


Heart's don't break around here (Falling in love now aren't we, rewritten)

by Caitlin_S



Series: Prince William and his pack's love story [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All omegas have vaginas, Alpha Ed Sheeran, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Anxiety, Asthma, CPTSD, Harry doesn't know he's an omega, Heats, I tagged public humilation just incase, I'd rather over tag then under tag, I'm an over tagger, Innocent Harry Styles, Innocent Liam Payne, Liam doesn't know he's an omega, Liam genuinely truly thinks he's an alpha, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Night Terrors, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry Styles, Omega Liam Payne, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn Malik, Omega quadruplets part of ending relationship, Pack relationship ending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prince Louis, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Two of the quads have heats at the same time and Niall helps them through their heats, Zayn knows he's an omega but is publicly labeled as an alpha, omega quadruplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 276,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin_S/pseuds/Caitlin_S
Summary: Louis William Tomlinson is the crowned prince of Jenovia.  Everyone thinks they know the prince, like the back of their hands.  Everyone believes the media image of the crowned prince, without questioning it.  Everyone thinks they know their prince.  Except for one problem, they don't truly know him.  They know Louis as Prince William, and nothing more.Louis leads a double life, which he learned from his mother.  All Louis wants is to find true love.  He and his mother come to an agreement, if he can't find love, he'll have a selection.Notes: Chapters 1 through 18 are the same in both versions.  You choose your version of the selection really.  The very last chapter has all of the differences, with explanations, incase you want to choose that way.  Relationship tag isn’t perfect, because it’s too long.  I never expected this to end as an ot5 relationship when I started this story, but that's where things led.  Main relationship:  Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Shawn Mendes/Liam Payne/Ed Sheeran/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson/Original charactersPart one (I really don't want to move forward with two different versions to part 2, so part two will start on it’s own)
Relationships: Ed Sheeran/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson/Original Character(s), Shawn Mendes/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Prince William and his pack's love story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968613
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a rewritten version, a better overall summary, zero spoilers in the notes and better tags so that you're aware of what you're getting into. If you're coming here from the original, you can skip around. If you're a new reader, welcome!! You'll be beyond spoiled with chapters at first. Non traditional dynamics explained within story in chapter 9. But for the rest of you folks out here, you get knowledge before hand, because you're special. All omegas have vaginas (it's in the tags, you've been warned!!)
> 
> Original version: (Easiest way to get to it is clicking on my username, then scrolling to find falling in love now aren't we & clicking into falling in love now aren't we.)
> 
> Omega quadruplets note: I have only written one part, that I'm not sure how to tag, two of the quads have their heats at the same time, and Niall helps them through their heat. I feel like that's too long of a tag, sorry for spoiling, but I'm not sure how to tag it, so I'm adding it here. I had it tagged as incest, but I'm realizing since it's not actually the two of them helping each other, I don't think it is incest. I don't really know anymore.
> 
> New readers that are starting this as a completed fiction: Chapters 1 through 18 are the same in both fictions, so you pretty much choose your own selection to go forward with. Chapter 36 in this version as well as 43 in the original version, explain all of the major differences. There are spoilers in those chaptes, if you choose to go there first to see what one you'd like to go forward with. If you don't want to be spoiled, then I recomend choosing what you prefer around chapter 19-22, but if you find in a later chapter that you hate that version, you may go to the other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Louis and his family. Louis takes a month off of Royal duties. Louis meets Cassandra. Louis learns that Cassandra is pregnant, with his child. Selection talks begin after Louis returns to the palace.

Chapter 1 (A/N: Bit of background to the story).

Louis mother is the queen of his country, Jenovia, which makes him the prince since he is her oldest child. His siblings are Haley Charlotte who goes by Charlotte to the public, Felicity is privately her middle name Lucille, Amanda goes by Daisy, Pheobe is privately her middle name Nina, and the twins are just the twins to the public. But they're Doris Paige and Ernest Mason. Mother is hoping that they'll choose their middle names for the public, since she loves their first names. 

Louis is currently in a relationship with Lady Hannah, she's not in line to a throne at all, which made Louis want to date her to begin with because her parents are like 9th in line or whatever, plus she's the youngest out of her siblings. They’ve been dating for about six months. Now she's been hinting more and more at being his princess, and getting engaged, which he knows is bound to happen, she has a title after all, so you know just how important she is. Louis rolls his eyes at another thing she says to him. Hannah huffs and says “William, are you even listening to me?!” 

Louis growls and says “I stopped listening once you started talking about engagement rings. I’ve told you five times now, no matter how much you hint at a ring, I'm not going to propose.” Hannah says “what the hell is stopping you? I'm not getting any younger you know.” Louis says “and I want true love, is that too much to ask for?!” 

Hannah snorts and says “no, it's not, but it is a pretty tall order considering your stuck with all Ladies or princess number 10 to a thrown.” Louis giggles and says “aka you, right?” Hannah says “I'm number 15 to my throne, you know that. I totally get what you're saying through, so I’ll stop bringing it up. I just thought with the winter being your favorite time of the year, you might be considering that time as a proposal.” Louis snorts and says “you hate winter, you're a spring gal.” Hannah huffs and says “yes, hence the reason I hinted at it all spring long you dim whit.” 

Louis says “oi!! I'm a prince, don't sass me!!” Hannah snorts and says “so you can sass me all you want, but I can't sass you?” Louis grins and says “ding, ding, ding! We have a winner.” Hannah huffs and says “god, I should've taken the job offer, at least that would've turned into a fake engagement.” Louis says “what job offer?” Hannah grins and says “have you heard of a beard?” Louis says “no, what's that?” 

Hannah says “it's when they hire a girl, she's gotta be pretty and preferably less famous than the celebrity, but a title is golden because a title is considered not having ambition for the fame and fortune. They hire a girl to fake date a man, and then it's either a mutual PR fake relationship or bearding.” Louis groans and looks up the definition. Louis glares and says “that is rude, you'd help closet a gay person!?” Hannah says “Will, it's the celebrity’s choice to be in the closet.” Louis says “what about Lance Bass? It wasn't his choice; he was emotionally manipulated into closeting.” 

Hannah says “that's cruel, but the company that wants me, is a bearding agency! Isn't that exciting?” Louis hopes that his parents don't get wind of it, they know he leans towards men. He’d much rather stare at a naked man than a woman. Louis smirks at the mental picture of a hot man and says “boy would I fuck that.” Hannah looks up and growls at him before slapping his face and says “asshole, that's your maid.” 

Louis’ eyes go wide and he blushes so hard because he said that out loud. Hannah breaks up with him and tells his mother what he said. Johannah walks out with Dan very ashamed of her sons thoughts. Lottie walks out grinning, snickers and whispers into his ear “thinking of hot men completely naked again?” Louis says “Lottie!!!” Lottie grins and says “you only call me that nickname when I've hit the jackpot, spill everything!!” Louis groans, hides his face in his hands and says “don't laugh.” Lottie smirks and says “you know I’ll laugh.”

Louis sighs and says “Prince Harry of Whales, naked.” Lottie giggles and giggles before saying “oh love, he’s third in line to his throne. He's definitely not available.” Louis sighs and says “Hannah dumped me to go beard a gay boy.” Lottie laughs her head off and starts cackling before saying “that was golden!!!!” Lottie writes it down in her book of jokes. Louis says “oi!!!” Lottie says “no but seriously, it's hilarious, she's dumbed you, an actual gay guy who she'd have an actual chance at the throne with for another gay guy, who there is no guarantee that she’ll get anything besides a headache.”

Louis actually laughs and says “more like the gay boy will get a headache, her talking about all the royal events they’ll have to attend.”

Johannah's pov:

Johannah and Dan go to Johannah's office. Johannah sighs and says “what the hell are we going to do about him?” Dan says “I don't know, but it's clearly time for an intervention.” Johannah agrees and says “he can't keep having nasty day dreams about the staff.” Dan says “maybe it would help to do what they used to do in the past.” Johannah says “a selection?” Dan says “yes.” Johannah says “I guess, but you know he hasn't officially come out to us yet, so we’d have to approach this with the idea that he's bisexual.” Dan says “true, but also would be better if he could have heirs to the throne.” Johannah says “I don't care about heirs, not yet at least, I just need him to stop thinking of the staff in that way.” Dan agrees.

They sit down with Louis in the conference room. Johannah says “sweetheart?” Louis says “what?” Johannah says “we’re worried about you.” Louis says “mum, I'm fine, there's absolutely nothing to be worried about.” Dan says “Louis, we’re talking about your disturbing thoughts about the staff.” Louis says “it was about prince Harry of Whales, not the maid.” Johannah looks shocked. 

Louis says “I'm sorry mum, I know I shouldn't be day dreaming about men in public, especially in front of my girlfriend.” Johannah says “it's alright honey, we have an idea though.” Louis says “what's your idea?” Johannah says “we’d like to propose a selection process.” Louis looks surprised and says “really?” Johannah says “we’ll put it out there as looking for men and women, to participate. We’ll do 22 to 26, and it’ll be a mix of normal citizens with lords, ladies and sirs.” 

Louis says “okay, um. I’d like to propose a counter.” Johannah looks surprised. Louis says “a break from royal duties to give me a chance to find true love.” Johannah says “how long?” Louis says “until the end of the summer.” Johannah says “it's April, you want until the end of August?” Louis says “yes.” Johannah sighs and says “we will give you until the end of May. That's a whole month, is that enough time?” Louis says “plenty.” 

Johannah says “where do you plan on going?” Louis says “Doncaster.” Johannah looks surprised and says “Doncaster?! How the hell are you going to be safe there?!” Louis says “I was going to go as Louis Mos-vitz-ca, not William Tomlinson. I'm not stupid mother, I know how to keep a low profile.” Johannah sighs and says “fine, but the first day of June, you will report back here and we’ll start the selection process, do you understand?” Louis says “yes mother, I understand.” Johannah says “okay, great, we have a deal then.” Louis says “thank you mother.” Louis hugs both of them and then starts to plan his trip to Doncaster. 

Dan says “are you sure this is a good idea?” Johannah says “no, not at all, but I trust him.” Dan says “same here.” Johannah says “besides, the worst thing that could possibly happen is him falling in love, and abdicating the throne.” Dan giggles and says “ah, just like his great grandfather, Phillip Gerald Renaylde, almost gave up the throne.” Johannah says “but Louis would, he hates royal duties with a passion.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis leaves for Doncaster that night. Three days later, Louis has a job as a substitute teacher at a local school. He loves it and feels normal for a change. There is a group called one direction that the kids are obsessed with. Louis rolls his eyes at the songs that get played during the breaks.

The kids spring break is for about a week, starting Good Friday and ending on a Thursday. Louis thinks they should've just given the kids two weekends off. 

Louis goes out with some of the other teachers for drinks Friday night. Cassandra says “Louie, you’re so good with the kids. Just stop bad mouthing one direction though, that's the one thing pissing the girls off.” 

Louis grins and says “sorry, I can't help it. They wear matching outfits, dance and all that crap. Yes, I get it, they go in one direction.” Cassandra cracks up and says “what do you think would be better?” Louis says “a band that didn't match, didn't dance and just were complete goof balls. That kind of band would explode, in one direction, all around the globe.” Cassandra says “that's actually a really good thought.” Cassandra keeps flirting with Louis and Louis politely responds, he’s somewhat interested, but he needs a lot of alcohol to get through the night. 

Louis drinks way too much and can't remember anything the next day. Louis groans, takes headache pills and tries to remember what the fuck happened. Louis remembers Cassandra's incessant flirting, exchanging phone numbers and that's it really. Louis sees that he's only in his boxers, which is a relief because it means he probably didn't sleep with her. 

Louis makes himself a cup of tea and a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Louis tried toast last week and it burnt to a crisp, so he's been sticking with cereal ever since. Louis catches up on Jenovian news online and smiles because his mother told everyone that she banned him from leaving the house to just go to royal parties.

5 weeks later, Cassandra shows up to his house and says “can we talk?” Louis says “sure, come on in.” Cassandra sits down with Louis in the living room and says “I'm pregnant.” Louis looks surprised. Cassandra says “I have an appointment tomorrow with my gynecologist to have an ultrasound.” Louis says “wow, okay, um is it mine?” Cassandra says “yeah, we slept together like 5 weeks ago.” Louis winces and says “fuck.” Cassandra says “you don't even remember, do you?” Louis says “no, sorry, I was so drunk.” 

Cassandra says “I figured, ugh, I can't believe I'm pregnant.” Louis says “what do you want to do?” Cassandra says “I thought of getting rid of it.” Louis realizes this could be his only chance to have his own biological child and says “no, don't, I’ll keep it and raise it.” Cassandra looks surprised and says “okay, sounds great.” Cassandra smiles and they talk about their families. Louis says “I’ve got two sets of twins for siblings.” 

Cassandra says “that's funny, I'm a quadruplet.” Louis gasps. Cassandra says “my mother is a triplet, and one side of my family I've heard is quite big. I'm not sure which parent it is though. I haven't even met all of them.” Louis says “my mother is a multiple too, but I'm not sure how many.” Cassandra says “oh dear, I think we’re in for trouble then.” Louis says “oh I bet, but we could know tomorrow, right?” Cassandra says “yeah, totally.”

They go to the appointment together and they find out it's triplets. Louis asks her to come with him at the end of the month, to his families summer home in Jenovia. Cassandra says “I’ll think about it, if that's a good enough answer.” Louis says “yes.” Cassandra says “great.”

That evening, Louis tells his mother that he met a wonderful girl, she's sweet and from a big family too. Johannah says “oh darling, that's wonderful to here. Will we get to meet her?” Louis says “probably not, I asked if she wants to go with me at the end of the month, she said she’d have to think about it.” Johannah says “oh, someone else is calling me, gotta go.” Johannah hangs up.

Louis shrugs and thinks it's probably Trisha, his best friend Zayn's mother. Cassandra shows up at his door with a bag on her shoulder crying. Louis hugs her and says “what's wrong?” Cassandra says “my family shunned me, said it's not becoming of a lady to get pregnant out of wedlock.” Louis looks surprised and says “you can stay with me then.” Cassandra says “but you have to leave in a few weeks, to go to your family's summer home in Jenovia.” Louis says “so? It's only until August, I’d be back way before the kids were born.” Cassandra smiles and says “okay, thanks Louie.” Louis shows her around the house. Louis offers the master or the guest bedroom. Cassandra chooses the guest bedroom. Louis’ phone rings. Louis says “sorry, me mum is calling.” Louis says “hello mum.” 

Johannah says “darling, I've got news for you.” Louis sighs and says “what's the news mother? And why does this sound like gossip verses actual news?” Johannah squeals and says “it is epic gossip!!" Louis says "of course it is mother, give it to me." Johannah says "okay, so there's a couple named Kara and Erica, they have a daughter named Sarah, who has quadruplets. One of her quadruplet daughter's, Cassandra is pregnant out of wedlock, with get this.” 

Louis moans and says “just tell me mother, I'm never going to guess.” Johannah says “triplets! So it's triplets, quadruplets and triplets. Isn't that funny?” Louis says “hilarious mother.” Johannah says “anyway, she ran away because she was scared that everyone would disapprove.” Louis looks directly at Cassandra who just walked into the living room. Louis hangs up the phone and says “Cassandra, did you run away?” 

Cassandra's eyes go wide. Louis sits down and says “why did you run away?” Cassandra says “because I'm a lady in waiting, it's a disgrace to my family.” Louis says “what's a lady in waiting?” Cassandra sighs and says “it means I'm in line to a throne, but I'm so far down the line that I would probably never get to rule ever. They give us a title so that other princes or princesses, will consider us to court for possible marriage. Typically, they're second or third in line to their own throne.” Louis says “oh wow.” 

Cassandra says “I'm sorry I told you they kicked me out.” Louis says “that's alright, but my offer still stands. Come to Jenovia with me at the end of the month, meet my family.” Cassandra says “maybe I could come out later, like in June or July for a few weeks. I have to talk to my doctor about flying while pregnant.” Louis says “oh, good point I guess.”

Two weeks later, Louis packs up his stuff to go back home to Jenovia. Johannah calls and they talk about his girlfriend. Louis lets her know that they're just friends and she's not coming. Johannah is glad because they can talk about the selection then. 

Louis gets back to Jenovia and is taken to their smaller palace that they live in most of the year. Lottie and Fizzy hug Louis tightly. Louis kisses both of them and says “hello loves, missed you.” They both start crying and telling him how much thy missed him too. Louis just giggles and drags his sisters inside. Johannah, Dan and the others hug him too. Louis unpacks his stuff and spends time catching up with his family. 

The next day, Louis attends a meeting with his mother, their PR team and father. They discuss the selection. Louis says “I know i agreed to a mixture, like half and half, but I think I’d have better luck with more men.”

They debate the number of people next. 30 to 45 are the ones they all can agree on. Louis says “why so many?” Johannah says “sweetheart, I can think of at least ten ladies, sirs and lords off the top of my head. But we’d want you to have a decent number of normal citizens.” Louis says “how will we do this?” Johannah grins and says “we’ve got our ways sweetheart, every Jenovian citizen ages 22 to 26 will be notified of the selection, first the males, then based on the response, the girls.” Louis says “okay, when will it take place?” Johannah says “well it'll have to be televised, so probably after we find a program willing to air it.” Their PR head, Max, says “there's no way we’d get enough people through Jenovia only. We’d have to do 2 to 3 from each area, and we may not even get that many applications.” Johannah says “well there are 10 areas here, but England has about 36. That puts us at 46 people.”

They all agree to put out notices to television companies first, saying that they're looking to team up with one for royal events for a year. Then drop the selection on the ones that call us back, to see which offers we like. They put out the notice to the Jenovian press outlets first. Every single one calls back. Johannah cracks up and they set up meetings with all of the media television companies of Jenovia, at the main palace.


	2. Selection talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin selection talks with television companies. Cassandra meets Louis' family and also realizes that he's the crowned prince of Jenovia. 4 companies are interested in working with the Royal family and they brain storm the selection start week. Louis and Johannah discuss Cassandra, then decide that the selection should start after the babies are already born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon my French, I don't speak French, I used Bing translator, to translate what I had Louis say in English, to French. So if it's wrong, blame Bing translator, not me. Just kidding, blame me, I could've easily typed it wrong or it could've gotten corrected by spell check in word.

Two weeks later, Cassandra calls Louis while he's in the car on the way to the main palace. Louis says “hi Cassandra, how are you?” Cassandra says “uh, been better, morning sickness is brutal.” Louis frowns and says “that sucks love.” Cassandra says “I'm calling because I saw my gynecologist this morning, and the current count is 4.” Louis says “oh wow.” 

Cassandra says “the first couple of weeks, separations can occur, I'm getting a three d ultrasound too. I think I’ll be done with ultrasounds for a few weeks. She said that she's not worried about me flying right now, said that I should be fine. But I’m a higher risk pregnancy due to the number and both family histories of multiples.” Louis says “what does that even mean?” Cassandra says “oh, just that they could come after 6 to 8 months, verses the typical nine.” Louis says “oh wow.” Cassandra says “anyway, I’d love to fly to Jenovia sooner rather than later, but only for a few weeks.” 

Louis tells her that's fine. Cassandra tells him she’ll probably need an ob out there, just because she's so anxious about everything. Louis hangs up after they say goodbye. Louis tries to assure her over text message that he's sure everything will be fine. Cassandra's response is I don't believe you Louis, I'm sorry, I trust the doctor. She said it's super important to do a three d to try to figure out if any of the sacks are holding twins or triplets. 

Louis tells his mother what his friend said. His mother doesn't believe that she's pregnant with quadruplets, and that she's only 9 weeks along. It sounds too weird to be true, especially since he's the prince, unless he did sleep with the girl. Louis says “no, this is the friend that I invited out here for a few weeks.” 

Johannah says “oh, okay, I didn't realize she was pregnant.” Louis says “at the time, I didn't know either, but it doesn't really matter. She's just hyper paranoid about it.” Johannah says “then maybe you should un invite her since she's pregnant and paranoid.” Louis says “that'd be very un royal of me, don't you think?” Johannah says “but she only knows you as Louis.” Louis says “and I'm planning on it staying that way, yes?” Johannah sighs and says “fine.”

At the palace, they meet with the television companies of Jenovia. Johannah speaks to them in French as well as English. They're very happy that Prince William has decided to do a selection. They're going to chose two out of the 6 main channels to broadcast the show.

They all agree to give them pitches. The PR team sends out messages to the British Television companies. 

The BBC Skypes them first. Johannah grins and says “hello, I'm Johannah.” The guy says “hi, Queen Johannah, I'm with the BBC. I'm just hearing you out, I'm with the royal correspondent’s division at the BBC.” Johannah says “wonderful, you’re the only one to contact us back so far.” The guy says “you had us intrigued, for a deal for up to a year on all royal events.” Johannah says “yes, including an event that we’re currently keeping completely under lock and key, due to the significance of the secret.” The guy looks around the room, spots Louis and gasps. The guy says “your highness, Prince William.” Louis smirks and says “hello darling.” He says “does this secret have to do with you?” 

Louis says “well one of the events does, but the rest are family events.” The guy says “alright. Well the best I can do is send this request to the rest of the department and the top, and hopefully we can come up with an agreement with each other.” Johannah says “that sounds lovely, and obviously we’ll give you more information on the events we have planned already after you get back to us.” The guy thanks them for reaching out to the BBC for royal exclusives for a year. 

A few hours later, Cassandra sends Louis pictures of the 3D ultrasound. Louis excuses himself from the meeting with another English television person. Louis calls her in his room. Cassandra is crying and says “hi.” Louis says “hi, what's up?” Cassandra says “there's at least 5, maybe six.” Louis says “oh my god.” Cassandra says “I can come there for a few weeks, but then I have to go home.”

Cassandra leaves 2 weeks later for Jenovia. Louis sees pictures of how big she is online. Louis is surprised. Johannah gasps. Louis says “huge?” Johannah says “fucking hell, that looks like more than triplets.” Louis says “I agree.” The family drives back to their smaller house.

Cassandra is brought to the house by a driver in a limo. Louis greets her without anyone. Cassandra and Louis hug, before their waiting staff takes her stuff inside. Cassandra grabs her purse as well as back pack. They take that from her too. Louis says “wow, you’ve gotten bigger.” Cassandra says “I know, they're getting bigger. Doctor is glad we did it when we did, now they're a mess of limbs and heads.” Louis giggles. Cassandra gasps at how huge the place is inside. Louis says “welcome to our house.” Cassandra says “wow.” Johannah says “hello, you must be Cassandra!” 

Cassandra smiles and says “hi.” Johannah says “I'm Lauren, Louis’ mother.” Cassandra says “hi Lauren.” Johannah giggles at Louis and says “so is there anything you'd like to tell me now?” Louis says “um, surprise?” Johannah says “how about that I'm going to be a grandmother or what?” Louis laughs and says “yes mother, how did you even guess?” 

Cassandra says “it's not fair, I'm only 11 weeks along, I shouldn't be showing like this.” Johannah agrees and says “showing way too much for triplets, eh? Almost like it's sextuplets.” Cassandra gasps. Louis says “are you okay?!” Cassandra says “yeah, I'm just kinda surprised that she said sextuplets. How many is that?” Johannah says “oh that's six.” Cassandra says “well at this point, I have no idea how many it is. They're a mess of limbs and heads.” 

Johannah suggest an ob/gyn, that she knows, who would probably be helpful. Cassandra smiles and says “thanks, but I already have one in Doncaster. She's wonderful and knows my history already.” Johannah insists on her getting a second opinion from the best of the best in Jenovia. Cassandra refuses again. Cassandra and Louis fall asleep early together in the guest room.

The next day, Louis confronts his mother about being rude to his friend. Louis says “look, Cassandra has a fear of white coats, and it's no where near as bad as Zayn's fear, but still, it's pretty bad mum.” Johannah says “I'm sorry, I will speak to her and apologize for how rude I was. You have three meetings today for the selection, you can not miss them.” 

Louis says “where at?” Johannah says “conference room. First is taping selection notices for the two channels here. We’ve already started to send letters to everyone that is outside of the country, marked down their locations and have asked for them to send in the applications to the palace with a current photo of themselves. They also have the option of sending it in via videotape, but they still have to send in the paper from too. Those that only do the form will need to have video tapes done in the second or third round.” Louis says “wow.” 

Johannah shrugs and says “unless someone stands out to you extremely quickly, then that's enough to by pass all three.” Louis laughs and says “haha, very funny mother.” Louis eats breakfast and then checks on Cassandra. Louis introduces her to her personal helper and the butler who will bring her food in bed if she wants. 

Cassandra looks surprised, but says “okay.” Louis says “if you need help walking, we’ve got plenty of people here who would be willing to help.” Cassandra giggles and says “I'm fine Louie, I swear.” Louis says “well if you need anything, they're here for you. I’ve got apparently a few important meetings to attend.” 

The maid scolds him and says “go, you’re going to be late, your mother and Jones hate it when you're late.” Louis moans and says “Jones?” The maid rolls her eyes and says “don't be a drama queen today, I know you despise the man, but you're stuck with him for today. Now shoo.” Louis puts up a fight and she gets his least favorite maid to drag him there. Louis glares and says “traitor.” She smirks and says “gave you a chance Loubear, you didn't move your bum.” Louis whines, but goes. Cassandra giggles and gets breakfast.

Lottie's pov:

Cassandra joins them for breakfast. Cassandra eats eggs and toast. Lottie, Fizzy and Daisy eat cereal. Phoebe, and the twins want waffles. The staff bring in all of their food. Lottie says “so how did you meet our brother?” Cassandra says “I met Louie in Doncaster, specifically at school.” Fizzy says “school?” Cassandra grins and says “yeah, I'm a teacher.” Phoebe says “oh that's so cool, how did you meet Louis at school?” Cassandra says “he was a substitute teacher.” They gasp and ask for proof. Cassandra doesn't have proof. 

Louis pov:

They have Louis speak into the camera and just say whatever he wants. Louis says “Hello my name is Prince William. I'm trying to find a husband or wife through a selection. If you are interested please send in your application. I look forward to meeting you all.”

They translate it to French and have Louis read the prompter. Louis says “Bonjour mon nom est Prince William. J'essaie de trouver un mari ou une femme à travers une sélection. Si vous êtes interessé s'il vous plaît envoyez votre demande. J'ai hâte de vous rencontrer tous.”

The camera person grins and says “Très bien, Merci beaucoup.” Louis grins and says “merci beaucoup.” The person says “can you say thank you very much in English?” Louis says “oh yeah.” Louis says “thank you very much.” They grin and cut the cameras. They dismiss Louis because he's not needed again until after lunch. His mother is needed though as well as his father with Jones to speak to the BBC as well as Channel 5 in the UK.

Cassandra's pov:

They question Louis when he joins them for tea and scones in the garden. Louis laughs and shows them the pictures of his classrooms. They gasp and ask a ton of questions. Louis answers their questions honestly. Lottie says “how was the meeting?” Louis says “oh terriblee.” Lottie giggles, snickers and says “French?” Louis says “oui! You know I'm tre bein merci becoup at French.” Fizzy bursts into laughter and says “I love it when you speak French, you butcher it so badly.”

Louis says “oi, I try very very hard.” Lottie says “you said you're very good, thank you very much.” Louis says “yes! I was being sarcastic, obviously.” Cassandra giggles and says “it's beaucoup, not becoup.” Louis’ jaw drops. Lottie laughs and says “you just got burned Loubear.” Daisy looks upset and says “stop insulting him, his last girlfriend insulted him and he dumped her faster than anything.” Daisy gets up and leaves. Phoebe kisses Louis check and says “sorry about that, she just feels the need to protect Louie.” Phoebe leaves too and yells “Dais.” 

Fizzy says “so Lou, what's going on?” Louis says “what do you mean?” Fizzy says “they're talking about trying to set you up on a Jenovian version of like the bachelor.” Louis says “yeah, um they were thinking half women, half men, but I was able to convince them that I needed more men than women.” Fizzy’s jaw drops. Louis says “so 46 was mum’s last argument and she had very good reasons as to why.” Lottie says “holy crap.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis says “they're pitching it to two UK companies today, hoping someone bites.” Johannah rushes in and says “guess what?” Louis says “what?” Johannah says “we got the BBC on board, they're flying here tonight. You’re needed at the other house in 4 hours.” Louis says “fucking hell.” Johannah says “sorry love, gonna take two to get there.” Louis sighs and says “can you give me and Cassandra a moment please?” Johannah says “of course darling, girls?” Lottie, Fizzy and Johannah leave with the maids.

Louis says “will you be okay here with my family by yourself?” Cassandra smiles and says “yes, I’ll be fine Louis.” Louis says “are you sure?” Cassandra says “yes, I promise I’ll be fine.” Louis kisses her check and says “I'm so sorry, but the bbc is very impatient, and they don't like to wait.”

Louis is stuck going with the entire PR team, and his father, which is good to have some sanity around. Dan says “I know you don't like Jones, but we like him because he's good at fighting the big guys. Like the BBC.” Louis says “I hope so.” They drive straight to the main palace. Johannah calls. Louis says “what?” Johannah says “how many weeks has it been since you two had sex?” Louis says “excuse me?!” 

Johannah moans and says “you and Cassandra.” Louis says “I’m not sure, like 11 weeks I thought.” Johannah sighs and says “when was your last period?” Cassandra says “like 14 weeks ago.” Johannah says “that's the gestational age then.” Cassandra says “I know, my doctor said that she's counting from conception though. She mentioned that she could do a c section as soon as 23 weeks if needed.” Johannah says “we’re getting a second opinion, I’ve called someone I know, and she's doing a house call.” Louis hangs up after thanking her.

About two hours later, they greet the BBC people at the palace. They gasp at how big the palace is. Dan says “the entire palace, welcome.” Johannah arrives with Cassandra and the kids. Louis hugs Cassandra who looks like she's been crying. Johanah tries to comfort her too. Louis rubs her arms and she stops crying finally.

Johannah says “hello, I'm Johannah.” Nancy says “hello, I'm Nancy, an executive within the bbc.” Johannah says “I'm assuming royal correspondence?” Nancy says “yes ma’am.” Johannah says “excellent.” They go into a meeting room.

Cassandra lets Louis take her to a room to lie down in. Louis says “I'm sorry.” Cassandra says “it's alright. Your mother's been pregnant 5 times, and she's more of an expert than I realized. Mine has just been counting since conception because of the risk of premature birth due to the quantity.” Louis says “I agree with her, honestly.” Cassandra says “she's your mother, of course you do.” 

Louis says “no, your doctor.” Cassandra looks surprised. Louis says “you’re only 11 weeks pregnant, and she's mainly upset with me, for getting you pregnant.” Cassandra says “I should go home, I feel like I'm interfering with your life here in Jenovia. You're the crowned prince, of Jenovia. I was so stupid for not even realizing it.” Louis says “hey, don't be mad at me or yourself. I wanted to get a break, I never lied. My full name is Louis William Tomlinson.” 

Cassandra giggles and says “wow, okay, I mean you're crazy first of all, second of all where the hell did you get Mos-vitz-ca?” Louis says “it's actually Moscavitz, but I grew up on Mos-vitz-ca. My grandmother, married her husband Michael Moscavitz. Her best friend is Lilly Moscavitz, Michael’s sister.” Cassandra says “oh, wow.” Louis says “my full name is Louis William Tomlinson Moscavitz Renaylde.” Cassandra says “that’s a lot of names.” Louis giggles and says “royal tradition.” 

Cassandra says “I understand, I just can't believe you're the prince.” Louis says “I'm sorry, but if it’d make you feel better, my mother wants ladies in waiting for my selection, I’d pick you for Doncaster slash Yorkshire.” Cassandra says “excuse me?!” 

Louis says “you’re pregnant, with my children, and with the selection, I'm not just going to be able to leave here whenever I want. Like if they're born early, I can't just leave the selection, they're doing the contracts right now, I think.” Cassandra says “oh.” Louis says “I’m sorry, I’ve been pushing off coming out for years and my parents as well as pr team are finally letting me. I would seriously like to have you here for the selection.” Cassandra promises to send in an application. Louis thanks her and says “thanks, you could be the only one to keep me sane.” Cassandra giggles and laughs. Cassandra goes home two days later. Louis realizes she's officially twelve weeks now.

Right now they're trying to figure out where everyone will sleep in the palace and if there is even enough space for 46 contestants. Johannah shows Nancy all of the rooms on the second floor. Nancy says “what's this room?” 

Johannah says “this room is a nursery room, it is set up to be a NICU if needed, we just don't have the NICU necessities on the grounds.” Nancy says “wow.” Johannah says “I’ve got someone coming today tell me if this could become a NICU or not, but I'm afraid it's not up to the standards of a nicu.” 

Nicole, one of mum's friends for years, arrives and looks at the room. Nicole says “oh god no, this wouldn't even qualify as a space okay enough for a NICU unit. There is no sanitary separation between this room and the rest of the palace. It's a normal door, most NICU’s are glass sliding doors. I’d say it take a few months to make this a basic nursery for a stable baby straight from the NICU.” Johannah says “can we make that happen?” Nicole says “of course, we can try to do that.” They discuss renovation plans for the room.

ITV and BBC both are trying to out do each other for the selection for the UK.

ITV can't start it until October. BBC has four channels and the soonest they can add their show to the line up is August, but they could have an entire crew there in a few weeks.

They don't want to work together though either. Johannah says “alright, I’ve got a suggestion, tell us how you’d plan out the weeks.” They agree and go to separate rooms to make their plans. ITV could only work with 8 weeks, BBC can do 16 weeks and the proposal would be right before Christmas or on Valentine's Day in February if they start in October. Johannah loves the BBC’s offer the most, plus she just likes Nancy's way of being super polite.

They all leave the palace and agree to return in a week to go over their plans. The palace is going to go through their records for Jenovian citizens between the ages of 22 and 26, that live in the UK right now. They're also going to write up the letter to send out asking those people to send in the applications.

When Cassandra's officially 13 weeks pregnant, his mother shows him their nursery ideas. Louis is more curious about how it works with premies than anything since he knows they will most likely come early.

Louis and Johannah discus things with Nicole about premies. Louis says “how long do premies typically stay in the hospital?” Nicole says “typically the number of weeks until their mother's due date, sometimes a bit longer if they are still very underweight.” Louis says “Cassandra's doctors mentioned pulling them out as soon as 23 weeks.” 

Nicole winces and says “that's like 17 weeks in the hospital.” Louis gasps. Johannah says “the selection is going to be sixteen weeks long.” Nicole says “oh dear, well okay, here are a few ideas. Find out the soonest all of the channels that are airing the selection have sixteen weeks in a row available to air them.” Johannah says “August or September.” Nicole says “oh, alright.” Johannah says “which is pushing to a Christmas proposal.” 

Nicole says “how far along is she right now?” Louis says “thirteen weeks.” Nicole says “so we have 10 weeks to get her here?” Louis says “yes.” Nicole says “that puts us delivering in the second to last week of September, for 23 weeks along.” 

They agree. Johannah says “where does that put us with the selection?” 

Nicole says “I’d say September to October is 4 weeks. October to November is 8 weeks, and then November to December is 12 weeks, then December to January is 16 weeks. So almost February, is when they could come home.” Johannah says “but October is five Tuesday's long along with December.” Nicole looks surprised and says “oh, I didn't realize that.” Johannah smirks and says “sorry, so it's 5, 4, 4, 4, so they’d be home last week of December or first week of January.” Louis says “how long would they need me constantly?” 

Nicole says “probably the first month or two. How many is she pregnant with?” Louis says “six.” Nicole says “oh okay, wow. Usually there is always one or two in multiples that are a lot smaller than the rest, so they could need even farther.” 

Louis looks surprised, but understands. Johannah says “do you want them born during the selection or after the selection?” Louis isn't sure yet, he asks if he can think about it. They agree with letting him think about it.

Louis has an insane dream that it's 15 babies and he's being forced to leave them because of the selection, since he didn't push it back. He has another dream that he tests the contestants, males and females, with 6 baby dolls to see how they do. They all leave him that week. Louis sits up quickly. Louis realizes that he doesn't want to tell the general public at all, nor the contestants. But at the same time, he doesn't want Cassandra to tell everyone that Louis Mos-vitz-ca is the father because that's his secret identity to be able to go places undercover.

The next morning, he asks his mother for advice. Johannah says “I’d say own up to it, preferably before people send in applications. Just tell them you had a one night stand and got a girl pregnant. And that she's due after Christmas.” Louis thanks his mother for her help and advice. He decides to own up to it right away and with James Corden. His mother smiles and calls up James Corden. James Corden is flattered that the prince of Jenovia wants to give him an exclusive before the end of the summer.

Louis talks to his best friend Zayn and tells him about his selection. Zayn giggles and wishes him good luck. Louis tells him that the applications won't be sent out until July or August, depending on their start date.

They talk to the four television companies and Louis tells them that he's unavailable until late October for filming. They're surprised. Louis explains that he still has royal duties to attend to and meetings with important people. They understand that he can't just drop everything to start a selection in August or September.

They all check the schedules and they agree to push it back until sometime in October. Nancy says “lets plan on starting to film the last week of October, just for brain storming purposes, okay?” They all agree.

Nancy says “your majesty, is there anything you feel the contestants should participate in?” Johannah says “yes, I would want everyone to go through royal etiquettes training, except for people that are already very good at royal etiquette.”

Nancy says “how long that would take?” Johannah says “two to three weeks.” They agree with flying everyone out to the palace in mid September or the first week of October.

Nancy says “alright, so we’ll need at least a week or two to inform all 46 contestants of the rules. They’ll need at least a week to pack their stuff.” Johannah say “so beginning of September we announce it?” Nancy says “I think second to last week of August.” 

Johannah says “it's already the second week of July!! That's less than 5 weeks to mail out applications, and find 46 people.” Nancy says “crap, okay, let's go forward.”

They all laugh. Louis grins and says “this is actually quite funny.” Johannah says “all of the selection letters can be done quickly, I believe.” They all are glad of that.

Johannah sighs and says “alright, so let's say it takes a week to even start getting applications, and you introduce William to the general public of England that week too. Within another week, we could have it open to the rest of England, we cut it off after another week. During that whole time, William will go through the letters and start to pick his selection people. That’d be three weeks, which puts us beginning of August. Let's say we announce two weeks later, yes?” They agree. Johannah says “a week to inform everyone in both countries of the rules. Two weeks for them to pack. That's putting travel to second week of September.” Johannah rubs her chin and says “that won't work, we’ve got guests here that week.” They are surprised. Johannah smiles and says “second or third week of October, they could arrive, start filming first Friday of November.” Nancy says “what about Christmas?” They all gasp, they didn't even think of Christmas. Louis says “oi, we’ll let them go home for Christmas or bring their families here. We’d have a lot less people here by then, right?” They all calm down and agree. Prince William, we’ll give you as much time as you need, but as of the first week of September, we need all your names, yes?” Louis agrees. The letters are fixed and printed to be sent out that night since they won't have enough time for three rounds of the whole process. They're shipped overnight to the UK.


	3. Chapter 3: Selection contestants chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis does his first interview for the selection, with James Corden. Louis reveals that he's expecting a child in the interview. Selection eligible dual citizens of England and Jenovia, start to receive their letters in the mail. Applications start to pour in for the selection and Louis goes through them with some help from his mother. 1 week later, selection is opened to the rest of England, both males and females between the ages of 22 and 26. Louis and Johannah disscus Cassandra, before deciding to fly her out sooner than everyone else. Nancy discovers everything and demands number 47.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis is 25, Zayn, Liam & Niall are 24, Harry is 23.

Louis' pov:

The next day, they decide to show all of England who Prince William really is and they’ll be broadcasting it this week during their news program. Louis sits down with James for a one on one interview. James says “first question, are you gay?” Louis giggles and says “I’ve never felt the need to define my sexuality, I guess I’ve always just looked for a connection with someone. I am just hoping to find true love, you know?” James aws and says “rumor has it that your a bit of a party boy?” Louis says “who told you that?!!” James giggles and says “your mother, obviously.” 

Louis glares and says “oi, thanks a bunch mum, thought that was supposed to stay under wraps. Oh well!!” James laughs and says “so you like to party?” Louis says “a bit, yes.” James says “have you ever had a one night stand?” Louis says “yes, I have, but like all one night stands, it didn't go very far.” James says “your mother told me asking you these questions should spill the beans. I must admit I’m actually disappointed.” Louis says “I guess I just don't know how to tell everyone. I got a girl pregnant.” They all gasp. Louis says “I just felt like everyone participating in the selection deserves to know about it, you know? I want to find true love and if this is going to prevent someone from sending in an application, then maybe we weren't meant to be.”

Harry's pov:

Harry gets a letter in the mail with a weird crest at the top. Harry says “hun, that's weird.” Gemma squeals because she gets one too. Gemma rips it open and says “dear Gemma Styles, our records show that you are between 22 and 26 years of age, we’d like to inform you that as a Jenovian citizen, we welcome you to send in an application for a selection. Please contact one of the following numbers if you have any questions. All participants who are selected to move into the palace for the duration of the selection, may be required to see a doctor.”

Harry drops the letter and says “nope!! I refuse to even send in an application then!!” Anne sees and says “oh wow.” Anne calls the second number listed.

A person says “hello this is Louie! You’ve reached the number for the selection!! Do you have any questions?” Anne says “hi Louie, my son has received a letter about the selection.” Louis says “okay?” Anne says “it says on the form that they may be required to see a medical professional.” 

Louis says “um, well it depends how far they get. If they make it all of the way to the point of coming to Jenovia, then yes. Is there a problem?” Anne says “a very large problem mister?” 

Louis says “fuck, does he have white coat syndrome?” Anne says “yes, kind of.” Louis says “eh! Lauren!!” Lauren says “what?!” Louis says “a mother is on the phone, calling about the selection.” Lauren says “how the?” 

Louis interrupts and says “it's one of the two numbers listed, don't ask, how or why. Her son has white coat syndrome.” Lauren says “oh, we can just excuse him from it, unless he has a doctor that he trusts.” Anne says “no he doesn't have anyone.” Louis says “ah, okay.”

Anne says “can he still be excused?” Lauren says “hi, what's your name?” Anne says “Anne Styles, my son received a letter, so did my daughter.” Louis says “give me my phone back after you’ve shooed everyone off.” Lauren says “use your other cell phone!” Louis says “that is my other cell phone! GOD!!” Louis stomps off yelling “ugh! MOTHERS!!!”

Anne cracks up. Lauren sighs and says “I'm sorry, what's the number printed on the letter?” Anne reads it. Lauren says “call the second one next time. Anyway, um does he have any medical conditions?” Anne says “anxiety, and he used to have asthma, but he grew out of it.” Lauren says “Simon?” Simon says “what?” Lauren says “what numbers did you put in for the letter?” Simon says “the main one your majesty.” Lauren says “someone listed the Prince’s personal cell phone number.” Simon squeaks and says “the prince’s personal cell phone?” Lauren says “yes!!!” Simon says “I’m so sorry your majesty, I will find whoever put his number on it and fire them.” Lauren says “no, we’ll get him a new number that’d be a million times easier.” Simon agrees. Lauren huffs and says “and only the family will have it.”

Anne hangs up after a few minutes and says “I tired love, but they're not budging. It's the Prince's selection sweetie.” Harry's eyes go wide. Harry says “no, I refuse.” Harry goes to his room to hide.

Harry cries because he's always wanted to be a princess, but the stupid prince of Jenovia is so scared of germs and doesn't care one bit about Harry's fear of doctors. Harry calls Jennifer, his old doctor who moved away. Jennifer coos and says “hi pumpkin, what's got you crying sweetheart?” Harry says “prince William of Jenovia.” Jennifer says “oh honey, what did he do?” Harry says “he’s having a selection, to find his future partner I guess. They sent a letter to me and he’s basically forcing me to see a you know who.” 

Jennifer says “well sweetheart, lucky for you, I just so happen to live in Jenovia now. I’ve got connections to the Royal family, and if you're even luckier, they might choose me as one of their selection medical professionals.” Harry calms down and whispers “thank god.” Jennifer whispers “still scared of them?” Harry whimpers “terrified.” Jennifer talks Harry down from his panic attack. Harry hangs up and goes downstairs for dinner.

Harry fills out the application anyway because his mother asks him to help her fill it out. Harry goes upstairs with the letter and calls the number. A boy answers “hello?” Harry says “hi.” The boy says “hi.” Harry sniffles. The boy says “what's wrong love?” Harry whimpers and stutters “no octors, stetheys scary me.” The boy says “is this about the selection darling?” Harry whispers “yes.” The boy says “what's your name?” Harry whispers “Harry.” The boy says “well Harry, I promise no octors for you, okay?” Harry says “otay.” 

The boy giggles and says “if you needed an octor, is there anyone you trust a lot?” Harry says “Jennifer.” The boy says “what does she do?” Harry says “asthma.” The boy says “is she in Jenovia?” Harry says “yes.” The boy says “excellent, okay love, I will hunt down this Jennifer who specializes in asthma here in Jenovia.” 

Harry says “thanks, I will definitely send in the application for myself now.” The boy says “wonderful to hear Harry, we look forward to getting your application. Do me a favor, write one of your adorable words on the form, okay? That way I know it's yours.” Harry giggles and says “okay.” The boy says “goodnight love, sleep tight.” Harry giggles and says “nighty night.” Harry hangs up.

Harry sends in the form with a video to try to help his chances. Harry holds a teddy bear in his arms and says “this is teddy, he's my best friend. Just kidding, he's not actually.” Harry puts the bear down out of the view. Harry pulls Gemma into the frame and says “this is my sister, Gemma, she's two years older than me.” Gemma grins and says “26 this year!” 

Harry rolls his eyes and says “so an interesting thing about me is that I speak French. Bonjor, Je mepelle Harry. Je suis alla oh cinema avec ma copa a ma famine.” Harry grins wide at the camera. Gemma bursts out laughing and says “that's the only thing he can say in French.” Anne says “what did you say?” Harry says “hello my name is Harry. I like to go to the movies with my boyfriend and family.” Anne says “answer some of the questions from the form.” Robin says “what are your biggest fears?” Gemma says “oh this is gonna be good, prince William.” Gemma winks. Harry says “different question.” Gemma says “um hobbies?” 

Harry says “writing songs and singing.” Anne says “define your sexuality.” Harry grins and says “Gay!” Harry spreads his arms out wide and says “obviously” before rolling his eyes. Gemma laughs and says “I’m straight, just saying Prince William. Also I’m a girl. Pick me pick me please!!” Harry pouts and says “this is my video, not yours.” Gemma giggles and says “speak more French!” Harry tries to think of a way to say otay or octors with something. Harry says “I’m gay, otay?” Gemma bursts into giggles. Harry grins and says “bye bye.” Harry waves.

They mail both of the forms and the tape. Harry put octors on the form, so he's hoping his mother didn't correct him since she was looking it over. Harry catches the interview Prince William did with James Corden after he sends it in.

Cassandra's pov:

Cassandra gets home and has a letter waiting for her. Cassandra reads it and says “oh dear lord.” Cassandra fills out that she's 14 weeks pregnant as of Tuesday and adds the exact date. Cassandra fills out that she has asthma under medical conditions. Cassandra sends it in hoping that Louis really will pick her.

Zayn's pov:

Zayn gets the letter and instantly sends in an audition video with the form. Zayn just puts that he's an artist, he likes R and B, and that he's a lord.

Liam's pov:

Liam gets the selection letter in the mail and gasps. Liam shrugs because his sisters get the letter too, so he assumes it's by accident or something.

A week later, the BBC says “and now an update from our royal corespondent department.” A lady grins and says “hello.” He says “hello Nancy, so what's the latest Royal news?” 

Nancy says “well Prince William, of Jenovia, is having a selection. They've sent letters to all Jenovian citizens first, but as of today, they're opening it to the general public. If you've received the letter, saying that you're a Jenovia citizen and want to participate, please put the application in the mail as soon as possible.” the guy says “so who is allowed to send in an application?” Nancy says “well the Prince has requested a kind of more open selection. So they're accepting applications from males or females between the ages 22 to 26.” 

Liam's older sister, Nicola says “you should do it love, I’m technically 27 this year, I am second guessing sending it in.” Liam says “you should too, that way one of us gets chosen, you know?” Nicola says “good idea, it’d suck if it was one of us and not you though.” Liam says “well maybe Prince William of Jenovia is gay, but hasn't come out yet.” Nicola gasps and says “oh that would be weird, no? Having both genders in a selection?” Liam says “maybe he's bi then.” Nicola agrees. Ruth says “this is exciting, all three of us could possibly be dating the prince of Jenovia.” Their mother makes them add that they're madams and sir. 

They find a video of Louis talking to James and admitting that he got a girl pregnant. Liam doesn't regret sending in the letter, neither do his sisters.

Niall's pov:

Niall fills out the form, sends in an audition tape with the application and then hangs out with his best mates. Fredrick says “I sent in my application to the royal prince of Jenovia, I'm so fucking scared.” Niall laughs and says “worst thing that could happen is both of us getting rejected, but best thing is one of us getting chosen.” 

Fredrick says “true, what did you say in your video?” Niall says “that I like to drink, sing, play guitar, write and that I'm a lord.” Fredrick gasps and says “oh he better choose you, you're a lord mate.” Niall says “oi, that's a load of crap, just cause I got a tittle doesn't mean shit. It just means that I instantly might have approval from his family.” Fredrick says “while the rest of us normal folks gotta prove we can be royal enough for his highness.” Niall says “eh, I mean we all gotta prove it.” Fredrick says “true.” 

Louis’ pov:

The applications and videos start pouring in. Louis, Johannah, Felicity, Lottie and Dan spend hours sorting through the piles with Simon, Nancy and a few Jenovian press people.

Lottie giggles and says “Niall Horan, Mullingar Ireland. I like to drink, play guitar, sing, write songs and he’s a lord.” Johannah says “perfect!! I was hoping he’d send one in!!” Johannah takes it and tapes it to one of the big white board. Louis gets Gemma Style’s application. Louis says “anyone got Harry Styles’ application? I’ve got his sister Gemma’s.” Felicity says “I have his, right here, I didn't see anything too interesting, I mean he's cute, but I don't think he's your type.” 

Louis says “okay, you know what? This is my selection. I think I should pick out every single person.” They look surprised. Johannah says “you have to let me help.” Louis says “fine, you pick out the lords, sirs and ladies.” Johanah says “excellent!!” Louis says “and the ones who still live in Jenovia.” 

Johannah looks surprised and says “you’re going to give me that job?!” Louis says “I don't know yet, lets just have you start with the titles.” The rest of them leave. They put all of the forms into three big piles. Dan offers to help. Louis says “nope! Out, only mother and I.” Dan leaves. 

Johannah writes Title. No title. They sort all of the forms out into the two categories. The pile for titles is extremely small. Johannah says “I promise to let you pick, but can I help you sort the none titles?” Louis says “yes please.” Johannah says “maybe we can do by male or female.” Louis says “okay, or just country.” Johannah says “then male or female.” Louis says “yeah, okay.”

They sort the non title pile into dual citizen England, dual citizen Ireland, Jenovian citizen, England citizen and Ireland Citizen.

Johannah says “two siblings, both with the last name Styles.” Louis says “can I have those both first?” Johannah says “yeah, there is a DVD with Harry's.” Louis puts it into the video player. It's Gemma and Harry. Louis smiles and giggles. Johannah cracks up and says “otay isn't French for okay.” Louis just smiles fondly and says “he’s adorable.” Johannah giggles and says “I agree.” Johannah puts Harry's form on the second white board under the words dual citizenship. Louis smiles, he kept his promise to the kid so far. 

Louis says “aw, this kid gets cuter.” Johannah says “aw, he's scared of octors, how fucking adorable.” Louis giggles and says “help me finish sorting between girls and boys.” Johannah says “no, this is good enough. For now.” Louis says “I ain't going to pick any girls though mum. Johannah says “then put girls in one pile for me, by the area.” Louis smirks and says “done.” Louis sorts each pile into male or female. Louis says “Edward Sheeran, London, he’s cute!!” Johannah laughs and says “wonderful.” Louis tapes it to the same board that Harry is on.

Louis picks Fredrick from Ireland. No other guys really stick out to Louis at first glance. 

Johannah says “alright, Lady Eleanor, Lady Cassandra, Lady Jo-Anne, Lady Sophia, Lady Madison and Lady Mallory thinks she's a duke, when really that's her father and she's a lady.” 

Louis says “oh, okay.” Johannah says “oh Sir Anthony, wonderful. He's a dual citizen from Ireland.” Johannah puts him onto the board for Irish with Niall. Johannah moves Fredrick over since he's not a lord or a sir. Johannah says “and Lord Caleb, of Suffux.” Louis says “oh.” 

Johannah says “that's it for Lords and sirs from England or Ireland. Let's see about Jenovian Lords, sirs or knights.” Louis says “knights?” Johannah says “yeah, there are about three families, but I think only one around your age.” Louis says “don't you think Jo-Anne is a little too close to your name?” Johannah says “right now she’s just an option, unless you can find more girls that stick out.” Louis sighs and sys “fine.”

Johannah says “ah ha, Knight Bradley of Jenovia.” Johannah sticks it onto the white board of Jenovian citizen. Johannah says “Garrett, Logan, and Lord Nicolas!” Johannah grins and tapes all of them to the board. Johannah gasps and says “Lord Zayn Malik of Bradford.” Louis giggles and tapes Zayn to the board. Louis sees that her pile is completely gone. Johannah plays the videos for all of the boys. Louis jaw drops at some of the insanely fancy shit more than half of them do. Louis just rolls his eyes.

Johannah giggles and works on the Jenovian girls. Johannah says “Sabrina, beautiful name.” Louis rolls his eyes.

Louis tires to focus on the men again. No one is hitting him. Louis moves onto the girls for England. Louis giggles and says “sassy!! Her name is Sidney.” Louis tapes her to the Jenovian board and says “she better truly be sassy.” Johannah laughs. Johannah says “well maybe we should take a break for today, we’ll come back to this in like a few days. All of them are being shipped here overnight.” Louis says “oh wow.” Johannah says “easier than waiting for a month.” Louis laughs and agrees.

When more applications arrive, they're sorted into the three areas. Johannah gasps and says “the Payne family.” Johannah opens all three of them and plays the first DVD. Louis just isn't impressed by the girl. Louis says “why are they so special?” Johannah says “their father is a lord, making them sir and ladies.” Louis looks surprised and says “a boy?” 

Johannah smirks and says “getting to him.” The next girl doesn't impress Louis. Johannah sighs and says “here he is.” Johannah plays the last DVD. The boy grins and says “hi, my name is Liam, I'm 24 years old, I’ll be 25 in August. I love to sing, I make R and b music, I like to dance, but I also am a massive footie fan.” Louis says “yes!” Louis keeps listening and says “board, I want him on the board right now.” Johannah giggles and says “okay, okay.” Johannah tapes Liam to the board. 

Johannah gasps and says “Lord McAnderson.” Louis says “whose that?” Johannah opens it and puts it under England citizen and says “he’s an English lord, he responded to our call for English citizens. Ah, Aiden McAnderson.” Louis gasps at the sight. Johannah giggles and says “oh this is wonderful love, thank you for agreeing to a selection.” Louis says “no, thank you for letting me have men!!” 

Johannah bursts into laughter and says “of course darling. Anyway, how far along is Cassandra now?” Louis says “15 weeks.” Johannah says “oh dear me.” Louis says “no one else is sticking out to me just based on their applications.” Johannah says “well we could request videos from all of them.” Louis says “I don't know yet.” Johannah says “here, maybe we can sort these into alphabetical order and we’ll have Nancy as well as someone else look through the piles.” Louis says “good idea.” They sort the rest of the piles into alphabetical order. 

Two weeks later, the applications close since they've gotten way over 200 applications so far. The 4 television companies’ people, go through the names and start to make a spread sheet. Nancy says “okay, we won't change any of these picks your highness, but we’d like the chance to automatically get rid of any contestants with the same name as the ones you’ve already chosen.” Louis agrees. They sort through the rest and don't find any more Harry's. 

Louis says “oh, I didn't get a chance to finish looking through the ones that are England only citizens.” Louis ends up choosing a guy named Lucas, a guy named Andrew, a guy named Christopher, a guy named Johnathan, a guy named Matthew and a guy named Trevor. Nancy and Johannah choose Alex, Scott and Sebastian. Johannah chooses Kevin, Patrick, Randell and Zachary of Jenovia. The list of boys is completed on a spread sheet. Nancy says “you’ve got plenty of boys. Trust me on that. Now we need more girls. You’ve got 7, that's no where near enough. Considering you have 26 men.” Louis whistles and says “wow.”

Johannah says “how many more do we need?” Nancy says “13.” Johannah and Louis pick out Abigail, Annabelle, Desiree, Jacqueline and Juliette from Jenovia. 

Johannah and Nancy pick out the rest of the girls. Alana, Deanna, Brittney, Kristen, Pamela, Sabrina, Tracey and Vicky. 

They're finished finally on Tuesday and Louis figures out that Cassandra is officially 17 weeks along. 

Nancy says “alright so let's go through this again, yes?” They all agree. Nancy says “first Friday of November, is the first night we film the selection. That last week, everyone with titles will arrive. Two weeks before that, the normal citizens will arrive as well as Lord Malik.” Johannah smirks and tells them all that he stinks at royal etiquette still.

Nancy says “we need one to two weeks to allow them enough time to pack their stuff.” Everyone agrees. Nancy says “what's Lady Cassandra's expected delivery date?” Johannah says “third week of September to the first week of October.” Nancy gasps and says “I thought it was after Christmas!!” Johannah says “oops!!” Nancy says “look through that last bag of applications, we need number 47!!”

Louis and Johannah look through the last bag. Shawn Mendes, instantly sticks out at Louis and his DVD is amazing. Shawn's a dual citizen of Canada as well as the UK. He's a signer songwriter and he has a very hard time dating because everyone wants to be with him since he's famous. He's 22, but there's one tiny problem. He won't be available until the end of September for their selection. Louis gives him to Nancy. She grins and adds him to all of their sheets. 

Louis and his family go back to their small house while they work on up grading the palace to transform the old nursery into a better one as well as figuring out how to add a second bed to every single room for the contestants. 

Louis stays in contact with Cassandra and she tells him that her doctor is recommending that they come out before the selection starts. Louis agrees and suggests in 2 weeks.

Cassandra is flown out at 19 weeks pregnant and is able to live at the palace with the family. 

On Friday, Louis is put in a black glittering suit to be introduced to the British public. Louis smiles and says “hello, I'm Prince William of Jenovia. I just would like to start off by thanking everyone who sent in an application to take part in my selection. So I'm here because I’ve been asked to introduce myself to you all incase you don't know who I am yet. I have six siblings, they're all younger than me. There's Charlotte, Felicity, Daisy and Phoebe, then the youngest twins.” Louis refuses to say their names out loud. Louis says “it says talk about yourself, oops!” Louis bursts into laughter.

Harry's pov:

Harry watches the BBC almost every night hoping for an update on the selection. The news finally comes on and the host, Jack says “we’ve got an update from the royal family of Jenovia this evening, let's go to the palace.”

Harry gasps at the sight of Prince William. Gemma says “he’s going to be the death of you, isn't he?!” Harry nods his head and says “fuck!!” Gemma laughs her head off.

Harry laughs at Prince William who reads from the prompter word for word. Louis says “I like football a lot, I dabble in piano playing, I only like to sing in the shower, and I like ballroom dancing. Oh and I play guitar.” Harry gasps. Harry says “Gemma, I think you won between us.” Gemma says “I doubt it.”

Louis says “can I talk about the selection?” They nod their heads. Louis grins and says “Nancy said yes! Okay.” Louis tries to calm himself down and says “we’ve narrowed down from way over two hundred applications down to just under fifty. Let me tell you, it was hard work. Am I allowed to talk about when it will start?” Louis says “no?! Why not?!” Louis huffs, stomps his foot and pouts before saying “but I wanna announce the men right now!!” Someone starts howling in laughter in the background. Louis grins and says “fine!! I’ll save the best for last. What about the girls? Can I just get them over with right now?!”

Gemma gasps and says “oh my god, the little shit!!” Louis says “and I'm being told to shut my mouth! Or they’ll cut me off the air. Haha, I don't believe you. I’m” and the connection is lost. Harry pouts and says “darn it!!” The BBC host comes back on laughing and says “ah that Prince William, what a funny lad! Anyway, the selection contestants will be announced on two nights since there are so many names to go through. We’ll be broadcasting that in about two to four weeks, I believe. Now onto British Royalty news, Lady Cassandra is now 16 weeks pregnant, but some people are questioning her. Here's Jack with the latest.” 

Jack says “lady Cassandra of Yorkshire, is supposedly 16 weeks pregnant, but here's the latest picture of her that got posted on her Instagram with the caption sixteen weeks. Due to the size of her stomach, people are questioning weather she is really as far along as she says she is. Many are thinking that she's probably closer to 18 weeks, or even higher than that. But for all we know, she could be having more than one. It's highly likely since she comes from a large family. She herself is a quadruplet and her mother is a quintuplet. Sources close to Lady Cassandra have said that they refuse to comment on her pregnancy, but did say that the father of the child is going to be taking it after it's born.”

Harry's surprised by that. Jack says “reporting from Yorkshire, in Doncaster, this is Jack, back to you in the studio.” They go back to the studio and move onto other news.

Louis’ pov:

Cassandra has an appointment with Samantha at the 20 weeks mark. Some of them are underweight and also Samantha discovers not six, but eight babies. She tells them that they’ve got a meeting in the maternity ward with the nicu staff.

They go over to the maternity ward and meet the four NICU doctors. Jennifer, is a pulmonologist. Nicole is a pulmonologist from the U.K. Savannah is the head of the NICU. David is a Neonatologist. Samantha lets them know that lady Cassandra is pregnant with eight babies and that Louis William Tomlinson is the father. They gasp. Louis smiles and says “please, call me Louie. Also to protect the babies, from the media, I’d prefer that you used Mos-vitz-ca, which is Moscavitz spelled half backwards.” They understand and respect that decision.

They all agree to have at least 4 to 6 teams for the babies as well as at least 3 transport teams. They’ve got 16 empty incubators and 4 large rooms. Louis and Cassandra get to see the NICU too.


	4. Chapter 4: New home for the next few weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra put on bed rest. Contestants announced to the public. They inform everyone of when Prince William is available for the selection. Cassandra gets hospitalized, and babies are delivered at exactly 24 weeks old. Harry figures out how much time there is until they start filming. They're informed of the rules and everyone arrives in Jenovia in Mid October. All of the contestants meet each other. They all are assigned rooms at the palace.

Cassandra gets put on bedrest at the 23 mark and they decide to announce the selected contestants on Friday of that week as well as Sunday.

Harry's pov: 

On Friday evening, BBC news starts and announces that they'll be checking in with the Jenovian palace, specifically Prince William.

15 minutes in, they jump live to the palace of Jenovia. Louis starts speaking French, he stumbles over a few words. Louis says “so let me just say that in English.” Harry giggles. Louis says “good evening, people of Jenovia and England. I’m Prince William Tomlinson, and we’re about to start off by naming the chosen people for the selection from Jenovia.” Harry looks surprised. 

Louis spins to another camera and a huge touch screen television is activated. Louis says “we’re going to start out with our fancy titles of Jenovia. Lord Nicholas, Sir Logan, Sir Garret and Knight Bradley.” A few people cheer in the background. Louis grins and says “now let's finish the men from Jenovia. Kevin, Patrick, Randal, and Zachary.” Their pictures pop up one at a time. Louis says “now time for the ladies.” 

A lady coughs and says “dual citizens.” Louis glares and says “oi, this is my time in the spotlight, not yours.” The lady giggles. Louis grins and says “sorry, that was me mum. No, I will not do dual citizens too, they’ll be announced on the weekend.” Louis blushes and says “oh, never mind.” Louis says “Im sorry, I was just scolded by my mother. I think we’re probably going to announce all of the names tonight.”

Harry gasps. Louis says “alright for the girls of Jenovia, we have Miss Abigail, Miss Annabelle, Miss Desiree, Miss Jacqueline, Miss Sabrina, Miss Sidney, you best be sassy sweetheart or this prince is going to be disappointed.” Louis bobs his head and snaps his finger. Harry’s jaw drops and he giggles. Gemma gasps and says “holy shit.” Louis says “and last but not least Miss Juliette!” They cheer. Harry pouts.

Louis says “so our dual citizens have been waiting just as long as the Jenovian ones, but I feel like that's leaving very little names for Sunday, don't you all agree with me?” Someone obviously agrees because Louis says “alright!! See you Sunday at 7:30 sharp!!”

Gemma groans and says “fuck you Tomlinson!!” Harry giggles and says “that's no way to speak to a Prince’s picture.” Gemma says “he’s infuriating!!!” Harry laughs and says “well then let's hope he picked me over you.”

On Sunday, they turn on BBC right at 7:30. James Corden grins and says “good evening! My name is James Corden. I have the pleasure of being your host this year for the royal selection with Prince William Tomlinson. We are live in a beautiful little castle here in Jenovia. This is the Tomlinson's private home, so it's extremely exclusive. We’re in their meeting room.” There is cheering in the background. The camera shows the audience. James grins and says “our audience is the Royal family of Jenovia.” They all grin. William smiles and waves. James says “alright Prince William, get up and join me.” William gets up and says “okay.”

They bring over a tablet. William says “let’s start with the titles, yes?” James says “whatever you wish your majesty.” William says “Lord Aiden McAndrew.” Gemma gasps. William says “Sir Anthony, Lord Caleb.” Gemma shrugs to both of those names. Louis says “Lord Zayn Malik of Bradford. Sir Liam Payne of Wolverhampton and Lord Niall Horan of Mullingar Ireland.” Gemma says “wow, lots of Lords and sirs.” Louis says “now let's finish the Ireland boys. Fredrick and Scott.” Their names and pictures appear, then disappear.

Louis’ pov:

Louis says “Lady Eleanor, Manchester.” Lottie cheers. Louis says “I see we have a lady Eleanor fan in the audience, Charlotte?” Charlotte says “what? I thought we were cheering for everyone?” Louis says “oh.” Louis shrugs and says “Lady Madison, Lady Mallory daughter of Duke…” Johannh shrugs. Louis shrugs too and says “Lady Sophia of Leeds. Lady Jo-Anna. And Lady Cassandra of Yorkshire.”

Harry's pov:

Harry gasps after hearing Lady Cassandra. James says “we’re going to take a break from announcing names to fix our set up.” They bring in another camera. William says “bonjour!” William speaks more French. 

The setting behind them changes so that there's a screen behind them. William says “we’re currently announcing the selected people from England, just so that everyone here in Jenovia knows. Then we’ll have the entire list with last names and everything shown.” They cheer.

Louis’ pov:

Louis says “Alanna, Northern Yorkshire. Deanna.” They show their pictures and full names next to Louis. Louis says “Brittney, Kristen, Pamela, Sidney, Tracey and Vicky.”

Harry's pov:

James says “slow down your majesty.” Louis says “sorry.” They catch up after a few minutes. Louis grins and says “Edward Sheehan, Southern London.” Harry looks shocked. Louis says “Christopher.” They show the photo. Louis says “Alex.” Alex’s photo is shown. Louis says “Andrew.” They show Andrew’s photo. Louis smirks and says “Johnathan.” They show Johnathan. Louis says “and from Cheshire.” Louis pauses for effect. 

Harry holds his breath. Gemma crosses her fingers and chants me quietly. Louis says “Styles….” Gemma gasps and shrieks. Louis says “HARRY!!” Gemma says “Fuck you Tomlinson!!!” Louis smirks and says “hi Gemma, so sorry love, but you're brother is so much hotter than you.” Louis winks. Gemma squeaks. Johannah bursts into laughter. Louis says “anyway! Matthew.” They show his photo. Louis says “Sebastian.” They show the photo. Louis says “and lastly Trevor!” They show Trevor’s photo. Louis says “by the way, Ruth and Nicola Payne, you both are very pretty ladies in waiting, but Sir Liam plays football and he’s extremely cute. Sorry girls!” Harry bursts into laughter. Someone says “you made a mistake.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis looks shocked at Nancy and says “when?” Nancy says “on Friday, the name Sidney?” Louis says “oh!!!” Louis eyes go wide. Louis says “I’m so so sorry, so on Friday, I said that I chose Sidney and I said she was from Jenovia, she's from where?” Nancy says “England.” Louis says “where in England?” Nancy says “her full name and picture is on the screen with her location.” Louis grins and says “you better be sassy sweetheart, I was dead serious about that.” Louis winks. His siblings burst into giggles.

Johannah informs everyone that Prince Willaim will not be available for the selection until November, which is when they’ll start filming as well as airing the selection. But they’ll need all contestants in Jenovia three weeks a head of the day they start filming. So in about a week or so they will be hearing from someone who is doing from the palace to inform them of the rules. It's going to take them about a week to inform everyone in Jenovia as well as the UK, then they’ll have a few weeks to pack before they're flown out to the palace.

Louis’ pov:

Cassandra gets hospitalized Monday morning. They decide to deliver them on Tuesday, since Cassandra's blood pressure and heart rate are going up too high. Louis keeps Cassandra calm and talks to all of the babies too. Louis tells them that he’s going to be meeting them all so soon, but they've gotta wait a few more minutes. He knows just how impatient they all are because of course they have to be just like him when it comes to impatience.

Samantha and everyone move Cassandra and Louis to the delivery area. Louis keeps Cassandra distracted while they start prepping.

Louis keeps his focus completely on her and keeping the babies that are still in her as calm as possible too. Nicole says “first one is out, you’re all doing wonderful.” A few seconds later, Louis hears a baby cry, followed by more crying. Cassandra sighs in relief to hear crying. Nicole says “number four is out.” Savannah says “okay, team 5, you’re needed now.” Jennifer says “number six and number seven are out.” Samantha says “nine, ten, eleven, twelve.” 

Jennifer rushes over to Cassandra because of the way her face freaks out. Jennifer gives her albuterol and coos into her ear. Jennifer and Louis promise her that none of them could’ve know that there was twelve until right now. Louis just starts crying and whispers into her ear “it's alright, they’re all going to be fine, yes?”

More start crying. They bring in 5 more incubators. Savannah says “Louie, we need you to go with the first group.” Louis says “what? are you sure?” One of them starts screaming really loudly. Nicole coos and says “you’re alright pumpkin, I know sweetheart. It's alright, they're both right here still. Sh honey.” They all agree that Louis should stay put. 9 through twelve are so tiny. Louis almost breaks down with how tiny number 12 is. They put twelve in an incubator and it cries softly after they get it breathing with some help. 

Louis leaves with the insane amounts of teams. Security helps escort the train of incubators and more transport teams rush to the area. They start saying “move out of the way!! Large amount of incubators coming through.” Louis lets the beginning of the team keep moving while he tries to blend in with everyone. 

They get to the NICU finally. They're all put in the four largest private rooms. The four doctors finally arrive with the last four. Louis wants to know how Cassandra is too. 

Jennifer says “they're making sure that there are no more babies, getting out as much as they can, working on closing her up and taking her back to a room. She calmed down, she's alright too. Louis breaks down crying and Jennifer just holds him in her arms while letting him break down in tears. They keep him out of two of the rooms for a little bit. Louis meets four of the babies, followed by 4 more, followed by 2 more and then the last two. The last four have tubes through their noses and mouths. Nicole explains that they made sure that all four of them had proper organs, all of them are okay and they're just on oxygen as well as feeding tubes. Louis calms down quickly. 

Cassandra's pov:

Samantha makes sure there are no babies left. The nurses that are left comfort Cassandra. She wants Louis so badly, she's absolutely terrified they'll pop her bladder or some shit. Cassandra pees herself and apologizes, killers been harping her bladder for months. They giggle. The nurse says “that's alright sweetie pie, don't apologize.” Samantha closes her up and they give her a bit of sedatives to help with the pain as well as pain medicines in her room. Samantha lets her know that she's going to feel pregnant still for quite a few weeks, and she's not allowed to move until her abdomen heals.

Louis’ pov:

The rest of the babies are just on oxygen via nose tubes, or through the incubators. Louis needs some space, but before he can go, they put baby bracelets all over his arms, as well as NICU babies. Louis visits Cassandra who also has baby bracelets, but the ones for the father. Louis is surprised and asks why. Cassandra explains that they're not worried about her leaving since she's recovering from major c section still, but they're worried about him leaving the building completely. Louis is so glad she's okay. Cassandra tells him how she got so scared they were going to pop her bladder. Louis asks Samantha. Samantha explains how there were so many placentas and she got worried that there were more babies. But they did a very good search and made sure all of the cords were cut, which is the best way to make sure they got all of the babies. It’ll be weird because as soon as her body figures out it's not pregnant, she could birth the placentas.

Harry's pov:

Harry realizes that they have over a month until they're even needed in Jenovia. He doesn't understand why they announced it so quickly when it is only the second week of September.

Unless Prince William couldn't wait two weeks to announce it. 

Harry's job is working at a bakery as well as singing and song writing. He goes to work and they are all so happy that he's going to be going to Jenovia. Harry figures out that if he lasts, he’ll be there until Christmas!! Harry thinks that's a very very rude thing of the royal family to do.

Louis’ pov:

The first few days go by extremely slowly and Louis feels antsy constantly. Nicole suggests bringing stuff to do to the Nicu to occupy his time. Louis disagrees, he was going to focus on the babies until the end of October. Nicole tells him that it's just too soon for him to hold them, she's very sorry. Louis understands, they're extremely tiny, he's actually scared of holding them. Nicole encourages him to keep talking to them and holding their little hands. Louis smiles and thanks her.

Two weeks later, Cassandra is fully recovered and is introduced to the babies. She starts producing milk for when they're able to drink out of bottles. Louis finds himself bored out of his mind whenever the babies are having naps, but beyond overwhelmed whenever they're all awake. 

A week later, Cassandra births the placentas and wants to loose the weight as quick as possible. Samantha tells her it's going to take quite some time before she starts to lose the weight.

A week later, Cassandra has to leave because it's the second week of October and she's due at the palace. Louis hugs her goodbye and wishes her good luck with everyone else. Cassandra smiles and thanks him. She still looks somewhat pregnant, but she's starting to loose weight as well as returning to a much more normal amount of food.

Harry's pov:

On Tuesday, two days after he found out he was in the selection, a lady comes over to their house from the royal palace of Jenovia. She grins and says “hello, is Harry Styles around?” Anne says “yes. HARRY!!” Harry walks downstairs and says “yeah?” Anne says “you have a visitor.” The lady walks in with a tablet and has a tote bag purse. The lady pulls out some papers and says “this is the rules of the selection.” Harry says “you’re not allowed to leave the competition until the Prince eliminates you?” 

The lady says “yeah, sorry. We just don't want to force Prince William to have to say goodbye to anyone before he’s ready.” Harry says “oh.” The lady says “you’ll be in Jenovia in about two and a half weeks, the reason being is that you don't have a title. So we need to teach you some basic royal manners.” 

Harry looks surprised. The lady says “well I mean there is one lord who has to participate in it too, mister Malik. Apparently he's quite horrible at it, queens words, not mine.” Harry smiles. 

The lady says “there will be dates every week and surprises from the prince.” Anne says “the application said that they needed to see a doctor.” The lady says “um yes, but I swear they left a note with Harry's name.” The lady looks it up on the tablet and says “ah, yes, it’ll be optional for you since you’ve got a phobia of doctors.” Harry is disappointed that they think it's a phobia. 

Anne rubs Harry's arm and says “it's called anxiety, he gets severe panic attacks around medical professionals.” The lady says “sorry, my bad.” The lady makes a note in the tablet. The lady says “just bring whatever clothes you would like and any other necessities from home. You don't have to worry about outfits for the first night or elimination nights or any other special occasions. You’ll have your own bed, but not your own room at the palace. It's big, but everyone is going to have to share rooms just because there are so many of you.”

The lady leaves and Harry calls Jennifer. Jennifer says “hey sweetpea, I talked to Johannah, and she's asked me to be one of their providers. You’ve got nothing to worry about and you’re one of three with severe anxiety with medical professionals.” Harry sighs in relief. Jennifer says “nothing to worry about sweetheart, okay?” Harry whispers “okay.” Harry hangs up and packs his bags. Harry packs his teddy bear in with all of his clothes.

Harry takes a while to pack all of his clothes as well as do laundry to have enough for at least a few weeks. His mother suggests getting more clothes. Harry sighs and purchases some more. Everyone wishes him good luck at the royal selection. Harry grins and thanks everyone.

About a week later, a big limo picks him up. Harry is surprised to meet two other people. Lord Payne and Lady Sophia, who are very tense people. Harry holds his back pack and messenger bag closer to him. He's bringing his computer, phone, his tablet and a teddy bear on the plane as well as his nebulizer. He has his guitar, his song book and duffle bag going into the trunk. Liam says “hi, I'm Liam.” Harry says “hi, I'm Harry.” Liam giggles and says “so did your sister freak out when William called her out?” Harry says “she was already freaking out as soon as he said our last name.” Liam laughs and says “oh man, he's pretty funny actually.” Sophia snorts and says “well I’ve already met him plenty of times, can be rude and he can't take a joke or sass, but he can deliver them.”

Harry ignores her and talks to Liam. At the airport, they all are taken to a private boarding area. A lady is standing there with a tablet, a man has a clipboard, tablet and walkie talkie next to her. The man says “hello, names?” They all give their names. They're told to sit down. 

Harry notices him put a check mark next to something on the clipboard. About 2 hours later, everyone is there. The lady claps her hands and everyone shuts up. She grins and says “hello everyone, my name is Stacey, this is Paddy.” Paddy grins and waves. Stacey says “we’re both with the Royal Family of Jenovia. So we're doing the airport a bit backwards, we’re going into private boarding. There are 28 of you and we’re going to go through the security now.” They all are surprised. Stacey says “as you can see, Lady Cassandra isn't here, that's because she was flown out to Jenovia about 2 weeks earlier than the rest of you due to her pregnancy.”

They go through air port security. Their luggage is checked for the private jet to Jenovia. They all have to go through one at a time through the two lines of security. Harry's nebulizer is taken out and they try to turn it on. They turn it off and he’s cleared. Harry thanks them. Harry's sat between Liam and Zayn on the plane. The two shake hands for an introduction and then talk about all of the royal events they’ve attended in the last few months. Harry sighs, puts in his headphones and lets one direction sing to him. 

The two of them continue to talk until they realize that they left Harry out of the conversation. Harry looks across the isle and sees that a poor girl is stuck between Lady Eleanor and Lady Sophia. The girl smiles and says “hi, I'm Mallory.” Harry grins and says “hi, I'm Harry.” 

A little over two hours later, they're told to look out their window. Stacey says “look out your windows and welcome to Jenovia.” Harry gasps at the site of the palace near them. 

Stacey says “that will be your home for the next couple of months and if you're lucky, the rest of your life.” Harry can't imagine that becoming his home. He still feels like he's in a dream. 

Their adventure stops once they get to the airport. Their stuff is in baggage claim and they all grab their luggage. They're brought to the palace in buses. They all gasp at the sight. Their stuff is brought in by more staff than Harry can count and divided by name. They all stand with their stuff. Harry quickly figures out that they're three weeks early because they've got to do a lot more work than they originally told everyone. 

Stacey says “so we all thought that a week would be enough time to do everything, but then we realized we have to get measurements for every single one of you, order dresses and suits, plus teach you everything you need to know before the Royal Family even arrives back to the palace.” Everyone gasps. Stacey smirks and says “you really thought we’d let you all be in the same place as Prince William for three whole weeks before you're due to meet him?” They all nod their heads. Stacey just says “sorry, not sorry.”

The Jenovian and Irish contestants arrive. Niall hugs Liam tightly and says “bro, I’ve missed you mate!!” Liam laughs and says “missed you too Horan!! Oh, you gotta meet Zayn.” Niall hugs Zayn and says “ZAYNIE BOY!!!” The ladies, lords and everyone with a title all swarm the newest arrival. 

Someone snorts and says “it's like a circus in here.” Harry says “and the prince isn't even here yet, image how much crazier it will get when he's here.” The guy says “Lord Nicholas.” Harry says “Harry Styes.” The guy grins and says “Tomlinson sassed your sister, that was epic mate.” Harry says “she wasn't amused at all.” Nicholas laughs and says “I bet.” Paddy blows a whistle. They all stop talking. Paddy says “everyone listen up!! You’ve all been assigned a number between 1 and 46. Group A, B, C, D or E, and a room. Pay attention please!” They all look over.

Stacey says “alright! Niall Horan and Liam Payne, group E, floor 2, west wing, your room is marked with both of your names. Stand by Margret please.” Paddy says “Aiden and Bradley! Group E, floor 2, east wing, stand on this stair case behind me!” The two boys move with all of their stuff behind Paddy. Stacey says “Cassandra and Eleanor, group A, floor three, west wing.” The two girls stand by Margret. Stacey says “no, elevator, Paul.” Paul says “right here girls!!” They go to the elevator. Paul escorts them to their room.

Stacey says “Garret and Kevin, Garrett group E, Kevin group C. Floor 2, east wing.” They go with Paddy. Stacey says “Logan and Nicholas! East wing, group e, floor two.” They also go with Paddy. Stacey says “Patrick and Randall, group D. Floor 2, east wing.” Stacey says “alright, Paddy’s 1st group, go to your rooms.” 

They follow paddy. Stacey says “Zayn Malik! Harry Styles! Group D, floor two, west wing.” They stand with Niall and Liam. 

Stacey says “Ed Sheeran and Lucas, group C, floor two, west wing.” They go over to the small group too. Stacey says “Trevor and Sebastian, group C, floor two, west wing.” They go over to the group. Stacey says “you can go with Margret.” They all follow Margret to the Elevators. 

Normal pov:

Stacey says “next three groups that I call, stand on this stair case behind me. You’ll go with Paul when he returns. Sir Anthony and Lord Caleb, group E, floor two, east wing. Zachary and Fredrick, group D. Alex and Andrew, group D, east wing.” They all grab their stuff and stand by the stairs. Paul returns and they follow him up the stairs. Stacey says “alright. The rest of you boys are on the west wing of the second floor. Christopher and Johnathan, room mates. Matthew and Scott, roommates. Did I forget anyone?” Stacey says “oh and you four are all in group C.” They follow Margret upstairs.

Stacey sighs and says “all of you girls are on the third floor, so let's just head to the elevators.” They all go to the two elevators and take quite a few trips upstairs. On the third floor, Cassandra and Eleanor are waiting. 

Stacey leads the way to the wing that the girls will be staying in. Stacey says “Cassandra and Eleanor, right there, group a. Stacey points to their room. They both go inside. Stacey rolls her eyes, points to the room across and says “Lady Sophia, Lady Mallory, group B.” They both go into their room. Stacey says “Lady Madison, Lady Jo-Anna, group b, right there.” They go into their room. Stacey's points to the next room and says “Abigail, Annabelle, right there, group a.” They go into their rooms. Stacey moves down two doors on each side. Stacey points to the rest of the doors and says “find your names.” They all find their names.

Stacey says “all girls, hallway now.” They all walk out of their rooms. Stacey says “group A, Desiree, Jacqueline, Sabrina, Juliette, Alana and Deanna. Group b, Brittney, Kristen, Pamela, Sidney, Tracey and Vicky.”

Stacey says “you all are dismissed, snacks are available from now until 4:30 downstairs in the ballroom. Dinner is served at 5:30, in the dinning hall. Get some rest, unpack and see you at dinner time.”

Andrew’s pov: 

Andrew is absolutely amazed by the size of the palace, things are chaotic in the ball room, but he tries to remember as many names as possible. There’s a lot of alphas, but there’s a ton of omegas too, the amount of scents is extremely overwhelming. A man stands next to him and says “holy shit, this place is fucking huge.” Andrew laughs and says “I know lad, it’s insane.” The boy says “Logan.” Andrew smiles, shakes his hand and says “Andrew.” Logan grins and says “we’re both alphas, that’s going to be a struggle.” Andrew says “I mean only if we make it a struggle.” Logan says “true.” A whistle blows through the chaos and they all go silent. Paddy, the security person, says “everyone listen up!! You’ve all been assigned a number between 1 and 46. Group A, B, C, D or E, and a room. Pay attention please!” Andrew whispers “guess this is it.” Logan whispers “yep, let the chaos begin.” Stacey calls names. Stacey says “Logan and Nicholas! East wing, group e, floor 2.” Logan says “bye lad, see you later maybe.” Andrew smiles and says “see ya mate.” Logan grabs his bags, and goes over to Paddy. Logan is introduced to Nicholas. Andrew is very bored, waiting for his name to be called. 

It takes Stacey quite a while to get through a few groups of names. Stacey says “next three groups that I call, stand on this stair case behind me. You’ll go with Paul when he returns. Sir Anthony and Lord Caleb, group E, floor two, east wing. Zachary and Fredrick, group D. Alex and Andrew, group D, east wing.” Andrew grabs his bags, and goes over to stand behind Stacey, meeting Anthony, Caleb, Zachary, Fredrick and his roommate Alex. Paul returns pretty quickly and they follow him to the elevators to go upstairs. Paul escorts each of them to their correct rooms. It’s a gigantic room, with two queen beds inside. Alex says “holy shit.” Andrew says “I have a feeling we’re going to be saying that a lot this week.” Alex laughs at that and says “true.” Alex shuts the door and says “is it just me, or are you overwhelmed by the scents?” Andrew says “so fucking overwhelmed, I never have felt that overwhelmed from alpha and omega scents mixed.” Alex says “same, my alpha senses are going nuts.” Andrew says “yeah, same with mine. I have a feeling it’ll just get worse, or maybe it’ll settle down.” Alex says “I hope so, just glad to be rooming with an alpha.” Andrew says “same here.” 

Andrew takes time to unpack, while Alex goes off to explore the palace, not even bothering to unpack yet. Andrew figures he’s here for at least three weeks, so he might as well get comfortable. Alex clearly quickly makes friends, or he already met them downstairs. Andrew is introduced to Anthony and Aiden. Aiden rubs him the wrong way, right away, which was bound to happen with so many alphas. Nicholas also rubs him the wrong way, even though they’re just meeting. Definitely is because of the way Nicholas is already moaning about how many omega scents he smells, that he’s rubbed Andrew the wrong way. Aiden just is discussing weather the prince is an alpha or an omega, that he thinks based on pictures that the prince is an omega, based on his ass being so big. Andrew is grossed out by their conversations, and sends them out of the room so he can finish unpacking. Caleb, Alex and Anthony stay back, with him. Alex says “didn’t realize they were that kind of alpha.” Andrew snorts and says “sex crazed? I’m not that surprised, but I thought they’d wait at least a few more hours before going too nuts.” Caleb says “I don’t smell whatever you lads are talking about, everyone smells like perfumes and cologne to me.” Anthony says “you heard of alpha, betas and omegas?” Caleb says “no, I haven’t actually. I’ve heard of tops and bottoms, but not whatever that all is.” Andrew explains it a bit and Caleb is amazed. Caleb says “wow, so you all are smelling omega scents here.” Andrew says “yeah, if the prince is an alpha, he’ll probably eliminate us all one by one, by one.” Caleb says “I doubt it.” Andrew ventures around and meets Niall Horan, who’s a very hyper omega from what he can tell. Andrew smiles softly, already liking his personality. Niall Horan is also quite social for an omega, quickly introducing Andrew to all of his friends here. Zayn seems shy, Liam is very out going and very vocal about being an alpha. Niall just snorts about that. Harry introduces himself as Harry and he seems to have a lot of confidence, which is probably why the prince chose him. 


	5. New Lifestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three weeks of preparations before the selection starts. Drama with Cassandra. Harry discovers that William can't cook and almost burnt down the palace. Shawn arrives the last week and they all give interviews for the show. Everyone meets Prince William at the same time. Interesting first meetings happen.

Harry's pov:

Stacey’s voice carries through the hallway of the second floor. Harry and Zayn's room is huge with two queen sized beds. Harry is in awe of the rooms decorations. Zayn just looks at the closet. Harry giggles and says “rooms are huge.” Zayn says “can't imagine how big the royal family's rooms are.” Harry says “totally.” Liam and Niall gawk at the size of their room. Liam says “fuck sake, this room is massive.” Margret knocks on the door and says “boys?” Zayn says “yeah?” Margret says “this room is actually the older twins room. They won't be here at all for a few weeks, and by the time they all arrive, there should be plenty of rooms open for them on the third floor. Just thought you should know that this is a royal family room, not a guest room.” Margret leaves grinning.

Zayn says “wow.” At dinner time, they're all taught the basics of table manners by this lady who scares all of them. She threatens all of them with a hermise scarf if they lean forward too far. Harry leans forward to grab the salt. 

Cassandra just barely eats her food. Everyone looks worried because they know she's pregnant. A staffer asks if she's okay. Cassandra shakes her head no and tells them she feels lightheaded. 

Harry helps her because he likes helping pregnant women. Harry offers to talk to her babies and maybe help soothe them. Cassandra giggles and thanks him, but declines the offer. Harry sings to them anyway and it causes Cassandra to break down crying as well as asks for a doctor. 

Cassandra's pov:

Samantha arrives and checks Cassandra out. Samantha informs everyone that she's taking lady Cassandra to the hospital. They all gasp. Stacey brings down some of her stuff, including the pump kit as well as the cooler boxes. They take her to the hospital and straight to the NICU. Louis is surprised to see Cassandra and Samantha. Louis coos and says “what's wrong love?” Cassandra breaks down crying and tells him what a horrible omega she is. Louis comforts her, he had his suspicions that she was an omega, but now she confirmed it. 

Louis informs the general public that Shawn Mendes is the surprise pick for the selection. He's going to have 47 people, but the selected contestants have no idea, they won't know until the first night. Louis grins so wide and giggles. 

Louis hangs up with the bbc and then comforts Cassandra. Louis introduces her to all twelve babies. 

Cassandra is able to hold their hands and that's more than enough contact for her to be able to realize that she's doing very well. The last four are finally moved into one room together. None of them have feeding tubes in anymore, they've all been getting gently switched to bottles. 

Louis encourages Cassandra to do the pumping of the milk, they need it to keep thriving. Cassandra understands, but then is devastated to learn that Melanie as well as Joey aren't tolerating it very well. Nicole assures Cassandra that it's pretty common in premies to have a sensitivity to milk, so just try to drink lactaid. Cassandra agrees. The instructions for the palace staff are written down. Cassandra is kept overnight, at least that's what they tell his mother, and she sleeps with the four littlest ones that are in completely closed off incubators.

Andrew's pov: 

At dinner time, Andrew is put in between this alpha named Edward and Logan. They all are taught how to eat properly, which he didn’t expect the teaching to happen this quickly. The pregnant omega mother, is worrying him a lot, she’s not eating, which is usually a sign from an omega that they’re in a lot of distress. Andrew asks if she’s okay. She says that she’s fine. A staffer asks her if she’s okay, she clearly gives a real answer to the staffer. He catches her saying that she feels light headed, so he gets up to help. Harry is also up to help, so they both walk with Cassandra to sit her down somewhere. Harry seems very into babies and wanting to help Cassandra, who doesn’t seem to want the help he’s offering. Cassandra reacts in a way he wasn’t expecting at all, by crying and asking to see a doctor. Harry is surprised, but also looks hurt. Andrew says “we should go back to dinner.” The maid promises she’s got Cassandra, taking the pregnant omega with her. A doctor arrives, to see Cassandra and take care of her. Andrew catches a glimpse of the woman, as she’s taken to where Cassandra is. Andrew excuses himself, checking with the doctor that Cassandra’s alright. The doctor says “I actually think I have to take her to the hospital for a while.” Andrew says “alright, can I help at all? The doctor lets him help them get Cassandra back up. A few maids bring down Cassandra’s bags, to go overnight to the hospital, while the doctor informs everyone that she’s taking Cassandra to the hospital. Andrew helps as much as he can, but let’s the doctor and palace staff take care of the omega. 

Andrew notices the breast milk pumping machine and now he understands why the omega is struggling so much, she must’ve given birth prematurely. She probably got separated from her babies before she was okay to be physically separated from them, because they’re probably in intensive care. They’re informed a few hours later that Cassandra is being admitted, kept overnight, possibly longer. Andrew sighs, she’s most definitely an omega and gave birth early. Everyone starts to go upstairs to their rooms at 8:30 pm. It's been a long day already.

On day three, Andrew is hanging out with Harry, Alex, Anthony, and Logan, when Harry seems not right all of the sudden. Andrew says "what's wrong?" Harry says "asthma, can't breathe right." Andrew says "alright, is your medicine here?" Harry nods his head and says "yeah, back pack." Andrew says "in your room?" Harry says "yeah." Andrew says "let's go upstairs, okay?" Harry says "okay." They all go upstairs, to Harry's room. Andrew is able to get Harry to point to the back with the medicine. Andrew gets the back pack and it's heavy. Andrew discovers a nebulizer, which he already knows how to work, so he quickly gets everything together for Harry. Andrew knows that albuterol is the right one to give Harry, without any questions. Andrew says "who's this cutie?" Harry blushes profusely and says "teddy, don't tell anyone." Andrew swears he won't. They all promise not to say anything, to anyone. Harry takes his teddy bear and says "this is embarrassing." Andrew finishes putting the medicine together and has Logan plug it into an outlet. Andrew moves to put the mask on Harry's face and is surprised by how quickly Harry leans backwards. Alex catches Harry from falling backwards off of the bed and says "woah love, I'm guessing you don't like to take your medicine?" Harry says "no." Andrew has Harry sit in a better spot, that way he's on the bed. Harry folds his arms, and pouts, saying that Andrew's not supposed to figure this out so quickly, he needs Andrew to be less smart. Andrew snickers at this, it's still a struggle, but he and Alex are able to get the mask on Harry's face some how. Alex says "next time this one just lies down, because that's where he's ended up." Andrew snickers at this and says "yeah, really." Harry says "thanks for helping." Harry seems to be helped a lot by albuterol. Once it's over, Andrew helps with taking everything apart again. Andrew says "if you need help with medicine at all, let one of us know. I'd gladly help." They all agree that they'd help Harry anytime. Harry grins and says "okay, I'd like that. Thank you." 

Alex shows Harry where their room is, once he's able to breathe again, while Andrew gets the medicine parts soaking. The staff already have a medicine spot for Harry, meaning he's already been taking care of it himself. Andrew grabs the clean parts, putting it in the bags from Harry's medicine bag, to take back upstairs. The king shockingly is in charge of cleaning up the medicine parts. The king says "I know my way around a nebulizer, is that really so shocking?" Andrew smiles and says "yes sir, it is quite shocking." The king snickers and says "you don't have to call me sir, it's your majesty actually." Andrew's horrified at that and apologizes profusely, he will remember next time. 

The king laughs hysterically this time, grins wide and says "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Andrew sighs in relief. The king snickers and says "what's your name?' Andrew says "Andrew." The king says "I'm Dan, I do hope you're washing your hands before you touch medicine parts." Andrew promises that he is. The king says "good, last thing we need is colds spreading here." Andrew says "I thought no royal family member was here, for quite a few more weeks." Dan says "that was before so many medicine parts were involved. My wife is still away with the kids, but they'll be here soon enough." Andrew smiles at this and says "oh, alright." Andrew thanks him and leaves the kitchen, going back to Harry. 

Shockingly, that night, Harry comes into their room very late, to do symbicort, his controller medication. Andrew learns with Alex and Logan in the morning, that Harry's got pretty severe anxiety with medicine, medical equipment, everything involving medicine. Anthony joins them, while it's going and Harry tells him too. Anthony says "that's alright mate, everyone's scared of something, I'm scared of stink bugs." Harry squeals and cracks up at this confession from Anthony. He grins wide and says "yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, but those bugs are scary." 

Harry's pov:

Lady Cassandra returns from the hospital over four days later. Everyone is relieved because she's still pregnant looking. Lady Cassandra gives the staff the new instructions. Harry hears a few of them complain about it.

Eleanor, Sophia and Harry hang out the most with Lady Cassandra. Harry talks to the babies in her belly and everyone ends up copying him. Harry asks how many she's pregnant with and when she's due. That question sets her off into a crying fit and a bit of a panic attack. Cassandra is escorted away by her maids. 

Louis’ pov:

Nicole sends Louis home to take a shower and change, he hasn't changed in three weeks, he sticks. Louis is so offended, but then smells himself. Louis blushes and thanks her for being so brutally honest with him. She just grins, smirks and says “no problem, Louie.”

Louis goes back to the palace and is able to sneak his way in. Louis hears a maid ask who stunk up the entire palace?! Louis hears a roaring laugh and some one yell “you smelt it, you dealt it!!! Everyone, she farted!!!” Louis hears everyone bursting into laughter. Louis goes to his room and takes a long shower.

Louis changes his clothes and puts on deodorant. Louis checks on Cassandra. Cassandra is shocked, but whispers “hi.” Louis hugs her and asks what's got her so upset. Cassandra tells him that she's not loosing weight fast enough. Louis is surprised, he thought for sure that she would loose weight as soon as the placentas and babies came out. She agrees with him.

Louis takes her with him to the hospital again. Samantha coos and checks her out. Samantha assures her that she has lost some weight, it's going to be very slow to loose the amount of weight she gained being pregnant with a dozen babies.

Harry's pov:

Cassandra returns and is way more upbeat then she's been the whole week. Everyone looks impressed by her change in attitude. She even starts to pump infront of them. Everyone is confused at the pumping aspect of it all. She just ignores their staring and whispers to herself ignore them, ignore them.

Johannah and her daughters arrive. The girls all hug lady Cassandra. Johannah and Dan introduce everyone to their younger children. They all grin and wave. Johannah gives Cassandra about thirteen presents. Cassandra thinks it's extremely weird that the queen gave her thirteen boxes all wrapped up. Cassandra opens the first one and gasps at the little baby outfits. They turn on the cameras to film this. Everyone awes at the little outfits for babies. Cassandra opens the next box and it's got a little note in it. Cassandra says “don't read this out loud.” 

Everybody giggles at her and she blushes. Cassandra tries not to cry as she thanks them. Cassandra refuses to show anyone what's in the box. Stacey takes it straight to her room. Margret takes the baby's clothes up to her room too. Cassandra gasps at the sweater and puts it away even quicker than the others before saying that it's mine!! Everyone giggles and snickers at her mother hen behavior. The next box is birthing class session coupons that expired two months ago. Johannah grins and says “bit late, eh?” Cassandra laughs and says “they expired two months ago!!” The girls all laugh and tell her it was Prince William’s as well as their mothers idea.

The rest of the boxes are very small baby blankets. Cassandra sniffs one of them, grins and giggles before snuggling with it. Cassandra takes the rest of the gifts up to her room.

Eleanor returns and says “okay, I really really don't want to be pregnant after seeing her!! She takes the phrase mother hen to a whole new level.” Niall laughs and says “did she build a nest or some shit?” Eleanor says “that's exactly what it looks like!! And every single blanket that they gave her are in the nest.”

Cassandra's pov:

Before dinner, Eleanor says “I can't believe some fool agreed to take six babies all by himself.” Cassandra sighs and says “to be fair, at the time, we both thought it was only three. Then a couple weeks later, boom six some how.” Eleanor says “six were probably always there, just too small to see all six of them.” Cassandra says “I'm so tired again.” Eleanor laughs and says “oh I bet, but I'm hungry.” They go to the kitchen. 

The cook smiles and says “hi honey, you must be Cassandra.” Cassandra smiles and says “yeah, can I talk to you in private?” The cooks agrees. Eleanor leaves. Cassandra whispers “have you ever been pregnant?” The cook says “no, but Johannah has. You know, the queen?” Cassandra sighs and says “yeah, but I highly doubt any of her pregnancies resulted in premies.” The cook grins and says “her last one was premature twins.” Cassandra looks surprised and gasps. The cook says “ask her for advice, yes?” Cassandra nods her head and says “also, everyone thinks I'm still pregnant, but I'm not. I swear I'm not.”

Normal pov:

Cassandra leaves the area with Eleanor and the cook says “that man is a saint, I swear, god, you better slap some sense into Tomlinson, better send that girl home first week. Only thinking about herself. Also she’s thinking that she's not pregnant at all.” 

The whole staff has a meeting and the cook tells them what she learned from Cassandra. They all gasp and want her sent home the first week. The next morning, a kid walks into the kitchen and says “hello ma’am, good morning.” The cook grins and says “good morning, what's your name?” The boy says “Harry Styles.” The cook says “hello Harry, what are you doing in here?” Harry says “I was hoping to make myself some food.” 

The cook laughs and says “oi! I let Tomlinson try to make himself food one time and he almost burnt down the ENTIRE PALACE!! You wanna complain about the rules, ask Tomlinson how he almost burnt down the palace trying to make toast with eggs.” Harry's eyes go wide and he says “the prince almost burnt down the palace?!” The cook bursts into laughter and says “I'm exaggerating, but pretty much.” Harry squeaks and leaves the kitchen. 

Harry's pov:

Harry finds out from Cassandra that she was keeping track, until she stopped keeping track. Harry asks when she stopped keeping track. Cassandra shrugs and says “around 24 weeks.” Harry asks how long ago that was. Cassandra doesn't know honestly.

Louis’ pov:

Nicole gently breaks the news to Louis that he only has about a week left with the kids before he has to go to his selection. Louis knows that. He's been dreading leaving them. Nicole understands, they're going to miss him. Louis giggles and Jennifer introduces him to the family room. Louis gets the showering hint and thanks her. Jennifer just smiles and goes back to the kids. Louis changes and smells nice for a change. Louis goes back to trying to take care of himself that week. Nicole tells him he looks much more like a prince now. Louis giggles and flips her off. Nicole grins and laughs. Louis holds Melanie's hands and calls her princess a lot. 

The kids are still not doing right, so they try to switch them all to formula instead. They figure out Melanie has a temperature regulation issue as well as more than half of the kids. Louis isn't surprised by that, his cousin Zayn Malik has that issue too.

Harry's pov:

The week before they are due to start the selection, they all get fitted for new outfits. A new person arrives and they're taken to the third floor with all of their stuff.

Everyone is anxious because they think it's prince William. 

On Wednesday, they're all woken up by their maids and dressed in nice clothes to do interviews. 

Harry speaks some French. They film him three different times with three different cameras saying the same thing in French three times. The one speaks French back to him. Harry says “Je ne parle Francis.” He gasps and says “Vous ne parle Francise?!” Harry says “oui, Je ne parle Francis.” He says “oh.” 

Harry speaks about how he can't wait to get to know Prince William. They ask him what a deal breaker would be. Harry says “um if he's extremely rude to anyone, then I’d be pretty upset.” They try to get him to talk about himself and he says “I'm sorry, I thought this was an interview about the prince?” They let him go on and on about what he can't wait to find out about prince William. Harry says “I hope he likes my nails, I do them myself.” Harry shows off his nails that are painted. Harry blushes and says “I don't know why I just showed you that, I mean it's just clear nail polish. I’d be crazy to wear hot pink here.” Harry's eyes go wide because he's spitting out word vomit now without filtering it. They dismiss him because he gave them their best bit for the week. 

Louis’ pov:

Nicole reminds him to return in evening, that way they can do another weighing for the babies on Friday morning so that he's available for the selection. Louis smiles and agrees to return in the morning.

On Friday morning, Louis goes straight to the kitchen. The cook says “oi, don't touch anything boy.” Louis says “I'm not, I come with a delivery.” She sighs and says “okay, alright.” Bridgette turns off the stove and says “what's up your majesty?” 

Louis gives her the updated lists of food allergies for Cassandra. Eggs, Milk, anything too processed, cheese and anything else with milk proteins. 

Louis says “this is a list of appropriate snacks for Lady Cassandra as well as appropriate substitutes for the foods.” Bridgette says “yes sir.” Louis says “thank you, we need her to produce better breast milk.” Bridgette says “your highness?” Louis says “yeah?” Bridgette says “do we have to wait on her hand and foot?” Louis grins and says “no actually, in fact it’s the opposite.” Bridgette sighs and says “okay, I’ll tell the entire staff.” Louis says “thank you

Normal pov:

Bridgette calls the staff meeting. Stacey says “what's up Brigetta?” Bridgette says “we’ve been order by the prince to not wait on Lady Cassandra hand and foot.” 

They all moan and groan. Stacey says “wait, did you say not to wait on her?” Bridgette grins and says “yes.” Stacey says “at all?” Bridgette says “if she asks for it, give it to her, but other than that, no.” 

Stacey snorts and says “he hates the snotty behavior of ladies in waiting.” Bridgette says “this could be some kind of test, for Cassandra. She told me she didn't want to be waited on hand and foot, but this will force her to either cave to her inner lady and waiting snotty behavior or show that she is truly not like the rest.” 

Bridgette shows the nerve of William to give her a food allergies list too and appropriate supplements for the allergies. They all moan and groan again. Stacey says “Bridgette, there's an entire page missing.” Bridgette says “what do you mean?” Stacey says “there's a number right here to call with any questions, but it's like engraved on the paper. Like the first page has been ripped from the rest.” Stacey covers it with a pencil and the words are exposed. Everyone gasps. Bridgette agrees to call the number and tell them all what she learns.

They all agree to wait on her, but the second she bad mouths the father of the children, they're all done with her.

The cook gives Stacey lady Cassandra's first snack. Crackers with double the pepperoni and another cracker. 10 of them. Stacey returns with eight of them left on the plate. The cook’s jaw drops. Stacey says “she said she was full after 2.” 

Bridgette sighs and calls the number listed. A person says “hello?” Bridgette says “hi, my name is Bridgette. I'm calling about Lady Cassandra's food instructions?” The lady says “ah yes, let me transfer you to Savannah.” 

A new lady says “hello this is Savannah, how can I help you?” Bridgette says “hi Savannah, I'm calling with questions about lady Cassandra's newest food instructions.” Savannah says “okay, great. I’m very glad I left the number to call me on for you. What's your questions?” Bridgette says “we’re not giving her cheese, milk or anything with milk proteins in it.” Savannah says “okay, perfect, it's only a temporary cut out.” Bridgette says “so on the original sheet, we were given a while ago, it said to give her about ten of each snack.” Savannah says “oh dear, that's way too much now. I thought Samantha wrote the newest instructions list? It's the first two pages?” Bridgette says “I only have two pages.” Savannah gasps and says “so you don't have all three from me?! Crap.” Bridgette says “no ma’am, I do not.” Savannah asks what she does have. Bridgette tells her and asks why no highly processed foods as well as eggs. 

Savannah says “oh, like no high fructose corn syrup, it can be damaging to a normal person, but even more damaging to a premie.” Bridgette says “a premie?” Savannah says “yes, this is all covered on the first three pages, which you are obviously missing. Ask Louis what Melanie Grace Tomlinson can't have. And if he freaks out, demand the first three pages instead of trying to hide everything from his staff.”

Bridgette laughs and thanks her very much. Savannah gives her the number for Samantha too. Bridgette writes it down with the name Samantha. 

Bridgette hangs up and says “find Tomlinson.” Stacey grins and says “of course, I’d love to.” Stacey leaves quickly.

Harry's pov:

Harry sits with lady Cassandra after she pukes. Lady Eleanor thinks that Stacey set her up with the food. Harry asks what she means. Lady Eleanor rolls her eyes and says “my best friend, Lady Hannah, she courted Prince William. Said that at every chance the staff got, they'd make her look spoiled rotten in front of William. And we’ve both heard the rumors about his staff through the few years he was courting. They lull you into their arms, make you feel welcome and then bamb, kick you out of the house quicker than anything and with cold shoulders as soon as he dumps you.” 

Lady Sophia joins them and says “but that is kind of their job Eleanor, the Tomlinson's could fire them for acting any differently.” Lady Eleanor sighs and says “I'm telling you, it screams and smells like a set up to me.” Cassandra says “I don't know, I mean I feel like they're just following the orders from the doctor that I saw, she said I needed to eat differently. Something just bugged me, probably the pepperoni, sometimes I have a hard time digesting processed products and it's gotten worse.” 

Harry says “you hungry?” Cassandra says “yeah, but I wouldn't dare ask them for any food at all, wouldn't want to seem like I'm complaining or demanding stuff.” Harry kisses her cheek and says “then I’ll be your helper, let me wait on you, you're a pregnant mummy with six precious little angels in your belly, not a lady in waiting.” Cassandra smiles and says “thanks Harry, you're a sweetheart.” Harry gets up and goes to the kitchen.

Harry grins and says “good morning!” The cook spins around and says “Harry darling, good morning.” Harry says “so I never got your name.” She says “what do you want?” Harry bats his eye lashes, pouts and says “to talk.” She says “fine.” She sits down and says “my name is Bridgette, some of the staff call me Brigitta, it's a nickname.” Harry says “so Bridgette, can I please prove to you that I can cook?” 

Bridgette says “alright, prove it. You can make a piece of toast, and if someone eats the whole thing, I might let you touch the stove.” Harry grins wide and says “I promise that I won't let you down, unlike Prince William, I do know how to cook.” 

Bridgette laughs and says “you haven't even met him and you're already sassing him.” Harry says “I'm just stating facts that you’ve already told me.” Bridgette grins, giggles and says “you're funny, I like you. Prince William better keep you past the first week.” Harry says “yes!!” Harry makes a piece of toast and says “see?” Bridgette says “wow, I think someone might actually eat that, it's not black like William's piece of toast.” Harry leaves and says “thanks Bridgette, see you later.” Harry leaves skipping out of the kitchen. 

Harry almost runs into someone. Harry calls out “oops, sorry!!” The guy just laughs and says “hi, no worries.” Harry continues on his journey back to Cassandra. Cassandra's surprised at how perfect his toasting skills are. Lady Eleanor says “if you don't marry the prince, I think this entire room would want to marry you.” All of the girls agree. All of the boys who can't cook agree too.

Louis’ pov:

Bridgette grins and says “hi babe, recognized your laugh from the hallway.” Louis says “almost ran into a guy, he wasn't paying any attention to me.” Bridgette smirks and says “don't kill me, but I told one of the contestants about you almost burning down the kitchen.” Louis spits out his tea and says “you told one of them I almost burnt down the entire palace?!” 

Bridgette cracks up and says “I mean you're secrets are all going to eventually come out in the wash Louie, it's what naturally happens when you come out. And this selection is supposed to be part of your coming out process, yes?” Louis says “I mean I guess, but I'm not that good of an actor. If I don't connect to the girls, everyone is going to see that.” Bridgette says “then just don't throw yourself straight into a man’s lap either.” Louis says “I can do that.” 

Bridgette says “well you should go soon, he’ll be back any minute with the food.” Louis says “got any updates on Cassandra first?” Bridgette says “actually yes, come sit down.” Louis grabs a cup of tea first before siting down. Bridgette says “you know, Stacey looked at the list you gave me and found something interesting.” Louis says “really?”

Bridgette says “yeah, she saw that there was some writing, like it was written on a page on top of the top page.” Louis says “hun, doctor must’ve been using that paper underneath another one.” Bridgette says “well we being the nosey people we are, got the message, called the number and well I’ve just got one question for you.” Louis says “okay.”

Bridgette says “what can't Melanie Grace Tomlinson have?” Louis’ eyes go wide, he gasps, spits out his tea and says “who the hell did you talk to?!” Bridgette looks surprised.

Harry's pov:

Harry skips into the kitchen and says “guess what?” Bridgette says “what?” Harry says “someone wanted my toast.” Bridgette says “who?” Harry says “the pregnant mummy, Lady Cassandra.” Bridgette gasps and says “really?” 

Harry says “really! Now can I impress you with my cooking skills?” Bridgette sighs and says “you can help me make lunch, but I’m in the middle of a very important conversation.” Harry says “okay, thanks!” Harry leaves the kitchen. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis gets up, folds his arms, glares and says “who the hell did you talk to?!” Bridgette says “she said her name was Savannah.” Louis gasps and says “fine.” Louis pulls out his phone, goes into his photos and says “this is Melanie.” Bridgette gasps at the site of the baby. Louis smiles and says “I kept the first three pages because I was worried mother would get a hold of them and demand to see her grand babies.” Bridgett grins so wide and tells him just how overjoyed the entire staff will be. Louis gets the pages from Samantha. Bridgette says “oh my god, they want her to move?” Louis says “yep.” Bridgette sighs and says “she gave birth early?” Louis nods his head. Bridgette promises to let the rest of the staff know to tread lightly when it comes to the lady Cassandra and being waited on. Louis smiles and thanks her.

Harry's pov:

Harry returns to the kitchen. Bridgette says “alright, so what can you cook?” Harry says “anything.” Bridgette raises her eyebrows and dares him to prove it to her making something to go with lunch. Harry offers to make cookies.

She's surprised he’d tackle a baking item. Harry tells her he works in a bakery back home and baking helps ease his nerves.  
Harry asks where the mixing bowls are. Bridgette sighs and helps Harry get out the supplies he needs for baking cookies.

Louis’ pov:

The television staff are so glad he's back and go through the run down for the day briefly. Louis’ mind is on Melanie though, and his anxiety that she's not gaining any weight.

Louis leaves quickly after Nicole asks him where he is. At the hospital, he’s given the usual visitors pass for the week. He goes up to the babies, gets checked out for a fever and then helps hold their hands while they get weighed. Melanie gained a couple of ounces. Louis is relieved and so is Savannah. They let him bond with Paige for the first time. Nicole takes pictures of him with all of the kids so that he can think about them constantly. Louis takes more photos at different angles to show his sisters as well as mother. 

Harry's pov:

Lady Cassandra lets Harry put his hands on her belly. Harry talks to the babies using a baby voice “hello babies, you’re so cute.” Harry lets go when Niall clears his throat. Niall says “can I cut in? I’ve never felt a baby kicking before.” Cassandra puts his hand on her stomach. Niall pulls away fast and then realizes that he didn't even get kicked. Niall sighs in relief at that. Harry feels and says “come on, kick me, I dare you.” Nothing happens. Harry takes that as a sign, maybe she delivered them already and she's just refusing to talk about it.

Prince William arrives before lunch. He disappears just as quickly as he appeared.

Louis’ pov:

Stacey finds him sneaking around and drags him downstairs. She demands to know where the hell he’s been all morning!!!

Louis says “fine!! I was sneaking around! You happy now?!!” Stacey smirks and says “all you had to do was admit it Tomlinson, now off to the meeting cambers, your mother is on facetime ready to scold you.” Louis whines “you called mum on me?!” Stacey says “of course we did!!” Stacey has a shit eating grin on her face and says “now go, before I spank you.” Louis gasps and says “you wouldn't!!” Margret spanks him and says “go now, stop stalling.” Louis squawks and says “are you both trying to humiliate me?!” Margret says “depends, is it working?” Louis sticks his tongue out and says “nope!!” Louis leaves and yells “‘OUT OF MY WAY!!! I'm pissed off and mothers on the phone!!!”

Harry's pov:

Harry's jaw drops at the behavior of the Prince. 3 minutes later, Prince William returns and says “and that is exactly how you're not supposed to behave as a royal, thank you very much!!” Everyone claps for his performance. Stacey just glares at him and mouths I'm watching you, always watching. Prince William grins so wide and Harry guesses it's his eat shit face given how Stacey reacts. Harry giggles. 

One of the lords says “fuck, that was so hot to watch, I’d like to spank him because of that mouth of his.” Harry just shakes his head. Nicholas moans and says “I’d bend him over my lap and spank that ass.” Harry's jaw drops. The other says “Lord Aiden, London.” Nicholas says “lord Nicholas, Jenovia.” Aiden says “are you a top?” Nicholas says “yes, I am.” Aiden says “so am I, man does he have a mouth.” 

Nicholas laughs and says “the entire country knows he's got a tendency to run a muck, but I’v never seen him quite that rude to a staffer like that.” Stacey says “oi, I’ll smack you over the ass too if you disrespect me boy, I’ll smack you so hard you’ll be crying to your mother.” Nicholas gulps and says “yes ma’am.” Stacey smirks and says “just so you know, he’s secretly a bottom and loves to be spanked.” Harry's jaw drops. Nicholas and Aiden thank her so much for the valuable information about the Prince.

They eat lunch and then go to their rooms to get ready for the day. They're all put in suits and ties or dresses. They’re all meeting the Prince for the first time tonight. The staff assign them a number and they have to go to their designated table. Harry is given the number 30.

Harry sees table number 47 and is surprised. Everyone gasps when Shawn Mendes, the famous pop star from Canada walks in and sits down at table number 47.

Louis’ pov:

Louis is put in a plain black suit. Louis speaks to Cassandra, then Eleanor, before moving onto Abagail, then Alana. Louis grins at the boy and says “hello.” The boy grins back and says “Lord Aiden.” Louis says “Prince William.” Aiden hugs him and talks about himself for a while. Alex is next and he's just as boring as Aiden, if not more. Louis sighs in relief at the sight of Zayn. Zayn giggles and says “hello.” Louis smirks and says “hi babe, long time no see.” Zayn laughs and says “am I allowed to hug you?” Louis squawks and says “you better hug me bitch!!” Zayn bursts into laughter and hugs him tightly. 

Louis smacks a kiss to his cheek and says “thank god your sister Doniya didn't send in an application!! The girls would've killed me for choosing you over her.” Zayn bursts out laughing and says “she said she knows you're personality already and you're too much shortness for her to handle.” Louis squawks and says “DONIYA!!! I'm 5’9” and you know it!!” Louis points straight at the camera. Louis grins at Zayn and winks before moving onto Scott. 

Niall is next and he hugs Louis. Niall whispers into his ear “Lou.” Louis just gasps. Niall snaps back to reality, lets go quickly, shakes Louis hand and says “Prince William, you’re highness.” Louis says “Lord Niall Horan, sit down.” They both sit down. Louis says “so love, tell me about yourself.” Niall tells Louis all about himself. 

Next is a girl, Juliette. Louis makes a joke about how he couldn't find a Romeo in the applications, so he thought he’d have better luck with a Juliette. She giggles and spills all about herself to him. Louis goes in a pattern of girl, boy, girl boy for quite some people. 

The next person to stick out to Louis is number 23, Edward Sheeran, he admits to writing songs and singing, which Louis doesn't remember seeing on his application. The next person to stick out is Lord Payne. Louis grins, squeals and says “LORD PAYne as I live and breathe, holy hell you’re even hotter in person!” Liam blushes so hard and says “Prince William, fucking Christ, you’re so much shorter in person than I thought you’d be.” Louis says “how tall are you?” Liam says “6’2.” Louis says “tell me about yourself.” They talk about Lord Payne. Louis moves onto the next person. Louis’ heart goes insane at the sight of number thirty.

Harry's pov:

It takes over an hour and a half for the Prince to get around to Harry. Harry stands up and says “hi I'm Harry.” Harry hugs the Prince tightly. William is surprised, hugs back and whispers “hello Harold, you’re a hugger?” Harry says “yep.” William laughs and whispers “let me guess, you let go last too?” Harry says “it's rude to let go first, your highness. You never know how much the person you’re hugging needs the hug, so you never let go until they let go.” Prince William whispers “alright then, you’re on Styles.” Harry grins and hugs him tighter so that he knows he's not letting go anytime soon. William lets go first. Harry smiles and lets go too. 

William says “wow, what a hug mate, do you do that to everyone?” Everyone says “yeah.” William says “oh.” Prince William blushes and sits down. 

William whispers “I thought maybe I was special for a minute there.” Harry says “oh you are, no one is usually willing to try to take me on in a hugging contest.” William smirks and says “glad to hear that Styles, so tell me about yourself.” Harry tells him about his family, his sister Gemma, his mother Anne and his step father who is like a real father to him, Robin. William smiles while he listens to Harry. 

Harry says “what about you, Prince William?” Prince William looks absolutely surprised that Harry asked about him. Harry raises both of his eyebrows. Prince William clears his throat and says “please, just call me William or something.” Harry says “what about boobear?” Prince William's eyes bug out and he says “who told you that?!” Harry smirks and says “whole staff has been referring to you as boobear the last two weeks, Birgitta told me.” William says “oi!!! I'm going to sass her out!! Oh, I feel so embarrassed. The entire country of Jenovia and all of the UK will now know my nickname is boobear.” 

Harry grins and says “it's a cute name, boobear.” William huffs, folds his arms and pouts. Harry grins wider and pokes his pout. William growls, hisses and says “don't poke me when I'm sulking!” Harry just giggles and says “you're adorable! I'm going to call you prince boobear from now on if it always makes your face this cute.”

Louis’ pov:

This Styles is making him blush so hard. Wait, he never answered Harry's question, maybe he’ll forget. Louis smirks. Harry says “so William, tell me about yourself.” Louis winces and says “fucking hell, was hoping you’d forget Styles. Fine. My mum's name is Johannah.” Harry nods his head and says “what's she like?” Louis says “sweet, like a mother.” Harry says “do you have any siblings?” Louis says “yes, I have 6 Styles, 5 sisters, one brother.” Harry says “I can't imagine what five sisters is like.” 

Louis says “oh it's brutal, growing up they used to paint my nails in insane colors. One time I asked them for clear, they put black nail polish on my finger nails!! Black, I looked full on EMO, just asks ZAYNIE!!!” Zayn yells “ask me what?!” Louis’ eyes go wide. Zayn laughs and says “didn't know you were talking so loud, did you boo?” 

Louis glares, sticks his tongue out and flips Zayn off. Zayn doubles over in laughter until he falls out of his chair. Louis grins and says “where were we?” Harry says “talking about your sisters.” Louis says “ah yes, the sweet angels they are!! Charlotte, Felicity, Daisy, Pheobe.” Harry smiles. Louis says “what else would you like to know about me?” Harry says “you're dad?” Louis smiles and says “which one love?” Harry looks surprised. Louis says “Mark Or Daniel or both?” Harry says “both.” 

Louis says “Mark Tomlinson is my father, Daniel is my step father, but he's been around so long that he's just dad.” Harry says “oh okay, that makes sense to me.” Louis smiles and says “good, so I heard you speak French, know any other languages?” Harry says “no, but I’ve always wanted to learn sign language.” 

Louis looks surprised and says “me too!” Harry looks surprised and says “really?” Louis says “yeah, I mean it's always helpful to be able to communicate to your people through language and I just have never been able to sit still long enough to learn it. You know?” Harry nods his head and says “I get it.” Nancy taps Louis shoulder and says “your highness, you’ve been with Harry for like 10 minutes.” Louis eyes go wide and they both part ways.

Louis keeps glancing back at Harry since their conversation didn't come to a natural ending. Harry just smiles every time they make eye contact. Sophia clears her throat and says “Prince William?! Are you even listing to me?!!” Louis flinches, his eyes go wide and he says “yes, of course sweetheart, I'm always listening, go on.” Sophia folds her arms, glares and says “what did I say then?” Louis says “um, I don't know?” 

Sophia glares and says “who were you staring at?!” Louis blushes so hard and says “no one.” Sophia looks towards where he was looking and says “oh my god!! You were staring at one of these three no bodies, weren't you?” Sophia motions to the girls next to her. Louis says “yes, I'm sorry Lady Sophia.” 

Sophia just yells “Lady Hannah warned me about your wandering eyes, but I didn't believe her because I thought she was just a jealous bitch.” Louis claps and says “wonderful television moment for you darling, I'm off to the next person, okay?” Louis gets up and goes to number 38, then 39 and then looks down the last of the tables. Louis sighs in relief. He's got all boys left.

Lord Nicholas stands out because he tells Louis that he's a top, and he doesn't bottom for anyone, not even a Prince. Louis says “really? What do I look like to you?” Lord Nicholas grins a creepy grin and says “a bottom, your lovely maid told me and Lord Aiden that you like to be man handled. Spanked, bent over tables and well, you know.” Louis says “who?” Nicholas says “Stacey and Margret.” Louis gets up and yells “STACEY!!!” Stacey walks in and says “yes your majesty?” Louis says “what the hell?” Louis leaves with her quickly. They yell for a while before he returns to the ballroom.

Louis goes straight to number 42, then 43, then 44, 45 and 46. He buzzes through them within minutes. Shawn is the last person and he can tell that Louis is a bit wound up, so they keep their conversation very brief, but informative.

Louis thanks Shawn before telling Nancy he's got four names in mind right now to get rid of. Nancy tries to calm him down. Johannah hugs him and says “what happened love?” Louis tells her what the Lord Nicholas told him. Johannah suggests to humiliate him instead. 

Louis feels like he's a spinning mess with his brain going to mush. 47 people is insane, there's no way he's going to know who the hell to get rid of first. Dan pulls Louis into the study. Dan hugs him and says “breathe Louie, it's alright, it's just a minor panic attack.” Louis calms down and says “I feel overwhelmed.” Dan says “who did you not connect with?” Louis says “more like who did I actually connect with.” Dan says “okay, that works too.”

Louis says “Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn, Shawn, Ed, Cassandra and then there are the ones I hated, the rest are a blur.”

Dan says “okay, alright. I can work with that.” Dan gets Nancy. Nancy says “what?” Dan says “is he going to get some kind of Elimination room or strategy room?” Nancy says “yes, the meeting chambers is set up with all of the contestants photos. We’ve added big white boards for lists if needed.” 

Louis goes to the meeting room with Dan and Nancy. Johannah joins them and hugs Louis. Louis sighs and says “hi.” Johannah says “hi baby.” Louis says “Niall, Zayn, Liam, Harry, Ed and Cassandra, those are the only ones I want to keep, as of right now.” Nancy looks shocked. Louis says “I hated Eleanor, I hate Sophia, I hated Lord Nicholas and I hate lord Aiden by association.” Nancy says “what did you dislike about Nicholas?” Louis says “he said he's a top and unwilling to bottom for anyone, not even a prince.” Nancy says “oh, well Jesus, that's not too bad.” Louis says “yes it is, to me! I’ve never slept with a boy before, I don't know which position I like, and I’d prefer to keep others over him.” Nancy reluctantly agrees with his decision.


	6. First live eviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' sisters get to see the selection on TV. First eviction happens. Rest of the first week starts. Louis has a group date that ends with him crying. But also with Harry making Louis happy again. Prince Louis shows Zayn his secret spying room. Louis is surprised by how quickly they are getting the episodes out to the public and how much his sisters see.

Louis’ pov:

Louis has one on one dates during the weekend. Nancy wants more than one reason for Nicholas, Aiden and Alex, or anyone else he’s thinking of sending home the first night.

Louis agrees and has a date with Malloy first. Louis asks her how many kids she wants. She grins and tells Louis that she wants at least 15 kids. Louis is honestly surprised and smiles before saying “wow, I didn't think anyone here would want a big family like me, so thank you for proving me wrong.” Mallory grins and thanks him for asking.

Nicholas wants no kids. Louis is surprised and says “you do realize, I'm expecting a child at the end of the year.” Nicholas says “really? I honestly didn't believe it.” Louis looks surprised and asks why not. Nicholas spills his guts about being a gay Prince William Stan. Britney wants none, didn't know he knocked a girl up and doesn't want a baby.

Charlotte’s pov:

On Monday, the first episode of the selection airs. The first day is insane, they have it in a few minute clips, and only highlighting certain people. They all like Harry, Liam, Niall and of course Zayn. Ed is okay, but Charlotte thinks he might be going home. They jump around to a lot of people and Sophia sticks out as one her brother hates with a passion. Daisy gasps and says “he was staring at Harry.” Fizzy giggles and says “they locked eyes, oh my god.” Charlotte says “Larry Stylinson.” Fizzy says “yes!! That's their ship name, tweet it from the twitter account.” Charlotte tweets out William and Harry heart emojis.

They have more one on ones with certain boys throughout the episode. Louis ends up telling one of the boys that he's never slept with a boy, so he's not sure what position he’d like better. The guy tells him that he won't bottom either, not even for Louis. A guy named Aiden also suggests that Louis is a typical bottom size. A girl name Brittney acts rude to their staff, and another girl named Vicky acts like she's now a lady in waiting after a few weeks in the palace. Charlotte rolls her eyes and can instantly figure out who's going home so far on Tuesday's live eviction.

On Tuesday, they start to broadcast live from the grand hallway of the palace at 8:00. They show Louis and Sophia making up. Sophia apologizes, and Louis apologizes too. Louis confesses he lied, he was actually staring at Harry Styles. Sophia looks surprised. Louis blushes and admits that they made eye contact, so he had to look away quickly because he had been caught staring. Sophia bursts into giggles and says “aw, how cute.” They hug it out. Charlotte is disappointed. Louis and Eleanor make up, then agree to have tea together for gossip purposes.

Louis and Jo-Anna talk, and Louis winces because he calls her Johannah. The girl spits out her tea and freaks out. Charlotte realizes instantly why he had to make up with the girls. There are more pressing matters.

They show more interactions between Louis and the contestants. Louis and Sidney get into a heated sass off, but bust out laughing at the end. Louis smiles wider than he has with any other girl.

They start the eliminations at 9:00. Louis just calls the names “Joy-Anna, Brittney, Aiden, Alex, Caleb, and Nicholas.” They all are shocked, but hug everyone goodbye.

Cassandra starts to act weird and almost passes out. Everyone screams. Johannah instantly helps Cassandra, followed by Louis. Louis has everyone move into the ballroom, and has Paddy as well as Paul escort the ones who have been eliminated to their rooms to gather their belongings. 

Harry stays behind with their mother and helps get Cassandra to breathe since they don't know what's wrong. Johannah leaves with Cassandra and promises the boys to keep them updated. Louis looks at her and she just nods her head. Louis nods his head and pulls Harry away gently. Louis assures Harry that she'll be fine.

James interviews everyone who had highlights that the public wants to get to know. James interviews Sophia, Eleanor and Niall. James asks Niall what he told the prince to make him look like shocked. Niall says “honestly mate, I don't even remember. But it was insane, like I felt this insane connection to Prince William, I can't even describe it.” James says “like soul mates?” Niall says “yeah, like soul mates.” James brings Louis over. Louis says “I felt a weird connection to Niall too, I don't know if I’d call it soul mates though. Because I had the connection with Liam, and Harry too. I don't know if it's possible to have multiple soulmates, I've never heard of that either. I had it with Zayn too, but I think it's different because Zayn was actually my best mate growing up.” 

James looks surprised and says “really!?” Louis smiles and says “really.” Zayn is called over and he sits down with Louis. Zayn hugs him and says “hi babe.” Louis says “hi babe, don't tell them anything embarrassing about me.” Zayn says “same to you babe.” Louis smirks and says “not even your least embarrassing ones?” Zayn says “I'm an open book pumpkin. Go ahead.” Louis says “you've had your nails painted pink.” Zayn says “so have you, we grew up with the girls. Anything they did to me, they did to you.” 

They get their faces super close like they're going to fight, before bursting into giggles like always.

Louis’ pov:

Cassandra arrives back to the palace that evening. Cassandra tells everyone that she just got too dehydrated, and overheated, but she's alright now. Harry says “how many weeks along are you?” Cassandra says “um.” Cassandra looks at Louis for help. Louis just nods his head in encouragement. Cassandra sighs and says “I'm actually not pregnant anymore.” They all gasp. 

Niall says “then why did you build the nest?” Cassandra says “it's a coping mechanism, and it's helping me to keep pumping breast milk.”

Cassandra takes a deep breath and says “they're all alive, and fine.” Everyone is glad to hear that. Harry asks how long she's been without the babies. Cassandra whispers “since mid September.” Everyone gasps. Harry says “you’ve been letting me talk to your stomach like you had babies in there for three weeks? I kept waiting for a kick or anything.” Cassandra apologizes, she's just starting to try to lose the pregnancy weight. And she could tell how much Harry loved babies, right away and she didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying that they weren't in there.” 

Harry understands, hugs Cassandra and says “I'm sorry if I'm sounding rude right now, but since your not really a pregnant momma, I'm not helping you, yes?” Cassandra understands. Harry says “also, it's going to take a few days for me to trust anything you tell me, I'm sorry, it's just my own coping mechanism.” Everyone laughs at that.

Andrew's pov: 

As soon as he heard Alex's name tonight, he knew things with Harry weren't going to go well anymore. They might be okay for a few days, but if the prince keeps up this eliminating alphas kick, they won't be able to continue Harry's medication. Alex is able to help tonight, but he's gone by the time Harry's ready for it in the morning. Andrew and Anthony do the best that they can with Logan, but it's not the same without Alex. Even with Anthony trying to distract Harry with his stink bug story this morning, it's not enough. It does make Harry smile and get a gleam in his eyes though, which is a bonus. Andrew knows the good system they got down in three weeks, is going to keep going down hill though, because they don't know how fast evictions will happen, nor how many will get eliminated at each eviction. 

Louis' pov: 

With six people gone, Louis can finally breathe a bit more, but 41 people is still a lot. Louis says “hey Nancy?” Nancy says “yes?” Louis says “let’s say hypothetically, I’d like to get rid of more than three this week.” Nancy says “woah, woah woah, you’re already thinking of next week? We planned on ten total the first week. You only got rid of 6, so that's four more you can eliminate on Friday without screwing up the whole selection.” Louis says “oh wow.” Nancy says “so is it three for Friday or next week?” Louis says “this week, Friday. I just feel like the public and I are overwhelmed with the amount of contestants.” Nancy says “I know you are, but once we’re done with this week, it’ll start flying. I promise.” Louis smiles and thanks her. Nancy says “besides, we’re planning a lot smaller dates for the rest of this week, I promise.” Louis is relieved. Nancy says “your first date is with Niall, Liam, Zayn, Harry, Shawn and Edward. Second date is with Eleanor, Sophia, Cassandra, Madison, Mallory and Alanna.” Louis looks surprised.

Nancy says “third and fourth dates are different. Third is Garret, Bradley, Logan, Kevin, Patrick, Randall and Zachary. Fourth is Trevor, Sebastian, Matthew, Scott, Johnathan and Christopher. You one on one is with Anthony.”

Louis says “which one is first?” Nancy smirks and says “your group date with the ladies in the tea room.”

Louis has fun with the ladies in the tea room, they gossip about everyone. Madison gossips about Harry and Zayn, which rubs Louis the wrong way.

Louis second date is with Anthony, Louis decides to Segway into kids. Louis says “do you want kids?” Anthony says “yes, totally.” 

Louis smiles and says “how many do you want?” Anthony grins and says “how many do you want?” Louis says “oh I don't know, a dozen?” Anthony laughs and says “could we compromise at six?” Louis huffs, folds his arms and says “nope!!!” 

Anthony giggles and says “anything else?” Louis says “did you see my interview with James Corden?!” Anthony laughs and says “that you knocked a girl up? Yes Prince William, I think everyone saw that before they sent in their applications. I'm not judging you for that.”

Louis says “oh, okay.” Anthony says “when is it due to arrive?” Louis smiles, grins and says “right after Christmas, right in the middle of the selection!! Isn't that wonderful?!” Anthony says “actually yeah, it is.” Louis smiles and says “do you want to adopt or surrogate?” Anthony admits he’s only ever thought of adopting. Louis smiles and says “what about a surrogate?” Anthony agrees and asks why all of these questions about kids.

Louis decides to jump straight to the gun and just spit it out. Louis says “so much for beating around the bush. We’ve got a law in Jenovia, it's a bit of a clause specifically for the heirs to the Jenovian throne. They must be blood relatives.” Anthony says “as long as one can be mine too.” 

Louis winces and says “yeah, but he or she could never rule Jenovia.” Anthony looks surprised and says “what?” Louis says “it's Jenovian law, ruler must be blood related.” Anthony says “so any kids, they’d have to be yours first?” Louis says “I'm sorry.” Anthony says “it's alright, you don't make the laws, not yet at least.” Louis says “what's that supposed to mean?” 

Anthony says “I mean you could be like a dictator, right? Could force into law that the heir doesn't have to be blood.” Louis glares and says “we have a government just so you’re aware. Parliament and the queen make decisions on laws together. No one is higher than the others in there.” Anthony says “oh.” Louis says “I'm not going to make demands of parliament, especially if the demand only benefits me. Not the people of Jenovia.” Louis ends the date pretty quickly after that.

Louis has his date with the Jenovian citizens next. They all are offended that Anthony suggested that Louis forgo all Jenovian traditions slash laws when it comes to the throne, ruling and governing of Jenovia. Louis feels a million times better about what he told Anthony after that and thanks all of them profusely. 

On Thursday, Louis has a date with Frederick, Andrew, Trevor, Sebastian, Matthew, Scott, Johnathan and Christopher.

Louis gently brings up Jenovian laws. They are more than curious. Louis says “hypothetically, if I were to choose one of you in the end, how would you feel about children?” They all would want children, one hundred percent. Louis is relieved to hear that and says “are you all aware of the subject I'm trying to breach?” Fredrick asks “what subject?” Louis smiles nervously and says “I um, got a girl pregnant, before the selection. It's mine.” Fredrick says “oh that's wonderful! When is it due?” Louis says “after Christmas.” Trevor says “oh wow.” Fredrick says “why were you so afraid to bring that up?” Louis says “I brought it up the second day and Lord Nicholas didn't want children at all.” They gasp. Louis says “he thought my child wasn't real, can you believe that?!” They ask how the heck he thought that. Louis has no idea, honestly.

Louis says “I wanted to know how many kids all of you would like. If that's alright?” They all think that's a fair question. Louis says “money is obviously not a problem for a surrogate or adoption. So there's no limit basically.” They giggle and agree. Louis says “lets say hypothetically, I want at least six kids.” They all think that's not to bad. Scott says “would you compromise at three? I only would want three.” Louis says “I don't want to upset anyone, I already upset Anthony very badly, so let's switch subjects.” They all agree to that, and talk about FIFA. Louis grins and talks about football teams in the UK. 

Louis says “oh, I just had another thought about the baby. Would you all be okay with that baby becoming your child as well or not?” They all would be okay with it.

Louis says “another hypothetical for you, if I were to go broke tomorrow, would you still want to court me?” Fredrick says “no.” Louis asks the rest of them. They all bow their heads and say “no.” Louis leaves crying. He’s always been afraid of people never truly liking him for him. Only for the crown. Johannah hugs him. 

Louis talks to the camera and says “I’ve always wondered when I'm dating people, if they're truly interested in me or just the throne. My last girlfriend, Lady Hannah, everything was going okay, but then she started to drop non stop hints about engagement. We’d only been dating for less than 6 months, it felt way too soon to me. She ended up dumping me in the end.”

Andrew's pov: 

Anthony returns from a date with the prince, looking like a ghost, like he fucked up badly. Anthony tells him what happened. Andrew is horrified and says "you should apologize mate, say you weren't even thinking." Anthony snorts and says "that's not going to help me at all, he was already done with me, when we started talking." Andrew says "and then you said the dictator word, I'm sure that didn't help you at all, what were you thinking mate?" Anthony says "I wasn't thinking, jesus, you know I don't think properly, I spit shit out, I word vomit." Andrew snickers at this and says "you do word vomit." Anthony says "I mean he's lucky I didn't tell him about my fear of stink bugs, and go through my stink bug experiences here already." Andrew just cracks up at this, doubled over laughing. Anthony says "damn my word vomit, why can't I shut up?" The camera man snickers too. Andrew groans at this and says "I'm done, I can't help you, you're hopeless mate." Anthony giggles at this, cracking up and says "I know lad, I'm beyond hopeless. Did I mention he's cute?" Andrew says "no, you didn't." Anthony says "have you stared into his eyes?" Andrew says "I haven't had any time with him, to stare into his eyes, Anthony." Anthony says "it's mesmerizing, you forget your brain with his eyes." Andrew is surprised to hear this, he expected the alpha to be more alpha like, not turn into mush with the prince. 

Harry's pov:

The boys that went on the group date with the prince return pretty tense. Fredrick breaks down crying and tells Niall he fucked up so badly. Niall comforts the lad and ask what he did. Fredrick refuses to say. 

Prince William returns looking so devastated, hurt and just beyond done. The cameras focus on the Prince only. Harry thinks that's insane since there are eight boys who also went on the date who are crying too. The queen says “Nancy!!!!” Nancy says “yes your Majesty?” The queen says “I want the video of that date, right now. And I call who goes home this week, one of them made my son cry.” 

Harry's jaw drops. The queen glares at the eight boys and says “I will get to the bottom of all of your sobbing.” The eight boys leave the area. Niall follows his friend Fredrick. Anthony says “wait.” They stop. Anthony says “did he tell you about the extremely unfair Jenovian law?” Fredrick says “no, something much worse.” Anthony follows the group of boys, mainly out of curiosity.

Harry gets up and hugs the Prince. Prince William hugs back and cries more. Prince William whispers “can we talk in private?” Harry whispers “sure.”

Harry and William go into the dining room. They're followed by a camera man. William stays in Harry's arms until he lets go first. Harry wipes away the Prince’s tears. Prince William catches his breath and whispers “would you still be interested in me if I wasn't a prince?” Harry whispers “yes, I mean so far we have a lot in common. Both of our mums got remarried to men that we now see as dads, we both had sisters that painted our nails growing up, you just had five to fend off while I just had the one.” Louis giggles. Harry says “you wanna learn sign language too.”

William smiles and says “thanks Harry, you’re making me feel better.” Harry says “good, and also, this is the second hug that you let go first.” William says “well I’m sorry, but I needed that hug.” Harry says “the biggest difference is probably that you grew up in this palace, while I grew up in a much smaller home.” William says “you think I grew up here?” Harry says “yeah.” William says “seriously?” Harry says “I can imagine a mini you, about five or six, just running around this palace like a monkey.” Margret starts bawling at that. Margret excuses her self to pull herself together. 

Louis’ pov:

Harry looks surprised by Margret’s behavior. Louis says “tell me more about me as a little boy running around the palace.” Harry says “oh I can imagine you going into every single room, jumping on the beds and getting caught every single time.” Louis laughs harder and says “well now you’ve got me wishing that I did grow up here! That sounds fucking awesome.” Harry says “wait, you didn't grow up here?” 

Louis guides Harry out of the dining hall through a secret doorway, takes him into the study and says “no, I actually didn't find out that I was a prince until I turned 16.” Harry gasps. Louis says “we joke that it's a family tradition, passed down from my Great- great Grandmother, Clairise Renalyde.” Harry says “really?” Louis smiles and says “yeah, my grandmother, Amelia Moinette Therompolis Renaylde didn't find out that she was a Princess until she turned sixteen. Her father died in a car accident, that's the only reason she found out that she was a princess.” Harry says “wow.” 

Louis says “you know the princess diaries movies?” Harry gasps and says “no way?” Louis says “yeah, way.” Harry says “oh my god, and they said this country didn't exist!” Louis bursts into laughter and says “they also butchered the name worse than I butcher the French language.” Harry doubles over laughing and so does Louie. 

Louis and Harry sit down in the living area. Harry says “wow this is nice.” Louis says “it's our living room.” Harry says “no way?” Louis giggles and says “yes way.” Harry says “you have so many living areas.” Louis laughs and says “the grand hallway sofas were moved from the theater area.” Harry gasps and says “a theater area?!” Louis giggles and says “yep.”

Harry says “tell me more.” Louis says “what do you want to know?” Harry says “where did you grow up?” Louis says “well we started out in Doncaster actually.” Harry looks surprised. Louis says “me mum had a normal job, Mark had a normal job, and we lived in a tiny town house.” Harry gasps and says “no way?” 

Louis says “yeah way. Was me, Lotts and Fizz all crammed into one room for a few years. I was like 10 when they divorced, Dais and Phebs were like 3 or 4. We lived really close to Zayn my whole life, mum meet dan, we all moved closer to London. Zayn's family moved too for some reason, which is quite weird now that I think about it, but oh well. On and the baby twins were born at whatever age I was, I don't remember at this point.” 

Harry giggles and says “how old are they?” Louis says “that's none of your business.” Harry giggles and says “you're funny.” Louis grins and says “yay, someone appreciates my humor.” Louis ends up with his head in Harry's lap. Harry talks about his child hood with Gemma in homes chapel. He too grew up in a tiny house, his mum meet Robin when he was like 9 and they got married when he was 12. They moved to their current house, him his mum and Gemma when he was 10, then Robin moved in with them. Louis and Harry switch positions while they continue to talk about their lives. Louis plays with Harry's hair. 

Harry tells Louis about the first boy who ever kissed him, it was on the cheek, but still, it was magical for Harry. Louis is surprised, but encourages him to continue. Harry doesn't want to, he’d rather keep the memory to himself. Louis tells him he's extremely jealous. Harry says “then kiss me you fool.” Louis leans over and kisses Harry on the lips. Harry's surprised, but kisses him back. Louis pulls away because of the intensity of sparks. He's never felt sparks like that before. He feels alive. Harry just says “wow, you sure you’ve never kissed a boy?” Louis says “positive, you’re the first boy I ever kissed.” Harry's smile grows. Louis says “and first on camera kiss of this here selectioneeh!” Harry says “that wasn't French.” Louis lights up and says “you understood what I was aiming for!! Oh god, you're perfect Harry Styles.” Louis goes off into a day dream kind of state.

Harry says “I'm actually lost, so can you come out of la la land to get us back?” The camera guy says “don't look at me, I just followed you kids.” He smirks and says “by the way, you two make a very cute couple.” Harry says “thank you.” Louis snaps out of it and leads the way back to the part of the palace that they both are familiar with. They both sigh in relief. Louis says “oi, none of you are fun. I love to just sneak off and go through all of the secret hallways to get around the palace.”

Zayn's pov:

Harry and Louis return after being gone for like an hour. Harry says “sorry, we kinda got lost.” Louis laughs and says “we were never lost Harold, I swear to you.” Harry says “sure Jan, keep telling yourself that. We were lost.” The camera man nods the camera up and down. Zayn bursts out laughing. Louis pulls Niall to his feet and says “do you like adventure?” Niall says “if it's code for getting lost, no thank you.” Louis tries Liam. Liam says “no! This is a very bad idea Prince William.” Louis looks at Zayn and says “please?!” Zayn sighs, gets up and says “lead the way.” Louis grins and says “sweet!!” The camera guy groans and follows them. 

Louis smirks and says “we gotta ditch him.” Zayn says “what?!” Louis says “Zayn, I'm about to take you to a room that is so top secret that the entire staff doesn't even know about it. I like my escape rooms, I ain't showing all of them to the entire staff. This one, my mother especially can't see.” Zayn says “do you take all of the boys to this room?” Louis glares and says “haha, no I don't.” 

Louis leads Zayn upstairs. The camera man follows. Louis leads Zayn to the end of the hallway. The camera man turns around and goes down the elevator. Louis leads Zayn to the middle of the hallway and touches the statue. Zayn gasps. Louis covers his mouth and guides him into the secret hallway. Louis turns on the light. Louis whispers “be very very quiet Malik, mother has sonic hearing.” Zayn nods his head. They both tiptoe through the hallway and stop at a vent. Louis smirks and they both listen in on the queen with Nancy.

Johannah says “I want all production of this selection to stop. Anthony for sure will be leaving this palace!! I want eyes constantly on Sebastian, Trevor, Kevin, Matthew, Scott, Fredrick, Christopher and Andrew. Hell I might pull an I am the queen, I get final say over every single person including my son!!!” Nancy says “yes your highness.” 

Charlotte's pov:

They start commercials for an explosive week on the selection Wednesday evening. They're going to air episodes every Thursday and Friday, unless this explosive week changes everything. 

The girls watch it without the twins. Zayn's sisters and Trisha Malik, are staying with them for a few weeks, since their parents both have to be at the palace. They haven't been ready to go back to the palace, knowing that their regular rooms have been taken over by contestants. It's a two hour episode filled with an explosive one on one date, a group date and an explosive group date. The group date ends with Louis crying to the camera and talking about his fears with dating. The girls cry. They cheer for Johannah comforting Louis and yelling at the boys.

They show Anthony going with the eight boys from the group date. Then they show Harry, going straight to Louis to comfort him. Fizzy says “aw!!” Saaffa says “Zaynie, comfort Loubear, please!!” 

Trisha turns it off because of the boys going away from the group. The girls whine that they want to see Larry make out. Trisha giggles and turns it back on. They're talking about everything they have in common. Trisha rewinds because they're lost. Charlotte gasps at Louis’ question to Harry because his question caused others to say no. Fizzy starts crying because Harry says yes, he’d still be interested in him. 

Louis’ pov:

The girls call Louis sobbing on Thursday night over his chat with Harry. Louis just asks how they saw everything from the last two days already. They tell him what aired. Louis says “my gossip time with the girls didn't air?!! Oh snap, bitches don't wanna show Madison gossiping about Zayn and Harry.”


	7. Second Elimination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second elimination happens. Drama with Cassandra. Louis tells Harry his full name. Awkward nicknames given to Louis by contestants.

Louis’ pov:

On Friday right after breakfast, Nancy and his mother want to speak to him. Nancy says “who do you want eliminated your majesty?” Johannah says “Anthony and all of the other boys who were on that date.” Nancy says “your majesty, it's only in our plans for ten total this week.” Johannah understands. Nancy says “do you have any idea what you want to do?” 

Louis thinks about what he wants to do. On the one hand, he thinks his mother is right, he needs to prove to the Jenovian people that their laws matter to him. On the other hand, what if he's destined to be in a pack? He's heard crazy shit about the one direction boys from being a teacher and a song he wrote as Louie Mos-vitz-Ca got chosen for their second album. He's written quite a few songs, to the point that he has a black card in the name Louis’ Mos-vitz-ca, it's how he escapes from the life of the palace without his mother knowing. 

Louis realizes that he needs to get rid of most of the boys, that way he has less people and could maybe do something insane like take a trip to somewhere with a few of them.

But then he thinks about the babies as well as Cassandra. That terrifies Louis, what if Harry, hell what if Zayn, Liam, Niall or Ed wouldn't be okay with the fact that he slept with someone, told them to join the selection and then cuts her off the second she's done pumping milk?

Louis leaves the room, promising to think or go on a date first before returning with answers, and Cassandra is hugging Anthony in the hallway. Anthony and Cassandra are crying. Cassandra says “send me home too.” Louis says “are you insane?! Come here.” Louis hugs her and says “why would I send you home? I actually enjoy your company.” Cassandra says “but you can't hold what these boys said to your question against them. This was a selection, everyone who sent in an application was under the impression that it's only because you're the prince and trying to find your future partner. So I'm saying you might as well send me home too.” Louis says “you have a good point actually.” Cassandra looks surprised.

Louis says “but Anthony isn't okay with the Jenovian blood relative clause.” Anthony says “it's true, I suggested he become a dictator, which was truly just awful of me.”

Cassandra's jaw drops and she slaps him. Cassandra leaves upset. Anthony returns to the group.

Johannah hears and says “what's she referring to?” Louis says “nothing mother.” Johannah says “no no, it's something.” Louis says “just the fact that all of these people who are here, are here because I'm a prince.” Johannah says “so? Unless you're still extremely bothered by the idea of being royal. I honestly thought we were through this phase and onto the other side of it, already.” Louis says “we were, at least I thought.” Johannah says “where are we then?” Louis sighs and says “I don't know, somewhere in the middle I guess, this week just kinda brought everything up to the surface again.” 

Johannah says “talk to some of the other boys that you didn't speak to this week, like knight Bradley, he’s from Jenovia you know.” Louis smiles and thanks her for the idea. Louis goes into the dining room where everyone is waiting for him.

Louis asks to speak to Bradley in private. Bradley says “what's up Prince Willy?” Louis winces so hard. Harry bursts into laughter. Louis says “oi, what's so funny Harold?” Harry just laughs harder, squeals and says “he called you Willy!” Louis says “yeah? I know, it's absolutely cringeworthy, but how is it this funny?” Harry says “Willy, as in your dick!!” Bradley squeals, looks so mortified and says “oh my god, I'm so sorry prince William, I had no idea it’d come across like that.” The others burst into laughter and everyone says “Prince Willy!!” Louis gets upset and says “oi!! No more calling me prince Willy, does everyone understand?!” They all agree. Bradley and Louis leave the room.

Bradley flirts with him, but Louis still isn't liking or connecting with him. Louis says “look Bradly, I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling this at all, right now.” Bradley says “I figured, every time I try to call you a nickname, you wince like it's the most cringeworthy thing in the entire world.” Louis says “is it that obvious?” Bradley says “yep, no hard feelings though mate, I knew this was coming. Honestly expected to go home on Tuesday, so did Garret, but give him a chance, he's kinda funny and super sweet.” Louis says “I’ll think about it.”

Louis asks for Garret. Garret gets up and says “hi!!” Louis says “hi.” Garret says “prince Billy, is it okay if I call you Billy?” Louis winces so hard and flinches at the horrible nickname. Garret kinda hisses and says “I take it from your face that you hated that nickname?” Louis says “horrible!!!” 

Garret shrugs and says “ah well, was nice to see the palace, I thought I was going home after the first week. So did Patrick, but he thought it was because he was normal.” Louis is genuinely surprised and says “you do realize that my mother chose you.” Garret’s eyes go wide. Louis says “my mother, choose you for my selection.” Garret says “ew!! The queen is the one that choose me?! Oh my god, oh my god.”

Louis returns with Garret. Garret bows down to the queen and says “your majesty, I'm honored that you chose me for your son's selection.” Harry's jaw drops. Louis just smirks and winks at him.

Johannah looks shocked, glares at Louis and says “oi, you're the one that asked me to pick the knights, lords and sirs.” Louis says “difference is I demanded Payne, Horan and Malik be put on the board.” Johannah says “okay, okay, god.” Johannah rolls her eyes.

Louis smirks and asks to speak to Logan, Patrick, Scott, Edward, Lucas and Fredrick. They all go with Louis into the library. Louis grins and says “how many kids do you all want?” Edward grins and says “6 to twelve, possibly more.” Lucas blushes and says “12.” Fredrick blushes and says “I want a big family, but I’ve never actually thought that hard about the number of kids.” Louis says “I do too, do you want babies?” Lucas lights up and says “yes!!” Louis smiles and says “is it okay if the first one is already on the way?” Lucas smiles and says “of course.” Logan still only wants 5 max. Scott still only wants three max, and wants all three at different times. Logan agrees with that, he couldn't handle twins. Louis smiles and thanks them for their honesty. They all return to the big group.

At 7:30, they're all gathered in the grand hallway to start getting ready for the evening’s eviction ceremony. Louis has Anthony, Scott, Logan, Garret and Bradley in mind for eviction.

They all get situated in the theater room on the risers. Louis stands around with the contestants. 

James walks in. They get the interview area set up to talk to everyone. 

At 8:00, they go live. James grins and says “hello, welcome to the palace of Jenovia, we are live here at the selection. So we have a bit of an episode for you today, before we start this ceremony, roll the VT.” 

During the Willy moment with Bradley, everyone cracks up so hard. James interviews Louis right after it is over. 

James squeaks and says “your mother, picked out who you’d date?” Louis sighs and says “I know. Also, this is an announcement for every single one of you. I'm begging you, please don't call me Willy, Billy or any variation of William. Just William is fine, yes?” They all nod their heads. James bursts into laughter and calls Harry over. Harry walks over giggling and snickering. 

James grins and says “you’ve got quite a dirty mind there dear Harold.” Harry says “no I don't, but the second Bradley said the nickname, it's the only thing that popped into my head, making me die in laughter.” James bursts into laughter too and says “I never made the connection until you brought it up!!” Louis, Harry and James just crack up in laughter. 

Harry starts wheezing from laughter. Louis says “okay, alright, enough with the jokes, both of you!” James just laughs and says “oh Harry, you are too funny lad.” Louis realizes Harry's having an asthma attack and says “can someone get his asthma medicine?!” 

Zayn says “I will!!” Zayn runs out of the room. They cut to a commercial break. Harry stays on the couch with the nebulizer going.

Harry's pov:

William keeps Harry's attention on him. Harry looks into his eyes and starts to feel lost in them. They're so blue, Harry never really looked into them before. They're soft and open, yet at the same time looking into Harry's eyes as if he can read his soul or worse his mind.

Prince William smiles at Harry. Harry thinks to himself, yep, mind reader, fucking christ. The prince tilts his head and says “what are you thinking about?” Harry says “wondering if you're a mind reader or not.” He laughs and says “definitely not, super random, but okay.”

As soon as it's done, William whispers in his ear “no octors, otay?” Harry calms down, but he also wants to slap that guy Louie for telling the prince about his adorable words. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis says “what are you thinking?” Harry says “I wanna slap whoever told you those words.” Louis whispers into his ear “oh pumpkin, don't hit yourself too hard darling, you told me the adorable words yourself sweetheart, late at night.” Harry gasps. Louis grins and whispers “allow me to properly introduce my self, my full name is Louis William Tomlinson, the crowned prince of Jenovia.” Harry gasps again and whispers super quietly “can I call you Lou then?” 

Louis whispers super quietly “of course you can, and now Zayn is no longer the only person to know my first name.” Harry grins and feels special. Louis says “now I think it's only fair you told me your middle name.” Harry laughs and says “Edward.” Louis says “Harry Edward Styles…very posh, now as payback I'm calling you Edward for a few days.” Harry groans and says “oh fucking hell, you’re just a little shit Tomlinson.” 

Louis grins and says “oh goodie, someone I can actually banter with who doesn't mention I'm a prince in their comebacks.” Harry says “why would they do that? They can just say that you're short, that's a better comeback than anything else.” Louis squawks and says “well I can't help that you’re legs are so fucking long, I'm 5’9 for your information.” Harry says “and I'm 6’1.” Louis jaw drops. Harry smirks and says “yeah sweetheart, not so tall now, eh?” Louis says “I stand by being 5’ 9!!” Harry says “uh hun, sure babe.”

Everyone cracks up at their bantering. Once Harry returns to the risers, James says “who have you chosen to eliminate?” Louis smiles and says “I’ve chosen to eliminate Anthony, Bradley, Garret and Scott.”

They all hug their friends goodbye. The cameras stop rolling after James sends the episode off. The entire crew leaves after that. The boys won't be leaving until the morning, everyone is surprised by that.

Andrew's pov: 

Andrew's relieved that they won't leave until the morning, it gives them more time to figure out how to do Harry's medicine with Anthony, when they don't have him. 

Zayn's pov:

Harry says “Louis told me his first name.” Zayn says “oh good, now I can call him more nicknames with Louie in it.” Harry says “like what?” Zayn says “Lou bear, Loueeh, achoo.” Harry giggles and says “good.”

On Saturday, Louis is starting to look like he needs a break from everyone and his mother keeps dropping hints of permission to do something insane.

On Monday, Cassandra has problems with her breathing. She's taken to the hospital and they're all told she's going to be spending the night there until further notice. They're all surprised. Lady Eleanor wants to be with her, so does Lady Sophia, Lady Madison and Lady Mallory. All of them are taken to the hospital that Cassandra is at. Louis is taken there with them. At the visitors desk, Louis says “hi, we’re here to visit Cassandra?” The nurse smiles and says “um she hasn't been hospitalized mister Tomlinson.” Louis says “oh.” His usual person arrives, gasps and hugs him tightly before saying “hello again, you know what? At this point, the entire hospital staff knows who you are, you can just go. No one is going to stop you.” Louis grins and says “thanks love, come on girls.” They are surprised and follow him.

Louis’ pov:

Louis gets to see Cassandra first. Cassandra hugs him and says “hi.” Louis says “hi.” Samantha walks into the room. Louis says “hi, how many nights do you want to keep her here?”

Samantha says “it was pretty severe asthma attack, she needed atrovan with albuterol. She doesn't need to spend the night, but she needs to go back onto her controller medications for asthma as well as her rescue medication.” Louis is relieved. Cassandra is too. 

Louis tells the girls the good news. They all leave the area with her in a wheelchair. Louis asks to make a pit stop. They reluctantly agree. Louis asks her for the cooler box. Cassandra hands it to him and Louis takes it into the NICU. Nicole talks to Cassandra while Louis checks in on the kids. Louis says hello to all of them and promises to be there overnight again before they know it. They leave and head back to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm punny :) Yes, I laugh at my own jokes just like Harry.


	8. Week two, first overnight date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis spends time with the babies, dreams of Harry with babies and an idea hits him for the selection!! Louis asks his mother to order baby dolls and to visit him with Harry. Johannah meets her grandchildren without Harry. Harry's too sad, so Johannah asks Harry if he'd like to be Louis' special date for the day. Harry agrees and gets the surprise of his life with not four, not eight, but twelve. On Wednesday Louis leaves with an overnight date group to their smaller house with the twins. Louis reveals to all 14 of them his full name. And Niall finds all of the "hidden" food.

Louis’ pov:

Louis leaves on Tuesday to go back to the hospital by himself because Savanah called his cell phone. A camera crew wants to go with him, so Louis agrees to let them come. Louis warns Jennifer a head of time.

At the hospital, Louis leads them to the visitors desk. The lady grins wide, hugs him and says “hi, we’ve missed seeing you everyday.” Louis laughs and thanks her. She asks how the selection is going. Louis tells her they're driving him mad to be honest. She laughs and gives them all visitor passes. She asks if they know he's bringing an entire camera crew. Louis says “yep.” She smirks and says “good luck getting into that area with that big camera.”

At the NICU, they're not let in because one of them has a bit of a fever. Louis is let in and then told he’s going to have to be put in isolation from anyone who is sick at the palace.

The camera crew leaves quickly and notifies the queen that someone could be sick. Louis thanks them for that. The nurses were serious. Louis doesn't have a fever at all, so they let him go into the babies rooms. Louis lets his mother know that he's in desperate need of a break, a baby break. His mother completely forgot about them. Louis gets to feed all four of the older girls bottles. He gets a bit emotional. Savannah lets him hold Melanie for the first time too. Louis cries and says “hi princess.” She smiles wide, opens her little eyes and they just look at each other for a while. She cries because she's hungry and Louis feeds her the bottle. Louis rocks the girl and burps her too. Louis ends up falling asleep with Joey in his arms from exhaustion. The nurse gently wakes up Louis and takes the baby to put back in his crib. Louis lets go and then takes a nap. 

Louis dreams about Harry with real babies and an idea hits him instantly. Louis asks his mother to order 37 baby dolls. She thinks he's insane and has lost it. Louis asks her to come to the NICU and bring Harry with her.

A half hour later his mother tells him that she is there and Harry didn't want to come to the hospital with her. Louis meets his mum and introduces her to all of his new hospital staff friends. She gets a visitors badge as well. Louis takes his mother to the NICU area and she doesn't have a fever. Louis smiles and says “I'd like to introduce you to your grand babies.” Johannah looks shocked and says “I'd love to meet them.” 

Louis introduces her to Paige, Faith, Olivia and Hope. Johannah cries because her grand daughters are beautiful. Louis grins and says “I’ve got someone else to introduce you to, yes?” Johannah agrees.

Louis takes her to see the last four that are in the dark a bit still, plus are just a lot smaller. Nicole helps cover their eyes to turn on the light. Louis grins and says “meet Elizabeth, Kyle-Renee, Mason and Alexis.” His mother gasps, that's eight? Louis grins and says “oh mother, i haven't even introduced you to princess yet!!” She cries and hugs him before agreeing to order as many baby dolls as the sites will allow. Louis smirks and tells her to go insane. Louis introduces her to Melanie, Joey, Salvatore and Nathan. Johannah cries more and thinks that they're all just perfect.

Johannah's pov:

Johannah returns to the palace and gets in contact with the school districts in the two areas of the palaces. Johannah asks if they need baby dolls at all or if they have them already. Most of the schools already have baby dolls for their classes. Johannah asks every single school districts principals if they need replacement dolls. Quite a few do, and Johannah tells them what they're doing for the selection and that the new dolls will be donated to the schools. If the dolls got harmed by someone in their selection, her son will probably eliminate the person on the spot.

Johannah tells Nancy the prince’s crazy week idea, she thinks that's too much too soon. Johannah agrees, but tells her that she's contacting the companies to purchase as many as she can. Nancy tells her that they're a bit nuts. Johannah agrees honestly.

Johannah sees that Harry's very upset about the babies still and Cassandra not being completely honest with him. Johannah smiles and asks Harry if he’d like to be Louis’ special date today. Harry is surprised and agrees instantly.

Johannah takes Harry to the hospital and gets visitor passes for the NICU. 

Harry's pov:

Harry sees Jennifer and looks surprised. Jennifer looks surprised, smiles and says “hello sweetie.” Jennifer hugs Harry and Harry hugs her back. Jennifer quietly asks Harry if he's visiting babies? Harry nods his head. Jennifer explains that a lot of the babies have weak immune systems, so they take everyone's temperature to make sure no one has a fever. Harry understands what she's asking and whispers quietly “okay, only you.” Jennifer whispers “I know, I just wanted to let you know, didn't want anyone to scare you.” Harry thanks her quietly and finally lets go first. Louis smiles at him. Jennifer takes Harry's temperature as well as Johannah's.

Louis leads Harry to the end of the NICU. Louis rubs Harry's back and says “can I introduce you to someone?” Harry nods his head. Louis leads Harry to the second largest room. Louis says “I’d like to introduce you to my princess and princes.” Harry giggles.

Louis says “this is Melanie.” Harry gasps and says “hi princess, you're so adorable.” Melanie grins and grabs Louis hands. Louis scoops her up and holds her in his arms. Louis asks if Harry wants to hold her. Harry says that he's afraid he’ll break her. Louis understands and puts her down to nap a bit. Melanie cries for him. Louis coos and coos. Louis talks to her and promises to be right back. In the hallway, Louis asks Nicole, Jennifer as well as Savannah about moving Melanie. They all have to talk about it.

Louis introduces Harry to the four girls. Harry hugs him and whispers “can I hold Hope?” Louis grins and says quietly “sure.” Harry scoops up Hope and sits down with her in the chair. Harry says “Hope, you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen.” Harry talks to her in a baby voice. She grins at every single word that Harry says.

Johannah smiles and says “I’ll stay with Harry, you go to Melanie, or heck go see Alexis.” Louis giggles and thanks his mother. Louis leaves the room. Johannah scoops up Faith and says “hi Faith, I’m your grandmother.” Faith looks at her curiously and smiles. Johannah smiles and talks to her in a baby voice about how cute she is. She tells Faith that she's got Louis’ blue eyes. Harry smiles and whispers “they're so much bigger than the others.” Johannah agrees and whispers “the last four were probably squished, so if you can imagine, they're tinier than Melanie.” Harry looks surprised and confused, he thought there was only eight. Harry shrugs.

Johannah smiles and puts Faith down before talking to her other grand babies. Harry reluctantly puts Hope down into her crib. The nurse asks if they’d like to help Louis with feeding the babies. Johannah gasps, she’d love to help feed her grand babies. Louis protests, it's his only bonding time with every single child. They can help with diaper duties, except for the princesses, Melanie, Renee, Alexis and Elizabeth. Harry giggles. Louis grins and his mother agrees. That surprises Louis and he tells her that he was kidding. Johannah wasn't kidding about helping him.

Louis eventually realizes that their help will save him four extra mouths to feed. So Louis agrees to let them help. They both are excited. Louis helps teach Harry how to do it properly. Harry just lets Louis teach him as well as teaching him how to burp the babies, before moving onto the next. 

Harry asks to watch him with the rest. Louis agrees and takes Harry to the very last room. Jennifer follows him and helps get the babies out of the cribs. Jennifer hands him Kyle first. Louis thanks her. Harry asks if he's going to hurt one of them. Jennifer smiles and says “come here, I’ll show you how to hold them.” Harry says “okay.” Harry follows Jennifer over to another crib and Jennifer gets the side opened first. Jennifer shows Harry how to hold his arms first. Harry nods his head and folds his arms exactly like she showed him. She scoops up the baby and puts her into Harry's arms. She helps keep Harry's arms stable because he's so nervous about hurting the baby. Savannah walks in and says “oh wow.” 

Harry's arms are shaking. Jennifer asks her to take the baby and put her in the crib. Savannah quickly gets the baby into her arms and says “hello again Alexis.” Savannah puts her into the crib gently. The nurses help feed the other three. Louis and Harry move onto the middle room. Louis feeds all four with another nurse and then changes Kyle's diaper without Harry. Harry's a bit disappointed. 

Harry watches Johannah change diapers like an expert. The nurses do it even more amazingly though the holes in the cribs, before taking off the gloves and putting little sleeping masks on their faces. Harry coos and awes. Melanie cries until the little holes are shut again. She sighs in contempt. Harry frowns. The nurse explains that she's a pretty picky one, whenever Louis is around, all she wants is the little circles open, to grab his attention. Whenever he's not around, she's fussy until the circles are closed, like she needs them closed for comfort. They usually feed and change her through as little holes open as possible. 

Louis’ pov:

Melanie's tummy isn't doing right, it's making noises and she's very fussy. Louis coos and holds her hands while Jennifer listens to her tummy. She cries. Jennifer rubs her head gently since that's the only way they've been able to soothe her without taking her out of the crib completely.

Harry walks in, sees them trying to calm her down and tickles her feet with his finger. Melanie stops crying and smiles. Harry does it again, she smiles and giggles. Harry grins and giggles too. Melanie grins wider. Harry tickles her legs and she kicks while giggling. Harry giggles too and tells her she's absolutely the most adorable princess in the whole world. She grins so wide at that her eyes look like they're sparkling. Louis says “I'm getting jealous over here.” Harry giggles. Jennifer smiles and leaves quietly. 

Louis keeps comforting his baby girl, and then Savannah walks in with Jennifer. Savannah sighs and says “she was doing a lot better on the formula, not even Cassandra's strict food diet is helping her tummy problems.” Louis agrees.

Louis spends the night with the babies while Harry and his mother return to the palace. Harry thanks Louis for introducing him to his princes and princesses. Louis smiles and says “no problem, just don't warn anyone, yes?” Harry giggles and promises not to warn anyone.

Louis asks Nicole if he can go somewhere overnight. Nicole is surprised and asks where. Louis explains that they have a second house, about two hours away, and he’s thinking of taking a few people on a date there. Nicole thinks it should be okay if he went, but tells him to check with Savannah as well as Jennifer and David. Savannah asks how they'd get a hold of him. Louis tells them that he’ll have his cell phone with him constantly. The agree very hesitantly, but think the kids should be okay, they haven't really needed him at night yet. Otherwise they would’ve been calling him like crazy. 

Liam's pov:

On Wednesday morning, right after breakfast, Nancy says “alright everyone! Gather around in the dining hall please.” Everyone sits down around the grand table. Nancy says “we’re doing mixed group dates this week. First group is Abagail, Sophia, Vicky, Sidney and Pamela. Second group is Tracey, Mallory, Kristen, Annabelle.” They all grin.

Nancy says “the third group is Kevin, Patrick, Randall, Madison, and Lucas. Fourth group is Desiree, Jacquline, Sabrina, Eleanor and Alanna. Juliette, Deanna, Zachary and Trevor. There will be two one on one dates, and we’re letting Prince William plan a special large group or three small group date so that everyone is included, on Saturday.” They all grin. Nancy says “three of you will not be here for that though, alright. Once Prince William returns, we’ll send one of the groups off with him.” Johannah walks in and says “how many groups are there this week?” Nancy says “5.” Johannah says “are any of them all girls?” Nancy says “um 3.” Johannah grins and says “excellent, come with me Nancy, I’ve got a bit of a date idea.”

Nancy goes with Johannah. Liam grins and says “no date for us, again!” Niall pouts and says “this sucks.” Liam says “hey, they're saving the best for last with the rest of us.” Everyone that is left giggles. 

Johannah's pov:

Johannah says “Louis has a date idea and I approve of it.” Nancy says “what is it?” Johannah says “let me think it through logistically. There's 2 guest rooms, there's the two older girls rooms with queens, there's the twins room with two twin beds and then there's the older twins room with two queen beds. Then there is the master bedroom and my son’s bedroom. If the 4 oldest girls are there, that's four beds gone to them. But there would still be room for 8 girls.” 

Nancy says “woah, a second house?” Johannah grins and says “it's the smaller house we filmed in.” Nancy says “oh, like an overnight trip?” Johannah says “with a camera crew and everything, obviously.” Nancy says “I like it. What about without some of your children there?” Johannah says “I’d prefer that the older twins be there, because their room here at the palace is in use by two of the boys. With 8 of the girls gone, Lottie and Fizzy could stay in their rooms. But without Lottie and Fizzy, that frees up two more beds. Nancy grins and says “12 girls could go to the other house.”

Johannah smiles and says “now you're thinking like I'm thinking.” Louis walks downstairs in a different outfit and says “so, what did she say?” Nancy says “I said yes to her idea of taking 12 girls to the other house.” Louis pouts and say “I was hoping to pick the people that came with me.” Nancy says “that's fine.”

Louis thinks about it. Louis really wants to get all of the girls he thinks are omegas alone without any cameras around. He’s got a feeling Niall and Harry are omegas. Louis knows Zayn and Liam are alphas though, which is why he thought of bringing them. 

Louis suspects that Sophia, Mallory, Kristen, Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina and Cassandra are also omegas. Louis asks to speak to his mother alone. Nancy is surprised, but leaves the room. Louis voices his concern about some omegas in the competition. Johannah is surprised, but agrees that they should find out for sure or not. Louis just isn't sure if the palace is the right place to do that with all of the cameras or their other house. Johannah agrees with the other house as the better spot, without the cameras. Johannah asks who he thinks is an omega. Louis tells her. Johannah asks if anyone else is sticking out to him as possible omegas. Louis says “Sidney, Niall, Harry, Juliette, Madison, Vicky and Tracey.” Johannah is surprised and says “I honestly suspected Lucas too.” Louis is surprised. Johannah says “sorry, I know it's not my place to discuss that, but he seems just way more submissive than the other boys. More submissive than Niall. Then there is Fredrick, if Niall is an omega, then Fredrick is for sure and so is Lucas.”

Louis agrees with that assessment and asks how he’d take 14 people to their other house. Johannah says “the twins, they can sleep in the master bedroom.” Louis agrees. 

Johannah gets Nancy and says “he’s come up with 14 names.” Nancy is surprised and says “wow, alright, lay it on me.” Louis smiles and says “Annabelle, Sabrina, Tracey, Vicky, Sidney, Liam, Zayn, Niall, Harry, Fredrick, Lucas, Juliette, Kristen and Abigail.” Nancy says “oh, a mix.” Louis says “is that a problem?” Nancy says “no, not at all.”

Louis goes into the dinning area and says “I’m planning every single date this week, I choose the groups, I'm choosing everything. Whatever they already told you, scratch it out of your minds. Tommo is taking over!!” They all cheer. Louis says “okay. If I call your name, head up to your rooms, pack a bag for one night and meet me in the grand hallway in 45 minutes. Annabelle, Sabrina, Tracey, Vicky, Sidney, Liam, Zayn, Niall, Harry, Lucas, Fredrick, Juliette, Kristen and Abigail.” The rest of the room gasps. 

Louis says “the rest of you, for today, I’ve got a very special treat on the way here for you all. Princess Charlotte and Felicity will be joining you for a few days. They're going to be sitting with all of you one on one answering some very pressing questions that they have.” They all cheer. Louis says “mainly probably about what they’ve seen on television, but they're not allowed to bring up last week, I’ve begged them not to. Alright, go go go!!” The fourteen of them leave the room quickly and pack an over night back.

Louis’ pov:

Louis packs his own overnight bag, but with only the necessities since he's got a whole closet at the other house too.

45 minutes later, they all leave the palace. They're driving in the large bus limo to the other place. Louis says “just so you know, it's a two hour car ride.” They're all surprised.

Eleanor's pov:

Three hours later, the four siblings arrive. The younger ones leave with Stacey. She skips through the grand hallway with the girl. Charlotte says “hello, I'm Charlotte.” Felicity grins and says “I'm Felicity.”

They choose to speak to the remaining ladies first. Felicity says “how is it going?” Sophia says “alright.” Charlotte says “honestly, I thought you were a goner week one.” Sophia says “so did I, but we have moved passed that now.” 

Harry's pov:

At the second palace, they all are surprised by the size. Louis says “welcome to our house, we live here most of the time. I’ll leave frequently to go to the palace, but we all like this one a bit better.” Zayn says “really?” Louis says “it's just cozier and we’re all much closer together. I think if we had grown up in the palace, we wouldn't mind the extra space, but because we grew up in smaller houses, this one feels more homey.”

Annabelle says “it's still absolutely beautiful.” Louis smiles and says “thank you, alright, come on in.” Louis leads them into the house. The twins yell “ZAYN!!” Zayn gasps and says “oh my goodness!! You’ve both gotten so big!!” They hug him at the same time. Louis laughs and says “surprise!!” They both hug Louis and he introduces them to everyone. They both hug everyone. Niall says “so how do we tell you two apart?” Daisy says “we’ll make it easier on you” and puts her hair up in a ponytail. Daisy says “there, is that better?” Niall says “oh good thinking, change the hair style.” They giggle. 

Louis shows them the rooms. Daisy and Pheobe guard their rooms. Harry giggles and says “can I see your room?” Daisy says “this isn't mine.” Louis says “it's my room and no you can't see it, it's an absolute disaster, trust me, probably looks like a tornado hit my room.” Pheobe bursts into giggles and says “actually since you haven't been here in a few weeks, it's still clean!!” Louis opens the door and gasps. Louis says “where's my piles of clothes?! They were nice and organized you know.” Daisy says “don't worry; you’ll have it trashed again in no time!!! We trust you to make it a mess.”

Louis sticks his tongue out at her. Louis assigns them different rooms. Vicky and Tracey are put in the younger twins room. Daisy and Phoebe are surprised that their mother wants to borrow their room for some of the contestants to sleep in for the night. They both agree to move into the master bedroom for the night. The girls pack up their technology and beg him to only put other girls in their room. Louis sighs and agrees. They cheer and grin. They both leave quickly to go to the master bedroom. Sidney, Annabelle, Abigail and Sabrina get the older twins room. Louis says “Juliette and Kristen, one of the guest rooms.” They go into the second guest room. Louis asks the others if they have a room mate preference. Fredrick latches onto Niall and grins. Louis rolls his eyes and says “first guest room.” They go into the guest room.

Louis says “Zayn and Liam, Fizzy’s room.” They both go into Felicity's room. Louis grins and says “lastly, Harry and Lucas, Charlotte's room.” Lucas smiles and so does Harry. They go into Charlotte’s room with their stuff.

They spend the day playing board games, talking in the garden and just relaxing with the girls. Louis really relaxes around his sisters, they all crack jokes, tease each other and get into fights over silly things. 

After dinner, they are surprised by the staff bringing out sleeping bags as well as blankets for everyone. Daisy shrieks and says “movies!!!” Louis giggles. They all sit on the floor or the sofas. Louis chooses the floor with the twins. Harry does too so that he can sit with Louie. Daisy smirks and says “you two are so cute together.” Pheobe grins, sits up and says “we’ve come up with your couple name.” Louis looks surprised and says “really?” Pheobe says “your last name is Stylinson.” Louis says “okay, alright. Shoot the ship names at me.” Daisy smirks and says “well Annabelle and you are LouBelle.” Louis says “LOUBELLE?!” They burst into laughter. Louis says “I meant me and harry you goofs.” Daisy says “Larry Stylinson, no duh Louie!!” Louis says “oh!! Louie and Harry, I get it now.”

Niall says “wait what!? I'm lost.” Louis says “my first name is Louie, my middle name is William.” Niall gasps and says “oh my god, I called you Lou the first night!!” Louis says “I know, it freaked me the fuck out!!” Niall says “it seriously just slipped out, this is fucking crazy.” Louis giggles and says “I agree.”

Abigail says “wait, is that why we don't know the younger twins names?” Louis smiles and says “yeah, it's exactly why. They're Doris and Ernest.” Annabelle gasps and says “those names are beautiful.” Juliette says “extremely in sync with all of your first names.” Daisy says “Charlotte's first name is actually Haley.” Annabelle gasps. Zayn grins and says “you two are Amanda Daisy and Nina Phoebe.” Phoebe grins and says “this is why you're my favorite!!” Zayn laughs.

Lucas’ pov:

Lucas feels cramping happening and goes to the room to make sure it's not his period. Lucas goes straight to the bathroom and is relieved to see nothing yet. Lucas opens the cabinet, finds a package of pads and puts one in his panties just incase it starts this evening. Lucas wipes himself and sees that it's just clear slimy crap. Lucas hates that shit, it doesn't happen every single month, mostly every 3 months. It sometimes will come on the same week as a period, but it's so rare that it's only happened a few times. Lucas sighs, washes his hands and goes back out to the group in the living room.

Louis smiles and says “you alright?” Lucas smiles and says “yeah” before sitting back down. Fredrick whines that Niall is being a candy hog. Niall whines that Fredrick is always trying to steal his candy. Fredrick whines that Niall steals his all of the time, so it's only fair!! Louis snaps his head around and says “who gave you candy?” They both say “no one.” Louis says “then how did you get the candy?” Fredrick grins and says “pantry, in the kitchen, hidden in a box called secret candy stash.” Niall snorts and says “don't label your stash a secret stash, that's rule number one of secret candy stash. Mine is labeled oranges.” Fredrick gasps and says “oh my god, you’re a horrible friend.” Niall bursts into laughter and says “don't worry, I always share it with you.” Fredrick grins and thanks Niall for always sharing the secret candy stash with him. Harry shakes his head and rolls his eyes fondly. Louis just giggles and says “just don't tell Lottie or Fizzy.” Pheobe giggles and says “true!!”

They all go to bed after the movie is over. The girls hug their brother goodnight before going into the master bedroom. Louis tells all of them goodnight before going to bed himself. Harry and Lucas go into Charlotte's room for the night. 

Lucas changes the pad to a night time period one, just incase it comes. They usually will be combined on the last cleaning cycle of the year, which is why he's so worried. His mother told him when he first got it that it was just his vagina cleaning itself really well after three to four periods. Lucas is also glad that she didn't out him at all this time, like she usually does. He's also glad to have found period supplies since his room back at the palace has none. 

Lucas puts on his pajamas before leaving the bathroom. Harry says “I um usually just wear boxers to bed, if that's alright with you, unless you’d feel more comfortable with me in pajamas.” Lucas blushes and asks him if he could put on pajamas. Harry smiles and agrees before pulling out pink pajamas. Lucas thanks Harry. They try to go to sleep on the bed together. Lucas is so uncomfortable because of the cramps. Harry whispers “what's wrong?” Lucas whispers “cramps.” Harry rubs his stomach in circles. Lucas moves so that Harry can rub his back like that. Lucas sighs and whispers “thanks Harry, that's helping so much.” Harry smiles and whispers “no problem, let's try to sleep.” Lucas agrees quickly. Lucas and Harry fall asleep easily.

Harry's pov:

Harry dreams of Louis and the twelve babies. Harry dreams of Eleanor reacting to the twelve babies coming home and it's absolutely priceless. He just smirks in his sleep at the girl shrieking and freaking out because that's not what she signed up for.


	9. First waves of omega heats hit and FIFA tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis smells a heat and tries to figure out who it is. Louis questions everyone to find out who is an omega. Lady Sophia's heat starts. Once the group date returns to the palace, Louis tells his mother his discoveries. The boys have a FIFA tournament and Lucas has a problem. Niall, Kevin and Lucas find out they have a lot in common. Niall, Kevin and Lucas have a discussion about Omegas.

Louis’ pov:

The next morning, Louis smells a very strong heat and has to keep himself from busting into every room to find the source of the heat smell. Zayn and Liam knock on his door, obviously smelling it too. Louis leaves his room and they eat breakfast before trying to stay away from the scent.

The others all emerge from their rooms for breakfast. They talk a bit and no one notices that the cameras are completely gone.

Louis smiles and gently asks Annabelle if they can speak in private. She agrees. Louis says “are you an omega?” Annabelle nods her head. Louis hugs her and says “I thought so, given the way you go into an omega headspace.” Annabelle says “I'm just surprised you realized it, most people don't notice.”

Louis says “I'm not like most people.” Louis now just has to question the other girls he suspects as well as the four his mother suspects are omegas. 

Louis hugs her and then pulls Kristen aside next. Kristen says “hi Prince Louie William Tomlinson.” Louis says “just Louie or William is fine sweetheart.” Kristen says “yes sir.” Louis says “Kristen?” Kristen says “yes?” Louis says “I have a few questions for you, just be honest, yeah?” Kristen says “okay.” Louis says “have you heard of omegas before?” Kristen says “alpha beta omegas? Yes, I’ve heard of that.” Louis says “where from love?” Kristen says “mainly fictional stories or fan fictions.” Louis says “given the way that you address me quite often, I’d like to try something with you.” Kristen raises an eyebrow and says “like what?” Louis says “stand up for me please.” Kristen says “okay?” Kristen stands up and looks at him like he's absolutely lost it. 

Louis commands her to sit down, bend her legs, tilt them and cross her ankles. Kristen obeys extremely quickly. Louis says “how do you feel?” Kristen says “good sir.” Louis stands up and commands “come with me.” Kristen follows Louis very obediently. Louis gently commands her to sit down next to Zayn. Kristen obeys instantly. Liam moans so loud. Louis says “how do you feel now?” Kristen blushes so hard and whispers “wet.” Louis says “squeeze my hands love.” Kristen squeezes his hands. 

Louis takes her back to her room to change. Juliette gasps and says “oh my god, you peed your pants.” Louis comforts Kristen and says “hey Juliette?” Juliette says “yes William?” Louis says “can you and I have alone time?” Juliette says “sure, of course. Where at?” Louis says “I’ll meet you in the garden love.” Juliette grins and leaves the room. Louis apologizes to Kristen for humiliating her like that. Kristen whispers “I'm even wetter.” Louis giggles and tells her she's such a good omega. Kristen's eyes go wide and she blushes so hard. Louis leaves grinning and winks at her.

Louis goes to Juliette in the garden. Louis says “hi Juliette. I’d like to ask you a question.” Juliette says “okay.” Louis says “are you, by any chance, an omega?” Juliette says “no, I'm not, I swear.” Louis says “okay, alright love, I'm sorry, I just had suspicions about a few girls and I decided to ask all of you. I figured since you were raised here, you already would know what I was talking about and it’d be easier to just get straight to the point with you.” Juliette calms down and says “sorry, I just didn't realize you learned about all of that stuff too.” Louis says “yes, I did.”

Juliette leaves. Louis meets with Tracey next. Tracey says “what's up Prince William?” Louis says “I’ve got some questions for you, okay? Just so you know, there are no cameras here today. I asked for a day of privacy. I wanted to ask some prying questions of you all.” Tracey says “oh, okay.” Louis says “have you heard of alpha and or omegas?” Tracey says “no, I haven't, why?” Louis says “it's another special thing we do here in Jenovia. From a younger age, kids here are taught in school about different head spaces and they learn about omegas too. It's much easier to just ask you a few questions and see how you react, verses asking you super prying personal questions.” Tracey says “okay.” Louis says “do you trust me?” Tracey says “yes.” Louis says “excellent. Please stand up for me.” Tracey laughs as she stands up. Louis commands “sit down.” Tracey says “excuse me?” 

Louis says in an alpha command “sit.” Tracey sits so fast that Louis smirks wide. Louis says “how did that make you feel?” Tracey says “terrified.” Louis says “really? Can I do one more?” Tracey says “sure.” Zayn walks out and says “oh, never mind.” Louis says “oh no, join us Zayn. Take a seat love.” Zayn sits down. Louis says in a gentle alpha tone “show Zayn how wet you are.” Tracey’s eyes go wide, she smacks Louis and says “ew!! You're a disgusting pig like every other boy on this planet!! And my vagina isn't wet, you giving me orders doesn't turn me on at all!! It does the complete opposite!!!” Tracey leaves super quickly.

Niall's pov:

Tracey walks in sobbing and says “he’s such a pervert!!! I should've known he was a disgusting pig like every other boy!!” Harry hugs her and says “what happened love?” Tracey says “he stared ordering me around and then Zayn came out and he told me to show Zayn how wet I got from him commanding me even though I'm completely dry.” Niall laughs out loud. Tracey slaps him too. Niall says “ow!! What was that for?!”

Vicky says “what's going on?” Sabrina, Abigail, Sidney, Kristen, Annabelle, and Juliette rush in. Sabrina says “what happened?” Niall says “we’re staying out of this.” Daisy and Phoebe walk out with all of the commotion. Daisy says “what the hell happened?” Louis says “simple, tried to figure out if she was a submissive or an omega at all, clearly she's not and she's freaking out.” Daisy says “oh.” They both go back into the master bedroom. Louis says “can I talk to Sabrina, Abigail, Sidney and Vicky?” Vicky says “oh no, I'm not talking to you alone. I want a witness.” Liam volunteers to be a witness very eagerly. Niall volunteers to be an omega witness. Louis grins wide and says “perfect!” Harry blushes and says “are you going to ask me too?” Louis says “of course love.” Harry blushes harder. Lucas says “what's an omega?” Louis grins and says “I’ll tell you in private, okay?” Lucas smiles and says “okay.” Fredrick is curious too and Louis promises to question him exactly like he is the girls. Fredrick blushes at that.

Niall sits down and says “I'm so excited.” The girls all sit down too. Louis ask who's heard of omega and alphas. Only Sabrina and Abigail have. Louis says “do you girls know if you are or not?” Sabrina says “no, I don't know.” Abigail says “are the cameras around?” Louis says “no, I knew I was going to do this today and I didn't want to out any of you as omegas to the entire nation or globe. Especially if you didn't know already.” They thank him for doing that. Louis says “Sidney and Vicky, it's hard to figure out if you are an omega or not. There's really only two options. Me asking you super prying questions, to try to figure out if you get heats or not, because that's something every single omega has. Or asking you to do something simple in different tones.” Vicky says “oh, okay.” All of the girls calm down. Sabrina says “I’d prefer in private.” Vicky says “I’d prefer publicly, with witnesses.” Louis says “alright.” Louis makes her squeeze his hands. Vicky listens. 

Louis asks her if she trust him and she says “yes.” Louis says “stand up.” Vicky stands up slowly and shrugs. Louis says in a gentle alpha tone “sit down.” Vicky sits down. Louis says in an alpha command “Vicky, stand up.” Vicky says “no.” Louis comforts her and says “sorry if I scared you, you're definitely not an omega. An omega would react differently to disobeying an alpha command.” Vicky admits he kind of scared her with the last one. Louis apologies, that was not his intention. Vicky leaves. 

Sidney says “I’d also prefer publicly. Just so you know, I love the thought of public humiliation and I'm so excited already.” Sidney shows him. Louis says “wow, alright.” Sidney proves she's alert too. Louis commands “stand up.” Sidney stands up. Louis says “turn and face Niall.” Sidney turns and faces Niall. 

Niall grins and smirks. Louis does a gentle alpha command “sit down on the table right in front of Niall.” Sidney sits down in front of Niall. Louis says into her ear an alpha command very softly “bend your knees, put your feet on the table and spread your knees apart so Niall can see how wet I’ve made you.” Sidney obeys quickly and moans in pleasure. Niall moans too and says “fucking shit, this is so hot!!” Sidney gets even wetter knowing that Niall finds it hot. Sidney blushes and Louis makes her prove she's still alert. Sidney leaves with Niall so that they can both change.

Louis’ pov:

Sabrina and Abigail would prefer separately. Abigail leaves the area first.

Louis says “sit.” Sabrina sits. Louis commands “stand.” Sabrina stands. Louis has her squeeze his hands. Louis gently commands “sit down, bend your knees, cross your ankles.” Sabrina crosses like a princess. Louis says “how do you feel?” Sabrina blushes and says “what do you mean?” Louis says “better question, how did you feel obeying the commands?” Sabrina says “really good.” Louis says “do you remember what heats are?” Sabrina nods her head and says “non stop slick, craving to be touched, every 3 to 4 months, line up with others heats sometimes especially in a pack and just an aching throbbing need.” 

Louis says “do you get heats?” Sabrina blushes and whispers “yes, I'm supposed to get my regular heat in 2 weeks.” Louis whispers “do you have supplies?” Sabrina whispers “no.” Louis whispers “okay, I'll find someone to help you that isn't an alpha.” Sabrina thanks him.

Louis speaks to Abigail next, she also tells him she is an omega, she's due for a heat in 3 weeks. Louis hopes that Sophia or Mallory don't have their heats before he can question them. 

Louis ask to speak to Sidney again. Louis says “I'm going to ask you a super prying question love, okay? Just answer honestly.” Sidney whispers “okay.” Louis says “do you know what a heat is?” Sidney says “no.” Louis says “heats occur every 3 to 4 months. They're impossible to miss because they have a distinct smell, and your vagina constantly is wet.” Sidney blushes so hard. 

Louis says “it lasts about a week, and the whole week your vagina will feel achy, constantly feel the need to be touched, and only satisfied when completely full or fucked.” Sidney whispers “yes, I get those every three months, but none of my family knew what it was, neither did any of the gynecologists I went to. I went to like three of them and I was only 16 at the time, I felt so humiliated. Fourth one prescribed a dildo, which was even more humiliating, and now I have to lock my door during my heat.” Louis holds her and lets her cry. 

Sidney says “I'm adopted too, so that really doesn't help.” Louis kisses her forehead and says “oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry love, but that definitely explains things. The adoption part I mean, because usually at least one of the parents or both will know what it is.” Louis asks when her next one is supposed to come and she whispers “this week.” Louis kisses her forehead and promises to have her stay here, he’ll have his mother stay and help her though the heat. She thanks him so much and they both go inside.

Louis pulls Kristen outside, to talk about heats. Kristen asks what a heat is. Louis describes it and she starts bawling. Kristen nods her head and says “yeah, every 4 months, I’ve gotten three really bad infections shoving shit up there to satisfy the need. I haven't told them that I’ve shoved shit up there to fill me up to satisfy the aching.” 

Louis asks her if he can take her on a special date to a gynecologist that specializes in omegas. Kristen agrees and asks why. Louis just wants to make sure she doesn't have anymore infections, and get her proper medicine if she does. Kristen nods her head. Louis asks when she's supposed to get her next heat so that he can work around it for the gynecologist appointment. Kristen says “in 1 week.” 

Louis promises to have proper heat supplies for her, a proper support system, and a private place for her to be that isn't the palace. Kristen agrees and thanks him.

Sophia’s pov:

Sophia feels her vagina getting achy at lunch time. Sophia prays that she doesn't get the horrible slimy discharge that doesn't stop unless she shoves her fingers up there. Sophia whispers “shit” because she feels the horrible slime pouring out of her vagina. Sophia crosses her legs as tightly as she can. Sophia takes deep breaths to try to calm herself down from panicking because she feels on the verge of a panic attack. Eleanor says “hey, are you okay Soph?” Sophia whispers “no.” Lottie says “what's wrong?” Sophia says “I need a mum, or the queen.” Lottie yells “mum!!! Something's wrong with Lady Sophia!!! Hurry!!!”

Johannah rushes into the room. Johannah walks over and says “hi sweetie, what's wrong?” Sophia blushes so hard and says “it hurts.” Johannah says “where sweetheart?” Sophia blushes even harder and whimpers. Johannah rubs her tummy and says “relax, yeah? Uncross your legs sweetie, is it cramps from your period?” Sophia shakes her head no and refuses to uncross her legs. Johannah sighs and says “what's wrong then?” Sophia starts crying and says “I don't know.” Johannah wipes away her tears and gets the girl to calm down. Johannah asks someone to call the doctor. Sophia panics and grabs onto her tightly. Johannah asks Charlotte to call Samantha while handing Charlotte her phone. Charlotte calls Samantha on her mother's phone. Charlotte gives the phone to her mother. Johannah speaks to Samantha calmly and tells her what's going on with Lady Sophia. Sophia starts to calm down a bit.

The lady, Samantha, arrives and Johannah takes them to a private room upstairs. Johannah says “lie down on the bed honey. Samantha's just going to check you, okay?” Sophia nods her head. Samantha gets the girls temperature and listens to her breathing first. Sophia calms down. Samantha says “what's going on sweetie?” Sophia blushes and says “it happens a lot, but I wasn't expecting it today. I don't know, it's just weird.” Samantha says “can you describe it?” Sophia nods her head and says “it's like an orgasm that won't stop, and comes out of nowhere.”

Johannah's pov:

Johannah sighs and says “and my son, being the crazy one that he is, got rid of most of the alphas in the competition.” Sophia says “what's that?” Johannah says “a male, or even a female, that are typically paired with an omega. Alphas tend to not want to bottom for anyone, because they're an alpha.” Sophia says “oh.”

Sophia is in the room across from Eleanor with Madision as her room mate. Johannah figures out that next to Eleanor and Cassandra is just Mallory. Johannah asks Mallory if she could pack her stuff up. Mallory is surprised and asks why. Johannah sighs and explains that one of the omegas is on a heat, for their safety they need to be in their own room. Mallory packs her stuff up into her suit cases while Sophia is also packing her stuff.

Mallory is moved into Sophia’s old room, Sophia is moved into the room right next to Eleanor. Johannah brings her a few plugs to help her through her heat. Johannah introduces her to the toys and explains why they’ll help her. Johannah offers to get her a heat partner too.

Sophia doesn't even know any omegas. Johannah sighs and leaves the room. Johannah gathers all of the ladies that are there. None of them are omegas, as far as they know, so she dismisses them. 

Johannah gathers all of the Jenovian girls next. There's only two of them, the rest are with the prince. Johannah asks if any of them are omegas. They're not. Johannah sighs and says “well at least you girls know what I'm talking about, the ladies have no idea because they were never taught about omegas.” Desiree says “why are you looking for an omega?” Johannah sighs and says “one of the ladies is in a heat.” Desiree looks surprised. Johannah says “I thought with you girls being Jenovian citizens, you’ve learned about heats already, that maybe one of you would like to be her heat partner.” Desiree says “which lady?” Johannah says “lady Sophia.” Desiree says “nope, she's been a nasty girl to me, no way.” Desiree leaves. Jacqueline sighs and says “I think she likes me, I’d be willing to help.” Johannah smiles and thanks Jacqueline.

Louis’ pov:

Louis speaks to Harry next. Harry giggles and tells Louis he doesn't have a vagina, which is very disappointing considering that Harry wants a ton of kids and would love to be pregnant, his ass doesn't produce slick on it’s own either. Louis says “that's alright.” Louis is a bit relieved, he needs more dominating ones for a pack that he's got a good connection with, that aren't alphas. Harry says “just so you know, I’m super gay.” Louis says “oh?” Harry says “like I’m okay with girls, but I really like dicks.” Louis bursts into giggles and says “I could tell this morning when you were eating that banana, fucking hell, I didn't think someone eating food could look so sexual. I'm going to be having wet dreams about that for the rest of my life, especially if I have to end up with one of the girls.” Harry looks surprised and says “what makes you say that?” Louis whispers “I'm just thinking of every possibility, arranged marriages are quite common for princes and princesses.” Harry says “oh, alright.” Harry leaves.

Louis speaks to Fredrick next. Fredrick is not an omega, he doesn't have slick pouring out of his ass and stuff. Louis thanks him for being open to listening to this. Fredrick thanks Louis for telling him, now Niall's weird freezing up makes a lot more sense. Fredrick has thought about kids more and he's open to 12 or more. Louis smiles and thanks him for telling him that.

Lucas’ pov:

Louis pulls Lucas aside out into the garden to speak to him privately. Louis says “is it alright if I ask you a couple of personal questions or ask you to do something in different tones of voice?” Lucas bites his lips in anxiousness, if Louis goes too close to a doctor voice, Lucas will go into his weird head space. Lucas says “no, I'm not comfortable with that. I have some ptsd issues with doctors.” Louis understands and thanks Lucas for telling him that. Louis also promises to inform his mother, that way if something ever happened, she could help Lucas. Lucas smiles and thanks Louis so much. Louis hugs Lucas and then sends him off to pack his stuff back up to return to the palace. Lucas leaves quickly.

Louis’ pov:

They start packing to return to the palace at 1. They arrive to the palace around 3:30. Everyone hugs Louis and thanks him for the wonderful date away. Harry hugs Louis and lets go first. Louis giggles and then lets go of Harry extremely slowly. Harry grins wide, kisses his check and then skips off to the elevator.

Louis notices Edward just glaring at every single person. Louis smirks at him and winks. Edward blushes because he's been caught. His mother walks down stairs with Lady Sophia. Louis says “what's going on?” Johannah says “she’s coming back to the other house with me and the younger ones. Your father is staying here with all of you.” Louis says “okay, can you and I speak about something super important in private first?” Johannah says “sure, of course.” 

Louis and Johannah speak in the ladies room. Johannah says “what's going on?” Louis says “I can't have anyone ease dropping, hence the reason I chose this room. I know every single hiding spot in this entire palace and this room is the only room that doesn't have any that can be listened into the room. Deliberation room is insanely accessible to spying, connected to my favorite reading spot in the entire house of course.” Johannah gasps. Louis says “don't worry, I haven't leaked any of parliaments gossipy secrets, god.” Johannah giggles. 

Louis says “some of the girls that went with me are omegas; one of them, Sidney has a heat coming this week.” Johannah says “fucking hell.” Louis says “I told her she could stay at the second house with you and that you’d help her though her heat.” Johannah sighs and says “I’d love to take her with me tonight, but I can't. Lady Sophia got a heat too.” Louis says “mum, it gets worse. One of the girls, has gotten three infections because they're so intense that she's shoving objects that don't belong in her vagina up there to decrease the intensity of everything.” Johannah gasps and says “who?” Louis says “Kristen, she's supposed to get another one next week.” Johannah sighs and says “fucking christ, is there any way we can get her into your Aunt asap?” Louis says “I was going to call and find out.” Johannah says “who else?” Louis says “Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina and Niall too.” Johannah says “wait, who has supplies?” Louis says “Niall does for sure. I don't know about Annabelle, or Abigail. Sabrina, Sidney and Kristen have nothing at all for sure though, they just found out their omegas today.” Johannah says “well lady Sophia is now covered with supplies, that's why we’re leaving with her, she got her heat too.” Louis says “the last one I'm suspecting is an omega is Mallory.” Johannah says “any other males do you suspect?” Louis says “no, I suspected Harry, but he isn't.” Johannah says “oh.” Louis says “oh and I spoke to Lucas, he refused to let me ask him prying questions or asking him stuff in a different tone. Fredrick also isn't an omega either.” Johannah says “then we’ll just have to take care of things if necessary.” 

Louis pulls Abigail into the room first. Johannah says “do you have heat supplies sweetheart?” Abigail says “yes ma’am, just a basic dildo, but that's all I need.” Johannah says “okay, would you allow us to purchase heat supplies for you?” Abigail says “seriously?” Johannah nods her head and smiles. Abigail starts crying, hugs her and says “thank you so much your majesty.” Abigail hugs Louis and thanks him too.

Louis brings in Sabrina. His mother asks her what she has for heat supplies. Sabrina says "I don't have anything, your majesty." Johannah says "okay, I hope you haven't been using objects that don't belong up there during your heats." Sabrina says "no, I haven't." Johannah sighs in relief and dismisses Sabrina. Johannah turns to him and says "can you call your Aunt?" Louis quickly, calls his Aunt Samantha. Samantha says "hi Louis, what's up?" Louis says "hi, I'm calling about one of the omegas." Samantha says "is it Lady Sophia?" Louis says "no, um it's a different omega." Samantha says "okay, what's their name?" Louis says “Sidney, she's due to get a heat next week, she's been putting objects that don't belong in her vagina during heats to ease the intensity. Kristen too.” Samantha says “get all of the omegas, including any males and come to my office here at the hospital.” Louis says “okay, thank you very much.”

Louis gets all of the omegas that were at the other house with him, including Niall and shuts the door behind him. Johannah says “can all of you that have heat supplies, gather them all and bring them here?” Annabelle says “even the cleaning supplies ma’am?” Johannah says “yes please.” Annabelle leaves quickly.

Abigail leaves next. Niall smirks at Louis and says “I’ll be back, your highness.” Niall wiggles his bum before leaving the room.

Louis takes time to be by himself in the hallway while they wait. Louis finds Margret, Stacey and his least favorite person, Whitney. Louis says “I need a favor from you.” They all say “yes sir.” Louis makes them a list of toys to purchase and says “we’ve got some girls, that will be getting very intense periods soon and they need these.”

Louis counts how many girls he knows of for sure, which is 5, but he writes down 7 because he’d rather have too much than not enough. Stacey blushes very hard. Whitney counts herself out, she's too old to go to that kind of store. Stacey and Margret promise that they'll get everything the girls might need. Louis gives them the list. Margret adds tampons and pads to the list. They both leave the palace.

Louis tells Liam, Zayn, and Harry what's going on. Harry's surprised that the two royals are going to be taking most of the girls to a doctor. Niall returns and says “your mother said I didn't need to go with you.” Niall grins. Louis says “wonderful.” Niall says “so who’s on a heat?” Louis says “Lady Sophia.” Niall says “oh, alright. I’ll help her.” Louis smiles and says “thanks Niall.”

Louis and Johannah leave with Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina, Sidney, as well as Kristen.

Lucas’ pov:

As soon as Prince William and Queen Johannah leave with some of the girls, they all feel free to do whatever they want. Lucas, Ed, Matthew, Johnathan, Patrick, Randall, Sebastian, Trevor and Zachary decide to play video games. Kevin, Christopher and Andrew join them too. Zayn joins them too and is surprised that they have a video game system so easily accessible. Trevor says “the high score on FIFA is fucking insane, whoever Lou is he’s fucking amazing.” Zayn giggles and says “I call taking on the winners.” They all are okay with that.

Lucas ends up playing first against Andrew. Lucas feels fine for the first few rounds, but during the fourth, he feels a bit crappy. Lucas feels the wetness start up again, but he knows it’ll take some time before the slick is noticeable, as long as his period doesn't come too, he should be fine. 

Lucas ends up beating Liam. Liam says “fuck mate, you’re good.” Zayn says “you might actually be able to take on the high scorer.” Lucas grins, he’d love to take on a Lou. Niall walks in and says “FIFA!! Can I play?” They let Niall join this round. Niall sniffs and says “mates, did one of you fuckers fart and not say excuse me? That's disgusting.” They all blame Niall for the smell because you know the saying, you smelt it, you dealt it. Lucas says “focus, I'm trying to cream you, you're making this way too easy Horan.” Niall pays attention and ends up winning. Niall says “yes!! Take that! Eat my shit.” Niall winks. They all laugh. Lucas says “who wants to play against Niall?” Matthew says “I'm up, move over lad.” Lucas moves away from his spot. Matthew gasps and says “oh my god, take off your pants.” Lucas says “no you freak, I'm a virgin.” Matthew says “yeah and there's pee or some shit on the carpet, plus a red spot. Is that blood?!” 

Lucas looks surprised and says “what?!!” Liam points to the floor and says “you're bleeding somewhere, fuck.” Lucas says “no, no no! Oh my god, I ruined their carpet. Oh my god, oh my god, they're going to kick me out this week, fuck.” Liam and Zayn get help from a maid. She freaks out too and gets one of the male maids to help clean the boy up. Lucas goes into the bathroom, shuts the door and locks it. They all want to help him and bang on the door to let them in.

Niall knocks gently and says “Lucas?” Lucas says “what?” Niall says “will you let one of us in there?” Lucas says “no.” Niall says “can we get you anything?” Lucas says “my bag, so I can change my clothes.” Lucas keeps the door locked. 

Zayn's pov:

Zayn calls Louis and says “hey mate, we’ve got a problem up here. One of the boys, he’s bleeding and won't let anyone into the bathroom.” Louis says “okay, how many of you are in the room?” Zayn says “all of us lads are together. It's just an ass hole or a dick, yah know?” Louis says “I'm aware of that mate, but he could have issues with self confidence, yeah? Did he ask you to call anyone?” Zayn says “no.” Louis says “did he ask you to get him anything?” Zayn says “yeah.” Louis says “then get his bag; we’re extremely busy Zayn. I have to go now.” Louis hangs up. Zayn says “he’s not here, fucking christ.” 

Lucas’ pov:

Lucas hopes no one looks through his bag and he goes to the bathroom. Lucas sighs in relief because it's just a tiny bit of blood, almost like the period thought of coming and didn't because of the slick. Then again, he was fingering himself quite roughly in his bathroom a while ago, maybe he just scratched himself. Lucas feels the aching again and is so ashamed of himself. Lucas puts his pants back on. Zayn says “um Lucas?” Lucas says "yeah?" Zayn says "we'll all leave the room, who do you want to hand you your bag?" Lucas would only trust Kevin. Lucas says "Kevin, only." Kevin says "okay." Kevin makes sure all of them leave the room. Kevin says "okay, room is empty." Lucas unlocks the door. Kevin checks his bag and whispers "shit, they grabbed the wrong one." Lucas blushes so hard at that. Kevin says "I'll go get the right one." Lucas says "thanks." Kevin hugs him and whispers "here, use my phone to call momma." Lucas whispers "okay, thanks." Kevin gives Lucas his phone, to call their momma. Kevin leaves the room with the bag. Lucas locks the bathroom door again. Kevin returns with the proper bags and gives them to him. Lucas gives Kevin the phone. Kevin says "hi momma." Kevin giggles and says "miss you too." Kevin says "hi Rissa." Kevin smirks at him. Lucas squeals, snatches the phone and says "hi." Rissa laughs and says "hi, miss you too." Lucas gives Kevin the phone back. Lucas changes into different clothes and says "fuck, no pads." Kevin says "I have our pads, I'll go get one." Lucas sighs and says "thanks." Kevin smirks and says "or I could help with a tampon." Lucas squeals at his omega quadruplet and says "fine." Kevin grins wide. Melissa says "I'm so jealous." Kevin leaves the room and returns with their pads as well as tampons, hidden in a bag. 

Lucas shuts the bathroom door again to change. Lucas changes into darker jeans and a different shirt as well as puts a new pad into his panties. Lucas sighs in relief and thanks his quadruplet. Kevin says "you're welcome, so glad we both got picked." Lucas says "probably should confess we're omega quadruplets at some point." Kevin says "good point, probably helps that I put all four of our parents names as my parents. I mean I know, momma had us, cause we all have that bond with her." Lucas says "but we still don't know which dad is really our dad." Kevin says "exactly." 

Lucas opens the door, just peaking his head out. Kevin giggles at him and says "still clear." Lucas sighs in relief and they both get the bags packed up. Lucas isn't sure what to do with his clothing that's dirty. There's a knock on the door. Lucas says "come in." The maid, Whitney, walks into the room and says "you alright now?" Lucas says "yes, um, what should I do with these?" Whitney smiles and says "I'll take them to the laundry, then bring them right back to you, okay?" Lucas says "okay, thanks." 

Lucas says "also, um, there's stuff missing out of the bathrooms." Whitney says "what do you mean?" Kevin blushes and says "well, I had back ups, so it's okay for now." Lucas says "mum, talked to um, someone named Louie before the um, selection. He um told her that um every bathroom would um have something.” Whitney smiles and says "okay, what was that?" Kevin whispers "tampons or pads.” Whitney looks surprised, but then tries to mask her curiosity. Whitney takes the clothes from Lucas. Lucas just begs her with his eyes to not show the boys. She says “don't worry, we can get stains out of anything.” She promises to send in one of the princesses, to help them. Kevin thanks her.

The door opens and someone says “Lucas? Kevin?” Lucas says “who is it?” The girl says “Haley, Louis’ sister.” Lucas and Kevin are surprised. Haley shuts the door and says very quietly "sorry, I don't think anyone here thought of male omegas needing period supplies." Kevin blushes and whispers "that's okay." Haley brought them a few in her sweater pockets. Haley whispers "are you both omegas?" Kevin says quietly "yes, but we haven't had a chance to tell the prince." Haley says "oh, okay." Haley promises not to tell anyone, and also promises that a staffer will stock every single bathroom in the palace with more basic needs. They thank her. She hugs both of them one at a time, reassuring them again that their secrets are completely safe with her. Lucas blushes and thanks her. 

Charlotte's pov:

Charlotte hugs Lucas as well as Kevin, thinking that maybe both omegas just need more comfort. They both relax into her hugs. Charlotte isn't going to be princess Charlotte around these two boys, they seem very hesitant of powerful people. More hesitant than any omega she's ever met. Charlotte gets Lucas calmed down completely and takes both of them back to their rooms. A few maids bring his bags back to the room. Lucas blushes and says "that bag is actually Kevin's." The maid smiles and says "okay, thank you, I'll take it to him." She leaves the room with Kevin's bag. Charlotte smells a heat on Lucas, she's gotta tell her mum for the child's safety, without Louis finding out too, because that'd be breaking a promise to the two omegas. Charlotte goes to find Kevin and makes sure he's okay. Kevin just thanks her so much for helping him and Lucas. Charlotte giggles, hugs him and tells him it was no problem at all. Charlotte smells a heat on Kevin too and very quietly asks him permission to tell her mother that his heat is coming. Kevin whispers "why?" Charlotte whispers into his ear super quietly "get you a heat kit, get you a heat partner, to feed you, a fellow omega obviously, one not in heat." Kevin whispers "okay, thank you so much." Charlotte whispers "plus put you in your own room, for however long." Kevin agrees. Charlotte asks Lucas, very quietly, who also agrees, thanking her for asking him permission.

Charlotte goes into her room and calls her mother. Johannah says “hi pumpkin, we’re almost done here.” Charlotte says “good, I’ve got it all handled with Zayn. But we need to talk once you’re back.” Johannah says “oh thank god you and Zayn were able to handle it. Thank you darling, see you in like an hour or so.” Johannah hangs up.

Louis’ pov:

At Samantha's office, Samantha checks all of the girls one at a time. Louis' mother goes back with each of them, just incase they need someone. Annabelle goes first and returns smirking. Annabelle says "no infections." Louis sighs in relief. Annabelle giggles hysterically and snuggles with him. Sidney's an anxious mess, so Louis informs his mother that she should go next. Sidney looks relieved and thanks him, returning very happy. Sidney says "no infection." Kristen, he expects to have an infection for sure. Kirsten walks out smirking and whispers to him "no infections, Samantha even said I'm a smart cookie." Louis gasps at that. Kristen whispers into his ear "I threw the objects I used away!! Duh, I'm not that stupid." Mum returns looking relieved and says “okay, let’s go back to the palace.” The girls giggle and they all leave the office. 

Lucas’ pov:

Lucas finds his super tiny bullet vibrator to help him through the cravings to be pleasured. Lucas takes out the tampon, throws it away in as much toilet paper as possible and puts a pad into his underwear. Lucas uses the bullet for a few minutes before pulling it out and sighing in relief. Lucas washes it in the sink thoroughly and then puts it away. Lucas leaves to find more tampons somewhere in the house, since that's helping with the ache to be filled.

Ed’s pov:

Ed goes into the room and smells a horrid smell. Ed grabs a maid, who sniffs it and asks who his roommate is. Ed says “Lucas.” The maid leaves quickly. Ed finds the wrapped tampon in the bathroom trash can. Ed drops it before washing his hands like seven times and says "ew, what the fuck is that?" Edward is so embarrassed, he doesn't want to ask anyone what it is either. He's an alpha, he's supposed to know everything, but the truth is he knows very little, because he wasn't taught in school about alphas like most of his friends. 

Lucas’ pov:

Lucas hangs out by himself in the grand hallway. Prince Louis William walks by and says “hello Lucas, how's it going?” Lucas says “I'm miserable.” Louis coos and says “aw, what's wrong love?” Lucas just blushes and says “cramps, lower back pain.” Louis says “oh love, do you want to see a doctor? I know that they terrify you, but if you’re in a ton of pain, a doctor might be the best idea.” Lucas freaks out instead. Louis just comforts Lucas. Lucas whispers into his ears “where's the common bathrooms down here?” William leads Lucas to the common bathrooms on the first floor. Lucas finds tampons and shoves as many as he can fit into his pants pockets. Lucas goes to the bathroom before washing his hands and leaving the room. William smiles and asks if he's okay now. Lucas nods his head and thanks Prince William for his help, telling him he feels a little better, which is a lie.

Niall’s pov:

Niall smells a very strong heat and stumbles into Edward and Lucas’ room. Edward is blushing profusely and says "oh hi mate, what's up?" Niall walks past the alpha and into the bathroom where he's smelling the heat smell. Niall looks in the trash and says "fucking hell." Edward says "what is it Niall?" Niall walks out and says "you don't smell that?" Edward says "I do, but I don't know what it is." Niall laughs hysterically, just doubled over laughing. Edward's an alpha, who's never smelled a heat before, this is golden!! Niall needs to start a blog on tumblr, he's going to name himself the ghost of the palace, to expose secrets. This is the best thing he's ever discovered, this entire selection. Nothing can top that!! Ed blushes and keeps his head down. Edward says "what is it?" Niall giggles even more and whispers "a girl, must've snuck in here, it's a tampon, used for periods." Edward squeals and whispers "I touched a tampon?!" Niall laughs even harder, to the point that he's snorting with laughter. Edward says "please, don't tell a soul." Niall pinky promises that he won't. However, the ghost of the palace can. 

Lucas’ pov:

Whitney quietly lets him know that his clothes are clean, plus she took the liberty of getting him clean bedding. Lucas smiles and thanks her. Whitney hands him his clean clothes, very nicely folded up, with his panties well hidden. Lucas hugs them and takes them upstairs in the elevator, careful of the panties. Lucas finds Whitney again. 

Lucas asks her if he can talk to Haley again. Whitney says “Haley?! There is no one here named Haley.” Lucas says “yes there is!!” Zayn's eyes go wide and he says “I can explain!” Whitney glares at both of them and says “both of you come with me right now!!” They gulp and follow Whitney to the Queens office. 

Johannah stands up, greats both of them and asks what's going on. Whitney says “Lord Malik and Lucas are claiming that there is a girl named Haley who works on our staff, when there is not.” Johannah says “alright, thank you Whitney. Also can you fetch Lottie? She mentioned wanting to talk to me about something earlier.” Whitney leaves the room. Johannah asks to speak to mister Malik alone.

Lucas leaves and waits in the hallway. Lucas looks at Kevin. Kevin just walks over quickly and whispers "what?" Lucas whispers "I'm three against one, my word against the staffer, to the queen, on Haley." Kevin gasps and sits with him quickly. Haley appears, and winks at them, before going into the queens office. Kevin and Lucas sigh in relief. 

Johannah’s pov:

Johannah says “what happened? How does he know her real name is Haley?” Zayn says “I don't know, exactly. She refused to let any of us go in there with her, but I just spoke up because Lucas looked terrified.” Johananh sighs and says “oh my god, this is making no sense.” Zayn agrees with her.

Whitney returns with Charlotte. Johannah asks to speak to all of them, before having Zayn shut the door. Johannah says “what did Lucas tell you?” Whitney blushes and says “that some person, named Louie, who is apparently on our staff or works for one of the television companies, told Lucas’ mother that every bathroom would have something Lucas needed in it. But it's not, it's only in the girls rooms.” Johannah smiles and thanks her before dismissing her. Johannah dismisses Zayn too.

Johannah looks at her daughter to explain everything. Charlotte sighs and very, very quietly tells her everything. Her daughter explains how she introduced her self as Louis’ sister, Haley, and that she brought Lucas tampons as well as pads in all different sizes and styles. Johannah understands and thanks her for that. Charlotte whispers very quietly "Kevin, was with Lucas. Please, don't tell them I'm a princess." Johannah, looks confused and whispers "why not love?" Charlotte whispers "they have trust issues mum." Johannah whispers "okay, thank you for telling me that. I've never met either of them before, are they outside?" Charlotte whispers "yes, few more things." 

Lottie's pov: 

Mum says "what's that?" Lottie whispers "all of the bathrooms, need tampons, pads and other supplies for male omegas." Mum gasps and whispers "I didn't even think of that." Lottie giggles and whispers "anyways, they both smell like heats, like they're in pre heats now." Mum whispers "okay, thank you so much my dear." Mum hugs her and whispers "can you bring them in?" Lottie agrees quickly, getting the two boys. They both sit down on the couch, next to her. Mum walks over and sits down across from the three of them. Mum says "hi, I want to apologize for your bathrooms not being fully stocked as promised." Kevin says "that's okay, luckily mum made us pack some, incase of emergency." Mum smiles and says "that was very smart of your mum." Mum dismisses her and she leaves mum's office, absolutely relieved. 

Lucas' pov: 

JOhannah says "I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier when you had a problem." Lucas says "it's okay, Kevin was around." Kevin grins and says "yeah, wouldn't have let an alpha touch him." Johannah smiles and whispers "so you've already bonded, because you're both omegas?" Kevin says "could say that." Lucas says “plus Haley was extremely helpful.” Johannah smiles and says “that's good, now is there anything you want to tell me?" Kevin giggles and whispers "our heats are coming." Johannah whispers quietly "I can smell that." Kevin squeals. Johannah giggles and whispers "sorry to be blunt, anyways, you both need heat kits, as well as a heat partner or two." They blush. 

JOhannah asks what they already have for heats, plus asks her to bring their supplies to her. Kevin blushes profusely, and so does Lucas, before they leave the room. They both bring in their bullet vibrators. Johannah sighs and whispers "that's not very good, those could get stuck in you, if they go up too far. Very unsafe, I'll have a staffer get you both ones with cords attached to them instead, that way it's a little safer." They thank her. Lucas blushes. Johannah pulls out two plastic bags and says “this is a heat essentials bag, you’ll find a lot of toys in here that are yours to keep.” Lucas gasps and tells her that he can't accept it. Johannah tells him that he's not the only person to discover that he's an omega this week and that 6 of the girls have infections. So he will take the gift because she doesn't want him to have to suffer through a vaginal infection. Lucas smiles and thanks her so much. Johannah puts both of them in their own room too, for the rest of the selection. They both thank her, and in their new room, go crazy because they've been missing each other.

A few minute later, Niall walks in and say “hi loves, the queen asked me to be your heat partner.” Lucas is surprised. Niall says “hi, Niall Horan, omega.” Lucas smiles and says “Lucas, male omega with a vagina, I guess.” Kevin whispers "same." Niall giggles and hugs both of them. Niall sees the bag of toys, grins and whispers “so a heat partner basically gets you food, water, and helps you fuck yourself with toys because it can get exhausting, that way you can sleep in between orgasms.”

Lucas whimpers because he needs something so badly. Niall washes his hands and plugs in all of the dildos to charge them in their packaging. Niall grabs the inflating plug as well as the basic vibrator. Lucas just blushes. Niall says “nothing to be ashamed of love, okay?” Lucas whispers “okay.” Lucas takes a deep breath before pulling down his pants and panties. Niall gaps and whispers “you look gorgeous.” Lucas hides it. Kevin can't watch. Niall kisses Lucas’ cheek and says “hey, nothing to be ashamed of. Wanna see mine?” Lucas looks confused. Niall helps pleasure Lucas first before pulling down his own pants and underwear. Lucas thinks Niall looks pretty normal.

Niall's pov:

Niall lies down on the bed, moves his dick and shows Lucas as well as Kevin his vaginal hole. Lucas gaps and whispers “oh my god.” Niall says “see love? All omegas have a vagina, it's just some have a dick too.” Lucas smiles and whispers “thanks Niall for showing me.” Kevin whispers "Ni, you're perfect." Niall thanks him. Niall whispers “no problem, it actually is quite disturbing to read omega fan fictions. At first I thought it’d be extremely accurate, but I think it's written by mere innocent children who don't know jack shit about omegas. Their asses, have poop, babies and heats all coming out of the colon. It's fucking not possible, omegas have uteruses and everything.” Lucas giggles at that and whispers “that sucks.” Lucas changes into pajamas and puts a pad in his panties. Niall thinks the panties are adorable on the omega.

Kevin needs help too and Lucas smirks. Niall helps Kevin, until the omega is good. 

Lucas ruts against his hips in the night, Niall sighs, wakes him up and puts in the inflatable plug. Lucas sighs in relief before falling asleep with the inflatable plug still inside. Niall unplugs the other toys and then puts them all in the bag. Niall cleans the ones that they used already properly in the bathroom. Kevin wakes up whining and Niall does the inflating plug, plus a clit stimulator on Kevin. It's enough for the omega to be satisfied and he crashes too. Niall cleans the toys for Kevin, before putting them all away. Niall crashes, completely exhausted already. 

In the morning, Niall asks a staffer to purchase gloves. She agrees.


	10. Chapter 10:  Third elimination night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some contestants receive real gifts from Prince William. 3rd elimination of the selection. Week number 3 of the selection starts. Louis spends a lot of time with his children at the NICU instead of doing a second overnight date. More girls have heats, so Zayn and Liam need to leave with Louis. Harry figures out just how much they love drama.

Louis’ pov

In the morning, Stacey and Margret leave to purchase things for the contestants. Louis asks them to purchase a few butt plugs as well. They roll their eyes and agree. Niall ends up taking food to Lucas as well as Kevin, because both boys aren't feeling well. Louis plans to take Alanna, Deanna, Desiree, Jacqueline and Pamela on a group date right after breakfast in the backyard. 

Louis speaks to all of the girls one on one. Louis realizes that he and Jacqueline have nothing in common, at all. She's been raised in Jenovia all of her life, her parents are rich, her favorite sport is polo and she loves fancy parties. Louis hates polo and he hates fancy parties. He also didn't grow up in Jenovia and he hasn't always been rich all his life. She then tells him she hates football. Louis gasps and says “you hate football?!” She says “yes!!” Louis says “why?!” She says “I suck at it!!” Louis finds a football and says “then let’s see you kick the ball.” She gasps and says “I'm wearing heals!!” Louis says “and I’m in a suit, let's play sweetheart.” 

The other girls get up and agree to play. They all take off their heals and play a game of football. Louis ends up teaching Jacqueline how to kick the ball and she hits the camera straight in the lens. Louis bursts out laughing, high fives her and says “nice job love, I don't know what you were saying earlier, but you're pretty alright at football.” 

His maids have a hissy fit that he played football again in his dress shoes!! Louis laughs and lets them take the dress shoes to clean. 

His second date is a one on one with Lady Mallory by the water fountain. Lady Mallory is mesmerized by the garden, and the water fountain. They talk on the bench about life and growing up. She also never knew she was a lady in waiting until she was a lot older.

At one, Vicky asks him to evict her. Louis is shocked. Tracey asks him to evict her too. Louis looks just as shocked and begs both of them to give him a second chance. They both refuse. If he refuses to evict them, they’ll ruin him on live television. 

Louis tells his mother about the girls threatening him. She thinks it's no big deal until Louis tells her what he did at the other house. Louis apologizes to both of the girls with a camera crew and everything. Louis gives them both a gift as an apology and explains that he feels he owes them since he purchased some gifts for the other girls that went with them. They're beautiful bracelets that they can keep forever. If they still want to go home, talk to him before the eviction.

They both change their minds after that. He also explains the miss understanding in private, tells them that it's extremely important for the safety of the other girls, that he know if they're omegas or not. It also helped his mother discover that a few of them had severe infections and desperately needed heat supplies, which are more of a necessity for omegas than a gift. They apologize to the girls for showing off their gifts, they assumed that all of them got bracelets from Prince William too.

Louis really wants to give Kevin and Lucas their gifts in private. Niall says "wait until they feel better Lou, just a few more days." Louis says "okay, I'll wait Ni, thanks for helping to take care of them." Niall says "no problem!" Niall grins, leaving to take a shower as well as a nap. 

At 4:00, Nancy asks Louis for his short list. Louis sighs and says “Jacqueline, because we have absolutely nothing in common. I could name four differences in what we like, five if you count footie. Logan, because I’ve been wanting to get rid of him since week one, but I still only have the two reasons. Him refusing to bottom for anyone and only wanting 5 kids max, doesn't even want twins.” Nancy says “that's more than enough reasons to send him home.” Louis says “thank you, finally. Eleanor.” Nancy gasps and asks if he's insane and why. Louis whines about how she's stuck up and only with him for money. Nancy doesn't believe that, the girl is so sweet to everyone.” Louis snorts and says “Sophia, same reasons.” Nancy instantly disagrees, Sophia is a public favorite. Louis says “well that's all I had for this week.” Nancy huffs and agrees with the first two for sure, but not Eleanor or Sophia.

Harry's pov:

That evening, James talks to the two contestants with gifts tonight. Tracey and Vicky are both just bragging about their gifts, as well as how sweet the prince is. 

Harry's surprised by James asking to speak to him. James grins and says “bonjour!! Comment allez-vous?” Harry grins and says “salut!! Je suis comme ci comme ça, et tu?” James grins and says “Je suis très bien.”

James says “so, Jenovians love you!! You’ve been constantly talked about on the morning talk shows. Especially for this little moment.” They show the moment that Harry and Louis were sitting together in the other house, just grinning at each other while watching the movie.

James speaks to Louis and talks about the controversy surrounding the over night date at the other house. Louis promises that none of them slept with him and they would've shown all of the rooms, but three of them belonged to his siblings, and the other room is his parents room. Louis explains that they didn't want their personal spaces shown on camera. Louis is the only one that wanted to do the selection and he is okay with showing everyone both of his rooms.

James speaks to Cassandra next. Cassandra tells them all that it was just a mild breathing issue, but she's just fine now. They're all relieved to hear that. James says “how are the babies?” Cassandra smiles and says “good.” James says “all of Britain and Jenovia are kind of obsessed with you, they believe that you’re the sweetest girl here and they want you to go far.” Cassandra smiles wider and says “awe! That's very kind of everyone, but just like everyone else, I'm going to leave it to the prince to decide if he wants me to stay around longer or not.” They all awe. James says “we’re going to go to a break, but when we return, Prince William will eliminate his contestants for the week.”

After the break, Louis is asked to eliminate the contestants for the week. Louis says “Logan.” Everyone gasps. Logan says goodbye to his friends before leaving the area. Louis says “Jacqueline.” Johannah gasps. Louis says “we have very little, if anything in common, I'm so sorry.” Jacqueline gets off of the stair cases and says “screw you, I only said that shit to impress you!!” Louis says “why the hell would you lie to me?!!” Jacqueline says “I thought that's the kind of shit you liked!!” Louis says “let’s make one thing clear to everyone here tonight. Don't pretend to be something that you are not with me, be fucking honest. I grew up in a tiny house in Doncaster, with two working parents and I loved every minute of it.” Johannah smiles. 

Louis says “I hope that I can raise my kids to appreciate everything that they have like our mother raised us.” James says “so Prince William, knowing this, have you changed your mind?” Louis says “I want you to tell me the truth, right now in front of everyone.” Jacqueline says “I grew up in an orphanage, I didn't get adopted until I was ten by my parents. Yes they're better off than most working families in Jenovia, but why does that matter?” 

Louis says “you told me that you like polo, you love the fancy parties and that you hate my favorite sport ever, football!!” Johannah steps in and says “alright, alright. Break it up, obviously you two have a lot more to talk about. Jacqueline, return to your spot. William please give us another name.” Louis says “I can't, because for all I know every single one of those girls is lying to me. And the only others I had in mind to eliminate were from the girls.” Johannah says “can he just eliminate one and be done?” Nancy says “yes, that's fine, but please make these people aware.”

Louis says “if you lie to me during this selection, that's going to effect my decisions come Friday. So telling me that you like certain things and in reality, you don't, then don't even think about telling me that just to impress me. I'm human just like every single one of you. So if you're putting me up on some kind of petal stool in your mind, please raise your hand.”

Almost every single person raises their hand. Louis says “wow, okay. The only ones with their hands down are the ones that went on the special trip to our other house with me. Every single one of you with your hands up, tomorrow morning, pack an overnight bag after breakfast because 10 or 12 of you are going with me.” They all gasp. 

Louis’ pov:

JoHannah, Louis and Nancy sit in the decision room. The first group is Kevin, Patrick, Randall, Zachary, Andrew and Lucas 

JoHannah says “also I think you need to find out from Cassandra, Mallory and Madison first thing in the morning. I will find out from Kristen, Sabrina and Sidney the exact dates too.” Louis says “Annabelle and Abigail too.” JoHannah agrees and they both leave to talk to the girls right away.

JoHannah says “Wednesday.” Louis says “none of the girls are letting me speak to them alone. They all are demanding that more of them be together with less males for the overnight dates.” Johannah says “and you’re not allowed to be in the same room as Sophia for too long of time because she's in heat.” Nancy says “that's a very derogatory term for a period your majesty.” Johannah says “no, lady Sophia is an omega, and her body would truly only be satisfied by being knotted, but knotting usually results in pregnancy 100% of the time. That's why we had a staffer purchase a toy that will mock being knotted without her getting pregnant.”

Nancy sputters that the last thing they need is a major pregnancy scandal with the prince in the selection, the prince who already is expecting a child in a few months.

Louis second pick for groups is Eleanor, Madison, Mallory, Sophia, Johnathan, Christopher, Matthew, Sebastian, Trevor and Ed.

In the morning, Louis finds out that their overnight trip is changed due to Kristen, Sidney, and Sophia being on heats. So Louis needs to take Zayn and Liam with him since they're both alphas. Johannah lets him know that Mallory and Sabrina’s heats will line up as well as Abigail and Annabelle. Louis says “how’s Lucas?” Johannah says “still under the weather.” Louis says "how's Kevin?" Johannah says "he's doing a bit better, but still not right." Louis sighs and says "well I was hoping to give them their presents." Johannah says "I know, maybe I could have Niall take the presents to them." Louis says "okay, better than them not getting it for a few more days." Louis decides to check his phone and sees that he as a missed call. Louis calls it back and finds out that they had some problems last night with the babies. Louis tells his mother. She gasps and asks what he wants to do. Louis whispers “they need me.” Johannah smiles, hugs him and whispers “yeah, they do, go to them love. Take Zayn and Liam, that way I don't have to worry about alphas with the girls.” Louis tells her that he thinks Matthew and Kevin showed signs of being alphas too, but he's not one hundred percent sure. Johannah agrees to ask them both while he's away.

Louis tells everyone that there is a slight change in plans for the weekend. He needs to leave like right now, and he's taking Zayn as well as Liam with him. The three of them quickly pack overnight bags and head to the hospital.

At the hospital, they put bracelets on Louis instead of the usual stickers. Louis is absolutely surprised and they explain to talk to the doctors on the floor. Zayn and Liam are given a bracelet and a visitors pass as well.

They all go up to the NICU floor. They get checked for fevers and then Louis goes straight to the desk. Nicole says “finally!! Where did you disappear to?!” Louis says “what are you talking about?”

Nicole says “oi, we called you last night and told you to come here.” Louis winces and asks what time. Nicole says “eight!!” Louis says “we were filming, I'm sorry.” Nicole forgives him and tells him that the babies are alright now, but they told the desk to put the bracelets on him this time so that he can't leave them until farther notice. Louis gasps and asks what about the selection. Nicole says “I don't care right now, we’ll figure that out later, yes?” Louis sighs and agrees. 

Savannah, Nicole, Jennifer and David talk to Louis. None of the kids are doing well on the milk, so they're all on formula. Cassandra can officially stop pumping completely. Louis is absolutely shocked. David tells Louis that he can hold all of the other babies now, they've gained quite a bit of weight. Louis asks if any can be moved out of the incubators yet. Nicole explains that most of them have temperature regulating issues, Melanie needs a very specific temperature to keep her calm and keep her not too hot or cold.

Jennifer says “also, Cassandra telling everyone she gave birth early was a very bad idea. People have been coming here to try to get to the infants, but luckily it's the NICU and we have extremely strict rules. They’re also checking random people’s temperature that ask to visit her babies downstairs and then sending them away.”

Louis sighs and thanks them for all of their hard work to protect his kids. He’ll speak to his mother and make sure to ask everyone to stop coming to the hospital, the babies are just not ready for visitors. They think that's perfect to say and Nicole's willing to yell at cameras to get it across. They all laugh. David is too. Louis smiles. 

David asks what pronouns they should use for Kyle-Renee since they feel like they're erasing both. Louis agrees and says “I was just using baby, sweetheart, sweetie.” David, Savannah, Jennifer and Nicole have too, but they just wanted to check with him too. Louis says “I call a few of them princess because it's the only one a few of them were responding to in the womb.” David giggles and tells him that it explains a lot, because one of the nurses was referring to the two girls as princesses and Kyle-Renee was responding to them too. Louis giggles and ask if Zayn and Liam are okay visitors. They all think both of them are fine, as well as his mum and Harry. 

They leave the little conference room and Louis goes to see the littlest ones first. Louis talks to all of them and apologizes before introducing them to Zayn and Liam. Zayn says quietly “hi babies.” Liam says “hello loves.” Zayn and Liam are instantly smitten over Elizabeth, Mason, Alexis as well as Kyle.

Louis smiles and hugs both of them. Louis says “come on, I’ve got more lovelies to introduce you both to.” Zayn gasps and says “more?!” Louis grins wider and says “just come on.” Louis leads them to the first room. 

Liam gasps and says “four girls?! Oh my god mate. One more than your mother.” Louis laughs and says “I know.” Louis scoops up Hope and says “hi sweetheart!!” She grins and smiles wide at him. Louis says “you’ve gained so much weight.” She grins wider. Louis kisses her forehead and puts her down. Louis says “this is Hope, that's Faith, that's Paige and that is Olivia.” Louis points to all of their cribs even though each one already has a name plate. 

Zayn calls them adorable. Liam asks how many weeks old they are. Louis says “officially nine weeks old on Tuesday.” Liam says “wow!! Eight babies, this is insane mate.” Louis says “and you haven't even met princess yet!!” They both look shocked. 

Louis introduces them to Melanie, Nathan, Joey and Salvatore. They both are in shock, hug Louis and squeal about twelve babies. Louis laughs and says “yeah.” Zayn says “there's more girls than boys!!” Louis says “I know.” Liam giggles and says “now I get why Cassandra and you refuse to talk.” Louis says “yep. You’ve gotta keep pretending that mine aren't due until after Christmas. Unless this week I’m forced to stay here until right before the eviction starts.”

They both think he should be forced to stay there, that way he gets a bonus week off. Louis sighs and tells them he was planning on begging to have a break the week of Christmas. They're both surprised by that. 

Louis informs his mother that he needs to stay with the babies in the hospital for a few days. Johannah finds Nancy and tells her they need to speak in private. Nancy agrees. Johannah says “William is on the phone, um he is at the hospital right now.” Nancy gasps. Johannah says “he’s been told that he can't leave at all for a few days.” Nancy is surprised and asks if it's his child. Louis refuses to tell her what's going on.

Johannah lets him know that she's not leaving until Monday with the girls that are due for a heat. So Zayn and Liam still can't be at the house. Louis understands and informs them that Zayn and Liam are at the hospital with him. They're going to spend the night with him there. Johannah thinks that's a wonderful idea. 

Harry's pov:

Harry decides that these people love drama, because they gather them in the grand hallway just to inform them that William will not be back for a few days. They actually don't know when he’ll be returning. Cassandra's phone rings. Cassandra looks surprised, and answers “hello?” The person says something and she goes into the dining room. Cassandra says “what?!!!” Cassandra returns looking devastated and says “the baby isn't tolerating the breast milk.” Everyone gasps. Cassandra starts crying and says “I just don't understand, I did everything they told me.” Harry hugs her and tells her that it's alright, she's been doing very well, considering everything she's been through. Everyone agrees and frowns. Zachary says “how are they going to be fed now? It's not like new borns can have anything but bottles.” Johannah says “probably formula, without milk proteins in it.” 

Patrick says “do they make that?” Johannah smiles and says “yeah, they do.” Harry feels bad for Louis instantly, he's stuck at the hospital by himself with twelve infants who need him. Johannah says “I have to actually do some researching for my son, last week he came up with an idea for a special week, and I'm going to help make it happen.” Johannah grins and leaves the area. They all talk about what the possible special week idea is.

Eleanor gasps and says “what if we're meeting the girl that's having his child?!” They all freak out at the idea. Annabelle says “or maybe, he’s thinking a head and wanting to travel with us to somewhere.” They all gasp and squeal at that. Harry just cracks up. They ask Harry what's so funny. Harry says “we’ve turned into a gossiping mess of excitement, just over the queen researching Prince William’s date idea.” They all giggle and realize how silly they're acting.

Nancy wants to surprise Louis with a date for lunchtime. Everyone gasps and lets her find Johannah to ask her to call the prince. Johannah returns and says “I'm going to say this once, so listen closely. William will let the staff know when he can have dates at the hospital, I think the three main times for meals would work, but you might have to wait for him.” They all understand. Johannah says “if he can have a break, let him choose who goes on that date. If he gives a number, don't send more than he asks for. Also, the special week theme is a surprise, so stop guessing because none of you are correct.” She grins and leaves. They all gasp. 

Louis’ pov:

Zayn says “who are you sending home this week?” Louis sighs and says “Vicky, Tracy, Pamela or Deanna, why?” They disagree, give those girls another chance. Louis says “I will, fine.” Louis figures out from his mom that Nancy is wanting to surprise him with a date. Louis sighs and talks to Jennifer about it. Jennifer thinks it would be okay and asks what time. Louis says “around lunchtime.” Jennifer looks at the babies typical schedule for feeding and says “if they can get here at 11:15 and be done within a half hour, then yes.” Louis smiles and thanks her. Jennifer says “but not dinner time, either lunch or dinner, not both.” Louis pouts and asks why not. Jennifer smiles and says “I’ll give you twelve good reasons.” Louis asks her to please list the reasons. 

Jennifer says “Melanie's getting extremely upset over stethoscopes and everything. Kylee-Renee needs cuddles. Alexis needs to be held for everything. Zayn and Liam aren't you, so they're not going to be enough for any of the kids. Mason and Elizabeth haven't been held by anyone yet. Nathan's been pretty neglected for snuggles, Salvatore's been pretty neglected for snuggles. Hope, Olivia, Faith and Paige have been getting snuggles from the nurses during feeding time since they're non stop crying otherwise.” 

Louis winces and agrees to spend some quality time with the babies. Jennifer also suggests more people, like Harry and his mother. Louis agrees with Harry for now, and his mother is busy researching for fake dolls that act like real babies. Jennifer says “oh well, alright, that sounds like a good idea to keep everyone in the selection very busy while you're here for the week or a bit longer.” Louis grins and thanks her for saying that.

Johannah's pov:

Johannah works on ordering baby dolls from a site that makes dolls that act like real babies. They’ve got a few different options and Johannah chooses premature babies. They mimic 30 week old premies, which is perfect and it's going to have instructional stuff too. The bad part is they are the only baby dolls she could purchase, the regular ones are purchased through the schools.

Johannah contacts all of the schools within a two hour distance of the palace. They would all be more than willing to help with the prince’s selection. Johannah tells them about the idea for the infant stimulators and donating the dolls after they’ve been used once to the schools. They’d all appreciate that. 

Johannah finds out that three schools are in need of dolls that would like them and has them travel down to the palace too.

Louis’ pov:

Louis snuggles with Elizabeth first. She calms down just being in his arms and listening to his heart beat. Louis sings to her too. She smiles so wide. Zayn ends up taking a video of Louis singing with the baby in his arms.

Louis snuggles with Mason, then Alexis and then Kylee too. Louis moves onto the next four for snuggles. He sings to all of them too. Zayn and Liam take turns video taping him and talking to the other babies in the room themselves.

They go to the last four. The nurses help feed all of the kids bottles and change their diapers when they need to. Jennifer checks all of them this time and puts a blanket between Melanie and the stethoscope this time. Louis holds her little hands through the holes in the crib.

Melanie is so much calmer than ever with the stethoscope. Jennifer says “it might just be too cold for her.” Louis agrees. Jennifer closes the holes back up so that the temperature stays regulated. 

Jennifer and Louis go to the last four and Jennifer checks all of them. They repeat it later on and then the boys all go to sleep. Liam stays with the four smallest ones. Louis has to stay with Melanie. Zayn chooses to be with the girls. 

Lucas’ pov:

Lucas is now officially rooming Kevin, because he got his period too and has to have period supplies, but his roommate doesn't understand that he can't touch tampons. They’ve given both of them pink sheets, incase he has an issue with bleeding. Lucas thanks the maids a lot. Stacey just grins, tells him it's really no problem and asks if he has preferred pronouns. Lucas blushes and says “doesn't really matter." Kevin says "doesn't really matter to me either." Stacey understands and says “alright love, what sizes do you need?” Lucas says “um pads, and regular tampons.” Stacey returns with tampons, pads and gloves. She has slim and regular tampons in every size for both of them. Stacey brings in more feminine bath products like bath bombs and nail scrub brushes. Stacey says “I think that should be everything.” Lucas thanks her a lot for everything. Stacey taps her chin and says “oh! I remember what I forgot.” Stacey changes the cream bedspread as well as the light blankets to hot pink and red. Stacey says “much better, period stains will come right out of those verses white.” Lucas agrees. Stacey leaves the room. Lucas sticks to their room for the whole day. Harry and Niall get bored without him, so they crash in his room. Harry gasps and is so jealous of his room. Lucas giggles. Kevin smirks and says "Lucas likes cuddles, so you can both sleep with us for a night." Niall snorts and says "you like cuddles too, don't lie." Kevin squeals at Niall and says "that was supposed to be our secret NiNi." Harry giggles, cuddling with Kevin. Kevin sighs and lets Harry snuggle him. Lucas smirks wider and snuggles into Niall. Niall gives them presents from Louis. Kevin and Lucas thank Niall, promising to open them later. 

They all find out that Prince William can’t meet with any of them for group dates at the hospital either, until possibly Monday or Tuesday.

Johannah’s pov:

On Monday, Kristen, Mallory and Sidney leave the palace with the older girls. Johannah apologizes for not being able to go with them, but she has meetings to attend today. They understand. 

After lunch time, about six of the districts leaders arrive at the palace for the meeting. They brought a bunch of teachers from the three districts that have the dolls. The teachers bring in the boxes or storage carts as well as all of the accessories. Johannah grins and thanks them for bringing the used dolls. She's not quite sure of the limit for ordering, but she knows that she's not a teacher or from a district so she can't order them. But she can get the grants approved by parliament or do it herself. They all thank her.

Johannah sits down with each school individually. The one district has 40 dolls total, 15 car seats and two storage carts. Johannah asks how many they’d let them borrow. The teacher admits that they only brought down the fifteen that have car seats, because they're the more complicated babies. 

The next district has 60 dolls total, but only 20 are the most complicated ones. They have no infant carries, diaper bags or anything to carry the accessories that the students have to use with the dolls.

The last district has 36 dolls, all are the most complicated dolls, every single one has a car seat and they brought everything that they’d need. Johannah thanks them for bringing so many. 

Johannah meets with the last three; one currently does have infant b, it's one that the students just rock and they only have 10, so the students have to share them. 

Johannah grins and uses two of the districts information to purchase 20 for each one. They are shocked. Johannah chooses to purchase 10 for the last district. They cry and thank her so much. Johannah promises to have the dolls sent to their districts as soon as they're done using them for the selected contestants. They understand and thank her again. 

Johannah tries to have all fifty rush ordered by the end of the week from the UK. Johannah ends up calling them and they're more than okay with shipping the 50 dolls along with 6 of the premie baby dolls by Friday.

Johannah thanks them very much for that.

Louis’ pov:

Stacey brings them all food to eat. Louis goes downstairs to make sure it's actually Stacey. Louis confirms she is indeed Stacey and they put the appropriate passes as well as bracelet on her. Louis shows her to the family center. Stacey gives them the food and asks how they're holding up. They're all fine. Stacey asks if he thinks he’ll be able to leave by Friday, if not, she needs to make sure the queen and Nancy are prepared for no eviction ceremony. Louis tells her that he thought of a live broadcast from the family center on Friday night.

Stacey tells him to call his mother on facetime later, so that he can discuss things with Nancy.

Louis reluctantly agrees. Louis facetimes his mother around 3. Johannah answering grinning and says “hello honey, we’re in the deliberation room talking.” Nancy says “hello Prince William.” Louis says “hello there.” They talk about the dates. Louis tells her that he really needs to figure out how many kids each contestant wants. Nancy is surprised to hear that and asks why. Louis explains that he's having multiples, he doesn't want to reveal the exact number yet, he’d prefer to find out sooner rather than later if they can handle the amount he’s having. Nancy understands instantly, he wouldn't want to propose to someone in the end who couldn't handle twins and be left a single parent with out a happy ending!!

Louis thanks her for agreeing with him. Johannah offers to question everyone in private in her office. Louis disagrees, he wants to ask them all himself. Johannah lets Louis know that Lucas is under the weather again. Louis is absolutely shocked to hear that, he thought Lucas was better. Johannah sighs and says “I think he thought he was too, until this morning.” Louis understands and feels bad for Lucas.

Louis chooses to let Nancy plan the group dates. Louis messages his mates. Stan and Oli freak out over the selection, plus him going missing. They ask where he's at. Louis rolls his eyes and replies I am at the NICU with my children. Stan sends shocked emojis. Oli responds oh, so you're the dad of Cassandra's kids. Louis responds yep!

Stan responds wow. Louis sends them a picture of Melanie and one of Joey. They both freak out over how tiny and cute the two babies are.


	11. Chapter 11: Lucas & Niall meet the babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn doesn't feel well, so he goes back to the palace. Niall's worried that Louis knows nothing about omegas, there for assuming everything about Niall. There's another group date at the hospital, Louis starts to form a list of people to evict that week. The second date is a few girls with Lucas, Niall and Harry. Louis introduces Niall and Lucas to all twelve of the kids. Zayn has a panic attack and Louis helps him through it.

Zayn's pov:

Zayn doesn't feel well on Monday right after breakfast and goes back to the palace by himself. Harry, Niall and Fredrick all hug him before dragging him up to his room with them. Zayn whines that he doesn't feel well. They all promise to take good care of him. Zayn thanks them.

Niall’s pov:

Zayn, Harry, Niall, and Fredrick hang out alone. Fredrick says “so you’re an omega?” Niall grins and says “yep.” Harry says “so you just have slick pouring out of your ass?! How can you have a baby up the place where poop comes out?!” Niall bursts out laughing and says “who told you that?!” Harry says “Louie!!!” Niall gasps in shock and says “no fucking way?” Harry says “yes way.” Niall just starts cackling, howling and calls Liam. Liam says “what Ni?” Niall puts Liam on speaker and says “can you ask Louis a question?” Liam says “sure.”

Niall says “ask him where omega’s uterus is.” Liam says “in the vagina?” Niall says “no, ask him idiot.” Liam says “Louis?” Louis says “what?” 

Louis’ pov:

Liam says “Niall's asking if you know where babies come from.” Louis bursts into laughter and says “of course I know where babies come from.” Liam says “see Niall? He knows where babies come from.” Niall says something and hangs up obviously. Liam shrugs and says “weird questions, I don't know.”

Harry's pov:

Harry spends the night by himself, and can't help but wonder if he truly is going to be sent home this week or if Louis actually likes him and wants him to go father in the competition. Harry reminds himself that he's special because Louis chose to introduce him to his babies.

As long as Louis doesn't introduce anymore people to the babies, Harry should be fine for a while. Harry has a bit of a panic attack and realizes he ran out of his medicine. That's why he's been panicking so much. Harry tells his mother, she apologizes, she couldn't get him anymore even though she tired to tell the pharmacy that Harry desperately needed it. Harry ends up snuggled into Zayn because he's good at getting Harry to relax.

On Tuesday, Nancy sends Zachary, Sebastian, Andrew, Trevor and Fredrick to the hospital. She was hoping to send Lucas, but he's still under the weather.

Louis’ pov:

A group of boys is downstairs, claiming to be from the selection and there for a group date. Louis goes downstairs and confirms that they are indeed from the selection. The staff at the visitors desk apologize for not believing them. 

Louis leads them to the cafeteria and doesn't get buzzed at all. Louis smirks to himself. Security does go crazy on him at the cafeteria, and one of them wants to frisk him. His own security steps in and gets the hospital security to back the fuck off. They get into a bit of a banter off, even though Louis knows his security would literally hurt them if they laid a finger on him. The hospital security back off in fear. 

Louis smiles politely and then sits down at a table with the boys. They talk about random stuff, and Louis tires to avoid the topic of kids. Fredrick brings it up and lets Louis know he's been thinking a lot. Louis is curious and asks what he’s thought about. Fredrick admits that he wants at least twelve, but he never felt that was actually possible since he can't afford that many back home. 

Louis smiles and asks how many he’d want at once. Fredrick doesn't care about how many come at once. Louis is relieved to hear that and lets all of them know that multiples run in his family. Trevor says “minimum of eight, prince William.” Louis says “do you want multiples?” Trevor says “yes, of course.” Louis says “excellent.” Zachary says “I was originally saying one child, at least, but then I found out you already had one on the way, and I still want at least one of my own.” Louis says “so just two?” Zachary says “or three, or however many you’re expecting.” Louis says “what if I was expecting triplets?” Zachary gasps. Louis raises both eyebrows. Zachary squeaks “I um.” Louis says “just be honest with me. Okay?” Zachary gulps and says “I couldn't handle triplets, I don't think.” Louis grins and says “good to know, would you be willing to try taking care of triplets with me, for like a date?” Zachary grins and says “yes.”

Andrew wants two max, that's it, no multiples. Louis pouts and says “not even twins?” Andrew says “not even twins.” Louis huffs and says “none of you are very good at compromising with me.” Sebastian says “two max, one mine, one yours, that's it.” Louis whines “oh come on, give me some imagination creativity to work with!!” They all giggle. Trevor says “is eight enough to imagine?” Louis sasses back “I already was, so there. Twelve too.” Fredrick giggles. Louis smiles and the announcement system says “PRINCE WILLIAM!!! Report back to your patient room!!!” Louis whines back “do I have to?!” The speaker says “yes!!! You're on lockdown until farther notice!!!” Louis gasps and says “you can't make me do that!!” Louis smirks at security. Louis excuses himself, he has to go because he's being put in lockdown for whatever stupid reason. He’s not even the patient!!!

They just laugh at him. Louis leaves to go back upstairs and finds out he was gone from the floor for over 30 minutes. An hour later, Louis takes his tablet into the family center. 

Louis talks to his mother and tells her everything's okay, he was just gone from the floor for over the time limit.

Jennifer walks in and asks to speak to him. Louis agrees and leaves with her while Liam plays up the drama to his mother. 

Johannah's pov:

The group date and Liam tell her all about how the hospital totally embarrassed Prince William by calling him out by name to report back to his patient room.

And they put him in lockdown too!! Louis texts her, hey, um I need to be admitted, not actually admitted, but a fake out room. I just don't want you to be freaked out. Don't say anything, but they're having too many people coming here for Prince William and every time they’re calling up to the NICU. Would be easier for them to just be able to only sort through the people that are looking for mos-vitz-ca. Johannah responds oh my, should I tell everyone? Louis responds no mother, you can't say it. I just want you to know that the rest of this week, any dates are getting sent straight to the fake out room. Where security will be waiting for them. So no more dates.

Johannah says “I don't believe him, he could just say he can't have anymore visitors. No, he's gotta threaten the dates!!” Nancy says “then we just send another group to him tomorrow!!!” JoHannah grins and agrees instantly. 

Lucas’ pov:

Lucas’ period is still happening a bit on Wednesday, but it's light enough that he can just wear a pad, and not have to worry about tampons anymore. At least the heats been over for quite a few days now, same with Kevin's, so they both return to the selection activities. Harry's so glad to see him, so is Niall. Liam returns to the palace. Everyone is so happy to see him again. Harry has a shit ton of questions, to ask Zayn and Liam in private. 

The three of them go upstairs again. Niall drags Lucas behind them and whispers “hush it, we’re bout to listen in.” Lucas squeaks and tells Niall how wrong that is.

Harry's pov:

Harry pulls them into their room, and whispers “how are the babies?” Zayn gasps and whispers “wait, you know?” Harry nods his head and whispers “who had the problem?” Zayn whispers “I don't know! I was here when it happened.” Harry whispers “oh yeah.” They both giggle. Harry snuggles with Zayn. Zayn sighs and whispers “I still feel so crappy.” Harry frowns and whispers “what's wrong love?” Zayn whispers “I just feel icky, crampy and achy.” Harry giggles and whispers “oh baby.” Harry holds Zayn in his arms and snuggles him, because Zayn feels so sick.

Harry whispers “Liam, how are the babies?” Liam hugs Harry and whispers “all twelve are still alive, they're fine H, okay?” Harry sighs in relief and calms down instantly. 

Liam whispers “the problem is also the hospital staff as well as random visitors. They're admitting Prince William.” Harry freaks out instantly because that means the kids will be all alone. Zayn freaks out too. Liam whispers "they're not actually hospitalizing him, calm down, it's just a fake out room." Liam whispers into their ears super super quietly “Mos-vitz-ca is the code name.” Zayn understands instantly and calms down more. Harry whispers “oh!” Liam nods his head and whispers quietly “use William Tomlinson and you’re walking into a trap. Prince William, they send you right out the front door.” Harry is surprised but wants to tell Niall and Lucas. Liam tells him to ask Louis for permission first. Harry understands completely.

Louis’ pov:

On Wednesday morning, the girls still aren't back from their heats. Liam left yesterday after dinner because he needed more clothes. Louis also needed baby time. Louis just hopes his mother actually listens to him. 

Louis gets a phone call from Rosie’s mum, asking if Cassandra is alright. Louis tells her that Cassandra is just fine, she's still at the palace. She asks if he's okay or if he's in the hospital. Louis tells her that he's okay, but the person he is with isn't allowed to have visitors. Rosie talks to him next, she's upset he didn't tell her that he's a prince. She had to find out on television. Louis apologizes and tells her he was afraid she wouldn't like him. She forgives him instantly and they say goodbye. 

Louis smiles, hangs up his phone and puts it away. 

Eleanor's pov:

Eleanor, Sophia, Tracey, Vicky, Lucas, Niall and Harry are chosen for a date with Prince William for lunch time. Cassandra is jealous of them, she hasn't had a single date with him, nor was she even asked to pack an overnight bag!! They tell her to chill, she will get her turn with Prince William!!

Harry tells her that it doesn't really matter, he has a limited number that he can have at once. That makes Cassandra calm down and chill out. Eleanor tells the omega quietly in her ear “go lie down, in our room, take the time we’re gone to snuggle in your bed.”

Cassandra nods her head and goes back upstairs. They all get ready to go to the hospital. 

Lucas’ pov:

Lucas chooses to go with pants, even though his original thought was a skirt. He's not ready to reveal everything to Louis yet, he's really scared of how Louis will react. 

Lucas puts a few pads in his pocket. Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam walk into the room. Niall huffs and says “what?” Liam smirks and says “pack an overnight bag, all three of you.” Lucas looks surprised and asks why. Liam shrugs and says “only if you want to spend the night with Louie, well technically not in the room with him, in the family center. That's also going to depend on where you go.” Harry glares, puts an arm around Lucas and Niall before saying “oi, don't scare these two. I wanted to spend the night because I wanted to talk to him without any cameras in private.” Zayn gasps and says “oi, then you’ll be stuck with Melanie all night.” 

Harry grins and says “excellent, I hope she made your night miserable.” They both whine about how much Melanie kept them up. Harry just smirks and says “I hope you learned your lesson then, stick to the family center or hope that she doesn't disturb your sleep.” Zayn says “oh!!!!” Liam says “what? I don't get it.” Zayn whispers something into Liam’s ear super quietly and he says “oh!! I got it, thanks for spelling it out Zayn.” Zayn grins and says “no, thank you Harry.” Harry says “no problem, now let's leave so that Lucas can finish getting ready.” 

Eleanor’s pov:

Sophia, Eleanor, Vicky, Tracey, Lucas, Niall and Harry all go out to the van for their date with Prince William. They all go up to the visitors desk.

Eleanor smiles and says “hi, we’re here to visit William Tomlinson.” The lady smiles and gives her Prince William’s hospital room number, 408. As well as visitors passes for them. The four girls go with the camera crew to the elevators.

Harry's pov:

Harry keeps Niall and Lucas from going with the girls all of the way up to the desk. Lucas is upset at him for sabotaging their date with Louis. Harry whispers “I'm getting us to him, not into the security trap.”

Lucas and Niall gasp quietly. Once the girls are gone with the camera crew, Harry goes up to the desk smiling. The girl recognizes him, grins and says “patients last name?” Harry says “Mos-vitz-ca.” She says “alright, if any of you have fevers, you won't be allowed to visit with them.” Harry says “yes, we understand.” She says “excellent, wrists please.” All three of them hold out their wrists. Lucas thanks her and so does Niall. She gives them the stickers too. She asks if they know where they're going. Harry smiles and says “yes, thank you though.” She dismisses them after that. 

Lucas’ pov:

Harry leads them to the elevator and to the family center first. They're put into Louis’ room for the night. Niall gasps at the sight of Louis’ stuff in suit cases as well as formal clothes for Friday night or dates at the hospital.

Lucas realizes he's not going to be there for Friday night's eviction. Harry leaves to get Louis, that way he's not too upset with them for getting passed the security trap. 

Louis’ pov:

Harry arrives at the NICU. Louis looks shocked and hugs him before saying “hi, did Liam send you here?” Harry grins and says “yeah, warned me in secret about the security booby trap. I um, was also told to come here on a date by your mother.” Louis bursts into giggles. 

Louis says “who else came on the date?” Harry says “Eleanor, Sophia, Vicky, and Tracey. They went the booby trap way. I protected Lucas and Niall from it though, they’re in the family center.” Louis laughs and meets with both of the boys in the family center with Harry. Louis hugs them and says “we better head downstairs, girls have walked into a security trap. 

Lucas says “what kind of trap?” Louis says “oh just a pretty big one, hospital security don't mess around. It's a fake out room, that way they can send people in the opposite direction of me.”

Niall thinks it's genius, they came down while the girls were sent up a floor. Louis says “you two want a lot of kids, right?” They both say “yes!!” Niall says “I want at least a dozen.” Lucas says “guess the number?” Louis says “Ten?” Lucas says “higher.” Louis smiles and says “fifteen?” Lucas hums “higher.” Louis says “20? 30?” Lucas grins and says “yep.” Louis says “wow.” Lucas giggles and they go to the NICU. 

Lucas’ pov:

Louis keeps an arm around Lucas and warns him about what he's about to enter into. Lucas is nervous, but Louis is keeping him feeling protected. Niall and Harry are cleared of fevers, so is Lucas. Lucas expects Louis to let go of him now, but Louis says “Harry, lead the way.” Harry skips to the end of the hallway with Niall following him. Louis says “would you like to meet someone very special to me?” Lucas says “yes, I would love to.” Louis says “did Liam or Zayn name drop?” Lucas giggles “they named dropped Melanie.” Louis smirks and says “ah yes, of course.” Harry and Niall are waiting by the desk. Harry says “can I go, can I go?” Louis laughs and says “yes.” Harry squeals and opens the door to the corner room before going in and shutting it behind him. 

Louis says “I’d like to introduce you to someone pretty special, if that's alright Niall.” Niall grins and says “I’d love to meet someone special.” Louis says “no touching anything, don't freak out too badly and just try to keep an open mind.” They agree.

Louis opens the door. Lucas gaps at the sight of four babies. They all are introduced to Hope, Faith, Paige and Olivia. Harry wants to hold Hope so badly and Louis helps him. Harry talks to her and she just grins. 

Lucas’ heart soars at the adorable sight of Louis with babies. Lucas realizes he is judging Louis too much, he's so soft with these babies. Louis says “think you can handle keeping this a secret from the other contestants?” They both nod their heads. Lucas is going to have such a hard time keeping this secret from Kevin, but he has to. Louis says “ready to meet Melanie?” They both look surprised. Louis puts Hope back into her crib and locks the side in place again.

Louis sanitizes his hands, Harry copies him and then they go to the other room. Louis introduces them to Melanie and Nathan. Lucas can't believe he has six babies. Harry squeals and tries to get to Nathan. Louis giggles and says “why are you so eager to hold Nathan?” Harry snorts and says “because he probably hasn't been held by you yet today.” Louis snorts and says “wrong, I did too.” Harry huffs, pouts and says “fine, then Salvatore.” Louis squawks and says “are you trying to make me jealous?” Harry smirks and says “yep!!” Louis drags Harry with him behind the curtain next to Nathan and hisses “I was trying to keep Salvatore and Joey a secret.” Harry bursts into giggles and whispers “why keep Joey a secret?! He's so cute.” Louis huffs, pulls the curtain back and helps Harry hold Nathan.

Louis introduces them to Joey. Lucas squeals and whispers “eight babies?!” Louis smiles and whispers “yeah.” Lucas just talks to them a bit and Niall does too.

Niall's pov:

Louis pulls Niall aside after helping Harry get Nathan back into the crib. Louis asks Niall if everything is alright. Niall just feels like Louis is hiding something from him. Louis sighs and introduces Niall to Alexis, Elizabeth, Mason and Kyle Renee. Niall gasps at the sight and realizes Louis has twelve babies. Niall is drawn to Alexis, which is so weird for him. Niall whispers “hi Lexi.” The baby’s eyes pop open and she grins at him so wide before reaching for his hands and crying. Louis opens the little holes and comforts her. Louis opens the hole near Niall's hands and Alexis grabs his finger quicker than Niall can even process it. Louis giggles and whispers “sorry, she's a bit of a grabber.” Niall coos and sits down next to her. Louis whispers “you’re my Alexis whisperer.” Niall grins and whispers “really?” Louis smiles wide and whispers “yeah, really.” Niall grins more and is so glad to hear that he's a baby whisperer. 

Eleanor’s pov:

The girls get to the fourth floor and realize that the others are missing. Vicky says “but we’re so close to Prince William and they're so far away.” Sophia says “yeah, come on El, don't you want to beat them to William?” Eleanor smirks and says “true, need to remind him how straight he is.” Sophia grins wider and says “exactly.” They go straight to room 408. Eleanor opens the door and says “hi Prince William!! Surprise!!” Sophia says “your mother sent us” and they are surprised to see that the room is empty. The camera man shows everyone the room.

A security guard says “how can I help you?” Eleanor grins and says “we’re looking for Prince William, we’re from the selection?” The guy moans and says into the walkie talkie “who let the selected contestants up to floor four?!” The lady at the visitors desk says “I did! I didn't realize they were all from the selection!! I mean I recognized Harry, but not anyone else.”

They escort the group downstairs, right back to the visitors desk. Prince William arrives with Harry, Lucas and Niall looking very happy. 

Prince William apologizes for the confusion and hugs the girls. 

Louis’ pov:

Andrew, Zachary and Sebastian are already on Louis’ list of people to evict from this week, so he’s hoping to add more. Louis asks how many kids they want. Vicky says “four, max, no more than that.” Louis is surprised, but thanks her for her honesty. Vicky grins and says “no problem.” Tracey wants two to four, but that's it. Sophia wants two to three. Eleanor wants at least two of her own on top of however many Louis is having. 

Louis thinks to himself, so she wants 14? Alrighty! Perfect.

Lucas snorts. Louis giggles too. Eleanor says “what's so funny?” Lucas and Louis say “nothing.” They both giggle again. Lucas says “I want at least 20.” Eleanor looks shocked, gasps and says “are you nuts?!” Lucas grins and says “yep!” 

Louis quickly changes the subject to their guesses on the surprise date for next week or whenever he gets the chance to come back. Eleanor squeals “meeting the mother of your child and being able to ask her questions.” Louis says “very interesting idea, must admit I never thought of that one.” Sophia says “someone thought maybe you’d take us on a trip somewhere.” Louis says “like our other house again?” Sophia says “yeah.”

Lucas says “I think you should get fake babies that act like real ones.” Louis nods his head and says “another great idea, totally never crossed my mind.” Louis smirks a bit.

Louis sends the girls back to the palace. Harry's spending the night, Lucas and Niall are too. They have an evening in the family center, eating food delivered by Stacey. Harry and Niall go off to sleep in the NICU. Louis and Lucas move to the room to talk.

Lucas smiles. Louis smiles and says “so you want a lot of kids.” Lucas says “yes.” Louis says “so um, there is this like Jenovian rule that I’ve only brought up to one other person. The heirs to the throne have to be related to me, so would you be okay with yours never ruling?” Lucas gets offended, upset and says “where the hell is this coming from?” Louis says “I was just asking, it's seriously a law.” Lucas gets upset even more, then tries to calmly talk to Louis. Louis says “what did I do wrong?” 

Lucas takes a deep breath and says “what gender do you think I am?” Louis says “um male?” Lucas says “that is incorrect.” Louis says “really?” Lucas nods his head and says “please, stop assuming things." Louis gasps and apologizes. Lucas whispers "I have a vagina, only and I'm an omega." Louis whispers "thank you for telling me." Louis assures Lucas that he's not thinking anything different about him, but he needs to know that Louis is an alpha. Lucas gasps and whispers “fuck.” 

Louis smirks and whispers into his ear “what pronouns do you prefer?” Lucas gulps and whispers “he him or she her, but you’ll know exactly when I want to be addressed as she her.” Louis says “how will I know?” Lucas gulps and whispers “I’ll tell you.” Louis says “okay, please don't hesitate to tell me I’m doing something wrong. I’ve been misgendering you for weeks now.” Lucas says “okay, I’ll tell you sooner next time.” Louis says “thank you, now I have to spend the night with my children, so goodnight Lucas.” Lucas smiles and says “goodnight Louie.” Louis smiles and leaves his room at the family center.

At the NICU, Louis goes straight to the last room first. All four of them are okay. Louis goes to see Melanie, Joey, Nathan and Salvatore next, they're all alone. Louis frowns and finds Niall as well as Harry with the oldest four. Niall leaves to spend the night in the family center with Lucas. 

Harry wants to snuggle with Louis for the night in this room. Louis sighs and whispers “these girls sleep alright during the night. Melanie does not, she wakes up a lot and cries. I'm sorry we’re all super attached to each other, but they’re 9 weeks old. We spent every single day and night together for 6 whole weeks. I was promised eight with them, but they weren't delivered that early. I'm sorry she needs me at night, but it took a while for me to figure out exactly who needed me the most.”

Harry whispers “oh.” Louis whispers “if you think the girls need you, that's fine H. But Mel needs me.” Harry hugs Louis and whispers “I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you’ve already figured out exactly where you need to be. I didn't realize you all already bonded that much either.” Louis sasses back “I did as much bonding as I could with the ones I could hold.” Harry asks what he means. Louis pouts and says “last four weren't big enough by the time I had to leave.” Harry feels bad and whispers “oh Lou, I'm sorry, I didn't know any of that.”

They move to Melanie's room and Harry instantly gets it the first time Melanie wakes up crying. Louis takes care of her and she stops crying as soon as she's in his arms. 

Harry's pov:

Louis falls asleep with Melanie in his arms. A nurse smiles and wakes up Louis while keeping the baby stable. Louis startles a bit and blushes before apologizing for doing it again. She giggles and offers to put Melanie back in the crib for him. Louis says “thanks, but I got her.” The nurse leaves. Louis talks to her super super quietly before putting her back into her crib and shutting the side. Louis opens the hole quickly and falls asleep again holding her hands.

Nicole walks in when it alarms, sighs and wakes up Louis again. Louis wakes up, pouts and says “hi.” Nicole says “hi, she's too warm.” Louis pouts more. Nicole says “don't try to guilt me anymore, I already feel guilty enough.” Louis smirks and says “good.” Melanie finally lets go of him and Louis moves to the other side while opening the hole. Louis holds her tiny hands. 

Louis’ pov:

Nicole gets Louis’ hint and listens to Melanie's breathing. Melanie doesn't cry with the stethoscope touching her, and Nicole gets her temperature too. They shut the crib completely for a few minutes. Nicole gets Melanie’s temperature again, it's still pretty high. Nicole turns down the air in the room more. Once the room is colder, Nicole checks her temperature again. Once Melanie is good, Nicole checks on the three boys. Nicole leaves after letting Louis know she’ll be back soon to check on Melanie again. Louis and Harry go back to sleep.

Nicole returns a while later and wakes up Louis. Nicole tells him that Melanie seems a lot better with everything, but the boys need blankets. Nicole puts blankets on the boys and suggests he considers getting baby clothes sooner for them. Louis thanks her and agrees. 

In the morning, they figure out that Kyle Renee and Alexis are having just as hard of a time as Melanie with the temperature differences. Hope, Olivia, Faith and Paige are showing signs that they're not really needing heat at all anymore, but they still need blankets.

Salvatore, Nathan, Elizabeth and Mason need the same temperatures. Alexis, Joey, Melanie and Kyle Renee need the same temperature, so they’re all moved around. 

Lucas and Niall walk into the room. Niall gasps at the site of Alexis, squeals and rushes over to her. Lucas looks confused. Louis smiles and finally introduces Lucas to the others. Lucas gasps. The end up moving Nathan and Salvatore back into their original room because both boys are too warm now. They move Alexis and Kyle back to where they were. 

Louis explains how he was partying in Doncaster, lied to Cassandra about who he was, got way too drunk and then got her pregnant. They all are okay with that, because it gave him all of these babies. Lucas smiles and whispers “you have a dozen already.” Louis smiles and whispers “is that alright?” Lucas nods his head and whispers “totally.”

Lucas, Niall and Harry leave to return back to the palace before breakfast.

Zayn's pov:

Zayn wakes up on Thursday feeling extremely crappy again, and goes to the bathroom. Zayn is shocked by what he sees, curses and tries not to panic too much. Zayn realizes he's going to have to come clean to Louis as well as Johannah. Zayn panics at that thought, what if Louis doesn't want him there anymore for lying?

Zayn believes they're both going to freak out and he's hoping that Louis isn't too upset with him. His parents said that he shouldn't say he's an omega on camera, to protect himself.

Zayn goes downstairs, trying to keep his panic attack at bay. Johannah asks him if he's okay. Zayn asks to speak to her in private. Johannah takes him into the ladies room since it's super secret, according to her son. Plus she remembers her mother would always have gossip sessions in the ladies room with friends, or her Aunt Lilly Moscavitz, her father's sister. Zayn smiles at that.

Johannah shuts the door and says “what's going on Zayn?” Zayn bites his lips so hard that he fears he’s making them bleed. Johannah tries to comfort him, but it's no use. Johannah looks worried, sits down in front of Zayn and tries to get him through his panic attack. Zayn panics more instead. Johannah calls Louis. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis’ phone rings and he says “hi mum, what's going on?” Johannah says “it's Zayn, he's having one of his bad panic attacks.” Louis sighs and says “give him the phone and could you leave mum? I promised him I’d only ever tell his future husband how to do it.” Johannah giggles and understands. Louis hears the door shut.

Zayn says “hi.” Louis coos and says “hi kitten, what's going on?” Zayn whimpers in response. Louis moves to the couch and says “where are you?” Zayn says “ladies room.” Louis hums and says “go to your room. Call me on your phone, got it?” Zayn whispers “yes sir.” Louis just smirks to himself, Zayn is still so so so submissive. Louis honestly wonders if they made a mistake when Zayn was born with the omega verses alpha decision. Louis has always wondered if they're ever that great of a decision because they usually don't get a heat or a rut until they're at least 14, sometimes doesn't happen until 16.

Zayn hangs up his mum’s phone. Louis takes the time to move to the family center and shut the door behind him. Zayn calls him back five minutes later on his own phone. Louis whispers in a gentle alpha tone “breathe kitten, in and out.” Zayn listens to him instantly. Louis says “that's it, good kitten.” 

Liam’s pov:

Liam gets worried about Zayn and tries to go into his room with Harry. The door is locked. Liam says “Zayn?!” Louis says loudly "go away LIAM!!" Liam blushes profusely, he didn't realize that Louis was on the phone or something with Zayn. Liam walks away and leaves the floor. 

Zayn's pov: 

Louis calms him down completely and talks to him even longer. Louis says "do you know what's wrong love?" Zayn, nods his head and whispers "I was going to tell your mum." Louis whispers "how about you tell me instead?" Zayn takes a deep breath and whispers "I get periods." Louis whispers "I know that love, I've known that since you started getting them at fourteen." Zayn blushes and whispers "forgot you knew." Louis giggles at Zayn and whispers "don't need to worry, wanna be with me?" Zayn, nods his head a lot and whispers "yeah, would prefer your help through it." Louis understands and thanks Zayn for telling him again. Zayn giggles and packs a bag to go to Louis. 

At the hospital, Louis just takes care of him in the family center and makes excuses to his mother. Zayn relaxes and he spends the night by himself. 

Lucas' pov: 

Back at the palace, Lucas takes his stuff back up to his room. Kevin is waiting for him, all dressed for the day. Kevin squeals, hugs him and says "how was the date?" Lucas says "it wasn't that bad, the over night date time, without the cameras, even better." Kevin gasps and says "really?" Lucas says "Kev, I told him and he didn't judge me at all, said his opinion on me didn't change either." Kevin giggles and says "that's really good, I'm glad, makes me feel more confident to tell him." Lucas says "anyways, I discovered something so huge, I have to tell you, I can't keep it a secret, even though he made me promise I would." Kevin says "what's that?" Lucas squeals and whispers into his ear "Lou has twelve babies!!" Kevin gasps and whispers "wait, who's Lou?" Lucas whispers "I mean William, forgot he hasn't told you his full name yet." Kevin giggles, kisses Lucas and whispers "it's okay, I'm kind of jealous as your quad, but it's alright." Lucas whispers "he was so soft, I swear it." Niall joins them, freaking out and cuddling with Kevin. Kevin giggles and says "what's wrong?" Niall says "I just miss someone." Lucas snorts and says "you're already attached to Alexis, aren't you?" Niall squeals and says "no I'm not." Lucas says "you totally are, you were swooning over her." Niall says "rude, rude and ruder." Lucas giggles and says "just the truth, NiNi." Niall tickles him. Kevin squeals and whispers "get off my quadruplet Ni, I'll fight you." Niall freezes instantly and whispers "what?" Lucas blushes. Kevin blushes and whispers "we're part of omega quadruplets?" Niall squeals and whispers "what are the others names? I need to see them, I need to meet them." Lucas giggles and promises to include Niall on their next quad skype session. Niall thanks him and kisses both of them on the cheeks. Niall goes with them to breakfast. Harry smiles at them and they sit with Harry. Patrick says "Kevy, good morning." Kevin says "morning Patrick, how are you?" Patrick says "I'm wonderful, how are you?" Kevin grins and says "good, what book are we going to read today?" Randall says "I really want to try to find Mia's book, Queen Mia." Patrick gasps and says "that's a great idea." 


	12. Everyone gets a baby doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dolls arrive and Johannah explains to everyone watching what's going on. Louis tells the contestants what he asked for. A nurse from the NICU talks to everyone, Louis ends up breaking down holding a two month old doll, because his are not that big. Louis, Harry, Liam and Zayn all leave instead of participating any farther. Cassandra confesses the whole truth to Eleanor. Cassandra's extremely jealous of Harry, and believes that Lucas has also met her babies.

Johannah’s pov:

The girls still aren't back from their heats on Thursday morning when the baby dolls Johannah ordered arrive. Louis also still isn't able to leave the babies, they had new developments that morning. Louis is afraid he’ll be stuck there during the live eviction too. 

50 car seats, fifty diaper bags, fifty babies and all of their accessories are delivered to the palace for the three school districts. As well as 12 more boxes. They get everything on film for the selection and Johannah explains to everyone that the dolls that they use will be donated to three districts in Jenovia that are in need of the dolls. Johannah also explains that she’s got a surprise that none of the districts are aware she ordered. 

Johannah reveals the surprises in the dining hall. Nancy gasps that she ordered 6 dolls that are the sizes of 30 weeks old premature babies. 

Johannah says “some of the schools didn't have proper supplies, so with parliaments approval, we ordered 30 more of the car seats so that the 2 districts that didn't have enough car seats for their students to use will have the car seats. It's extremely helpful for the teachers and we feel it's necessary for the students learning.” 

Nancy says “so how many are for our contestants?” Johannah grins, brings in the boxes and says “50 dolls, brand new that will be donated to specific schools. 50 diaper bags, 50 accessories and more.” Nancy is surprised. Johannah says “if he isn't able to leave tomorrow night, for the eviction show, what are we going to do?” Nancy says “I have no idea, but I think it’d be helpful at that point to tell the contestants what's going on with the mother of his children.” Johannah agrees.

Louis’ pov:

Louis is finally allowed to leave the hospital on Thursday before lunch, as long as he promises no leaving without telling them first and answering the second they call. Louis promises that he’ll never mute his phone again. Nicole also suggests that he considers starting to look at cribs as well as car seats. Louis agrees one hundred percent since he’ll need to order probably double of everything. Louis and Zayn, leave the hospital to go back to the palace.

Johannah’s pov:

Johannah explains to the camera with a doll in her arms “this is a doll that mimics a baby that was born 30 weeks prematurely. I’ve asked the local NICU to send one or two staffers here to talk to everyone about premature babies. Lucky for us all, they agreed.” Johannah smiles. Johannah doesn't tell them that they spent 300 dollars on each baby doll, luckily with Louis’ influence, parliament agreed to help with the purchase. 

They gather all of the contestants in the ballroom that afternoon. Johannah grins and says “William, please, come on over and tell the wonderful contestants about today's surprise.”

Harry's pov:

Louis gets up, grins at everyone and says “so I’ve requested something a bit out of the ordinary for a selection. I’ve requested baby dolls that are exactly like taking care of a real baby. Lucky for all of you, this is a group experiment as well as individual. So mother, what kind of dolls did you pick for us this week?”

Johannah grins and says “I’ve gotten two different kinds of dolls.” Everyone gasps. Johannah says “now we have about 50 total of the one doll, it requires you to feed, burp, change it's diaper and rock it. Each one will come with an infant carrier as well as a diaper bag.” Everyone looks surprised. 

Johannah says “oh and one more twist.” They all grin. Johannah says “the second doll I picked out is very special. You must handle all of these dolls with care, but especially this second one. There are only 6 dolls though.” Louis grins and thanks his mother.

Louis pov:

Louis’ breathing hitches when one of the NICU nurses, that is taking care of a few of his children, walks in with a backpack. She waves to everyone. Johannah says “it's a doll that's the size of a baby born at 30 weeks premature.” Everyone gasps. She grins and explains that she's even asked someone from the local NICU to come and explain premies to all of them. Louis sits back down. Harry squeezes his hand in support. Louis squeezes back. 

Johannah pulls out the 30 week doll. Everyone falls silent and doesn't know how to process it. The nurse talks to them about premies and asks how many people have seen a NICU baby before. Johannah, Louis, Harry, Cassandra and Zayn raise their hands. She says “how many of you have held one?” Cassandra, Louis, Harry and Johannah keep their hands up. She says “your majesty, what's the age you held one?” Johannah says “35 weeks, the last set of twins were born a month early.” She smiles and thanks her. She asks Zayn. Zayn says “it was her twins after they were old enough to be home.” She smiles and asks Harry. Harry's not sure, but they were bigger than the dolls. Harry puts his hand down too. She asks Cassandra. Cassandra takes a deep breath, stands up and says “27 weeks, I saw mine for the first time.” Everyone gasps. Cassandra sits down. 

She and Louis exchange a look and Louis shakes his head no before pulling his hand down. She says “typically premies are in the hospital for as many weeks as they had left until the mother was due. If they're extremely underweight, it could take a bit more time for them to come home from the NICU. Quite a few premies are lactose intolerant, because they're not fully developed. So the mother has to either cut all milk proteins out of her diet to continue to pump milk for the baby or in some cases, formula has to be used if they're still not tolerating milk.” They all gasp. The nurse smiles and says “that's not really something they teach you, but it's important to be aware of.” They grin.

The nurse says “unfortunately all of our incubators are in use at the hospital, so I couldn't get one to bring you.” They all look surprised and gasp. She says “but I do have some pictures of an incubator, if you’re curious, you can come look or we can pass the photos around.” They all have mixed reactions, so the nurse keeps them up front. The nurse looks directly at Louis first before saying “who wants to see some of the baby products for premies?” Everyone raises their hands and cheers. She smiles and pulls out the bags from the back pack. 

She says “we’re going to start higher and go down. So this is for a typical 40 week baby.” She shows them the typical diaper, typical onesie, and typical blanket. She puts them back into the ziplock bag before saying “the next one is for a 35 week old premie. Just so everyone's aware, the farther down we go, the much much smaller the babies will weigh when they're born. Every week makes a difference in their size.” She shows them the diapers that they have to order that are specialty diapers for 35 week old premies.

Next is 30, and then she says “now there isn't that much difference between the 30 and 35, but the next ones are pretty extreme. If you don't think you can handle seeing diapers that are smaller than the next size, you can get up and walk out of here.” Louis is great full to hear that.

She shows them the 28 week diapers. A lot of people say it's not that bad, but Louis knows the 25, 23, 21 and 20 are coming. Louis gets up and apologizes before leaving the room.

She says “this is the size of a 25 week old. This is also where custom made medical equipment comes in. Specifically pulse ox monitors, blood pressure cuffs and nose tubing. If you can't stomach seeing any of that, you make get up and walk out.” Louis is shocked that Harry doesn't move.

She shows them everything and quite a few awe at them. She gets upset and says “this isn't something to awe over, this is extremely serious. If you awe at 23 week old diapers, I will tell you exactly how serious things are for a premie!!” They all gulp and look scared.

She says “don't forget you can stand up and walk away.” Cassandra gets up, and says “stop.” She says “okay.” Cassandra apologizes to everyone, she gave birth to a 24 week old premie, and she’d prefer to never know just how tiny it was. Cassandra walks away and Louis hugs her. Cassandra sits down in the hallway on a bench. Harry joins them too.

She shows them the 23 week old diaper and a few gasp. She says “this is where the numbers stop making sense to everyone, but when you see them side by side, you can understand why.” Someone coos at how tiny it is. She says “I was waiting for one of you to do that.”

She picks up the 20 week old diaper and holds it next to the 40 week diaper. She says “this isn't a joke to me, or to any person out there who has a premie or has taken care of premies. This size baby, has a less than 10% survival rate. They're so tiny and fragile that usually the parents are only able to hold the baby within the first few hours if they know it's dying.” That makes everyone gasp and the severity finally hits everyone. She says “3 weeks, makes all the difference between life or death for these infants. Most born at 23 weeks have a 95% chance of survival. 25 weeks and beyond, 98 to 100% chance of survival.” Everyone goes silent after that for quite some time. Louis, Cassandra and Harry return. 

She says “does anyone have any questions?” Lucas raises his hand. She points to him and says “yes, what is your question?” Lucas says “have you held one that tiny before?” She smiles and says “well our hospital is a bit different, they like to try to wait until the 23 week mark, unless the babies have to come out sooner due to a medical emergency or a baby going into distress.” 

Eleanor raises her hand. She says “yes?” Eleanor says “what's considered distress in the baby?” She says “well babies tend to follow the mother's heart beat in the womb, so if their heart rate starts to go up, so will the babies and if the mother's blood pressure starts to go up, that can stress the baby out because they can sense the stress in their mother.” 

Cassandra is surprised and raises her hand too. The nurse smiles and says “yes?” Cassandra says “so let's say hypothetically I got a bit stressed out, would me stressing out have caused distress in the babies?” She says “not necessarily. If it's a multiple pregnancy, the babies will go into distress when there is very little room left. If they're used to moving around each other, they’ll panic when they can no longer do that or if someone's squished, they will all tend to panic, so that we know, it's someone towards the back that's in trouble and can't tell us for whatever reason.”

Louis raises his hand. She says “yes?” Louis smirks and says “how many babies have you delivered this month alone?” She says “14.” Everyone gasps. She says “we’ve got one or two more that we’re expecting any hour or day now, so that's why I couldn't bring any incubators in to show you all.” 

Vicky asks what's the biggest multiple pregnancy birth they’ve ever gotten. She says “um.” Louis just smirks. She says “I really can't say, they're still in the hospital and it's confidential information.” She asks anymore questions. Eleanor raises her hand again. She says “yes?” Eleanor says “is it six? That's how many Lady Cassandra said she was pregnant with.” The nurse says “again, it's private confidential information. Now anymore questions?” Quite a few raise their hands. She says “any questions that doesn't involve Lady Cassandra's birth or child?” They all drop their hands. 

Harry's pov:

Johannah shows them the dolls and explains that if anyone wants to be brave and take on more than 1, they have enough for that. 

Johannah says “you’re also allowed to divide into groups, but you will each still have one baby, so however many are in your group, that's how many you’ll have. Chose your groups wisely though.”

They all agree to choose wisely.

Harry looks at Niall. Niall grins at him. Johannah tells them to go to their groups. Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam all stick together.

Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina and Madison all group together. They start calling Lucas’ name and he joins them. They all cheer, they're going to do better than any other group.

Cassandra sticks to herself. Eleanor, Sophia, Tracey and Vicky team up. Deana, Desiree, Alanna, Pamela, Jacqueline and Juliette all stick to themselves

Zayn whispers into Harry's ear super quietly “we need two more if we want to show Louis twelve babies with 6 adults.” Harry agrees. They're able to get Shawn too.

Andrew, Christopher, Edward and Johnathan form a group. Zachary, Trevor, Sebastian, Patrick, Randal, Matthew, Kevin all are kind of half together and half separate.

Annabelle says “you!!” Everyone that's by themselves look at the girls. Abigail grins and says “anyone wanna join us?” They all make pout faces. Jacqueline joins them and they grin. Lucas smirks at the 5 boys and says “we’ve got more than you.” Harry smirks and says “oh yeah? Doesn't matter sweetheart, we’re all taking on twins, so we just need one more person brave enough to join our little group.” 

Louis asks Johannah what her master mind plan is. Johannah didn't have one. Louis whispers “give triplets to my group.” Johannah smirks and nods her head. Louis says “mother has given me permission to join a group. Who wants me in there group?” Pamela and Jacqueline raise their hands. Louis smirks and walks over to Lucas’ group. They all cheer. They’ve got 7 people.

Kevin and Matthew join up with Pamela. Randall goes to Harry's group. Harry and Louis just smirk at each other.

Trevor, Zachary, Patrick, Sebastian are their own group. 

Desiree, Deana, Alanna, Juliette and Cassandra get to take theirs first. The three school teachers that have already worked with the dolls teach the three other teachers how to use the programming system with each doll. They choose the easiest settings for all five girls. Johannah helps with the girls names for grading purposes. Johannah helps with assembling each diaper bag and putting the babies into the car seats once they're ready. The girls each take their doll and sit back down.

Johannah says “alright, what groups want only one doll for each person?” Trevor’s group, Pamela’s group, and Edward’s group raise their hands. Johannah says “William, how many do you want?” William smirks and says “oh, let's let Harold’s team go first, yes?” Johannah asks Harry. Harry smirks at Louis and says “we’d all like twins please.” Every teacher giggles. William says “my groups’ going to kill me, but triplets.” Randall, has a panic attack over the thought and asks to be by himself. Johannah will allow it. They give Randall his own doll. 

The girls call him insane!! And tell him to go on his own if he wants triplets. Louis smirks and says “oh I will sweetheart, mother I’d like 12 dolls all on my own please.” 

The teachers all gasp at him. Louis says “my group wasn't supportive of triplets, so I'm on my own!! Anyone want to join me? The job get easier the more hands you have.” Cassandra snorts and says “whoever joins you, you should marry them.” Louis grins and says “what she said!!” Every single person joins his group without second thought. Cassandra bursts out laughing because she's the only one that didn't rush over to him. 

Louis says that he was kidding, but if they’d stick with him, he’ll make sure they stick with only getting twelve total. No one stays with him. 

They all go back to their own groups. Pamela joins him. Everyone is kind of surprised. Pamela says “what? He's willing to take on twelve by himself, I'm joining his team. It's the easy way out.” Louis says “oi, you join my team, each of us will split the babies evenly. 6 and 6, unless another brave soul will join to bring it down to 4, 4, 4 or 3, 3, 3 and 3.” Lucas abandons the girls because he actually wanted to get triplets. 

Harry and the boys agree to get triplets, they’d also have more than Louis’ team. The teachers whistle at everyone. They all stop talking. They have everyone that doesn't have a doll line up except for the groups that want a lot of babies.

Andrew, Christopher, Edward and Johnathan each get one doll before deciding to split up since they're getting graded on this. Pamela tells the boys that she's not helping, so they both want her to fail on her own. The teachers refuse to give her a doll. Trevor, Zachary, Patrick and Sebastian stick together with four dolls. Matthew and Kevin get one each, then stick together. 

30 dolls are left. The bigger group asks to take on three each. Niall gets Pamela to join their group and assures her that they just need her to get the exact number of dolls that they want.

They all nod their heads. Johannah sighs and says “Harry, Zayn, Niall, Liam, Shawn, and Pamela, how many do you want total?” Niall says “12 your majesty.” Johannah says “largest group?” They all debate between twins or triplets. 

Louis huddles them in and tells them that if they say triplets, that leaves the other group with their only option as twins or even less per person. They smirk and agree. 

Lucas smirks and says “triplets for each of us, your majesty.” The teachers tell both groups that they're not taking this seriously at all. Johannah says “no, I think they are taking this very seriously. See high multiples run in the family, I got lucky with only twins each time I had multiples.” They apologize, they thought the kids weren't taking it seriously.

Johannah says “I think that they are; given the fact that Niall only said twelve so that Pamela, will have all five boys as back up to her two babies.”

Johannah looks at Louis group and asks why so many. The girls all want a lot of kids and they feel like triplets for each person, divided in a group of seven, is the way to do it. The teachers remind them that if the baby is left in the car seat for too long, those babies will fail. Niall's eyes go wide. Pamela gasps and asks not to participate at all.

Harry, Niall, Shawn, Zayn and Liam team up with Louis team and everyone agrees to twins to start with.

Johannah says “we only have 30 left that we purchased, otherwise we’d have to borrow from one of the other schools.” The school that doesn't have car seats volunteers five of their babies for the group to use. 

Johannah decides to use that as an opportunity to let the school know that they purchased car seats for them. They're absolutely shocked by that. She also says “we ordered diaper bags for you too.” They thank her very very much for her generosity as well as parliament. 

The nurse helps Johannah and the other teachers with taking the dolls to put into a car seat. 

Johannah has Annabelle, Abigail and Sabrina take their dolls first. Johannah chooses Madison, Jacqueline and Lucas for the next six dolls. Once they each have two dolls with a carrying seat, they all sit down. They have twelve total between the 6 of them. Niall looks and realizes that it's the perfect way to show Louis that multiple adults is better than only 4 or 5.

Louis asks what size baby they are like. The one teacher says “they're about the size of a two or three month old.” Louis asks to hold one first. Louis breaks down sobbing. 

Everyone is kind of just at a loss of what to do or say. The nurse that's taking care of his kids knows exactly what to tell him. She takes the doll gently and gives it to whoever will take it before guiding Louis out of the room. 

She lets Louis just break down sobbing while she holds him and comforts him. She tells Louis to let it out and he does. 

The camera crew follows and tries to ask him questions. She gets upset and says “oi, give him some space, he’s human too you know.” They gulp and back away. She guides Louis to a chair and says “I think you had very good intentions with this idea, to see if you could truly handle it alone. But those dolls are like the size of a three month old born at full term. Premies take months and months to get to a full term babies birth weight. They're always tinier than kids their ages.” Louis nods his head. She asks if he wants to leave with her and go back to them. He doesn't want to go, but thanks her for the offer. Louis stays there.

Harry's pov:

The nurse returns without Louis. Everyone asks if he's okay. The nurse just sends his mother to him. She smiles and goes to her son. The nurse asks the group of 12 to come over with the dolls that they already have. 

They’re all surprised, but go back over. The nurse politely asks the teachers that know the most about the dolls what are the times between each cycle. They explain that it's 4, 5 and six. She grins and says “perfect.” 

She has the boys that are left tell them their names. Harry says “Harry.” Liam says “Liam.” Niall says “Niall.” Zayn says “Zayn.” Shawn says “Shawn.”

They add everyone's names as well as William. The ones that already grabbed their babies bring them back. 

They reset the dolls back to the beginning of setting them up.

The nurse says “do you all think that one baby each is enough? Keep in mind that's twelve babies total.” They all agree instantly. The nurse says “make 4 of them, 4 hours.” They are surprised, but do four of them as four hours. She says “4 at five hours and 4 at six hours.” They set the dolls to those settings. Louis and Johannah return. They give them all one of each doll. The nurse makes sure Louis gets one of the easiest ones. Louis looks very suspicious and says “why are we only getting one each?”

Johannah says “you were so upset, and they took over. We’ll give you more if you can not break down crying over the sight of a doll.” Louis apologizes to his group. They forgive him instantly. 

They’re all given 24 hours with the dolls. Louis says “that's it?” They nod their heads. Louis smiles and thanks them for going easy on them.

Johannah says “don't get too comfortable group of twelve, we’ve still got plenty more left.” They gulp and agree. The nurse packs up her stuff and leaves because she has to get back to work at the NICU. Everyone thanks her for the helpful information. 

Louis ends up taking out the doll that they gave him and holding it in his arms. Louis says “wow, very fake baby.” They all laugh. Louis says “I thought it would feel more realistic, that's why I was crying.” They all laugh at his pain. Harry just frowns. Louis clears his throat and says “my group, I'm sorry, I won't be able to do mine at night tonight. I’ll be at the hospital again.” Everyone gasps. Harry smiles and says “I’ll take care of your doll.” Louis thanks Harry for saying that. Within hours, they're all starting to take care of their babies. Everyone struggles, especially the people in groups. 

Louis just breaks down crying and sobbing again. Harry just hugs him and says “it's alright; just go, yeah?” Louis asks him to come with him please. Harry agrees and they both just ditch the baby dolls. The one teacher follows them and threatens to have them fail. Harry and Louis go into a limo and go straight to the hospital.

Niall and Lucas take their babies. Annabelle wants one, she wants to hold two babies too. Zayn gets up and says “I'm out too.” Liam stands up, grins and says “me too.” Annabelle takes Zayn's baby. Shawn takes Liam's baby.

Everyone gasps that they're not taking it seriously. Pamela cheers and tells them to stick it, just like Prince William did. Johannah gets upset with them for not taking this seriously. Niall says “your majesty, sometimes reality is too much, but it's at least reality.” Liam says “I just want to hold Hope.” Zayn says “I just want to hold Faith.” Johannah smiles, nods her head and tells them that they both can go. They both go to the doorway. Liam says “Ni, you coming?” Niall looks at the group. Niall says “I’d love to, you know? But I got the two groups into this mess and I'm seeing them through it.” Zayn says “you sure?” Niall nods his head and says “besides, I'm too scared of holding them.” Liam says “okay.” They both leave quickly.

The group grins at all of the babies, they're not going to let the boys fail this. Pamela offers to help take turns too. Lucas smiles and thanks her. Cassandra reads a book while just leaving her baby in the carrying seat. They ask Cassandra why she's not holding her baby.

Cassandra's pov:

Cassandra’s in the middle of a good spot and holds her finger up to say one minute. Cassandra gets to a good stoping place in her story about one of the crowned Prince’s of England’s biographies and says “yeah?” Matthew says “why aren't you taking this seriously?” Cassandra looks at the doll briefly and says “I am, I'm taking care of it when it cries.” Matthew says “but it's keeping track of how long it's in the car seat.” Cassandra's eyes go wide and she says “what?!” They all nod their heads and tell her she could fail it. Cassandra sighs and tells them all it doesn't matter anyway, she’s already probably going home tomorrow.

Johannah's phone rings and she answers it. Johannah says “oh yes, of course, I will bring all of that back. I was under the impression that she could keep them.” Johannah says “oh, alright, that makes sense. Yes, I will let her know.” Cassandra's heart breaks, she's going to have to give back their blankets. 

Johannah walks over and says “that was someone from the NICU. They gave you a lot of blankets from the kids and they need them back to be able to use for the kids again.” Cassandra is surprised. Johannah explains that the blankets she does have were in a rotation of being given back to the babies for a few days after being washed. Cassandra leaves to go upstairs and brings down all of the blankets in boxes. Johannah thanks her and apologizes for not realizing that they could need the blankets back. Cassandra understands. Johannah looks through the boxes and puts all of the NICU blankets into two boxes to take back to the hospital. She separates them into pink or blue. 

Johannh leaves with the boxes. Cassandra leaves the area without the doll to go upstairs. 

Eleanor’s pov:

Eleanor grabs Cassandra's doll and says “hi baby.” Eleanor puts the two girls into her arms and smiles. Eleanor looks at the big group and sees that they're all helping each other to be able to take bathroom breaks. 

Eleanor asks if she can sit down with them. They welcome her. Lucas wants to try three babies in his arms. They all disagree. Lucas pouts. They all giggle. Annabelle smiles and says “this is perfect.” They ask what she means. Annabelle just smiles wider, and says “nothing, I swear, it's nothing.” Eleanor decides to check on her friend, puts both babies into the carriers and says “I’ll be back.” 

Eleanor carries the babies to the elevator and goes up to her room.

Lucas’ pov:

The queen finally returns from taking the blankets to the hospital. She has tears in her eyes. Johannah walks into the ballroom, smiles at everyone and apologizes for having to leave like that. They forgive her very easily. He and Kevin exchange a glance, knowing more due to Lucas telling him. 

Eleanor’s pov:

Eleanor checks on lady Cassandra. Lady Cassandra sighs. Eleanor says “hi.” Lady Cassandra says “hi.” Eleanor says “are you alright?” Cassandra shakes her head no and starts bawling. Cassandra lets Eleanor hold and comfort her. Eleanor says “what's wrong love?” Cassandra says “I'm sorry, I'm going to make you fail.” Eleanor smirks and puts the dolls on her bed. Eleanor says “what they don't know, won't hurt.” Eleanor puts pillows around the dolls so that they don't forget about them.

Eleanor says “I assume you do that with real babies.”

Cassandra smiles. Eleanor says “wanna tell me what's going on?” Cassandra sighs, sits up and whispers “I’ve only told one other person, if it gets out, I’ll deny it and so will William.” Eleanor nods her head and whispers “okay.”

Cassandra whispers “I’ve been out here since August.” Eleanor gasps. Cassandra whispers “when I first arrived, my only comfort was the six babies really. At the twenty weeks mark, I saw a doctor around here with the father of the babies.” Eleanor gasps. Cassandra says “I found out it was not six, but eight babies. They had me start to eat more food, and William was pretty much on top of making sure that I was comfortable.” Eleanor smiles. Cassandra giggles and whispers “he talked to them constantly you know.” Eleanor whispers “which makes his behavior downstairs even weirder.”

Cassandra whispers “I'm getting there. 23 weeks, the day they announced the contestants, I was put on complete bed rest. No moving, no nothing.” Eleanor gasps. Cassandra says “I was more honest with them than anyone else, told them when my doctors thought it’d be best to deliver. Now I understand why they waited out here. But anyway, um William was here a lot because of working.” Eleanor says “because he wasn't available until October or whatever for filming.” Cassandra says “yeah.”

Eleanor whispers “so you’ve been here since 19 weeks along?” Cassandra nods her head. Cassandra whispers “gave birth at exactly 24 weeks, literally the Tuesday after they finished announcing the contestants. Same week that they were possibly telling everyone the rules of the selection.”

Eleanor gasps and whispers “they told us the rules the second to last week of September!” Cassandra nods her head. Cassandra whispers “I spend the two or three weeks you guys were packing, and preparing to travel pretty much in the hospital. I was finally able to meet them two weeks later. 4 of them were the size of 25 week olds, those were the only ones I was allowed to really touch.” Eleanor hugs her and says “oh and you're an omega too, that must’ve been rough.” 

Cassandra nods her head and whispers “really rough. That was the first time I had seen how tiny they were.” Eleanor whispers “where was William?” Cassandra smiles and whispers “right where he belonged, being a freaking baby whisperer.” Eleanor giggles and laughs before whispering “what next?” Cassandra whispers “having to start pumping, seeing the babies and pumping made my body figure out that it wasn't pregnant anymore and it birthed the placentas.” Eleanor gasps. 

Cassandra whispers “I was discharged a week after that and told to stay on limited activities again. I also couldn't be in the original room since everyone was arriving.” Eleanor nods her head. Cassandra whispers “I was on the second floor, where the boys are.” Eleanor gaps and can't believe that. Cassandra giggles and whispers “obviously you know about all of the drama after that.” Eleanor nods her head and whispers “how many weeks old are the babies?”

Cassandra smiles and whispers “about nine weeks.” Eleanor whispers “so they're like the size of these dolls?” Cassandra shakes her head no and whispers “god no, tiniest ones are probably closer to the size of a thirty week old premature baby by now.” 

Eleanor is surprised and whispers “is that why he started to break down?” Cassandra nods her head and whispers “he basically confirmed to me that Harry met the babies by letting Harry go with him.” Eleanor gasps and asks what about Lucas. Cassandra realizes that he must’ve and asks Eleanor to confront him for her.

Eleanor grins and agrees. Eleanor leaves and returns with Lucas. Eleanor says “so, you met any real babies this week?” Lucas says “no, why?” They both are disappointed.

They dismiss him. Lucas rolls his eyes at them before leaving. Cassandra lights up. Eleanor says “what?” Cassandra says “let’s have us a girls chat in our room.” Eleanor smirks and says “what about?” Cassandra smiles and says “babies.” Eleanor agrees and gets all of the girls.

Lucas’ pov:

Eleanor grabs all of the girls, the ones that are on their own bring their babies with them. Their girls all can't go, but they can take turns. Shawn, Niall, Lucas and Annabelle already have two babies each. Abigail, Sabrina, Jacqueline and Madison decide that they all will go at once and fill Annabelle in on what was said. Annabelle tells them not to worry, she's sure it's nothing more than gossip from the ladies.

They put all of their babies in car seats before leaving. Lucas sighs and says “should’ve put all of the car seats near us while their hands were empty.” They all laugh and agree. Johannah walks over and offers to help them all. They're surprised and ask if that's allowed. The teachers will allow her to help move the empty car seats closer to them. Johannah smiles and thanks them.

Johannah brings over all of their empty car seats and puts two of them infront of each of them as well as one of each that has a baby in it. Pamela says “can I hold one?” Johannah says “have you ever held a baby?” Pamela says “no, I'm an only child.” 

Johannah’s pov:

Johannah smiles and gets a new baby that they turn on just for her to try it. Johannah brings the baby girl to Pamela and says “hold out your arms.” Pamela listens. Johannah says “with babies, they can't support their own heads, so you have to support their head and bum.” Pamela says “okay.” Johannah gently transfers the baby and keeps Pamela’s arms steady when she's a bit shaky. Johannah tells her that she's doing good and she's letting go of her arms now. Pamela nods her head and keeps her arms as steady as possible. Johannah lets go and is ready to catch the baby if needed incase the girl is in a head space. Pamela calms down, smiles and says “I'm doing it!” Johannah smiles and says “yes, you are.” Pamela laughs at herself for being so scared to hold a doll. Johannah says “it's just as scary to hold an actual new born for the first time.” Pamela says “you had two sets of twins though.” Johannah says “I know, and one of the sets was premies.” Johannah takes the doll back from Pamela.

The girls return after like ten minutes and tell Annabelle she was right, just a bunch of gossip. They roll their eyes and take the babies back. Jacqueline takes a turn with one of the boys dolls too.


	13. Elimination number 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis ends the baby doll mania, does one last group date before Friday and also questions everyone on the number of kids that they want. Drama with the kids at the NICU right before Louis goes live. Fourth eviction happens.

Louis’ pov:

Louis and Harry arrive at the hospital and go straight to the NICU. Savannah and Jennifer both comfort Louis before promising to tell him more about how preemies are different than normal babies.

Louis thanks them. Liam and Zayn arrive. Louis is absolutely stunned. Zayn grins and says “we told them to fail us because we’d rather experience reality.” Louis smiles and says “given that grin on your face, I suppose you said more?” Liam grins and says “we said we wanted to be holding Hope and Faith.” Louis thanks them for that. 

Louis leaves to speak to Jennifer and Savannah. Savannah says “what's going on?” Louis admits to being extremely worried about the babies. They both understand and highly suggest car seat shopping, stroller shopping and crib shopping since he’ll need so many. Louis agrees to that. Savannah also tells him that they’ll all probably need to be on oxygen outside of the hospital as well. So they could start the process of ordering, having someone bring one or two and seeing if they’ll fit in the palace. Louis laughs and assures that any size could fit in the palace. He also tells her that they have elevators.

Louis returns to the palace with Harry, Zayn, and Liam at 2. 

Annabelle’s pov:

Louis, Liam, Zayn and Harry are back now. They all take one doll each. 

Louis grins and calls for everyone into the ballroom again please!!

The rest of the girls all come downstairs and they're surprised to see that he's back so soon.

Louis says “I think that was enough time with the babies, don't you agree mother?” Johannah looks surprised and asks what he's up to. Louis just smiles innocently and says “nothing mother, I'm truly up to nothing.” Johannah is glad to hear that. Louis explains that he's sure their very kind visitors would like to get back home before dark. They all nod their heads.

They get the results for the dolls and Louis doesn't even care about their grades. Louis truly apologizes again for acting so weird earlier. They forgive him, but one of the girls is curious as to why. Louis just tells her that it's a personal thing. She drops it. Louis smiles and Johannah helps them put away the babies dolls that have been gently used. 

Johananh, and a few of the staffers divide everything up and give them to the schools that they'll be going to. The teachers thank everyone a lot for everything. Louis thanks them all for putting up with his super insane, super unrealistic idea. Each one of the schools is getting one preemie as well as the curriculum that goes with each preemie. 

Annabelle thinks that is a wonderful gift to give each of the six schools who volunteered their time to come down to the palace.

As soon as everyone is gone, Johannah thanks William. Louis grins and says “that was a pretty horrible idea? Wasn't it?” Johananh agrees and tells him never again. Louis laughs and agrees instantly. Johannah says “34 babies at once, way too much.” They all laugh. Niall snorts and says “duh.” Everyone bursts into laughter.

Niall says “and you fuckers wanted to take three each.” They all realize their stupidity at that. Everyone bursts into laughter again.

William claps and says “I did have another date idea though.” They all are surprised. Louis smiles and says “as all of you are hopefully aware of by now, I am expecting a child. Yes, it's out of wedlock and with a girl I wasn't even dating at the time.” They all nod their heads. Louis says “anyway, as you can see, the palace isn't exactly ready for a baby. We have no crib, no stroller and no car seat.” They all grin.

Louis smiles and says “we’re going to be going on group dates next week to a baby store!!” They all gasp and cheer. 

Louis pov:

Louis has a date with Matthew, Alanna and Pamela. They eat in a fancy restaurant so that Louis can woo them. Pamela isn't impressed at all, but then again she and Louis just aren't connecting over anything. Louis says “do any of you want kids?” 

Matthew gulps and says “at least 6.” Louis smiles and thanks him for that information. Matthew grins. Alanna says “I’d say, two, no more than three. There's no way I’d give birth that many times, not even for you.” Louis giggles and thanks her for her honesty. 

Pamela says that she only wants one, maybe two since he is expecting one already. 

Louis says “I want a big family, and lucky for Alanna, I can still get my big family in two or three births because multiples run in the family.” Alanna’s eyes go wide, she can't have more than one baby at a time, she’d freaking freak out. 

Louis grins and they go back to the palace. Louis adds Alanna and Pamela to his list for this week, possibly next week since he has more pressing matters, mainly Andrew and Sebastian who don't want any multiples. 

On Friday morning, the girls are finally back from their heats. Mallory, Sidney and Kristen hug Louis. Louis hugs all of them and asks if they'd like to go on a group date with him that day. They agree quickly. Sabrina will be leaving with his mother that evening after the elimination, that way she can have her heat in peace, so Louis takes her with them too, as well as Annabelle and Abigail since his mother is worried they’ll have their heats sooner rather than later. Louis agreed to Andrew, Kevin, Johnathan and Christopher joining him for lunch in the ballroom.

Cassandra is down in the dumps again. Louis and her talk in the library. Louis says “what's got you down today, love?” Cassandra sighs and says “I don't even know, maybe I'm just homesick I guess.” Louis hugs her and whispers into her ear “can you handle more time here or is it a constant reminder of the babies?” Cassandra whispers super quietly “constant reminders of the babies and seeing all of those the dolls, made me realize I can’t keep it to myself anymore. I'm sorry, I just can't keep doing this and being here.” Louis forgives her and thinks that the public will forgive her too. Louis holds her longer and asks if she's positive about her answer. Cassandra is very positive, she's ready to move on, but she also told Eleanor a lot. Louis moans and says that he’ll deny everything she told Eleanor. Cassandra laughs and thinks it's fine, but she already told Eleanor he’d deny it if it gets out. Louis shrugs and doesn't really care then.

The six girls walk in, all ready for their date. They hug Cassandra before they all sit down. 

Sabrina swoons and says “I so want to be pregnant, it's probably just the heat talking though.” Cassandra giggles and says “well that's one good thing about being pregnant, no heats.” They all gasp and ask if the boy is an alpha. Cassandra shrugs, she doesn't know. They're disappointed. 

Louis smirks and kisses Mallory’s cheek before saying “how many kids do you want?” Mallory lights up and says “hundreds!!” Louis looks shocked. Mallory says “sorry, that was an intense answer, heats make me really want a lot of kids.” Louis just smiles and says “how many people?” Mallory says “I want a big pack, tons of omegas, few alphas, few normal guys and we could all be pregnant at once!!”

Annabelle gasps and says “that sounds magically perfect!!” Cassandra says “that sounds like a horror movie!!!” All of the girls and Louis disagree, it sounds perfect. Louis continues that everyone can get what they want, kids of their own for the boys, and a few heirs to the throne. Cassandra snorts and says “oh god, you all are hopeless.” Louis, Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina, Sidney, Kristen, and Mallory squawk in protest at the same time. Louis giggles. The girls just blush because they're all so in sync with each other and they're not even trying.

Johannah’s pov:

The production staff grab Nancy and drag her into the deliberation room. Nancy is heard freaking out and grabs Johannah. Johannah listens to her son with the girls in the library.

Johannah smirks and says “well everything will be fine, yes? Just no more dates with the rest of the boys or the girls with Louis. We need to keep his short list to 4 or 5 today and next week, convince him to keep at least three of them, to make next week easier on him. And this must make it into the episode tonight, if not Monday for sure. Nancy thinks Monday is more appropriate, they can tease the shit out of it all weekend. 

Johannah says “we’ve still got 36 people here. Trust me, everything will be fine. I think he knows which girls he has a connection with and which ones he doesn't. Now he has to just start narrowing down the boys.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis and the girls move out to the garden for more time together. They discuss group activities with Louis that involve babies. Louis tells them that he needs to go crib shopping, car seat shopping, stroller shopping and possibly van or bus hunting. They're surprised and ask why. Louis just says “oh it's nothing for you to worry about.” Louis smiles at them. They all smile back and say “okay.”

They ask what upset him yesterday. Louis smiles and says “actually, I did want to do our group date here, but now I'm wondering if you girls would be interested in going somewhere.” They agree quickly. 

Louis finds Lucas, Niall, Harry, Zayn and Liam before sending them out to the girls. Louis finds Shawn and sends him out to the garden. Shawn is surprised, but goes. Louis asks everyone to gather around the grand hallway. They all listen. Louis says “Jacqueline, library.” She looks surprised, gets up and goes to the library. Louis says “Eleanor, library.” She grins and goes into the library. Louis says “Edward, Andrew, Christopher, Johnathan and Kevin, dinning room.” They go into the dinning room. Louis says “Matthew, Patrick, Randall, Sebastian, Trevor and Zachary, stay here. Girls, go into the library.” Alanna, Desiree, Deanna, Madison, Pamela, Sophia, Tracey, Cassandra and Vicky join Eleanor. Louis says “Fredrick, library.” Fredrick goes to the library. Louis realizes he's already talked to Sebastian too, so he sends Sebastian to the library as well.

Louis sits down with the group in the grand hallway first. Louis says “I feel like I haven't really gotten to know any of you, so I’d like to have one on one dates with all of you next week.” They're all surprised that he's pretty much guaranteeing them to be safe this week. Louis dismisses all of them except for Zachary and Trevor. Louis says “you still want eight, right Trevor?” Trevor says “yes.” Louis says “can you join the group in the library? I have a date idea, but there's a limited number of space in the bus.” Trevor grins and leaves. Louis turns to Zachary and says “what did you think of the babies?” Zachary says “I didn't mind multiples, I guess I never thought of the possibilities of twins or triplets, like ever.” Louis says “is your mind more open to triplets?” Zachary grins and says “yes.” Louis smiles and says “wonderful, can you stay here for a bit? I’ve got very limited space in the one bus for a date.” Zachary understands and stays there.

Louis leaves and tells Edward, Kevin, Andrew, Christopher and Johnathan that they’ve got a special date with him in the ballroom that afternoon. They all gasp, squeal and go get ready.

Louis laughs his head off before going to the girls with a camera crew. Nancy tells him he's getting the hang of it now!! She’s loving the new determination in him.

Louis grins and thanks her. Louis walks into the library. They all stop gossiping instantly. Louis bursts into laughter and tells them they're not in trouble. They all chill out. Louis has already discussed the topic with Pamela, Alanna, Sebastian and Cassandra. Louis dismisses Pamela, Alanna, Sebastian and Cassandra right away. They are surprised, but go. Louis has them wait and says “yeah, you can go.” They thank him and leave the room.

Louis says “okay, my wonderful ladies, Trevor and Fredrick. How many kids do all of you want?” Jacqueline, Desiree, Deanna, Madison, Juliette, Sophia, Eleanor, Tracey and Vicky are surprised by the question.

Louis just says “well?” Madison spits out “a dozen!!” Louis looks surprised and says “really? Is that a limit or would you want more?” Madison says “at least, I'm sorry, that answer usually overwhelms every single boy, but I just spit it out without even thinking. I'm sorry if I scared you.” Louis smiles and says “lucky for you, I don't scare very easily love.” She sighs in relief. Louis grins and says “join my lovely group in the garden, won’t you?” She nods her head and joins the group in the garden. Louis says “have you given any more thoughts, Fredrick?” Fredrick says “at least twelve still.” Louis smiles and sends him out to the garden.

Louis says “any other brave soul?” Jacqueline gulps, raises her hand and says “I know I originally said nine, but I wasn't counting however many your having with the girl.” Louis looks surprised. Jacqueline blushes and says “at least 5 of my own, and then at least 4 more, ontop of the one you’re having.” Louis says “okay, so at least ten?” She nods her head. Louis smiles and tells her to head to the garden as well. She shrugs and goes to the garden.

Louis grins at the rest of the girls and says “any other takers?” They all are too scared of how he’d react. Louis says “I'm going to ask between certain numbers, just raise your hand if it's true for you, alright?” That makes them sigh in relief. Louis say “at least one.” They all raise their hands. Louis says “at least two?” They keep their hands raised. Louis says “two max, drop, two least keep them up.” Eleanor and Pamela drop their hands. 

Pamela, Desiree and Alanna drop at three max. Louis says “rest of you?” Deanna wants between 3 and 6. Vicky wants 2 to 4. Tracey wants 4 max. Juliette says “2 of my own and rest adopted.” Louis asks how many kids total she’d be okay with. She says “9.” 

Louis asks her to join Zachary in the hallway. She's surprised and agrees. Trevor is sad, he's the lowest. Louis frowns, and says “you know what? You, Juliette and Zachary, I’ll have a special date with you two and any other boys that want a lot.” Trevor thanks him and they both leave the library. Louis informs Juliette and Zachary that there's not enough room on the bus. There's only enough room for fifteen other people besides himself. Zachary and Juliette understand. 

Nancy and Johannah beg him not to question any one else about kids for at least two weeks!! 

Louis agrees and goes to the garden. Everyone is curious. The girls that he already told are just grinning. Louis has them follow him inside. They follow him inside.

Louis requests the bus. A driver agrees and pulls the bus around to the front. There's only 16 seats available for passengers so that they can bring a security person along with the driver.

Kristen sits next to the security guard up front since there is only room for 15 in the back.

Zayn, Liam, Niall and Shawn all go to the very last row. Harry and Louis go into the first row right behind Kristen as well as Paul.

Sabrina and Sidney sit behind them. Fredrick sits across from them. Annabelle and Abigail go into the next row, Jacqueline sits across from them. Lucas sits in front of Liam. Madison and Mallory sit across from him. 

They bring a camera crew too, driving separately. Louis tells the driver where they want to go. He grins and takes them to the baby store. 

Everyone gasps at the palace he chose. They film everyone getting out of the bus excited and going into the baby store.

Louis whistles before they can all go off with carts. Louis says “we’re just looking loves, we don't need carts.” They all agree. 

They follow Louis to the crib section. Louis explains that he's got nothing for the baby yet that's due around Christmas. They're all surprised. Louis picks out three types of cribs that he likes and takes pictures of their tags to be able to order them online later. Louis takes them to the car seats next. The girls go straight to the infant car seats. Louis follows them. 

Louis takes pictures of the car seats that have bases for the car already and are okay for newborns. Louis then thanks the girls for finding them before taking them all over to the stroller section with a few baby seats from the shelf. 

They go to the stroller section. Louis says “all of you, go pick out a stroller.” Most of the girls all pick out one or twin strollers. Zayn brings over two different styles of triplet strollers. Louis thanks him.

Harry brings over a six seating stroller and Niall does too. Liam brings over the four seating stroller. Lucas gasps and asks why they picked such big strollers. Liam just tells him to grab whatever one he wants.

Niall and Harry grin side by side because they think they won in the stroller challenge.

Louis asks Harry and Niall to grab four more car seats. They both dash to the car seats to get more.

Louis says “so, you think 3 will fit in this one Zayn and Liam?” They both think so. 

Louis grins and tries all of the girls strollers. Every single one works with the baby seat. The girls grin and smirk at the boys for choosing the strollers that won't work. Fredrick returns with a double stroller too.

Louis smirks back at Niall and Harry when they return. Louis puts the two into Lucas’ stroller and both fit perfectly. Lucas grins. Louis smiles and then goes over to Zayn's very wide, triple stroller. Louis says “oi, what are the ages?” Zayn says “six months and up.” Louis moans and tells Zayn that it’ll work for later on, but not for a new born. Zayn blushes and puts it back. Louis tries the other one and only two baby seats fit. Louis takes a picture of it for later on to ask Nicole, Savannah, Jennifer or David about the oxygen tanks with strollers. Louis tries four in the quadruple stroller. A store clerk lets Louis know that the quad and the six seater won't actually fit that many baby seats. Louis’ jaw drops and he says “thank you very much for letting us know.”

Louis tries them side by side in the first row. Liam grins and Louis grins too. Louis tries the six seater next. Louis puts two in the first rows, two in the second and two in the last. Louis takes out the middle two and tries leaving out one from the last row. Louis takes a picture, and then moves the one seat up one row before taking another picture.

Louis takes all of them back to the palace. Louis hangs out with Andrew, Edward, Christopher, Johnathan and Kevin after lunch in the ballroom. They would love to face off against him in FIFA one day. Louis grins and agrees to that. 

Lucas’ pov: 

Kevin finds him and they go upstairs right after Kevin’s date with Louis. Lucas says “how’d it go? Is he in love with you yet?” Lucas grins. Kevin says “he hates me, I swear to god. It was so bad, such a bad date, all we did was talk about fifa.” Lucas bursts out laughing hysterically and says “sorry Kevin, it’s not that funny.” Kevin whines that he has no idea what he did wrong. Kevin sighs. Lucas says “maybe ask the queen for advice.” Kevin gasps in shock, thanks him and rushes to ask the queen for advice. 

Kevin’s pov: 

Kevin goes down to the queen’s office and says “hi, can I ask you for advice?” Johannah smiles and says “sure, come on in.” Kevin shuts the door behind him, sits down on her couch and says “how do I handle group dates?” Johannah says “just be yourself sweetheart.” Kevin says “I am, but I don’t think your son likes me.” Johannah gasps and whispers “I just remembered something, he thought you were an alpha, I’ll talk to him, I promised I’d ask if you were an alpha, and I forgot to tell him that you aren’t.” Kevin smirks and whispers “won’t tell him I’m an omega?” Johannah says “of course not.” Johannah smirks. Kevin giggles hysterically and they high five. Kevin thanks her and goes back upstairs to Lucas.” 

Louis’ pov: 

Mum approaches him and says “can we talk?” Louis says “sure mum.” Johannah and Louis talk in her office. Johannah says “I asked Kevin, if he’s an alpha, he said no.” Louis says “you didn’t think to ask if he’s a beta or an omega?” Johannah says “no, I asked what you wanted, that’s your answer. You’ll have to take him on a date to ask farther questions dear.” Louis sighs and thanks his mother, leaving her office. 

Harry's pov:

At 6:00, they all sit down for dinner. Louis gets a call and has to leave to answer it. Louis can be heard cursing, thanking the person and then heard yelling for his mother.

Johannah walks in and tells them that Louis had to go, but he should be back later. Hopefully.

Louis’ pov:

At the hospital, Louis goes straight to the NICU and to the kids. They're all with Melanie and Kyle. Louis checks on Melanie first, it was just her body temperature acting up, but they got the crib cooled down more. They also took out the blankets.

Louis checks on Kyle next. They do an x ray, nothing. Jennifer suggests that maybe it's his body temperature. David sighs and checks that. He’s also too warm. They turn down the air in the crib and just hope none of them got sick. If they did, they’ll have to isolate Louis with the babies.

Louis breaks the news to his mother. She freaks out epically. Louis is kind of excited to see the episode on TV for a change. Of course, they still want him to eliminate someone. Louis isn't shocked at all. Johannah sends Charlotte and Felicity to him with his technology. 

Charlotte's pov:

Charlotte and Felicity go to the visitors desk. Charlotte says “hi, last name is Tomlinson.” The nurse looks it up, frowns and says “I'm sorry sweetheart, there are no patients with that last name.” Charlotte says “what about Louie for the first name?” The nurse shakes her head no and says “no Louie.” Charlotte sighs and says “well, I guess we could call him.” Charlotte calls her brother and the call drops. Charlotte curses and says “do calls drop on certain floors?” The lady says “yes, the ground floor or lower usually drops calls. Specifically the NICU and the x ray lab.” Charlotte asks what a NICU is. Felicity says “that's where the twins stayed after they were born Charlotte, it must be where Louis is.” The nurse sighs and says “hi, I got two girls claiming to be someone's sisters. Can you check with him?” The lady says “what are your names?” Charlotte smirks and says “Haley.” Felicity grins and says “Lucy.” The lady tells the person on the phone their names. They both are given visitors passes. They both sigh in relief and thank her.

At the NICU, they're stopped by a nurse who takes both of their temperatures. They both are cleared to enter the NICU. Another nurse leads them straight into the back and has them wait at the desk. Louis pops his head out, grins and says “hello my lovely sisters, Charlotte Haley and Felicity Lucille.” They both grin and hug him. Charlotte sighs and says “we’ve missed you.” Louis laughs and tells them he missed them too.

Louis introduces them to the older four kids first. Charlotte and Felicity gasp. Felicity gives him the messenger bag. Louis thanks her. Charlotte gives him the back pack full of clothes and says that someone is delivering an outfit for tonight's ceremony. 

They both coo and aw at the babies. Louis says “there's another one I want to introduce you to.” They grin and smile. They thought there would be at least six babies. Louis smirks and leads them to the very last room. Charlotte's breath hitches at the sight of the four smaller babies. Louis smiles and introduces all of them to their Aunt Lotts and Aunt Fizzy. They both say hi and coo at each baby after he says there names. All of them recognize their voices, calm down and smile. Louis is relieved that they recognized more voices that aren't his. Louis leaves the room.

Louis’ pov:

Louis sets up the tablet in the middle room on a portable table right between Melanie and Joey. Louis facetimes his mother. She answers it and tells him to hold on. She goes into the deliberation room, which is their meetings chamber and says “okay, what's the update?” Louis says “I don't know yet mother. Melanie's better, Kyle seems okay again, but they need me for a while mum.” 

Johannah says “that's alright, I'm just wondering if we should plan on having a live eviction still or push it back a week.” Louis says “we’ll still do it, but I think we should have it pre recorded as well incase there's an emergency during the live show and I have to go.” JoHannah looks surprised and says “oh my, could that happen?” Louis says “yes mother, alarms go off in the NICU all of the time, so I am always checking to see if it's one of mine that I'm not with.” Johannah says “oh.”

Louis hears an alarm pinging next door and walks with the tablet to the room. Savannah rushes in too and they both meet by Mason’s bed. His oxygen level dropped a bit. 

Savannah asks someone to check the tank number that his bed is connected to. It's pretty low. Savannah asks every nurse to find out what babies are on that specific number and asks what other tank numbers are low for the NICU babies. It takes quite some time to figure out which one of his kids need to be moved to a different tank. Melanie, Kyle, Mason and Olivia are all on the tank that's almost empty. Louis stomach drops. They quickly change them over to tank numbers that are less crowded in different parts of the NICU. It takes about a half hour for them to get the new tanks and for all of his kids to be swapped around to different tanks. Melanie, Kyle, Mason and Olivia are moved right back into the rooms quickly. 

It's five minutes to eight by the time all of the alarms stop going off. The show has already been live since 7:30. Louis watches it and has everything ready on his end.

Louis is surprised that they're not showing much of that days stuff. They're showing the baby store trip though, which is very interesting to see people's reactions on twitter. Most are wondering if he's having triplets or more.

Louis goes live for his interview with James at 8:30. James says “hi Prince William!!” Louis smiles and says “hello James.” James says “we all miss you here. So we just saw the clip of you getting an emergency phone call during dinner, cursing and then disappearing completely. Your mother even broke the news to everyone that you had to leave the palace.” Louis apologizes for having to leave like that at such short notice. He also apologizes for being so cryptic about it all.

James forgives him and says “I’ve just been told that we can't really see you.” Louis apologizes, the lights are off and he wasn't thinking very well. The lights go on and Louis looks up. Louis smiles and mouths thanks. Jennifer is surprised, but mouths what's going on?” Louis mouths live from here. Jennifer is shocked and checks the kids really quick. 

Louis says “is that better?” James says “much better, thank you prince William, I’ve been told that we can all see you now.” Louis says “excellent.” 

The one monitor starts alarming. Jennifer mouths “sorry.” Louis puts the tablet down, rushes over and talks to Melanie quietly while holing her hands. The monitor hums once she calms down. She cries a bit. Louis coos and she stops. Jennifer finally leaves after shutting the little holes and mouths so sorry, I’ll wait until you’re done for the other eight.” Louis smiles and nods his head.

Louis returns to the couch, picks up the tablet and says “so sorry about that, where were we?” James is kind of surprised and says “what the heck was that?” Louis says “you can ask, but I'm not telling you.” James is gob smacked and says “alright then prince sassy pants, don't tell me. It's not like we all care. I'm kidding your majesty, of course we all care.” Louis thanks him but tell him he's still not talking.

James says “have you decided who you’d like to eliminate this week?” Louis says “yes, I have.” 

Louis hears another monitor going nuts and his sister yelling for him. Louis dashes out of the room with the tablet this time. Louis rushes over to his sisters, gives Felicity the tablet and takes Olivia out of her arms. Louis calms both of them down and says “you can't panic like that Char, she's able to sense your panic.” Savannah rushes in and asks if she's okay. Louis isn't exactly sure. Savannah checks over Olivia and whispers “she's fine.” Both of the girls sigh in relief. Louis puts Olivia back into the crib. Savannah offers to take the girls over to the family center for a while. Felicity agrees instantly and gives Louis the tablet back.

Louis talks to James in the new setting right between the two cribs. James says “oh wow, different view. Clearly, you’re at the hospital.” Louis smiles and says “yes James, excellent detective work mate.” James grins and says “thank you, your highness!!”

Louis says “what other questions you got mate?” James says “I'm sorry, we’re struggling to hear you now. Can you go back to the microphone?” Louis sighs and goes back to the set up in the other room. Louis says “better?” A few seconds later, James says “ah yes, much better.” Louis apologizes for leaving the spot. James says “lets speak to some contestants now and then we’ll get on with the rest of the ceremony.” 

James calls Cassandra over. James says “hello Lady Cassandra.” Cassandra says “hello James, hello Prince William.” Louis says “hello.” James says “so your entire week has been pretty crazy it seems. How are you doing?” Cassandra says “as good as I can be.”

James says “are you allowed to reveal the number?” Cassandra looks surprised and asks what he means. James explains that every time they think she said the number, it's been bleeped. Cassandra says “oh, well I mean, I think that the father wants to keep it as private as possible, but I'm not sure exactly.” James says “oh, alright. That makes sense, they’re his kids really.” Cassandra smiles and nods her head.

James dismisses her and asks for Lucas. Lucas walks over grinning and says “hi.” James smirks and says “hello Lucas, you’re becoming the new favorite right along side Harry for this selection.” Lucas is surprised and gasps in shock. Lucas thanks everyone for that. 

James says “so you had a very cute moment with William this week. But our guests back home noticed something and they’ve got one question for you.” Lucas says “alright, I'm so nervous.” James says “they’d like to know, how many kids do you want?” Lucas says “a ton.” James says “how many is a ton?” Lucas says “way over fifteen.” Everyone giggles. James says “wow!!” Lucas smiles. Louis smiles at him and winks. Lucas grins. 

A monitor goes off again, it's Melanie once again. Louis goes over to her crib with the table that has the microphone and the tablet on it. James squeals in delight at the movement even though Louis blocks everything.

A nurse walks in and offers to help. Louis thanks her. The nurse opens the side of the crib and takes out the baby. Louis takes her, holds her and says “hello love, you really don't like it that I'm not paying any attention to you, huh?” She grins at that. Louis laughs and says “I'm sorry.” Louis tries to ask her to be quiet. She just smirks. Louis says “oi, don't even think about it missy.” She grins, yawns and tries to rub her eyes. Louis giggles and puts her back into the crib. The nurse shuts it and opens one of the side holes. Melanie's arm pops out and Louis giggles before holding her hand. She grins and falls asleep instantly. Louis moves the tablet one handed and whispers “sorry about that.”

James says “we’re back from the commercial break, and we’re live on face time with Prince William.” Everyone cheers. Louis has to get Melanie to let go because the noise bothers her ears. The nurse hushes everyone and says quietly “oi!! No screaming, cheering or anything too loud!!” She rolls her eyes and mutters stupid idiots. Louis bursts into giggles. She helps him with Melanie instead. Louis mouths “thanks.” She nods her head.

Louis whispers into the microphone “I’ve chosen to eliminate Andrew and Sebastian.” Everyone gasps. 

The nurse looks gob smacked and mouths what about Cassandra?!” Louis just smirks and says “thanks for calling, bye bye.” 


	14. Week four of the selection starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes onto twitter right after the eviction, to see how people are reacting to his choices. Louis quickly discovers Stan accounts, finds out what it means and gets an insight into what his fans are thinking abut the show. Louis discovers plans for later in the week, and causes twitter melt downs. Louis has two group dates on Saturday, second one is a surprise.

Louis’ pov:

Louis puts his tablet away and lets the nurse get upset with him. She calms down and apologizes. Louis giggles and helps feed the kids again. 

Everyone online is pissed that he sent home two boys who at least want babies, plus they feel that Prince William had better connections with the boys than some of the girls that he could’ve sent home instead. Louis rolls his eyes. 

His mother calls at 9:45. Johannah says “just stay off of social media, okay? Don't regret any of your choices my love.” Louis sighs and says “too late, I already am. Especially after seeing Cassandra’s reaction to me not eliminating her.” Johannah says “tell her that you didn't want to eliminate her without getting a chance to say goodbye to you in person.” Louis thinks that's a pretty good reason to tell Cassandra, thanks his mother and hangs up.

Louis goes onto his private twitter account, Louie M and looks at the twitter feed still. 

He has a few new followers who liked his latest tweet, me mum got into a sass off with me and quit. I won.

Louis likes a tweet saying that William’s probably having triplets. 

Quite a few people want another twist and Louis retweets their tweets. He gets a bunch of followers after doing that. They're all Prince William Stan accounts. Louis gasps, he didn't know he had Stan accounts. Louis asks what a Stan is. Is it like the name Stan?

Someone lets him know that it basically is a hard core fan. Louis grins and thanks the prince William stans for following a little old no body like himself. 

Someone tweets your not a no body!! Your sassy. I’d like to slid into your dm’s if that's alright. Louis replies are you going to send me naughty messages? The guy replies of course love, that ass of yours is fine!! Louis grins, smirks and responds then I guess I'm one lucky lad to have you flirting with me out in the open like this.

The person responds that he's cheeky. Louis’ friend tweets him, hey mate!! Where the fuck you at? Louis replies home bitch. Stan replies no you ain't fucker, we’re at your home bitch, and you’re not here. Louis tweets everyone follow me mates, Stan and Oli, we have lots of twitter rants back and forth. 

Oli tweets @Louis_M_SP oi, don't sass me, you know I ain't tell anyone. Louis responds not even me mum? Stan replies fuck no!!

Louis responds check your dms, both of you. 

Louis dms them the picture of him holding Hope for the first time. 

Stan tweets @Louis_M_SP crying!! 

Oli messages what's her name? Louis smiles and replies their names are Hope and the other girl is Melanie Grace, I sent you her picture earlier. Stan tweets you sap!!!! 

Louis replies gotta have a little faith too you know winky face. Oli responds next thing I know, you're going to tell me something means I love you. 

Louis puts in the DM’s Olive means I love you, so I named her Olivia. Oli replies blocked. Stan replies dead. 

Louis tweets out laughing face emoji and tells everyone to get Oli to unblock him. His newest twitter followers beg Oli to unblock Louis. Oli unblocks him and tweets tell me more!! Louis replies nope, shared too much. 

They all disagree. Louis takes a photo of a sleeping Joey, before posting it online on his twitter account. His twitter blows up with more followers and awes at the cute little baby. Someone asks how old he is. Louis responds 9 and a half week old premie. 

Oli gasps and responds holy fuck mate, tiny little lad!! Louis replies I'm hoping he's a footie fan of any team but MU!! They both reply with laughing while crying emojis. 

The King of sass updates asks him “will you be voting for another twist or no more twits come Monday?” Louis doesn't reply. Louis checks the official twitter page and is surprised. They’ve said that they're airing a special episode on Monday night, and after the episode airs, the public will have the chance to vote for a second twist or no more twists. 

Louis tweets out I only started watching tonight. Someone fill me in? They asks how he's missed so much. Louis replies I’ve got nine week old premies, they’ve needed my constant attention since they were born nine weeks ago. The prince William stans forgive him instantly.

Someone responds it's obviously a very rigged show. His mother chose a lot of the contestants. Her face said everything tonight. 

Someone else responds Alex: Top; Nicholas top. 

King of sass updates responds: Brittney wanted no kids, smart call in first week, should’ve sent Cassandra packing then honestly. 

King of sass responds: Garrett- called him prince Billy; Bradley- called him prince Willy *laughing while crying, dead*.

First person responds, first option clearly in favor of the queen’s favorites to come back to the selection. Second option leaves the ball in William’s court.

Louis tweets out his mother is a fucking genius. Someone replies more like Nancy from the BBC, she's part of production and clearly has a big say in the show. Her and the queen are running this show. They CLEARLY want this twist, don't fall for any edits on Monday night!!!

Someone tweets yes!! Free prince William from this horrible selection. Louis responds I thought he wanted the selection…

They all explain how William is a party prince, it was rumored he knocked a girl up before he even confirmed it on the BBC. The selection is their way of “fixing” his “problems”, that's actually according to a staffer inside the palace. Louis responds who?!! What problem!?!

King updates responds he's gay, he's in the closet and he's been kicking against it for years.

Someone else responds even during the show, he’s been struggling to connect with the ladies. Louis responds really? Where can I watch these episodes? Someone tells him the BBC site has every single weeks episodes. 

Louis replies so this is the BBC’s show? They all respond yep!!! Some suggest that James Corden is BBC’s puppet.

Someone else suggests that William's trying very hard to get rid of contestants, but with his mother and production interfering every couple of weeks, this show is going no where fast. 

Louis calls his mother. She yawns and whispers “hi honey.” Louis whispers “another twist mother?!!” Johannah gasps and whispers “I told you to stay off of twitter!!!” 

Louis whispers “why mother?!” Johannah sighs and whispers “we were wanting you to have a chance, I never thought of a pack relationship. But it seems to have fallen upon us on and I'm trying to keep Nancy open to the idea of a true love story.” 

Louis thanks her. Johannah promises that she won't tweet out the poll until Tuesday or even Wednesday. She’ll also give him a chance to tell everyone his process. Louis needs to create his own process, he creates his own lists in his head, but they're very hard to try to keep track of.

Louis asks to have Cassandra on a one on one date this weekend, to give her a chance to ask him to send her home now.

Johannah sighs and agrees. The next day, Louis watches Thursday’s episode completely and then tells his twitter followers that he saw it. He wants their expert analysis on everything.

They think that it showed the prince in a horrible light because he is actually amazing with kids and babies in real life. 

Louis goes onto his main twitter account and tweets at the official royal family account, Dear mother, I approve of this latest twist. Dear Stan twitter, vote for what you feel is the best on Monday evening after the selection!!! 

He logs off and goes into his private twitter. The stans are going nuts over his tweet. They can just picture the queen freaking out over it too.

His mother tweets out what happened to staying off twitter like I told you?!! 

Louis switches accounts and responds it's a little thing called bit of boredom. Twitter is entertaining!! #TwistSurpriseRuined 

Louis switches back to the private account. 

They're all freaking out over the twitter spat. His mother responds then that must mean you're free to leave the hospital!!! Louis rolls his eyes and tweets she keeps this up, they could put shit on her son to buzz him everywhere he goes so that he can't leave.

Some responds gasping faces, do you really think they’d do that to the prince of Jenovia?! Louis snorts and thinks to himself, they already have a few times love. Jennifer puts the horrible beepers on him, smirks and says “tell your mother to send the camera crews here with dates.” Louis groans and says “I hate that you're encouraging this.” Jennifer laughs, giggles and says “well you’re going to have to take a week off for Christmas. Plus every car seat challenge and everyone is going to start loosing sleep as well as all time for dates when they come home. Also we’ve gotta get her here to discuss when the soonest oxygen tanks can be delivered without anyone from the selection seeing them.”

Louis is surprised, but agrees completely. Louis calls his mother outside of the NICU. Johannah says “oh good, you’re coming back?” Louis says “no mother, how about you just send everyone to me for dates this week? Okay? I got permission to leave for a little bit at a time.” Johannah sighs in relief and says “you have to eat.” Louis says “I'm aware of that mother, so are they. It's just that usually I don't have to go greet a group first and then go to the cafeteria.” 

Johannah says “oh, alright.” Louis sighs and says “just send whoever you want, yes?” Johannah squeals in delight and agrees.

Louis regrets telling her that and tweets out on his private account who wants to make bets on group dates for this week?!

They all reply with their bets. Stan bets all girls for the first date.

Prince of ASS tweets I'm just going to say what we all want: MEN ONLY date. We Stan a gay legend.

Louis laughs his butt off at their twitter handle, bio pic and everything else on their page. He follows them back because they just look fucking hilarious. 

Louis tweets fucking hell…she's insane. 

Stan responds laughing face emojis and says which one?! Your mother or the mother of your children?!

Louis responds mother of the children. Oli replies you’re mothers more insane, sorry not sorry!! Louis loves the tweet. Stan replies tell her that her least favorite people on planet earth said hi!!! Oli replies mahwahaha!! Someone responds evil laughter!! I love you three, I Stan you all now.

Louis gets the notification that they're coming from Stacey. Louis spends the last twenty minutes of peace and quiet with the babies. 

Nicole walks in with a frown on her face and says “you’ve got visitors waiting at the visitors desk.” Louis sighs and says “i know, one of the people at the palace warned me they were coming.” Nicole says “well at least they're warning you.” Jennifer apologizes for putting both on him, she’ll take off the baby one so that he doesn't get jumped by security. Louis thanks her for that. Nicole tells her to leave it on, she wants to see their reaction to the prince trying to escape with no baby.

Louis gets beeped the second he goes through the first secured section. Louis puts his hands up and they check his bracelets. Louis just says “this is a special treat for my mother, from the doctors.” The security people burst into laughter over that and warn everyone on staff that the prince is coming through with bracelets. Don't freak out too badly, no baby on person.

Louis gets downstairs and to the desk. A few people take quite a few pictures. Louis hugs Madison, Jacqueline, Desiree, Mallory, Sidney and Kristen. They head to the cafeteria to get food. Louis gets beeped and security bursts into laughter so hard. One of them stops laugh, clears his throat and says “sir! Why the hell are you messing with our security?” Louis says “I thought everyone would know by now, it's mothers special treat since she thinks I can just up and leave.” The person says “seriously, try to leave the building and an amber alert will automatically be sent out to police.” Louis moans, groans and says “oh lovely, thank you for telling me that minor detail that they failed to mention!!” His security officer says “oi, don't threaten the prince of Jenovia like that!!” They just say it's automatic system, they can't control it. 

Louis has the girls and the camera crew wait by the elevator that will drop him right back off at the NICU. Louis goes back into the NICU unit. Nicole says “back so soon?” Louis says “I just found out from security that these things can set off automatic amber alerts if I leave the hospital?” Nicole gulps and says “yes?” Louis gets so upset and says “you actually think I’m just going to up and leave the kids when they need me?” Nicole says “yes.” Louis just starts crying because they don't even trust him to stay when they asked him to stay. Jennifer cuts off the two bracelets that have beepers. 

Louis thanks her and Savannah comforts him while getting upset with them for wanting to just piss off his mother. They both apologize. Savannah reminds hospital security that pranks are not funny, especially pranks done by employees to a parent with NICU babies. 

They make the announcement: attention hospital employees. DO NOT pull Pranks that could seriously get someone into deep deep trouble. YOU Know our security better than anyone else!! Stop messing with the PRINCE OF JENOVIA!!! Thank you!!”

Jennifer and Nicole gulp and promise never to do it again.

Security sees him and just grins. They ask where he's going. Louis says “cafeteria, where else?” They agree and warn the rest of security that he's coming and won't be setting off the alarm systems anymore. Some replies darn it!! Was hoping to frisk that ass of his!!

Louis asks what's with the obsession and his ass. Someone else responds oi, that's like a mother asking their child about sex appeal. Okay, fine, you're ass is worshiped more than the ground you walk on. It's like the holy grail of Jenovia. It's a national icon and a national treasure all in one.” 

Louis calls them all freaks and creeps. Except for the Stans, they're free to do that because it's just twitter, tumblr and wherever else they are.

Louis feels his phone blowing up with twitter notifications at that. Everyone giggles.

Louis leads the girls to the cafeteria and doesn't get stopped by anyone. His security is on top of protecting him from creeps and everyone else. 

The girls and Louis sit down to talk. Louis is so glad to see Stacey with food for him and more security. Stacey ends up staying too, saying that they’ve got to run through special date ideas, a request from his mother. Louis thanks her and promises to get her a pass to come and go as needed. She smiles and thanks him. 

Mallory, Kristen and Sidney are very quiet. Louis asks if they're alright. They all try to tell him that they're fine. Louis talks to Desiree and Jacqueline the most. Madison is picking at her food instead of eating. Louis says “Madison? Are you alright?”

Madison snaps out of her head space and shakes her head no. Louis takes her away from the girls and asks what's going on. Madison gulps, tells him she lied to his mother about something and now she's worried. Louis asks what she lied about. She whispers “I'm an omega, I think I'm getting my heat.” Louis hugs her, calls his mother and tells her that Madison needs to come back to the palace. His mother gets worried instantly and Louis walks her out to meet his mother. She hugs Madison and promises to take care of her. Louis thanks his mother. Johannah and Madison leave.

At the table, the other omegas finally relax now that Madison isn't completely stressing out. Jacqueline asks if Madison is alright. Louis smiles, nods his head and says “just girl stuff.” Jacqueline winces and says “I’d never tell you about my girl stuff.” Desiree agrees one hundred percent. Mallory, Kristen and Sidney all disagree. Jacqueline asks them to stop talking about it. They drop the subject that the girls continued on with even though Louis thought his words were enough to make them move onto another topic.

Louis’ mother asks him to give the list to Stacey again to get even more. Louis texts the heat essentials list to Stacey, Margret and Whitney asking them to get more whenever they can. At least two more of each. Stacey doesn't say anything or respond at all.

Whitney replies that she will pick them up since Stacey is with him at the hospital.

Louis thanks her and explains that Madison needed one, and he’s pretty sure they're all gone now. Whitney responds I’ll ask your mother how many we need. Louis thanks her again.

Louis puts his phone away and says “sorry about that.” They are all okay with it. Jacqueline and Desiree talk to him in Stan language he thinks, because it makes absolutely no sense, but yet they're acting like he does. Louis just says “alright, speak in English yes? I’m bad enough at French as it is.” They giggle and explain that they can't believe he didn't know about twitter worshiping his ass every time he wears tight pants. Louis just rolls his eyes and tells them that it's just a bum. 

Jacqueline tells him his ass is like an Asset. Louis says “that wasn't funny at all.” Jacqueline says “it's funny when Harry says it!” Louis laughs just thinking of Harry saying that and says “difference is style of delivery, he can actually deliver a pun that's funny.”

Desiree disagrees and thinks that all dad jokes are just awful. 

They get up so that Louis can walk them back to the visitors desk as well as get Stacey a badge or pass to come and go as needed. 

Sidney isn't really ready to leave yet. Mallory and Kristen are okay to go. Louis walks them closer to the door and hugs Sidney a bit tighter than the others before whispering into her ear “tell Liam or Zayn what's wrong love, okay?” Sidney nods her head and agrees to tell them.

Louis texts Liam and Zayn that the girls are returning and something's wrong with Sidney. 

They agree to find out what's wrong with the more submissive omega out of all of the girls. Louis calls his mother and asks her to check on Jacqueline as well as Desiree because he was smelling a heat and he was still smelling it way after Madison left. His mother agrees and promises to speak to Jacqueline as well as Desiree before she leaves the palace with Madison.

Johannah's pov:

As soon as the girls are back, Johannah asks to speak to Jacqueline in private. Jacqueline is surprised, but follows the queen to her office. Johannah smiles and says “have a seat sweeetheart.” Jacqueline smiles and sits down on the couch across from Johannah. Johannah says “how was the group date?” Jacqueline grins and says “excellent. Bit weird to me that Madison would tell prince William about her girl stuff. I didn't tell him about my girl issues.” Johannah says “period or non stop slick?” Jacqueline gulps and whispers “non stop slick, your majesty. I'm constantly aching and the only thing that's helped so far is the present that my cousins gave me before I left, a pair of panties with a bullet vibrator.”

Johannah talks to her and let’s her know that it's called a heat. Jacqueline understands, she just assumed that she wasn't an omega because she's a virgin. Johannah explains heats to her and asks if she’d be okay with being gifted a heat essentials gift. Jacqueline gasps and refuses to accept it. Johannah tells her that she will accept it because they've already had to take six girls to the doctor to be treated for severe vaginal infections. So she's getting the heat supplies either way. 

She's also coming with Johannah to their other house as well as Mallory to be with other omegas that are also on their heats. She is absolutely shocked. Johannah promises no alphas. Jacqueline is relieved at that. She too is an omega, her older daughters are also omegas too.

Johannah smiles and sends her to her room to pack a bag for the entire week. She leaves the room quickly and Johannah makes sure none of the boys are touching either omega that's on a heat by standing guard of the third floor. 

Whitney returns and brings the bags straight to her. Johannah makes the four new bags of heat supplies for anymore omegas. Johannah really hopes for her son’s sake that Jacqueline and Madison are the last omegas.

A half hour later, both girls are packed. Johannah gives both of them their heat essentials kits before taking them both downstairs and into the limo. Jacqueline pulls out her teddy bear for comfort in the limo. Johannah comforts her since she seems so new to the idea of being an omega. 

Liam’s pov: 

Nancy lets them know that the group for the dinner date, was requested by William, but she’s not going to follow the request. Everyone is shocked. Nancy says “I’m instead sending Kevin, it’s going to be a one on one date.” Everyone claps for Kevin. Lucas cheers and whistles. Kevin is blushing profusely at all of the attention and goes to get ready. Niall and Lucas squeal, before following Kevin to help him get ready. Patrick and Randall go with them. 

Kevin’s pov: 

Kevin is so nervous, to be going on a date with William, but at the same time super excited. Kevin puts on a nice outfit and goes downstairs. Stacey smiles and says “ready to go?” Kevin says “yep!!” Kevin waves goodbye to Lucas, Niall, Randall and Patrick, before going with Stacey, plus a driver. At the hospital, Stacey goes up to the desk and gets them through. Kevin grins, so excited to surprise William. Stacey takes him up to this place, called a family center. Kevin sits down all excited and ready to see Prince William. Stacey goes to get William. William walks in, a few minutes later and looks shocked to see him. 

William walks over, smiles and says “hello Kevin, what a surprise.” Kevin says “hi Prince William, sorry, I know you were expecting someone else.” William says “I was expecting a large group, but it’s nice to have a one on one date.” Kevin says “how are you?” William smiles and says “I’m good, how are you doing?” Kevin says “good, Niall picked out my outfit.” William says “did he now?” Kevin blushes and says “yeah.” William says “I like it, not bad, Niall’s got fashion sense.” Kevin giggles at that. 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis tries to keep the date light hearted and fun, since everyone is tired of his questioning interrogation style on dates. Kevin says “so when are you going to interrogate me?” Louis says “I beg your pardon?” Kevin apologizes and says “sorry, it’s just everyone says you ask a lot of questions.” Louis says “I usually do, but everyone on line says I’m not doing dates properly.” Kevin says “ignore them, now ask me questions, please.” Louis says “what have you been doing to keep yourself busy at the palace?” Kevin says “reading, but mainly talking to my friends, or hiding in my room.” Louis says “hiding in your room?” Kevin says “yeah, I like to talk to my family, at night.” Louis says “aw, that’s sweet, do you miss them?” Kevin says “yeah, but I’m okay, I’ve got friends.” Louis giggles and says “good, who do you talk to?” Kevin lights up and says “my sisters.” Louis says “how many sisters do you have?” Kevin giggles at that and says “5 sisters, 4 brothers.” Louis says “oh my god, we have the same number of sisters.” Kevin laughs at that and says “we do.” Louis says “do you talk to all of your siblings every night?” Kevin says “I try, but sometimes a sibling or two hogs the skype session.” Louis laughs at that and says “oh man, just called your siblings out on national tv.” Kevin says “whoops!!” Louis giggles. Kevin looks at the camera and says “sorry, I love you two.” Kevin blows the camera a kiss, clearly for his sisters. Louis says “what are their names?” 

Niall’s pov: 

After Kevin leaves, the queen says “my son has requested an overnight date.” Everyone, gasps in shock. The queen says “Liam, Zayn, Niall, Harry, Lucas, Shawn, Sidney, Kristen and Mallory.” Niall squeals and goes crazy with Lucas. They all rush to pack overnight bags. Niall joins Lucas, to help him pack. Lucas packs an overnight bag for Kevin, hopeful that their date is going well. 

Kevin’s pov: 

Kevin says “who’s?” William says “the two siblings that hogged the skype.” Kevin snorts and says “it was mum and dad, actually.” William laughs so much at that. Kevin says “mum is so going to accept all of my skype calls after this airs, just to question me.” William giggles and says “oh really?” Kevin says “yes, really.” Kevin blushes at that. Marissa and Melissa are going to go insane on him. Kevin smirks at the camera and says “don’t be jealous, I can sense it from here babes.” Kevin winks at the camera, as a message to his quads. William says “okay, now I’m concerned, do you have a girlfriend back home?” Kevin squeals at him and says “a girlfriend?!” William says “yes.” Kevin bursts out laughing, doubled over in laughter. Kevin says “I don’t have a girlfriend, I was talking to my sisters.” William says “oh, okay.” Kevin says “yeah, they’d be jealous.” William says “hi all of Kevin’s family, I’m guessing it’s going to take more than one date to learn your names.” Kevin smirks and says “yes it will.” William says “thank you, for joining me for dinner.” Kevin says “thanks for allowing a dinner date.” William says “I had fun.” Kevin says “me too.” William walks him down to the visitors desk, with Stacey to leave. Lucas says “can I go back to the palace tonight?” William says “sure Lucas, what’s going on?” Lucas says “I’m fine, I swear, I just don’t sleep well here, that’s all.” William looks concerned and says “that’s fine with me.” Lucas grins, hugs William and says “thank you.” Lucas leaves with his two bags, with Stacey as well as Kevin. 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis is absolutely shocked that Zayn, Niall, Harry, Lucas, Liam, Shawn, Sidney, Mallory and Kristen are there to see him with overnight bags. Kevin is shocked too. Lucas shocks him even more, by asking to go back to the palace. Louis is very worried, wondering if the Omega doesn’t feel safe with someone in the group, and Lucas swears that he’s fine, just doesn’t sleep well here. Louis wonders if that’s true. Niall has this look that it is true. Louis lets him go, and is really sad. Harry hugs him and whispers “give Lucas space, he needs it tonight.” Louis giggles and whispers “okay.” They all go upstairs to the NICU family center. 

Lucas’ pov:

In the Limo, the camera is off, so Kevin turns to him. Kevin says “why didn’t you stay?” Lucas says “I’ll tell you when we’re safely in our room.” Kevin says “okay.” 

In their room, at the place, Lucas whispers “Nicole works in the section that Louis’ children are in, the NICU.” Kevin, gasps in shock at that and whispers “coat or no coat?” Lucas takes a deep breath and whispers “full coat, she’s trying to take it off whenever I’m there, but it’s a little too late.” Kevin whispers “Lucas, oh god, you have to tell him.” Lucas cries, shakes his head no and whispers “can’t Kev, not ready.” Kevin hugs Lucas tightly and whispers “that’s okay, we’ll cuddle the rest of the night.” Lucas whispers “she’s always checking the babies, with stethoscopes.” Kevin says “oh wow, okay, yeah. Next time, stay as far away from the babies as you can, okay?” Lucas whispers “okay, sounds good.” Kevin whispers “or stay in the family center, hide out in one of the rooms.” Lucas whispers “kay, thanks.” They both fall asleep eventually. 

Kevin’s pov: 

Once Lucas is sound asleep, Kevin calls dad for advice. Dad whispers “hi kiddo.” Kevin whispers “hi dad, I need advice.” Dad whispers “what’s going on darling?” Kevin whispers “William’s been at the hospital, every single time he’s not at the palace. Lucas tonight told me, that Nicole’s there.” Dad says “oh no sweetheart, oh god, did you see her too?” Kevin says “no, Lucas said she’s full white coat, full stethoscope.” Dad says “shit.” Kevin says “and Lucas has seen her checking people, with the stethoscope.” Dad whispers “oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry. Both of you should try to stay clear of dates with William at the hospital, okay? If you have to, try to keep your head down and follow whoever you’re with, okay?” Kevin whispers “okay, I’ll pass on the word to Lucas.” Dad gives the phone to momma. Momma feels so bad for them and suggests their blankets from home as well as teddy bears. Kevin gasps, thanks momma and says goodbye to both of them, before getting out their blankets from home as well as teddy bears. Kevin gets the blankets set up on their bed, puts the teddy bear in Lucas’ arms and then turns off the light near the bed they’re sleeping in, before getting into bed. Kevin snuggles into Lucas with his teddy bear and falls asleep easily. 

Louis' pov: 

Louis gets bracelets on everyone of them as well as visitor badges. Louis leads them to the family center where half of his stuff is. Mainly his clothes and anything that Stacey brings him.

Louis tells them that they've got enough room for four to six in this room and then room for two in each of the rooms they are going to. 

Louis leads them over to the NICU. Shawn, Mallory, Sidney and Kristen gasp. 

Louis greets the nurses again and tells everyone that they've got to get their temperatures checked before they can go any farther. Zayn goes first, then Liam and then Niall. Shawn goes next. Louis encourages each of the girls forward one after the other. Louis holds Sidney's hand while the nurse gets her temperature. 

She takes Louis’ again just to make sure. She grins and clears every single one of them. Louis has Liam lead the way for the others, telling them to stop at the desk. They all grin and Liam leads the way while guiding Sidney. 

Jennifer walks over and Harry latches onto Louis. Louis is surprised, he didn't expect Harry to freak out that badly. Jennifer comforts Harry while she gets his temperature. Jennifer says “no fever.” Harry's absolutely shocked to hear that, and tells her that he feels crappy. Jennifer says “it's not even slightly elevated though honey.” Harry frowns and says “but I'm positive it's a fever.” Jennifer says “then I’ll just keep an eye on you, okay?” Harry thanks her. Louis says "you could also go back to the palace, if you're really worried." Harry giggles and says "I'll think about it." 

Niall, Liam, and Zayn sneak into all three of the rooms. Harry's too scared to enter, Jennifer tells Harry “it's okay, just don't open the incubators at all, wash your hands a lot.” Harry agrees and thanks her for telling him.

Louis decides to start with introducing them to Kyle-Renee, Mason, Elizabeth and Alexis. Sidney, Mallory, Shawn and Kristen gasp at the sight of the four babies. Louis smiles and says “they're 9 and a half weeks old, officially ten weeks old on Tuesday.” Sidney cries and smiles so wide because he's already got quadruplets. Mallory gasps and says “Annabelle will flip out that she missed this date.” Louis laughs and promises to have the other three girls there over night as soon as their heats are over.

They grin and want an omegas only night with Louis and the babies. Zayn, Liam and Shawn protest instantly. Louis just laughs and shakes his head fondly before saying that there's a second room they're able to use in the family center if needed. That makes them all chill out because all of them could stay there overnight as one big group.

Louis introduces them to the four oldest girls next. They gasp because there are more girls than boys. And eight babies!! Niall and Lucas laugh in delight at their reaction to that. 

Louis grins and says “one more person to introduce you to.” They gasp and Shawn squeals “Nine?!” Louis nods his head and they freak out because it's twelve. They all are so happy because they feel like it's meant to be. 

Louis now asks them all to keep it hush hush because he really, really, really badly can't wait to surprise the shit out of Annabelle, Abigail and Sabrina with this wonderful surprise. They all agree to keep their lips tightly zipped.

Lucas' pov: 

Lucas wakes up in the middle of the night, notices his teddy bear and smiles. Lucas kisses Kevin's forehead whispering "love you." Lucas goes pee and then returns to bed, cuddling with his teddy bear up to Kevin. Kevin snuggles into him and Lucas falls back to sleep easily. 


	15. Chapter 15: Lockdown for Louis & Harry doesn’t feel well  **slight edit of mistake on 10/13/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The overnight trip ends in chaos, due to the kids not being able to have visitors anymore. Palace goes into a lockdown too. Harry encounters fears. Everyone doesn't know what to do and twitter goes insane over everything. Harry feels sick and gets to spend the night with Louie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight edit on 10/13/20, sorry, I just remembered this, Lilly has quadruplet sons & Nathaniel isn't one of them. I haven't named Lilly's quadruplet sons, that's the only children Lilly has. I remembered the part just a bit ago, it randomly popped into my mind as something I wrote & was like, let me find it in the word document of the story, to see if it existed in there & it did. Fixed it now, sorry about that. Edit is marked, so sorry again. Popped into my mind as I was working on editing chapters to upload into here.

Harry’s pov:

Harry no longer feels special at all the moment that everyone of them meets the twelve babies. They all return squealing even though the only one really not afraid to touch any of the babies now is Harry. Zayn and Liam are still very hesitant with eight of them, and only comfortable with holding the four bigger ones.

Niall is too scared to break them. The three girls are just still trying to process everything, so they're still just in shock. Shawn is too, but he's at least talking to the babies.

Louis’ pov:

Louis sneaks onto twitter while all of them are distracted and cooing at the babies. It's out that he's got a group date that is spending the night at the hospital. His news feed is full of the Stan accounts. The one replied to him earlier, all girls and the gif, fuck this shit I'm out, no thanks, don't mind me, fuck this shit I'm out. 

Louis bursts out laughing at the gif. Harry asks what's so funny and Louis shows them the gif from twitter. They all giggle and smile. Once all of them are done cooing at the babies, they all pick their spots for the night. Liam goes with Niall, Sidney and Mallory to the family center. Zayn stays with the last four with Shawn. Harry and Kirsten stay with the bigger four. Sidney and Mallory wander back to him again. Louis smiles and tells them to get some sleep on the couch while they can. They both grin, giggle and fall asleep. Louis stays up on twitter and then falls asleep with the girls. They both grin and snuggle into him.

Harry's pov:

Kristen snuggles into Harry and he finds it so weird because she's not Louis. Kristen whines that he's not snuggly like the other omegas. Harry giggles and goes into the other room. The girls are whining at Louis. Harry giggles and tells them to go snuggle with Kristen who wants them. They get up super fast and go snuggle with Kirsten. Harry sighs in contempt because he's the little spoon now. Louis giggles and they talk for a few hours. They talk until it's time for the night time feeding and changing shift with the nurses, so Louis and Harry get to do that for a change. Mallory wakes up and lights up at the baby outside of the crib. They hush her quickly. She nods her head. The babies are put back into their cribs for bed time again. Mallory watches them feed all of the babies. Mallory smirks and sneaks in between Zayn and Shawn. Zayn whines Niall. Mallory giggles and snickers. Shawn captures her and puts her in the middle. Mallory giggles in delight. Louis and Harry finish before leaving the room with the nurse and turning off the light. 

They let the nurses finish everything else so that they can get sleep. Sidney crawls into their bed as well as Kristen because she wakes up all alone. Harry and Louis both are squished at the edge of the bed. Harry tries to leave but Kristen whines stop leaving snuggles Hazza!! You're warm and snuggly. Sidney agrees and captures him too. Louis giggles and smirks. Harry smirks and traps Louis. Harry tells the girls he trapped Louie too. They grin and they all go back to sleep squished together. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis hears Jennifer gasp in the night and bring in a cot. Louis thanks her. Jennifer leaves quickly. Louis moves it closer to them and then is able to move over a bit so that they're less squished. Harry and the girls are taking up the entire couch now. Harry recaptures him in his arms. The girls recapture Harry and each other. Louis takes a picture of them and sends it to his mother with a happy face emoji.

In the morning, they all wake up and go to the family center to take showers and change. Louis waits until the morning rounds are done completely and a few of them are back before heading there himself to change and maybe shower if he's getting another group date. Louis just changes since they're already all waiting in a line for the two showers. 

Louis goes back to the room. They all return about an hour later. They grin and they all hug each other. At 8:30, half of them go get breakfast from the cafeteria to bring to the family room for everyone. 

Liam's pov:

They all get as much food as they can for everyone. Harry's ridiculous in making sure they’ve all got a fruit item of some kind. Liam makes sure they all have juice and something to fill them up. Zayn make sure they've all got at least one junk food thing. Niall and Shawn pick out snacks, water bottles and stuff for them to last all day.

Louis’ pov:

Louis can't be gone for more than 20 minutes. Liam thinks that's insane. Louis apologizes because Stacey has been bringing him food every day and snacks too. They’ll let him have tea breaks in the family center. He can't be too far away incase a medical emergency happens. The loud speaker comes on and says “code purple, NICU and last name”. Louis doesn't recognize it, but a newer set of parents freak out. Everyone just sends them to the room and tells the new parents that code blue is the absolute worst.

Mos-vitz-ca, NICU!! Thank you. Louis gets up quickly and walks out of the family center and into the NICU.

Louis asks what kid. The nurse says "Melanie, she's got another fever. No more visitors for you; and everyone in that house needs to be evaluated for being sick.” Louis agrees one hundred percent. Louis puts on protective gear to be with his baby girl. Louis hates having to hold her hands through the gloves in the crib, but she needs to get better first. They up her oxygen level as well to help her fight it off better. 

Liam's pov: 

They try to get back to the NICU and the nurses can't let them through. Other families are let through and they don't understand. Louis comes to the window of the lobby completely protected with the note I'm sorry, one of the babies has a high temperature and they’d rather be safe than sorry with her exposure to germs. I'm pretty much in lockdown is on the back. They all are deeply devastated. Louis looks just as sad. Louis has to take off the gloves and throw them away before washing his hands, and starting all over again with new protective gear. 

They all go back to the family center. The girls are absolutely devastated. Niall is sobbing because he fears they got the babies sick 

At the palace, Liam warns Nancy of their new drama for the week. Nancy doesn't listen until the next date comes back with the cameras absolutely devastated to learn that Prince William is pretty much in lock down. Absolutely no visitors are allowed to see him.

Louis’ pov:

All doors are shut completely, curtains closed and sign up that says “NO ENTRY without proper protective gear, sick babies. Wash hands between babies!!” Parent only is on each door too. Louis takes a picture of the situation and sends it to his mother. She freaks out. 

Liam's pov:

The rest of Sunday and into Monday is insane. The palace staff is going insane cleaning everything. They're all so busy cleaning that almost everyone else gets upset that they're not being waited on hand and foot. Zayn's period is over on Monday.

Johannah’s pov:

Johannah calls the company that does their air conditioning and they agree to come make sure it's working properly. 

In the afternoon, the company arrives for the air conditioning. They look at the system and explain to Johannah that they’ve actually got a state of the art filtering system, with extremely solid temperature controls. Johannah is surprised. 

They look around and find all of the filters. They put in new filters and then get the system running again. They help Johannah set up a delivery timing system online. Johannah is absolutely shocked, she had no idea they had this system in place. 

They let her know that it's every floor, followed by the nursery, then the master bedroom as well as some other rooms on various floors. Johannah thanks them for the information and informs Nicole of the new development. 

Nicole says “oh thank the lord, one less thing preventing the babies from coming home. We still need to check everyone for fevers and discuss oxygen tank deliveries.” Johannah agrees quickly.

Louis’ pov:

Monday night’s episode is earlier in the day on Friday, before Louis got the phone call. They show his conversation with the girls and how they all want big families. Nothing about the pack, like the girls mentioned, which is really disappointing for Louis. He thought the pack edit would make it more pro no twist. This seems like he's already got a rough road a head in the selection, and a twist just might make things easier on him.

Louis checks his private twitter. They all are debating on the edit being pro twist or not. They finally show the pack bit towards the last ten minutes as well as them finding out that Louis is in lockdown at the hospital. 

Stan twitter jumps onto analyzing everything. They think that the hospital lockdown is an excuse for him not to eliminate anyone incase they all choose no twist. They freak out because the Royal account tweeted a countdown to the vote being opened on twitter. They realize it's not open until during tomorrow night’s episode!!!

Liam’s pov:

On Tuesday, everyone is evaluated for fevers by a bunch of nurses from the hospital. Harry is okay, Lucas is okay, but most of the others have slight fevers or are pretty close to full blown fevers. The palace is also put on lockdown pretty much, and everyone is going to be rechecked every six to twelve hours. The ones with fevers are put directly on antibiotics without any questions or protests from anyone.

Harry's pov:

Harry flinches at the sound of gloves snapping near him.  
Louis is still in lockdown at the hospital. Stacey has been cleared to visit, but she has to go through a whole process of keeping everything from germs through plastic bags and gloves. Harry flinches again, squeezes his eyes shut and tries to breathe. Harry grabs onto his cross necklace, and prays for them to stop. They end up announcing live on Tuesday night that Prince William has been put in lockdown at the hospital until father notice. Harry ends up thinking of Jennifer and remembers to breathe instead of panicking.

Louis’ pov: 

Louis rolls his eyes at the beginning of the live episode for the selection. The other parents understand the type of lockdown because everyone that has to pass their rooms is being asked to help try to prevent more from whatever it was from getting sick. Louis leaves after the first 5 minutes of the show, he doesn't care at all.

Melanie is taking it the hardest because she just wants to be held and cuddled. They finally think that her fever is gone early Wednesday morning and let her out of the crib with a baby mask over her face. Louis holds her in his arms for the first time in days. She finally stops screaming and sighs. They adjust the rooms temperature to be colder. Louis asks if he can get a blanket. They give him a blanket for Melanie. She is cold and Louis puts it under her back. She sighs in contempt again. They turn up the air in her little incubator and get out the gloves from the holes while she's out. They adjust it to a colder setting than usual to see if that helps. They can add blankets to her instead of always increasing the heat in the crib. They all think that's a much better idea. And the outside temperature will be the same for all four of them. 

She seems to be doing much better and anytime they think she's too cold or too hot, they add the blankets back into the crib or take them out.

Louis can't even check his twitter really because he's considering his phone to have a ton of germs. Louis asks them to clean his technology of germs since he's been using those a lot. They clean all of it with sanitary wipes and show him where they are in the room. Louis thanks them and then goes onto his private twitter. The stans are freaking out that William is in lockdown. They also have a gif of Harry praying, with a cross necklace and doing the prayer motions with the necklace. They think Harry knows what's going on, otherwise he wouldn't be praying that hard. Another points out that the camera wasn't actually focused on him at first, so she wonders what he did before that to get the camera completely focused on him. Prince of ass tweets at his private account, did you watch last night? Louis responds nope! Busy with babies. Prince of ass responds go watch it online, please and tell us why Harry's praying so hard!! Louis rolls his eyes, he doesn't know the answer to that.

His mother calls him on FaceTime. Louis answers with a smiling face. She is surprised and says “hi.” Louis whispers “hi mum, their rooms are still on lockdown. I can be with them, but I’ve got gear in here to be able to leave each room. I constantly have to wash my hands. The nurses are being extremely extremely cautious too.” Johannah asks who got sick. Louis says “Melanie, still not sure if it was an actual sick or just her temperature irregularity issues. They didn't want to risk an actual infection or sickness though, so they just shut down all three rooms to be safe. At this point, they’d rather be extremely safe than sorry.” Johannah agrees one hundred percent.

Liam’s pov:

On Wednesday morning, right after everyone is up, about twelve hours later, most of the people with slightly elevated fevers are higher or at full blown fevers, so they're all either quarantined or put on medicine. 

Liam can't believe that they're considering 99.9 a full blown fever, so he gets put on medicine!! Liam’s just glad everyone else in the group that was at the hospital is pretty much cleared, for now. Except for Zayn, but he was put on it earlier that day. Liam realizes that they exposed the kids. Liam feels so guilty instantly, so does Zayn.

Sidney just breaks down crying over the nebulizer that she has to use. Harry helps her and holds her in his arms while it's going. Sidney finally calms down and apologizes for getting the baby sick. 

Abigail, Annabelle, Sabrina, Jacqueline and Madison are the only ones who don't have to be checked for fevers since they're all at the other house. The palace is put on lockdown for 5 to 10 days.

Harry's pov:

Harry, Lucas, Kevin, Niall and Shawn are the only ones without fevers, so they're put into their own quarantine. Niall would much rather be put onto medicine than be that quarantined. He can't stand being in the same room for too long of time, so he leaves and tells everyone. Shawn agrees with Niall and leaves to tell everyone. Harry stays right where he is, with Lucas, as well as Kevin. Lucas says “no way, I hate medical people.” Harry says “I do too, I only trust Jennifer.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis newest followers are calling the lockdown a major pr stunt, brought to you by the queen and Nancy who didn't completely get their way this week. Louis ignores them, puts his phone away and leaves the room with the proper protective gear, new gloves and a new mask. The lady at the desk shuts it for him before changing the gloves while he is spotted by the newest couple he’s never seen. 

They both take a picture with him and he keeps the mask on. Louis really needs a shower, more clean clothes and food. He's been eating out of plastic containers for days now. Louis is able to get a break finally, gets off the protective gear and wonders where the hell Stacey is with his breakfast. He's about to snap at the next person that calls him prince or your majesty or your highness!!!

Louis sits down in the closed off lobby and puts his head in his hand. The door opens and a person gasps before saying “your highness.” Louis snaps at them that he's having a really bad day and just needs to be left alone.

Stacey apologizes, she brought him breakfast as well as a small surprise. She knows he’s not technically allowed visitors, but she thinks this one is okay. Louis is surprised to see his mum. Johannah smiles, hugs him and lets him cry. 

Louis eats and then Johannah asks to speak to the doctors. They let Johannah in with Louis.

Johannah and Louis sit down in Savannah’s office to speak to her.

Johannah says “what do they need to come home?” Savannah says “a state of the art filtering system.” Johannah says “we have that at the palace, but not anywhere else.” Savannah is surprised and says “excellent, one less thing. Oxygen tanks that have portable ones connected to them.” Johannah is worried about the babies safety at the palace, with all of the contestants and the crew constantly being in and out for the selection. Savannah agrees honestly, and asks where else they can go. Johannah says “our smaller house, it's about two hours away.” Savannah says “I suggest finding a place to rent that is less than 40 minutes away from the hospital, that already has a system. Or terminate the selection early.” Louis is absolutely stunned to hear that. Johannah explains that what she suggested isn't possible, they agreed to a deal with the three television companies, 16 weeks. All three could sue them for breaking their end of the deal. They have money, but they can't afford three lawsuits on top of the cost of twelve neonatal infants. Savannah understands, she didn't realize it wasn't something that could be changed around. Johannah lets her know that this little shut down for a week, is sending Louis into a double amount to evict next week. 6 people, but they’ve had a suggested amount of three for the last 3 evictions and Louis didn't eliminate enough in the last two. 

Savannah says “now, the four girls, would probably be ready to come to the palace in about 5 weeks.” Louis gasps in surprise. Savannah says “at the rate they've been growing, possibly two weeks sooner, which is in about 3 weeks.”

Louis looks absolutely shocked and says “crap, we’re not ready at all.”

Savannah giggles and says “no, you're not ready, obviously.” Louis giggles and says “oh, that reminds me, I wanted to ask you what kind of crib I should get, stroller sizes and the type of car seat.” Savannah says “oh wow, you got a chance to do all of that?” Louis says “right before you guys isolated me.” 

She apologizes for them over reacting, they got worried since it's the third time her temperature was slightly higher. But all twelve of them have been clear of fevers for 12 hours so far, which is progress. Louis thanks her for over reacting, found out almost the entire group of girls and boys, that he actually feels like he has a chance of a real relationship with, were sick. She agrees and is just so glad he only let them be super close to the first four girls who seem to be able to fight things off better.

Louis is too. Louis grabs his phone and shows her his stroller ideas first. Savannah says “well they're all going to need to be on heart monitors 24/7 as well as always have a portable oxygen tank on hand for all twelve of them. So I’d say either the quad stroller or the six seater with only three babies in it. The tank and heart monitor, should be light enough that they won't break the stroller’s weight limit. I’d say it’d probably be helpful to consider looking at the vehicles you already have or looking into purchasing a new one.”

Johannah agrees one hundred percent, she was thinking about it too, considering she remembers that the twins needed to be on heart monitors 24/7 for quite a few months. And those would easily take up the entire second seat next to each baby on their current bus.

So they could probably only do 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, then maybe 3 adults in the last three seats or 2 adults with another baby in the middle of them. And the stroller could go in the very front with the driver since the storage is up top really.

Unless they have him just use one of the buses that they rented, which hold 4, 3, 3, 3 in the back and have a very large trunk. Plus he can still have a driver and a security guard. Louis thinks both ideas would be good, but he’s not one hundred percent sure yet. They rented 3 of them to have enough space for everyone in the selection. Plus the 2 twelve passenger vans with all of the rows together.

Louis looks up the stroller measurements online and decides to ask his mother to get someone to measure the trunk areas of all of the vehicles to see where said stroller would fit well. 

Johannah agrees and asks for the measurements. Louis says “completely folded stroller is 62 length, by 33 wide, by 30 high.” Johannah writes it down and says “wonderful, how many will you need?” Louis says “four.” Johannah gasps and says “no way?” Louis says “yes way mother, four times three is twelve, isn't it?” Johannah says “yes, but.” Louis says “excellent, I know we’d cut back to only using two after they're off of the oxygen.” Johannah says “oh, alright, that makes sense.” Louis sighs and says “unless I downsize to a quad stroller, but that would be three and they're all pretty expensive.”

Johannah thinks that the six seating stroller is just fine, and that maybe they should have everything delivered to their second home or the palace.

Louis agrees with that. Savannah asks if they can get measurements once they have the car seats, from the car seat down to the seat as well as down to the floor, for the purpose of tubbing from the baby to the tank. Johannah agrees and asks Louis to look at everything tonight. Louis agrees with her and promises to start ordering things.

They both thank Savannah before leaving her office. Johannah hugs him goodbye before leaving with Stacey.

Louis spends time with the twelve kids and then works on ordering everything he needs for the palace. Louis orders 12 bassinets, 12 cribs, 12 tall swings, 12 bouncers, 12 portable cribs with bassinets and changing station, 6 double bassinet portable cribs with a changing station too and the last thing is 12 portable swings. 

Louis has everything delivered to the palace or their other house. The cribs, and the tall swings are all going to go to the palace. Louis orders 4 changing stations that have a buckle system at least to help for safety, to send to the palace. He orders two a bit more designed for preemies, for the smaller house since they’re probably all going to be in one of the larger rooms. The bassinets, all of the portable cribs, portable swings and bouncers are going to their other home too.

Liam’s pov:

On Wednesday evening, the girls finally return to the palace. They're all checked for fevers and Jacqueline gets put on medication. Harry doesn't feel well, but he refuses to leave the room. Lucas gets isolated with just Kevin, since they're afraid Harry's sick. A lady, who Liam recognizes from the NICU arrives about a half hour later and Johannah thanks her for coming. The lady tells her it's no problem and asks where Harry is. Johannah takes her to Harry. Liam feels the need to protect Harry. The lady lets Liam come with them too. Liam's absolutely surprised, he expected her to shut him down completely. 

Harry's pov:

Harry hears a knock on the door to his new room by himself. Harry says “who is it?” Jennifer says “me.” Harry gasps in surprise, and opens the door. Harry peaks out and sees her as well as Liam and Johanah. Jennifer asks to speak to Harry alone. Harry agrees instantly. Liam disagrees. Johannah agrees. Harry looks at Liam and says “Liam, can you please leave?” Liam looks sad and heart broken. Harry lets Jennifer into his room. 

Harry and Jennifer sit down on one of the beds. Jennifer says “what's going on pumpkin?” Harry says “tummy pain.” Jennifer asks if anything else is bugging Harry, like his breathing? Harry shakes his head no, and says “just hurts, but I was too scared of one of them touching me.” Jennifer understands, considering one of them is in a white coat today. Harry freaks out and latches onto her. Jennifer calms Harry down and promises none of them are coming up there. Harry sighs in relief. Jennifer asks if there's anyone he saw before her. Harry nods his head. Jennifer asks who. Harry whispers “Nathaniel Reynolds.” Jennifer whispers “really?” Harry nods his head. Jennifer whispers “he’s my husband.” Harry gasps in shock, but then pouts epically. Jennifer whispers “here, let's call him, okay?” Harry agrees, wanting to know if it's his Nathaniel or not. Jennifer puts her phone on speaker and calls her husband. Nathaniel says “hi.” Jennifer says “hello honey, so I'm with a former patient right now.” Nathaniel says “okay?” Jennifer says “apparently you were his provider before me?” Nathaniel says “what's their name?” Jennifer says “Harry Styles?” Nathaniel says “the one with really curly hair?” Jennifer gasps and says “how did you know that?” Harry giggles. Nathaniel says “oi, am I on speaker?!” Harry laughs and says “yes.” 

Jennifer giggles too and says “sorry, had to know if you remembered Harry or not.” Harry smirks and says “I think she was more surprised that I said your name.” Nathaniel laughs and says “what's going on Harry?” Harry says “pain.” Nathaniel says “where?” Harry says “guess.” Nathaniel hums and says “legs?” Harry giggles and says “no.” Nathaniel hums “chest?” Harry says “nope.” Nathaniel says “hm…um….” Jennifer rolls her eyes and says “oi, just tell him.” Harry pouts epically. Nathaniel squawks in offense and says “stop interfering in our conversation, Jennifer.” Harry giggles and snickers. Nathaniel hums more and says “tummy?” Harry glares at the phone. Nathaniel says “Jennifer, am I getting glared at?” Jennifer giggles and says “yes.” Harry glares even harder at the phone and huffs. Nathaniel says “am I incorrect?” Harry says “no.” Harry huffs and pouts. Nathaniel says “where in your tummy?” Harry panics instead, thinking that Jennifer can just go get someone who's downstairs to check him. Jennifer tires to calm Harry down, but it doesn't work. 

Nathaniel asks her to take it off of speaker, so he can talk to just Harry. Jennifer takes the phone off of speaker. Harry puts it against his ear and whimpers. Jennifer's surprised, and offers to take her phone back. Harry shakes his head no and looks to her anxiously. Jennifer motions him towards her. Nathaniel says “hi sweetie, breathe honey.” Harry nods his head, focuses on breathing and sits in Jennifer's lap. Jennifer runs a hand through Harry's hair to help calm him down. 

Nathaniel assures Harry that he's no where near him, he can't check him through the phone, and that he's okay. Harry starts to calm down a lot more. Nathaniel says quietly “where is the pain sweetheart?” Harry bites his lips and whispers “lower tummy.” Nathaniel says “it's probably just a bladder infection, you used to get those a lot.” Harry thinks and asks what that involves. Nathaniel says “peeing in a cup, that's all.” Harry thinks that's not too bad, but asks where he’d go for that. Nathaniel tells him that he can go to his office in the morning, or anywhere at the hospital. Harry is surprised and agrees. Nathaniel tells Harry they should know within 24 hours to 72 hours if it's a bladder infection or not. Harry's glad to hear that.

Harry thanks him and hangs up. Jennifer says “you alright?” Harry nods his head and says “he thinks maybe it's a bladder infection.” Jennifer understands and says “did he say anything about within minutes or hours?” Harry says “24 to 72 hours.” Jennifer says “oh, alright, well that's completely up to you where. If you’d prefer Nathaniel's office or just any person at the hospital.” Harry doesn't want just any person, he needs someone who knows he flinches with gloves, so he chooses Nathaniel in the morning. Harry would ask Jennifer, but he doesn't think she could do that for him, considering she's working at the NICU. Harry moves off of her lap, quickly, not wanting anyone to know how much comfort he needs, Jennifer is the only one besides his mum and step dad who know that secret.

Liam’s pov:

Liam stays outside of Harry's room, waiting anxiously. Jennifer and Harry say goodbye, Jennifer hugs him before she goes. Harry lets go first and then Jennifer lets go of him slowly. Harry grins and says “hi Liam.” Liam says “hi Harry.” Harry smiles and snuggles with Liam. Jennifer leaves the floor with Johannah. Harry says “can I see Lou in the morning?” Liam says “love, he’s still on lock down.” Harry whimpers and explains that Liam doesn't understand, Louis promised him something, yet he's not there for him. Liam agrees to call Louis. Louis says “hi Liam, is everyone okay?” Liam says “hi Lou, Harry's upset with you.” They go into Harry's room. Louis says “oh baby, I'm sorry, what happened?” Harry tells him about how his tummy hurts, he stupidly told Liam, who went straight to the mean octors downstairs in the palace. Luckily someone called his Jennifer, and she called Nathaniel, so Harry's not as upset with Liam. Louis says “what did they say Harry?” Harry says “Nathaniel thinks it's a bladder infection.” Louis says “oh you poor thing, need me tonight?” Harry gasps and says “yes please.” Louis laughs and says “alright, come down here.” Harry squeals, packs a bag and goes downstairs. 

Paul drives him to the hospital. Harry thanks him and goes to the visitors desk. Harry says “Lou.” The lady says “last name?” Harry pouts and says “mos-vitz-ca.” Louis meets him at the desk. Louis hugs Harry and calms him down. Harry holds on tightly, refusing to let go at all. Louis kisses Harry's cheek, rubs his back and rubs his arms. Louis hugs him tightly again and whispers into his ear “it's alright Harry, you’re safe now, I’ve got you.” Harry whimpers a bit. Louis lets go, wipes the hair out of his face and whispers “breathe baby.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis tries to get Harry to calm down, but nothing is working. Louis looks around them and sees a girl video tapping them. Louis glares at her. She blushes hard. Louis turns his attention back to Harry, and finally gets Harry to look at him. Harry focuses completely on Louis. Louis says “hi.” Harry giggles and says “hi.” Louis laughs, kisses his cheek and puts the visitors badge on Harry. Harry sighs and puts his head on Louis shoulder. Louis smiles at Harry. The girl who is video tapping them says “aw!! You two are so cute!!” Louis and Harry look at her. Harry grins and says “thanks.” Harry giggles. She asks Louis to follow her on twitter please. Louis says “sure love, what's your twitter handle?” She gasps and says “oh my god, are you sure? It's at Zarry and Niam.” Louis promises to follow her later tonight. She squeals in delight and thanks him so much. Louis says “is it the and symbol or spelled out?” She says “spelled out.” Louis says “alright, I will follow you.” Louis takes Harry to the elevator and they go to the family center.

Harry finally calms down completely and falls asleep instantly. Louis smiles, kisses Harry's forehead and grabs his phone from the NICU. Louis follows the girl on his public twitter, she's already following him and she messages him thank you so much prince William!! Louis responds no problem love, nice meeting you, sorry for glaring at the camera. She responds giggling emojis, that's okay, you were having a moment with Harry. Is there going to be a twist? Louis ignores her after that, he doesn't know, nor does he care. Harry wakes up and latches onto him tightly. Louis is worried, very worried about Harry. Louis calls his Aunt Samantha. 

She arrives ten minutes later and says “hi.” Louis says “hi Aunt Samantha, I would’ve called mum, but that would’ve been weird, having her try to explain to the cameras why I needed her to come here.” Aunt Samantha tells him it's not a problem. Louis asks how to calm someone down from panic attack. Samantha says “what have you already tried?” Louis says “assuring him, comforting him and trying to get him to focus on something.” Samantha says “have you ever calmed him down from one before?” Louis says “yes, and I was the only one that could, I told him the exact same things, and he's still freaking out.” Harry starts to relax a bit. Samantha says “well maybe he's panicking for two different reasons, so you need a different strategy or different worries to reassure.” 

Louis whispers into Harry's ear super quietly “do you want to talk?” Harry nods his head. Louis thanks Samantha, she's right, the first panic attack was over his medications, he doesn't really know the context of this one. Samantha grins and says “you’re welcome, glad I could help. Goodnight you two.” Louis says “good night.” Harry smiles and says “night.” Samantha leaves the family center. Harry says “she's nice.” 

Louis giggles and says “I highly doubt you’d feel that way once I told you her job.” Harry says “then don't.” Louis says “what upset you so badly love?” Harry says “I just got scared, that's all.” Louis says “about?” Harry says “I just got into my own head, that's all Lou.” Louis says “Harry, talk to me sweetheart.” Harry tells Louis what happened with him and Jennifer, Louis is absolutely surprised to learn that Harry saw someone before Jennifer who was a primary care physician. Harry says “she called him, he’s her husband, and it really was him.” Louis says “what did he say?” Harry says “he thinks it's a bladder infection.” Louis says “well how is that diagnosed?” Harry says “peeing in a cup.” Louis says “sounds very simple then.” Harry says “yeah, but I'm just scared.” Louis says “I have an idea, okay?” Harry says “okay.” Louis says “in the morning, we’ll go get breakfast or Stacey will bring something to us, we’ll speak to Jennifer and talk to her husband again.” Harry likes that idea and says “okay, yeah, good idea, thanks Lou.” Louis kisses Harry's check and says “no problem love.”

Harry's pov:

In the morning, they get up, get dressed and then snuggle more. Stacey brings them breakfast like Louis promised. Stacey says “good news is that they’re not expecting you to eliminate anyone tomorrow. They already hinted that there may not be an elimination due to the lockdowns.” Louis says “okay good, I'm glad to hear that.” Louis and Harry finish eating breakfast. Stacey takes Louis dirty clothes in two of the bags back to the palace with the cooler bag. Louis thanks her. As soon as she’s gone, Louis kisses Harry's cheek, squeezes his hand and says “I'm going to go get Jennifer, okay?” Harry whispers “okay.” Louis leaves and returns with Jennifer. Jennifer says “what's up?” Louis says “Harry and I want to talk to Nathaniel, if that's alright.” Jennifer looks surprised, but calls him anyway. Nathaniel talks to both of them with Jennifer. Louis gives Nathaniel his number to call. Harry smirks. Nathaniel says “I'm pretty positive it's just a bladder infection, and Harry's tend to show up around the 48 hours to 72 hour window.” Harry shrugs. Louis says “okay, does he have to do it at your office?” 

Nathaniel says “no, but most offices will only do the strip of paper.” Harry looks confused. Louis says “oh, the ones that turn color.” Nathaniel says “exactly, and I'm saying Harry's history shows that even if the initial test is negative, the culture can still be positive.” Harry giggles. Louis says “and I'm saying, what if you’re wrong? What if it's all negative after 24 hours? Then what?” Nathaniel says “well…um…hm.” Louis says “is it alright if I get a second opinion?” Harry snickers, giggles and says “yes.” Louis grins, and calls his Aunt. Harry gasps. 

Samantha arrives and says “what now?” Louis says “hello to you too, Aunt Samantha.” Louis rolls his eyes. Samantha says “oi! I'm freaking busy, child, this better be important.” Louis says “it is! I need your professional opinion.” Samantha says “on what?” Louis says “Harold’s pain.” Harry says “it's right here.” Harry points to his lower stomach and then hides it. Samantha says “well it could be an infection of some kind.” Louis says “what kind of infection?” Samantha says “well it could be a bladder infection, but if that's negative, then it's probably another kind of infection and I’d recommend a pelvic exam.” 

Jennifer says “okay, alright, chill out! I'm putting you on speaker, don't yell at me, sheesh!!”

Jennifer puts her phone on speaker. Nathaniel says “how very dare you Samantha!!” Samantha says “how very dare I what? Pelvic exams are simple, I do them.” Nathaniel interrupts and asks her to leave please!! He doesn't appreciate the way she's talking to Harry, who’s very innocent still!!!” Louis says “he’s.” Nathaniel interrupts again “ah! Don't tell me Harry's age, I'm still trying to remember it!!” Harry giggles and sasses back “you should know, unless your too old now.” Louis gasps in surprised. Nathaniel bursts out laughing and says “nice one, but you're right. Crap, I am old.” Harry just giggles. 

Nathaniel says “hmm, I met you when you were about six, within a few months, you had flashed your entire class showing them your chest.” Harry grins, laughs and says “well I didn't know you couldn't show body parts for show and tell!!” Louis eyes go wide and he says “did you flash your dick at your class?!” Harry bursts out laughing and says “no!! Oh my god, it was my chest.” Louis says “oh.” Harry huffs and says “no one is ever going to let me live that down.” Louis says “I will.” Harry says “thanks Louie. And I was worried you didn't remember who I was!!” Nathaniel says “oi!!” Harry giggles and snickers. 

Nathaniel says “last time I saw you, you were 14? Maybe fifteen?” Harry says “yes, that's correct.” Harry smirks. Nathaniel says “that was like 9 years ago? So you’re 23?” Harry snickers and says “24.” Nathaniel gasps and says “how tall are you now?” Harry says “6 feet, one inch.” Nathaniel gasps and says “wow.” Harry grins and says “what about you? Did you grow taller or did you shrink?” Nathaniel squeaks and says “still just as sassy as you were at 12.” Harry smirks and giggles. Louis gasps and says “Harold, that is not a way to sass someone, it's very un royal behavior, yes?” 

Harry snorts and says “says you, the one who sasses everyone.” Louis squawks in offense. Samantha says “but seriously I could at least do the bladder infection stuff.” Nathaniel snorts. Harry says “I haven't done one in over ten years.” Nathaniel laughs more. Louis gets upset. Nathaniel says “do you have the hats for the toilet in your department?” Samantha says “yes, they're for pregnant ladies.” Nathaniel says “well in my experience, it's easier to have Harry pee in that than let him drop cups in the toilet.” Harry smirks wider, giggles and says “I’d never do that.” 

Nathaniel says “but seriously Samantha, you’re in some kind of fantasy world, I'm gonna bring you back down to the real world. Harry, has pretty severe anxiety with doctors, I'm not sure if anyone informed you of that or not. Harry has had that severe of anxiety since he was younger.” 

Samantha says “oh, I had no idea. I wasn't aware of Harry's anxiety, no one told me.” Samantha looks directly at Louis. Louis winces and apologizes, he told a few people and he just assumed he told her too. Harry just smirks. Samantha says “there is nothing on my person though, if that counts.” 

Nathaniel moans and says “even if you did, taking it off wouldn't have helped that much. Besides, I'm not even done telling you what the reality is, Samantha. Reality is that he isn't going to let you touch him, at all, whatsoever, anywhere. He wouldn't even trust you to be alone with him!” Harry grins and nods his head.

**Samantha accuses him of being very rude. Nathaniel snorts and says “I'm sorry, I don't bite my tongue very well. I get it from my mother." Samantha snickers and says "I know you don't, I will leave your patient alone. Harry, I'm very sorry I upset you." Nathaniel says "thank you." 

Louis says “alright, enough of this, you two can get in contact later to hash this out.” Nathaniel says "we have nothing to hash out." Samantha grins, smirks and says "we talk every single night." Nathaniel says "yep, we do." Samantha says “maybe you can tell me more about Harry?” Nathaniel says “no way!! Are you kidding me? I'm gonna tell you what I told my wife every time she asked me for information regarding any of my patients. That is private confidential patient information. Or whenever she’d talk to me about Harry, I’d tell her it sounded normal even if it didn't. If it didn't sound normal, I’d contact Harry's mother.”**

Harry grins and giggles. Nathaniel says “and just a word of advice, never ask his mother if something sounds normal because she’ll drag Harry straight to your office.” 

Harry's pov:

Harry bursts into giggles at that memory. Louis asks for the story. Nathaniel says “that is private information.” Louis say “but I'm his boyfriend.” Nathaniel says “give the phone back to Harry first.” Louis gives his phone to Harry. Harry takes it off of speaker and says “hi.”

Nathaniel says “have you told him?” Harry says “nope!!” Nathaniel says “not even about the nail polish?” Harry says “well I did tell him about that. Just nothing else.” Nathaniel says “how bad is the pain?” Harry says “what do you mean?” Nathaniel says “on a scale from one to ten, how much pain are you in?” Harry says “um 14.” Nathaniel says “wow, that's a lot of pain. Where would you feel comfortable at? My office or the palace?” Harry says “palace.” Nathaniel says “okay, even with all of the cameras that are there?” Harry's eyes go wide and he says “I temporarily forgot about the cameras that are there, I don't know then.”

Nathaniel understands and asks where Harry would feel safer. Harry doesn't know. Nathaniel asks where he's staying. Harry says “family center near the NICU.” Nathaniel says “okay, I’ve got two ideas. I'm fine with whatever idea you’re more comfortable with.” Harry says “okay.” Nathaniel says “either way, I think it might be a good idea for the two of us to chat alone. That way I can talk to you in private and then I could speak to your boyfriend if you want.” Harry smiles and says “okay, I like that idea.” 

Nathan says “alright, first idea is me checking you right away at the family center after we talk, or at my office later on when it's open and I can see you.” Harry smiles, agrees and thanks him before hanging up. Louis says “what did you agree to?” Harry says “just talking, he’s got lots of questions for me and I’ve got lots of questions for him.” Harry rolls his eyes. Samantha leaves quickly. Jennifer makes sure Harry's with it. Harry whines “I'm with it, I'm not in a head space. I promise.” Jennifer says “okay, I'm just making sure. Do you want me to make sure he's aware of your head space tendencies?” Harry shrugs, but he thinks Nathaniel is aware already. Louis says “yes, I’d appreciate it if you made sure he was aware.”

Jennifer agrees and waits with them for her husband.


	16. Chapter 16: Louis meets Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's friends discover that he's gone in the morning, and freak out. Louis meets Nathaniel, instantly is extremely jealous and doesn't want to leave Harry alone with him. Shawn reveals what he discovered about Harry to Louis and Harry completely twists it around to being something else that caused him to freak out. Louis starts to learn about just how bad Harry's anxiety is and he picks up on small things that Harry does. Nathaniel and Harry talk a lot, and things come out.

Liam’s pov:

Abigail, Annabelle, Sabrina, Sidney, Mallory, Kristen, Lucas, Shawn, Niall and Zayn all figure out that Harry's not there early on Thursday morning. Liam has all of them get dressed and ready to go to breakfast, plus he needs to have a chat with Annabelle, Abigail and Sabrina. 

The three girls down with Liam. Liam says “did you have a connection to Jacqueline or Madison?” They all have a connection to Madison, she's always been kind of in and out of the group dynamic, plus they really bonded with her during their heats. 

They have all tried very hard to bond with Jacqueline, but she wasn't interested in that. 

Liam asks the rest of them, they all agree that Madison fits in perfectly. Niall says “the real questionable ones are Fredrick and Edward, they're constantly in and out, way more than Madison.” Lucas admits he just assumed Madison was in the group. Liam thinks both of them have really good points. Niall says “now where is Harry?” Zayn glares hard and says “you know where he is, just tell us.” Liam puts his hands up, gulps and says “hospital, with Louis.” They all freak out. Lucas says “we have to save Harry, please Liam, doctors are evil.” Lucas panics a lot. Liam coos and says “Lucas, love, come here.” Liam holds him tightly and says “he went to spend the night with Louis, alright? Harry was panicking and not very happy here. He needed Louis, okay? I tried to help and Harry didn't want me with him. He’s okay, I promise.” Lucas doesn't believe him and demands that Liam take him to the hospital to see Harry, to make sure he's okay. 

Liam caves and promises to take all of them after breakfast. They all calm down quickly. They eat breakfast and then Stacey returns from the hospital. Liam speaks to Johannah, who agrees to let them go, as long as Louis says it's okay. Liam calls Louis. Louis says “hi Liam, what's up?”

Harry's pov:

Louis answers his phone and talks to Liam. Louis is absolutely stunned and says “fucking christ, well the babies technically aren't cleared for visitors yet, Harry and I are just in the family center.” Jennifer leaves the room to meet up with Nathaniel. Louis says “gather everyone into the ladies room, okay?” Harry smiles.

Louis’ pov:

Liam calls “Madison, Mallory, Sidney, Sabrina, Annabelle, Abigail, Kristen, Lucas, Niall, Zayn and Shawn, ladies room please!!”

Louis says “Madison?!” Liam says “yes, Madison, I talked to everyone, they all already feel she's in the group, that she never was a question.” Louis says “oh, alright.”

Liam says “Louis is on the phone, he wants to talk to all of us, okay?” They all agree instantly. Liam puts the phone on speaker. Louis says “hello everyone.” They all freak out, squeal and say “hi.” Louis says “hi, I know all of you want to come here, but we’re a bit busy right now. Harry and I are going to talk to someone for a while.” Harry says “no, Lou, I need to talk to him in private.” Louis gets upset and says “but I’ve never met him, and frankly I don't trust him at all!!” Harry gets upset and says “but I trust him, and I like him.” Louis sighs and whispers “okay, I’ll give him a chance.” Harry grins and whispers “thanks Lou!! I promise you’ll love him.”

Louis says “I will give you alone time with him Harry, but everyone, that's Niall, Zayn, Liam, Lucas, Shawn, Madison, Mallory, Sabrina, Sidney, Kristen, Annabelle and Abigail, all want to come here.” Harry looks around the room and says “oh.” Louis says “is that alright with you?”

Harry's pov:

Harry realizes that should be fine, because Nathaniel said either his office whenever he has enough time available or at the family center. Harry agrees. Louis is absolutely stunned. Louis says “Liam, I’ll call you back when you guys can come here, just start getting ready.” They agree quickly.

Jennifer arrives with Nathaniel. Louis and Nathaniel introduce themselves to each other. Harry grins and says “hi.” Nathaniel smiles and says “hi.” Harry says “you shrunk!!” Nathaniel squawks in protest, he is the exact same height. Harry says “it must just be the carpet.” Louis’ jaw drops and he says “Harold.” Harry says “what?” Harry bats his eye lashes innocently. Louis says “are you trying to imply that I'm short?” Harry grins and says “yes, you're tiny, only thing that's big is your ass set.” Harry bursts into giggles and laughter at his own pun. Louis moans, giggles a bit and says “very funny.” Harry grins and says “thank you.”

Jennifer says “are you sure you know everything about Harry?” Nathaniel says “yes, I'm absolutely sure that I do.” Jennifer leaves the room. Louis kisses Harry's check and leaves the room too.

Harry and Nathaniel sit down to talk. Nathaniel says “how are you?” Harry whispers “still in a ton of pain.” Nathaniel figured that and asks when the last time he had any kind of medical professional check him with anything. Harry bites his lips and whispers “not since Jennifer left like 6 years ago.” Nathaniel feels bad instantly for Harry and asks if his mother tired anymore doctors with him. Harry nods his head and tells Nathaniel about doctor Jason, doctor Grey and back to the original one, doctor brown. Nathaniel winces at all of those names and whispers “did any of them hurt you?” Harry whispers “no, I wouldn't let them anywhere near me.”

Nathaniel whispers “so with me, when you were 15 was the last private area one?” Harry nods his head and whispers “yeah.” Nathaniel explains to Harry that he's an adult now, which means a bit more to examine since he's finished puberty. 

Harry understands and asks what that means. Nathaniel doesn't think Harry's going to be able to handle the adult exams on top of him looking. Harry sighs in relief at that. Nathaniel is only planning on peaking, in all of the smaller places that could be hiding infections. Harry understands. 

Nathaniel tells Harry that a lot of the places, may not be too visible without a light. Harry understands. Nathaniel says “is it alright if I tell your boyfriend?” Harry whispers “what are you telling him?” Nathaniel smiles and whispers “I was planning on telling him how uncomfortable you get, so there's going to be a lot of sheets that go on you. And he's going to have to respect you by not going past the sheets.” Harry smiles and agrees very quickly. 

Nathaniel asks Harry if he's okay with gowns or robe like gowns. Harry is fine with either one. Nathaniel smiles and says “alright. Completely your choice where, but I'm going to go chat with your boyfriend.” Harry smiles and chooses the office. Nathaniel says “one more thing, did your mum ever talk to you about your night terrors? And what was causing them?” Harry looks surprised and says “no, she did not.” Nathaniel says “did they stop?” Harry smiles and says “yeah, they did.” Nathaniel smiles and says “good, maybe your brain finally locked them all away.” Harry asks if he’d tell him. Nathaniel says “you went through some pretty traumatic things as a child, and your brain, was still developing at the time. It's a type of post traumatic stress disorder, called cptsd.” Harry instantly recognizes the name and says “oh, Jennifer told me that I had that.” Nathaniel says “can I tell Louis?” Harry says “I’m not sure yet.” Nathaniel smiles and says “okay, I’ll go talk to him.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis calls Liam back and tells them that they can come, Harry said it was okay. Liam is so glad of that, Lucas is going insane on them. Louis apologizes, he didn't expect Lucas to figure out what was going on and freak out like that. Louis hears the other door opening and tells Liam he has to go. Louis hangs up and opens the door to his room.

Louis waits for Nathaniel. Nathaniel leaves the room Harry is in. Louis shuts the door after inviting Nathaniel into the room.

Nathaniel says “you might want to sit down.” Louis sighs and sits down across from the man. Louis says “what?” Nathaniel says “I'm just going to rip the band aid off.” Louis says “excellent.” Nathaniel says “your boyfriend gets very uncomfortable with any kind of medical exam, but even more uncomfortable with pelvic exams.” Louis looks absolutely surprised. Nathaniel says “whatever you’re expectation is as far as today, they need to be very very low expectations.” Louis says quietly “so basically, we’ll be lucky if Harry lets you do anything more than looking?” Nathaniel says “even lower than that, we’ll be lucky if Harry just pees in a cup.” Louis says “did he choose the location yet?” Nathaniel says “my office.” Louis says “okay great, are you in the same building as Samantha or a different side?” Nathaniel frowns and says “same building, different floor. She's on the second, I'm on the fourth.”

Louis thanks him for that information and apologizes because unfortunately quite a few people will have to go with them.

Nathaniel says “I don't think that's a very good idea at all Louis.” Louis asks why not. Nathaniel says “I don't have Harry's permission to tell you yet, but given a small little thing he told me just a few minutes ago, and everything I know about Harry, it's just not a good idea.” Louis says “can you half tell me?” Nathaniel says “no, that's still breaking patient confidentiality. Do all of them have to come?” Louis says “no, they don't.”

Nathaniel says “are you planning on going to any other office?” Louis says “no, why?” Nathaniel is relieved and say “okay good. We really, really don't need Harry to be any more terrified of medical professionals than he already is.” Louis says “I'm glad you mentioned that, I was worried you didn't know.” Nathaniel looks surprised and says “he told you that?” Louis smiles, nods his head and says “yeah.” Nathaniel says “I promise to tell you what I can as soon as I have Harry's permission, it's specifically related to that subject and why he is that way.” 

Nathaniel also tells him that in order to prevent Harry from having a panic attack that could trigger a severe asthma attack, Louis needs to make sure that Harry knows that only he will go back with Harry. Especially if anyone else is is going with them. Louis smiles, thanks him for the heads up and Nathaniel says “one more thing.” Louis looks surprised by that. Nathaniel says “I need you to respect Harry's boundaries, do you understand that?” Louis says “of course.” Nathaniel says “wonderful, Harry’s current boundary for you is that you must be near his head or on the side of him. You will not go past the sheets, or that's considered disrespecting Harry.” Louis says “I understand, completely.” Nathaniel smiles and says “excellent, so we’re all on the same page.” Louis says “yes, we are.” Nathaniel says “okay, good.” Louis says “is there anything else?” Nathaniel says “make sure anyone who is with you, knows they won't be allowed back without Harry's permission. And right now, he’s only comfortable with you.”

Harry's pov:

Everyone arrives. Liam peaks in and smiles. Harry invites them into the room. Lucas sighs in relief and hugs Harry tightly. Harry's surprised, but hugs him back. Harry assures Lucas that he's fine. Lucas sighs and calms down very quickly. Harry frowns and hopes that Louis doesn't spend every second assuring Lucas instead of him.

Liam gets them to all chill out, and agree to leave the room after they’ve greeted Harry. Zayn hugs him next, kisses his check and leaves the room with Lucas. Liam just waves his greeting and keeps everyone moving back out of the room.

Zayn's pov:

Zayn and Lucas wait in the hallway area. Abigail, Annabelle and Sabrina file out. Then Sidney, Madison and Mallory. Kristen walks out. Shawn walks out, and Niall walks out finally.

Louis and this man leave Louis’ room. Louis smiles politely, his fake polite smile and agrees to let him speak to Harry alone again. Liam grins and says “hi, I’m Liam.” The man says “Nathaniel.” Liam shakes his hand and then leaves the room. The door shuts. Louis pulls Liam into a hug and growls at him for being kind to the enemy. Liam looks surprised, confuse and says “why?” Louis says “he just rubs me the wrong way, I don't trust him, I don't like him at all and I'm not letting any of you see him.” Lucas gasps in shock at that. 

Harry's pov:

Nathaniel walks in again, shuts the door, sits down and says “okay sweetie, your boyfriend seems okay with things so far. I want to find out how you’ve been doing, and ask you a couple of question before we do anything, okay?” Harry whispers “okay.” Nathaniel asks Harry if he remembers how they do things. Harry thinks, smiles and whispers “yeah, one thing at a time, lots of breaks and only when I'm ready.” Nathaniel whispers “and not in any head spaces.” Harry grins and thanks him. 

Nathaniel says “do you think Louis would let us have even more alone time or do you think he's the jealous type?” Harry snorts and says “he hasn't been jealous once this entire selection, he's not the jealous type. I think he’d be fine with it.” Nathaniel grins and is glad to hear that, before leaving the room.

Liam’s pov:

The man, Nathaniel, leaves the family center. Louis just glares and growls at him after he's gone. Louis calms down when Harry skips in. Harry grins and sits down in Niall’s lap. Niall giggles and then whines that Harry's squishing him. Harry apologizes and gets up quickly. Louis speaks to all of the girls one on one, then Lucas and then Niall. Lucas returns blushing. Niall returns too. Louis smirks at Zayn and pulls him into a room by himself too. Harry just glares and pouts epically. Louis speaks to Shawn alone too, before pulling Harry into a room.

Harry's pov:

Louis sits down on the bed and says “come here love.” Harry sits down. Louis kisses both of his hands and says “I just wanted to talk to you, okay?” Harry says “okay.” Louis says “Nathaniel told me what you wanted him to, about how you don't like pelvic exams, all of that stuff, okay?” Harry calms down and whispers “okay.” Louis says “I’m going to be the only one that goes back with you, okay?” Harry whimpers “okay.” Louis coos, holds Harry and says “Nathaniel refused to explain why, said it was breaking confidentially, but told me that I needed to assure you that all of them would wait in the lobby.” Harry smiles and whispers “thanks Louis.” Louis smiles. Harry whispers quietly “he thought you were the jealous type and I told him that you haven't been jealous once this whole time.” 

Louis kisses Harry's forehead and says “what time are we going there today?” Harry says “I don't know, why?” Louis calls Nathaniel. Harry rolls his eyes and giggles.

Louis’ pov:

Nathaniel says “hi Harry.” Louis says “not Harry, it's Louie.” Nathaniel says “oh sorry, hi Louie, what's going on?” Louis says “what time is Harry seeing you?” Nathaniel says “is nine alright?” Louis says “yes, that's just fine.” Nathaniel says “okay, and I have to call his mother, so I should go. I also highly suggest making sure that none of the others who are coming have anxiety either, just so that you’re not having to reassure more people on top of Harry.” Louis thanks him for that advice and agrees. Louis hangs up the phone. Harry looks curious. Louis says “he told me that basically, I need to be able to focus on you, so we shouldn't bring too many people with us.” Harry agrees and they decide to figure it out together.

Louis and Harry sit down with everyone in the larger room. Louis says “who here has anxiety with medical professionals?” Lucas, Sidney, and Zayn all do.

Louis says “alright, Harry needs to see someone, but all of you are going to wait in the lobby, if that's alright with all of you.” Shawn protests that they should all be with them, to protect Harry if needed. Louis says “that's not necessary, Shawn.” Shawn disagrees one hundred percent, he needs to be with them to protect Harry. Lucas wants to be with them too.

Lucas’ pov:

Lucas wants to be with Louis for selfish reasons, he wants to see if Nathaniel remembers him, and if he makes Louis that jealous just talking to Lucas. Louis says “alright, all of you that feel Harry needs to be protected, there for can’t be left alone with Nathaniel, please stand up and follow me.” Lucas can't stand up to that, he knows that Nathaniel wouldn't hurt anyone and Lucas wouldn't want anyone to be crazy insistent when all he’d want is his mom.

Louis’ pov:

Shawn, Liam and Niall are the only ones to stand up. Louis is absolutely stunned that Lucas didn't stand up, considering how he didn't want to leave Harry either. Louis says “Lucas, come with us too please.” Lucas gulps and goes with them too.

They go into Louis’ room that's by himself. Louis shuts the door and says “lay it on me.” Liam says “if you don't trust this guy, than I don't trust this guy, plain and simple.” Louis smiles and says “Harry trusts him, his tone towards me just rubbed me the wrong way, I thought he spoke to Harry the same way and I was completely wrong.” Liam says “oh.” Louis says “I called him, to find out what time to head over there and his tone was a lot different because he thought it was Harry.”

Liam looks surprised and says “oh.” Niall says “good different?” Louis says “really good, different.” Liam says “okay, well then I trust your judgement completely.” Louis thanks Liam. Niall does too. Shawn disagrees completely. Lucas is too quiet. Louis says “Lucas?” Lucas snaps out of it and says “sorry, I was just thinking. What is going on today?” Louis smiles and says “well there's a small chance Harry's got a bladder infection, so that's the first thing.” Lucas winces instantly and says “that kind of pain is the worst.” Louis says “if it's not that, then well.” Lucas squeals and begs him to stop talking. Louis does. Lucas says “I trust Harry and you, I was jealous at first, now I'm not.” Lucas leaves quickly. 

Shawn refuses to leave and wants to talk to Louis alone. Liam and Niall leave the room. Niall shuts the door behind him. Shawn says “I'm going back there, I don't care.” Louis says “no, you are not, Shawn.” Shawn gets upset and says “but I only trust me, like you don't even understand Louis!! I was watching Harry, I saw him praying, I saw what made him start praying too.” Louis looks surprised. Shawn says “please Louie? I only trust me to make sure this guy knows.” Louis says quietly “okay, but Harry's not comfortable with anyone but me going with him. I understand that you’re very worried about Harry, and I'm glad that you picked up on something none of us picked up on, alright?” Shawn smiles and nods his head. Louis says quietly “we can talk to Harry, just the two of us, so you stay here, okay?” Shawn agrees instantly. 

Harry's pov:

Harry hears Shawn freaking out and he's nervous now. Louis walks in and just begs him with his eyes. Harry goes with Louis. Louis stops him in the hallway and whispers “when you were all in lockdown, did you in counter anything that scares you?” Harry nods his head a lot, white coats, stetheys, gloves. Louis hugs Harry and whispers into his ear “it's alright love, I just need your help to reassure Shawn that Nathaniel already knows everything.” Harry sighs in relief and agrees quickly. 

In the room, Harry grins and hugs Shawn. Shawn hugs him back, completely surprised. Harry kisses his cheek and says “thanks for being worried about me.” Shawn grins and says “you’re welcome, I just saw the way you flinched with that lady.” Harry interrupts him before he can say anymore, or say out loud what Harry fears the most and says “who was across the room in the white coat and stethoscope around her neck? Yeah, I did flinch.” Shawn says “no, you.” Harry pulls Shawn into his lap and says “I need you to trust me, okay Shawn?” Shawn's surprised. Harry says “anxiety with medical professionals is all I’ve ever known, and I don't always react the same way to something that scares me.” Shawn calms down and says “oh, okay, I just assumed that you did.” Harry says “no.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis notices the way Harry won't let Shawn complete his sentences or say the words Harry's afraid of, which doesn't make sense since Harry said them. Louis remembers that Jennifer calls it stetheys with Harry, and maybe Harry can't handle hearing someone else that isn't him say the full word. Shawn gasps and says “you’re not even letting me finish my sentence.” Harry's eyes go wide. Louis decides enough is enough, sits down between them and says “Shawn, look at me.” Shawn looks at Louis. Louis holds onto Harry's hand behind his back. 

Louis says “Harry's got a lot of secrets that he's hiding from all of us; including me. But the two people here who know Harry better than any of us, have learned his secrets through years and years of trust. They're both not going to throw away all of that trust with Harry, neither of them are just going to spill his secrets, just to prove something. I admit I already pushed back with Nathaniel, but he told me that it's patient confidentiality and that he didn't have Harry's permission to tell me any more than he already had.” 

Harry's surprised, but grins and smirks. Shawn giggles. Louis realizes it's already 8:30 and they're needed there at nine. He hasn't even told Harry what time they're going yet. Louis says “I greatly appreciate your worry and concern over Harry, but also the two of us have more to talk about in private. I’ve been told a few secrets that I'm sworn to secrecy about, okay?” Shawn agrees and leaves the room. 

Louis sighs and says “I have to talk to Savannah, Jennifer and Nicole. Figure out who you don't want to go with us, at all. Those that do, will wait in the lobby, alright?” Harry agrees quickly. Louis leaves the room.

Normal pov:

Nathaniel returns to his office and realizes he forgot to ask Harry the most important question!! Nathaniel calls Anne Styles, maybe she would know. Anne answers right away and is absolutely shocked to hear from him after quite a few years. Nathaniel jumps straight to the point in asking when Harry's last cycle happened. Anne says “oh crap, um, I don't even remember honestly.”

Nathaniel says “does Harry remember?” Anne says “I’d have to ask him.” Anne calls Harry. Harry says “hey mum.” Anne says “hey honey, I'm on the phone with Nathaniel. We’re trying to figure something personal out.” Harry says “okay? And what would that be mum?” Anne says “when's the last time you had a you know?” Harry says “a what?” Anne whispers “oh never mind!” Anne hangs up with Harry. Nathaniel says “Anne? Did one of you ask for the medicines I said never to let Harry go on?” Anne says “no, I listened to you and Jennifer, until this year, back in August, when he found out he was going to be in the selection. I had a friend who was willing to prescribe pills without seeing Harry. It was just colonzepam and she would only do 6 without seeing Harry. He only took one with him because he needed like 5 of them before he even left. Nathaniel is relieved to hear that and hangs up before letting his wife know. Nathaniel calls Samantha about medicines for an infection, but she doesn't answer, so he leaves her a message.

Back at the palace, Nancy informs everyone that she's sending two dates to the hospital that day. First one is Matthew, Pamela, Alanna, and Kevin, they're going to meet him for breakfast. They gasp and go with Stacey to the hospital. At the desk, they're informed that Louis isn't available for a date, so they go back to the palace. Stacey tells Nancy, she finds that odd, they’ve never flat out said that. Johannah calls Louis, he doesn't answer at all. Johannah tries again a little while later, he answers and then before she is done talking, he hangs up on her. Johannah sighs and says “he said that he couldn't leave because there was a bit of a problem this morning, but he should be able to leave at lunch time.” They are glad to hear that. Nancy grins and agrees to send a date right at 10:50, to be there before 11:15.

Harry's pov:

Harry decides that he only wants Liam, Niall, Lucas, Zayn and Louis. Liam walks into the room and says “hey.” Harry says “hi.” Liam says “Louis is informing people that he's not here, and not telling them where we're going.” Harry giggles. Louis returns and says “hey Li.” Liam smiles and says “hi, just wanted to say that Zayn and I are willing to take everyone back to the palace if needed.” Louis thanks him and says “who do you want to wait in the lobby love?” Harry says “Liam, Niall, Lucas and Zayn.” Louis says “okay, Lucas, Sidney and Zayn have anxiety, so I'm not comfortable forcing any of them to come with us, is that okay?” Harry smiles and agrees. Louis says “at the same time, I'm not comfortable forcing any of those three to be separated from both Liam and I.” Harry says “oh.” The three of them go back into the other room. Sidney latches herself onto Liam. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis realizes that they have to go and says “do any of you not want to come with me and Harry? At all?” Madison, Mallory and Kristen stand up. Louis says “okay, the rest of you, are you okay with only waiting in the lobby? None of you will be allowed into the back, with me and Harry. Not even you, Shawn.” Shawn doesn't want to have any part in this then. Shawn, Madison, Mallory and Kristen get ready to leave to go back to the palace. Louis breaks it to Sidney that she's going to have to be with Liam, that Louis isn't going to be able to keep her calm, plus be with Harry for support. Louis needs to be with Harry. Sidney smiles, thanks him for telling her and agrees to being with Liam only. Liam says “so I'm going to have three with anxiety?” Sidney gasps and says “wait, what?” Liam says calmly “I'm going to have you, Lucas and Zayn.” Zayn says “I'm okay, knowing that it's not for me.” Lucas is okay too, he prefers Niall's comfort anyway. Zayn just bursts into laughter. 

Louis says “Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina, where would you like to go?” Sabrina volunteers to go back to the palace if needed, that way she's not overwhelming Liam or Louis, nor upsetting Harry. Sidney latches onto Louis and says “where are we going?” Louis looks directly at her and says “we are going to a doctors office.” Sidney freaks out badly and holds onto him tightly, refusing to let go. Sidney says “maybe I shouldn't go with you.” Louis agrees and reminds her that Shawn will be with her. Sidney agrees. Annabelle and Abigail don't need any comfort, and are fine with wherever Harry wants them to be as well. Shawn refuses to leave again. Louis says “alright, we’re not on a schedule at all, but let's just go there now, that way Nathaniel can help me with what to say.” Harry giggles and snickers. 

Zayn's pov:

They all leave the family center and start to go towards the hallway that leads back to the elevators. Louis’ phone rings. Louis says “sorry, I’ll ignore it.” Zayn giggles. Louis says “probably just mum.” Zayn giggles. Louis’ phone rings again. Louis snaps “what?!!”

Louis’ pov:

His mother says “oi!! Don't get an attitude with me mister!!” Louis says “sorry mother, I wasn't aware it was you. What's going on?” Johannah says “we sent a date to see you for breakfast, with the camera crew and everything. The front desk said that you weren't available.” Louis apologizes, he isn't available right now, he's extremely busy. His mother apologizes, she wasn't aware. Louis hangs up his phone.

Louis remembers something Nathaniel said and whispers to Harry “just relax Harry. It’ll only be you and me going back to the room. Okay? I was supposed to tell you sooner, but I was so distracted with everyone that I forgot.” Harry feels a bit better and relaxes a bit, but still holds onto him tightly. Louis coos and whispers into his ear “I’ll be with you the whole time, it's going to be okay. You can hold me as tight as you need to, for as long as you need, okay? Worst thing is that you might need some medicine or a cream put on the spot that is infected. It could also just be extremely irritated from something. He knows you're scared of medical professionals too, which was the main reason I wasn't trusting him.” Harry nods his head, relaxes more and lets go of Louis neck.

They all head to the other building. Louis leads them straight to the elevators. Louis says “we’re going to the fourth floor, just so everyone is aware. I don't know how big these elevators are.” They have to split up into two groups. Louis make sure Harry is with him, in the one elevator and make sure no one is in the doorway before hitting the button for the fourth floor.

On the fourth floor, the first group is waiting, looking back and forth to figure out where to go. They all exit the elevators. Liam and Zayn do a people count. Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina, Kristen, Madison and Mallory arrive, giggling. Liam looks relieved to see them. Louis smirks and says “glad I told everyone the floor.” Annabelle giggles and says “me too.”

Nathaniel’s office is one of them; there is only asthma and allergy or primary care. Louis chooses primary care since he's pretty certain that's what Harry said he was. 

Lucas' pov:

In the lobby, Lucas gasps and goes right to his favorite nurse ever. She gasps, comes around and hugs him. She asks if he's the one Nathaniel is seeing. Lucas shakes his head no and points to Harry. She just smiles, nods her head and leaves the lobby. 

Lucas sits down with Niall, Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina, Zayn and Liam. Louis checks Harry in with the nurse. She smiles and has them sit down while they wait. Shawn, Madison, Mallory, Kristen and Sidney sit down too. Lucas texts Kevin, I'm at Nathaniel's office right now!! Kevin responds fuck!! I'll come rescue you, right now. Lucas responds I'm fine, I'm fine, it's for Harry. I'm just waiting in the lobby, his nurse still works for him. Kevin responds O M G, I'm shook. Lucas responds you need to join my group. Kevin responds they push me away though with a sad emoji. Lucas huffs and puts his phone away. 

Normal pov:

The nurse lets Nathaniel know that Harry's there now. Nathaniel thanks her, finishes up with his current patient and then calls Samantha again. Samantha says “what Nathaniel?” Nathaniel says “I might need to borrow the ultrasound machine today. If it's not an infection or an object obstruction, than it's something else.” Samantha understands who he is talking about and agrees to bring one over as well as some infection medications as well as ones for an allergic reaction. Nathaniel thanks her and hangs up.

Harry's pov:

Harry's stomach feels like it's in knots, of anxiety and fear. Louis tries to calm Harry down. Harry ends up texting Jennifer I'm really scared and freaking out.

Harry and Louis wait near the others. Harry hears voices and hides in Louis’ chest. Louis just tires to comfort Harry. As soon as the voices are out of the lobby, Harry keeps his head hidden tightly. 

Louis kisses Harry's head and whispers into his ear “can you handle this?” Harry whispers “not really, but I'm in so much pain.” Louis whispers “oh love, it's going to be okay.” 

They go into the back with Nathaniel and into an exam room. Harry tires to breathe, and relax. Harry hates pelvic exams because all of the touching of his most private areas, feels way more intimate than Harry's comfortable with.

Harry and Louis sit down in the two chairs near the bed while Nathaniel sits down on the stool. Nathaniel assures Harry he's not checking him in this room, he just wanted to talk to them first. Harry calms down instantly because the bed is a normal one, which he hates, not one that starts low to the ground and can go up if needed.

Nathaniel says “did you have a chance to think about what I asked you to think about having me tell him?” Harry remembers, gasps and says “no, I completely forgot because I was so distracted with everyone else.” Harry thinks about it and says “yeah, you can tell him about it.”

Nathaniel smiles and thanks Harry for letting him know. Nathaniel says “Louis, Harry has a form of post traumatic stress disorder.” Louis looks absolutely shocked, hugs Harry and says “what kind of post traumatic stress disorder?” Nathaniel says “cptsd, it's a more complicated form that happens with children who have been traumatized.” Louis says “oh my god. What kind of monster could’ve hurt Harry like that?” 

Nathaniel says “some very nasty doctors, who hurt him at a very young age.” Louis says “with stethoscopes?” Nathaniel says “no, that and white coats he associates with those people from the past.” Harry whispers “private area exams, that's what they did.” Louis looks surprised and asks why? Harry shrugs, he doesn't know why, and also he's curious about why Nathaniel wanted to stop seeing him, but Louis is finally calming down with Nathaniel, so Harry doesn't want to ask him that with Louis present.

Louis’ pov:

Louis realizes why Samantha would’ve been a bad idea too. Louis says “I'm sorry, I'm still trying to process this whole cptsd, is there anything else they did that I should be aware of? I really don't want to trigger Harry's cptsd or say something that could upset him.” Nathaniel understands, it's a lot to process, but the sound of gloves is the only sound that really upsets him. 

Harry's pov:

Harry notices the stethoscope on the bed and shrieks. Nathaniel asks what's wrong, and looks around the room frantically trying to figure out what's upsetting Harry. Harry just whimpers and points to the bed. Louis says “Harry, sweetheart, what's scaring you?” Nathaniel sees it and curses. Nathaniel moves them to a different room quickly. Harry calms down because there's no stethoscopes. Nathaniel double checks the entire room too. Louis says “what was it?” Harry just shivers and whispers “stethey.” 

Nathaniel apologizes for not realizing it was on the bed and says “so you mentioned three names. Can I ask why your mom took you to two brand new people?” 

Harry says “I don't know, she told me you were already gone.” Nathaniel says “how old were you?” Harry says “16 or 17.” Nathaniel says “was Jennifer still around?” Harry gasps and says “yes.” Nathaniel says “then that means I was too, and I would’ve had no problem seeing you last minute.” Harry says “but mum said that you didn't want to keep seeing me at 14.” 

Nathaniel says “hun, that's interesting, because she told my nurse and then me, that you didn't want to keep seeing me.” Harry gasps and says “when?!” Nathaniel says “in the summer, right before the school year.” Harry says “no way?” Nathaniel says “yes way, but to be fair I did probably upset her pretty badly.” Harry asks how. Nathaniel says “I told her that she needed to have a certain chat with you or I would.” Harry gasps and says “ooh, this mystery just gets better and better. What was this chat that she was supposed to have with me about?” Nathaniel says “quite a few.” Harry says “oh?” 

Nathaniel says “one chat I asked her to have with you was about puberty.” Harry gasps and says “never had that chat.” Nathaniel says “chat about your body.” Harry gasps again and says “also never had that chat.” Nathaniel says “but she promised she would finally tell you.” Louis snorts and says “clearly, she didn't tell him.” Harry giggles and says “hmm, let's call her!! And confront her.” Nathaniel says “great idea!!”

They call his mum, to confront her. She apologizes for tricking both of them, she was hoping that they wouldn't talk today, at all. Considering his boyfriend is William and she highly doubted he’d ever leave them alone for a minute. Louis squawks and says “I'm right here in the room you know!!! And they figured it out so fast, it's not even funny.” Harry asks her why she did it. 

Anne sighs and says “I was scared, to tell you, I always have been terrified of telling you the whole truth. You were my baby, you still are my baby. In the end, Nathaniel said that you were beyond old enough to know, you’d proved so much that you could handle big secrets, and it was time to stop stalling. I’m pretty stubborn, I was wanting to be selfish and I wasn't thinking about you. He wanted to tell you a year later when I dragged you there, but you were still under sixteen. I knew I had that to my advantage, so I threatened him into not telling you because I didn't give consent to the talk. I knew I could twist it into people assuming it was a sex talk. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced an end to you seeing Nathaniel, all because I wasn't ready. I'm still not ready, but it's clear that you are beyond ready to know and I'm okay with that.”

Harry thanks her for finally being okay with him knowing. Harry rolls his eyes and still doesn't understand what she's been sheltering him from for years. They say goodbye to each other, and then hang up. Louis offers to give them time alone. Harry pouts and wants Louis to stay a bit longer. Louis giggles and agrees to stay for a little bit longer. Harry grins and says “thanks.” 

Louis’ pov:

Nathaniel asks Harry if he's been using any products that are different brands out here than ones he’d use at home, like soap.

Harry blushes and says “um…”. Harry covers his eyes with his arms in complete embarrassment and says “there's bath bombs in the bathroom in mine and Zayn's room at the palace.” 

Louis looks surprised and says “wait, what else is in your room?” Harry smirks and says “a bunch of girl stuff.” Louis says “oh my god, are you and Zayn in the twins room?” Harry grins and says “yep!! Why?” Louis huffs and says “they're going to kill my mother for letting Nancy use their room.” Harry bursts into giggles and says “the scented ones are the best.”

Harry's pov:

Nathaniel lets him know that some people are actually allergic to scented bath bombs. Louis gently uncovers Harry's face, smiles softly and says “hmm, guess that means you need special bath bombs that aren't scented. Special presents for you, eh?”

Harry grins at that and says “yay, finally.” Louis giggles. 

Harry says “so…where’s Jennifer's office?” Nathaniel says “she's got her own office here.” Harry gasps and says “no way?” Nathaniel says “yes way, I mean she technically shares an office space, but there's only one other person.” Harry asks where. Nathaniel explains that it's in another building, but it's also connected to the hospital. Harry grins at that information.

Louis just smiles at him. Harry is expecting more questions and says “next question?” Nathaniel says “I don't have anymore that I can ask you in front of Louis.” Harry pouts badly and says “they haven't been too bad so far, I vote Lou stays.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis wonders if Harry's nervous about being alone with Nathaniel. Louis smirks and says “okay then, I will stay.” Nathaniel says “alright, that's fine. So did you learn anything about the subjects I asked your mother to talk to you about?” Harry smirks and says “yes, in sex ed.” Nathaniel says “did we have a repeat of year one?” Harry pouts and says “unfortunately no, they wouldn't even call on me for my questions for fear that I’d go nuts.” 

Louis giggles and says “can't be any worse than Zayn's year one story, he pulled his pants down in class.” Harry gasps at that. Louis says “no, he didn't show his dick, but it was still pretty epic. The teachers assumed that's where he was going, but Zayn got upset since he just wanted to show off the boxers with a super hero on them.” Harry bursts out laughing and slaps his knee. Harry says “that's a good one.” 

Nathaniel says “I seriously don't think you’d be comfortable with the rest of the questions in front of him.” Harry says “try me.” Nathaniel says “have you inserted any foreign objects into your body?” Harry squeaks, blushes and says “no.” Nathaniel says “okay then.” Louis bursts into giggles and says “are you sure Harold? Not even a butt plug?” Harry squeaks again and says “Lou!!” Harry squeals this time because this subject is not appropriate!!! Louis giggles. Nathaniel giggles too. Harry gasps and says “you asked those on purpose.” Nathaniel says “no I didn't, those were more appropriate questions to ask in front of him.” Harry says “I highly doubt that.”

Harry's pov:

Harry instantly regrets his life choices as soon as Nathaniel says “don't worry, we’ll get back to that subject when he's gone.” Harry squeals and says “I swear to god, I have not.” Nathaniel says “are you positive?” Harry says “absolutely positively sure, I have not put any foreign objects into my body.” Nathaniel smirks at him. Harry says “I hate you, don't even ask.” Louis bursts into giggles and says “oh no Nathaniel, please continue. I mean I myself have dabbled in exploration.” Harry squeals more and says “with what?!” Louis says “cooking for the first time in the palace, I almost burnt the kitchen down you know.” Harry sighs in relief, because he already knew that and it wasn't a sexual thing that he was imply.

Nathaniel says “interesting story Louis.” Louis grins and says “thank you.” Nathaniel says “better question, do you want to talk about anything in particular in front of Louis?” 

Harry says “well that's all we have time for, right Louis?” Louis giggles and says “Harry, I'm going to give you alone time with him.” Harry pouts epically. Louis kisses his head and whispers into his ear “hey, sooner I leave, sooner you two can talk. I think he has more serious questions to ask you love, okay? You’ve got ten years worth of things to talk about, alright?” Harry nods his head and whispers “yeah, you’re right.” Louis smiles, smirks and says “oh and be honest about the foreign objects sweetheart, otherwise you’ll be even more humiliated later if it is one that is causing you all of this pain.” Louis winks. Harry says “fuck you.” Louis smirks and leaves the room.

As soon as Louis’ gone, Nathaniel moves closer to Harry, and says “so what's been going on since I last saw you? Did you have anymore really light bleeding or anything at all?” Harry blushes and says “um yeah. It happened between 16 and 17. I woke up fine, and then I felt kinda light headed, so I went to the bathroom and there was so much blood.” Nathaniel says “did it stop? What did your mom do? What did she tell you?” 

Harry sniffs and says “she said she didn't know why I was bleeding, and she offered to take me to this new doctor, that she had found. Doctor Grey, he wasn't willing to accept the anxiety, and I didn't let him anywhere near me.” Nathaniel rubs his knees and whispers “oh sweetie, how long did it last?” Harry whispers “5 whole days, I thought I was going to die.” Nathaniel comforts Harry, and says “did you have it again a month later?” Harry says “no, like 3 months later, 4 days, but a lot less.” Nathaniel says “did you ask to see anyone again?” Harry nods his head and says “between 17 and 18, I asked to see someone again. It was still happening after 5 days, mum took me to see Jason. He was really nice, didn't wear anything, but he scared me so badly.” Harry starts crying. Nathaniel wipes away his tears and says “it's okay if you can't handle talking about it.” Harry whispers “he just kept insisting that he needed to check everything. I kept refusing.”

Nathaniel whispers “what happened?” Harry whispers “Mom said that enough was enough, I clearly didn't trust him and that he wasn't listening to me.” 

Nathaniel comforts Harry and says “oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry honey.” Harry calms down and sniffles. Nathaniel says “did Jason give up at that point?” Harry nods his head and whispers “yeah, and Brown just refused to see me.”

They talk about Louis instead for a bit, and what Harry's told him. Harry's too scared to tell him about his like of feminine clothing. Nathaniel asks what's scaring him. Harry admits he's afraid Louis will react badly. Nathaniel thinks that's fair, but he should give Louis a chance at least. Harry promises that he’ll think about telling Louis, when the time is right.

Louis’ pov:

Louis leaves the room and heads to the lobby. They're all surprised he left Harry alone. Louis smiles, promises that Harry should be okay, and if he's not, Louis trusts Nathaniel to come get him. Shawn freaks out, he doesn't trust anyone. Louis pulls Shawn away from everyone, all of the way across the room.

The lobby door opens. Samantha opens the door to the lobby and smiles at them. The nurse is surprised to see her, but asks what's up. Samantha just motions her into the hallway. The nurse returns and holds the door open. Samantha pushes an ultrasound machine into the office. Samantha says “would’ve been a million times easier to send the patient down to x ray department for this, no?” 

The nurse says “nope, extremely worth you pushing this all of the way here.” Samantha says “oh really? Worth everyone staring at me in the elevator?” She says “more than worth it, patient that might need it has cptsd.” Samantha says “oh, okay, wait what's that?” She sighs and says “big fancy word to mean that all of their earliest memories are partly or all traumatic experiences.” Samantha winces and says “that's just horrible.” 

She sighs and says “I know, it's why I can't watch any of the selection since that first week. Like if they couldn't handle or accept the laws to the throne, then how could they even begin to respect laws that his grandparents worked so hard to make happen? You know?” Samantha says “oh I know.” They both leave the lobby.

Louis frowns deeply, the reality of what Harry's been through, is so much worse than anything he's ever gone through. It makes Louis feel guilty for ever saying that his life has been rough because he found out he was a prince at 16. Here is Harry Edward Styles, whose been mentally traumatized as a child, that's now 24 and still doesn't know anything about his body. Louis turns his attention back to Shawn and says “tell me what happened the other day, in your view.” 

Shawn says “so there was a nurse near me and Harry, she did have a stethoscope on her neck, but Harry only flinched after she put on gloves. He was also flinching a lot around Stacey, who was going through a whole complicated process to touch clothes that were coming here to you.” Louis says “oh?” Shawn says “yes, I need to go back there and make sure this fool knows Harry's subconsciously afraid of gloves.” Louis says "Shawn, I trust Harry when he says it was a white coat that bothered him. You need to trust Harry too and if you keep trying to go into the back, I'll have to send you to the palace." Shawn says "fine, I'll trust Harry." Louis says "thank you." Louis escorts him back to the others. 

Louis hugs Sidney and quietly whispers into her ear “would you feel better back at the palace? Edward is there, Fredrick is there, me mum is there. Shawn needs to go back there right now.” Sidney agrees instantly. Louis gives Liam directions to the elevators from there, to get back to the main floor of the main building. Liam thanks him.

Harry's pov:

Nathaniel says “so what happened sweetie? After all of that?” Harry says “I ended up asking Gemma for help, and she showed me the pads, I thought they were for spotting only. Gemma said no, it's for all bleeding, and to change it ever couple of hours, or every time I went pee, whatever was easier. And that it would stop, after a week. It was gone the next day.” Nathaniel writes it down and asks “when did you get it again?” Harry whispers “like two months later, and then one month later, and then three months later.” Nathaniel whispers “have you been keeping track of them?” 

Harry shakes his head no and whispers “this year it came more often, but it stopped after 4 months in a row.” Nathaniel asks what months. Harry whispers “came January, then May, July, August, September, October.” Nathaniel asks if he tried anything new at the palace. Harry grins, shakes his head no and says “Gemma gave me four whole bags of pads, she had bought them for herself, but I told her it came in July, then again in August and she squealed, before trying to remain calm.” 

Nathaniel is surprised, and asks if he put any foreign objects in himself while he was bleeding? Harry whispers “no, Gemma already caught me inserting a foreign object in July, told me it was so bad to do because I could not only hurt myself, but make it bleed more.” 

Harry leaves out the fact that Gemma told mum and mom wanted to look down there, but Harry completely went into a severe panic attack and only calmed down with Jennifer's reassurances over the phone. Jennifer even told his mother what to say to reassure Harry, and she apologized for making him panic, plus making him think that she was trying to act like a medical professional. Jennifer thanked mum, a lot, for calling her. Mum just thanked Jennifer for preventing Harry from cycling into an asthma attack. 

Nathaniel whispers “have you been itching or scratching yourself at all?” Harry nods his head and whispers “yeah, especially after baths.” Nathaniel whispers “have you scratched it to the point of bleeding at all?” Harry whispers “no.” Nathaniel whispers “when's the last time you used one of the bath bombs that's scented?”

Harry whispers “Saturday or Sunday of last weekend, Zayn wasn't around, it was the only time I had the room all to myself.” Nathaniel finds a desk calendar and says “when did the October one happen?” Harry blushes and whispers “started and ended right before I left.” Nathaniel whispers “which was how many weeks ago?” Harry whispers “like the first week in October.”

Nathaniel says “do you have to pee at all?” Harry whispers “no.” Nathaniel says “okay sweetie, I promise we’ll try to get to the bottom of the pain before you leave, unless it's a bladder infection then that might take a few days.” Harry looks surprised, nods his head and whispers “okay.” 

Nathaniel shuts the file, puts it on the counter and gets more sheets out. Nathaniel pulls out a pillow too, before putting it at the top of the bed. Nathaniel shows Harry what two ties to connect, and promises to do the third one that's inside when he comes back with Louis. Harry smiles and says “okay, thanks.” Nathaniel leaves the room.

Harry feels hurt, he really wanted more answers than that. Harry just stays right where he is, trying to cope with everything he told Nathaniel, only for okay, when, how long and when did it happen again, only to repeat and repeat.

Louis’ pov:

Louis tells Liam away from everyone, to take Shawn, Kristen, Madison, Mallory and Sidney back down to the second floor, go to the elevators they have been taking, go to the entrance and have them go with security back to the palace. Liam asks why. Louis quietly whispers super quietly “Shawn's trying to get back there, against Harry's wishes. Harry needs a pelvic exam, and right now, Shawn’s putting up such a fight that I fear he’ll defy Harry's wishes for none of us to see in that area.” Liam is shocked and agrees quickly. Louis whispers quietly “if he asks, say I'm worried he's going to interfere with Harry's wishes and I’d rather be safe than sorry.” Liam agrees.

Nathaniel walks out into the lobby and asks for Louis. Louis goes with him back into the hallway. Nathaniel shuts the door. 

They walk down the hallway and Louis says “do you have a plan of some sort?” Nathaniel says “excuse me?” Louis rolls his eyes and says “a plan to figure out what's wrong with Harold.” Nathaniel says “I have thoughts, but it's completely up to Harry.” Louis says “completely up to Harold? You do realize what you said? You’re going to leave every decision up to Harold?!!”

Harry's pov:

Harry hears Louis freaking out at Nathaniel. Harry giggles. There's a knock on the door and Harry pokes his head out. Nathaniel says “you alright?” Harry shakes his head no. Nathaniel leaves Louis in the hallway, much to Louis’ protests. Nathaniel sits down and says quietly “you alright honey?” Harry shakes his head no. 

Nathaniel asks what's bugging him. Harry tells him that he's just feeling really anxious, he's scared that Louis could interfere in everything. He's scared Louis won't listen. He's scared because he's in so much pain. Nathaniel reassures Harry that they’ll have one more chat with Louis, to make sure he's aware not to interfere, or he’ll upset him. Harry nods his head. Nathaniel says quietly “I know you're in a ton of pain sweetheart, and I'm sorry if I scared you a bit with the questions. You liked breaks, I know that, it’ll be okay. I'm not going to hurt you.” Harry whispers “are you going to talk to me a lot more later?” Nathaniel whispers “sweetheart, you’ll probably barely be able to handle peaking and medicine if it's an infection. I did ask Samantha to bring the ultrasound machine that's portable from her office, and infection medicines, since I don't have the ones she does.” Harry calms down and whispers “oh.”

Harry finishes processing everything and says “ultrasound machine?” Nathaniel says “to look at your organs that I can't see from just peaking.” Harry looks confused and whispers “what organs?” 

Nathaniel whispers “sex organs, remember that I said I wanted your mom to talk to you about your body or me?” Harry nods his head. Nathaniel whispers “that included changes with puberty.” Harry whispers “oh.” Nathaniel whispers “you probably don't even remember why you hate these, which is okay, it's been quite a few years.” 

Harry is relieved to hear him say that, because he doesn't remember at all, besides that it's his private area. Harry sighs and whispers “okay, because I don't really.” Nathaniel nods his head, and whispers “that's alright honey, I could get a mirror too, incase you’d like to watch or see.” Harry looks surprised but whispers “wait, what?” Nathaniel says “sweetie, you were under 16 the last time I saw you. I had to ask your mother permission first and if she said no, then it was completely not happening or being discussed.” Harry gasps in shock and whispers “bring Louis in here!!”

Nathaniel brings Louis into the room before shutting the door. Louis says “what's going on?” Harry says “I just found out something shocking.” Louis says “what's that Harold?” Harry says “did you know, that in the UK, if you're under sixteen, doctors have to ask your parents permission?” Louis says “pretty much sweetie, that's with everything when you're a minor.” Harry gasps and says “you mean, if she hadn't lied to me, I could’ve seen you instead of Jason?” Nathaniel says “yes.” Harry says “and I would’ve been over sixteen, so mum wouldn't have been able to interfere?” Nathaniel says “yes, but that didn't happen.” Harry huffs and says “it's okay.” Harry grins and says “this is kind of exciting, yet so freaky and scary at the same time. Is everything that I know a lie or just only half true?” Nathaniel says “pretty much.” Harry gasps and says “okay, you can go.” They both leave the room.


	17. Chapter 17: Louis witnesses Harry having a panic attack for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis witnesses a panic attack and thinks that Harry’s going to faint. Louis finally starts to understand just how bad Harry’s anxiety with medical professionals is and what Harry actually needs. Louis doesn’t know that it’s just the tip of the entire truth.

Louis’ pov:

In the hallway, Samantha asks if everything's alright with Harry. Louis smiles, nods his head and says “he’s still processing some things, but he seems okay.” Nathaniel smiles and leaves the area for some reason.

Harry's pov:

Harry pinches himself because his line of thoughts is going ballistic. Mainly the part of him that can't wait to have kids, that really wants him to be a girl and pregnant. Harry scolds his mind for getting a head of it's self. 

Harry takes deep breaths and then starts to take off his shirt. Harry takes off his shoes next. Harry takes off his pants and really wishes he hadn't chosen to wear panties. Harry just hides them in his clothes, then moves the other chair to not give Louis any choices of where he's going.

Harry picks the robe gown, puts it on and ties the side as well as the bottom. It pops open. Harry tries to tie it all over again and then gives up before tying the outside. Harry throws one sheet over his lap, then a second one to wrap it up better and then puts the third one where the gown isn't cooperating. Harry lies down on the pillow to keep himself completely covered.

Harry says “done!!” Louis pokes his head in first, grins and says “hi.” Harry says “hi” and blushes. Louis walks over, kisses his forehead and says “do you need help with the gown?” Harry shakes his head no. 

Nathaniel walks in, shuts the door and washes his hands before walking over to the bed. Nathaniel says “you alright?” Harry shakes his head no. Nathaniel asks what's wrong. Harry says “gown.” Nathaniel asks if he can fix it for Harry. Harry nods his head frantically. Nathaniel helps Harry fix all of the ties, and it turns out Harry was tying it in ways that it doesn't go. Nathaniel fixes the bottom one for Harry too. 

Harry starts to calm down a bit instantly, but he's hit with more pain. Harry whimpers and holds his stomach. Louis moves closer, sits down on the bed with Harry and runs a hand through his hair. Harry just smiles at Louis. Louis holds Harry's hands and kisses both of them. Harry blushes and wants to hide. Louis just smirks at him, wiggles his eyebrows and says “so Nathaniel, what kind of objects could you possibly find in dear Harold, today?”

Harry squeals in embarrassment, blushes so hard and says “LOU!!” Louis just bursts out laughing and says “I'm sorry, you just seemed tense and I thought I’d help break the ice.” Nathaniel “well, what objects do you think I might fine, Louie?” Louis smirks and says “my money is on a sex toy.” Harry squeals in embarrassment and says “I don't own any sex toys.” Louis gasps and says “fuck, no way? I thought out of everyone in the competition, you’d be the one with the biggest collection of sex toys!!”

Harry blushes so red and says “oh my god. Not true.” Louis says “so you don't even finger yourself?!” Harry's eyes bug out so wide. Harry smacks him and says “stop saying I do all of these dirty things!!!” Louis gasps and says “oh come on, I’ve seen the way you eat bananas, it's like straight out of a gay porno.” 

Harry squeals while blushing and covers his entire face before asking Nathaniel to handle this imposter. 

Nathaniel says “alright, alright, enough Louis.” Louis says “what did I do wrong?” Harry just keeps his face hidden to try to calm down. Nathaniel says “you’re upsetting poor Harry here. And you’re going to have to force me to kick you out since you're clearly making him uncomfortable.”

Louis says “but I'm just teasing him, you teased him even worse.” Harry says “no, he just knew I was lying.” Louis gasps, pulls his arms down and says “so there is something stuck in you?” Harry whines “Louis!! Stop it, god.” Louis says “I'm sorry; I just don't want you to be in pain anymore.” Harry says “I swear there is nothing inside of me, I'm not stupid, I’ve already been given the talk about objects inside of me about a hundred million times Lou.” Louis blushes so hard and turns beat red. Harry smirks and says “I can turn the tables on you now, what are you thinking?” Louis says “you trying to shove shit inside of you as a young teenager.” Harry gasps and says “ew, I never would’ve done that.” Louis snorts and says “I don't believe you.” Harry sits up and squeals “Nathaniel!!” Nathaniel says “okay, alright, Louis please stop, you’re upsetting Harry. Seriously, I'm going to have to kick you out for making Harry so uncomfortable.” Louis gulps and shuts up finally. 

Harry says “you may continue.” Nathaniel says “I don't have any more questions, so whenever you’re ready.” Harry just whimpers. Nathaniel says “I know it's hurting sweetheart, I know you're scared.” Louis agrees and asks if he can add something. Nathaniel tells him as long as it's appropriate. Louis says “I just want you to know I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere, unless you want more alone time to talk, then I’ll gladly give you that privacy. But until then, I'm right here. You can hold me as tight as you need to, okay?” Harry whispers “okay.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis asks Nathaniel if he can continue. Nathaniel agrees. Louis kisses Harry's hands and says quietly “I don't know about Nathaniel, but I personally am not a mind reader. You can correct me if I'm wrong.” Nathaniel giggles and says “I'm not one hundred percent a mind reader, but I think I’m pretty good at guessing with Harry.” Louis says “oh, well then, I guess this only applies to me, you might have to spell out what you need from me. Okay?” Harry bursts into giggles.

Harry's pov:

Harry says “I need breaks a lot, I just get so anxious and worried, that I just can't take any more for a few minutes.” 

Nathaniel says “he can usually handle it all in two to three stages.” Louis looks impressed and says “oh wow.” Harry grins. Nathaniel says “he can handle the first part usually well, and you can talk to him freely. Second and third, you really can't talk to him or distract him as much because it really upsets Harry.” Louis says “okay, got it. Anything else?” Nathaniel says “he’ll make eye contact with you most likely because he needs a break.” Louis says “oh, okay, well that's really good to know.” Harry smiles. Louis kisses his head and says “what do you mean by whenever he's ready?” Harry grins and smirks. Nathaniel says “it just means that he'll tell me when he's ready.” Louis says “oh, okay.”

Nathaniel says “just lie down whenever you're ready, okay?” Harry says “okay.” Nathaniel moves the lamp toward the bed before washing his hands again and grabbing a few gloves.

Harry shuts his eyes, focuses on breathing and then lies down. Louis smiles and whispers into his ear “hi.” Harry smiles, tilts his head towards Louis and whispers “hi.” Louis moves a bit so that Harry can just see him without moving his head around too much. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis isn't sure if he's allowed to watch Nathaniel at all or what, so he keeps his focus completely on Harry. Nathaniel tells Harry to relax and breathe. Harry nods his head and breathes a bit deeper. Louis peaks since Harry's eyes are now shut and holds onto Harry's hands. Louis turns his focus back to Harry. Louis whispers into Harry's ear “you alright?” Harry just smiles and whispers “yeah.”

Louis notices Nathaniel moving Harry's legs into a bent position and rubbing Harry's knees. Louis doesn't say or do anything, just keeps letting Harry hold his hands.

Nathaniel says “I’m going to try to put the gloves on quietly.” Nathaniel tries so hard to not make any noise that they end up making more noise. 

Harry's pov:

Harry feels Nathaniel moving his legs gently and rubbing his knees over the sheets to help calm him down

Nathaniel warns Harry about the gloves and apologizes quickly after they make noises; obviously he failed at being quiet. Harry giggles because the next one sounds like it's farting. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis smiles fondly at him for being so amused by farting noises.

Nathaniel asks Harry over the sheets if he can check him. Harry squeezes his eyes shut and says “yes.” Harry squeezes Louis hands right away. Louis is taken by surprise, but he can handle the small discomfort of Harry's death grip holding his hands out of fear; since Harry's being so brave just because he's in so much pain.

Harry's pov:

Harry calms down when he realizes that Nathaniel is keeping his promise so far to only peak. Harry relaxes more.

Harry's eyes bug out at the feeling of Nathaniel touching his balls. Nathaniel tells Harry to relax, he’s just looking under for infections. Harry says “oh” and calms down pretty quickly. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis quickly realizes that Harry's not aroused at all because otherwise this would be going so much quicker. Louis would totally be aroused with this man touching him.

Harry makes direct eye contact with Louis. Louis smiles and says “I think he needs a break, but I'm not sure.” Nathaniel asks Harry if he needs a break. Harry nods his head a lot. Louis says “yes.” Nathaniel stops, pulls down the sheet and takes off the gloves before throwing them away. Nathaniel washes his hands again.

Harry's pov:

Harry takes the time to try to calm down again. Harry says “are you done with that part yet?” Nathaniel says “yes, I don't see any signs of infection so far.” Harry sighs in relief. Harry lets go of Louis’ hands. Louis smiles, kisses Harry's head and just stays silent. Nathaniel moves and says “can I ask you a question?” Harry says “um…sure.” Nathaniel says “how many weeks have you been out here?” Harry says “six weeks.” Nathaniel says “thinking back on those six weeks, how often did you use the scented bath bombs or any other bath bombs?” 

Harry blushes so hard and says “well the first three weeks out here were pretty stressful; I mean that last week involved stressful situations for me.” Louis just smirks. Harry says “first week, like 3 of them, second week, 3 of them, third week, seven.” Nathaniel says “how many were scented those three weeks?” Harry sits up, moves his legs and says “all of them were scented.” Harry grins and lies back down. Louis giggles. 

Nathaniel says “did you itch, scratch or use an object in any of those three weeks?” Harry blushes so hard, squeals, covers his face and says “not telling.” Louis stays too quiet. Harry looks at him and says “where's your comment?!” Louis says “oh no, I thought this was a conversation I should not be hearing.” Harry says “fine, I might’ve itched myself a bit too much or scratched myself on accident one of those weeks.” 

Harry doesn't even blush this time but smirks, proud that he didn't let it slip that he fingered his asshole for the first time since he had gotten it so clean in the tub. Harry grins and giggles at his little secrets.

Louis pov: 

Louis quickly remembers that Zayn could get a heat soon, and asks his mum to send Stacey, Margret or Whitney out for one more heat kit. His mother responds I have two more left, why? Louis responds just making sure. Louis apologizes for texting his mum about something he forgot to text her about earlier.

Harry just giggles at Louis and says “it's okay.” Harry smirks. Nathaniel says “I can tell you're hiding something, what did you do?” Harry squeals and his jaw drops. Harry huffs, pouts and says “I'm not telling.” 

Harry still is smirking, and giggles evilly this time. Nathaniel says “Harry…what did you do?” Harry lies down, cover his face with his arms and says “if you insist, I um.” Harry just stops mid-sentence and his face turns bright red. 

Harry's pov:

Harry tries to word what he did in his brain first. Harry says "I was taking a bath, so I got myself really clean and then um, kind of ah...pushed my finger into my butt for the first time." Louis says "really?" Harry blushes and says "really." Nathaniel says "that explains why you had that look." Harry squeals and says "was I that obvious?!" Louis says "yes Harold, you were that obvious." Nathaniel says "can I ask if it was a scented bath bomb?" Harry says "it probably was!!" 

Nathaniel is thinking of a question to ask Harry, but then he notices Louis and obviously decides it's a better question to ask another time. Harry realizes he likes having Louis there, because Nathaniel's too afraid to ask him prying questions, probably about the bleeding, which Louis really doesn't need to know about. Louis says “what's wrong love?” Harry says “just thinking.” Harry snaps out of his thoughts when they both want to know what he's thinking. Harry just glares at them both for interrupting his thoughts. Harry says “well you interrupted my train of thought, so there for you don't get to know what I was thinking about.” 

Louis pov:

Louis feels like Harry's in a head space, but he's not exactly sure. Louis looks towards Nathaniel who is now farther away from the bed and reading something in Harry's file. Nathaniel gets up and says “I’ll be right back” and leaves the room without the file. Louis glances at Harry and wants to peak at what he wrote that he was re reading. Harry says “don't even think about it, Lewis.” Louis gasps, looks shocked and says “what do you mean?” Harry glares, sits up and gasps that his file has been left wide open on the counter. Louis says “that's a Pandora’s box for you, right there. Isn't it?” Harry shakes his head no and says “not really, I think I’ve stumped him though.” Louis giggles and highly doubts that Harry could’ve stumped him. 

Liam’s pov:

Liam looks at the time after Louis leaves, it's about 9:15. Liam says “Shawn, Madison, Mallory, Kristen, and Sidney, follow me, okay?” They're surprised, but follow Liam. Liam smiles and holds onto Sidney’s hand. Sidney grins and says “thanks for taking me out of there Li.” Liam says “no problem love, will you be okay at the palace?” Sidney grins and says “yes, Louis asked me right before he pulled you aside.” Liam says “good.”

Shawn doesn't feel comfortable leaving. Liam gets him into the elevator anyway and says “Louis felt like you were going to interfere with what Harry wanted, and he fears that you’d stop at nothing to get back there.”

Shawn gasps in shock and gulps. Liam hits the button for the second floor, walks them back to the hospital area and to the elevators they came to the NICU floor on. Liam hits the button for the main floor. Liam walks all of them past the visitors desk and out to the bus. Liam talks to security and informs them to not bring them back, unless directed by Nancy for a date. Security agrees to inform the queen as well as Nancy. Liam leaves and goes back to the elevator. Liam goes to the second floor, goes down the hallway to the other building and goes back up to the fourth floor. Liam finally gets back to the lobby.

They all are glad to see him. Zayn says “Samantha literally just left like ten minutes ago.” Liam says “wow. Sorry that took so long, I had to inform security not to bring them back unless directed by Nancy for a date.” 

Liam sits back down and quietly explains why the others needed to leave. Lucas just cries and gets upset with Shawn. The nurse helps to comfort Lucas and calms him down quietly away from them. Lucas giggles, agrees with her and thanks her. Lucas sits back down with them smiling now. The nurse leaves the lobby again.

Twenty minutes later, Niall and Zayn are getting worried about Harry. Liam asks what's wrong. Zayn is just scared because Harry's still back there. 

Niall’s scared because it's been almost a whole hour. They all go into the hallway at once. The nurse stops all of them and asks them all to please return to the lobby. They beg her to let them make sure Harry's okay. The nurse smiles and says “he's just fine, I promise.” That makes Lucas get upset and he starts demanding to see Louis. Liam agrees because Louis could tell them for sure that Harry's okay.

The doctor walks out of the room and asks if Samantha is still there. The nurse explains that Samantha had to go back to her office, she had a patient, and that she could come back after she's done with that patient. Nathaniel thanks her and then notices all of them. Nathaniel smiles and asks them what they're all doing. Liam says “just wanted to talk to Louis, that's all.” Nathaniel nods his head and goes back into the room. 

Harry's pov:

Harry's still deep in thoughts when he hears Liam tell Nathaniel that they want to speak to Louis. Harry just panics, shakes his head no and whimpers a bit. Louis moves right onto the bed right next to Harry's side and whispers “hey, hey, come here.” Harry lets Louis hold him in his arms. Harry feels on the verge of a panic attack. Louis whispers into his ear “ignore all of them, I'm not going anywhere. Okay?” Harry nods his head and wraps his arms around Louis’ neck. Louis whispers “do you trust me?” Harry whispers “yes.” Louis kisses his cheek and coaches him through breathing. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis appreciates Nathaniel letting him calm Harry down from his panic attack. Harry calms down completely, but still is very worried. Louis texts Liam, Harry's fine, he's just very, very scared Liam. I can't leave him, he really, really needs me right now. Don't tell them he's scared, we’re going to be here for quite a while, so maybe just take them to the family center instead of the lobby. Liam responds okay, thanks for telling me. I’ll let them know Harry's fine. Why's it taking so long? Louis responds Nathaniel seriously just started checking him and I swear it wasn't even two minutes before Harry was needing a break. Liam responds oh fucking Christ!! We’re going to be here for hours!! Louis responds I know, he's been talking for the last ten minutes it feels like about soap!! Liam bursts into laughter at that. Louis smirks. 

Harry's pov:

Louis puts his phone down on the chair and says “sorry love.” Louis kisses his forehead and says “they're going to go back to the lobby or head back to the family center. Okay?” Harry says “okay.” Harry sees that Nathaniel is also on his phone too. Nathaniel apologizes, Samantha left and he was just asking her if she planned on coming back. They both giggle and tell him it's fine. They hear Liam whistling. Liam says “Harry is fine, they can hear us in there! These walls aren't sound proof you know!!” Harry just bursts into giggles. Louis laughs out loud. Liam says “let’s go to the lobby, we’ll stay and wait for them. I'm sorry I suggested we leave, I didn't expect all of you to throw hissy fits.” The hallway goes silent again and the door to the lobby shuts. 

Harry keeps his arms around Louis’ neck. Harry's surprised that by holding onto his neck, he's freed up Louis hands to comfort him. 

Normal pov:

Nathaniel says “Harry?” Harry relaxes a lot. Nathaniel says “Louis?” Louis runs his hand through Harry's hair and rubs his back at the same time. Nathaniel tries again quieter “Harry, Louis?” Harry says “thanks.” Louis giggles and says “it's what I'm here for.” Harry giggles and smiles. Louis smiles back. 

Nathaniel just bursts into laughter. They ask what's so funny. Nathaniel just giggles more and says “I called your names twice, it was like you were in a bubble.” They both blush and apologize. Nathaniel tells them it's okay, but he's just going to have to be more aware of them getting into their own little bubble.

Harry's pov:

Harry lets go of Louis, and stops letting his brain go to what ifs. It's like what Louis says, it is what it is. Nathaniel says “I'm worried you two are going to get lost in your own bubble again.” Louis looks surprised and says “what's wrong with that?” Nathaniel sighs and says “Harry has head space tendencies.” Louis says “oh yeah, so just us being in our own bubble, you can't tell if it's a head space or just us.” Nathaniel says “yes, plus he has a much harder time with this part than the other.” Louis says “sorry, that's right, he’s gotta be able to listen to you.” Harry frowns and pouts epically. Harry whines that Louis is so good at distracting him and he just really really wants to be distracted for it. 

Louis’ pov:

Harry pouts harder and says “please? It's been ten years, I'm an adult now; I highly doubt I’d freak out.” Nathaniel looks very reluctant. Louis understands the laws here better than Harry, and says “love, I’ve got an idea, okay?” Harry says “okay.” Louis says “I think that you do still need him to ask your permission, so maybe I could still help comfort you, but just be more aware instead of completely focused on you one hundred percent.” Harry whispers “yeah, okay, that sounds good. But I still don't think it's going to be that bad, like I feel like I was anxious for nothing.” Nathaniel looks stunned speechless, and says “okay, but I will still stop if you need me to.” Harry smiles and says “okay, thank you.”

Harry's pov:

Nathaniel says “would you like me to talk you through everything?” Harry smiles and says “nope, I don't think that's necessary, I'm a lot older now.” Nathaniel’s jaw drops and he tries to regain his composure. Louis and Harry burst into giggles over that. 

Harry really doesn't feel anxious at all anymore, Nathaniel made everything sound a lot worse and Harry thinks he should be just fine without a break. 

Nathaniel says “alright then, but if you need me to talk you through things, I will.” Harry says “okay, I will.” Nathaniel says “okay, would you still like me to warn you about the gloves?” Harry says “yes please.” Nathaniel smiles and says “just making sure.” Harry smiles too and thanks him. Nathaniel tells him to lay down whenever he's ready. Harry says “okay.” Nathaniel stands up from his seat.

Harry lies down all of the way again. Louis moves back to the chair. Louis holds Harry's hand. Harry smiles and mouths “thanks.” Harry moves his own legs into a position. Nathaniel turns on the very bright light, moves the head part down more so that it's closer towards Harry and shinning very bright. Nathaniel grabs stuff out of a drawer that Harry can't see, and places them onto the bed. Nathaniel washes his hands before grabbing one of the sheets from the counter and sitting down on the stool. Nathaniel warns Harry that he's moving the bed extender out. Harry just looks confused, but understands when he hears the sound it makes. Harry flinches. Nathaniel apologizes, he can't make that part move any quieter or change the noise of it. Nathaniel says “I'm putting on the gloves now.” Harry says “okay.”

Louis’ pov:

Nathaniel moves the lube bottle and the gloves onto the extended part. Nathaniel moves the three sheets back and asks Harry for permission to move his legs. Harry is surprised, but agrees. Nathaniel moves Harry's feet and says “can you move your butt closer?” Harry moves his butt a little bit and looks at Louis confused. Louis shrugs, he doesn't have any clue really.

Harry's pov:

Harry realizes his hips aren't close enough now, since he pulled out the bed extender. Harry still doesn't understand why he did that, he could perfectly reach Harry before. Harry just doesn't get Nathaniel's method or reasoning right now, but oh well. Nathaniel stands by his knees and moves a sheet in between his legs and under his dick. Harry thinks that's just absolutely unnecessary.

Nathaniel finally sits down and says “are you ready?” Harry says “yes.” Nathaniel looks over the sheets and says “are your hips relaxed?” Harry relaxes his stomach and butt as well as legs, since he's guessing that's what he means. Nathaniel thanks him and says “can I check you now?” Harry says “yes, I'm good.” Harry smiles up at Louis. Louis smiles back and kisses his forehead. 

Nathaniel reminds Harry that he's just looking and that he can tell him to stop at any point, or ask him to talk Harry through it. Harry agrees and thanks him. 

Nathaniel looks to Louis. Louis smiles and holds Harry's hands. Nathaniel smiles, looks back down under the sheet and Harry feels his fingers gently touch his pee area opening. Harry feels him touch the hood and inspect the area. Harry gasps at the touch. Nathaniel asks him if he's okay, or just surprised. Harry says “bit surprised, sorry.” Nathaniel looks over and says “breathe.” Harry looks surprised and confused. Harry understands in seconds when he lifts up the sensitive hood and says “I'm sorry, there's lots of folds here.” Harry says a bit breathless “it's alright.” 

Louis says “what are you touching?” Harry says “he's touching the pee hole and looking at it.” Nathaniel snorts and says “I haven't even gotten to that opening yet.” Harry gasps in surprise and says “no way?” Nathaniel says “yes way, still on the very very outer skin folds.” Harry moans and says “fucking christ, this is going to take forever.” Louis giggles and says “have some patience Harold, in my opinion, I think you’ve gotten off easy so far.” Harry says “what do you mean?” Louis says “I don't even think he checked your balls.” Harry says “he did though, wasn't that bad at all.” Louis gasps and says “but.” Nathaniel says “Louie, just hush it, please, don't frighten Harry by talking about adult ones that you’ve had.”

Harry gasps again. Nathaniel says “want me to talk you through this yet?” Harry says “yes please, I don't know why you listened to me!!” Nathaniel says “hey, you asked me not to, I'm not about to try to argue with you anymore than I did.” Harry huffs and says “meanie!!” Louis giggles. Nathaniel apologizes, and says “so far, it just looks a bit red, but no signs of infection yet.” Harry feels him moving two parts of skin farther apart and Nathaniel says “need a break or are you okay?” Harry says “break, break.” Nathaniel says “okay, alright.” Nathaniel pulls his hands away. 

Harry sighs in relief and squeezes his legs shut. Harry says “next time, don't even listen to me, just give me a break.” Nathaniel says “okay, alright. Do you want to watch at all?” Harry frowns and says “why would I want to watch?! I can feel it happening. I don't wanna look.” Nathaniel says “okay, can I talk to you about the next part or do you just want to find out when I'm looking?” Harry says “can you do both?” Nathaniel says “yes, of course I can.” Harry smiles and says “thanks.”

Nathaniel says “there's still every single skin fold on this side, that I didn't look at yet.” Harry whimpers at that information, he’s gonna touch that sensitive spot again on the other side, but Harry swore he felt Nathaniel check that side already. Nathaniel says “I’m done looking near the spot that is more sensitive, okay?” Harry sighs in relief at that. Nathaniel says “in the same place I was just looking, there's one more spot to look into. Okay?” Harry says “okay.” Nathaniel says “this is where an object could possibly be stuck, just so you’re aware.” Harry looks shocked. Louis holds his hands. Nathaniel says “it's an all muscle opening, so it's a lot tighter than the rest of this area’s openings.” Harry whimpers at that. Nathaniel says “you don't have to worry though, it needs to be opened a lot slower, okay?” Harry nods his head and says “okay.”

Nathaniel says “but before that, it's better for your bladder to be empty. But on the other hand, if there is no foreign object, and there's no really glaring infection, then your bladder needs to be pretty full in order for us to find everything on the ultrasound machine.” Harry whimpers and says “why, oh why?” Nathaniel says “I know, I'm sorry.” Harry sighs and says “how necessary is the ultrasound?” Nathaniel says “well, given your other concerns that we talked about earlier, I’d say it might be necessary.” Harry whines “body, why do you have to be so mean to me? I treat you so good, yet all you do is cause trouble.” Harry huffs and pouts. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis giggles at that. Harry sighs and says “fine, let’s do the ultrasound now and get it over with.” Louis is honestly surprised. Nathaniel says “okay, I’ll be back.” Nathaniel takes off the gloves, throws them away and leaves the room. Harry moves his legs, so that they're completely stretched out and sits up to fix the sheets. Harry asks Louis to get him another one. Louis agrees and gets him another sheet from the counter. 

Louis gives it to Harry. Harry covers his entire stomach too. Louis tells Harry that he's so brave, and helps comfort him. Harry whispers “I'm not that brave, I'm stalling the rest of this for as long as possible.”

Louis asks if he can tell that to Nathaniel. Harry agrees. Louis opens the door and says “Nathaniel?” Nathaniel turns around and says “yeah?” Louis says “I just found out from Harry that he's not even really wanting this, he's just trying to stall you.” Nathaniel looks surprised and says “really?” Louis says “go ask him for yourself.” Nathaniel walks into the room with Louis.

Nathaniel shuts the door and sits down in front of Harry. Harry blinks innocently. Nathaniel says “what's going on sweetheart?” Harry whispers “nothing, I don't know what Louis’ talking about. I’d never try to stall you.” Nathaniel snorts and says “I’d believe you, if I didn't know you so well.” Harry looks shocked and gasps. Nathaniel says “I ask you if you're ready, so that if you need more time to relax, or feel less panicking or whatever it is, you can take as much time as you need.” Harry nods his head and whispers “oh.” Louis says “stupid question….but has he ever had an ultrasound of that area before?” Nathaniel says “yes, he has.” Louis says “how old was he?” Nathaniel says “very little, under six.” Harry looks surprised. Nathaniel says “I don't remember if we ever did one when he was older.” Nathaniel thinks about it. Louis realizes that both of them are trying to think. 

Louis says “he’s actually stalling going to the bathroom too, since that’d lead to farther stalling the rest of the exam.” Harry squeals, squawks and says “LOUIE!!!” Louis says “what?” Harry whines “I hate you.” Nathaniel says “that means he's telling the truth.” Harry gasps and says “traitor!!!” Nathaniel looks in the file and says “yes, we did do one when he was older.” Louis says “really?” Nathaniel says “yep.” 

Harry's pov:

Nathaniel says “do you have to go to the bathroom?” Harry nods his head. Nathaniel says “okay, let's go to the bathroom now, that way we can still make sure it's not a bladder infection.” Harry says “seriously?” Nathaniel says “seriously, a bladder infection can cause severe pelvic area pain, burning when you go to the bathroom, and also having to pee a lot more than usual.” Harry gasps in shock. Harry needs to fix the bottom of the gown, so Nathaniel and Louis leave the room. Harry ties the bottom tie and doesn't touch the others. Harry's surprised that it keeps him pretty covered. 

Louis’ pov:

Nathaniel asks his nurse to help with Harry, specifically a urine sample. She agrees quickly and gets the cup ready for Harry. Nathaniel says “don't forget the hat.” She says “seriously?” Nathaniel says “unless you’re willing to fish the cup out of the toilet, in five minutes.” She just puts on a glove and grabs a hat thing. Nathaniel leaves the area. 

Harry's pov:

Harry goes out to the hallway and takes everything from the nurse before going into the bathroom. The door shuts behind Harry. Harry puts the cup down on the sink first. Harry puts the hat on the toilet seat the right way. Harry lifts up the gown and bunches it up so that it's way above his waist, so there's no chance of him peeing on it. Harry sits down and pees in the hat. Harry sighs in relief, he really had to go. Harry wipes himself and throws that into the toilet. Harry lets go of the gown, transfers the pee to the cup and then puts the cap on. Harry sees the little metal door, and opens it. Harry gasps at the sight of the other door behind it and the little white paper towel. Harry whispers “wow.” Harry puts it down on the paper towel and shuts it. Harry throws away the hat thing, because he's assuming that's what they do anyway, flushes the toilet and washes his hands. 

Harry wants to know that it worked and so he opens the door again. The other door opens. Harry gaps in surprise. The nurse says quietly “hi sweetie, you alright?” Harry whimpers “no, scared.” The nurse comforts him through the little box and whispers quietly “need a teddy bear to hold honey?” Harry whispers “yes please.” The nurse promises to have one in the room waiting for him. She grabs the cup first though, just to get it out of that secret place. She puts a new paper towel down for the next person. Harry shuts it, not wanting anyone to know he’s said yes to a teddy bear. 

Louis’ pov:

The nurse walks out from the area she disappeared to and looks for someone. Louis says “Harry's still in the toilet.” She smiles and thanks him, but she's looking for Nathaniel. Louis has no idea where he went, just disappeared, that way. Louis points to the way Nathaniel went. She grins and thanks him before going the opposite way. Louis has no idea what the point of that was, since she went in the opposite direction. Samantha says “what's going on?” Louis sighs and says “I'm worried.” Samantha says “about?” Louis whispers “Harry, his entire world could change today, like everything he thought he knew, could be completely shattered. I'm just worried he can't handle it.” Samantha asks why his entire would could change. Louis sighs and tells her he probably shouldn't spill, it's Harry's secrets.

Harry returns from the bathroom. Louis hugs him and says “hi, you alright?” Harry grins, nods his head and says “really had to pee, thanks for not letting me go through with it as soon as I confessed I was just stalling.” Louis hugs him tighter and says “do you remember what I promised you?” Harry shakes his head no. Louis says “I promised you that I’d protect you, and I’d never leave you alone with a medical professional. So what? You didn't know I was the prince of Jenovia, wasn't our faults that they gave away my number.” 

Harry remembers that and thanks him. Louis kisses Harry's forehead and says “I have a question.” Harry nods his head and asks what. Louis says “Nathaniel's offered to let you see yourself quite a few times now, down there. He's even offered to tell you what everything is. Maybe it’d help you relax a bit better if you could just see what's down there.” Harry whispers “yeah, I think you’re right.”

Nathaniel is already in the room waiting for them with another file in his hands. Louis is surprised to see a lock system on the file and a computer on the counter. Nathaniel says “just waiting for the lock code.” Harry's confused and asks why it's locked. Nathaniel gently lets Harry know that Jenovia has some laws to protect Harry's medical records. Harry's surprised. Nathaniel explains that they’ve got a system, it's very smart and if they don't approve the request, it's no big deal. The request is approved and Nathaniel is given the code to unlock it.

Nathaniel doesn't say the code out loud at all, which is also part of the rule. Louis just holds Harry in his arms near the bed. Harry calms down. 

There's a knock on the door. Nathaniel says “who is it?” Samantha says “me.” Harry giggles and says “come in.” Samantha walks in and has a mirror with her. Harry looks surprised. Samantha smiles softly and hands it to Harry. Harry smiles and thanks her. Samantha says “sorry, I ease dropped on your conversation with your boyfriend.” Harry tells her it's okay. 

Nathaniel says “ah ha.” Louis, absolutely curious says “what?” Nathaniel says “did one when Harry was fifteen, actually.” Louis says “oh, wow.” Nathaniel grabs the computer and types something up, obviously using page numbers or some other type of code and Louis hears the email swish noise. Samantha stays there waiting for him to be done. A response comes back within five minutes. Nathaniel locks the file back up and then takes both of them out of the room. 

Harry's pov:

Harry's nervous about what Nathaniel found in the file, Harry remembers back to when he was 15, and his mother dragged him back to Nathaniel because she was worried about something that he had told Jennifer about. Harry remembers freaking out very badly during it and Nathaniel begging him to relax just a tiny bit so he could take his fingers out. Harry remembers Nathaniel telling him to breathe, he promises he’ll take his fingers out, but he didn't want to hurt him by trying to pull them. 

Harry wonders if he ever relaxed, his brain shows him the rest of the memory, he did relax with help from Nathaniel and Nathaniel was very quick to take his fingers out just like promised. Nathaniel warned him he was taking off the gloves too, just incase they made a noise. The memory cuts some stuff out, which fucking sucks, and Nathaniel asks Harry if he’d be okay with an ultrasound. Harry freaked out and asked why. Nathaniel calmly explained to Harry that he didn't know why Harry was experiencing spotting of blood, he thought maybe Harry scratched himself with an object or a finger, but there's no signs of scratches or cuts. So he just wants a special professional, called an ultrasound technician, to get some images of his internal private square organs. Harry whimpered and asked where they’d touch him. Nathaniel assured Harry that he would be completely clothed for it, and that they had a technician right in there office as well as the ultrasound machine. 

Louis’ pov:

Nathaniel returns and asks Samantha what's up. Samantha says “well, I was bad and ease dropped on Harry and Louis talking in the hallway. So I found a pretty big hand held mirror and brought it in here.” Harry nods his head. Nathaniel says “what were you and Harry discussing?” Louis says “just how I thought it might be helpful to Harry, to be able to see everything.” Nathaniel says “with or without you in the room?” Louis says “with me, obviously.” Louis gets protective. Nathaniel says “okay, that's fine.” Harry whimpers. Nathaniel says “Harry sweetheart, what's wrong? Can you hear me?” Harry doesn't respond or move, Louis gets worried and says “Harry?” Nathaniel says “Louis, he could be in a head space, or a flashback.” Louis looks surprised and says “what's a flashback?” Nathaniel says “it's a more intense memory, it happens a lot in people with ptsd.” Louis says “oh.” Louis really wants to shake Harry out of the memory.

Harry's pov:

Harry frowns because he wants more of the memory, but his brain started to bring him back to reality when they all started calling his name and it heard the panic in Louis’ voice. Harry whines “what? I was just having a memory. I'm sorry I caused you to freak out.” Louis says “did you hear both of us?” Harry nods his head and says “yes.”

Harry decides that he doesn't want to see himself down there, not yet at least. Because he remembers just how tight the muscled hole is now from the memory. Nathaniel says “are you okay?” Harry nods his head and says “yeah.” Nathaniel says “these two told me that you wanted to see everything, in your private square, is that true?” Harry stays quiet and bites his lips. Nathaniel says “can I speak to Harry alone please?” They both are surprised, but Samantha leaves the room first. Louis protests a bit. Nathaniel says “Louis please?” Louis nods his head and says “okay, I will give you time to talk again.” Nathaniel thanks him. Louis leaves the room reluctantly. 

Nathaniel helps Harry cover his legs up again with the sheets. Nathaniel says quietly “do you want to talk about the memory that you had?” Harry whispers “kind of, but I have other questions first.” Nathaniel says quietly “okay, ask away sweetheart.” Harry whispers “can you talk me through it?” Nathaniel whispers “what do you mean honey? Like talk you through it while I’m doing it?” Harry nods his head and whispers “yeah.” Nathaniel whispers “of course sweetie, I’ll also talk you through breathing differently if needed.” Harry whispers “what do you mean?” 

Nathaniel whispers “well I’ve already told you that it's a tight spot, right?” Harry nods his head. Nathaniel asks him to move his legs a bit. Harry asks what way. Nathaniel whispers “just to the side of the bed.” Harry moves so that his legs are on the side of the bed. Harry takes the sheets with him. Nathaniel grabs the gloves, the mirror and the little bottle. 

Nathaniel whispers “come back around.” Harry turns back to where he was. Nathaniel puts the mirror down behind him. Nathaniel says quietly “have you seen this before?” Harry shakes his head no. Nathaniel whispers “it's called lubricant, and it's a very sticky substance, that will help your muscles open up a bit. I'm going to be gentle, okay?” Harry whispers “okay.” Nathaniel whispers “now something else that could make you feel a bit uncomfortable is if you start to feel arousal. Louis could tell you that I'm doing something that I'm not, it's one that he's probably been getting for a few years now, and it's an adult exam. So just ignore his comments.” Harry smiles and agrees. Nathaniel whispers “if you need medicine, I’ll have to show you this area with the mirror so that you can see what I'm doing.” Harry looks surprised and whispers “oh, never mind then. I was just attempting to stall more.”

Nathaniel says “hey, if you need ten minutes to feel less panicky, it's fine, I already told you I wouldn't do anymore until you were ready.” Harry calms down and whispers “okay.” Nathaniel says “trying to stall, isn't going to make it any easier. It could actually just trigger you into a head space.” Harry looks surprised. Nathaniel whispers “showing you everything, could make it even harder for you to relax, as well.” Harry whispers “okay.”

Nathaniel whispers “I can finish looking between the skin folds with Louis, and then I can do the next part with or without Louis, completely up to you. I could grab Valarie if you need to hold someone's hands. Okay?” Harry whispers “okay, I…. um…need Louis.” Nathaniel says “that's fine, I’ll go get him.” Harry whispers “thanks.” Nathaniel puts everything down behind Harry and then leaves the room. 

Louis’ pov:

Samantha is ready to leave because she has another patient, but wants to leave all of the medicines for Nathaniel. Samantha marks down with sticky notes what they are for. 

Louis sits down anxiously waiting. Samantha finds the nurse and talks to her. 

She begs Samantha to just wait a few more minutes, and they both walk away. Nathaniel walks out of the room and says “Harry wants just you for a while.” Louis is surprised, but agrees quickly. Louis goes into the room and shuts the door behind him.

Louis hugs Harry and kisses his head. Harry puts his arms around Louis’ neck again and whispers “help me.” Louis whispers “hey, hey, don't panic babycakes.” Louis rubs Harry's back, arms and runs his hand through his hair while cupping his cheek. Louis helps move the stuff from the bed onto the stool. Louis just throws away the gloves because they’ve been touched so much. Harry giggles at him. Louis kisses his head and whispers into his ear “I'm right here, just relax Harry.” Harry relaxes more. 

Normal pov:

Nathaniel asks both of them for some help with Harry. They both ask what kind of help he needs. Nathaniel explains to Samantha very quietly that Harry doesn't know very much about his body and because of that, his anxiety just goes through the roof. Nathaniel also doesn't feel comfortable leaving Louis completely alone with Harry any longer, because Harry's been through a lot and goes into head spaces easily.

Louis’ pov:

Louis says “look at me.” Harry looks right at Louis. Louis kisses both of his hands and says “I know you’re scared, it's alright. I’ve got a few thoughts, okay?” Harry nods his head and asks what. Louis says “you haven't had this area checked in like ten years?” Harry nods his head and whispers “tried nine years ago, I freaked out so badly I tensed up and he couldn't even take his fingers out without hurting me.” Louis frowns and whispers “can I say something without trying to sound rude?” Harry whispers “yes please.” 

Louis sits down right next to Harry and says “it's been ten years, just because you could handle it in three stages back then, doesn't mean it's the same now. Maybe now you need three breaks, four if he needs to check anywhere else.” Harry whimpers at that. Louis coos and coos, runs a hand through Harry's hair. Louis coaches Harry through his panic attack, to try to prevent his asthma from acting up too. Louis says “all you have to do is look at me and I’ll tell him to stop, if he doesn't, I’ll threaten him, okay?” Harry grins and giggles at that. Louis smiles and whispers into his ear “how’s your breathing and asthma baby?” Harry sighs and has to think about it. Harry whispers “not good.” Louis moves so that he's sitting behind Harry, holds him in his arms and gets him to breathe deeper. Louis rocks Harry in his arms a bit, holds him tightly and kisses the back of his neck. Harry calms down. Louis kisses both of Harry's cheeks, rubs his arm, rubs his hands and assures him that he's right there. 

Harry's pov:

Nathaniel walks into the room again. Harry hears him call their names, but ignores him in favor of listening to Louis comforting words. Nathaniel stops calling their names. Harry keeps his eyes shut since Louis is calming him down so well. Harry gasps in surprise because his breathing feels so much better. Louis says “didn't even know it got that bad, did you?” Harry whispers “no.” Louis kisses his head and whispers into his ear quietly “don't acknowledge someone until you're okay. I don't think he trusts me with you.” Harry giggles and snickers at that. Louis giggles too. 

Louis smirks and whispers into his ear quietly “just consider yourself so lucky, alright? You’re not getting an adult exam like I would’ve by now. You ever heard of the prostate?” Harry shakes his head no and whispers “what's that?” Louis whispers “it's a organ in your body, it's reachable to stroke inside of your asshole and it sends pleasure straight to your dick.” Harry moans at that. Louis whispers quietly “gay couples way of pleasure during sex, yes?” Harry nods his head. Louis whispers quietly “well, not so fun when it's a doctor. They stick one or two fingers right in your bum hole, and feel around for that spot. Once they find it, it's awkward as fuck because they're not trying to pleasure you, they're trying to examine it with their two fingers.”

Harry whimpers and says “thank god I don't have to experience that for a while!!” Louis smirks and whispers into his ear so quietly “that's because I want to be the first person to ever breach that ass hole of yours with a finger.” Harry gasps and whispers “Louie!” Louis smirks and whispers into his ear “that's exactly what you’ll be saying, or screaming.” Harry blushes so hard, squeals and covers his face. Louis giggles and says “sorry, I was just teasing.” Harry rolls his eyes, looks at him and says “I know, now kiss me you fool.” Louis laughs harder and kisses him on the lips. Harry grins wider and says “am I still the only one you’ve kissed like that?” Louis says “yes Harold, you’re still the only boy in the competition I’ve kissed, twice now.” Harry grins and says “perfect.” Louis quietly asks him if he can move. Harry huffs, and lets Louis move.

Louis’ pov:

Louis moves super super slowly off of the bed. Nathaniel looks pretty surprised by everything that just unfolded. Louis says “sorry, I told him about his prostate.” Harry squeals, blushes so hard and hides his face. Louis says “you could literally tell him it's anything and he’d fucking believe you, so don't even think about lying to Harold.” Nathaniel gulps and promises that he wouldn't dare lie to Harry.

Louis smirks and says “glad we’re on the same page.” Harry just hides more. Louis kisses his head and says “sorry if I embarrassed you.” Harry just laughs, giggles and says “no, you didn't.” Harry lies down again, moves his legs into a bent position and says “I'm ready.” Louis is surprised, but then remembers what he told Harry. 

Nathaniel is surprised, but quickly washes his hands again and gets new gloves. Louis lets Nathaniel know that Harry's probably going to need another break. Nathaniel knows that, he’s got another question to ask Harry at that point, one that is appropriate to ask in front of Louis. Louis’ surprised by that.

Harry's pov:

Nathaniel warns him about the gloves, asks for permission to touch him and then Harry feels his fingers again. Louis quietly whispers into his ear “breathe, count to thirty in your head.” Harry nods his head and counts in his head. Harry focuses on counting slowly in his head. Harry gets to 15 and no longer feels Nathaniel touching him. Harry opens his eyes and looks directly at Louis. Louis says “he needs a break.” Nathaniel says “that's fine, I figured he would.” Nathaniel doesn't take the gloves off though. Harry calms down after a few minutes. 

Nathaniel says “so Harry, can you show me exactly where you put the applicator?” Harry blushes so hard and squeaks “what?” Nathaniel says “you said that you put it in your asshole, I just want to make sure that you know where that is.” Harry blushes so hard and says “one mistake with the pee hole and I'm a fool?” Louis says “no, you're not a fool love.” Nathaniel says “I'm only asking because I don't know what you think is what.” 

Harry understands, moves his legs so that they're straighter, blushes so hard, keeps the sheets in place and rolls onto his side a bit. Harry rolls his eyes at how insane this is, and opens up his bum crack before pointing to the hole. Harry says “right there.” Harry lets it close, moves so that he's on his back again and says “do you want me to tell you what else I’ve got?” Nathaniel says “no.” Harry moves so that he's sitting up and asks if they both can give him a minute to stop feel so embarrassed. Nathaniel takes off his gloves first. Louis and Nathaniel leave the room. Harry gets up, lets all of the sheets fall down to the floor and washes his hands. Harry dries them and stays by the sink, just gripping onto it. Harry's feeling dizzy and faint, Harry tries to breathe and open his mouth. Harry panics because he can't call for Louis. Harry tries again and starts to cry because nothing's coming out.

Louis’ pov:

Louis hears Harry's crying and says “let me check on my boyfriend, alone please.” Louis goes back into the room, shuts the door and says “hey love, I'm right here, come here baby.” Louis hugs Harry tightly. Harry just lets him hold him tightly. Louis wipes away Harry's tears, moves them to the chairs and has Harry sit down. Louis sees just sweat and stress radiating off of Harry. Louis feels his forehead, it's just really sweaty and doesn't feel warm at all. Louis puts cold towels around Harry's wrists, worried that maybe he's going to faint from panicking so much.

That seems to help bring him back to reality a bit. Louis sighs, kisses Harry's wrists and says “do you feel alright now?” Harry whispers “yes.” Louis smiles and whispers “good.” Harry whispers “thanks Lou.” Louis says “you’re welcome, princess.” Harry blushes so hard, swoons and giggles. Louis bops his nose. Harry giggles harder. Louis kisses both of his cheeks. Louis holds Harry more. Harry's breathing and heart rate are much calmer again. Louis realizes that when Harry needs a break, he literally needs the person to leave the room too. Otherwise he's not going to be able to truly relax and catch his breath again. 

Louis pokes his head out of the room. Nathaniel, Samantha and the nurse all stand up. Louis says “sit” and they all sit. Louis notices the bears in the nurse’s hand and says “who are those for?” She says “Harry.” Louis says “excellent.” Louis motions her forward. She brings the teddy bears to him. Louis smiles and says “thank you, what's your name?” She grins and says “Valarie.” Louis shakes her hand and says “Louie, nice to meet you.” Valarie gasps and says “I thought your name was William.” 

Louis smirks and says “it's prince Louis William Tomlinson.” She gulps and says “yes your highness.” Louis takes the bears from her while she's so distracted processing his name and says “it's a bit of a shock for everyone, you should take a seat or go get some water for yourself. Oh and could you please bring me a bottle? I'm parched.” She says “yes, of course your highness!!” She grins so wide and leaves quickly. Louis just smirks at his Aunt, who gasps at his behavior towards the nurse and he shuts the door.

Louis gives the teddy bears to Harry. Harry swoons and thanks Louis. The nurse knocks on the door. Louis says “yes?” She says “here prince William, I hope juice is okay, it's all we have in the fridge.” Louis thanks her and tells her it's perfect. She grins and asks if she can get him anything else. Louis says “can you please ask Zayn to call my mother really quick? Just go into the lobby, he’ll know who he is.” She says “yes, of course” and leaves quickly. Louis calls “thanks Valarie!” Louis shuts the door.

Harry's pov:

Harry's surprised that Louis gives him the drink. Harry protests. Louis whispers “it's going to take a while to get to your bladder, okay?” Harry calms down and whispers “okay.” Louis puts the straw into it and makes Harry drink it slowly. Harry nods his head and knows he needs it. Harry drinks it much faster than Louis anticipated. Louis is surprised and says “I thought you’d put up more of a fight, Styles.” Harry shakes his head no and whispers “thank you Lou.” 

Louis whispers “no problem love; you alright?” Harry nods his head and whispers “yeah, I'm good now.” Harry no longer feels dizzy, lightheaded and he can breathe again. Harry is so glad Louis checked on him. Harry hugs him. Louis hugs him back and whispers “can you handle more or are you done?” Harry thinks about it, he thinks he can handle the rest, and as long as he gets a break before the medicine, he should be okay. Harry whispers “I think I can handle more Lou, I'm fine, I promise.” Louis whispers “okay.” 

Liam’s pov:

They are still in the lobby over a half hour later, it's 10:21. They are ready to give up, when the nurse walks out. She grins and says “prince William asked me to ask mister Zayn, to call his mum?” Liam thanks her and promises that they’ll call his mum. The nurse leaves the lobby. Zayn shows Liam his phone so that he can read everything. Zayn texts Louis, what's up? Louis responds sorry, I can't leave Harry at all, under any circumstances. He could’ve fucking fainted, couldn't fucking talk, couldn't fucking breathe. Liam's eyes go wide. Zayn responds fuck!! Do you need anything? Louis responds no, I'm waiting for this idiot to realize what's wrong.


	18. Chapter 18:  Jennifer rescues Harry & cameras arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johannah and Nancy send a group date to the hospital for William as a surprise. Louis discribes the panic attack, but Harry's the only one who knows what it really was. Harry texts Jennifer, who then calls Harry. Jennifer ends up rescuing Harry (aka Louis meets 4/5ths of a pack, without realizing it). And obviously chaos, because he's prince William! Harry discovers he's not alone and Lucas has an epic freak out.

Johannah's pov:

Sidney, Shawn, Kristen, Mallory and Madison return to the palace around 9:55. Everyone is surprised to see them. Madison says “it's all Shawn's fault!!” Shawn gets upset, all he did was say something because he felt like everyone should know!! Matthew says "what do you feel everyone should know?" Shawn says "I just meant Prince William should know and I even spoke to the contestant, who told me what I thought wasn't the truth." Matthew says "oh, okay." Shawn says "Prince William still sent us back though." Fredrick walks over and hugs Madison. Madison finally calms down, and he is able to help calm Sidney down.

Edward helps to calm Mallory and Kristen down too. Once all four of them are calm, they stick with the two boys. Johannah smiles. Nancy says “new idea, 10:30, Sidney, Mallory, Kristen, Shawn, Edward, Kevin, Matthew, Pamela and Alanna will all leave to go to the hospital to meet up with Liam, Zayn, Harry, Niall, Lucas, Sabrina, Abagail and Annabelle. Louis can join them at whatever time he can.” They all agree to that.

Harry's pov:

The nurse assumes she's welcomed by Louis, so she opens the door without knocking. Louis quickly puts a sheet over Harry's legs and says “yes?” Her eyes go wide and she apologizes to Harry, she assumed he was completely covered by now. She leaves quickly. Harry grips onto Louis’ neck again. Louis moves them over to the bed, sits down and just holds Harry in his lap. Harry calms down pretty quickly. Louis runs his hand through Harry's hair and down his arms. Louis leaves the sheets on the floor, he also tells Harry not to touch them, they're all dirty now. Harry nods his head and frowns epically. Louis kisses his cheeks again. 

Nathaniel knocks on the door. Louis says “who is it?” Nathaniel says “me.” Harry says “come in.” Harry moves off of Louis lap. Louis moves back and Harry sits down quickly with the sheet. Nathaniel walks in and is shocked to see the sheets on the ground. Nathaniel picks them all up and puts them into the linen spot. Nathaniel washes his hands and gets three more sheets down. Harry thanks him and adds two of the sheets. 

Nathaniel sits down on the stool and also comforts Harry. Harry's absolutely surprised by that. Louis whispers into his ear quietly “tell us when you feel okay.” Harry whispers “I will.” Louis kisses his cheek. 

As soon as Harry's okay, he tells them he feels calmer now. Nathaniel asks if he's okay. Harry says “yes.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis shakes his head no at the same time Harry's saying yes, which makes Nathaniel look a bit confused. Nathaniel says “what happened?” Harry says “nothing.” Louis looks stunned, glares at Harry's head and whispers “liar, liar, pants on fire!!” Harry squeals and tries to elbow Louis. Louis moves off of the bed and says “sorry, I'm not letting you pretend that what state I found you in, didn't happen.” Harry glares at him and says “traitor!!” Nathaniel says “that means you're telling the truth.” Louis smiles and says “thank you.” Louis glares right back at Harry. Nathaniel says “so, Louis, what happened?” Louis is stunned and says “what do you mean?” Nathaniel says “you said that you found Harry in a state, what happened? What did you see?” Louis says “oh, alright. Well I discovered the mess on the floor.” Louis really wants this idiot to figure out what happened, but he's got no choice but to spell it out. Louis says “and Harry was by the sink, panicking.”

Harry's pov:

Harry knows that it was more than panicking, only Jennifer's seen him in that state, only his mum has seen him in that state, Gemma has never, and Robin has, but mostly because his mum was too afraid to leave his side to get his medicines. It was hyperventilating, panicking, asthma and feeling faint. Harry glares at both of them and says “out.” They both are shocked. Louis refuses to leave him, so does Nathaniel. Harry growls. They both gulp and leave the room. Harry gets up and grabs his phone. Harry checks his messages, Jennifer responded asking what's wrong, where he's at and if he needs her. Harry just responds yes. Jennifer calls him. Harry answers and puts his phone up to his ear. Jennifer says “what's going on pumpkin? Where are you?” Harry whispers super super quietly “faint.” Jennifer says “okay, alright. Are you in a place that you can lie down?” Harry says “yes.” Jennifer says “good, okay, lie down wherever you can, slowly. Have Louis help you, alright?” Harry says “Lou?” Louis walks in and says “yeah?”

Harry motions him over. Louis walks over and hands him the phone. Louis says “yeah, okay” and gives Harry the phone back. Louis helps him lie down slowly. Harry stretches his legs out too. Jennifer says “breathe honey, alright? Give the phone to Louis.” Harry agrees and gives the phone to Louis again. Harry holds onto Louis hand tightly.

Louis’ pov:

Louis takes Harry's phone and says “hi.” Jennifer says “hi, where are you?” Louis says “we are with Nathaniel, at his office.” Jennifer says “Savannah?” Savannah says “yes?” Jennifer says “I have to go, a different patient needs me, can you or Nicole cover the Mos-vitz-ca babies for me?” Savannah says “of course, I'm telling you that you can't be with the babies and still be taking care of your patients, plus be at home!” Jennifer says “and I'm telling you that I can, I have been doing it for ten weeks now.”

Louis is surprised. Jennifer says “move Harry's legs a bit, if you have a pillow, put it under his legs, if not let me know.” Louis says “yeah, there's a pillow near by.” Louis grabs the pillow and asks where to put it. Jennifer says “under his knees, you can always grab Nathaniel to help you.” Louis thanks her and decides to grab Nathaniel. Louis hangs up the phone and gives it back to Harry. Harry pouts badly. Louis kisses his forehead and says “she said she’d come here if needed.” Harry huffs and glares.

Louis gets Nathaniel to help, since Harry's not comfortable with Louis touching him in that way. Nathaniel asks what's going on now. Louis says “I spoke to your wife, because Harry called her, she said to put a pillow underneath Harry's legs and that if I wasn't comfortable doing it, to grab you. So I’m grabbing you, keep up mate!” Harry glares, huffs and curses Jennifer. 

Harry's pov:

Harry can't believe Jennifer!!! Harry shuts his eyes and covers his face with his arms, he doesn't care at this point, he’s so upset with her for telling Louis to grab Nathaniel. Harry's even more surprised that Nathaniel knows exactly where to put the pillow underneath his legs. Nathaniel says “do you feel dizzy?” Harry nods his head. Nathaniel says “is the room spinning?” Harry shakes his head no. Nathaniel says “do you feel light headed?” Harry nods his head yes. Louis says “how is any of that relevant?!”

Nathaniel gently pulls Harry's arms away from his face and tells him to put his arms down next to his sides. Harry realizes he can hold Louis hand that way, so he puts his hands on his sides. Harry snatches the teddy bear down with his other hand. Louis holds his hand, and Harry's glad he got the message. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis holds Harry's hand and lets it be visible to Nathaniel. Nathaniel seems to be in a dilemma of what to do next, at least that's what Louis thinks. Harry opens his eyes and whines “I need to sit up.” Louis is surprised and says “okay, alright.” Louis stands up to help him sit up. Nathaniel sighs and explains that Harry's experiencing symptoms of passing out, and that sitting up isn't the answer, sitting up will make it worse. Louis says “yeah, but he says that he needs to sit up, so I believe him.” 

Normal pov:

Jennifer leaves the NICU, takes the staff elevator to the main floor and walks quickly to her office. Kelsey is shocked and says “hi, what's up?” Jennifer says “Harry Edward Styles, he’s with Nathaniel right now.” Kelsey says “fuck.” Jennifer says “it's one of his major combos, he’s on the verge of passing out.” Lindsey gasps and says “how?!” Jennifer says “probably an allergic reaction.” Jennifer calls Ryan and starts to help get medicine for Harry. Benadryl, prednisone, albuterol and atrovan. Ryan says “hi love, what's going on?” Jennifer says “I need your help, I’ve got a patient whose with Nathaniel right now, he’s both of ours, but I'm about to take him away from Nathaniel.” Ryan groans and says “can't you share?” Jennifer gets upset and says “it's my cptsd, asthma, anxiety, hyperventilates, a typical allergic reactions and cycles, patient!” Ryan gasps and says “fuck!!” Jennifer thanks him and begs for Sharpay too.

Jennifer hangs up. Lindsey grabs the parts and Jennifer says “no, he needs to be on oxygen, I need the monkey mask for him.” Lindsey grabs the monkey mask while Kelsey grabs the transport bed. Kelsey says “what else?” Jennifer says “stuffed animals, heart monitor, everything for that, um hospital clothes, oh and hot pink strap for the medicine.” They all grab everything. Lindsey grabs the hot pink robe top with the hospital pants that match it. Jennifer grabs the strap, pillows and hot pink sheets for the transport bed. Kelsey grabs the stuffed animals. Jennifer gets the heart monitor and everything for it. They leave their office and take the bed on the transport elevator. Lindsey follows them because they forgot something for Harry to take the pills with. Jennifer thanks her so much. Lindsey tells them no problem and offers to help so that Jennifer can go ahead if needed. Jennifer agrees, she highly doubts Harry's going to be able to be calm for his boyfriend and Nathaniel.

Back at the palace, at 10:25, Zayn calls Johannah. Johannah says “hi Zayn, what's up?” Johannah says “woah, woah, what do you need?” Zayn says “I don't know, Louis didn't say, just said to call you for some reason.” Johannah says “maybe he wants you to call him, not me.” Zayn says “oh, well that makes more sense!!” Zayn thanks her and hangs up. At 10:30, Nancy says “Kevin, Matthew, Pamela, Alanna, Shawn, Sidney, Mallory, Madison, Kristen, Edward and Fredrick! Time to meet up with the other boys.” They're all checked for fevers and all of them are good. Johannah is relieved at that.

Harry's pov:

Harry starts to panic, he needs his Jennifer now, he can't breathe, but he also can't even talk. Nathaniel asks if he's okay now. Harry nods his head, because he does not feel as light headed anymore. Nathaniel and Louis sigh in relief. Nathaniel moves the pillow out from under his legs and says “can I finish checking you?” Harry shakes his head no. Louis offers to help him sit up if he wants to, Harry shakes his head no again.

Harry stays lying down, but thinks about moving his legs. Louis quietly whispers into his ear “it's alright if you're not ready yet love, remember he asks you so much about being ready, the gloves and then if he can actually touch you. That's at least a few minutes, okay?” Harry calms down quickly and nods his head, he forgot already. 

Nathaniel asks if Harry's okay now. Harry nods his head. Nathaniel moves the light back over to the bed and then washes his hands.

Louis’ pov:

Louis quickly figures out that Harry needs to be reminded and reassured constantly, since Nathaniel wastes so much time letting Harry stall everything.

Nathaniel washes his hands and grabs more gloves. Nathaniel walks over and asks Harry if he's ready. Harry shakes his head no. Harry squeezes his legs shut instead of moving them apart. Louis decides to intimidate Nathaniel, by glaring at him. Nathaniel says “do you want Louis to leave the room?” Harry looks shocked, shakes his head no and holds onto Louis hands to prevent him from leaving. Louis smirks. Nathaniel asks if Harry needs Valarie. Harry shakes his head no again. Nathaniel sighs and says “do you need Jennifer?” Harry smirks at that and nods his head a lot. Nathaniel calls her. Nathaniel says “hi, Harry wants you.” Nathaniel thanks her and hangs up. Nathaniel says “she said she's coming.”

Harry smirks wider and wiggles his eyebrows at them both. Louis is curious as to why Harry's acting this way with them.

Harry's pov:

Harry knows Nathaniel's about to be in trouble!! His Jennifer is going to rescue him within minutes because she's just that amazing.

Normal pov:

Jennifer and Kelsey move into the main part of the hospital, towards the staff elevator, when Nathaniel calls. Jennifer goes with them since that staff elevator is closer.

Jennifer leaves ahead and walks very quickly to the other building, over to the main elevator to get to Nathaniel’s floor since the staff elevators are so slow.

Liam’s pov:

The door to the hallway opens and a lady walks in. She smiles at them before going into the back. She says “where's Harry Styles?”

The nurse tells her what room Harry's in, which shocks Liam because he expected the nurse to stop her.

Louis’ pov:

Louis is worried they both caused Harry to have a panic attack. It takes like 5 minutes for Jennifer to bust into the office and Louis hears her asking where Harry is. Louis hears the nurse offering to take her back there. 

Harry just hides his face a bit. The door opens and Jennifer says “I'm here!” Harry grins at that. Jennifer says “okay, what happened?” Nathaniel says “I don't know, one second he was fine, next second panicking.”

Jennifer rolls her eyes, mutters something about stupid husbands, and walks over to Harry quickly.

Harry's pov:

Harry feels Jennifer lightly touch his arm. Harry peaks at her. Jennifer feels his forehead and notices the sweat. Jennifer quietly whispers into his ear “I brought my bright pink stethey, is it alright if I open up this gown and take a listen to your breathing?” Harry looks surprised, but nods his head twice. Jennifer smiles softly, opens up the gown a bit and listens to Harry's breathing. 

Jennifer asks Nathaniel if there's something in the way of Harry's legs and to move it. Nathaniel's surprised, but moves everything off of the bed, and onto the counter. Jennifer thanks him and keeps the stethoscope on Harry while quietly telling him to stretch his legs out. Harry does. Jennifer keeps the stethoscope on Harry while lifting the head rest up all of the way. Harry can breathe better pretty quickly. Jennifer rubs his arm to tell him that she's not done yet, but she's there. 

Jennifer asks Nathaniel to open the door. Nathaniel does. Jennifer demands stuff from him and his nurse. Valarie lets her know that they ran out of prednisone yesterday, Benadryl is also gone and that she doesn't know where decorated masks are any where in the hospital. Jennifer huffs, rolls her eyes and calls someone on her cell phone. 

Jennifer says “hi, can you come to Nathaniel's office?” Jennifer says “patient is Harry Styles.” Jennifer says “Kelsey, focus!!” Harry's eyes light up, he instantly remembers Kelsey, better than Valarie. She was also the gayest person in Harry's life!! Jennifer tells her what to get, and also to bring a transport bed so that they can move Harry. Jennifer then tells her monkey, no duh!! Harry tries to hold back a giggle at that, because it's how he’d respond to Jennifer all of the time for medicine. 

Louis looks so confused, and so does Nathaniel, so does Valarie. Harry just giggles. Jennifer hangs up her phone. 

Louis’ pov:

Nathaniel says “Jennifer, why are you trying to steal my patient that I'm treating?” Jennifer raises both eyebrows and says “says the idiot who told me there was absolutely nothing wrong with Harry, that everything sounded completely normal to him.” Jennifer rolls her eyes. Harry looks surprised. Jennifer says “turns out, my second husband, who isn't a doctor, is smarter than my husband who is a doctor.” Valarie gasps and says “oh my god!! I knew it!! You're gay!!” 

Harry's pov:

Harry realizes Jennifer distracted Nathaniel and Louis so that she could talk to him quietly. Jennifer quietly lets him know that he's having an allergic reaction, mixed with panic attack, mixed with his asthma just reacting to all of that. Harry nods his head. Jennifer quietly tells him what Kelsey is bringing there and that their transport beds have oxygen tanks right on them. Harry calms down pretty quickly.

Liam's pov:

The door to the office opens and a lady pulls a very wide hospital bed into the office with piles of stuff, plus teddy bears galore. There's another lady helping to push the bed in. She thanks her and she offers to get the next door. She glances around and says “are any of you with Harry Styles?” They all look surprised and they all raise their hands. She says “oh boy, alright.” She takes the bed full of stuff to the other door and goes into the back. Liam follows her. The girl says “sir, I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the lobby.” Liam refuses, especially if there's something wrong with Harry. Liam holds the door open and the second lady leaves. Liam follows her into the hallway. As soon as the door shuts behind him, the nurse says “I'm Kelsey, I work with Harry's asthma specialist, Jennifer. He's got severe anxiety and asthma, he can't handle too many people in a room either.” Liam says “I’m Liam, are you absolutely sure?” Kelsey says “I’ll tell Harry that you were worried, and if he wants you, I’ll come get you.” Liam thanks her very much and goes back into the lobby quickly.

Harry's pov:

Kelsey finds them and quickly brings in the transport bed. Her arrival shuts the three of them, who are super distracted trying to figure out Nathaniel's love life, up instantly. Nathaniel gets very upset that she's taking over. Jennifer gets upset and says “hallway!!” Nathaniel gasps in shock and protests. Jennifer looks at his nurse and says “please escort my husband out of the room, he's trying to intervene.” She smirks and says “yes ma’am.” Valarie and Nathaniel leave the room. Louis steps in to try to interfere. Jennifer calmly explains to Louis that Harry's having an allergic reaction, and that his reactions are a typical of allergic reactions. He’s allergic to most perfumes, all men's hygiene products, most scented soaps and that doesn't even include other allergens!!!! And that when his body figures out there's an allergic reaction, it goes straight to affecting his lungs and breathing. 

Louis nods his head and trusts her pretty instantly. Jennifer and Kelsey get Harry set with albuterol, as well as atrovan through the oxygen tank on the bed. Louis is surprised to learn that it's an actual monkey design on the mask. Jennifer takes the teddy bears from Harry and mumbles about them not having hypo allergenic stuffed teddy bears like all of his stuffed animals back home, that can be washed. Harry nods his head and pouts epically. Jennifer puts the stethoscope in her pocket again. Harry peaks at Louis and snuggles into his arms too. Louis smiles softly.

Kelsey opens the pills and gives him the little box of juice with a straw. Harry grins, it's his favorite flavor too, fruit punch. Harry takes all of the pills and the juice. Jennifer asks if Harry's got any clothes on underneath the robe. Harry blushes and shakes his head no. Jennifer asks Louis to grab Harry's panties for her. Louis looks surprised and confused. Harry's eyes bug out at her. Kelsey grins and grabs them. Harry thanks her with his eyes. She just smiles softly and nods her head. Harry moves, so that his legs are on the side of the bed and is so glad to have his panties back. Harry takes off the sheets and quickly puts them on. Kelsey gives him his favorite color, hot pink, hospital pants. 

Harry grins wide and puts them on quickly. Harry pulls both of them up before taking off the ugly robe gown that leaves him very exposed. Jennifer helps him put on the top since it's different than what he's used to. Harry loves that it's like a real robe and that it's all hot pink too. Harry's body starts to finally catch up and he feels mentally exhausted from everything. He didn't even notice the asthma attack was happening, until he physically couldn't talk near the sink. Then he could talk again, but very little.

Louis’ pov:

Harry shuts his eyes while he's standing up. Jennifer and the nurse quickly move the head rest up, move the heart monitor to the end of the bed, and hold the stuffed teddy bears. Jennifer gently wakes Harry up and tells him he can crash on the bed. Harry agrees and lies down on the bed, fully exhausted looking. Jennifer gently rubs Harry's hand and puts the heart monitor’s stickers on his chest, as well as the pulse ox on Harry's finger. 

Jennifer puts both stuffed animals into Harry's arms, and puts up the bed rails. Jennifer asks Louis to grab anything that they brought. Louis makes sure he has his phone, makes sure Harry's phone is in his pants and then grabs his shirt too. Kelsey puts the pillow down near Harry's knees at the side of the bed. Jennifer attaches the heart monitor to the bed, securely. Jennifer checks the glove boxes to see if any of them have stuff in it, probably allergens. They all do. Jennifer washes her hands throughly, twice, after touching just the boxes. Jennifer folds up Harry's clothes to put on the bed with him too. Louis thanks her. Jennifer raises up the bed and unlocks the breaks. Louis asks where they're going. Jennifer says “my side of the hospital.” Jennifer says “was there anyone in the lobby?” Kelsey says “yes, lots of people, all with Harry.” Jennifer says “okay.” Kelsey says “Liam also wanted to come back here, but I didn't know how many were already in here and what state Harry was in. Didn't say anything due to the gown being on Harry.” Jennifer says “very smart call.” Kelsey grins and says “thanks.”

Louis just holds Harry's hand. Nathaniel tries to stop them one more time. Jennifer says “don't make me call Ryan!!!” Nathaniel's eyes go wide and he squeals, begging her not to. Jennifer says “too late, I texted him.” Nathaniel says “you wouldn't…”. Jennifer says “oh, I did.”

They open the door. Louis sees someone who is clearly an alpha, smirking at Nathaniel and says “surprise!” Nathaniel looks absolutely shocked. He smirks. Jennifer glares and says “move it or loose it, we’re trying to move a patient.” The guy says “go for it ladies.”

Nathaniel tries to throw a fit again. The guy, who is shorter than Nathaniel, is able to push the man back and into the back area. Nathaniel's eyes are wide and he's blushing so hard. 

Louis says “oh my god, I thought you were a beta.” The other guy laughs his head off, and says “I'm Ryan.” Louis says “Louis.” The guy says “no, this one’s an omega, now if you’ll excuse me, I promised our three wives some naughty sex tapes, and this ones schedule is cleared the rest of the day, so we have to go.” Nathaniel squeals that he's embarrassing him. Ryan retorts back “you love to be publicly humiliated!! Don't even lie to me.” Louis just bursts into laughter. Louis says “how many omegas to alphas?” Ryan smirks and says “two alphas, to three omegas.” Ryan shuts the door. Valarie walks out blushing because she's just going to go home, since she's been given off the rest of the day by Ryan. She leaves very quickly.

Jennifer recognizes all of them. Liam says “oh thank god, it's you.” Jennifer says “did you two not trust Nathaniel?” They both nod their heads. Jennifer frowns, bites her lips a bit and makes a face. Jennifer says “I’ll talk to you two later, in private. If needed, I can call the other alpha.” Jenifer smirks. Kelsey says “her name is, Sharpay.” 

Louis looks absolutely surprised. Jennifer says “she travels a few times a year.” Lucas jumps up and down to get everyone's attention on him. Jennifer says “yes?” Lucas points to Harry and says “where the heck did he get this from?!” Jennifer grins and says “my office.” Kelsey says “I picked it out.” Harry grins.

Harry points to Liam. Liam looks surprised and says “me?” Jennifer says “he can't talk, so just come closer.” Liam moves closer. Harry smirks, wiggles his eyebrows at Louis and then hugs Liam. Harry lets go of Liam. Liam says “what was that for?” Jennifer smiles and says “probably a thank you hug, for being worried about him.” Harry shakes his head no. Jennifer hums and whispers something to him. Harry gasps, grins and writes something on her hand. Jennifer giggles and says “whatever you want sweetie.” Harry writes something else on her palm with his finger. Jennifer grins and says “okay.” Jennifer says “Liam?” Liam says “yes?” Jennifer says “would you be okay with riding with Harry?” Liam smiles and says “of course.” Harry is surprised that Liam's okay with it, but then grins wider because he's totally going to make Louis jealous again. Jennifer puts the breaks on the bed, lowers the bed and then they lower both bed rails. Harry's surprised that they can adjust things enough to get Liam right behind Harry on the bed. Harry grins as soon as he's being held by Liam on the bed. Kelsey and Jennifer put all of the rails back up, raise the bed and then take off the breaks. Jennifer has all of them follow them.

Jennifer says “not all of you are going to fit on the transport elevator, so maybe two of you can come with us. Liam doesn't count since he's on the bed with Harry.” They all understand. Louis says “I'm for sure going with Harry, so maybe one of you can come this time.” They agree quickly. Jennifer says “meet us on the floor that connects to the hospital. It’ll say bridge to hospital in the elevator.” They all agree. Lucas goes with them first. Harry grins and captures Lucas’ hand. Lucas squeals in delight and says “I thought you were asleep.” Harry giggles and shakes his head no. Lucas grins wider. Jennifer whispers to Liam as well as Harry “all hands inside the bed at all times.” They giggle. Liam holds Harry's hands then. Harry makes Liam let go and hugs the teddy bear. Liam gets the message and holds Harry too. Harry grins and leans into Liam more.

Normal pov:

Kevin, Matthew, Alanna, Pamela, Fredrick, Edward, Madison, Shawn, Mallory and Sidney leave at 10:30 and get to the hospital around 10:40 with the camera crew. They're filming them at the desk, asking if they can visit with the other boys as well as girls. The lady calls up to the family center that Louis is at. The lady says “okay, I’ll tell them.” The lady frowns, hangs up and says “um, none of the people who you are looking for, are at the family center, they all left around 8:45.” Sidney, Mallory and Madison are surprised. Shawn causes a scene, saying that they have to find them, they couldn't have just disappeared!!! The nurse calls up to where Prince William is on lock down, and is even more stunned. She says “um William is not there either.” Shawn freaks out more and by now, random people in the area are video taping them. Quite a few are taking photos and calling Shawn's name.

Zayn’s pov:

Jennifer is correct, the elevator has a label to tell them what floor to go to, it's the second floor. 

On the second floor, they wait by the main elevators. Louis calls Zayn's name. They all go straight to the middle hallway and sigh in relief. Louis giggles and says “hi.” They all head towards the main part of the hospital. They form a big group right behind the bed. 

Louis decides to have Niall and Zayn go with them in the next elevator. Harry grips onto Lucas and Louis tightly. Louis shuts up instantly and says “never mind.” Jennifer and Kelsey lead them to a big elevator area. Kelsey flashes the badge. They all ask where they should go. Kelsey says “have patience, this elevator is a lot larger, not all of you will fit though.” Louis says “Sabrina, Annabelle, come with us.” They both nod their heads and stand with Lucas. Niall and Zayn stand with Abigail. 

Kelsey has the three of them come into the elevator first and has the door held open. Jennifer pushes the bed into the elevator with Kelsey's help. They all fit, which is shocking. They all are taken to floor number three. It's the floor all of them recognize, because it's the main floor. They all calm down. Once they're off of the elevator, they start moving down the hallway, towards the desk area. 

Someone spots Louis, yells Prince William and takes pictures of them instantly. Jennifer and Kelsey ask the person to please back up, they're trying to transport a patient. They stop taking pictures and move out of the way. Jennifer thanks them very much. 

Harry's pov:

Jennifer apologizes that they have to go so far, but this is the only way to the other building. They understand. Jennifer and Kelsey lead them straight towards the visitors desk area, and past it. Harry sees the others who left as well as more people from the palace, plus a camera crew. Harry shuts his eyes. Harry holds onto Jennifer to get her attention, it works because she rubs his shoulder and whispers into his ear “it's alright, read this upcoming sign, it's above the doorway on both sides.” Harry nods his head. Liam and Harry see it at the same time, Harry gasps. Anxiety, CPTSD and PTSD. Harry finally understands why she moved away from him with the next sign she points out while telling them what it says. 

Kevin’s pov:

Kevin notices the group and makes eye contact with Zayn. Zayn just motions them forward, because they're trying to keep up with the doctors who are with Harry as well as Liam. 

They rush to catch up to the big group. The one lady notices them and clearly draws the attention of them to the other woman. She says something to Louis. Louis says “Zayn.” They all stop because the bed stopped. Zayn goes up to Louis.

Zayn’s pov:

Zayn walks over to Louis and reads the signs as he passes. Zayn says “yeah?” Louis says “not everyone can come with us in the elevator, Liam's stuck up there.” Jennifer says “main elevators are right there, we have to go father down to the staff ones.” Zayn says “okay.” Louis says “Lucas and Sidney. Liam looks surprised and says “no, bad idea, we’ve already got Harry.” Lucas and Sidney walk over. Louis says "no, good idea." Jennifer and Louis talk very quietly. Lucas says "Kevin?" Kevin walks over to Lucas quickly and the two of them hold hands. Lucas holds Sidney's hand too. Sidney giggles, before gasping and saying "yes!!" Sidney shuts her eyes closed tightly and says "Louis?" Louis says "what?" Sidney says "we need you to guide the three of us, we're all closing our eyes." Niall joins them and whispers something into their ears, before latching onto their chain. Louis guides the four of them over to the bed. Liam says "what's this about?" Louis says "nothing Liam, do you want to climb down yet?" Liam blushes and says "I kind of feel safer up here with Harold." Louis says "safer? What do you mean safer?" Jennifer whispers something to Louis. Louis whispers "oh." 

Louis whispers something back to Jennifer. Jennifer whispers something back to Louis. Louis makes him come over to them and whispers into his ear "do you feel safe?" Zayn whispers "little bit, this is the anxiety section, so no one is wearing coats or stethoscopes." Louis whispers super quietly "Jennifer said stethoscopes are hidden on people's person." Zayn's eyes bug out at that. Louis whispers "can you handle, leading the group upstairs?" Zayn admits that he can't. Louis whispers into his ear "okay, stand next to the bed." Zayn whispers "but." Louis whispers "I don't care, next to the bed, now." Zayn nods his head, going over to the bed. 

Louis' pov: 

Louis surveys the people left over, that he can choose from to lead everyone upstairs, plus hold Shawn back for him. Edward and Matthew, might be good options, but would the girls trust them? Louis calls their names over to him. They both quickly rush over. Louis says "do you think both of you could handle holding Shawn back for me?" Matthew says "of course." Louis says "great, it could take both of you to hold him back, you might need even more help." Louis says "what floor?" Jennifer holds up four fingers. Louis says "we're going to floor four, follow the elevator signs. I'll have one more person come with us to meet you in the hallway." Louis surveys the group and chooses Abigail. Louis says "Abigail, come with us, you'll meet the other group in the hallway, okay?" Abigail says "okay." Matthew and Edward head back to the others. 

Louis goes back to Harry, Liam, Zayn, Niall, Abigail, Sidney, Lucas and Kevin. They all go to the staff elevator and fit without any issues. It's a tighter squeeze, but that's okay. 

Edward's pov: 

Matthew says "I'll handle holding Shawn back, incase he needs one of us to do anything else." Edward says "like what?" Matthew whispers "did you not see the signs? This is the anxiety building, medical equipment anxiety specifically. I think the others have anxiety, hence why they went with William." Edward gasps at that. Matthew whispers "don't say a word, near the cameras, but be on the look out, for anyone that seems relieved that there's no coats." Edward whispers "if they are, keep them close to one of us." Matthew whispers "exactly." 

They go over to the group. Matthew says "Prince William is going to be staying with Liam as well as Harry, he didn't say anything really. Abigail will meet us in the hallway, up on the floor." Everyone agrees. Matthew says "let's head to the elevators, okay?" Everyone agrees. Annabelle gasps, squeals and takes off running away from the group towards a complete stranger. Matthew holds Shawn back from chasing the girl or the bed. Shawn stops fighting Matthew quickly. Edward goes off after Annabelle. The strange woman and Annabelle are hugging, plus talking. The lady notices him and smiles. Edward moves closer and says "hi." The lady says "hi." Edward says "who's this Annabelle?" Annabelle grins and giggles. Annabelle says "this is Sharpay." Sharpay says "hi, I'm Sharpay, I work in the omega health center." Edward says "oh wow, I didn't know there was an omega health center here. I'm Edward." Sharpay says "yes, there is, on the fifth floor." Sharpay says “alright, I'm actually meeting someone sweetheart.” Annabelle pouts and says “but I was supposed to see you this month and now I won't because of the selection.” Sharpay says “hun, well you're still on the schedule I think, I’d have to check what day.” Edward says "maybe Matthew or I could bring her up to the office to find out what day." Sharpay smiles and says "sounds good." Edward and Annabelle go back to the group. Edward says "okay, let's go to the elevators." At the elevators, they have to divide everyone up into a few groups. 

Edward counts how many are there. Matthew, Alanna, Pamela, Fredrick, Edward, Madison, Shawn, Mallory, Sabrina, Annabelle, plus the two people on camera duty. Edward says "camera crews, go up with Alanna and Pamela." The girls grin, going onto the elevator first. Matthew says "four!" Alanna says "got it, thanks." Edward says "Annabelle, Sabrina, Mallory, Madison and Fredrick, come with me." Matthew says "Shawn, come with me." Shawn gulps, going with Matthew. Upstairs, Abigail is waiting for all of them grinning. Abigail says "office is this way, everyone else is in the lobby already." Matthew says "sorry, took us a bit longer because of Annabelle running off." Abigail giggles and leads the way. Edward says "hey Matthew, could you take Annabelle and Shawn up to the fifth floor? Annabelle has an appointment that she needs to figure out when it is." Matthew says "maybe you should take Annabelle, it's going to be hard enough to hold Shawn back in a lobby." Edward says "that's a good point, he could easily slip away from you outside of the lobby." Matthew says "exactly." They all go to the lobby and Edward discovers just how insane Shawn is at trying to get into the back. He's guilt tripping, saying Harry's not safe, that the woman is a stranger, that she's evil, that Shawn needs to rescue Harry, that they don't understand what Shawn understands. Edward is desperate and alpha commands Shawn to sit. Shawn, shockingly, obeys his command, sitting down in a chair. 

Harry's pov:

They take Harry to Jennifer's office. Jennifer and Louis are talking quietly next to him, they seem to be on the same page as far as what to do with everyone else, especially since Louis noticed the camera crew for the selection with the newest arrivals. They're also on the same page with Harry's anxiety. 

They take Harry and Liam on the bed into the office. Jennifer rubs Harry's arm and says “do you want to see the room before you decide if Liam can stay with you?” Harry looks surprised to hear that and agrees, curious as to what she means. Her office back in homes chapel was already amazing, there's no way she could’ve improved things even more. They take them into the back and lead the way to a room.

In the room, Harry's surprised to see a real bed, that's about the size of a queen bed. Jennifer moves the head rest of the regular bed up so that Harry can still be sitting up and she lowers it all of the way down. Harry's surprised, because it just goes down a little bit. Jennifer locks the breaks on the transport bed, lowers it and then lowers the bed rail. Jennifer and Kelsey help Harry move with the mask still on him as well as the heart monitor.

Harry moves and the bed is so comfortable that he's able to fall asleep pretty quickly in exhaustion. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis asks if he can hold Harry on the bed. Jennifer smiles and tells him that's absolutely fine with her. Louis crawls onto the other side of the bed and lies back with Harry. Jennifer takes the mask off of Harry's face once it's done. Kelsey turns off the tank that's on the bed and gives Jennifer the other end of the hose. Jennifer thanks her and connects it to an oxygen nozzle above the bed, before hanging up the mask. Jennifer puts the heart monitor on the table next to the bed and puts both of the teddy bears near Harry. Liam smiles and moves off of the bed finally. Jennifer moves and Liam moves out of the way of the bed. Kelsey unlocks the breaks to take the bed out of the room and says “Liam, I could show you the way back to the lobby if you’d like.” Liam says “sure, that would be great.” Kelsey says “give me a second to put this bed away first.” Liam says “that's fine, take your time.” Kelsey leaves the room. 

Kelsey returns and takes Liam out to the lobby. Jennifer runs her hand through Harry's hair and lets Louis know that Harry does better with stethoscopes if he can listen to someone else, he also is just less anxious in general being held in someone's arms. Louis understands and says "that's good to know." Jennifer explains to him that Harry's breathing is pretty bad, and that he's probably going to sleep for quite some time. Louis understands and asks what he should do, since he should really be getting back to the babies. Jennifer knows that, but right now, she's worried about Harry. Louis tells her that he is too, but he seriously should go back to them. Jennifer smiles, nods her head and understands that he needs to check on them, so maybe Liam could handle being with Harry for a while or someone else. Louis says "he only trust Liam, Zayn, Lucas and Niall back here with him." Jennifer says "okay, I'll speak to them in here maybe." Louis says "okay, sounds good." Louis, goes out to the lobby and says "Ed?" Edward follows him into the back and says "yeah?" Louis says "only Liam, Zayn, Niall and Lucas, are the people Harry feels comfortable with interrupting." Edward says "okay, what's going on?" Louis says "I have to go back to my lock down briefly, Harry's sound asleep right now, medicine just finished, so I think I'm okay to leave for a bit." Edward says "okay, that's fine." 

Jennifer walks over and says "hi, I'm Jennifer." Edward says "hi, I'm Edward." Jennifer says "how about you get the other boys and then head back to the lock down?" Louis says "okay, thank you Jennifer." Louis sends Lucas, Niall, Zayn and Liam into the back. Louis is relieved to see that they're all waiting there. They all stand up. Louis says “everyone sit back down” and they all sit back down. Louis says “Edward and Matthew, they're in charge, Edward knows who is allowed into the back. I will be back, I'm still technically on lockdown. I have to go back to it, to make sure I'm still okay to stay out of the lock down longer." They understand. Louis leaves the office and heads to the NICU. 

Edward's pov: 

Jennifer says "Harry's sound asleep right now, if any of you want to be with him, you can." Lucas says "okay, thank you." Edward says "can I ask a question?" Jennifer says "sure." Edward says "does Harry know, Louis is gone?" Jennifer says "not yet, he's sound asleep, he's exhausted." Edward says "do you think they'd be okay alone with Harry?" Jennifer says "yes, I don't plan on going into the room at all, without asking them." Lucas says "is it on your person?" Jennifer winces and says "yes it is, do you want me to hide it somewhere?" Lucas says "yes please." Lucas calls for Kevin. Kevin joins them and holds Lucas' hands. Jennifer leaves the area, and returns, proving to Lucas she has absolutely no equipment, on her person. Lucas, calms down quickly and says "thank you." Jennifer smiles and says "you're very welcome." Kevin thanks her too and says "we're both terrified of them." Jennifer says "that makes sense, twins?" Lucas laughs at that, giggling hysterically. Kevin looks like he's beaming, before saying "quadruplets, he doesn't know yet." Jennifer giggles and says "who are the other two?" Lucas swoons and says "Rissa and Lissa." Kevin says "Marissa, Melissa." Edward giggles. Lucas says "they're our other halves in life." Edward giggles and says "who's the alpha?" Lucas says "we're all omegas." Lucas smirks at that. Kevin grins, smirking and says "yeah, we're omegas." Edward gasps in shock. Lucas says "don't tell Prince William." Edward promises he'll let them tell the prince when they're ready. Kevin's relieved. Lucas smirks wider. Niall grins and whispers "their sisters, are adorable. I've met them on skype." Edward giggles at that and says "all of you can go snuggle with Harry, okay?" Niall says "thank you." They all go snuggle with Harry. 

Edward goes into the lobby and takes over with Shawn, because the one crew is interviewing Matthew in the lobby about why Louis left him as well as Edward in charge so to speak. Matthew is explaining that only certain people have permission to go into the back, and that Louis asked the two of them to prevent people from going into the back. The camera crews are still confused. Matthew says "I still don't understand myself, but I trust prince William." They thank him. 

Lucas' pov: 

Lucas is absolutely in love, with Jennifer's office and so is Kevin. Lucas says "I love this office." Kevin says "me too." Niall says "I love it too." Zayn says "I feel really safe and comfortable." Liam giggles and says "this is a real mattress." Liam bounces on the bed. Harry seems to wake up, but he just rolls onto his side, before seeming to be asleep again. Kevin pouts, and whispers "I thought he was awake." Liam says "so why were you guys here?" Kevin giggles and says "Nancy sent me here, for a group date, to meet up with all of you." Lucas grins and says "it was a wonderful surprise, just for me." Kevin grins and says "yeah." 

Harry's pov: 

Harry's wide awake now, but he's pretending to be asleep, because he expected to wake up to just Louis. Liam says "what's an alpha?" Niall snorts and says "I mean an alpha, gets ruts." Liam says "what's a rut Ni?" Niall says "okay, a rut is a sexual urge, and the urge is to basically rut into things." Liam says "I've never gotten one of those." Niall says "we promise we won't tell Louis, okay Li?" Liam says "okay." Niall says "who told you that you're an alpha?" Liam says "no one, but my mom did tell me that if people asked, to say I'm an alpha." Niall says "that's weird though." Liam says "it's because she was afraid I'd tell people the truth." Niall says "what's the truth?" Liam blushes and whispers "you can't tell Louis, please, you can't tell anyone." They all pinky promise Liam that they won't. Harry tries to block out what they're talking about, but he mentally promises Liam too. 

Liam takes a deep breath and whispers "I get cycles, my um area, bleeds every month." Niall gasps and whispers "you mean a period." Liam whispers "what's a period?" Niall whispers "It's a monthly cycle, happens every month, it's bleeding." Liam gasps and whispers "that's it's real name?" Niall whispers "yep, yep." Harry's blushing profusely at this talk. That must be, what he gets every few months that's irregular. Lucas giggles. Niall says "do you get slick stuff?" Liam says "slick stuff?" Niall says "yeah, it's like a really thick thing, that comes out of the same hole as the blood." Liam says "I don't think so." Niall says "do you crave to be touched once a month?" Liam moans at that and admits that he does. Niall whispers "do you crave to be fucked every few months?" Liam admits that he does. Harry has all of that too, he wonders what that means. Harry yawns, opens his eyes and says "what are you talking about?" Niall says "nothing!!" Harry says "that's a lie Ni, I heard Liam moaning, and you asking if he craves to be touched, if he craves to be fucked." Niall squeals. Liam makes Harry promise not to tell Louis, Harry does. Niall says "we're talking about omega heats." Harry, tilts his head and says "omega heat?" Niall says "yeah, omegas have vaginas, and we can have babies." Harry pinches himself and says "oh, wow. I didn't know that." Niall giggles and says "how are you feeling?" Harry says "okay." Harry says "Kevin, what a surprise." Kevin giggles and says "Nancy sent us on a date here, to meet up with you." Harry says "good for me." Harry smirks. Harry looks around and doesn't see Louis. Harry says "where's Lou?" Kevin hums and says "I'm guessing checking on the babies." Kevin's eyes bug out and he whispers "whoops!!" Lucas giggles hysterically and says "don't tell Lou I told Kevin." Kevin giggles hysterically, smirks and says "yeah, we haven't spilled to Rissa or Lissa, which is amazing for us." Niall laughs. Harry says "who's Rissa and Lissa?" Lucas swoons and says "Marissa and Melissa, half of my heart, half of my soul." Niall says "Kevin, Lucas, Marissa and Melissa are quadruplets." Lucas says "omega quadruplets." Harry says "what's that mean?" Lucas says "well multiples can either choose to do pack dating or individual dating. The four of us, chose pack dating a long time ago." Kevin says "uh hun, we've always had a hard time being apart, as quadruplets. So when we all presented as omegas, we already knew that we'd be doing pack dating." Liam says "has anyone accepted you as a quad to date?" Lucas says "not really, we didn't say that we were quads on the applications, hoping that at least one of us would be picked." Liam says "how are you both holding up?" Lucas says "it's so hard." Liam says "you should ask the queen to invite your sisters here." Lucas gasps at that and whispers "wait, really?" Liam says "really, 2 more people couldn't hurt anything." Lucas squeals, thanks Liam for the idea and giggles at Kevin. Kevin says "we should probably tell Lou first." Lucas pouts and says "then you have to tell him you're an omega first." Kevin whines that he's scared to tell Louis. 

Jennifer walks in and says "how are you all doing?" Lucas grins and says "good!! Can I see you?" Jennifer smiles, giggles and says "of course sweetheart." Kevin says "me too?" Jennifer agrees. Lucas says "would you take care of Rissa and Lissa if they joined the selection?" Jennifer laughs and says "sure sweetheart." Kevin says "thank you." 

Jennifer says "I treat kiddos with anxiety and asthma, so I should be just fine taking on all four of you." Kevin gasps, and squeals. Lucas says "darn it, poopy." Kevin says "Lucas grew out of asthma attacks." Jennifer looks surprised. Kevin says "but I have medicine for both of us, just incase it happens here." Jennifer is relieved at that and says "thank goodness, I thought he had no asthma medicines too." Kevin giggles and says "we have four parents, they were worried he'd start having asthma attacks again." 

Jennifer says "I want you to know it's impossible to grow out of asthma, it's possible to get it completely under control, but not grow out of it." Lucas says "oh, okay, that makes a lot of sense. I haven't out grown it three times, I've gotten it completely under control three times." Jennifer smiles at that and says "yes." Lucas says "thank you Jennifer, you're really the best." Kevin says "thanks for taking it off of your person and just knowing what we meant." Jennifer says "you're all very welcome." Harry smiles and relaxes completely, knowing it's not even on her person. Liam whispers “I was born with a scar on my kidney, and it magically healed it self when I turned seventeen.” Jennifer smiles and whispers “that's really good pumpkin, okay?” Liam sighs in relief and whispers “okay.” Jennifer says "any other confessions?" Liam says "I used to go into head spaces, I haven't in quite a long time, but my parents used to have to drive all of the way from Wolverhampton to London so that I could see someone that could handle my anxiety.” Jennifer says “who did you see?” Liam grins and says “octor William.” 

Liam's pov: 

Liam blushes so hard because he said it out loud, and then spits out more extremely embarrassing words “never had stetheys out, always hidden in pocket and um um.” Liam blushes even more because now he's mumbling, but Jennifer's keeping him encouraged by rubbing his arm still and just listening without making fun of him. Liam shivers and whispers “hate coats too.” Jennifer whispers “okay honey.” Jennifer says "would all of you feel more comfortable, if someone else was in here with me?" Lucas says "yes." Kevin says "yes, especially if you're planning on checking Harry." Harry says "Louis is my trusted person here, are you asking me if I'd like to try a new trusted person?" Jennifer says "I don't even know if he's coming back, he went to the NICU." Harry says "can I choose one of them?" Jennifer says "absolutely not, they all have anxiety issues." Harry pouts epically and says "can you find out who?" Niall says "I'll volunteer to find out who!! Then report to you the names." Harry says "thanks Ni." 

Louis’ pov:

Louis heads to the NICU, all by himself. Louis finally gets back to the kids and sanitizes his hands since he's been in every part of the hospital today.

Savannah is surprised to see him without the others. Louis apologizes for being gone so long. Savannah tells him it's not a problem, the kids are alright, they’re all doing good. Savannah offers to give him a beeper instead of relying on the hospital system. Louis asks what she means. Savannah shows him a pager and says “this.” Louis sits down and talks to her in private about what happened with Harry. Savannah is surprised that Harry's got that severe of allergies, and asthma. Louis was too, and Nathaniel was pretty surprised as well. Louis thought Nathaniel knew everything about Harry, but obviously he didn't. 

Savannah explains that Jennifer does a lot, and she felt she constantly needed to be there for Melanie, as well as Louis. Savannah doesn't know what's going on, but she's pretty sure she’ll hear something soon enough from Jennifer. Louis is worried that Harry needs to be hospitalized. Savannah isn't surprised, and lets Louis know that she's aware of his kids and she wouldn't keep Harry overnight unless she felt it was medically necessary. Savannah isn't that worried, she promises that her or Nicole will be there a lot. Savannah could always get more help from other NICU doctors, or even Jennifer's co worker to help with the babies if needed. Savannah also isn't that worried, because before Louis knows it, which is coming quickly, the first four will be 15 weeks old and probably ready to bust out of there. Louis’ surprised, but then realizes that's in like 6 weeks. Savannah smiles and says “so that's when they’d really need you. Right now, we’ve got them. I’ll page you or call you.” Savanah writes down her desk number and promises to ask Jennifer for Harry's room number if he does get hospitalized. In the mean time, she highly suggests informing his mother, that he's needed there tonight. 

Louis informs his mother in the family center and she freaks out. Louis promises that he can go live from the NICU on Friday if needed, but he thought the live eviction was already canceled on Tuesday. She calms down quickly, she forgot and asks why the sudden big change. Louis explains that Harry's not feeling well and that he's with Jennifer. His mom freaks out more that Harry's not okay. Louis says “he might need to be hospitalized and I can't leave him mum.” Johannah understands and offers to send his sisters there to be with the babies. Louis declines the offer, but thanks her anyway.

Louis returns to the NICU. Savannah asks Louis to stay, just for a little while. Louis agrees instantly and then leaves after she checks Melanie.

Edward's pov: 

Niall comes bounding out to the lobby, grinning like he's up to no good. Niall says "is there any brave soul who's willing to volunteer, to baby sit us?" Annabelle snorts and says "Niall, just confess." Niall says "I'm not up to any trouble at all." Annabelle says "I'll volunteer." Niall grins, smirks and says "well Annabelle, you have to pass my test first." Annabelle says "nope, I won't even try." Edward says "okay Niall, give us your test question." Niall grins wider, sits down next to him and says "do you have a fear of equipment at all Edward?" Edward says "no." Matthew says "I don't either." Niall gasps at that and says "can I listen to you?" Edward says "excuse me?" Niall says "can I listen to you?" Edward says "Ni, I think you're up to no good." Niall gasps and says "how dare the accuse me of such a thing Edward!!" Fredrick snickers and says "he's really up to no good." Matthew says "yes Niall, I'd be willing to let you listen to me." Niall squeals in delight, and leaves the lobby. Edward says "he's trying to get a reaction out of you, hundred percent." Matthew snorts and says "I'm not going to react, trust me." Edward says "he's got a devious look on his face, hundred percent." Matthew snorts and says "he wouldn't hurt me, I'm not scared at all." 

Niall walks out grinning, and the camera crews are all set up with their focus on the rest of the group as well as one on Matthew. Matthew says "bring it on, Niall." Niall squeals in delight, asks to listen to Matthew, who agrees and Niall grins before listening to Matthew. Niall grins at the camera, snickers and makes Matthew squeal. Niall squeals too and says "yes!! I got a reaction out of you." Niall thanks him, and a nurse takes it a way from Niall to clean, plus put away. Niall pouts at that and says "can I have another?" The woman says "no." Niall says "but Kelsey, please." Niall bats his eye lashes at the nurse. She snorts and says "no, you might've tricked him, but you're not fooling me." Edward says "I'm so sorry." Kelsey says "sorry, are you okay?" Matthew just laughs and says "I'm fine, I feel so embarrassed though." Kelsey says "don't be, Niall was trying to get a reaction out of someone, he clearly got what he wanted." Kelsey makes sure everyone else is okay and asks the camera crew to stop filming. They agree. William returns at that moment. Niall squeals in delight, grins and says "hello, William." Kelsey snickers. Matthew says "don't fall for it, your highness." William says "hello Niall." Niall says "before you can go to Harry, you have to pass my test." William smiles and says "okay Ni, bring the test on." Niall squeals, and does the same thing to William, but gets zero reaction out of the prince. Niall pouts so hard and says "darn it!!" William laughs and says "what did I do wrong?" Niall huffs, whines and complains that he was hoping for William to react like Matthew did. William laughs, taking Niall back to Harry. 


	19. Chapter 19: Second dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall decides to test other contestants. Louis checks on his kids, to make sure they're all okay. Harry and Jennifer start talking a bit. Louis learns what it means to be Harry's trusted person and does his best to make sure Harry constantly feels safe. Louis gets Harry to be open about what he needs. Jennifer starts a second dose of medicine. Niall is easily amused.

Harry's pov:

After Niall leaves the room, Harry writes on the board can we call mum then? Since Louis left? I'd prefer mum come here, please. Jennifer whispers "okay, alright, we'll call her." They call Harry's mum. 

Harry's mum doesn't answer Jennifer's call. Jennifer frowns and says “her phone seems like it's off, it went straight to voicemail.” Harry's eyes go wide and he gasps in shock. Harry frowns deeply. Harry writes that's not normal!! Her phone is never off!!! Jennifer rubs his hand and writes I know, I know pumpkin, but you’ve gotta try to stay calm. You're breathing was already really bad at Nathaniel's office, alright? It's barely been a half hour since the first dose ended either, okay? Harry tries to calm down and writes sorry, just freaked out because she always answers for me. Jennifer writes maybe her phone died, we’ll try again in a little bit, alright? Harry writes okay. Jennifer writes we’ll keep trying, we’ll give her more chances, just incase she put it on do not disturb or three in a row. Harry agrees. 

Niall rushes back in, giggling, and says "Edward as well as Matthew, are the only ones who took my questioning. What would they need to do?" Harry smirks and nods his head at Jennifer. Jennifer says "well Niall, they'd need to be able to handle Harry listening to them at the same time I listen to Harry. They can't react, at all." Niall grins, squeals and says "yes, yes, can I test them to get a reaction?" Jennifer says "fine, if someone passes your test, tell us who it is." Niall thanks her, squeals and goes to find Kelsey. Lucas snorts and says "no one, will pass." Jennifer snickers and says "I think you're right." 

Niall returns with Louis, and says "he passed all of my tests Jennifer!!" Harry gasps in shock, squeals and writes NEVER Leave me again!! I forgave you for needing to check on the babies, but you were gone way too long. Louis says "I'm so sorry Harry, but Savannah needed to check a few of the kids." Harry calms down and writes oh. Lucas says "how did Matthew or Edward react?" Niall smirks and says "Matthew reacted, it was epic!!" Niall grins wider. Kevin bursts out laughing hysterically and says "how badly did he react?" Niall says "it was the best reaction I could've ever gotten." Lucas gasps in shock. Niall says "I'm trying Edward next, Kelsey got the camera crew to turn their cameras off." Niall leaves the room. 

Louis says "alright loves, I'm here now, how about you all go back to the lobby, okay?" Kevin pouts and says "but we're all cuddly." Lucas says "yeah, we're not ready to leave." Harry giggles. 

Edward's pov: 

Niall rushes back out on a mission and says "please Ed?" Niall is pouting. Edward says "you can listen to me Niall, I don't mind, I'm fine with it." Niall squeals. Kelsey suggests they go in the back, that way Niall isn't upsetting anyone else that's in the lobby watching. Niall says "fine." Edward giggles and goes with Niall into the back. Kelsey takes them to a room and Edward sits on the bed with Niall. Niall listens to him, everywhere, just trying to get a reaction. Edward giggles, and doesn't give Niall the kind of reaction he was wanting. Niall gives up and says "I'm sad." Edward giggles and says "didn't react how you wanted, hun?" Niall huffs, folds his arms and pouts. Edward giggles, cuddles him and says "come here." Edward pulls Niall down onto the bed with him and puts the stethoscope over his heart, wondering if the omega will react to him. Niall, gasps in shock and seems to relax a bit. Edward promises he's not going to put it on Niall, and that makes the omega light up, like Edward read his mind. Niall thanks him. Edward removes the stethoscope from Niall's ears gently, giving it to the nurse Kelsey. Edward snuggles with Niall and then takes him to find William. Niall says "LouLou!!" William says "yes darling NiNi?" Niall grins and says "Edward didn't react, at all." William laughs and says "good darling." Harry grins and shakes his head fondly at Niall. Niall latches onto Kevin and Lucas, giggling. The three of them snicker and giggle. Niall says "guess what?" Lucas says "what?" Niall says "Kelsey showed me the room next door is empty and it's got a bed just like Harold's, so when Jennifer kicks us out for a bit, we can go right next door!!" Niall grins at that. Edward says "I am going to head back to the lobby." William says "stay, for a minute. I think you should be with them in the separate room." Edward says "okay, let me just make sure Shawn is still settled down in the lobby." William says "thank you." Edward says "you’re welcome." 

Louis smiles and says "hurry back, clearly they want to cuddle somewhere." Edward giggles, going out to the lobby. Shawn is getting antsy again, but this time he's not listening to Matthew. Edward makes sure the cameras are off, before kneeling infront of Shawn. Edward says "look at me." The omega's head snaps up so that he's looking right at Edward. Edward says "good, stop moving." Shawn, stops being antsy. Edward says "breathe, relax." Shawn breathes and relaxes. Edward stops commanding the omega and whispers things into his ear to calm him down more. 

Edward reassures the omega quietly that Harry's okay, he's just not feeling well, and he understands that Shawn's scared of these medical professionals he doesn't know or trust, but they're just taking care of Harry, to make him all better. That seems to calm the omega down the most, that someone understands what's actually going on. Shawn's the one that's scared. Shawn whispers "thanks, how'd you know?" Edward whispers "just a feeling." Shawn giggles at that and calms down completely. Edward notices that Pamela as well as Alanna are gone. Edward says "where did the girls go?" Matthew says "sent them, to the palace, they didn't want to be here, just waiting for god only knows how long for nothing. I told them to make sure that anyone else coming, knows they could be waiting here for hours, and that we may not even find out what's going on or what happened, at all." Edward says "thanks, I'm glad everyone knows that." 

Edward makes sure Shawn will be okay and then goes into the back again. 

Louis' pov: 

Jennifer leaves the room with the boys, giving Louis as well as Harry alone time. Harry writes I don't wanna be hospitalized!! Louis coos and coos; trying to get Harry to calm down. Louis says “we don't know what's going to happen right now, okay? Let's just take this one step at a time.” Harry writes I can't do that!!! You don't understand Lou, I’ve done this before, just never without my mom. Louis says “I thought you were upset with her?” 

Harry rolls his eyes and writes no, never. I mean I was a bit confused as to why she didn't want me to see Nathaniel, but I think it was just jealousy. Louis smiles and agrees, even he was jealous. Harry writes I know I'm allergic to scented stuff, but I was only using the strawberry, orange or lavender. Those scents don't usually bother me, so it's weird. Louis agrees and says “maybe we could ask my mom or my sisters what scents are gone from the bathroom.” 

Harry nods his head and writes okay, yeah, maybe with Jennifer in here? Louis smiles and says “of course love, where did she go?” Harry writes down probably to get more medicine, it's been over a half hour since the last one finished. Harry rolls his eyes and writes duh. Louis squawks in offense, he wasn't aware of that. Harry giggles and writes I’ve done this before, remember? 

Louis nods his head and says “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have worried about the babies. But it's a good thing because Savannah gave me a pager, and she gave me more numbers to call her directly for updates.” Harry gasps in shock at that. Louis says “so how about you tell me what's going to happen? That way, I can be aware and try to convince or sway Jennifer with you to choose the opinion that you're most comfortable with.” Harry nods his head and writes usually first dose, then wait a half hour, then second dose, then wait an hour, then third dose, and wait one more hour. It's an allergic reaction, she may not let me go at all. Harry frowns deeply. Louis says “alright, okay, we’ll figure this out babycakes. Remember she also has the babies in the NICU, I'm sure she has other patients and we might be able to get her to have you put in the NICU family center.” 

Harry writes what do you mean? Louis says “like we could at least try to convince her to have you sleep in the family center, that way you’re closer to me.” Harry lights up at that idea and nods his head. Harry writes okay, good idea Lou. Louis kisses his forehead and whispers “if not, it's going to be okay, I’ll figure something out.” Harry nods his head in agreement. Louis whispers “Melanie's been without me at night before, all twelve of them have, they’ll be alright.” Harry whispers “okay.” Louis holds Harry in his arms and says “plus there is always the option of my mother, staying with them if needed.” Harry writes okay, thank you Lou. Louis writes no problem with a heart. Harry smiles and giggles. 

Jennifer, returns to the room and says "sorry about that, I just wanted to make sure the others were settled in the room next door." Louis says "that's fine, thank you for taking care of them." Jennifer says "no problem" and shuts the door. Louis says "Harry said something about more medicine?" Jennifer says "I thought it'd be alright if Harry and I talked a bit first, before that." Louis says "okay, that's fine." Louis giggles and says “so what is my duty?” Jennifer says “well it helps Harry to not be alone, ever, if he wants to tell me something secretly, that's what the white board is for.” Harry smiles. Jennifer says “Harry doesn't like stetheys touching him, and we’ve already tried a few ideas. We’ve already tried Harry listening to himself at the same time and he freaked out because there were two touching him. The only thing that's really worked well is Harry listening to someone else at the same time.” Louis understands and hopes that he's able to help Harry.

Jennifer sits down and says "do you want to talk first?" Harry nods his head a lot at that. Jennifer smiles and says "okay, sounds good." 

Harry's pov:

Jennifer says “Louis, prednisone takes at least a half hour to work in Harry's case, sometimes a whole hour. So don't be expecting any talking for a while and when he is, it won't be too much for a while. By the end, if we’re not in a sass off, then he's not feeling well.” Harry writes oh yeah, I can sass you BOTH with the white boards!! HEHE!! Jennifer grins and giggles. 

Jennifer says "we're going to talk on white boards for a bit Louis, if that's okay?" Louis smiles and says "that's absolutely fine with me." Jennifer says "rules for our private conversations, no peaking, at all." Louis says "okay." Louis moves off of the bed and to a chair, so that he's not peaking. Jennifer smiles, thanks him and sits on the bed with Harry to talk to him. 

Harry writes I'm scared. Jennifer rubs his arm in patterns, gives him the doggy stuffed animal and writes I know sweetheart, I know you're scared, it's okay that you're scared. I'm not going to hurt you, I’m not going to press down on your tummy, I'm not going to look at tummy by its self either, okay? Harry sniffles and writes okay, promise? Jennifer pinky promises. Harry calms down and writes no hospital me. Jennifer has to get a couple of bigger boards. Jennifer writes on one of the smaller boards, how about you tell me what's upsetting you? Just write down every question that comes to mind, every single racing thought, and anything else that's bugging you. Harry smiles and writes yay!! I need Lou advice too. Jennifer writes okay, we can do that any time. Harry writes okay.

Louis' pov: 

Harry starts writing, lots of things down on the white boards. Louis and Jennifer are just waiting patiently for Harry to finish whatever he's writing. The door opens and Edward walks into the room saying "okay, I'm back from the lobby." Harry freezes and freaks out. Louis says "don't peak, they're having a private conversation." Edward looks away from Harry, and to Louis. Louis says "thank you, the boys are right next door." Edward says "okay. Shawn's alright now, I was able to calm him down. Two of the girls left Matthew said, because they didn't want to be here for who knows how long." Louis says "okay, that's fine, thank you Edward." Harry's back to writing, on the board. Jennifer stands up and opens the drawer, getting out the rest of the white boards. Harry looks like he's on a roll with questions, Louis really wishes he knew what was going through Harry's mind right now. Edward leaves the room. 

Kelsey brings in more white boards, from rooms near by, that are huge, with sticky notes. Jennifer thanks her and grabs one, as well as a marker, before sitting down next to Harry to write. 

Harry's pov: 

Harry grabs the big white board on the bed. Harry writes down why oxygen? Why albuterol and atrovan? Do you have to hospitalize me or can we just do special at home hospitalizing at the palace? I promise I’ll actually stay on bed rest, not cause trouble like at home (actually, they’ve got elevators, so hehe!!)

Harry writes what's the timing of stuff? How many doses can you actually give me? I remember it's one, half hour break, second dose. Harry runs out of room, grabs another board and writes then 1 hour break, then third dose, then another hour break. Am I right? If not, you should tell Louis and me. Harry writes what does atrovan do again? Why atrovan? Why not just albuterol? If you did hospitalize me, where would it be? Can I see where before I even think about it?! If you did, how often would you give me albuterol and atrovan?! Why did you just assume monkey? Why not doggie or even the elephant?!

Louis' pov: 

Harry seems to be panicking, over his own writing, but Jennifer just rubs Harry's arm like she's encouraging him to continue. Jennifer brings a couple more of the big boards from the counter over to Harry. Jennifer goes back to her own writing. Edward walks into the room again. Harry looks up, and then looks right back down at his boards. Jennifer looks up, sees that it's just Edward. Harry grabs another board and writes something. Jennifer says "Harry said you can stay for a bit, Edward." Edward says "thanks Harry" and shuts the door. Harry erases the big board that he must've wrote that Edward can stay on. Louis grabs a board for himself as well as Edward writing what's up? Edward writes the boys, didn't want me, because they're having alone time. Louis smiles fondly and writes not surprised, I'm shocked Harry's letting you stay. Edward writes I am too. Edward sits down next to Louis. They're both just waiting patiently. Jennifer is done with her first response to Harry and lets him read it, while she's writing even more on another board.

Harry's pov: 

Harry looks up when Edward walks into the room, and then right back down at his boards. Harry can't think of another question, but he's also out of room. Harry grabs another white board and writes Edward can stay. Jennifer tells Edward that he can stay. Harry erases the board, thinking more still. Harry looks up at Louis and smiles. Louis smiles back and says "you alright?" Harry smiles and nods his head, stretching his arms out and relaxing into the bed. Louis giggles and says "taking a break?" Harry nods his head, and smirks. Louis giggles. Edward says "do you need anything?" Harry shakes his head no. Jennifer says "are you bored?" Harry nods his head a lot. Jennifer snorts and laughs. Jennifer says "here I thought you were writing away with more questions, but I was wrong." Harry giggles and snickers. Jennifer says "here is my first answers to your first few questions." Harry gasps in shock at that. Jennifer says "here you go" and hands him her very first board after checking it. Jennifer says very quietly "if you want, you could have one of them sit with you and read the boards too." Harry hums at that and writes why? Jennifer writes only if you want them to know the answers. You could even choose both of them and I could move all of these other boards. Harry giggles and writes I'll think about it. Jennifer writes okay, are you sure? Harry nods his head. Jennifer says "okay, I'm on my last response to your questions right now, okay?" Harry gasps in shock at that information. Jennifer giggles and says "you've got a lot to catch up on." 

Harry's surprised to see that her first response is all about atrovan, albuterol and oxygen. Albuterol is your rescue medicine, albuterol makes you feel like Jello and makes your heart race. Atrovan is the special medicine, to try to attack your asthma attack right back and get rid of it with less medicine. Atrovan intensifies albuterol, makes you completely unsteady and by the end, you’re completely high on both of them. Harry giggles at that, he remembers that part. Oxygen is mainly to help combat your anxiety, panic attack and the allergic reaction, since albuterol and atrovan are meant to calm your asthma attack down. They're going to help you breathe, which will help the panicking a little bit. Your asthma responds to panic attacks, and your anxiety responds to not being able to breathe by panicking more; so your asthma thinks it needs to react again, even though it already did once. When you can't breathe, you panic more and when you can't talk, your panic, anxiety and the cptsd all kick into super high gear. And that's when you get into getting headaches, light headed, dizzy, all of that crappy stuff.

Harry calms down at all of that, he forgot how complicated his anxiety and asthma is. Harry grabs a small board and writes okay, I forgot. Harry looks over for Jennifer and she's discussing something with Louis. Harry wonders what they're discussing. 

Louis' pov: 

Jennifer finishes her final board to Harry and stands up to start another board. Jennifer, shockingly, brings the board over to him, sitting down in a chair. Jennifer wrote okay, so I feel like you need to know what's coming, that way you're prepared for Harry's reactions. Harry has pretty bad anxiety with stetheys, but what upsets him even more is me checking for breathing muscles showing (happens with asthma attacks, when the muscles are working harder than normal, to help with breathing). Harry doesn't like it, at all, just so you're aware. I need to listen to Harry a lot, first two listens will be the absolute worst, because they'll be so close together. Louis writes okay, thank you. 

Harry's pov: 

Jennifer returns to him and reads what he wrote on the smaller board. Jennifer whispers "I know you did, it's okay." Harry giggles at that. Jennifer writes do you want one of them to hold you at all while you read the timing board? Harry writes why? Jennifer writes wrote out something that will upset you. Harry writes then you just comfort me. Jennifer writes okay, I can do that sweetheart. Are you absolutely sure you don’t want one of them? Harry smiles, giggles, shakes his head no and writes I’m sure, you’ll comfort me, plus I have teddy bears. Jennifer says “okay.” 

Harry writes on the board, thank you. Jennifer writes you’re welcome. Jennifer says “here, you’ve got three whole boards in a row.” Harry gasps in shock. Jennifer giggles and says “you asked.” Harry just grins, he did ask a lot. Jennifer grabs more boards to put in the middle as well as another marker. Jennifer hands him the first board that covers the timing as she sits down. 

Alright, so first dose is already done, yes? After that is a half hour of waiting, it's already been longer than that. Next, isn't the second dose of medicine quite yet. Next is me listening to you with stethey, I know I already listened at Nathaniel's office, but I'd like to listen again to see how your breathing is doing. Harry feels all sorts of panic at that, he can't continue to read. Harry grabs a blank big board from the middle and writes no, no, no listen. Do you have to check for tummy muscles showing again too? Harry just puts the board down in his lap, before continuing to read. Second dose will take 15 minutes, after that isn't waiting yet, it's me checking you with stethey again, to see if you're any better. (Prednisone should be starting to kick in at this point or already helping.). If you're not better, then it's an hour of waiting, possibly stethey again and then albuterol as well as atrovan if still not good. 

Harry stops reading, and tries to calm himself down. Harry snuggles with the teddy bear, unable to handle reading any more white boards. Jennifer notices his board in the middle, and stops what she's doing to comfort him. Harry watches her write this time. Jennifer writes at Nathaniel's office, I was completely focused on listening to you, plus comforting you. I didn't look at tummy muscles at all there. I know it's scary pumpkin, I know you hate stetheys and tummy peaking. Jennifer just rubs his arms in patterns and writes would you feel better if I talked about what I need to do with Louis, then the two of us come up with ideas to help you more? Harry, nods his head a lot at that and writes yeah, okay. Jennifer writes Edward is there, would you be okay with his imput? Harry hums at that, looks up at the two of them, to make sure they’re not peaking and they’re both talking to eachother on white boards. Harry writes okay, yeah. Sure. Jennifer smiles and writes okay, thanks pumpkin. 

Harry puts the board down and goes back to reading the one in his lap. After that, would be a third dose of albuterol and atrovan. That takes fifteen more minutes. I’ll listen to you again and if you're still not better, then you do need to be hospitalized. If you are better, after the second or the third, then it's an hour of waiting, to make sure every single side effect is gone. And to make sure your asthma attack didn't decide that it wasn't going down without a fight. Harry giggles at that. 

Louis' pov: 

Jennifer, walks over to them again, sits down on the chair and writes okay, Harry wants you to know what I need to do, because he's very upset about it. Louis nods his head and writes okay, what can we do to help? Jennifer writes well, I don't know what else we can do. I can tell you what Anne Styles and I usually do. Louis says "yeah, okay." Jennifer writes Anne usually is in charge of opening the gown or lifting Harry's shirt up to his arm pits. Louis writes oh wow, okay, I can handle that. 

Edward peaks at what they're talking about, grabs a board from the counter and asks Harry to borrow a marker. Harry's surprised, but gives Edward the marker. Edward joins their conversation and writes maybe Harry's freaking out, because he is that exposed for that checking. Do you listen this way too? Jennifer writes yes, because usually, third listen or fourth listen, Harry can't handle me looking for breathing muscles showing at all, if he is still that bad. So I usually have to look when I'm listening. Edward writes does Harry know you look and listen? Jennifer writes I'm not sure, why? Edward writes look, if Harry already has this many trust issues, I don't feel comfortable giving him even more reasons to not trust you, or Louis or me. Louis says "that's a good point Ed." Jennifer writes I understand your concern, what do you think would help? Edward writes I don’t know. Louis gasps and writes let’s let Harry tell us what he needs. Jennifer writes that’s a good idea. Louis writes do you have more pillows? Jennifer writes yes I do, why? Louis writes I was thinking pillows for the other boys, because maybe Harry wants them between doses. Jennifer writes good point. They patiently wait, for Harry to be done reading whatever Jennifer wrote down for him to read. 

Harry's pov:

Harry grabs the second board. 

Your memory of the timing was extremely good, but you're not necessarily going to need three doses of albuterol as well as atrovan every time. Every attack is different, every attack is going to respond differently to albuterol and atrovan. I can only give you three doses of albuterol and atrovan before you need to be hospitalized. The reason for that is mainly because of the side effects for albuterol and atrovan, I want to make sure you're okay before just letting you walk out of here. Last thing we need is me to let you go early and have your asthma attack come back swinging. Harry giggles. Edward asks him for a marker and Harry gives it to him without questioning why. 

The next one surprises him. How often are you allowed to take albuterol at home? There's a blank space for an answer. Harry writes down every four hours! Harry grins and giggles. Harry goes onto the next board. Let me go through the timing with you, total from first dose to ending. Medicine and waiting alone is 3 hours and 15 minutes. Albuterol is only supposed to be ONE dose every four to six hours, not THREE doses in 3 hours and 15 minutes. Harry gasps in shock. Harry reads that again, just to try to wrap his head around it. Louis says "that's a good point Ed." Harry's head snaps up to the three of them, wonder what the heck is going on. Jennifer writes something down, followed by Edward and then Louis gasps in shock, before writing a response. Harry doesn’t know what they’re talking about, and keeps watching them. They’re not giving him any hints though, at all. Jennifer writes a response to Louis, showing it to him and he writes even more. Harry goes back to his own boards. 

Why atrovan with albuterol? To try to get rid of the attack in fewer doses than it would take with just albuterol and allow you to go home if you are better after three. If you're still not okay after three though, then you need to be hospitalized. If I did hospitalize you, then every dose of medicine would be just albuterol. Atrovan is only right now, to try to attack the asthma attack as much as possible. You’ll be exhausted by the time it's all done, so even if you do go back to the palace, you'll probably sleep for quite a few hours. I can only give you three, but the emergency room here follows the same guidelines. Even if it was just albuterol, it would still only be three doses. Adding the atrovan just increases your chance to not be hospitalized. 

Harry grins at that, and then grabs the last board. Why monkey? I'm sorry I assumed monkey mask, I figured since you needed so many doses, monkey would be the best choice. Plus if I need to hospitalize you, we’ll be circling through all three mask designs, I wouldn't even try a normal one, it’ll get chucked across the room!!! How dare she?!! Harry finishes reading the note, seriously though, second time a mask is going on your face, especially with oxygen again, you tend to use to try to completely hide from doggy or elephant, I assumed that you could’ve gotten worse with masks. So I'm sorry for just choosing one and not asking you which one you wanted. 

Harry writes on a blank board, I forgive you for not asking, monkey is cute and I do love it. It's quite distracting too, Elephant is just funny, because of the way the smoke comes out of his nose!! Harry giggles and snickers, just thinking about the elephant mask. Jennifer finally returns to him, reads his board, giggles and says “yeah, you love that, hun?” Harry nods his head a lot and giggles more. Jennifer writes would you like to choose stethey colors now? Harry gasps in shock, squeals and writes hot pink. Jennifer giggles and says “figured that one, it is your favorite color.” Harry glares and writes Lou doesn't know that!!! Jennifer says “sorry, shutting up.” Louis giggles. Harry writes purple. Jennifer writes light purple or darker purple? Harry writes middle. Jennifer agrees. Harry smirks and writes teal. Jennifer says “okay, I’ll see about that.” Harry smirks wider and writes blue like his eyes. Harry points to Louis. Jennifer says “Louis?” Louis looks up and says “yeah?” Jennifer says “sorry, Harry's asking for something that matches your eyes.” Louis jaw drops. Jennifer says “wow.” Harry grins, smirks and writes blue like the ocean. Jennifer says “okay, I might not find an exact match, but I’ll try.” Harry smirks wider. 

Jennifer copies his list to another white board, adding three more pinks to the list, which Harry is very happy about. Jennifer also adds a lighter purple, before showing Harry. Harry nods his head to the list. Jennifer smiles, takes the list over to the door, opens it and asks Kelsey to get the colors. Kelsey agrees quickly. Jennifer sits back down next to him and writes do you want to discuss hospitalizing now or later? Harry writes later maybe. 

Jennifer says “okay, I’m going to go for a bit, because Louis wants to talk to you.” Harry giggles and nods his head. Jennifer leaves the room. Louis says “can I come over?” Harry nods his head, hiding a lot of the boards from Louis. Louis brings over blank white boards and says “what can we do to help you?” Harry motions Edward over. Edward sits down next to him. Harry writes what do you mean? Louis says “what do you need us to do?” Harry writes comfort and distract me, why? Louis says “okay, can we do anything to make you feel safer? The sky is the limit, I’m willing to do whatever you need.” Edward says “so am I.” Harry smiles at that and writes okay, your arms, over my stomach, in a protective way. Edward says “like this?” Edward puts his arm over Harry’s stomach. Harry nods his head and writes perfect. Louis says “what can you handle Jennifer doing?” Harry writes listening to me, looking at breathing muscles and medicine, that’s it. Louis says “okay, give me a moment.” Harry giggles. 

There’s a knock on the door. Louis says “who is it?” Kelsey says “me.” Harry nod his head and writes sure. Louis says “you can come in.” Kelsey walks in with all of the stethey colors he asked for and says “sorry for interrupting you all talking, I got as close to a sky blue as I could.” Harry grins and writes thank you. Kelsey puts them all down on the counter, before leaving the room. 

Louis writes stuff down, on two blank boards, before giving them to Harry. The one board is labeled listening demands, and the second one is labeled breathing muscle peaking demands. Louis whispers “got any demands?” Harry gasps at that, smirks and nods his head. Louis starts writing more. Harry grabs the breathing muscle peaking board, writing ONLY one area, at a time. NO three areas in one. EVERY Single one separate, no sides and tummy all at once. Louis says “okay, how would we do that?” Harry writes cover the other spots, only expose one spot at a time. Louis says “we can do that.” Harry grins, smirks and writes your arms, over tummy, before Jennifer asks permission, you don’t move arm until I’m ready. Louis says “sounds like a good plan so far.” Harry grins at that, nodding his head. Harry grabs the other board and writes can we try, without me listening to you here? Louis smiles softly, nods his head and writes maybe we could try that outside of here, as like a bonding moment for us. Harry gasps in shock at that. Louis writes without Jennifer having to worry about a second stethey to handle, that’d be five hands for you to choose from to hold, plus three free hands. Harry gasps and nods his head, writing okay. 

Edward says “anything else that you can think of?” Harry writes blankets, pillows and sheets. Edward says “okay, I’ll ask Jennifer to get them.” Edward opens the door, asking Jennifer to get more pillows, blankets and sheets. Jennifer agrees. Edward shuts the door and sits back down next to him. Louis hands him the last board, medicine demands. Harry squeals snatches the board and writes you know what!!! (Jennifer will understand this, it’s a surprise for you two.) Louis giggles and says “as long as Jennifer knows what you’re talking about, that’s fine.” Harry thinks about his own idea, and how it would work. He’d need to hold Jennifer’s hand, Jennifer is obviously opening the gown, and moving all of the sheets. Harry realizes, Jennifer won’t be able to do everything. Can he really trust Edward as well as Louis, with the sheets? 

Jennifer brings in more pillows, blankets and sheets. Louis says “thank you very much.” Jennifer says “you’re welcome.” Louis says “can you give us a few more minutes alone?” Jennifer says “sure, of course.” Jennifer leaves the room. As soon as the door shuts, Louis turns his attention back to Harry and whispers “okay, let’s make you comfortable.” Harry gasps in shock at that, giggles and nods his head. Louis asks Harry permission to open the gown up, to cover up all four areas separately. Harry gasps in shock, grins and writes yes, you can untie every tie. Louis giggles. Louis unties every single tie and covers him up with sheets. Louis covers Harry’s chest with one sheet, rolls up two sheets to cover Harry’s sides and puts the last one over Harry’s stomach. Louis then reties the main tie on the gown. Harry writes thanks Lou. Louis whispers “you’re welcome love, now every single spot is covered up and she can’t sneak peaking at all three of these spots at once.” Harry sighs in relief and writes okay. 

Edward and Louis both take off their shoes. Louis works on moving the white boards, around Harry, so that he can get comfortable. Louis leaves a couple of big blank boards on the bed with them though. Louis puts his arm over Harry’s stomach and whispers “Ed, I think you on this side might work best.” Edward whispers “why’s that?” Louis whispers “I am assuming that Jennifer probably usually checks Harry on this side, by the cabinets, because of how much room Harry left.” Edward whispers “oh, enough for someone to sit down, and that’s it.” Louis whispers “yes.” Louis coaxes Harry into the middle of the bed, so that both of them have enough room to sit on either side of him. Louis rubs Harry’s arms in patterns and says “we’re both right here, okay?” Harry nods his head. Louis whispers “okay, neither of us will remove our arms, at all.” Harry nods his head and writes when would you move them? Louis whispers “when you’re completely ready, for us to move our arms. When you’re completely ready, for Jennifer to look. Sound good?” Harry nods his head and writes yes, sounds perfect. Louis whispers “what about listening? Can you handle it on your skin?” 

Harry whimpers at that and writes have to, when can’t talk, incase of weird noises. Louis whispers “okay, alright, what would make that easier on you?” Harry writes I don’t know, nothing seems to make it easier. Edward whispers “can we try distracting you then?” Harry writes how would you distract me? Edward whispers “like counting, telling you that you’re okay, stuff like that.” Harry writes counting? Edward whispers “like counting the seconds, that way you feel more comfortable.” Harry writes okay. Louis says “look at me.” Harry looks at Louis. Louis whispers into his ear “do you feel safe?” Harry lets out a gasp at that, and breathes out, trying to remember to breathe, even though the question is very difficult to answer. Louis says “hey Ed?” Edward says “yeah?” Louis says “can you give us a few minutes all alone?” Edward says “yeah, sure.” Louis says “thank you.” Edward leaves the room. Jennifer says “is everything okay?” Edward says “I think so, Louis and Harry want a moment all alone though.” Jennifer says “okay, that’s fine.” Edward shuts the door to the room. 

Louis turns to Harry, and whispers “do you love?” Harry writes I don’t know, mum usually tells me I’m safe, but I don’t know if I truly feel safe or not. Louis whispers “what would make you feel safe?” Harry shrugs at that. Louis whispers “want to look in the cabinets and drawers with me?” Harry gasps at that, writing why? Louis whispers “let’s prove to both of us, that this room is safe, and by safe, I mean there was no equipment in here.” Harry nods his head at that and whispers “okay.” Louis kisses his head and whispers “anything else I need to do as your trusted person?” Harry writes lots more that mum does for me. Louis guides Harry over to the counter and they look in the drawers. There’s markers, pens, colored pencils, coloring books, the spots where the white boards were and laminated signs to put on the door. Like trusted person away, need a longer break, trusted person only, and one signs says sleeping right now. Louis whispers “nothing, absolutely nothing.” Harry sighs in relief. They look in the cabinets, there’s just nebulizers, heart monitors in different colors, pulse ox monitors in the same colors, sheets, blankets, pillow cases and a few teddy bears. Harry gasps. Louis giggles and whispers “pretty perfect, hun?” Harry nods his head a lot. Louis whispers “there were no stetheys, until Kelsey brought them into the room.” Harry whispers “yeah.” Louis shuts the cabinets and they sit back down together on the bed again. Louis gives Harry a kiss and whispers “what else do I need to do?” 

Harry writes if Jennifer asks things that we haven’t discussed, you shut it down, tell her we haven’t discussed it and ask her to leave the room so that we can. As my trusted person, you ask me a million times if I’m sure, you make sure I haven’t panicked myself with my own worries, you make sure I’m okay and if you’re in doubt of my alertness, you make sure I’m truly okay with it. 

Louis whispers “are you sure about this new way?” Harry shakes his head no and writes not one hundred percent sure of either way, I kind of remember my old system, but mum knew it the best. Louis whispers “what do you remember?” Harry writes she’d do listening and peaking, all at once, pretending she was only listening. Louis whispers “was that easy for you or difficult?” Harry writes bit of both, difficult because I struggled to trust that she was truly just listening. Easy because I always had to let go of mum to untie the gown or move my shirt up for breathing muscles separate, but with listening, I could hold onto her the whole time, without letting go. Louis whispers “what do you want me to do today?” Harry shrugs at that and writes I don’t know. Louis whispers “how about a practice run, just you and me?” Harry gasps in shock and writes practice? Louis whispers “with the sheets, you tell me which way is the easiest, and we figure out if me untying the gown makes anything fall.” Harry giggles hysterically at that, nodding his head, whispering “okay.” Louis whispers “you sound a bit better when you’re talking.” Harry whispers “yeah.” Louis kisses Harry’s forehead, giggles and whispers “what spots your least favorite?” Harry whispers “tummy.” Louis whispers “tummy first or last?” Harry makes a one. Louis whispers “left side?” Harry shrugs. 

Louis whispers “okay, you hold these ones on the side, yeah?” Harry giggles and holds the sheets on his sides, just so that they don’t fall. Louis whispers “okay, so we’re just seeing, if you can really handle this, right?” Harry nods his head and whispers “yes.” Louis giggles and whispers “can I open all of the ties?” Harry nods his head and writes yes on Louis’ arm. Louis unties the gown and whispers “do you like to write answers when you can’t talk?” Harry nods his head. Louis whispers “good, I like it that you’re writing answers too, makes me know that you’re with me.” Louis whispers “what are we doing?” Harry giggles and writes on the board practicing, showing it to Louis. Louis says “just making sure you remember.” Harry laughs at that, giggles and writes thank you. 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis decides to pull the sheet upwards, towards Harry’s chest, just incase having multiple sheets upsets Harry. Louis watches Harry’s facial expressions, rather than actually looking below the sheets, to try to judge himself if Harry’s going to be able to handle this idea or not. Harry seems okay, but definitely anxious and stressed, when Louis first touched the sheet. Louis puts the sheet back down, continuing to watch Harry. Louis whispers “chest or sides next love?” Harry shrugs. Louis chooses the side farthest from him, which is Harry’s left side. Harry lets go of the rolled up sheet, when Louis touches it to remove it. Louis looks this time, out of curiosity. Harry giggles at him. Louis whispers “I don’t even know what I’m looking for, happy?” Harry giggles and nods his head. Louis puts the sheet back over Harry’s side, before uncovering the right side, near him. Harry’s face is letting Louis know that just the whole process seems to make Harry anxious. Louis pulls the last sheet, upwards towards Harry’s chest, folding it over. Harry seems really calmer this time. Louis pulls it right back down and whispers “how was that?” Harry writes so much better, than being completely exposed, for the whole time she’s looking. Louis says “really?” Harry nods his head and writes but it was a lot. Louis says “do you want to practice again or just wing it with Jennifer?” Harry hums and writes wing it with Jennifer, plus Edward. Louis says “you sure you want to just wing it? We could practice again, with Edward in here.” Harry writes okay, good idea, see who should hold my hands. Louis whispers “exactly, who’s hands do you want to hold?” Harry writes you, cause you know what patterns I like. Louis whispers “would be so easy to teach Edward those patterns though, then you could hold my hands for all of listening.” Harry writes I want to hold your hands, whole time. Louis smiles, kisses Harry’s forehead and whispers “okay, we’ll try it, just the three of us, if you panic too much, we’re teaching Edward the patterns, okay?” Harry nods his head at that and writes okay. 

Edward’s pov: 

Louis opens the door, holds up five fingers to Jennifer, as if he’s saying five more minutes. Jennifer just smiles, nods her head and whispers “take your time.” Louis whispers “thanks, Harry might freak out a bit, but we’ve got it under control.” Jennifer looks very worried and confused. Louis just sends Edward into the room and must mouth something to Jennifer. Edward grins, takes his shoes back off and climbs onto the bed with Harry, lying down on Harry’s right side. Harry giggles and writes hi. Edward whispers “hello again, did you get cuddled that whole time?” Harry shakes his head no writing we’ll explain. Edward whispers “explain what?” Harry writes we were practicing. Edward whispers “practicing moving the sheets?” Harry nods his head and writes yep. Edward notices the door is shut and that Louis is on the bed now too. Louis whispers “so Edward, Harry and I were figuring out an order for sheet moving. Harry here, thinks he can handle you moving the sheets, and me holding his hands.” Edward whispers “really? So you want to practice with me?” Harry nods his head and writes yes, see if I can truly handle you moving the sheets. Edward says “okay, I’m willing to do anything to help.” Harry grins and writes thank you. Louis smiles, kisses Harry’s head and whispers “if you freak out, we stop practicing, okay?” Harry nods his head and writes okay. 

Harry holds Louis hands, giggling. Edward feels a lot of pressure, to try to not upset Harry at all. Louis says “this first, then this side, then that side, then chest.” Edward says “okay.” Edward looks at Harry and whispers “can I untie the gown?” Harry nods his head. Edward unties the gown, completely, and lowers the stomach sheet towards the hospital pants. Louis says “stop.” Edward freezes in his tracks, with the sheet half way down. Louis says “let go of it.” Edward lets go of the sheet. Louis says “thank you, sorry.” Edward says “it’s okay.” Edward looks at Harry and sees him trying to calm down. 

Harry’s pov: 

Harry’s relieved, that Louis stopped Edward from moving the sheets. Louis says “you went the opposite direction that I did with the sheet, sorry mate.” Harry’s shocked at Louis’ honesty with Edward. Edward says “I did?” Louis says “yes, see I went like this.” Louis shows Edward how he did it. Edward says “ah, okay, got it.” Louis grins, makes sure he’s okay and then holds his hands again. Edward giggles and says “can I try again?” Harry nods his head, giggling. Edward tries again and Harry feels better about Edward doing this already. Louis says “see what a difference it makes going in the opposite direction of the way Jennifer probably usually moves sheets?” Edward laughs at that and says “huge difference.” Louis smirks and says “I’m a genius, what can I say?” Edward laughs more. Harry giggles, shaking his head at Louis fondly. Edward puts the sheet back and Louis directs him how to move the side sheets properly, even stopping Edward from doing the right side first, because Louis did the left side first. Louis even tells Edward how to properly lift up the chest sheet, like Louis did. Edward says “ah, fold it upwards, good thinking.” Louis says “thanks, that way he’s not completely exposed.” Edward puts it back down and says “you think she moves all sheets, downwards?” Louis says “yeah, definitely.” Edward smiles. Louis says “how was that for you?” Harry writes really good, can we do this way? Louis says “of course, we can do this way.” Harry giggles and writes thank you. Harry feels okay, he feels safe and very protected. Edward says “want me to get Jennifer or wait a bit?” Harry writes you can get her, I’m ready. Edward whispers “okay.” 

Edward’s pov: 

Edward looks at Louis, to see if he should really go get Jennifer, or wait. Louis mouths “wait a bit, he’s so calm.” Edward smiles and says “can I ask a question?” Harry nods his head and writes sure. Edward whispers “are you sure you want me to get her?” Harry hums, nods his head and writes I’m positive. Louis kisses Harry’s forehead and says “okay.” Edward gets up, goes over to the door and opens it. Jennifer looks up from her writing, in a file and smiles, shutting it closed, before walking over. Jennifer says “everything alright?” Edward says “yeah, we’re good now.” Jennifer says “okay.” Edward sits back down on the bed, taking off his shoes again. Jennifer walks in, shuts the door behind her and walks over to them, asking Harry if he’s okay. Harry nods his head, smiles and writes yeah, I’m good. Jennifer says “these two behaving?” Harry giggles and writes yeah. Jennifer sits down next to him and says “so, what am I doing?” Louis says “what do you mean?” Jennifer says “well usually, this monkey, holds my hands to guarantee I don’t press.” Harry giggles at that, blinking his eyes innocently. Louis says “we actually didn’t discuss what you’d do, so can you give us a few more minutes?” Jennifer says “sure, of course.” Jennifer leaves the room again. 

Louis says “what job is left?” Edward says “I mean holding the sheets up, is a task.” Louis says “yeah, but Harold and I can do that easily.” Edward says “yeah, but what if she asks you two to move your arms upwards?” Louis says “so we’re not in the way of her looking.” Edward says “exactly.” Harry writes I’d prefer one of you two hold the sheets up. Louis says “okay, that changes things a bit, but I’m sure we could manage.” Edward whispers “let’s just keep practicing then.” Louis smirks and whispers “exactly.” Harry smiles and writes thanks. Louis unites the gown, after asking Harry permission. Louis very gently holds up the side ones and whispers “maybe you could hold my arms, okay?” Harry nods his head and writes okay. Harry holds onto Louis’ arm. Louis keeps eye contact with Harry somehow. Edward looks at Harry, waiting for permission to move the sheet. Harry nods his head. Edward watches Harry as he slowly moves the sheet upwards. Harry starts squeezing Louis’ arm, and Edward puts it down quickly, rubbing Harry’s knees to try to calm Harry down. Louis lets go of the sheets, to calm Harry down too. Edward whispers “I think we should stick with what worked.” Louis whispers “I agree.” Edward whispers “I’ll just keep my arm over your stomach, which should help keep the sheets in place.” Harry calms down and nods his head, writing okay. Louis kisses Harry’s forehead. 

Edward gets up, to let Jennifer back in. Jennifer returns and shuts the door behind her. Edward goes back over to the bed, sitting down right next to Harry, putting his arm over Harry’s stomach protectively, since Harry’s already got a grip on Louis’ hands. Jennifer says “so, what job am I doing?” Louis says “just looking, Edward and I have everything else.” Jennifer says “okay, that’s fine with me.” Louis smiles. Jennifer says “can I look?” Harry nods his head, lets go of Louis’ hands and writes yes. Harry holds Louis’ hands again. Edward looks at Harry, keeps his arm over Harry’s stomach and mouths “ready?” Harry nods his head again. 

Louis and Harry hold up the side sheets, while Edward works on untying the gown. Edward puts his hand over Harry’s stomach again, giving Harry a moment to relax again. Harry seems relieved. Louis smirks, lying down next to Harry and whispering things into his ear. Harry pays complete attention to Louis, before smiling at him. Edward decides that if Harry gets too anxious with Jennifer looking, he’s going to try to find a spot that helps to calm Harry down more. 

Edward smiles at Harry, just waiting patiently. Harry makes eyecontact with him. Edward moves his palm closer to Harry’s hip, to try to make sure Harry knows he’s not moving it. Harry looks back to Louis, focusing on whatever Louis is telling him. Edward slowly moves to draw patterns like Louis is on Harry’s side. Harry gasps, looking at him. Louis looks at him too, sees what he’s doing and goes back to talking to Harry. Jennifer giggles, smirks and whispers “they’re in a bubble.” Edward hushes her, focused on watching Harry. Jennifer zips her lips. Harry seems so much more relaxed now. Louis says “sorry, just was reassuring Harold here.” Jennifer says “that’s alright, thought maybe you got lost in a bubble of just you two.” Louis gives her a middle finger, behind his back. Jennifer laughs, giggles and says “I’m teasing.” Harry looks at him. Edward mouths ready? Harry nods his head. 

Harry’s pov: 

Harry fully expects Edward to stop the comforting motion he’s been doing, but what Harry isn’t prepared for is the panic he feels. Louis says “Edward?” Edward says “yeah?” Louis says “do it again.” Edward starts to rub Harry’s side, near his hips again, in patterns. Harry feels relieved again and the panicking stops. Harry wonders why he instantly started panicking. Louis says “use your other hand to move it.” Edward says “oh yes, forgot that I did that.” Louis and Harry hold up the sheets on the sides, while Edward uncovers his stomach with his free hand. Edward switches hands that he’s doing the patterns with and Harry’s not sure why, until Edward mouths “it’s okay, just relax.” Jennifer covers Harry’s stomach back up. Jennifer says “okay, let me peak at this side.” Harry freaks out. Edward says “left side first, not right side.” Jennifer says “oh, sorry, I didn’t know.” Jennifer waits patiently. Harry looks at Edward. Edward says “ready?” Harry nods his head, but doesn’t loosen his arm from his side. Louis moves so that he’s lying down next to Harry again and whispers into his ear “it’s okay, she’s just going to peak, quick peak right here, yeah?” Harry nods his head again, he knows it’s just a quick peak. Edward stops the extra patterns that he was doing, which was helping Harry. Edward gently slides his finger under Harry’s arm, rubbing it in patterns. Harry relaxes his arm and lets go of Louis’ hands. Louis moves again, holding his hands out. Harry’s no longer gripping his sides, but Edward is keeping the sheets up for him now. Edward moves the left sheet first and returns to rubbing patterns where he was. 

Louis’ pov: 

Jennifer seems to realize, that they already have an exact system figured out and that she just needs to go with the flow. Louis just looks down at Harry, trying to keep him distracted. Harry looks at him and keeps his focus on him. Louis smiles at him softly. Louis mouths “I’m here, Edward’s here, we’ve both got you, it’s okay.” Harry nods his head, looking at Edward once Jennifer finishes with his right side. Edward gives Harry a break, which Louis didn’t even think of. Edward keeps both arms over Harry’s stomach, until he asks Harry if he’s ready. Harry nods his head. Edward removes his second arm, doing patterns with the other hand again. Harry seems to panic, the second Edward isn’t also comforting him. Louis looks at Edward and mouths “stop switching hands, please.” Edward nods his head and mouths “okay.” Jennifer finishes looking at Harry’s chest and says “do you have a plan for listening?” Edward says “no, we don’t.” Louis says “we haven’t discussed one.” Jennifer says “do you want to discuss it?” Harry shakes his head no, letting go of Louis to write. Louis wonders what Harry’s writing this time. Harry shows them his board. Harry wrote I don’t think so, I wanted you to only use one though. Jennifer says “okay, do you have a color preference?” Harry shakes his head no, writing no, not really. 

Edward’s pov: 

Edward fixes the stomach sheet, to just be one sheet, so that incase Jennifer needs to listen to a spot or two, their whole thing isn’t coming apart. Harry seems to be okay with the sheet change, smiling at him. Edward says “wait, before you continue, I had a question about something weird I saw on this side.” Jennifer says “sure, what’s your question?” Edward says “what was it that I saw?” Jennifer says “what side?” Edward points to Harry’s right side. Harry giggles and lets go of Louis to write something. Jennifer says “that’s what I was looking for, that’s a breathing muscle showing.” Edward says “oh wow.” Harry shows what he wrote. Breathing muscle, obviously. How many? Jennifer says “lot better than I expected, only four.” Harry looks surprised and writes wow, any chest? Jennifer says “nope.” Jennifer asks Louis if he’d like to see. Louis says “no, that’s okay, thank you though.” Jennifer says “no problem.” 

Harry’s pov: 

Louis whispers into his ear “want me under your head for listening time?” Harry looks surprised and writes why? Louis whispers into his ear “that way you don’t have to look, you can just look at me, keep your focus on me and my comfort.” Harry shakes his head no and writes just stay where you are. Louis whispers “okay.” Jennifer asks him what color he wants again. Harry writes it really doesn’t matter. Harry really wants a pink one. Jennifer smirks, grabbing the magenta one, with a grin. Harry scrunches his nose, how did she guess he liked that one a lot? Harry gives her the don’t embarrass me look. Edward laughs, giggles and says “you said it didn’t matter, twice, you can’t be giving her glares now.” Harry squeals and turns to glare at Edward. Edward giggles more. Louis laughs and says “he has a point love, you did say it didn’t matter.” Harry scoffs, looking away from both of them. Jennifer sits down next to Harry and asks permission to listen under the sheet. Harry nods his head, reaching out for Louis, who holds his hands right away. Edward moves it away, towards Louis. Harry feels very relaxed by Edward doing that. Jennifer thanks Edward, puts on the stethey and listens to his breathing. 

Harry takes a glance at Edward who’s mouthing to Louis that he was right about not switching hands. Harry looks at Louis, who’s got a smirk on his face, looking proud of how right he’s been today. Harry just laughs and giggles, shaking his head at them. 

Louis smiles at him and obviously rubs his hands in patterns. Jennifer listens to his breathing, and she already starts off taking way too long in one spot. Harry tries to focus on breathing, but it’s difficult and he ends up just doing what he usually does when he’s this anxious, curling his toes up together. It’s going to be his knees next that move, that’s what he does. 

Edward’s pov: 

Jennifer listens way longer than Edward was expecting her to listen to Harry, in one spot. Edward thought she’d be quick and fast, because she knows Harry can’t talk. Edward notices Harry’s toes curled up, like he’s really struggling to relax this time. Edward does patterns on both of Harry’s sides, to try to help. It works, because Harry relaxes his toes completely. Edward smiles softly at him. Harry smiles back. Louis moves, so that he’s lying down, holding Harry’s hands and whispering things to Harry. Jennifer moves, listens too long again and Harry’s toes curl right back up. Edward counts the seconds in his head and she passes ten seconds, which is when Harry’s knees go right up into the air. Edward realizes Harry needs to listen to someone, but Edward can’t stop the patterns either. Edward takes a risk, grabbing the first stethoscope he can reach, which is a bright hot pink, smirking at Harry, putting it in Harry’s ears, before sitting down by Harry’s head instead. Harry scrunches his nose up at Edward, sticking his tongue out at him, probably over the color choice. Edward snickers and whispers “welcome, you said it didn’t matter.” Harry huffs, letting go of louis to write whatever. Louis laughs, moving to sit farther back on the bed, rubbing where Edward was rubbing on the other side, plus holding Harry’s hand. Harry holds onto Jennifer’s free hand, with his other hand. Edward puts the stethoscope over his heart, hoping that if Harry’s an omega, maybe he’ll react to Edward’s heart beat. Harry’s blushing profusely right now. Edward sneaks a glance and sees that Louis is smirking at Harry. Louis says “Ed, I want my spot back.” Jennifer giggles and says “I’ll move, that way both of you can be near Harry’s head.” Louis says “thank you.” Jennifer stops listening to Harry, telling Harry she’s almost done. Jennifer moves farther back, so that Louis can be near Harry’s head. Jennifer giggles and says “next time, just show it to me Edward, so I can move down.” Edward says “okay, I will.” Louis smirks wickedly at Harry. 

Harry’s pov: 

Harry’s so embarrassed, Louis suggested before he moved that he tries to arouse Harry, while he’s being listened to. Louis did the patterns for like three seconds, before he stopped, just leaving his arm over Harry’s stomach protectively. Jennifer finally finishes, tells them she’s done and takes the stetheys off of him. Harry calms down quickly. Jennifer puts both stetheys down on a blank white board, before sitting back down. Jennifer says “I’m going to go get albuterol as well as atrovan, unless you’d like to discuss your last question that I didn’t answer now.” Harry writes medicine first. Jennifer says “okay, sounds good, save the conversation?” Harry nods his head and writes maybe only discuss it, if absolutely necessary. Jennifer says “you sure?” Harry nods his head and writes yeah. Jennifer says “okay, I’ll ask again probably before the third dose.” Harry giggles at that. Louis says “oh, here’s what Harry wanted for medicine.” Louis hands Jennifer the board. Jennifer says “oh, I know exactly what he wants.” Jennifer says “how many of them? Two or just one for you?” Harry squeals, and writes two, Edward, please. Harry smirks. Jennifer says “okay, alright.” Jennifer leaves the room. 

Edward says “what’s about to happen?” Louis says “no idea, great question.” Jennifer returns with the medicines, as well as two elephant masks. Jennifer sets up Harry’s first, and then gives the other mask to Louis, asking him to put it on Edward. Louis laughs and says “this is fucking cute.” Edward says “should I show this to Niall?” Harry grins wickedly, smirks and writes yes, if anyone asks, Niall put it on you. Edward says “fine.” Harry giggles and snickers. Jennifer puts the mask on his face and turns on the air. Louis laughs and says “it gets even cuter.” Harry giggles too. Edward leaves the room to show Niall. 

Niall squeals, rushing into the room, thanking Jennifer for putting a mask on Edward. Jennifer laughs and says “you’re welcome.” Niall leaves the room. 


	20. Chapter 20: Second dose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on uploading into AO3 chapters 21 through 30. I'm currently writing chapter 33. If I accidently publish one, please comment to let me know, will copy this to every single one, and delete before I post. Any time I publish a chapter, & it doesn't line up to the previous chapter, please comment. I typically write in word and then break into chapters, so they usually flow perfectly together. I ask this, because I have published Roque chapters before, and I have done it I'd say three times now, twice for one story I believe. Took me months to figure out what chapter was a ghost chapter, that I didn't publish, with all of the other chapters around it published. I was a clown trying to find it, true story. So I'd appreciate if you commented, just incase I do it again (I most likely will).

Matthew’s pov: 

Matthew is struggling to keep the other girls, from Liam, so he lets them go into the back to find Liam. 10 minutes later, Patrick, Randall, Trevor, Zachary, Christopher, Johnathan, Jacqueline and Juliette arrive to the lobby. Matthew says “hi, we’re still waiting.” Juliette says “that’s fine, Stacey’s bringing lunch for everyone.” Matthew says “okay, thanks.” Christopher says “how’s Harry?” Matthew says “no clue, Edward hasn’t returned, he’s with Niall, Liam, Zayn, Kevin, Lucas, Sidney, Shawn, Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina, Kristen, Madison, and Mallory.” Christopher says “who’s with Harry?” Matthew says “Prince William.” Christopher says “has he come out here?” Matthew says “no, not yet.” Christopher says “I wonder why not.” Matthew says “great question.” 

Edward walks out, wearing this mask on his face. Matthew bursts out laughing hysterically and says “Niall?” Edward says “yep.” Matthew laughs more. Christopher says “what’s going on?” Matthew says “Niall is trying to get reactions out of people, with medical equipment, so say no to his testing you.” Chris says “good to know.” Johnathan snickers. Edward takes it off and says “anyways, I should be going, back to the others.” Matthew says “how’s Harry?” Edward says “I don’t know, but I could ask.” Matthew says “that’d be great.” Edward says “okay, I’ll come back when I can.” 

Harry’s pov: 

Edward returns and says “sorry, went out to the lobby really quickly.” Louis says “what did you say?” Edward says “I said that I don’t know, but I could ask, when Matthew asked how Harry is.” Harry sighs in relief, writing thank you. Edward smiles and says “no problem, I didn’t know how much you wanted them to know, if anything.” Louis says “who’s out there now?” Edward says “out in the lobby, there’s Matthew, Fredrick, Patrick, Randall, Trevor, Zachary, Christopher, Johnathan, Jacqueline and Juliette. Next door, Annabelle, Abigail, Sidney, Sabrina, Shawn, Kristen, Mallory and Madison.” Louis says “then Lucas, Kevin, Liam and Zayn, who are with us for a bit.” Edward says “yes.” Harry writes that’s a lot of people, I vote tell them nothing so far.” Jennifer says “just say Kelsey wouldn’t tell you anything, and that you came here, but we asked you to leave.” Edward says “okay, sounds good.” Niall says “but come right back, sit with the girls until the hour is up for us.” Edward giggles and agrees. 

Once the medicine is done, Jennifer turns off the air, takes the mask off of Harry’s face and hangs it up. Jennifer says “I’m going to go, so you can rest for a while.” Harry nods his head and writes okay, thank you. Jennifer leaves them alone. Kevin, Lucas and Niall snuggle with him right away, taking over the whole bed. Louis laughs, hugging Zayn as well as Liam, making sure they’re both okay. Lucas moves into Kevin’s lap, so that they have more room. Harry and Niall move too. Zayn giggles, snuggling at the bottom of their feet. Liam just sits down on the bed, so they spread out again. Louis says “you should rest love.” Harry writes but I’m not tired. Louis says “okay.” Lucas says “she won’t check Harry while he’s asleep, right?” Louis says “no, she wouldn’t, I’m sure of that, but you could ask her.” Lucas goes to get Jennifer, asking her if she’s going to listen to Harry sound asleep. Jennifer reassures Lucas that she won’t check Harry, while he’s asleep, she’ll wake him up if she really needs to listen. Lucas calms down, thanking her. Jennifer says “you’re welcome” and leaves the room. 

Harry can’t fall asleep, he is expecting another listen time, before the hour is up. That’s what she usually does, or at least she used to. Liam and Zayn, end up leaving the room to go back to the others when Edward returns. Harry doesn’t plan on falling asleep, at all. 

Edward says “how do you feel now?” Harry writes same. Edward says “what did she say?” Louis says “she wants Harry to get some rest now, while we wait, but Harold here claims he’s not tired, at all.” Edward giggles and says “maybe he’ll crash, during the next dose of medicine, if it’s needed.” Louis says “that’s actually a really good point, he’ll probably sleep for quite a few hours at that point.” Harry’s really not going to rest now, there’s no way in heck he’s resting, at all, under any circumstances. 

He will not fall asleep for hours, without reassurance that Jennifer won’t hospitalize him. Jennifer walks in and says “can we talk privately please?” Louis says “sure, of course.” Louis stands up and says “come on, let’s go.” Lucas says “no, I’m not leaving.” Louis says “none of us are leaving the room, we’re just going to let Harry and Jennifer talk privately.” Lucas says “oh, on white boards.” Louis says “exactly.” Lucas, Kevin, Niall and Edward move off of the bed, so that Harry as well as Jennifer can talk. Harry sighs. Jennifer grabs blank white boards and writes do you want to talk about your other question now or later? Harry writes I’d prefer later, when the boys aren’t in the room. What did you want to talk about? Jennifer writes I wanted to see how you felt about the new way. Harry writes I liked it, a lot. Jennifer writes good, I’m glad, so it was better than the other system? Harry writes much better. Jennifer writes can I ask if anything caused you to panic? Harry nods his head and writes just Edward, stopping the patterns that he was doing. I almost wished I had a third or fourth person, to hold me. Jennifer writes four people? Harry nods his head and writes one of them already left the competition, he was good at feet rubs. Jennifer giggles at that and writes I’m sure Louis would rub your feet. Harry writes yeah, you’re right. Jennifer writes who would the third person be? 

Harry writes also not in the competition anymore, Andrew. Jennifer writes do you have anyone that could replace them? Harry writes I mean Christopher and Johnathan, are okay, I’ve spent some time with both of them. Christopher is a cuddle person, and so sometimes he cuddles with me as well as Niall, when Kevin or one of the other boys is cuddling with Johnathan. Jennifer writes you’re letting people in, hun? Harry writes yeah, I am. Jennifer writes I’m proud of you, beyond proud of you. Considering how much worry you have with trusting people. Harry smiles and writes thanks, I’m just scared to let Louis in completely. Jennifer writes are you any less scared after today? Harry writes a lot less, he’s been amazing today. Jennifer writes would you like me to ask Kelsey to get Christopher or Johnathan? For you? Harry writes no, that’d make Louis so jealous. I think they’re alphas like him. Jennifer writes oh, oh, so were Logan and Andrew, hun? Harry writes yep, I think that’s why Louis got rid of them. Jennifer writes you don’t want Christopher or Johnathan to be gotten rid of out of jealousy, hun? Harry writes yes, Logan hugged me a little too tightly infront of Louis one time, he was gone at the end of that week. Jennifer giggles hysterically at that and writes super jealous, too bad he can’t eliminate Nathaniel. Harry squeals, laughs and writes good point, he would if he could. Harry quickly erases the boards, that way Louis doesn’t get jealous, and eliminate the last two boys he’s close with this week. 

Jennifer writes when do you want me to listen? Harry writes can you actually listen now? That way I can rest? Jennifer smiles and says “whatever you want sweetheart, I’m willing to do that.” Harry writes thank you, I vote now. Jennifer writes want Christopher or Johnathan? Harry writes, yes, but Louis’ jealous. Jennifer says “well, I think Nathaniel makes him the most jealous.” Louis says “what about Nathaniel?” Jennifer says “nothing.” Louis says “no, absolutely not, anyone but Nathaniel, okay?” Jennifer smirks and says “see?” Harry giggles hysterically. Jennifer writes he’s most jealous of Nathaniel, so in my opinion, you don’t have to worry about him being jealous of this one or this one. Harry writes okay, thank you, are you sure he won’t be upset? Jennifer writes I’ll talk to him, privately, okay? Harry nods his head. Jennifer says “Louis?” Louis says “yes?” Jennifer says “can you come over here please?” Louis says “of course.” Jennifer and Harry erase their current boards, so that Louis can’t see anything. Louis walks over, sits down next to Harry and says “what’s up?” Jennifer works on writing him a note only. Louis grabs a blank board, and a marker too, making himself comfortable. Jennifer writes Harry wants one more person, possibly two more, for the next listen. Louis writes two more people? Jennifer writes correct. Louis writes can I ask what for? Harry writes comforting me, just like you and Edward are, just more comfort. Louis writes okay, would you want to do a practice round with them, just to make sure you can handle two more people? Harry writes yes, please. 

Louis writes okay, who did you have in mind? Harry writes I thought of having Niall test people, like he did to find you as well as Edward. Louis writes he tested us, by using stetheys on both of us, to see if we reacted. Harry gasps in shock at that. Louis writes if one of the girls volunteers, I don’t want Niall to freak them out. What if Shawn volunteers? Harry writes I could think about it more. Louis writes okay. Jennifer writes is there anyone you have in mind? Louis writes not really. Jennifer writes okay, I’ll ask Kelsey to find volunteers willing to cuddle Niall. Louis writes I don’t think that’ll be enough, to get people to volunteer, since Niall already has so many people to cuddle him. Jennifer writes good point. 

Louis hums and writes maybe be honest. Harry writes no, then everyone would volunteer. Louis writes that’s a really good point, because they all refused to leave. Harry writes exactly and more showed up, knowing that something happened to me. Louis writes even more true. Jennifer writes Niall is the best excuse, only ones that are truly close to Niall would volunteer. Louis writes good point. Jennifer writes okay, I’ll go ask Kelsey. Louis says “thank you.” Jennifer leaves the room. 

Louis’ pov: 

Harry and Louis work on erasing the bords, while Jennifer is gone. Louis writes what did you two discuss? Harry writes why I wouldn’t rest, and if I liked what we did. I really liked it, but I told her I wanted more comfort. I told her I was worried you’d be jealous, of anyone. Louis giggles and says “I’m not that jealous, okay?” Harry writes okay. Louis writes you choose sooner though, hun? Harry nods his head and writes yeah, just so that I can rest. Louis says “okay, that’s absolutely fine.” Harry smiles and writes thank you, we’ll practice, right? See if they’re any good? Louis smiles and writes sure, yes, we can practice again. Harry writes okay, just to make sure I can handle their comfort. Louis writes do you want to tell Edward or me? Harry writes I’d like to, if that’s okay. Louis smiles and writes sure, yeah. Louis erases the board he was writing on, while Harry erases his own. Louis calls Edward over, before going back to stand with the boys. 

Edward and Harry talk for quite a few minutes, with Harry biting his lips at something Edward writes, before sighing, then writing a something. Edward moves, clearly to read what Harry’s writing while he’s writing. 

Edward’s pov: 

Edward sits down and writes what’s up? Harry writes first of all, I won’t rest because I’m scared Jennifer is going to listen anyways, even though she already said she wouldn’t, while I’m asleep. Edward writes that’s alright; I’m guessing you want her to listen now, rather than later. Harry writes correct. Edward writes okay, what else did you two discuss? Harry writes how I felt about the new way, if I liked it and if I wanted to do it again. Edward writes how did you feel about the new way? Harry smiles and writes it was really good, I liked it a lot. Edward writes did we comfort you enough? Harry writes yes, and no. Edward writes would you want to do it again? Harry writes yes. Edward writes what do you mean by yes and no, for comforting you enough. Harry bites his lips. Edward can tell this is going to be a long one. 

Harry sighs and starts writing out his answer. Edward moves, to read it while Harry writes. Harry writes yes, you both did wonderfully comforting and distracting me. I loved how much Louis did and I loved how much you did. Edward writes on his own board but it wasn’t enough, because you still curled your toes up very tightly for listening and moved your knees up. Harry nods his head. Edward writes and you don’t want to try listening to Louis, because you feel that’s an intimate thing that should be saved for just the two of you. Harry nods his head and writes yeah, I know his heart beat calms me down, from cuddling with him privately, so I want to save that as just an us only thing. Edward smiles softly and writes that’s actually really sweet Harry, you like having something just for you two. Harry nods his head and writes I didn’t expect to feel so calm with you though, like that was beyond shocking to me. Edward writes who would be idle to comfort you? Harry writes Logan and Andrew, but they’re not here. Edward writes oh love, I’m sorry, who’s the next best person? Harry sighs and writes Christopher, or Johnathan, or both. Edward writes did you like my comfort by your hips? Harry writes yes, a lot. Edward writes good, would you trust Christopher or Johnathan? Harry writes maybe, why? Edward writes just incase you need to listen to me or Louis. Harry writes okay, good point. 

Matthew’s pov: 

This woman walks out into the lobby and says “hi, who’s with Harry Styles?” They all raise their hands. She says “hi, I’m Kelsey.” Matthew says “hi, I’m Matthew, how can we help you?” Kelsey says “I’m looking for a Christopher or a Johnathan.” Christopher says “I’m right here, what’s up?” Kelsey says “you have no anxiety with medical equipment, right?” Christopher says “no, I don’t, why?” Kelsey says “I have to ask, it’s my job.” Christopher says “oh, okay, well I don’t have any anxiety with medical equipment.” Kelsey says “and who’s Johnathan?” Johnathan says “I’m Johnathan.” Kelsey says “do you have any anxiety with medical equipment?” Johnathan says “no, not at all.” Kelsey smirks and says “okay, well hopefully you two don’t get Prince William as jealous as a male medical professional did, by interacting with Harry.” Kelsey smirks wickedly at the cameras, saying “you’re welcome, sorry Prince William, but they deserve to know you’re the jealous type.” Matthew doubles over laughing and says “oh that’s true, cut to a montage of Prince William giving glares to anyone who so much as stares at Harry’s ass on accident.” 

Johnathan and Christopher laugh at that, going into the back with Kelsey. Matthew says “wait.” Kelsey says “yes?” Matthew says “how much longer will this be?” Kelsey says “could be quite a few more hours, the whole process can take anywhere from 4 to five hours, possibly more.” Matthew’s jaw drops wide open. Kelsey says “you may not find out anything at all, if Harry doesn’t want you to know anything.” Matthew says “so we could be waiting, until Harry’s ready to leave?” Kelsey says “correct.” Matthew says “thank you, just wanted to ask.” Kelsey smiles and says “you’re welcome.” Christopher says “if one of you need us, just tell Kelsey.” Christopher points to Trevor, Zachary, Patrick, Randall, and Fredrick.” Kelsey says “yes, I could take you to where Niall is.” Christopher says “thanks.” They finally shut the door behind them. 

Harry’s pov: 

Louis walks over, peaks at their boards and whispers “you know, I have access to almost every contestants contact information, plus twitters, if you’d really trust them, I could reach out to both of them.” Harry gasps at that, writing I don’t know, haven’t been with them in weeks. Louis hums at that and says “yeah, I understand that, but we want you to feel comfortable.” Harry nods his head and writes okay, I guess we could try. Louis smiles at that and whispers “okay, I’ll try.” 

Louis pulls out his phone, reaching out to Andrew and Logan for him. Louis lets Harry and Edward read his message to both of them. Louis wrote hi Andrew, it’s Prince William, is there any way you could get back out to Jenovia as soon as possible? A contestant is having some problems and doesn’t trust many of us, thanks. Harry writes that sounds fine. Louis messages Logan, hi Logan, it’s Prince William. I know you’re quite far from the palace, but Harry’s having some issues and we’re at the hospital with Harry. Harry trusts very few people and you’re one of the few that he trusts that he’d allow to help us in this moment. We’re going to keep trying to reach Harry’s mum, but in the meantime we’re looking for others to help us, thanks. Harry writes perfect. Louis sends the message out. 

Logan’s pov: 

Logan and Andrew have been together this whole week in Jenovia. Logan had a difficult time after leaving the selection, same with Andrew, watching the show. This week, with the lockdown for the prince, they’ve really been struggling with getting omega distress signals. Logan reached out to Dan, who thinks they’re purposefully watching the show, and thinking they’re getting distress signals, so they should avoid watching the program. Logan only goes online, to see what’s been happening, when he gets a distress signal, to try to see if there’s anything. Andrew has been doing the same. Logan reached out to Mia, the Prince’s grandmother, who’s husband completely understood what was going on. He offered to let them stay at one of their houses, closer to the hospital. It’s a pretty big house, big enough for a pack to live in. Andrew knows how to cook, and bake, it’s why he bonded with Harry so well, so quickly. Logan bonded with Harry over their love for puns and cuddling. Logan bonded with a lot of contestants and it was difficult to leave Christopher the most. Christopher acted all tough and brave with everyone, but him, as well as Andrew. Logan is hoping that the prince eventually gets to see the softer side of Christopher, before sending Christopher home. 

Last night was rough, two of their omegas were quite in distress. Their bonds with everyone are strong, but not as strong as it usually is with daily contact, plus a real bonding. Andrew made them breakfast and they’ve both been feeling pretty strong omega distress signals all morning. Logan says “I want to check twitter, to see what’s going on.” The omega distress signals only get worse, like more omegas are stressed out. Andrew says “stay off of twitter, twitter only makes things worse, because of them guessing about what’s happening.” Logan says “I know, but someone’s really stressed out.” Andrew says “I know that.” Logan checks twitter around eleven thirty, he’s unable to handle staying away, but the distress signal seems to be calming down a bit, like a second alpha is around. The signal that he’s been getting is letting him know that an alpha is with the omega that’s in distress, and they’re trying very hard to calm the omega that’s in distress down. 

Logan goes onto his twitter and discovers from the stans of Prince William that Harry was spotted on a stretcher, at the hospital, with Liam. Logan says “fuck, look.” Andrew says “what is it?” Logan shows him the video of Liam as well as Harry on a stretcher. Andrew says “Harry.” Logan says “yeah, I’m going to message these accounts, ask them to take down the video for Harry or Liam’s privacy, incase they don’t want people to know what happened. Every person that he messages apologizes for not even thinking about Liam or Harry not wanting people to know, they were just concerned. Logan has everyone of them blame him for them taking down their videos, not wanting other fans to blame prince William. Fans apologize for spreading around the video, without thinking of Harry or Liam’s privacy, thanking Logan for reaching out with his concern about their privacy. 

His twitter is going crazy, but it settles down after a few minutes. Andrew gets some kind of notification. Andrew grabs his phone, opening whatever message he got. Andrew reads the message and works on a response. Andrew says “who’s at the hospital?” Logan says “Matthew, why?” Andrew says “reach out to him, find out the hospital’s address.” Logan gasps and says “good idea!!” Logan quickly messages Matthew first, telling him that he saw the video on twitter, asking for the hospital address. Matthew responds right away with the hospital’s address, saying you’re going to get in so much trouble with Prince William. Logan responds I just want to make sure Harry is okay, same with Liam. Matthew responds aww!! Prince William’s so going to be jealous when you speak to Harry. Logan responds why did I even bother reaching out?! Matthew responds I’m teasing, I’m teasing. 

Logan gets severe distress signals and grabs his keys, to drive them to the hospital, the second Matthew sends the address. Logan says “I’ve got the address, let’s go.” Andrew grins, smirks and says “paid off to get everyone’s numbers.” Logan says “really fucking did.” They get in the SUV and drive to the hospital as quickly as possible. Andrew says “Prince William messaged me, I told him I’m here in Jenovia. He’s also messaged you.” Logan says “what’d he say?” Andrew says “he said he knows your far from the palace, but is asking how soon you can get to the hospital.” Logan says “tell him I’m driving and that it’s you, on my phone, we’re already on our way.” Andrew says “done, I had messaged him in mine already that I was actually out here, and about twenty minutes away from the palace, asking what was going on.” Logan says “weird that he gave me more information.” Andrew’s phone pings. Andrew says “Prince William responded, letting me know it’s Harry and with the address.” At the hospital, Andrew asks for the office location, letting William know that they’ve arrived. Logan texts Matthew, we’re here, where are you? Andrew says “Prince William responded. They’re on the fourth floor, in the anxiety building, go to the main elevators, go to the floor, turn left out of the elevator, turn left again, go to the end of the hallway, turn left again, go into the lobby.” They quickly go into the anxiety building, finding the elevators and going up to the floor. Matthew responded while they were getting in the elevator with floor four, look for Paul. Edward texts him and Andrew, once you get to the lobby, ask for Kelsey or Jennifer, tell whoever comes out your names, that’s critical, or say my name, don’t say that you need Prince William, just say me if Kelsey doesn’t listen 

Randall’s pov: 

After Christopher and Johnathan leave, they’re all lonely. Matthew starts bursting into laughter hysterically and says “this is about to get so entertaining.” The camera man says “should I start rolling again?” Matthew says “nope, Nancy will probably most likely freak out.” The camera man says “why’s that?” Matthew says “well her idea of using this as drama for the selection is out.” The camera man says “why’s that?” Matthew says “it’s all over twitter.” They turn on the cameras, to have Matthew repeat what he said on microphone. The camera men let Nancy know that what happened is all over twitter. Nancy wants it shut down, as much as possible. 

Matthew laughs, snickering and texting someone, with a gleam in his eyes. Matthew snickers hysterically more. Matthew’s phone goes off again and he quickly responds to the person. Quite a few minutes later, Paul holds the lobby door open. Andrew and Logan walk into the off. Patrick grins, squeals and says “Andy!!” Patrick jumps up, hugging him tightly. Andrew laughs and says “hey Patrick, missed you too.” Patrick grins and says “yay.” Logan hugs all of them and then goes up to the desk, asking for Jennifer. The woman says “Jennifer’s busy with a patient right now.” Logan says “what about Kelsey?” The woman sighs, leaving the desk area. Kelsey walks out into the lobby and says “what’s up?” Andrew says “I’m Andrew, this is Logan.” Kelsey says “okay, how can I help you?” Andrew says “Prince William asked us to come here.” Kelsey says “let me go see if they’re expecting you.” 

Christopher’s pov: 

Kelsey leads the way, into the back and leads them both to a room. Christopher is assuming that Kelsey was teasing the prince, but they’re led right to Harry’s room. Edward says “hi, come on in, stand by the others for a bit though.” Prince William says “yes, we’re having a private conversation over here on the bed.” Niall says “they’re talking on white boards, so we don’t know what they’re discussing, at all.” Christopher giggles, hugs Niall and says “I thought you’d be cuddling with everyone.” Niall says “well I’m here for Harold now, the three of us were snuggling with him, until they all decided that they were going to keep secrets again.” Johnathan says “okay, we should keep quiet.” Niall says “fine.” They sit down in the chairs to wait patiently. 

Johnathan’s pov: 

Johnathan holds Lucas and Kevin in his lap, since they both like to be held on laps together. They’re also two fourths of omega quadruplets, so they don’t like to separate for that long. Prince William says “give us a few more minutes, thanks loves.” Prince William turns his attention to Harry as well as Edward, the three of them having a discussion privately on white boards. Johnathan thinks this is very kind of the boys, to not kick Niall, Lucas or Kevin out of the room. This woman walks into the room, and sees that they’re talking. Edward motions her over. She smiles, and goes over to the three of them, joining their conversation. 

Harry’s pov: 

Louis and Edward reassure him on white boards that they’re not going to inform Christopher or Johnathan of what’s going on with him, they’re just going to pretend that they’re having a serious discussion, when they’re waiting to let Jennifer know what’s going on. Harry writes okay. Edward writes we’re going to wait, for Logan or Andrew to respond, we know now that you need more people. Louis writes you need more that pass Niall’s test, and I don’t want him to upset anyone. Harry giggles at that and writes good point. When Christopher and Johnathan arrive, they handle the situation just like they promised. Niall tells them that they’re being secretive basically. Christopher gets them to be quiet. Louis gets Harry focused on them, and what their writing. Harry looks down, seeing what Louis wrote. Louis wrote so how much do Andrew and Logan already know? Harry writes they know I have pretty severe trust issues, they know I have fears of medical professionals and equipment, they know I have pretty bad asthma. Louis writes were either of them helping you during the first few weeks? Harry writes kind of, but I only wanted you for medicines. Louis smiles and writes I know. Harry writes, but yeah, they helped. Edward writes do you trust them enough to touch you to comfort you? Harry writes yes, hundred percent. Edward writes good, I’m glad. Louis writes do you want us to plan on practicing with Logan as well as Andrew? Harry writes yes please. Louis writes okay, alright. Jennifer walks into the room again. Louis quickly asks if they can tell her. Harry writes yes. Edward motions Jennifer over. Jennifer shuts the door, smiles and walks over to them quickly. 

Jennifer grabs a new board and writes what’s up? Edward lets her know what’s going on, since Louis has messages. Jennifer agrees that they should wait and asks Harry if he wants to discuss his last question now or when the other two are here. Harry writes I don’t want to discuss it now. Jennifer writes do you not want to discuss it at all? Harry writes yes. Jennifer writes okay, we won’t discuss it unless it’s necessary to discuss. Harry writes okay, thank you. 

Jennifer writes what do you want Logan and Andrew to do? Louis writes we haven’t had time to openly discuss that, just me and Harry. Jennifer writes okay, that’s fine. Edward and Jennifer let Louis as well as Harry talk all alone. Louis sits down, right infront of Harry and writes where do you want them? Harry writes anywhere, I don’t know, I just need more comfort. Louis writes okay, alright love, come here. Louis kisses Harry’s head and writes I know you want to save stuff just for us that’s private, but I’m concerned Edward, Andrew as well as Logan, just aren’t enough for you. Harry writes but I don’t want to, maybe during medicine or if I’m really panicking. Louis writes okay, that’s fine. Harry writes you make me feel one hundred percent safe and I know I calm down for your heart beat. Louis writes you don’t want to just be calmed down by my heart beat, you want us to actually have to work to calm you down, hun? Harry nods his head a lot. Louis writes I understand baby, what was Jennifer referring to? Harry writes I asked if we could discuss hospitalizing, or if we could just do the usual of bed rest, just at the palace. Louis writes what changed? Harry writes just me, freaking myself out. Louis writes maybe I should tell Jennifer that if she thinks it’s necessary, it’s a conversation just for the two of us to have first. Then I could help you two come up with thoughts as well as plans that would work the best for you, as well as the babies. If it was necessary, I could spend every night with you, the kids should be okay, hopefully. 

Kelsey walks into the room. Jennifer says “what’s up?” Kelsey says “some Logan as well as some Andrew are here.” Louis says “can you bring them back? I was expecting them.” Kelsey smiles and says “okay, I can do that.” Louis thanks her. Kelsey leaves the room. Christopher and Johnathan look very happy about this news. Harry writes I feel like I need my feet rubbed. Louis writes really? Okay love. Harry writes I just curled my toes a lot and I feel like that’s not a bad spot to have someone. Louis writes my darling, I want you to feel comfortable, okay? Harry nods his head at that and writes okay. Louis writes what were you thinking of having them do for you originally? Harry blushes at that and writes one rubbing my knees, slash legs, the other rubbing my feet or ankles or both. Louis writes okay, maybe during the practice, you could listen to Andrew as well as Logan, see who calms you down the least listening to, okay? Harry gasps at that and writes I wouldn’t want them to know. Louis writes or we could stick to Edward, since you’ve gotten used to listening to Edward. Harry writes I’ve gotten used to listening to Edward, like I know he’s moving because he thinks I need to listen to him. Louis smiles softly and writes okay. Who do you want to take over for Edward’s hip rubbing? Harry would prefer Andrew takes over. Harry writes doesn’t matter, I guess. 

Jennifer introduces herself to Christopher and Johnathan. Christopher says “hi, I’m Christopher.” Johnathan says “hi, I’m Johnathan.” Jennifer says “we’re almost done talking.’ Niall says “good, finally.” Louis says “Harold and I aren’t done talking.” Niall says “oh.” Niall smirks at that. Louis turns his attention back to Harry and writes are you sure it doesn’t matter? Harry writes Andrew. Louis writes figured it mattered, who do you trust the most out of the four of us? Harry writes you. Louis writes second? Harry writes Andrew. Louis writes okay, that’s all I needed to know. Harry writes why do you need to know? Louis writes because I want to know who you trust the most after me already, that way incase Jennifer feels it’s necessary to keep you overnight, and I need to check on the babies, I know I’m able to leave since I can trust that Andrew will know how to help you. Harry writes okay, that makes a lot of sense. Louis writes and I know that you trust him enough to let me leave. Harry nods his head at that and writes yeah, I do trust him that much, but I want you. Louis writes I’m not leaving, okay? Harry nods his head and writes okay. Louis kisses Harry’s forehead and writes I know you need me, I’m not leaving. Harry calms down completely and writes okay, sorry, I freaked out a bit. Louis writes I should’ve been way more specific, and I’m sorry. Harry giggles at him and writes it’s okay. 

Logan’s pov: 

Kelsey walks out and says “you can come on back.” Logan says “thank you so much.” Andrew says “you guys are okay, right?” Randall says “not really.” Andrew asks if they can go somewhere, that they’d feel more comfortable. Kelsey says “sure, I’ll show you where the others are back here.” Randall, Patrick, Trevor, Zachary, and Fredrick go with them, into the back. They all have pretty big medical equipment fear. Kelsey takes them to a different room. Annabelle says “come on in, Niall will be back soon, same with Kevin and Lucas.” Randall, Fredrick, Trevor, Patrick and Zachary go into the room, thanking Kelsey. Kelsey says “no problem, let me just add one more sign here.” Kelsey adds a sign that says trusted person away to the window. Logan notices the other signs, saying patient napping, trusted person only, and now trusted person away. Kelsey shuts the door to their room behind them. Kelsey says “do either of you have anxiety?” Andrew says “no, not at all.” Kelsey says “excellent.” 

They walk into the room and Niall puts a finger to his mouth quickly. Christopher looks relieved to see them. Andrew smiles at the omegas softly, making sure Logan saw the shushing motion from Niall. Logan smiles fondly, he’s missed the omegas so much. Logan walks over to them quietly, kissing Johnathan on the cheek. Johnathan blushes profusely. Logan smirks, hugging the two quadruplets tightly. Niall hugs him tightly and looks ready to burst out into talking, but he’s trying to not interrupt whatever is being discussed on the bed by William as well as Harry.

Andrew makes sure Christopher is with them, since Christopher is extremely terrified of medical equipment. 

Andrew’s pov: 

Edward is waiting patiently for the two to be done talking, so is the woman in the room. Andrew’s guessing she’s the doctor, but he knows she’ll probably say she’s a medical professional. William and Harry finally seem done talking. William says “Jennifer?” The woman says “yes?” William says “you can come back over.” Edward says “can I?” William says “not yet.” Edward looks sad. Jennifer goes back over to the bed and says “wow, you two have had quite a chat.” Harry giggles at that. Prince William says “yes we have, anyways, time for you to join our chat first.” Jennifer agrees, sitting down with them. Niall scoffs and says “I just want to cuddle Harry, meanwhile you’ve already taken up most of the time I was promised.” Prince William says “what are you talking about? Your hour of cuddling hasn’t even started yet.” Niall gasps in shock, squeals and says “yes, yes, yes.” Niall grins wide. Andrew giggles at how happy Niall looks. 

Jennifer discusses something privately with the two of them. Harry writes a lot and Jennifer seems to be responding to Harry. It looks like an actual conversation is being had, just secretly on white boards. Andrew wonders where the prince found her, when he found her and how she’s so amazing with Harry already. Jennifer says “Edward, you can join now.” Edward grins, rushing over to the bed quickly. Edward sits down, joining their discussion. Edward says “thank god, I’m not loosing my jobs.” Harry giggles at that, writing something down. Edward writes something down. They all talk for a bit longer. Jennifer says “okay, you sure?” Harry nods his head and writes something down. Jennifer makes sure the door is shut and says “I’m Jennifer, Harry’s asthma provider.” Andrew looks absolutely surprised, smiles and says “hi, I’m Andrew.” Logan says “hi, I’m Logan.” Jennifer says “I’m just going to go straight to the point right now, okay?” Andrew says “that’s fine.” 

Jennifer says “you may have noticed us talking on white boards.” Logan says “yes, we have.” Jennifer says “that’s because Harry’s breathing is so bad that Harry can’t talk without struggling.” Logan gasps in shock. Christopher says “if Harry can’t talk, how is he truly consenting?” Jennifer smiles and says “through writing.” Christopher looks relieved, so does Johnathan. Andrew does his best not to snicker at the omega’s reactions, they don’t trust alphas and they’re reading Jennifer’s second gender completely wrong. Christopher says “should we go?” Niall says “I’m not leaving, unless I get promised cuddles from Harry.” Harry motions Niall over to him. Niall gasps in shock and says “wait, really?!” Niall’s jaw drops, he grins and says “you’re taking care of me, forever, Jennifer.” Jennifer laughs and says “okay, alright. I’m fine with that Niall.” 

Niall grins wide and says “yay.” Niall looks at Prince William and says “you’re taking me to Jennifer.” Niall points to him and says “you too.” Andrew says “okay Niall.” Niall smirks at Edward and says “I will have you better employed then Harry does, where you belong.” Niall grins. Edward laughs, giggles and says “okay, which is entertaining you.” Niall grins wide and says “exactly.” Niall jumps into Christopher’s lap and says “come with me, let’s go cuddle in the room next door.” Christopher says “what about Harry?” Niall pouts and says “please?” Christopher says “fine, no one can say no to your pout face you know.” Niall grins and says “works like a charm, every time.” 

Harry motions over Lucas and Kevin, talking to them privately. Lucas writes something, so does Kevin. Kevin squeals and says “Jennifer?” Jennifer says “yes Kevin?” Kevin says “can you take care of me, Lucas, Rissa and Lissa too?!” Jennifer smiles and says “sure, if your sisters want me to, I’d take care of all four of you.” Kevin grins and says “yay.” William says “who’s Rissa and Lissa?” Lucas says “Marissa, Melissa, our sisters.” William says “you two are brothers?” Lucas smirks and says “we’re quadruplets.” Kevin blushes profusely. William says “are you?” Kevin says “yes, we’re omega quadruplets.” Harry giggles at that. William says “well I can’t wait to meet your other halves.” Lucas squeals in delight, grins and says “can we invite them out here?” William says “yes, I think that’d be a good idea to invite your quadruplet sisters out here. If they want to join the selection, they can.” Lucas smirks and says “they will be, trust me.” Kevin says “oh yes.” William says “is that who you were talking about being jealous?” Kevin says “yes, and I was right, they were both so jealous.” 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis smiles, laughs, hugging the omegas and thanking them for telling him that they’re quads. Kevin snuggles into him. Louis whispers into his ear quietly “we need time just the two of us once my lockdown is over.” Kevin whispers into his ear “agreement, I need to meet the babies too, Lucas is in love with them already.” Louis whispers “do your sisters know about them already?” Kevin whispers “yep.” Louis laughs and whispers “alright, you go cuddle with Niall, okay?” Kevin agrees, leaving with Niall and Lucas. Jennifer asks Harry permission to get the stetheys, and Harry nods his head, writing yes. Jennifer leaves the room. 

Christopher and Johnathan aren’t exactly ready to leave the room. Louis has a feeling neither is going to leave the room. Louis goes over to Harry and writes on a board I have a feeling these two aren’t trusting Jennifer that much, so they’re not going to leave. Harry writes lovely, but I’m kind of not surprised. I guess they can stay, but I’d prefer that they don’t interfere at all. Louis writes I won’t let them interfere, even if they stay, okay? Harry nods his head writing thank you. 

Louis says “just so you two are aware, if you try to intervene at all, I will stop you from interfering.” Christopher says “I’m not leaving.” Edward says “I’m not surprised, but he’s just warning you that we will stop you from interfering.” Johnathan says “okay, we’ll behave.” Edward says “thank you.” 

Christopher’s pov: 

Jennifer brings a bunch of stethoscopes, into the room, without warning any of them. Andrew looks at him and mouths “you okay?” Christopher nods his head at that, he’s as okay as he can be, knowing that this woman is a real medical professional. Jennifer leaves the room again. Andrew says “do you want to go to the room that Randall, Patrick, Trevor, Zachary and Fredrick are in?” Johnathan agrees instantly, Chris just nods his head, not feeling right. They both leave the room with Andrew. Andrew shuts the door behind them, asking Johnathan to prove he’s alert. Johnathan must satisfy the alpha. Andrew says “Christopher?” He nods his head. Andrew says “squeeze my hands.” Christopher doesn’t know if he is even able to squeeze Andrew’s hands. Andrew hugs him and whispers into his ear “you’re safe, it’s okay, she’s not going to touch you with any equipment, alright?” Christopher nods his head. Andrew whispers into his ear “I’ve got you, it’s okay, I’m taking you to a room with the others, no one is allowed to enter but one of the four of us, okay?” Christopher feels like he’s back to reality again, and whispers “hi.” Andrew whispers “hi love, you’ve got to be more honest here, yeah?” Christopher whispers “yeah, I get that now.” Andrew whispers “she waited until only the six of us were left, because she thought you were okay with equipment.” Christopher whispers “oh.” Andrew says “yeah, oh.” Johnathan giggles and says “it’s just easier to pretend you’re not for the cameras.” Andrew says “I know, but their job is to make sure people with anxiety feel safe, and they can’t do that if you’re not honest.” Johnathan says “okay.” 

Jennifer says “I’m so sorry, I had no idea.” Kelsey says “I promise I won’t enter the room that you’re going to be in.” Jennifer says “I won’t either.” Andrew thanks them. Andrew takes the two of them into the room, right next door. Andrew leaves them all alone, with Zayn and Liam. Christopher snuggles with Niall, who’s wanting cuddles. 

Andrew leaves the room, after making sure they’re all okay. Christopher feels relieved that Andrew is here, to help them. 

Harry’s pov: 

Andrew returns to the room, quite a few minutes later. Andrew says “sorry, took me a while.” Louis says “everyone okay in there?” Andrew says “yeah, they’re all good.” Louis says “great.” Andrew says “only one of the four of us can go into their room.” Logan says “okay.” Louis says “sounds good, come sit down.” Andrew and Logan sit down on the bed with them. Louis says “so we’ve been practicing our ideas, to make sure they work for Harry, before sending someone to get Jennifer.” Harry nods his head and writes yes, I’ve decided we’re practicing with you two first. Andrew says “okay, sounds good to me, what do you want us to do?” Harry writes Louis and Edward already have assigned jobs. I’m quite used to them doing their jobs already, so I don’t think I could handle a switching. Andrew says “okay, that’s alright.” Logan says “okay, but if you want a switching, obviously I’d be willing to do whatever you need.” Louis says “yes, we all would be willing to do what you need.” 

Harry moves the board so that only Louis can see it, I just feel scared to know that someone else calms me down so much. Louis writes I know that darling, but we don’t really have access to stetheys outside of Jennifer’s office, unless we purchased them. Harry giggles at that. Louis writes we also wouldn’t have Jennifer, to tell us how much calmer your heart beat is. Harry gasps at that and writes never thought of that. Louis writes so if you wanted to at least practice, having Logan, Andrew and I take turns with the stethey on us, just to see what’s better, then we do that. Harry nod his head at that and writes okay, good idea. 

Louis helps erase the boards, and moves some of them off of the bed so that they can practice, leaving one board with Harry to communicate to them. Louis says “just so you know, Jennifer has to check quite a few things that are upsetting Harry.” Logan says “okay, well we’re here to help now.” Andrew says “how many things?” Edward says “she’s looking at his stomach, sides and chest for breathing muscles showing, plus listening to his breathing.” Louis says “having multiple people to comfort Harold is a new thing for him, so we’re still figuring out what works best for each thing.” Andrew says “okay, where are you two at?” Louis says “I’m up by Harry’s head, comforting him.” Edward says “I’ve been doing the jobs to help Jennifer.” Andrew says “because there was only two of you.” Edward says “exactly, if Harry feels more comfortable with one of you, I’d be willing to switch if needed, but you’d have to do everything the way that we’ve figured out upsets Harry the least.” Logan says “where do you want me?” Harry writes by my feet. Louis says “by Harry’s feet, is where he wants you.” Logan says “ah, yes, makes sense.” Logan has helped calm Harry down from a pretty bad panic attack with Andrew and Niall, Niall was absolutely terrified of Harry’s panic attack. Andrew says “I’m guessing by your knees for me.” Harry nods his head at that. Edward says “Jennifer and I are on this side, so you two can go anywhere else.” Edward points to Harry’s right side. Edward moves to that side, to do his jobs. Harry relaxes a lot. Logan takes off his shoes, sitting right on the bed, so that Harry’s feet are in Logan’s lap. Andrew takes off his own shoes, moving all of their shoes to one spot, so that none of them trip, then sits down on Harry’s left side. 

Edward practices moving the sheets and he’s got three people comforting him, plus Edward rubbing his hip in patterns. Harry feels a lot better already. Andrew is rubbing his upper legs, knees and helping him relax his legs completely. Edward says “let’s practice me switching.” Andrew says “okay.” Logan takes over what Andrew was doing with ease, plus continues to do what he was doing to Harry’s ankles. Andrew takes over from where Edward was, rubbing Harry’s hip in patterns. Andrew’s arm touches his stomach, where he’s in pain and it’s like he knows. Andrew rubs his stomach, right where he’s in pain, over the hospital pants, and his side at the same time. Harry sighs, and relaxes so much. Edward takes his spot back, watching where Andrew is still rubbing in patterns. 

Edward says “want me to go get her?” Harry nods his head and writes yeah. Edward gets Jennifer for them. Jennifer and Edward walk in, with Jennifer shutting the door behind them. Jennifer walks over, smiles softly, giggles and says “you’ve never had this much comfort, hun?” Harry shakes his head no, writing it’s wonderful. Jennifer says “I bet.” Jennifer sits down on the same side as Edward, checking Harry’s breathing muscles one spot at a time. Harry pushes his feet into Logan, who rubs his feet in patterns. Andrew moves his arm under Harry’s legs rubbing the side of his right knee in patterns to help comfort Harry over Jennifer looking. Edward isn’t rubbing Harry’s hip as much as before. Harry feels Logan taking over where Andrew was comforting, so that Andrew can rub Harry’s side near Edward and stomach. Louis gets Harry focused on him completely, for the rest of the time Jennifer’s looking. Harry’s squeezing him tightly, trying to calm himself down. Louis just whispers things to Harry, about how safe he is and how amazing he’s doing with so much tummy peaking. Jennifer asks permission to listen now. Harry nods his head, writing sure. Louis writes who do you want to listen to? Harry writes Edward I guess, I don’t know. Louis writes what about Logan baby? Harry writes okay, that’s a good idea. Louis says “Ed?” Edward says “yeah?” Louis says “switch to this side.” Edward says “okay.” Edward switches to the same side as Louis, Louis has Andrew and Logan switch places next. Logan smiles, and says “maybe Louis and I should switch places.” Jennifer smirks and says “bed is big enough that both of you could lie next to Harry, just have to get this one to make enough room.” Andrew giggles, helping to move Harry so that there’s enough room for Logan and Jennifer on the same side. Edward giggles, moving enough so that Louis is next to Harry. 

Harry feels a lot calmer with listening to Logan, than he did Edward. Harry’s able to relax a lot, he thought being calmed by someone else’s heart wasn’t the right way to be comforted, but it’s helping. Louis keeps comforting him, so does Andrew. Edward is rubbing his sides as well as hips, but it’s just not enough. Logan asks Jennifer to stop and she does, concerned about Logan. Logan says “I’m absolutely fine, but Harry’s toes are just so tensed up. He was relaxed for me and Andrew completely when we practiced switching.” Jennifer says “that’s fine.” Edward giggles, smirking while holding the stethey on himself for Jennifer. Andrew, Logan and Louis all comfort him at once, which is so wonderful. Harry feels calmer and he’s not tensing up his toes because he feels completely comforted everywhere. Logan is rubbing in between his legs this time, which was a bit embarrassing at first, but Louis encouraged him to just relax, letting Logan rub patterns everywhere on his legs, because it’s helping. Andrew is rubbing his hips and stomach. The spot that Andrew’s rubbing the most is Harry’s stomach and it’s helping the pain a lot. Jennifer finishes, cleaning off both of the stetheys, putting them back onto the counter. Jennifer says “I’m going to go, let you rest for at least an hour, okay?” Harry thanks her. Jennifer offers to take out all of the stethoscopes. Andrew says “leave them a bit, we’ll get rid of them before asking who wants to come in here for cuddles.” 

Jennifer says “okay.” Jennifer smiles at him and mouths “they’re all keepers.” Harry giggles at her, nodding his head. 

Jennifer’s pov: 

Jennifer leaves the room and is surprised to see Nathaniel as well as Kelsey at the desk. Nathaniel whispers “hi.” Kelsey has tears in her eyes. Jennifer whispers “what’s wrong? What happened?” Nathaniel just smiles and whispers “Harry’s heart beat.” Kelsey shows her the numbers that she wrote down, in Harry’s file. Harry’s heart beat was calmer with Logan, than with Edward, but that doesn’t matter because Harry needed Logan down by his toes. Jennifer says “I mean I could tell you why he’s so calm, but you’d be surprised.” Jennifer smirks. Kelsey smirks and says “my money’s on him listening to Louis.” Jennifer hums and says “he didn’t listen to Louis, not yet.” Kelsey gasps in shock. Harry’s heart beat gets even calmer, which is shocking. Jennifer smiles, probably Andrew or Louis, since they seem to be Harry’s top two pack alphas. She thinks Louis is the pack alpha, followed by Andrew, but she’s not quite sure. 

Harry’s pov: 

Andrew suggest Harry listen to one of them, while trying to start resting, because the others won’t be quite enough for Harry to truly fall asleep. Harry agrees with that, writing Ni will ask a million questions of me. Andrew whispers “exactly.” Andrew and Louis help Harry get comfortable, with Louis encouraging Harry to snuggle into his chest. Harry sighs, snuggling into Louis’ chest easily. Andrew lies down on the other side of Harry, encouraging him to curl up to snuggle with them both. Harry does, cuddling with both of them easily. Logan snickers continuing his patterns of rubbing Harry’s legs. Harry falls asleep, surrounded in comfort. 

Louis’ pov: 

Once Harry’s sound asleep, Louis has Edward take out the stetheys to Jennifer. Jennifer thanks them quietly and sees that Harry’s indeed sound asleep. Jennifer does let the four of them know that Harry’s breathing muscle showing has gone down to zero spots, so they’re making progress. They’re all relieved at that. Jennifer whispers “hopefully he’s able to start feeling like he can talk again, after napping.” Louis whispers “I know.” 

Jennifer leaves the room again. Edward leaves to get Niall as well as anyone else who wants to cuddle Harry. Christopher, Johnathan, Niall, Lucas, and Kevin rush into the room first. Niall, Lucas and Kevin give Harry kisses on the head, snuggling with Louis to be close to Harry. Louis lets Niall completely cuddle Harry instead of him, as long as he promises not to disturb Harry. Niall promises, taking Louis’ spot for a bit. Louis gets blankets and pillows, putting them on the bed. Louis covers Harry up, so that he’s not cold at all. Lucas and Kevin cuddle with Harry a bit too. Louis moves closer to Harry again, kissing Harry’s head. They get a lunch delivery from Stacey, with her shock of Logan and Andrew. Stacey says “thank god we packed a couple of extra sandwiches.” Louis giggles and thanks her. They don’t wake up Harry, just decide to save him his food. Stacey leaves the food cooler with them too. Andrew, Louis and Logan don’t eat right now, since they’ve got Harry completely relaxed, peacefully asleep on them. Harry moves his head onto Louis, and it looks awkward for Harry, but he’s peacefully asleep still. 

Louis helps rub Harry’s stomach and sides, wondering if he should ask Harry about Nathaniel finishing checking him, with Logan as well as Andrew here. Louis feels like it’s a good idea, to ask Harry, since it could help to find out what’s causing Harry so much stomach pain. Harry said he’s not an omega, or an alpha, Louis is now questioning that though, knowing that Harry knows nothing about his body. Harry could even be experiencing period symptoms, if Harry doesn’t know he gets periods. 

Niall, Lucas and Kevin leave after forty minutes. Harry starts to stir on them, a few minutes later, but none of them move away from Harry. Edward joins them on the bed, helping to cover Harry better. Harry wakes up, looking at them all, smiling. Louis says “hi, did you sleep well?” Harry nods his head and whispers “so well, best nap ever.” Andrew giggles and whispers “how does your breathing feel?” Harry whispers “little better, I can talk more.” Andrew says “yeah, you can.” Harry asks Andrew how he got here so fast. Andrew tells Harry that he’s just had this gut feeling, of someone needing him, for over a week now. Harry’s surprised. Andrew says “so I came out to Jenovia, and Logan offered to let me stay with him. We both reached out to Mia, who offered to let us stay at one of their homes closer to the palace.” Harry gasps in shock and whispers “that’s how you…. got here so quickly.” Andrew giggles and whispers “yeah.” Harry whispers “thanks.” Andrew whispers “was no problem.” Logan tells them he handled the twitter situation that they had, that all of the videos should be down now. Harry thanks him. Louis says “thank you, been so busy just taking care of Harry for a while now, that I haven’t really been on twitter much.” Harry nods his head, snuggling into Louis again. Andrew says “Niall, Lucas and Kevin, snuggled with you for a good forty minutes.” Harry smiles at that, giggling. Louis says “how’s your tummy pain now?’ Harry gulps instantly looking away from all four of them. That’s all the answer Louis needed. Andrew says “is the tummy pain near where I’ve been rubbing so much?” Harry squeezes both of Louis’ hands, while nodding his head. Louis whispers “it’s okay, come here.” Harry cuddles into Louis completely. Louis whispers into his ear quietly “maybe the two of us need to have a discussion privately, about what you want to do about the pain, after we eat lunch, okay?” Harry whispers “okay, lunch sounds good, then talk.” Louis smiles, kisses Harry’s forehead and they all eat lunch together. 


	21. Third dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis figures out where Harry's pain is and tries to help Harry with the pain. Andrew, Edward and Logan help Louis with trying to relieve Harry's pain. Anne Styles arrives. Third dose happens. Jennifer asks Harry questions and decides that admitting Harry is the best option. Louis speaks to Savannah, who comes up with an idea for the infants so that Louis can take care of them as well as Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mislabeled the previous as third dose, this is third dose chapter. I did another ghost chapter posting!! EEK.

Harry’s pov: 

After they eat lunch, Andrew, Logan and Edward give him as well as Louis time to talk privately. Louis whispers into his ear quietly “I know you were really freaked out with Nathaniel, I’m not going to get him, unless you want me to.” Harry calms down at that. Louis grabs a board and writes I can try to help you myself, with the three of them here to help comfort you. Or Nathaniel can finish checking you, to see if it’s anything down there. Harry writes what would you do? Louis writes can you show me where your tummy pain is exactly and any other pain you’re having? 

Louis’ pov: 

Harry blushes profusely, before showing Louis exactly where his pain is. Harry’s got some in his lower back too, but mainly very low on his stomach. That’s confirming to Louis what he already suspected, which is that Harry’s probably getting a period soon, and considering Harry doesn’t know a lot about his body, Harry may not know he can get periods. It’s probably not an infection, but there still could be an irritation, but he’s leaning more towards it’s a clot that’s just really struggling to get out.

Harry’s pov: 

Louis seems to be deep in thought, on how to help him. Louis whispers “okay, I know we’ve never discussed intimacy or sex, but I think I know what’s wrong.” Harry’s surprised, that Louis might know what’s wrong. Louis whispers “can we try my idea to help with your pain first?” Harry whispers “okay, yeah, I …trust you, one…hundred…percent.” Louis smiles softly and whispers “thank you baby, I’m going to ask Edward to get Niall or Annabelle, possibly both.” Harry whispers “okay.” Harry breathes, he’s going to just let Louis take care of him, and help his pain. Louis asks Edward to send in Niall or Annabelle, possibly both. Edward agrees. Niall and Annabelle join them. Niall has one of his bags, that hasn’t left his side since he arrived today. Niall whispers “yeah?” Louis goes over to Niall and asks him a question quietly in his ear. Niall says “of course, obviously.” Annabelle says “I’ll go.” Annabelle leaves the room. 

Louis says “thank you Niall, very helpful.” Niall says “no problem.” Niall puts his bag down, giving Harry a kiss on the head. Harry snuggles Niall more. Niall giggles, snuggling Harry, before leaving again. As soon as the door shuts, Louis says “so you sure you want me to help you?” Harry whispers “positive.” Louis says “okay, how about you choose if I’m allowed to have anyone assist me.” Harry says “okay.” Harry thinks about it. Harry would prefer that only Andrew assists Louis and he tells Louis this. Harry says “can you tell me?” Louis says “of course love, I’ll tell you my ideas.” Harry thanks Louis. Louis moves next to Harry and writes what his ideas are on white boards. Louis wrote so first of all, my Aunt who you met a few days ago, gave me some stuff to help with irritations and infections, since some people in the group have had some issues already with infections. My ideas are a bit weird sounding, and a bit wacky, but there’s a method to them. Harry giggles at that. The first idea is getting your hips super relaxed, with more tummy rubbing, to see if that eases the pain. Harry hums at that, he’d have to seriously consider it. Second idea, is a more intimate idea, your pain sounds like cramps and I know you don’t know much about your body. We can have the discussion of what body parts you have, and have that kind of talk just the two of us, tonight or even with whoever you’d want around. Harry nods his head at that. Louis writes anyways, the point would be to get you opened up enough that the cramps hopefully feel better. Harry writes it’ll feel better? Louis writes I hope so, could take quite some time of the plug being inside of you, for it to work. 

Louis asks permission to get the other boys and Harry agrees. Louis lets them into the room, shutting the door behind them. 

Harry says “how do I know…you’re not just trying….to arouse me?” Louis says “I wouldn’t be trying to arouse you on purpose.” Andrew giggles and says “if we wanted to arouse you, trust me, it’d be happening.” Louis whispers “I can arouse you so fast, that you won’t even know what hit you, okay? I don’t even have to touch you to arouse you, I can just talk dirty to you and you’d get aroused.” Harry gasps at that, and writes you’re all horrible. Andrew says “we’re teasing, we’re teasing.” 

Harry’s relieved at that. Louis says “we’re going to try getting rid of Harry’s pain ourselves.” Andrew says “sounds good.” Harry says “only Louis’ allowed to touch me, down there.” Andrew and Logan agree with that. Edward does too, giggling. Louis says “is anyone allowed to assist me?” Harry says “Andrew.” Andrew giggles and says “okay.” Louis gets blankets and sheets out, covering Harry’s legs with them. Louis whispers “can you pull down the hospital pants and your underwear love?” Harry nods his head, whispering “you two by my head.” Logan whispers “we will love, unless you need one of us to do something else.” Logan and Edward sit near his head. 

Andrew says “okay, I will help Louis if needed, want me to rub tummy more?” Harry whispers “yes please.” Andrew rubs Harry’s stomach more. Harry struggles to get his pants and underwear off, under the sheets. Andrew helps keep the sheet still, around Harry’s arms. Louis finishes cleaning his hands and asks if he can help Harry now. Harry lets Louis take them off from his knees. Louis recovers him, with Andrew’s help, like the two of them know exactly what Louis is trying to do. Louis moves onto the bed, asking Harry to move his knees up. Harry looks to Andrew first. Andrew says “want me to rub your knees and legs?” Harry nods his head and whispers “yeah.” Andrew asks under or over the sheets. Harry chooses under. Andrew figures out a way to rub Harry’s knees under the sheets as well as Harry’s legs, without peaking down there. Harry relaxes for both of them. 

Louis whispers “just so you know, I’ve got all the supplies I need to handle any kind of pelvic area issue you could have going on.” Harry blushes, but giggles at that. Harry whispers “okay, I trust Ni, he knows more than I do…about this kind of stuff.” Louis says “oh wow love, this isn’t exactly flat enough yet.” Harry says “what’s not flat enough?” Andrew giggles and whispers “privates love, here, let me help.” Andrew covers him with more sheets as well as blankets, having Logan come over with Harry’s permission. Logan blushes, going over to help. Harry’s surprised by Andrew asking him to hold his legs up in the air. Andrew and Logan help hold his legs up. Logan and Andrew both face him. Louis says “alright, I need you to assist me though, Andrew.” Andrew says “okay, give me a minute.” Harry giggles, letting go of Edward’s hands. Edward holds his other leg up at the knee, so that Harry can relax easier. Andrew washes his hands at the sink, to help Louis. Harry whispers “I trust you.” Louis says “I know love, thank you for trusting me so much. Thank you for trusting all of us so much.” Harry smiles at that, giggles and says “welcome, and it’s easy to trust you four.” Edward giggles at that and says “oh really?” Harry whispers “yeah, you’ve proved I can beyond trust you.” Louis whispers “good, now you focus on those two, let me and Andrew take care of you, sound good?” Harry sighs and whispers “yeah, sound good.” 

Louis’ pov: 

Andrew grabs the back pack and takes out period supplies, plus an inflating plug, plus the two creams. Louis says “thanks.” Andrew takes out lube too. Harry whispers “is this really going to work?” Andrew giggles at Harry and whispers “yes, it’s going to work love, just got to be patient with your body, okay?” Harry whispers “okay.” Andrew sits down near Harry’s side to comfort him. 

Andrew says “it’s not going to be a magical thing, where Louis does this and you’re instantly not in tummy pain, it could take a few hours of the plug inside of you, for you to feel better.” Harry whispers “okay.” 

Louis discovers Harry has a vagina. Louis just looks, trying to make sure Harry’s walls aren’t too irritated, they look okay. Harry’s definitely an omega too, given the slick that’s forming. Louis puts lube on his finger and says “can I?” Harry whispers “yes.” Louis breaches past Harry’s vaginal walls, with his finger, causing a gasp out of Harry. Louis moves his finger in circles, until he feels Harry’s vagina opening up and relaxing, plus more slick is being produced. Harry lets out a shaky breath. Louis says “you okay?” Harry nods his head and whispers something to Andrew. Andrew giggles and whispers something to Harry. Harry squeals and says “that weird stuff, is normal?” Andrew says “completely, innit?” Louis says “yes, this weird stuff your feeling, is normal, it’s called slick.” Harry squeals, blushing profusely, and whispers “keep your voices down, the whole office doesn’t need to know how much of an innocent person I am.” Andrew laughs at that, giggles and whispers “it’s alright, just relax.” Harry relaxes for them. Harry writes something on a board, with a bright red face. Andrew giggles and whispers something to Harry, obviously trying to help Louis with keeping Harry calm. Andrew giggles and whispers “Harry’s wondering if it’s okay that this feels good, I told him it’s very okay, as well as completely normal.” 

Louis smirks and says “good baby.” Louis inserts a second finger, warning Harry. Harry moans and writes something. Andrew whispers “just relax, Lou doesn’t want to hurt you or make things worse, okay?” Harry sighs and whispers “okay.” Louis definitely thinks it’s a severely stuck clot, and he grabs the inflating knot plug, to put inside of Harry’s vagina. 

Harry’s pov: 

Harry feels something weird, replacing Louis’ fingers, it’s really soft. It starts getting bigger, which is weird. It stops getting bigger and goes down a bit, before it keeps it’s shape. Harry feels relief though, which is all that matters. Louis whispers “better?” Harry nods his head and whispers “yes.” Louis cleans his hands, and cleans up whatever he got out. Logan and Edward let go of him, moving towards his head again. Louis helps Harry get the underwear back on, but keeps the hospital pants off this time. Harry glares at him and whispers “hospital pants.” Louis giggles at him and whispers “have patience my love, I’ll help you get them back on soon, okay?” Harry whispers “but I feel good now.” Louis whispers “yes, well this process could take a while, to get it up to the full size.” Harry whispers “full size?” Louis whispers “yeah, it’s an inflating plug, right now it’s only inflated a little bit, it can be adjusted to the full size, but I don’t want to hurt you by forcing it to inflate, when your body isn’t ready for it to inflate more.” Harry whispers “okay, that makes sense.” Louis leaves the hospital pants off of Harry longer, with the four of them cuddling Harry while they wait. Harry whines about the hospital pants being off. Louis whispers “love, hospital pants off allows me easy access to the plug to inflate it, just trust me, okay?” Harry sighs, and whispers “okay, I do trust you, I just feel embarrassed.” Louis understands and covers his butt purposefully with a sheet, so that Harry feels less exposed. 

Louis whispers “why don’t you rest more? Jennifer won’t start another dose, if you’re asleep.” Harry gasps at that, grins, smirks and whispers “good point, she likes my permission.” Louis giggles and Harry falls asleep easily on them. 

Andrew’s pov: 

The four of them have an alphas discussion, since they’re away from the omegas. Louis decides that the four of them need a plan, for if Jennifer absolutely has to keep Harry overnight for a few days, because the reality is that Louis is technically supposed to be in a lock down. Louis admits that a few people in the competition, know way more than others. Louis says “I’d be wiling to be away at night from the lockdown, if Harry truly needs me, but I think he could also want me away at night.” Andrew snickers and says “I don’t think he’d want you away at night.” 

Louis’ pov: 

Harry starts to stir in his sleep, like he’s in pain. Louis washes his hands, to fix the inflating plug. Andrew rubs Harry’s stomach, while Louis fixes the plug to be inflated more. Harry stops stirring and sighs in relief. Louis smirks, covering Harry back up. Andrew whispers “it’s working.” Louis whispers “yeah, it is, which is great.” Harry’s relief, seems to only be a little bit though, because he’s up a few minutes later. Harry whispers “hi.” Louis whispers “hi love, you feel okay?” Harry whispers “cramps, so bad, Lou.” Louis whispers “want me to inflate the plug more?” Harry whispers “yes, please.” Louis inflates the rest of the main part of the plug and whispers “that’s as far as this part goes baby.” Harry whines that it’s hurting still. Louis smirks at him, getting the other part of the inflating to go up a bit. Harry gasp in shock, moans and says “yes.” Louis giggles and says “it’s going to feel weird, you’re probably only going to want to lay down, until you adjust to it, okay?” Harry whispers “okay.” Harry stays awake for a few minutes, talking to them a bit, but Louis can tell the pain is worse again. Louis says “I think it’s half inflated, okay?” Harry says “okay.” Louis finishes inflating the knot part of the plug. Harry whispers “holy shit.” Louis laughs, giggles and whispers “feel good or too much?” Harry winces and whispers “it’s like good, but almost too much.” Louis encourages Harry to lie down completely. Andrew giggles, offering to help ease it. Harry agrees quickly. Logan giggles and whispers “knees up in the air again baby.” Harry blushes, and lets them take care of him. Louis deflates the knot a lot, so that Harry’s not too uncomfortable. Harry whispers “perfect.” Louis giggles, cleaning his hands again, before they cover Harry back up. Harry asks where Jennifer is. Louis says “none of us have gotten her yet, okay?” Harry whispers “phew.” Louis smiles softly, and whispers “just relax, and cuddle with us.” Harry does just that. 

Once Harry’s peacefully sound asleep again, he has Edward tell Jennifer that Harry’s sound asleep, that she should give them more time before they have to wake Harry back up. To also tell Jennifer that Harry was up for a little bit. Jennifer walks in after Edward gives her information. Jennifer whispers “I’m not going to ask.” Louis makes sure the door is shut and whispers “Harry’s been complaining of stomach pain, decided to try something to help the pain, it’s working.” Jennifer whispers “that’s wonderful, maybe cramping?” Louis says “that was my guess, he was up for a bit, probably because of the pain, so I did it because he was able to talk.” Jennifer whispers “I’m glad he’s talking again, but I’ll leave out all of the white boards just incase we need them.” Louis whispers “great idea, do you really want to hospitalize Harry?” Jennifer whispers “I’d prefer not to hospitalize Harry, it’d be a lot easier to just help you at the family center if needed.” Louis whispers “I know, but I’m wondering if there’s something that would concern you enough to feel that hospitalizing Harry is absolutely necessary.” Jennifer whispers quietly “only thing would be is if Harry hasn’t been taking his controller medication at all, Symbicort.” Louis whispers quietly “does he have Symbicort?” Jennifer whispers “I’d hope he brought it, but that’d be the only other reason that I’d want to hospitalize Harry for sure.” Louis whispers “okay, thank you.” Jennifer whispers “you’re welcome, let me know when he’s up and wanting medicine again.” Louis promises that they’ll get her, the next time Harry’s awake. Jennifer leaves the room. 

Matthew’s pov: 

This woman walks into the lobby and says “hi, I’m looking for Kelsey.” The nurse at the desk smiles and says “I’ll go get her for you, give me a moment.” The woman says “take your time.” The nurse at the desk leaves. Kelsey walks out, looking a bit irritated, but then gasps in absolute shock, grinning wide and says “hi, I can not believe you’re here.” The woman grins wide, and says “I’m here, really here.” Kelsey laughs, giggles and says “come on back.” The woman says “thank you, how’s your wife?” Kelsey says “she’s wonderful, how’s your husband?” The woman says “should be arriving not too long after me actually.” Kelsey says “I haven’t seen you in ages.” The woman laughs, leaving with Kelsey. 

Matthew says “alright, I’m getting bored.” Everyone else seems to agree. Juliette says “I think I’m going to wait longer, just to see.” 

Anne’s pov: 

Kelsey takes her into the back, Jennifer is on the phone, it looks like, so Anne doesn’t stop to say hi to her. Kelsey leads her straight to Harry’s room, knocking on the door. Someone says “come in.” Anne grins, going into the room. 

Prince William, Edward and two eliminated contestants are all with her son. Her son, who looks like he might be not completely dressed under the sheets. Prince William says “who are you?” Anne snorts, shuts the door and says “I should be asking the same question, as Harry’s mother.” Prince William says “I’m Louis William Tomlinson, prince of Jenovia.” Anne gasps and says “Louis, as in the Louis I spoke to before Harry even sent in his application?” Louis smirks and says “one and only.” Anne’s jaw drops wide open at that, okay, there’s got to be a good reason why her child has no hospital pants on. Anne says quietly “so, I’m sorry for sounding like an over protective mother, but why does it look like those hospital pants are off of my child?” Louis says “come sit down.” Anne says “fine.” Anne sits down, next to her child, ready to kick these other people out. Louis whispers quietly “Harry took them off.” Anne snorts, laughs and whispers “not surprised.” Louis whispers “just keeping him decent, let me wake him up, okay?” Anne whispers “okay, alright, I’ll go for a bit.” Anne leaves the room. 

Louis’s pov: 

Louis gently wakes up Harry, who’s unhappy about being woken up from a wonderful dream. Louis whispers “sorry love, wanted to know how you’re feeling.” Harry whispers “tummy pain feels so much better.” Louis whispers “good love, I thought you’d want us to put your hospital pants back on now.” Harry whispers “why’s that?” Louis whispers “your mother is here.” 

Harry’s pov: 

Harry’s eyes bug out, he quickly grabs the hospital pants and puts them back on with Louis keeping him covered from the others. Andrew smiles at him softly and whispers “how’s your breathing feel?” Harry sighs and whispers “feel’s better.” Harry whispers “when did mum get here?” Louis whispers “few minutes ago, don’t worry, she doesn’t know anything about what’s been happening yet.” Harry whispers “okay, system won’t change?” Andrew whispers “we just figured this system out, not going to change, at all, okay?” Harry nods his head and whispers “kay.” Andrew whispers “want to do this dose without Ni so you can listen to one of us?” Harry gasps in shock at that, nodding his head a lot. Andrew giggles and whispers “okay.” Louis kisses Harry’s forehead and whispers “I won’t let mum take over, I’m your trusted person right now, just like I already told you.” They all promise Harry she’s not going to interfere, they won’t let her. Harry calms down quickly, agreeing to let her as well as Jennifer into the room. 

Edward goes to the door, letting them back into the room. Harry stays cuddled into Logan completely, not ashamed to be cuddling into them infront of his mother. Harry smiles and says “hi mum.” Anne smiles and says “hi sweetheart, you alright?” Harry says “yeah, just got too warm.” Jennifer says “was probably all those blankets that these four covered you up with while you were asleep.” Harry giggles, laughing at that and says “I like the blankets now.” Jennifer says “glad you can talk again, took quite a while today, didn’t it?” Harry says “yeah, too long this time.” Anne says “what dose number is this going to be?” Jennifer says “number 3.” Anne says “okay.” Louis says “we decided to let Harry sleep for at least an hour, before doing dose three, he slept for a good hour and 30 minutes.” Anne says “wow, that’s quite a long time to sleep.” Harry giggles at that and says “felt wonderful.” Anne says “good.” Edward says “I’m Edward.” Anne says “Anne Styles.” Andrew and Logan introduce themselves too. Edward and Logan are very friendly with Anne, letting her hug them. Andrew and Louis just stay right next to Harry, making sure he feels protected. 

Jennifer says “do you want Niall for the third does?” Niall says “YES!!! OF COURSE HAROLD WANTS ME, I am the bestest!!” Louis shakes his head fondly. Andrew says quietly “we’ve already discussed it and Harry decided no Niall this time, that way he doesn’t have to kick Niall out of the room.” Jennifer says “oh, good idea, I’m sure Niall will apricate you excluding him, just so that he doesn’t have to be kicked out.” Niall squeals. Harry giggles and says “sorry Ni, love you.” Niall yells back “love you too Harry.” Anne giggles and asks if she can sit near him. Andrew says “no.” Logan says “sure, you can have my spot.” Harry glares at Logan. Logan says “never mind, I’m getting glared at.” Harry smirks, trapping him again. Harry whispers something into Logan’s ear. Logan says “of course love, I’ll wear a mask at the same time as you, anything you need.” Harry grins and says “thank you.” Louis says “oh and system isn’t changing after the medicine, just because his mother is here.” Jennifer says “you boys are like three questions a head of me, love it.” Edward giggles and says “we’re also trying some thing a bit different with medicine.” Louis says “yes we are.” 

Jennifer says “and what’s that?” Harry says “I’m listening to Andrew.” Louis smiles softly at that, and says “saving me for in private.” Harry says “yes, or if you know.” Louis says “I do know love.” Louis kisses Harry’s head. Anne giggles and says “you’ve got them wrapped around your fingers.” Harry gasps at that, looking offended. Louis laughs and giggles. Louis says “she means we’re willing to do anything for you, which is true.” Harry smirks and whispers “true.” Jennifer giggles, leaving the room. 

Niall’s pov: 

Niall feels weird about everyone coming to him, like he’s the alpha in the room, when there’s alphas around. Liam’s an alpha, Zayn’s an alpha, Trevor’s supposedly an alpha, yet whining to Niall, Zachary’s said he’s an alpha a few times. Then Christopher, who keeps asking when Andrew is coming back, is supposed to be the most dominate alpha in the entire selection, according to the other alphas. Then there’s Jonathan, another alpha, yet everyone keeps coming to him, asking where Louis or Edward is, when they’ll be back, basically all acting like omegas. Reality hits Niall like a ton of bricks. They are all omegas and Niall is the one that they look to as the next person. He always thought everyone looked to Harry, but now that Harry’s gone, Niall is the third one. Niall wonders how long it will take Louis to realize that the pack is gigantic, and that most of them are omegas. Niall also can’t wait for the other half of the quadruplets, to somehow join the selection, because he feels the girls are amazing. 

Niall wonders who’s lying about being an alpha and who just doesn’t know that they’re really an omega, not an alpha. Niall thinks about who else could be in the group, the only other one coming to his mind is Juliette, and that’s only because she’s so close to the girls. Cassandra’s jealousy, is so intense though with them, that maybe she’s jealous because she’s close to some of them, but doesn’t feel she completely fits in, she’d possibly be the only other person that would fit into the pack. Cassandra’s opened up to Niall, about how much of their stuff she stole, to make her nest, that she’d give back when they noticed it was missing. She’s opened up to both Niall and Harry about her jealousy stuff, that she would love to be part of the big group, but she doesn’t think she fits in enough, plus she’s rooming with Eleanor, who is not the best room mate in the selection.

Juliette’s pov: 

The cameras are filming them discussing what to do. Matthew says “I think we should wait, to at least hear something from someone, before deciding.” Mostly everyone agrees with him. Jacqueline says “what if I want to wait the whole time?” Matthew says “that’s fine, but that could be hours.” Jacqueline says “I know.” Juliette says “I thought of waiting the whole time too.” Matthew says “you could know absolutely nothing, until Harry as well as William are ready to leave.” Juliette says “I know, even then they may not tell me anything that happened, just that we’re leaving.” Matthew says “okay, just making sure you’re aware.” Juliette says “I’m aware.”

Harry’s pov: 

Jennifer returns and starts the third dose, with Harry listening to Andrew’s heart beat, plus cuddled into him. Anne says “there’s so many people in the lobby, are they all from the selection?” Edward says “yes.” Anne says “wow, that’s crazy.” Harry writes on a white board why are they still here? Edward says “I think everyone’s a bit worried about you.” Harry’s completely surprised by that and writes maybe. Edward says “do you want me to go out there and give you names or ask them if they’re thinking of leaving?” Harry nods his head and writes ask how much longer they’re planning on staying. Edward says “okay, I’ll give you names of anyone that plans on staying and their reasoning.” Harry writes thank you. Harry looks at Jennifer and writes you won’t check me without Edward, right? Andrew tells her what his board says and Jennifer promises that she won’t check Harry without Edward. Harry calms down at that, letting Edward leave for a minute. 

Matthew’s pov: 

Edward walks out to the lobby and says “wow, more than I expected.” Matthew says “how’s Harry?” Edward says “no clue.” Matthew says “oh.” Edward says “just was coming to find out how much longer you all want to stay.” Sophia says “we literally just got here, most of us.” Matthew says “yes and a lot of us want to leave.” Sophia says “I at least want to speak to someone who’s seen Harry, who can tell us Harry’s okay.” Edward leaves the lobby. 

Harry’s pov: 

Edward returns to Harry and says “every single contestant is here now.” Harry’s jaw drops open at that. Louis says “are they at all interested in leaving without information?” Edward says “no.” Louis says “lovely.” Edward says “they want to hear from someone who’s been with Harry.” Louis says “you’ve been with us pretty much the whole time, I’d vote you.” Edward says “I keep telling them that I know nothing, because I wasn’t sure if Harry wanted them to know I’m with you two.” Harry writes you can admit that you lied, or have Niall tell them I’m okay. Edward says “okay, I can do that.” Harry writes thank you. 

Edward says “how much more time are you guessing?” Jennifer hums and says “I’d say at least an hour and a half. Could even tell them we’re about an hour behind, because of Harry falling asleep for so long.” Edward says “okay, good idea.” Harry writes you can tell them I fell asleep for an hour, that we’re behind and that I’m okay, plus how much longer, but that’s it. Andrew tells Edward what he can say. Edward thanks Harry and leaves the room. 

Matthew’s pov: 

Edward returns to them. Matthew says “what’s up?” Edward says “I asked Kelsey if I could speak to Harry.” They all gasp, and grin at that, knowing that this is coming straight from Harry’s mouth. Edward says “Harry’s okay, first of all.” They all are very glad to hear that. Edward says “it’s going to be at least two more hours.” Matthew says “that’s insane, we’ve been here for hours.” Edward says “let me finish.” Matthew agrees. Edward says “the reason for that is that they’re about an hour behind, due to Harry falling asleep for so long.” Matthew says “Harry was asleep for an hour?” Edward says “I guess so.” Matthew says “wow.” Edward says “any questions?” Sophia says “two hours minimum or two hours max?” Edward says “well at least an hour and a half, I just am guessing it could be up to two hours max.” Matthew says “we’ve been here for so long though.” Edward says “I’m aware of that.” 

Eleanor says “wait, if Harry hadn’t fallen asleep for so long, we’d only be waiting an extra half hour, right?” Matthew says “that’s a good point, so because Harry fell asleep for so long, we just have to wait an hour longer.” Edward says “if you’re sure.” Pamela says “I think a few of us will probably leave.” Matthew says “oh, I’m not, if there’s only another hour and a half, until Harry’s leaving, I’m going to be here until then.” Edward says “okay, can you at least raise your hand if you’re not leaving until Harry walks out here, no matter how much information I might be able to get you?” Almost everyone, raises their hands, which Matthew is stunned by. Edward looks the most stunned and says “okay, I will go give the information to Kelsey.” Matthew says “sounds good.” Pamela says “I might leave, if I get really bored again.” 

Harry’s pov: 

Edward returns and sighs. Edward says “none of them want to leave, at all.” Louis says “you’re kidding?” Edward says “I’m not kidding, at all.” Louis says “alright, then let them wait, eventually they’ll get bored and probably leave.” Edward says “I hope so.” Louis looks to Jennifer and says “should I make a plan for if you need to keep an eye on Harry?” Jennifer says “yes, most definitely.” Louis says “okay.” Harry writes Louis a message what about Melanie? You can’t just leave her overnight. Harry gives the note to Louis. Louis says “she’d be okay, hopefully.” Jennifer looks at his note, snickers and says “I mean she does have you pretty wrapped around her fingers.” Louis says “well Harry would need me more, obviously.” Anne says “I could do whatever you’ve been doing with Harry instead.” Louis says “well Harry already asked that I not leave him, so I’ll leave it up to Harry if he wants me to stay or go to my lockdown.” Harry looks to Jennifer for help. Jennifer says “you should probably ask Savannah what to do, in the event.” Louis says “do you think she’d lift the lock down temporarily for Harold?” Jennifer says “she might.” Louis says “the only issue would be…” Jennifer says “if a code blue or purple happens, you’d be extremely far away.” Louis says “exactly and code purples have happened quite a bit at night.” Jennifer says “yes, they have.” Logan says “is there anyway Harry could be near him at night?” Jennifer says “he’s in a pretty strict lock down.” Louis says “yeah.” Louis calls Savannah. Louis says “hi Savannah.” Louis says “Harry’s doing better, but now we’re concerned about if Harry needs to spend the night.” 

Louis’ pov: 

Savannah says “fuck, well Jennifer knows we have your kids to take care of, so she’d probably only truly do that with Harry if it’s absolutely necessary.” Louis says “yes.” Savannah says “I mean they have been clear of fevers today, and it was probably most likely a temperature control issue anyway. Can you ask Jennifer if her rooms are individually controlled or whole office controlled?” Louis asks Jennifer savannah’s question. Jennifer says “I’m not sure, I think it’s whole office, but let me check with Kelsey, she’d know for sure.” Jennifer looks really confused and curious at the same time, before leaving the room. Harry’s jaw drops wide open, and he grins, smirking. Louis smirks back, and winks. 

Jennifer returns and says “individually controlled Kelsey said, but whole office would probably need to go down a bit, just so there wouldn’t be too much of a difference.” Savannah says “excellent, I’ll work on getting permission to do a mini NICU set up in Jennifer’s office, explain that Jennifer has another patient she might need to hospitalize, and that we’re concerned about codding.” Louis says “we’d be quite far from the area though.” Savannah says “don’t worry, a full NICU staff would be with us, and I wouldn’t leave that much.” Louis says “okay, thank you.” Savannah says “and Nicole is only assigned to yours anyway, so it’d be okay. If there’s truly a problem, we’d know right away and move them back to the NICU, obviously.” Louis says “if you think it’s a good idea.” Savannah says “I don’t think it’s the best idea, but given our circumstances, I don’t think we have much of a choice. It’s either you and Jennifer are far away from the babies or you’re far away from Harry.” Louis says “true, how are they doing?” Savannah says “Mel seems not right, I’d be the most scared to move her out of the NICU, but she’s also the only reason I’m considering it, because we know she only truly calms down with Jennifer checking her.” Louis says “okay, well we’ve still got another listen, and another hour to wait, before we’d know for sure. So I’ll keep you updated.” Savannah says “sounds good and I’ll keep you updated here too.” Louis says “thank you.” Savannah says “no problem.” 

Louis hangs up with Savannah and says “she’s got a plan, that she’s going to work on enacting right now.” Jennifer smirks and says “Melanie also has Savannah, wrapped around her fingers.” Edward says “okay, I’m getting jealous of whoever this Melanie is.” Harry says “you should be beyond jealous.” Louis says “everyone’s in love with her.” Harry says “I mean obviously.” Logan giggles and says “do we want to know?” Jennifer says “nope.” Andrew giggles at that. Jennifer listens to Harry again and says “you sound better.” Harry’s relieved, so is Louis, so is Anne. Jennifer puts the stetheys back down on the counter and cleans all of them. Louis talks to Savannah again, who doesn’t think she can move Melanie at all, since his child smartly figured out how to pull out her nose tubes, which is why her oxygen level kept being weird. Louis finds out that a couple of his kids, moved their nose tubes, when they had gloves off, because Savannah thought they could be trusted without mittens. 

Louis just laughs, thanking Savannah for the update and telling her that he’s not surprised they’re so smart. 

Louis says “Harry’s sounding okay, just so you know.” Savannah says “okay good, because I don’t really want to have to move your children, it’d be too complicated, since regular rooms aren’t exactly prepared to be NICU rooms.” Louis says “I bet.” 

Savannah says “if Harry’s okay, Jennifer probably won’t hospitalize him, unless Harry or someone tells her something concerning.” Louis says “okay, thank you.” Savannah says “you’re welcome, bye.” Louis says “bye” and hangs up. Louis snickers and says “someone, figured out how to pull out their nose tubs.” Jennifer looks surprised at that and says “how?” Louis says “all I can say is she’s smart.” Jennifer snorts at that and giggles. Harry giggles too. Anne says “I feel out of the loop with you three.” Edward snickers and says “they apparently have secrets between the three of them.” Anne says “I see.” Louis says “yes, secrets that only a few people know.” Anne giggles and says “okay.” Edward offers to get Niall and the boys. Harry agrees. Edward leaves the room and Jennifer says “better take these out, other wise you know who won’t be happy.” Harry giggles at that. Jennifer leaves the room with the stetheys. Kevin, Lucas, Niall, Annabelle and Sidney walk into the room. Sidney looks nervous. Harry says “come on over.” Sidney and Annabelle are relieved to be let into the room by Harry. 

Harry’s pov: 

Harry decided to let the girls in, so that they know he’s okay. Harry feels a little nervous about what they’d do if Jennifer decided to keep an eye on Harry, just because he was so bad today. Mum whispers quietly “you okay?” Harry nods his head and whispers “yeah.” Mum whispers “I’m so not used to not being your trusted person.” Harry smiles, giggles and whispers “I’m sorry.” Mum whispers “don’t apologize, I’m glad you’ve found someone to trust so much.” Harry whispers “me too.” Mum whispers “if he needs to leave, I could do what he’s been doing.” Harry whispers “I don’t think that’s possible.” Mum looks surprised to hear this from him. Mum whispers “but I’ve been your trusted person for so long, I think I’d be able to do whatever he’s been doing.” Harry looks at Louis panicked, and then Andrew. Andrew works on kicking everyone out, while Louis gets his mother to agree to leave with Jennifer for a while. Louis calms him down, completely, reassuring Harry that no matter what happens, the five of them will come up with the best solution together. Harry calms down completely. Louis whispers “can I take out the plug love bug? It’s been in quite a while now.” Harry blushes and agrees. Logan and Edward hold his hands, while Louis as well as Andrew work on the plug. Andrew holds stuff for Louis, while rubbing his knees and hips in patterns. Logan sets alarms, like Louis asks for. Louis works on cleaning up his hands as well as the toy that he put in Harry, before putting it away, and marking it with Harry’s name. Logan and Edward comfort Harry, while Andrew continues to rub his knees in patterns. Louis helps get Harry’s underwear as well as the hospital pants back on. Harry whispers “Lou?” Louis hums and whispers “yes love?” Harry whispers “thank you for making the pain stop.” Louis smiles softly and whispers “you’re welcome love, it might come back, so just say something, okay?” Harry nods his head and whispers “okay, I will.” 

Johannah’s pov: 

All of the contestants, aren’t at the palace, because they all wanted to go to the hospital to wait for Harry. Johannah sighs, she tried explaining to all of them that if Harry doesn’t give permission for them to know information, they won’t know anything. Nancy didn’t even understand, just assumed that because they’re with the prince, they’ll find out everything from the nurses. 

Matthew’s pov: 

This lady he’s never seen walks out and says “wow, quite a few people out here, are you all together or separate?” Matthew says “we’re all together, we’re waiting for Harry Styles.” The woman looks surprised and says “okay, wow, quite a lot out here.” She leaves the lobby. Kelsey walks out and says “okay, Lindsey has decided that a lot of you need to leave.” Matthew says “who?” Kelsey says “Lindsey, she’s one of the medical providers here, she’s not treating Harry because she’s busy with inpatient patients. But she came out here, saw how overcrowded this lobby is and decided that people have to start leaving, or we’re going to have to involve hospital security.” Paul says “thank you, we’ll make sure some of them start leaving.” Kelsey says “thank you.” Kelsey leaves the lobby. 

Paul says “Annabelle, Abigail, Sidney, Maddison, Mallory, Sabrina, Kristen, Shawn, Lucas, Kevin, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Christopher, Johnathan, Fredrick, Patrick, Randall, Trevor and Zachary are all already back there somewhere. Plus Edward is somewhere, and Prince William is clearly with Harry. I do not know where Logan and Andrew went, but clearly they’re not leaving.” Matthew says “shit, I forgot so many of us were here.” Most of the contestants voluntarily leave, except for Juliette, and Jacquline, who want to be here for the girls, if Harry isn’t leaving. Matthew says “I will stay too, just incase Edward needs help getting everyone to leave.” Paul says “we can handle getting them all to leave, if you don’t want to stay.” Matthew says “I know, but I’d feel bad about leaving, since Edward isn’t around to be in charge out here.” Johnathan, Christopher, Randall, Patrick, Trevor, Zachary and Fredrick walk out to the lobby. Shawn, Zayn, Liam, Mallory, Sidney, Sabrina, Kristen, Madison, Annabelle and Abigail join them, as well as some strange woman. Matthew says “what happened?” Annabelle scoffs and says “some Lindsey lady, kicked us out of an empty room, claiming that we couldn’t use patient rooms to wait for Harry. Niall, Lucas and Kevin, threw hissy fits, saying someone named Jennifer put them in that room, so Lindsey allowed them to stay.” Matthew giggles at that. The strange woman says “I can’t believe every single contestant was allowed to come here.” Matthew says “who are you?” She says “I’m Anne Styles, Harry’s mother.” Matthew is surprised and says “why did you come here?” She says “because I felt it was necessary for me to come out here.” 

Matthew says “interesting, so you drove out here?” Anne says “no, I flew out here, I found out from one of the episodes that Harry was in pain and refusing to go see a doctor, so I planned to come out here today, with the goal of getting him to a doctor.” Matthew says “but obviously Prince William was able to force him into seeing a doctor.” Anne says “exactly, I thought as soon as I got here, he’d force Prince William to leave, since Prince William had clearly forced Harry to see a doctor.” Matthew snorts and says “Harry can hold a grudge.” Cassandra snickers and says “not for that long, he’s forgiven me long ago.” Matthew says “true.” Cassandra says “but he can hold a grudge.” Liam says “Harry wasn’t forced, as far as I know, he chose to come here to Prince William.” Anne says “still I thought Harry would kick Prince William out of the room, but instead I got kicked out.” Annabelle smirks at that and snickers. Sidney smirks wider. Matthew says “I’m sorry Harry’s mum, that’s rude of your son.” Anne says “thank you.” One of the camera crew returns, and Matthew tells the camera man that she’s Harry’s mum. The camera man interviews Anne Styles, about what she thinks of the selection so far. Anne is honest, she is surprised by how many people the Prince is so close to, she’s concerned that her child is going to get his heart broken, at the end of the selection, when he’s not chosen by prince William. The camera man says “do you watch every episode?” 

Anne smiles and says “yes, I’ve not missed a single one.” Shawn says “did you notice Harry acting weird at all during the lockdown?” Anne says “you mean the first days of the lockdown?” Shawn says “yes.” Anne says “he wasn’t acting that different, pretty typical reactions, why?” Edward walks out to the lobby. Edward says “cameras on or off?” Anne says “they’re on, we’re having a discussion.” The camera man says “what do you mean by Harry wasn’t acting any differently during the lockdowns?” Anne snorts and says “Harry’s got.” Edward says “Harry has asked that nothing be shared to the cameras, that’s why I came out here, to tell you that he wants nothing shared to the cameras.” The camera man gulps and stops recording. Edward says “is it off?” The camera man puts the camera away. Edward says “I came out here to make sure all of you were okay.” Johnathan says “I felt better back there.” Edward says “okay, come on then.” Edward doesn’t let Anne, Matthew, Juliette or Jacqueline into the back. Sidney hugs Jacqueline tightly and whispers “I’ll be okay, you go cuddle with Sophia.” Jacqueline smiles and says “okay, but I’ll miss you if you spend the night here.” Sidney snickers and says “I know.” Edward says “don’t worry, Sidney will be safe, I’ve got her.” Jacqueline smirks wide, wiggles her eye brows at Sidney and snickers. Sidney glares, folds her arms, huffs and pouts. Edward hugs Sidney and says “don’t listen to her teasing you.” Sidney swoons, grins and says “okay.” Edward says “she’s just jealous that Harry’s okay with you visiting him.” Sidney smirks wickedly and says “true.” Liam says “I can’t believe I wasn’t allowed to stay, Niall didn’t even fend for me.” Liam pouts instantly. Zayn says “same here, all five of us got put into that room by Jennifer first and he only protected them.” Edward takes all of them with him, getting them out of the lobby. Anne says “obviously I can stay, I’m Harry’s mum.” Matthew agrees, trying to get Juliette and Jacqueline to leave with him. Juliette snorts and says “no, I’m not bored yet, you can go.” Matthew says “fine.” Matthew leaves with the camera man, getting a ride back to the palace easily. 

Back at the palace, the queen is getting ready to leave, to force people back to the palace. Matthew says “good luck with that, your majesty.” Johannah says “thank you.” Johannah leaves. 

Harry’s pov: 

After cleaning up everything, the four of them just hold Harry tightly. Louis says “is there any reason Jennifer might want to keep you overnight? Like if she asks questions of you, before we leave, is there anything that we need to know, so that the five of us can come up with a plan first?” Harry whispers “yes.” Louis whispers “what would that reason be love bug?” Harry hides his face in Louis and whispers “if she asks about me…taking my medicine…the answer would be…no.” Louis whispers “only taking them with me, hun?” Harry nods his head a lot. Andrew whispers “maybe overnight could be a good thing then.” Harry’s eyes bug out at that, looking at Andrew terrified. Andrew whispers “here me out, okay?” Harry nods his head, willing to listen to Andrew’s thought process. Andrew whispers “Jennifer has these cute decorated masks, that we don’t have at the palace, it could take us a few days to get them anyway, from a pharmacy.” Louis whispers “we’ve also figured out a system that works really well, with the four of us. Jennifer knows how much our way is working and she’s not going to change it.” Harry writes but why overnight for that? Andrew whispers “because it seems like Jennifer is someone that you let give medicine.” 

Louis whispers “I mean even I may not be perfect with masks and Jennifer could teach me how to do them properly.” Harry does agree with that, Louis does need to learn to take off the strap for Harry when Harry’s really freaked out. Logan whispers “I mean you did take albuterol a few times.” Harry whispers “I mean Symbicort.” Andrew whispers “how often are you supposed to take it?” Harry whispers “every day, at least once a day, Jennifer knows I’m not exactly cooperative with it.” Andrew giggles and whispers “have you gone without it before?” Harry nods his head and whispers “yes, but I haven’t in quite a while.” Andrew hums and whispers “oh, okay.” Harry whispers “after Jennifer first moved, I did go off of it on purpose for a bit, but my mom reached out to Jennifer, to tell her I went off of it, so Jennifer got me more medicine without seeing me.” Louis whispers “so she’s been taking care of you from here?” Harry shakes his head no and whispers “not really, mum started taking me to a therapist too, who’s able to give me medicines, so that’s how I’ve been getting them.” Louis whispers “would Jennifer give you some now?” Harry shrugs at that and whispers “I don’t know.” Louis whispers “would she keep you overnight, over it?” Harry knows Jennifer might, she’s never had a place that she could even consider keeping him overnight, and if she’s concerned about them freaking Harry out with the masks or not being able to do medicine properly to not upset Harry, then she might. Harry whispers “I don’t know.” Louis has Edward get Jennifer, for them to talk now. 

Jennifer says “hi.” Harry whispers “hi.” Jennifer sits down and says “do you have albuterol out here?” Harry says “yes, I have both.” Jennifer says “have you taken Symbicort at all?” Harry says “I’d prefer not to say.” Jennifer says “what dose of Symbicort is it?” Harry whispers “the same one you put me on.” Jennifer says “okay, good, just making sure. I won’t be upset if you aren’t taking it, okay?” Harry’s relieved to hear that. Harry whispers “I’m not taking it.” Jennifer whispers “okay, thank you for telling me sweetheart.” Harry whispers “do you want to hospitalize me?” Jennifer whispers “I kind of want to, but only because I have never had what I have now.” Harry whispers “what do you mean?” Jennifer says “I have a work place that understands that my patients, can’t handle hospital policies regarding having to have blood pressure taken a lot. Everyone understands that you need to feel more in control, because of anxiety, cptsd and ptsd. Everyone in the office understands that you can only handle me and possibly Kelsey.” Harry calms down and whispers “oh wow.” Jennifer says “and everyone understands that you have a trusted person or multiple trusted people.” Harry giggles at that. Jennifer says “I understand that you’re worried about me having to leave, but I’d only be leaving to care for my NICU patients.” Harry says “I need Lou.” Jennifer says “I know you need Louis, Edward, Logan and Andrew. I promise, I won’t check you, at all, without Louis, Edward, Andrew and Logan here. If any of them are gone, I won’t listen or check you okay?” Harry sighs in relief and whispers “okay, thank you.” Jennifer says “of course sweetheart, I’m just so glad we’ve found a system that works for you, okay?” Harry whispers “me too.” 

Jennifer says “are you afraid of your mum interfering?” Harry whispers “yes, so much.” Jennifer promises she won’t let mum try to take over their jobs. Harry calms down even more at that and whispers “okay, could I ask why?” Jennifer says “I want to make sure these four know how to not freak you out with putting on masks, and teach them better ways if they are freaking you out.” Harry whispers “okay, that sounds good.” Jennifer says “think of it as a bit of a break from the cameras and the selection, with all four of them with you.” Harry grins at that, giggles and whispers “okay, I like that idea.” 

Jennifer says “did you take it at all out here in Jenovia?” Harry smiles at that and says “maybe.” Jennifer says “would you tell me privately when?” Harry says “yes, obviously.” Jennifer says “would it make someone a bit jealous?” Harry smirks at Louis and says “hundred percent jealous.” Andrew snickers. Logan giggles at that. Louis says “I wouldn’t be jealous.” Jennifer says “why do you assume Harry’s referring to you? He could be referring to any of you.” Louis says “touche.” Jennifer says “do all of you have stuff to get?” Andrew says “yes, but we’d be very quick.” Logan agrees. Edward says “yes, it’s at the palace, but we also have to check with everyone, to see what they want to do.” Harry says “yeah, we all agreed that the others should at least choose, where they go.” Jennifer says “oh, like the palace or here.” Louis says “exactly and make sure that they know they have freedom to go back to the palace or come here if needed. That one of you will met them, when they arrive, to bring them here to us. That way every single one of them feels safe and comfortable.” Logan says “okay, sounds good.” Logan and Edward leave to discuss what’s going on with everyone. Edward says “Ni, Lucas, Kevin?” Niall says “yeah?” Edward says “where is everyone?” Niall says “lobby, why?” Edward says “okay, can you three come with us out to the lobby? We need to have a bit of a discussion.” Niall says “okay, sounds good.” 

Anne’s pov: 

The queen arrives, and sits with all of them, just waiting for anyone to come get them or for Harry to walk out of the lobby. Five boys, three of them she recognizes, walk out to the lobby. The one is Niall, the other is Edward who was with her child, the last is Logan, who was also with her child. Edward says “Juliette, Jacqueline, I’m surprised you’re both still here.” Jacqueline gins and says “just here for Sidney.” Sidney giggles and says “I’m fine Jacqueline.” Madison says “I’m not letting Juliette leave, just so you know.” Sidney says “you don’t have to stay for me.” Jacqueline pouts and says “but you’re a good cuddle person.” Sidney says “okay, I guess you could stay.” Edward has to leave, to get permission from Harry really quickly. Edward returns and says “mums, you’re both wanted, Harry would prefer you two find out from Jennifer.” The queen says “okay.” The queen and Anne go into the hallway. 

The queen says “hello.” Anne says “hello, so do I call you your majesty or Lauren?” Anne smirks. Johannah laughs and says “you can call me Lauren or Johannah.” Anne says “what do you think we’re going to be told?” Johannah says “whatever it is, doesn’t sound good.” Anne says “who knows.” They go into Harry’s room together. Jennifer says “hi, sit down please.” They both sit down with Jennifer, Louis and Harry. Jennifer says “we’ve decided, that keeping Harry overnight, here in the office, might be a good idea for a bit.” Anne looks shocked. Johannah says “okay, that’s fine.” Jennifer says “Anne, I know you’re quite used to being Harry’s trusted person, and doing everything all on your own for Harry. We had to come up with a new system for Harry, and it was all Harry’s idea. The four boys have specific jobs, that have been assigned to them.” Anne looks surprised and says “okay, I can respect their jobs.” Harry’s relieved. Jennifer says “but I’m sure Harry would accept a different kind of help from you.” Harry says “what kind of help?” 

Jennifer says “well it sounds like Andrew, Logan and Edward might need to pack stuff up to spend the night with Harry. Louis also might have to leave in the night, for a bit at a time.” Louis says “I think Jennifer is saying that if you wanted, your mum could help us, by cuddling you, while the other three are away.” Harry giggles at that and says “good idea Jennifer.” Johannah says “and I could help in the lockdown.” Louis says “mum, it’s a fever lockdown, they wouldn’t allow you in, probably, I’m sorry.” Johannah says “you’re kidding?” Louis says “no, besides, the nurses have handled taking care of the babies before. I already told Savannah that this might possibly happen, I will go back to them, if needed. It’s easier for me to go back to the babies, if needed, then to have me have go back and forth constantly, just to be with the babies.” Anne looks surprised and says “your babies?” Louis smiles and says “yes, my babies, my children came a lot earlier than expected, before the selection started.” Anne gasps in shock and says “wow.” Louis says “NICU fever lockdowns I’ve learned are very serious concerns. They don’t just lift the lockdown, without being sure that every baby, is okay.” Anne giggles and says “I’m assuming Harry knows, which is the only reason you’re talking about it?” Louis says “yes, so does Jennifer. Harry also doesn’t have to worry that much, because most of Jennifer’s NICU patients, are my babies. So if I leave, Jennifer would be leaving with me.” Harry giggles, cuddles into Louis and says “I know, but then you’re with me, hundred percent.” Louis kisses Harry’s head and whispers “yes.” 

Juliette’s pov: 

Edward and Logan sit down, to discuss something with all of them. Edward says “Harry needs to be hospitalized.” Juliette gasps in shock. Lucas says “woah, what about us?” Edward says “that’s what we’re here to discuss. Prince William, Logan, Andrew and I, need to be here, with Harry.” Lucas says “okay.” Edward says “we want all of you to have the choice, of where you go for the time that Harry’s here.” Niall says “okay, what do you mean?” Edward says “your choices are you can stay here, with us, or you can stay at the palace.” Niall says “okay, wow.” 

Edward says “if you choose the palace, and you want to come back here, one of us will met you here, to bring you safely to us.” Lucas says “okay, thank you.” Logan says “the choice is completely up to all of you, Edward will obviously need to go back to the palace, to get his stuff.” Niall says “but we’d be free, to come here, any time, if we go to the palace?” Edward says “yes, correct.” Logan and Edward make sure they all have their numbers, to give them all time to think. Juliette doesn’t need their numbers, nor does Jacqueline. Christopher says “I guess we should all discuss this with each other, or take time on our own to think about it.” Edward says “okay, sounds good.” They all leave to go to the palace, except for Edward, he has to wait a bit longer to leave. Logan leaves to get Andrew and they both leave with them. Logan and Andrew separate from them to go to their car.


	22. Was the selection rigged for Eleanor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama with Louis' infants and moving them to Jennifer's office. Lucas, Kevin, Madison, Mallory, Abigail, Annabelle, Sidney, Sabrina, Shawn, Kristen, Niall, Zayn, Liam, Randall, Patrick, Zachary, Trevor, Christopher, Johnathan, Juliette and Fredrick decide to be near Logan, Andrew, Edward as well as Louis while Harry's admitted. Jacqueline decides to stay at the palace, and Cassandra is invited to the hospital by Harry too. Contestants learn secrets about Eleanor and Jacqueline demands to go to the hospital over what she learns. Jennifer and Harry talk even more. Louis takes care of Harry with help from Andrew.

Lucas’ pov: 

At the palace, Lucas and Kevin go into their room. Lucas says “what should we do?” Kevin says “I don’t know, on the one hand, we could be near Louis and protected.” Lucas whispers “protected at the hospital, at Jennifer’s office.” Kevin whispers “with the alphas near by.” Lucas says “but here, we’d be hundred percent safe.” Kevin says “yes, except for if more you know whos arrive.” Lucas says “but no alphas to cuddle with.” Kevin says “we wouldn’t get a moment alone for quad time at the hospital though.” Lucas says “speaking of, I want to ask momma if they’ll come out here.” Kevin says “scared of having an asthma attack?” Lucas says “yes, so scared, considering how bad we both do with trusting people with masks.” Kevin says “yeah, let’s call them now.” Lucas agrees. They call their parents and talk to momma. Momma understands and gives dad the phone for them to talk to him. Dad promises that they’re going to come there, soon. Lucas is absolutely relieved to hear that their parents are coming. Kevin is too. Momma talks to them and calms them down. Lucas asks her what they should do, explaining that their friend has to be hospitalized. They have the option of staying at the hospital, in a very safe area, with their friends or at the palace. Momma says “I can’t make that choice for you, I don’t know where you’d feel safer.” Lucas says “honestly?” Momma says “honesty is probably the best.” Lucas says “I’d feel safer at the hospital, due to the palace’s lockdown.” Momma says “okay.” Kevin says “I’d feel safer at the hospital too.” Momma says “there’s your answer then, just pack all of your teddy bears and stick with your friends.” Lucas giggles and says “thanks momma.” 

Harry’s pov: 

Stacey arrives to the hospital, with all of Harry’s belongings as well as a bunch of Louis’ belongings from the NICU. Louis thanks her, for getting a majority of his stuff, he’ll get the others from the kids room later. Andrew and Logan arrive back to the hospital, with their bags. Edward talks to Niall, to find out how things are going at the palace. Niall says “things are going alright, we’re all still deciding. Some have already made the decision to spend the night with you all, the whole time.” Louis says “okay, sounds great, thanks Ni.” Niall says “you’re welcome, would be helpful to have one of you here to answer questions.” Louis agrees and says “I’ll send Edward, okay?” Niall says “okay, thanks Lou.” Louis says ‘you’re welcome.” They hang up with Niall. Edward leaves the room, to go to the palace. Louis says “let me just go get my computer and important stuff, plus speak to Savannah. Make sure they’re okay in the lockdown.” Harry says “okay, sounds good.” Anne smiles. Louis says “you probably have stuff to get too.” Anne says “just the bags that I brought with me.” Anne points to the ones in the room she brought. Louis says “alright, I’ll be back, if that’s okay?” Harry smiles and says “yes, say hi to Mel for me.” Louis says “I will love.” Louis kisses Harry’s cheek before leaving the room. 

Andrew giggles and says “hopefully no one is too demanding of cuddles from the four of us.” Harry snorts and giggles at that. Harry says “I’d be willing to share you four, most of the time.” Anne giggles and says “I could always snuggle with Harry too.” 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis goes over to the NICU and is surprised to see his mum in the family center, speaking to Savannah. Louis says “hi.” Savannah says “hi, your mum told me Harry had to be hospitalized.” Louis says “yeah, he needs me a lot.” Savannah says “I understand, I will page you if anything happens with the kids.” Louis says “okay.” Savannah says “I’ll page both you and Jennifer, that way if you don’t see the page, Jennifer can get you.” Louis says “thank you so much.” Savannah says “I’m pretty sure the nurses could handle feeding, changing and everything else, but if you think the kids would do better with your mum or some of the boys, I’d be willing to bend the lockdown a bit.” Louis says “I don’t want you to bend the lockdown, just because I’m me. I’m going to travel back and forth, as much as I can.” Savannah says “okay.” Louis says “the kids seem to trust the nurses, maybe mum can just stay in the family center, incase someone truly needs her.” Mum says “that’s a really good idea, like your kids or Harry.” Louis says “exactly.” Mum says “okay, I will go to the palace, pack some overnight stuff and then come back here.” Louis says “good, I’m going to go get my stuff from the room, and check on the kiddos.” Savannah giggles. Mum leaves and Louis goes with Savannah to the NICU. All twelve of his kids are okay, and Melanie hasn’t had too many problems. 

Savannah says “you are off of their care, effective immediately, I can’t believe you did that.” Louis texts Paul quickly. Paddy finds him back there, and calls his name. Louis leaves the room and says “hi.” Louis sees David, looking terrified. Paddy asks what happened. Savannah says “why don’t you tell him?” David gulps and says “I’m going.” David leaves. Louis growls and says “what did he do?” Savannah says “he reached out to a bunch of doctors about your child.” Louis growls harder. Paddy escorts Louis into the room with Savannah, suggesting that they talk privately about this matter. As soon as the door is shut, Louis says “I want no one, changing my children, I want no one touching my children. I want my children moved, out of this NICU and somewhere safer. I do not want anyone touching my child, omega nurses aren’t even acceptable.” 

Savannah gulps, deeply and agrees quickly, working on contacting higher ups, to get permission, to set up a temporary NICU at Jennifer’s office. Savannah says “Jennifer needs to hospitalize a patient and I need her for the Mos-Vitz-Ca babies. I have had to remove David, from their care, due to him revealing confidential patient information, without consent from the parent, to some doctors.” Savannah says “thank you for agreeing with us, that they need to be moved for their safety.” Savannah hangs up and they work on getting Jennifer’s office prepared for the addition of twelve babies. Louis packs up all of his stuff with Paddy’s help. Louis goes with the train of incubators, over to Jennifer’s office. They use staff elevators, to get closer to Jennifer’s office. Jennifer’s office, is fully prepared for them, setting up the babies in their three extra empty rooms, that have capacity for four of the incubators in each room. Louis is so glad, that they’re very close to Harry’s new room too. Savannah says “ask your mum, to pick up baby monitors, for you. That way you’re able to be with Harry, but also take care of the infants.” Louis says “okay, thank you.” Savannah leaves the room. Paddy walks into the room with Paul. Paul smiles softly and says “I guess we’ve got to plan for you in the future.” Louis says “yes, we do, I don’t know how we’ll transport them home, eventually.” Paul says “have you been able to order anything baby wise?” Louis lets them know what he already ordered, as well as what he still needs to get. Paddy says “if you need anything right now, we could possibly have Stacey get it.” Louis says “I need like a bunch of baby monitors.” Paddy agrees, calling Stacey right away. Stacey says “hello?” Paddy says “hi, can you pick up a bunch of baby monitors and bring them over to Jennifer’s office please?” Stacey says “sure, how many?” Paddy says “let’s do 16 infant monitors, any kind you want.” Stacey agrees, and hangs up. 

Jennifer brings in stetheys, just for his children, in different colors. Louis laughs, and says “why?” Jennifer grins wide and says “my office, my stethey collection.” Louis giggles and says “okay.” Jennifer leaves the room. Louis makes sure all of them, are settled in their new rooms. Two nurses from the NICU will come over here, to help care for the children. Savannah will go back and fourth, so will Nicole, but Jennifer will be there constantly for him. Louis is a bit relieved, to have his security know just how many infants he has, plus that they’re so close to him. Jennifer shows him what double rooms are left, near by, that she thought of for Harry as well as the rest of the group. Louis smiles and says “thank you, these will work perfectly.” Jennifer says “no problem.” Louis returns to Harry’s room, with his technology stuff and says “hi, sorry about that.” Harry grins and whispers “they’re all here, hun?” Louis smiles wide and says “yes, mainly because they need Jennifer so much, but they’re here.” 

Johannah’s pov: 

Back at the palace, things are very silent. Matthew says “how’s Harry?” Johannah sighs and says “did anyone tell you?” Matthew says “no, they were all pretty silent and refusing to talk, even Edward didn’t want to talk.” Johannah gathers everyone, except for those that were still at the hospital. Johannah says “Harry needed to be hospitalized.” Everyone gasps in shock. Johannah says “there were quite a few people who didn’t want to leave Harry, so they’ve been given a few family center rooms, on Harry’s floor. They’ve all been approved by Harry, to stay there and visit him, because they’re staying there. No one else, will be allowed to go visit Harry, because you haven’t been approved by him.” Matthew’s stunned. 

Lucas walks off the elevator, grinning. Johannah says “hello Lucas, what’s up?” Lucas grins wider and says “hi your majesty, I spoke to me momma. A few of my family members are coming to see me, I hope that’s okay.” Johannah smiles and says “that’s absolutely fine Lucas, that sounds like a wonderful thing. I will make sure staffers prepare some rooms for their visit, okay?” Lucas grins wider and says “okay, thank you.” Lucas squeals, claps and rushes off to go upstairs. Johannah says “any questions?” Cassandra raises her hand. Johannah says “yes Cassandra?” Cassandra says “is Harry okay?” Johannah smiles and says “yes, Harry’s alright, I got to see him before I left. Now, my son is still in his lockdown, at the hospital, so no dates still with him.” Everyone seems disappointed. Johannah says “speaking of the lockdown, there was a bit of a situation today. While my son was away helping with Harry, a situation happened. The lockdown isn’t being changed, but the situation has the hospital team very concerned, that it’ll happen again. I will actually be joining the lockdown, at the hospital, until it’s over.” Everyone gasps in absolute shock. Johannah says “I briefly spoke to my husband, they are able to come back today, since everyone here seems okay.” Cassandra says “what if I have a problem?” Johannah says “let me call the medical provider’s office, to speak to Harry, okay?” 

Cassandra says “okay.” Johannah says “they’re still working on admitting Harry, as far as I’m aware.” Johannah calls Jennifer directly, not sure if Louis is back with Harry yet or not. Jennifer says “hi.” Johannah says “hi, it’s Johannah, can I talk to Harry please?” Jennifer says “you can talk to Louis.” Johannah says “perfect.” Louis says “hello mother, what’s going on?” Johannah says “hi Harry, I just informed all of the contestants here, of what’s going on.” Louis tells Harry. Harry says “lovely.” Louis says “do they know any more details?” Johannah says “they know that you’ve given people permission to stay at the hospital with you.” Harry giggles and says “okay, what’s up then?” Johannah says “Cassandra is a bit concerned, about what if she has a problem, since I won’t be around the palace.” Louis says “she wasn’t in the lobby?” Johannah says “no.” Harry says “she has permission from me, I assumed she was in the lobby.” Johannah says “Cassandra?” Cassandra says “yes?” Johannah says “Harry said you have permission, he assumed you were in the lobby.” Cassandra gasps in shock, grins, thanks Harry and leaves to go pack an overnight bag. Johannah thanks Harry and hangs up. Edward walks down and says “everyone has decided.” Johannah says “okay, is anyone staying?” Edward says “no one is staying here at the palace, except for Jacqueline, she’s decided to stay here. Juliette is leaning more towards going with the girls for now.” Edward has his own bags packed. Everyone comes down, in groups, with bags packed, to go to the hospital. Johannah says “okay, Cassandra has permission from Harry to join you, Harry said he assumed she was in the lobby.” Edward says “oh, okay.” Edward promises that they’ll wait for Cassandra. Johannah goes upstairs, to pack her own bags, informing Stacey of Lucas’ parents coming for a visit. 

Matthew’s pov: 

Edward’s phone rings. Edward says “hi, everyone has decided to come, except for Jacqueline. She’s decided to stay at the palace.” Edward says “I’m waiting for everyone, that way no one is arriving by themselves.” Edward says “got it, I’ll call you before we leave the buses at the hospital.” Edward hangs up. Matthew says “this isn’t fair.” Edward says “what’s not fair?” Matthew says “that all of you get to go to the hospital and be close to Prince William.” Cassandra says “Prince William is in a lock down, I doubt we’ll see him at all.” 

Matthew says “what’s the situation that the queen mentioned, that happened in the lockdown, while Prince William was with Harry?” Edward looks curious and says “what situation?” Matthew says “apparently their was a situation.” Edward says “oh, that situation.” Matthew’s head snaps to Edward, Edward must’ve heard something. Niall joins them, all packed up, smirking. Niall says “what’s going on?” Matthew says “apparently their was a situation in the lockdown.” Niall says “yeah, there was a pretty major situation, Prince William got a few calls from what I heard.” Matthew says “calls?” Niall says “yeah, he had a pager on him too. Plus if their was truly a medical emergency, they would’ve code purpled the room.” Matthew says “code purple?” Niall says “yeah, that’s what he said is the medical emergency code.” Johannah walks down stairs and says “I don’t want to have to explain this to you, I’m infront of the cameras as well as the contestants. I get that you don’t know the situation, I didn’t give you the details, because I was at the hospital infront of Jenovian citizens. I have gotten beyond permission to enter the lockdown.” Johannah says “again, I am infront of the cameras Dan.” Johannah says “I will speak to you, once I’m at the hospital, in the family center room, before I officially enter the lockdown. I’m going into the lockdown.” Johannah hangs up. 

Johannah leaves with her own security team. Prince William’s security as well as drivers take the group back to the hospital. Juliette decided to stay, since Cassandra got invited too. Matthew says “I’m so confused.” Eleanor says “we’re all beyond confused, so are his fans.” Matthew says “I was beginning to believe that the lockdown was a PR Stunt, given the evidence provided by his fans, but the queen, I don’t think she was faking that phone call.” Eleanor says “that’s because it was a real phone call. Clearly this lockdown, is a lot more serious than we’re being told.” Matthew says “I thought it was all about preventing colds from getting to whoever it is.” Juliette says “or, the situation was okay, and not that serious, until Prince William left for a few hours. Then maybe everything went down hill.” Matthew says “do you think, whoever it is, did it on purpose for his attention?” Juliette says “I don’t know.” Eleanor says “clearly they did, they knew it would work too.” 

Louis’ pov: 

Savannah calls him and he answers quickly. Louis says “hi, what’s going on?” Savannah says “your mother thought she could just join the lockdown, I told her she’s only allowed in the family center. She might’ve said something though, to the contestants.” Louis says “shit. Does she know the babies are here in Jennifer’s office?” Savannah says “no, do you want her to know?” Louis says “yes, I’d prefer that she knows we’ve moved, then assume they’re in the NICU all alone. Besides, I’d rather have my mother help me take care of the infants, then anyone at the hospital, because of him.” Savannah apologizes and says “I’m so sorry, I had no idea David was going to behave like that. They’re investigating what happened and if he should be fired over it or not.” Louis says “thank you, I will handle the show, send mother here.” Savannah agrees and Louis hangs up. 

Louis calls over to the palace on his cell phone, to Nancy, while waiting in Harry’s room. Nancy answers his facetime quickly, in front of everyone. Nancy says “hello your majesty, how’s Harry?” Harry says “I’m okay.” Louis says “we’re just waiting to be moved still, but I wanted to clarify something.” Nancy says “okay, that’s fine.” Louis says “my mother isn’t being allowed into the lockdown, the palace is still too much of a fever risk.” Nancy says “what about the situation that happened, while you were away with Harry?” Louis says “you know there was a situation?” Nancy says “yes, we know there was a situation.” Louis says “it was just an accidental thing, someone forgot to do a normal step, when leaving the room, because there’s a lot of extra steps for them to remember due to the fever lockdown.” Nancy says “oh.” Louis says “nothing for anyone to worry about, if there was a true emergency, they would page me. They also have my cell phone number, that’s how I found out something happened so quickly. I’m going to have to ask the team to stop sharing information with my mother, since she so quickly told all of you, causing all of you to panic.” Matthew says “so it’s not that serious?” Louis says “no, not at all.” Harry mouths liar, liar. Louis hushes Harry. Harry smirks. Edward walks in and says “where are we going?” Louis says “don’t know yet, just waiting still.” Edward says “okay.” Edward lets the others know. 

Eleanor says “wouldn’t it be easier to just be honest with all of us Prince William?” Louis says “what do you want to know Eleanor?” Eleanor says “is this lockdown even real?” Louis looks absolutely offended and says “excuse me?” Eleanor says “people, think the lockdown is fake and for pr.” 

Louis says “the lockdown is very real and very serious. It’s not fake, I hope all of you are aware of how real this situation is.” Matthew says “we’re not aware, because you refuse to speak about it.” Jennifer walks into the room, to speak to them. Louis says “I don’t want to speak about what’s going on, because it’s none of your concern, Matthew.” Matthew says “look, your highness, we’re all here to be your future partner. If it’s about the mother of your children, then we have the right, as your potential future partner, to know.” Louis says “I will think about telling all of you, but I’d rather discuss it in person Matthew, than over the phone like this.” Matthew says “okay, thank you.” Louis hangs up. 

Jennifer moves them all to their own rooms, in a different area. Logan, Andrew and Edward work on getting everyone else settled in the other double rooms. Jennifer sets out more stuff for later on and sets out the stetheys that Harry already picked earlier onto the counter in the room. Harry crashes again because he's so tired.

Matthew’s pov: 

The queen returns, with her security, pretty upset that she’s not allowed to join the lockdown. The drivers that dropped off the group, as well as a few security return. Paul and Paddy are both missing. Matthew is guessing that at least two security, have to be protecting the prince. 

Johannah's pov:

Preston approaches her and says “your majesty?” Johannah smiles and says “yes?” Preston says “we need to discuss the future and security in private.” Johannah says “I don't know what you're talking about.” Preston says “please your majesty?” Johannah sighs and they talk in the security office.

Preston shuts the door and says “so would you like to tell us anything? Keep in mind, Paddy is on guard right now.” Johannah says “fine, there's stuff going on, but William is keeping it as secret as possible. He can't know what I'm telling you.” They all gulp and promise to keep it a secret. Johannah says “look, I really don't want him to run away again!! We can't fucking have that right now, not with the twenty four hours of cameras, and the selection!! And I risk him running away if I tell you anything!!!”

Dan opens the door, clears his throat. Nancy says “what do you mean, your majesty?” Johannah's eyes bug out as she spins around to face Nancy. Nancy hums and says “come on out here your majesty, how about you tell us the entire truth? Hum?” Johannah agrees and they all sit down in the grand hallway.

Nancy says “so how about you tell us the whole truth and nothing but the truth, your majesty? What do you mean by you’re afraid he's going to run away again?”

Johannah says “that's none of your business.” Nancy says “it is our business. The fact of the matter is that you’ve demanded final say over everyone on who leaves and who stays, including your own son and me. You’re the one that wanted a twist too. So Johannah, did your son want this selection? Did your son run away in the past? Why don't you just tell us, yes?”

Johannah says “no, you just want a story, that's all anyone ever cares about.”

Nancy says “fans of your son, who are very divided into their own categories, all agree that something isn't right about this selection. Including the fans who believe your son is straight and can tell no lies, they too believe he is lying. So you can either tell us the whole truth, or keep lying. The general public doesn't appreciate liars.” 

Jacqueline’s pov: 

Jacqueline is shocked, by what they’re all finding out. Johannah says “fine, the selection was completely our idea, and William suggested a counter. William wanted a month off to go find true love on his own, and then he said we could sit down to discuss a selection. That month that everyone thought he was grounded from going to parties? He was off searching for love and sadly he didn't find someone. So when he got back, we discussed the selection and he agreed.” They all are shocked.

Eleanor smirks and says “well, we all know who is going to end up with prince William at the end.” Sophia snorts and says “who?” Eleanor grins wider and says “me silly!! See after lady Hannah, I was supposed to start a courtship with William that was going to end in marriage!!” Everyone looks stunned. Nancy's jaw drops and she says “what?” Eleanor says “you heard me, it'd be an arranged marriage.” Nancy says “so you knew William prior to the selection?” Eleanor says “yes, of course. Our parents have had many discussions about our courtship.” Nancy says “I'm going to be having a discussion with William in private then.” Eleanor says "why?" Nancy says "I think he needs to be open with the public about the nature of your past with each other. He's been extremely open and honest about his history with Zayn. I just think the general public deserves the same treatment when it comes to you, with yours and William's past history too." Eleanor says "I guess, but still, we're perfect for each other." 

Sophia says “I agree with Nancy, your full history with the prince should be fully disclosed to the public and any time the queen disagrees with you being sent home, we all have the right to know.” Nancy says “The prince has been trying to send Eleanor home since week one.” Eleanor gasps in shock. 

Matthew smiles fakely and says “Eleanor, you as well as the Prince, would make such a beautiful couple.” Eleanor grins wide and says “thank you Matthew!! I mean I'm going to win out of every single one of you, so you might as well get used to it!!" Matthew says “except for one tiny problem.’ Eleanor scoffs and says “what’s that?” Matthew says “you’re an alpha, and so is Prince William.” Matthew smirks wickedly. Eleanor scowls at that and says “so?! I’m sure we could find omegas. Jacqueline and Sidney, they’d be our perfect omegas.’ Eleanor grins wickedly at Jacqueline. Matthew snorts and says “problem with that.” Eleanor growls at him and says “what’s the problem with that?” Matthew laughs and says “Sidney clearly prefers Edward over you.” Eleanor says “yes, but after Edward, I’d say I’m the only alpha left that the group likes.” Matthew says “first of all, you’re delusional Eleanor, second of all, it’d more likely be someone like Andrew or Logan, than you.” Eleanor’s jaw drops wide open. Jacqueline giggles hysterically at that. Matthew says “I’d even dare say I have a better shot then you and I have no shot at joining that group. Alex, who got eliminated night one, has a better chance then you and me, combined.” Eleanor squeals and says “no he doesn’t.” Eleanor huffs. Matthew says “Anthony, who suggested the prince should change Jenovian laws, would have a much better chance of becoming part of that group.” Eleanor says “fuck you Matthew.” Matthew says “you just can’t handle the truth, Jacqueline would choose one of them over you too.” Jacqueline growls at Eleanor and says “so you’re only close to me, to use me?! I genuinely thought you were my friend.” Jacqueline stands up, very upset and asks to be taken to Logan. Now. Juliette stands up and says “I’ll go with you.” Jacqueline grins and thanks Juliette. Preston gulps and Alberto agrees to take the girls to Logan, Andrew as well as Edward. The girls leave to pack their bags to go to the hospital with Alberto. 

Nancy and the producers go to have a discussion. Matthew says “so Prince William….has just disappeared before?” Johannah sighs and says “yes, way before we even discussed doing a selection, he had disappeared. We pretended he was just lying low and avoiding going out of the house.” Matthew gasps in shock. Johannah says “he had completely vanished, without security, for weeks on end.” Matthew says “is that when he might’ve gotten a girl pregnant?” Johannah says “yes.” Matthew says “do you think he’d flee again, if given an opportunity?” Johannah says “I do think so, I hope not, but we’ve had our struggles with him.” Pamela says “what kind of struggles?” Johannah says “well, he’s mentioned it briefly before, but never fully gone into it. I kept it a secret from all of my children that they were royal, until my son was about 16 years old. He still had to finish school, and then we moved as soon as he was done with schooling, to Jenovia. William struggled the first few years.” Alanna says “are we pushing too much for information?” Johannah says “no, you deserve to know this stuff. I mean he could still run again.” Matthew says “why are we pretending that everything is fine then?” Johannah says “what do you mean?” Matthew says “how do you know he’s truly in a lockdown? How do we know he just hasn’t run away again? What if the lockdown is his cover up?” Johannah says “he’s with Harry, his lockdown is very real.” 

Louis’ pov: 

After Harry crashes, Andrew, Logan and Edward return to the room. Logan’s alarm goes off and Louis asks them for complete privacy with Harry. They all agree. Louis wakes up Harry, to change the tampon. Harry’s glad that Louis kicked everyone out, so that it’s just the two of them. Louis takes it out and offers Harry the choice between a pad or another one. Harry chooses another one. Harry whispers “it feels so much better, and is way less irritating than a pad.” Louis giggles, putting in another tampon for Harry. Louis sets a two hour as well as four hour alarm, knowing that both are necessary. Louis cleans his hands and helps Harry get back to sleep. Harry thanks him and whispers “what happened?” Louis sighs and tells Harry that one of the providers, gave out private confidential information about one of his infants, to other doctors and that he is no longer caring for Louis’ children. Harry whispers “so they needed to be moved, for their safety.” Louis says “correct.” Harry whispers “and them needing Jennifer too.” Louis whispers “yes, exactly why they’ve been moved.” Harry smiles softly and whispers “I’m glad they’re near by.” Louis smiles softly and whispers “I am too.” 

Louis lets everyone back in. Andrew, Logan and Edward walk in first, followed by Harry’s mom. Niall skips in, very happy. Lucas walks in grinning and says “hi.” Louis says “hi, come on in love.” Lucas walks in, goes over to Harry and says “I want to snuggle.” Harry grins and says “come snuggle.” Lucas squeals, crawling into bed with Harry and cuddling into him. Kevin says “I’m jealous.” Harry snickers and says “come on, come snuggle with us.” Kevin squeals, rushes over and cuddles into Harry too. Kevin doesn’t even flinch with Logan sitting down with them. Niall crawls into their cuddle pile, pushing his way in. Niall says “I want to join quad time.” Lucas growls and says “no, quads only quad time.” Niall whines “but I love to crash quad time.” Kevin says “Lucas is really missing the girls, so quads only.” Niall pouts, whines and begs to join quad time. Kevin says “no, I’m sorry.” Niall whines and says “please.” Harry says “Ni, the quads don’t get to talk daily, they’re quite attached to each other. We need to let them have quad time, just the four of them, completely uninterrupted on both ends of the call. If the girls have already gotten the rest of their family to agree to not interrupt, then we can’t interrupt either.” Niall says “oh, I didn’t think of that.” Harry says “I know you love talking to the girls, but the quads need bonding time.” Niall says “you’re right, okay, I won’t interrupt the call.” Lucas says “thank you.” Kevin says “thanks.” 

Harry’s pov: 

Jennifer walks into the room, and asks if she as well as Harry can talk privately for a bit. Everyone agrees, moving to the other bed. Jennifer gives him white boards, so that they can talk. Jennifer writes how do you feel? Harry writes good, I feel so safe and protected. Jennifer writes good, I’m glad you feel safe and protected. Do you want to discuss taking the medicine here in Jenovia? Harry writes sure, we can talk about that. Jennifer writes what medicine did you take? Harry writes both of them. Jennifer smiles at that and writes okay, tell me about albuterol. Harry grins at that, writing I’ve taken it when I’ve needed it. Louis is pretty good at masks, he just doesn’t know how to take off the strap. Jennifer hums at that. Harry writes I prefer Louis or Andrew doing albuterol. Jennifer writes what about Symbicort? Harry writes so I took it the first few days, all on my own. Third day I had an asthma attack. 

Alex, Andrew, Logan and Anthony were all with me. They took care of my asthma attack, let me hold teddy and didn’t tell anyone. All four of them promised not to tell anyone about Harry’s teddy bear either. They all wanted me to know that they could help, if I needed help, so I said I did. Jennifer nods her head writing good help or bad help? Harry writes okay help, none of them were perfect. Jennifer giggles at that and writes you have a pretty high standard though. Harry smirks and writes yes I do, got to be able to handle me. Jennifer writes how often did they help? Harry writes every single morning and night. Alex and Andrew, were really good together, because Alex had figured out I really like dodging the masks, so they’d always do it in bed with me, that way I didn’t get hurt. Alex got eliminated though, pretty quickly and after he left, I just couldn’t handle medicine the same. Anthony, Andrew and Logan, all were okay, but after Anthony left, I truly went into full on dodge, run, hide, mode. Logan and Andrew, both wanted me to at least trust them for albuterol, so they stopped trying. I took it a few times, with Ni and Zayn cuddling me in my room, but only after asthma attacks, out of fear that more would happen. I did take it with Logan and Andrew, for two days in a row, then Logan hugged me probably a little too much, just to tell me how proud he was of me for taking it twice, two days in a row, only to get eliminated the same week. 

Harry starts on a new board and writes after Logan left, Andrew tried all by himself, but all I wanted was Louis too. Jennifer writes once Andrew left? Harry writes this happened. Jennifer writes how long ago did Andrew leave? Harry writes eviction 4, not too long ago. Jennifer writes do you think you’d be able to take medicine for just one of them? Harry shrugs at that and writes I don’t know. Jennifer writes what if you had all the decorated masks you love? Harry gasps in shock, grins and writes keep talking. Jennifer smiles and writes what if I teach all four of them how to properly do masks for you? In a way that doesn’t freak you out as much. Harry, calms down at that and writes yes, that sounds great. Jennifer writes I’m glad you found people you could trust, but sad that they were sent home so early on. Harry writes me too. Jennifer writes thank you for telling me all of this. Harry writes no problem. Jennifer writes can I tell them my thoughts? Harry writes what thoughts? Jennifer writes that I’m beyond impressed you took the amount of medicine that you did, I was expecting once or twice, since you left the house. Harry giggles at that and nods his head, writing sure. Jennifer says “I’m very impressed actually, at the amount of times Harry was able to take Symbicort.” Louis looks surprised and says “he did take it a bit here?” Jennifer says “yes, not as much as directed, but more than I was expecting to hear.” Louis says “what were you expecting?” Jennifer says “once or twice, the whole time he’s been out here, since he left home, max.” Louis says “that’s very low expectations.” Harry giggles and snickers. Jennifer says “I know.” Niall, Lucas and Kevin leave the room. Anne says “I expected zero times, this whole time.” Harry gets another board and decides to ask Jennifer how often she’s going to listen. 

Jennifer writes down every four hours, if that’s alright? Harry’s eyes bug out, he panics at that, looking right at Louis frantically. Louis, stands up, walks over quickly and reads Jennifer’s answer, plus Harry’s board. Louis just pulls Harry into his arms, lies them back and whispers calming things to Harry. Louis whispers “it’s okay love, it’s alright, breathe darling. You’re safe, new stethey system isn’t changing. I know every four hours sounds scary, but it’s going to be okay, you’ve got the four of us, right here. Do you know why Jennifer’s gotta listen so much?” Harry shakes his head no at that. Louis whispers into Harry’s ear “so she can know, if she needs to give you albuterol every four hours or not, for a bit of time, to help your breathing. So she can make sure, you’re not struggling to tell when you’re having an asthma attack.” Harry calms down, at all of this. He never thought that he might be having a hard time telling when he’s having an asthma attack. 

Logan’s pov: 

Harry looks beyond spooked, at whatever Jennifer mentioned and Louis is calming him down pretty well. Louis motions them over, after Jennifer asks Harry something. Andrew and Louis coax Harry down into the bed completely for Jennifer to take a listen. Logan goes to his position and Edward goes to his starting position. Andrew says “we’re sticking with the system, right?” Jennifer says “correct.” Andrew says “okay.” Andrew sits down where he’s supposed to be. Louis works on keeping Harry distracted, while Jennifer checks Harry’s stomach for breathing muscles. Jennifer finishes looking and then they switch for her to listen to Harry. Harry completely freaks out, moving into Louis as well as Andrew. Andrew asks Jennifer to stop and she does. Andrew lies down, on the other side of Harry, so that there’s one of them on each side. The four of them are able to keep Harry calm enough, for Jennifer to get a good listen to Harry. Once Jennifer is done, she promises to leave them alone for quite a few hours and then leaves the room. Anne leaves, to make some phone calls. 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis gets Harry to roll onto his side, to make room for all of them. The four of them just hold and comfort Harry. Stacey asks permission to come in and Louis disagrees. Stacey waits outside of the room. Louis whispers “I think we need a different system, for listening every four hours.” Harry nods his head a lot and whispers “yeah.” Louis meets Stacey and thanks her for getting so many different types of baby monitors. Louis puts a video monitor on Melanie, Alexis, Kyle-Renee, Salvatore, Hope and Paige. Louis smiles softly, comforting all of the infants. Louis puts regular monitors next to all of the other infants, before putting their matching monitors in the room he’ll be in, with Harry. Louis gives one to Annabelle, Niall and one to Patrick. Patrick grins and thanks him. Louis gives one to Andrew, and the other to Edward, so that incase one of them leaves, they have ways of communicating still. Harry hogs the baby video monitors, not letting anyone touch them. Louis is the only one allowed to watch the babies over Harry’s shoulders. The other video monitors are being used in each of the rooms, so that everyone else can communicate to each other. 

Louis and Harry come up with a new system, that will hopefully work better for Harry, when he feels the most anxious over being listened to. Harry sitting in someone’s lap, or two of their laps, listening to one of them (Andrew or Louis), then the others comfort Harry wherever they can. Louis plans on doing Harry’s tampon changing, just the two of them, taking care of everything for the babies and being there for the babies as well as Harry, when they get checked. They get dinner at five, from the palace. Anne snuggles with Harry for a bit, while Louis leaves to feed the babies, with all of their baby monitors. Louis takes his computer bag, since he plans on going onto twitter for a bit, before tonight’s episode.

Harry says “where are you going?” Louis smiles softly and says “just right near by darling, I thought I’d sneak onto twitter, spy on my fans, see what they’re expecting tonight.” Louis smirks, going into the infants room, feeding all of them. Savannah walks into Melanie’s room, to check on the kids. Savannah whispers “they seem calmer over in this building.” Louis whispers “very calmer.” Savannah hums and whispers “probably because it’s not as noisy as the NICU, it’s quite calm over here.” Louis snickers and whispers “until the episode starts.” Savannah whispers “true, have any of the contestants seen an episode?” Louis shrugs at that and whispers “no clue, why?’ Savannah smirks and whispers “they’ll probably freak out then.” Louis comforts all twelve kids while she checks them. Jennifer walks in, just as he’s logging onto twitter. Jennifer says “I thought I could at least explain Harry’s tactics with mask dodging.” Louis says “that’s quite alright, great idea.” Louis closes his computer and says “Harry’s letting you tell me?” Jennifer smiles and says “yes.” Louis smiles and says “good, I’m glad.” 

Jennifer says “Harry gets very spooked, by masks. Especially when he’s feeling anxious and stressed out, he just can’t handle normal masks.” Louis whispers “so decorated ones are the best.” Jennifer says “yes, Harry’s very particular about how you put a mask on his face, he doesn’t do well with just stretching the strap out, then bringing the mask to his face. That freaks him out, to the point of him lying backwards on you, which can be dangerous if he’s not sitting somewhere safe.” Louis is completely surprised and says “how do you do masks then?” Jennifer says “very easily, because I have four of you now as trusted people for Harry to find comfort in. It’s going to be a bit more difficult, for all of you. So I thought I’d teach you the ways that Harry seems to prefer, the most.” Louis says “okay, sounds good.” Jennifer teaches him how to do masks properly, on Kelsey. Louis learns the trick to have the strap, infront of the mask, so that his focus is the mask, then all they have to do is slide the strap over Harry’s head, as well as the trick to have the strap completely off of the mask, plus the trick to have the mask strap just off of one side. 

Logan’s pov: 

Harry huffs, folds his arms, and pouts, after Louis leaves. Logan giggles hysterically. Andrew snickers and says “want to be cuddled?” Harry says “yes, cuddle with me.” Andrew holds Harry in his lap and Harry instantly curls up into Andrew. Harry sighs and says “much better.” Anne’s husband, as well as daughter, Gemma arrive to the hospital a few minutes later. Anne says “boyfriend isn’t here, he left for a bit, Jennifer said she was going to teach him some stuff.” The man smiles and says “you seem content.” Harry says “yes, but I’m missing my LouLou.” 

Logan giggles. Harry’s relaxed enough to let his guard down, enough to be himself, a true omega, whining for their pack alpha to return to them. Andrew smiles softly at Harry, giggles and says “he’s coming back.” Harry pouts harder and says “I want him now.” Andrew kisses Harry’s cheek, whispering something into his ear. Harry grins, giggles and says “really?” Harry moves so that he can whisper things back to Andrew. Louis returns to the room, with the baby monitors, as well as his computer bag. Louis says “I was good, I didn’t sneak onto twitter.” Harry laughs at that, giggles and says “you’re back.” Louis smirks and says “figured you’d be missing me by now.” Gemma scoffs and says “gross.” Louis spins his attention to Gemma and says “Gemma, hello there, I’m Prince William.” Gemma snorts and says “obviously.” Louis introduces himself to Robin. Robin smiles and says “hello your highness, we won’t stay long.” Anne says “I’m spending the night, that’s for sure.” 

Robin smiles and says “I figured you would.” Robin asks to speak to Harry alone. Louis disagrees instantly, putting an arm protectively over Harry. Harry giggles at Louis’ protectiveness. Robin says “please can I have a moment alone with my child?” Louis says “fine, but if you upset Harold at all, I will not allow you anymore alone time with him.” Robin gulps and agrees instantly with Louis’ terms. They all leave the room, including Anne and Gemma, with Louis being the last one, because he grabs all of the baby monitors. 

Harry’s pov: 

Robin sits down on the bed next to him and says “how are you feeling?” Harry says “I’m feeling fine.” Robin says “that’s good, I’m glad to hear that. How did Logan and Andrew get here?” Harry says “Louis reached out to them.” Robin says “Louis?” Harry says “I mean William, sorry.” Robin hums, smirks and says “who’s Louis?” Harry giggles and says “he’s William.” Robin says “oh, like his middle name?” Harry says “Louis is his first name, William is his middle name.” Robin says “oh, okay. Continue with how they got here.” Harry smiles and says “I needed more comfort, so Jennifer asked me for names, I mentioned their names. Louis got them here.” Robin says “that was wonderful of them.” Harry says “yeah.” Robin says “did Jennifer stick to her system with you?” Harry says “I needed something different.” Robin smiles and says “oh, okay.” Harry says “can I ask you a question?” Robin says “sure sweetheart.” Harry says “why did Nathaniel say I don’t know everything about my body?” Robin says “because your mother felt it was the best, to not tell you, out of fear that you’d tell your entire school.” Harry says “yeah, but I’m 24 years old, and I feel like I know nothing about my body.” Robin sighs and says “that’s true.” 

Harry says “why didn’t you say something?” Robin blushes and says “I didn’t feel like it was my place to have that talk with you.” Harry says “so now my boyfriend, is the person that’s right to tell me?” Robin says “if you want to hear it from me, I’d be willing to tell you.” Harry says “I just want to know why.” Robin says “because I couldn’t argue with your mother. I tried my best to reassure her, and I know Nathaniel pushed back the most against her arguments. I mean the person that you saw, while Nathaniel was a medical student, the subject is what pushed us to choose Nathaniel in the end to take care of you. I wanted him, but your mother wanted Nathaniel, she had argument upon argument, to the point that I literally had no good reasons left.” Harry says “I don’t remember that.” Robin whispers “your mind might’ve blocked it out, it was a pretty bad argument between the four of us. Only reason it stopped was a nurse, telling us that you were sobbing over our arguing.” Harry says “why couldn’t you have taken me to both?” Robin says “because Nathaniel was moving, to his own practice, but I think the main reason was your mother.” Harry says “why was it mom that made the choice?” Robin says “I think part of it was just fear, fear of you having a good relationship with a doctor.” Harry says “why was she so afraid?” Robin smiles softly and whispers “he spoiled you, with prizes. Plus it was a bit of a road trip to see him, more of a road trip than it was to see Jennifer or Nathaniel.” Harry whispers “oh.” Robin whispers “yeah, you don’t remember him?” Harry whispers “I can’t picture him.” Robin whispers “your brain might’ve blocked out the memories, for some reason sweetheart.” 

Harry whispers “why would it have blocked out the memories?” Robin whispers “I mean I don’t know why sweetheart, there might’ve been something that happened.” Harry whispers “why though?” Robin whispers “I don’t know, brains are complicated and complex.” Harry whispers “thanks dad.” Robin whispers “you’re welcome sweetheart, I’m sorry I couldn’t be more helpful.” Harry whispers “it’s okay.” Robin offers to tell him now. Harry says “no, I don’t want to hear it, I’m not ready yet.” Robin says “okay.” Harry says “I’d rather find out, when I’m ready.” Robin says “that’s fine sweetheart.” Robin hugs him and says “I’m glad your okay.” Harry whispers “me too.” Robin leaves the room. Louis returns first, with the infant monitors only. Harry sighs, wishing he could’ve made the decision on his primary care physician as a child. Louis walks over quickly, looking worried and whispers “what happened love bug?” 

Harry sighs and whispers “I had someone, who I saw before Nathaniel. I stopped seeing him, because my parents chose for me to stop seeing him.” Louis looks heart broken at that and whispers “oh Harry.” Harry whispers “they chose Nathaniel, I guess it was mostly mum at first, but in the end, dad agreed with her.” Louis hugs him and holds him tightly. Louis whispers “what did you two discuss?” Harry whispers “mainly me wanting to know why, he didn’t tell me about my body.” Louis whispers “what did he say?” Harry whispers “he was embarrassed, said he didn’t feel like it was his place to have that talk with me. But I’d rather have my dad tell me, then you.” Louis smiles softly and whispers “we’ll have the talk when you’re ready, okay?” 

Harry whispers “okay, thank you, I am not ready yet.” Louis kisses Harry’s cheek and whispers “okay, you just tell me when you’re ready.” Louis offers to change it, out, so that Harry can have a pad in instead. Harry whispers “no, it feels perfect.” Louis kisses his head and whispers “okay, just checking.” Andrew, Logan and Edward return, cuddling with them. Jennifer joins them, shutting the door behind her and asking if Harry’s alright. Harry nods his head. Jennifer walks over, sits down next to Logan and whispers “does your breathing feel okay?” Harry focuses on his breathing, to see how it feels. It feels okay. Harry whispers “yeah, feels okay.” Jennifer smiles softly and whispers “okay, just making sure. Is 8 okay for Symbicort?” Andrew says “8 is a bit late at the palace, the camera crews arrive around 8:00 and start filming around 8:30. Everyone gets to sleep in, if they want, but only until 9:30 am.” Jennifer says “okay, wow. We could do 7:40, that way it’s done five minutes before the camera crews even arrive.” Harry smiles at that and whispers “okay, I’m always up by then.” Jennifer says “okay, what about when the camera crews leave?” Andrew says “on Friday nights, because of the live show, they don’t leave until the live show is done, and everything is packed up. Contestants leave the following morning, so that they have enough time to pack their bags. First eviction, everyone expected to go home, so everyone packed their bags.” Jennifer says “wow.” 

Harry sighs and whispers “on normal nights, they’re done filming by 8:30 pm.” Jennifer whispers “wow.” Andrew whispers “is there any way he could take it later in the evening?” Jennifer whispers “have they ever packed up earlier?” Andrew whispers “if people start going to bed, early, like to their bedrooms, which we did start getting privacy after Logan’s eviction in the bedrooms, but that’s really rare. They’re all usually up, past lights out, the night before.” Jennifer smirks at that and whispers “well, if you could find a lot of contestants, willing to pretend to go to bed early, that way the camera crews leave early, then you wouldn’t have to worry.” Logan smirks and says “I think there’s plenty of contestants, who would volunteer to do that.” Jennifer says “excellent, and you can always change the time.” Louis says “okay, thank you.” Jennifer leaves the room. Anne, Robin and Gemma join them. Anne asks what channel is going to have the selection. Louis tells her the English channel number. Anne and Gemma both write it down in their phones. 

Anne says “should I stay or go to the hotel with them?” Harry says “you can stay mum.” Anne says “I feel like you want these four though.” Harry says “I do, but just for certain things.” Logan says “if Harry wants you to sleep next to him, two of us could go to other rooms for sleeping.” Louis says “I also might end up crashing, in near by rooms, on accident, but Jennifer will wake me up, for Harry, for sure.” Anne says “oh really?” One of the babies cries. Louis says “and that’s my cue to go start my duties.” Louis kisses Harry’s head and says “will you be okay for a bit?” Harry says “yeah, go take care of them.” Louis smiles softly and leaves the room. 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis calls his mother, to find out where she is. His mother says “I’m at the palace, I returned because Savannah said I wasn’t allowed to enter the lockdown. I said, okay and that I’d go back to the palace. Why?” Louis says “because we’ve been moved, I told Savannah to tell you that. She must’ve not gotten to that or was getting there eventually.” Johannah says “okay, where do you need me to go then?” Louis says “Jennifer’s office, just come here, okay?” Johannah says “got it, I will come to that office, thank you.” Louis says “thanks, I just need help, taking care of them and I’d trust you over hospital staff.” Johannah says “okay.” Louis hangs up, taking care of all of his kids. Jennifer checks all of them, while he’s there. 

Louis checks on everyone else. Louis is surprised, to see Christopher, Johnathan, Patrick, Trevor, Zachary, Randall, Patrick, Shawn and Fredrick all together. Louis smiles and says “hey.” Johnathan grins and says “hi.” Patrick grins and says “hi, we’re here for support.” Louis says “thank you, I’m sure Harry appreciates it, plus you have us around if needed.” Patrick grins and says “yes, which is why it’s perfect.” Louis checks for the signs in the window and asks Kelsey where the signs are. Kelsey says “in one of the drawers.” Louis thanks her, shutting the door, to find the signs. Louis puts into the window Trusted person out of the room, trusted person only, no nurses, and anxiety in the window. Louis isn’t going to push any of them, into admitting if they have anxiety or not, he’d prefer that they tell him those secrets if needed. Louis says “I’m just putting all of these signs, in every room that everyone else is in, just to remind people not to enter, unless it’s one of us.” Fredrick thanks him. Louis leaves the room, putting all of the signs in the other two rooms. Jacqueline, Juliette, Cassandra, Sidney, Mallory and Madison are in one room. Lucas, Kevin, Niall, Zayn, Liam, Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina and Kristen are all crammed into the last room. Louis finds out that Kelsey is going to pull the couches out for them at bed time, that way they’re able to all stay in the rooms. Louis makes sure all of them are okay, before returning to Harry’s room. Harry grins, when he’s back and says “cuddle time.” Louis laughs, agreeing to cuddle with Harry. 

Logan gives him a twitter update, fans are mainly anxious about what is going to be aired tonight and what’s going to be hidden. Louis makes sure Nancy is aware, that Harry wants absolutely nothing aired. Jennifer walks in and says “your mother is here.” Louis says “thank you.” Louis gives Harry a kiss and says “I’ll be right back.” Louis leaves, to greet his mother and tells her what he needs her to do. His mother says “what happened?” Louis says “I’m not really sure, they’re going to investigate it, and make sure that Kyle-Renee’s file has one of the security locks on it.” His mother says “just to make sure, no one opens it, just to figure out sexuality.” Louis whispers “exactly.” His mother says “okay.” Louis says “Melanie might need me, all night long, but so does Harry, but I’m willing to go back and forth, if needed.” Johannah says “it’s fine, I will comfort Melanie, I will take care of them, you take care of Harry.” Louis says “thank you.” Johannah hugs him and whispers “of course, I’m just glad they got moved. I feel like they’re a bit safer here, than in the NICU.” Louis whispers “plus it’s so much calmer.” Johannah agrees. 

Louis leaves the room with the baby monitors anyway. At 7:30, Louis asks Harry if he wants to watch the selection tonight. Harry gasps and says “we can watch it?” Louis says “sure, we can watch it every night actually.” Harry grins and says “okay.” Louis turns on the television, to the correct channel. Anne looks tired, so does Gemma. Louis says “you could probably stay here.” Jennifer says “there’s a family center, really close by, with showers in the room.” Robin says “it’s okay, we’ll go to the hotel, that way Anne can stay.” Anne looks at Harry and says “do you want me to stay?” Jennifer says “I can pull that couch out, if you’re worried about the boys not having enough space to sleep.” Jennifer points to the couch near the end of the beds. Louis says “we’ll find places to sleep, if needed.” Anne says “okay.” Anne decides to stay. Louis has been kicking everyone out, to do Harry’s tampon and he kicks them out again, right before the medicine. Harry wants Andrew, so Louis gets him only. 

Harry’s pov: 

Harry wanted Andrew, to have hands to hold, because he’s feeling so anxious. Louis and Andrew comfort Harry, with Andrew asking him if he’s in tummy pain again at all. Harry whispers “no.” Andrew smiles and whispers “that’s good love.” Louis whispers “you look pretty anxious Harry.” Harry blushes and whispers “I am.” Louis whispers “I can take this out and not put in a new one, for a few hours, okay?” Harry whispers “okay.” Louis whispers “or I can take this out and not put in anymore, until the morning.” Harry panics at that and whispers “what if the pain comes back?” Louis whispers “if it comes back, we’ll do that special thing again.” Harry whispers “okay.” Louis whispers “your choice, okay?” Harry whispers “I’d prefer, pad tonight.” Louis whispers “okay, if Jennifer needs to take a listen, do you want to be woken up at all?” Harry thinks about that, earlier he didn’t feel okay with being listened to asleep. Harry whispers “can we try it?” Louis whispers “sure love bug, we can try you being asleep for one listen, if you stir at all, I’m waking you up for anything Jennifer needs to do in the night.” Harry whispers “okay.” 

Louis gets sheets, and Andrew helps comfort him. Andrew closes his eyes, so that Harry can pull down his pants and underwear, himself. Harry relaxes, and lets Louis cover him up, before telling Andrew he’s covered. Andrew opens his eyes and helps comfort him. Louis washes his hands, before going to take it out. Andrew whispers into his ear quietly “relax tummy completely.” Harry gulps, relaxing his tummy completely. Andrew whispers “keep tummy relaxed and relax your bum.” Harry tenses up his arms, gripping onto Andrew, while relaxing his butt. Louis opens up his butt hole and pulls out the thing easily. Harry’s relieved and whispers “thank god.” Louis throws it away, before washing his hands. Andrew shuts his eyes, while Louis helps Harry get dressed again, including putting a pad in Harry’s underwear to give him a break from the thing inside of him.


	23. What's a clown?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis takes care of Harry's period for him. Johannah and Louis talk privately in the infants room during the selection episode. Niall creates a secret tumblr account, that he calls ghost of the palace of Jenovia, and starts letting out secrets that only contestants as well as staffers would know. Niall creates a twitter account too. Louis doesn't sleep well because of the infants, causing drama on twitter. Edward is very suspicious about the babies he keeps hearing. Drama with previously eliminated contestants contacting Matthew. Baby supplies are delivered to the palace and Louis orders even more things to be delivered. Matthew learns farting in the same place every day, at the same time, isn't fool proof way to hide your farts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Thursday night and Friday morning

Chapter 23:

Louis’ pov: 

Andrew lies with Harry, comforting him. Louis washes his hands again, after packing everything away, then only lets Edward as well as Logan into the room. Logan and Edward comfort Harry with Andrew. Louis opens the door, going out to the hallway. Jennifer brings in the medicine and medicine parts, that way it should be done before the episode airs. They all comfort Harry, while Jennifer does the medicine. Harry buries his face completely into Louis’ chest. Louis whispers into Harry’s ear “I’m here, I’m right here, it’s just Symbicort, okay?” Harry whispers “okay.” Louis encourages Harry to keep his focus completely on Edward, who’s near Harry’s knees. Harry listens. Louis helps Jennifer get the strap over Harry’s head. As soon as it’s on, Harry moves cuddling into Andrew. Louis kisses Harry’s head. 

The four of them comfort Harry, for the medicine. Jennifer stays until it’s done, turning off the air and taking the mask off of Harry’s face. Jennifer unmutes the television. Louis kisses him and says “I’m going to go put it on in everyone’s rooms.” Harry whispers “okay.” Louis turns on the station for everyone, who’s very excited to watch the selection for the first time ever. Louis goes into the room that Melanie is in. Louis texts Stacey, asking her to get him a heat kit, for someone. Stacey responds on it. Louis responds I also need a back up one, for the groups backpack from Niall. He’s got some sex toys in here, but having a whole kit back up, would be nice. Stacey responds good idea, anything else? Louis responds not that I can think of, thank you. Stacey responds you’re welcome. Louis responds actually, I need every room that contestants are in packed with period supplies of all kind. I need latex free and powder free medical gloves, for the bag, just incase someone gets hurt. Stacey responds on it, I’ll put extra in Niall’s room for the emergency group bag. Louis responds okay, thank you. Stacey asks if he needs period supplies at the hospital. Louis responds yes, please, thank you Stacey. We’re in four different rooms. Stacey responds on it. Louis thanks her again. 

Louis turns on the selection in Melanie’s room, when his mum walks in. Mum whispers “how’s Harry?” Louis whispers “was pretty freaked out about Symbicort, but he’s okay now.” Mum whispers “poor thing, how’s he handling being checked?” Louis whispers “he needed me, Edward, Logan and Andrew, just to calm down earlier. Now that there’s a time schedule, of every four hours, he’s more freaked out.” 

Johannah whispers “well, I’ve got the babies, you don’t have to worry, we have the infant monitors, they haven’t been too fussy.” Louis whispers “thanks mum.” Louis leaves Melanie’s room, going back to Harry. Louis quietly tells Harry that he went to see Melanie, just to make sure she was okay with his mother. Harry calms down quickly, knowing that Louis was just right near by, snuggling into him. 

James says “good evening, if you are just tuning in now, we are live here at the palace. I know we’re live earlier than normal and that’s because there is no eviction tonight, but we do have quite a lot to catch you up on. Let’s go to the video footage from this morning.” They show the contestants at the palace, at breakfast time and Nancy announcing her surprise date idea. They even show the group leaving the palace, with the camera crews and then they go back to James. James says “we don’t have permission, to air the rest of what happened. Due to the fact that Harry has asked it not be aired, for his privacy.” James smirks and says “let’s be real, if they would’ve aired it, Harry probably would’ve threatened to quit the show. We all know Prince William’s whole life would’ve flashed before his eyes and he’d be on the phone yelling at our producers.” James grins wider, smirks wickedly and says “not sorry your highness.” Louis says “probably pretty accurate.” Harry agrees with that. James says “here’s the queen, breaking the news to everyone.” They show his mother breaking the news to the contestants. They break off and they jump back to James. James says “now I mentioned at the beginning of the episode, that some drama happened earlier, but first we have a little montage to show you. I just want to say that Harry’s no longer at an office, he’s now in a hospital room. This was all filmed, in the lobby.” 

They show a bunch of moments, including the moment Kelsey went out there, looking for Johnathan and Christopher. Matthew makes a comment of them playing every moment that would’ve made prince William jealous of people interacting with Harry. Louis’ jaw drops wide open, and he growls protectively, putting his arm over his omega automatically. Harry giggles hysterically. James says “I mean we could do that, but we all know what you’re really here for. You’re here, for the drama, let’s get to it.” James says “now, for context, we did include time stamps, from the previous clip and this one, this happened after the contestants found out that Harry was hospitalized. Not everyone was present, for this dramatic incident.” 

They go back to the palace, and Louis doesn’t even pay attention to the time, just too curious about what happened. Preston approaches his mother, asking her if they can talk about the future as well as security. They eventually leave the area. Everyone is quite and watching for them to return. His mother starts yelling at their security loudly, about not wanting him to run away again. The one camera moves to the door, of the office quickly. Dan interrupts their discussion. Nancy wants answers, so do the contestants. Everyone finds out, that Louis has run away from duties before. Everyone also finds out, that Eleanor was set to be his final girlfriend, after Hannah, that would end in an arranged marriage. 

Now if Nancy keeps protecting Eleanor, that means she’s only pretending to care to the general public, plus at the same time, pushing all of the public blame onto his mother, instead of taking responsibility of her own actions the last five weeks. Niall joins them and asks what’s going on. Louis says “Nancy, pretending that everything is my mother’s fault.” Niall, looks curious and says “what do you mean?” Louis snorts and says “bbc executive producer, has been stopping me from eliminating contestants from her country, that I’ve been trying to get rid of, since night one.” Niall’s jaw drops wide open at that. 

Niall’s pov: 

After everyone in his room, goes to bed after the episode, Niall quickly creates a tumblr account called ghost of the palace. Niall puts his name as Ghost of the Palace-Jenovia. Niall pots hello, it is I, the ghost of the palace. I tell all truths, and no lies, for I am the ghost of the palace. Niall posts the post and then does a new post. Niall types there’s whispers of jealousy and anger in the palace tonight. Too bad I know what’s been happening in that deliberation room, as the ghost of the palace. Niall hits post. Niall smirks, airing out that Matthew farts in a specific spot, every single day, same time of day and snickers hysterically. It’s the truth, he thinks no one notices him going into the ballroom to fart every morning after breakfast. Niall grins and airs out Eleanor’s dirty secrets, that she is putting on an act for the cameras, that she actually threatened to get maids fired the second she’s princess. Niall airs out that two contestants, blackmailed the prince, and now production is protecting them from being eliminated. Niall stops airing out secrets at that, he needs to keep everything else inside, but somehow air secrets that will make it into the episode. 

Niall goes to bed after that. In the morning, Niall checks his tumblr account. No one actually believes him, at all. Niall goes onto twitter and sees that a few stans he followed are talking about his ghost of the palace account. Niall grins, typing in Jenovia palace ghost. A lot of tweets come up, and they’re all either suspect or believing him. Niall goes onto tumblr and posts good morning, camera crews haven’t arrived yet. They arrive at exactly 8:00 am every single day, and are filming by 8:30 am every single day. No one sleeps in here, if you’re still asleep at 9:30, you’re a ghost. OBVIOUSLY. Must be dressed by 9:10. Niall smirks wickedly, sending off the post, then checking twitter. Someone tweeted our new tumblr friend has blog posted, Jenovia palace ghost, are we really believing this?! Yes, yes we are. Niall creates an account that he titles the ghosts twitter. Niall’s at is theclownswillneverfigureoutthisisme. Niall tweets so….I don’t name names here. But someone farted in my room last night, disgusting weirdo. Niall smirks wickedly and tweets most hated girl just woke up, guess what her morning routine is? Niall tweets the lies told in this building, so many lies, so many secrets, and I’m starting to realize, none of it will ever come out. 

Niall goes onto tumblr and posts what would you prefer to know? Details about production, more secrets without names or who the prince has wanted to evict each week? Also, tweet how much you want me to have a twitter. Niall gets off of tumblr, smirks and waits like twenty minutes before checking twitter. Niall has to go into a couple of stan accounts. The major ones, are talking about the palace ghost. Niall quickly changes his twitter name to HI CLOWNS. Niall grins wickedly and tweets way less obvious name now, I’m counting down the time it takes the clowns to find me. Someone follows him and tweets really? I’m a clown, I found you. Niall checks their profile, finding out that they’re just a clown of one direction. Niall snorts and replies you don’t count, you’re not the kind of clown I’m looking for. Niall’s twitter blows up with one direction fans, begging him to be the clowns that he’s looking for. Niall tweets ONE DIRECTION FANS, you’re not who I’m waiting for, just read my tweets. None of them have anything to do with one direction. A girl responds to him a few minutes later, with a video. She says “so today, on twitter, I found a twitter account called the clowns will never find me. I thought, oh, I’m a clown, I found you.” She’s doing her make up, all white. She says “so I tweeted him, saying hey, I’m a clown, I found you and they said I’m not the clown that they’re looking for. Then every clown I know followed my lead and well…we got clowned.” She finishes clown makeup. Niall cracks up hysterically tweeting I’m so sorry one direction fans. Niall goes off of twitter. 

Matthew’s pov: 

Matthew gets up very early, and gets ready for the day. Matthew usually never has this much time to get ready, he’s usually not up until 7:30, but today it’s 6:30 am and he’s already up. Matthew gets dressed, going downstairs. Matthew is the first one up, instead of in the middle. Staffers are surprised to see him up so early, but greet him. 

Matthew goes onto twitter after he gets coffee and some food for breakfast. His friend DM’d him a link to a tumblr account saying check this out mate!! There’s a mole in the palace, be careful. Matthew checks out the tumblr, and sees that they’re exposing the show. Matthew responds harmless stuff so far mate, I’m not too worried. The stuff about the cameras, that’s not a lie, you have to be up and dressed by 9:10 am. His friend responds to him holy shit, I didn’t know that mate. Matthew responds can’t tell anyone I confirmed this. His friend promises that he won’t. 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis has a rough night, of sleep. He has to be up every single time Jennifer needs to listen to Harry, every time a baby needs to be fed, burped and changed, every time a baby needs to be checked, plus every time Harry wakes up, scared that he got checked asleep. At four am, Louis is up again to care for the infants. Louis feeds the kids, and burps all of them. At around 4:30, one of their alarms goes nuts. Louis rushes into Melanie’s room, beating everyone. Jennifer arrives first and helps him get the nose tubes back into Melanie’s noise. A code blue goes off for the one room and the girls room. Louis rushes to Kyle and finds Savannah in there, getting the nose to back in his nose, comforting his child. Louis rushes to the girls room with her. Nicole and Savannah try to get the nose tubes back in. Jennifer rushes into the room, stopping them and talking to Hope. Louis comforts his daughter and Jennifer gently gets the nose tubes back in, before getting her mittens back on. Louis comforts his daughter, holding her in his arms and talking to her. Jennifer checks everyone’s mittens. Jennifer snickers and says “clever ones.” Louis laughs at that and agrees. 

A nurse turns down the air more in the room and brings Louis a blanket from the cabinet. Louis thanks her for the blanket and she leaves the room. Louis shivers, puts on his fleece jacket and goes onto twitter. Louis tweets on his main account, a bunch of middle finger emojis and the words DON’T CONTACT ME IN THE MORNING, LET ME SLEEP IN!! Then tweets I’VE HAD A HORRIBLE FUCKING NIGHT AND I DON’T WANNA DEAL WITH ANYONE TODAY!! THANK YOU!! 

Louis changes the kids, when they’re ready to be changed, before comforting them for Savannah to check everyone. Louis goes back to Harry, who’s up and worried. Louis comforts Harry, reassures him that the kids are okay and wakes up the others, for Jennifer to check Harry at 6. Jennifer checks Harry, before letting them go back to sleep. Louis falls asleep pretty quickly, even though he should be making sure Harry’s okay to sleep. 

Andrew’s pov: 

Harry and Louis fall asleep together, very quickly, like they’ve both been up most of the night. Andrew realizes that they most likely have been. Anne encourages them to sleep too, if they need sleep. Edward goes to check on everyone, really quickly. Edward returns, snickering and whispers “Niall’s up already.” Andrew whispers “doing what?” Edward whispers “something about ghost of the palace? I don’t know, I told him we barely got sleep, so he’ll have to explain it to me later.” Andrew laughs and whispers “yeah, definitely.” Logan hums and whispers “did he go back to sleep?” Edward whispers “no.” The three of them go to sleep, so does Anne. 

Harry’s pov: 

Harry’s so glad, that Louis has been waking him up for everything, plus reminding him to change the pad when going to the bathroom. Harry was terrified, when the code blue, right in their area went off. Harry still doesn’t know who it was and he can’t sleep now. Harry pretends to be asleep, knowing that the others won’t go to bed until he’s asleep. Harry does fall asleep, eventually. 

Louis’ pov: 

After Jennifer gives Harry Symbicort, Jennifer lets them know that they can go to the palace to shower and stuff, if needed. Louis says “if you really need to shower, my family center room would be a little closer. I definitely need to shower, haven’t showered in quite a few days.” Andrew giggles at him. Louis makes sure Harry’s okay with him leaving to shower. Harry is fine with it. Louis makes sure the kids are good, taking a baby monitor with him, that is connected to Andrew’s. Louis checks on the others, asking if anyone needs to shower, he’s got two family center rooms with showers. Quite a few of them want to shower, so they bring stuff with them to shower in Louis’ family center rooms. Louis lets all of them shower first, before showering himself. Louis gets dressed and then takes them with him back towards Harry’s building. They don’t get spotted, at all, in the main hospital building, which is surprising. 

Patrick’s pov: 

Lucas, Kevin, Patrick, Randall, Sabrina, Sidney, Madison, and Mallory all needed to shower. They all were pretty quick with showering and changing, including Prince William. Patrick expected Prince William to be spotted in any of the buildings, just to get to the family center, and was relieved when no one seemed to recognize him. They even crazily traveled without Paul, or Preston. 

Louis’ pov:

In the other building, he doesn't get spotted, until they’re at the elevator. A girl freaks out because he's prince William. Louis laughs, giggles and says “yes, I am. What's your name love?” She starts talking a mile a minute and her mother, tries to get her to slow down before she hyperventilates over meeting Louis. Louis offers to take a picture with her, and he’ll even let her post it to social media. She freaks out, hyperventilates and her mother glares at him for saying that. Louis just smirks and says “so, where are you heading?” 

She says “we’re heading to see my asthma specialist, Jennifer.” Louis says “woah, what floor is that?” She says “four, duh.” Louis looks at the floor plan, acting like he's not sure where he's going. She takes him up on the photo offer, gets the picture with Louis and the elevator arrives. The mother says “are you going up as well?” Louis says “yes, we are.” She finally notices the contestants who are with him, and doesn’t look happy with them. Louis puts his arm protectively around Sidney, since she’s his most submissive omega, plus an arm protectively around Kevin, who is attached to Lucas. She and her mother don’t go onto the first elevator that is there, so they all miss the elevator. Louis hits the up button again, keeping the contestants with him. Another elevator arrives and Louis encourages them into the elevator, keeping his arms around Kevin and Sidney. Lucas is giggling, into Kevin, who’s not sure how to handle his sudden protectiveness. The girl and her mother, go into the elevator with them. The girl says “four.” Patrick smiles, hitting the four button and says “how are you?” The girl says “I’m fine.” She is trying her best, to be kind to his contestants. 

Patrick says “who’s your favorite in the show?” The girl grins and says “I really like the girls.” Sidney grins and says “do you like me?” The girl says “you seem nice, you’re just not my favorite.” Louis says “am I your favorite?” She grins wide and says “yes.” Patrick says “who’s your top favorites?” The girl says “I really liked Bradly, but I also love Deanna and Desiree.” Louis says “what do you like about Deanna and Desiree?” The girl says “they’re very kind and I don’t think you’ve spent enough time with them.” Louis says “oh really?” The girl grins and says “yes, really. I can’t believe you’re breaking your lockdown.” Louis says “I’m not, the lockdown got moved, for safety reasons.” The girl gasps in shock. The girl says “I have so many questions for you!” Louis laughs and the elevator arriving on the floor saves them from the fan. Her mother gets her off of the elevator. Patrick, Randall, Lucas, Sidney, Sabrina, Kevin, Madison and Mallory follow them off of the elevator, while Louis holds the door open for them. Louis gets off last and they wait a little bit, pretending to not remember where to go. Once it sounds like the coast is clear, they go down the hallway towards Jennifer’s office. Paul gets Kelsey to help them go in the backway, so that Louis can avoid the fan. They’re able to easily get back to Harry, without the girl seeing any of them. Louis goes back to Harry. Harry grins and says “hi.” Andrew says “hey, everyone good?” Louis says “I think so. We ran into one of my fans.” Andrew says “uh, oh.” Louis says “she was glaring at all of them, I had to put a protective arm around Kevin as well as Sidney.” Logan offers to go see all of the contestants, to make sure they’re okay after the incident with the fan. Louis agrees. Logan leaves the room. 

Louis lies with Harry, comforting him. Logan returns and says “they’re all okay, Patrick was a bit upset, but he’s okay.” Louis says “thank you.” Logan says “of course.” 

Stacey brings them breakfast at 8:45, including food for Anne. Stacey asks if he needs her to take anything. Louis gathers up all of the baby monitors, and only keeps the ones that he needs for the babies, giving the rest to Stacey to take back to the palace. Louis puts them with the infants and then wonders where his mother is. Louis leaves the girls room and returns to Harry, asking Stacey where his mother disappeared to. Stacey says “oh, she has a meeting at the other house today, at 9 am.” Louis says “I wasn’t aware of that, I thought she’d tell me if she left at all.” Stacey apologizes. Louis has to take care of the kids, when they need him. 

Edward’s pov: 

Edward knows that the prince is hiding something, he’s heard babies through the monitors, but Edward isn’t sure what the prince is hiding. Unless, these are Cassandra’s babies, and the father is too busy working, so Louis is helping him. That makes the most sense and Edward isn’t going to bring it up. The only thing that would raise a red flag to Edward, is multiple cribs being delivered to the palace. 

Johannah’s pov: 

Johannah makes sure that the babies won’t need anything, for a bit, when she leaves the hospital at 6:45. Kelsey reassures her that she’ll get Louis first, before anyone, to care for the babies. Johannah thanks her. Johannah leaves and the driver takes her to the other house. 

The oxygen tank company comes to their small house at nine fifteen. They think the tanks should fit just fine, anywhere in the house.

They get an estimate on a state of the art filtering system too. It’ll take about a week or more and cost about 250,00. Dan and Johannah agree to that price and schedule. They will start on Monday. They both think that is perfect.

Someone from the palace calls her freaking out, so she has to leave and the oxygen tank people follow her to the palace.

At the palace, the person gasps at the size and says “no wonder they are ordering so many oxygen tanks!” Johannah laughs and says “yeah, surprise. It's huge.” Johannah gasps at the site of the baby stuff that is there. Johannah calls Louis quickly and he asks what got delivered. Johannah says “just the crib, changing tables and some swings.” Louis says “perfect, exactly what I had sent there.” Johannah says “you didn't order crib mattresses.” Louis asks if bassinets need mattresses. Johannah says “yes! I thought you were ordering car seats.” Louis says “I am, I just haven't ordered them yet because I was wanting to do 2 day delivery.” Johannah says “oh, alright. Where are you delivering them?” Louis says “probably second house, that way no one sees how many strollers I order.” Johannah agrees with that and will have Dan bring a few down to the palace. Johannah hangs up and shows the lady the elevator as well as the rooms that the babies will be in. 

Their staff takes the cribs up to the nursery, they figure out that probably only four will fit on each side and they wouldn't have any room for a changing table. Johannah asks Louis what they should do. Louis suggests 2-3 changing tables in the baby room as well as all of the tall swings. And at least one changing table in his room with all of the cribs. Johannah sighs and thanks him before asking the staff to set up all of the cribs in Louis’ room. They're surprised, but agree and take all of them upstairs.

Louis’ pov: 

Louis isn’t surprised, when his mother calls him about the delivery. Louis says “I ordered 12 cribs, 4 changing tables for the palace, 2 changing tables for the other house, 12 bassinets, 12 taller swings, 12 portable cribs with bassinets and changing stations, 6 double bassinet portable cribs, 12 portable swings, and 12 bouncers. What did you get?” Johannah says “just the crib, changing tables and some swings.” Louis says “perfect, exactly what I had sent there.” Johannah says “you didn't order crib mattresses.” Louis asks if the bassinets need mattresses. Johannah says “yes! I thought you were ordering car seats.” Louis says “I am, I just haven't ordered them yet because I was wanting to do 2 day delivery.” Johannah says “oh, alright. Where are you delivering them?” Louis says “probably second house, that way no one sees how many strollers I order.” His mother agrees and will have Dan bring a few to the palace once they’re delivered. Louis hangs up, putting his phone down, sighing. Harry giggles. 

Louis has to leave, to care for the babies. Louis returns to Harry’s room. Jennifer asks Harry’s family to leave the room. Louis comforts Harry with Andrew. They try the newer way for Jennifer listening, to see if that helps Harry. It’s not helping Harry, at all, so Jennifer agrees to pause on the listening, until they get into their other spots. Edward gets the second stethey, putting it in Harry’s ears. Edward sits down, in his spot. Harry calms down a lot, with Andrew by his hips, and Logan at his feet. Harry even agrees to letting Jennifer do albuterol. 

Edward’s pov: 

Jennifer lets Harry choose the mask design for albuterol, and Harry chooses the doggy one. Jennifer brings in a doggy mask, plus the medicine, getting everything ready to give it to Harry. Harry freaks out, while it’s going and so Jennifer changes the mask to the monkey one. That seems to calm Harry down a lot, plus Andrew rubbing Harry’s hips in patterns just helps a lot. Andrew puts Harry’s teddy bear, in his arms, and Harry seems a lot calmer. Anne is watching them closely, and looks ready to interfere. 

Harry’s pov: 

Louis whispers into his ear super quietly “do you want your mum to come hold you too?” Harry sighs. Harry honestly just wants Louis, Logan, Andrew and Edward for everything. 

Anne’s pov: 

Anne was at first very jealous of the four boys holding her son, and every once in a while she’s worried that they’re upsetting her baby more, but really they’re just calming Harry down. She never expected her child to be so close to Louis, who’s an alpha, but what was even more unexpected, was to learn that her child had four clear pack alphas, that all care for him. She knows that there’s more, in the other contestants that Harry let stay at the hospital, the top eight alphas have split themselves up, between all of the rooms. She’s seen two of them in each of the other rooms, Zayn and Liam are in one, with Christopher and Johnathan in the other. She’s not sure if anyone else is alphas, but those are the ones that seem like alphas to her. Robin doesn’t like Christopher, but seeing him in person with Niall, he’s a complete softy, it’s almost like Christopher is very protective of them in front of other alphas, but the second they’re away from everyone, Christopher is really a softy. Robin smiles at her, like he’s feeling a lot better. Also Louis having children, makes sense why he isn’t always at the palace. 

Matthew’s pov: 

Matthew isn’t jealous, at least that’s what he keeps telling himself. He might be a little jealous. At the drop of a hat, Prince William pretty much allowed two previously eliminated contestants back into the competition. Matthew waited so patiently, with everyone, and didn’t get permission to stay at the hospital. He just had a gut feeling, that he needed to make sure Harry was okay. Now his gut feeling is making sense, because he has pretty much every single eliminated contestant reaching out to him, to make sure Harry’s okay. Matthew has to be honest with all of them, that he has absolutely no idea if Harry’s okay or not, they all are just going to have to trust Prince William, as well as the doctors. Aiden texts him, asking if Harry’s okay. Matthew tells him what he knows. Aiden thanks him, he’s going to DM prince William, to ask how Harry’s doing. Matthew replies I will text Andrew, that you’re going to DM him. Aiden replies Andrew’s back? Matthew responds yeah, he’s at the hospital, I think he’s with Harry and William. Aiden responds okay, great, thanks Matthew. Matthew responds no problem. Matthew sighs, he doesn’t know who else is going to text him.

Anthony texts him. Matthew gulps instantly clicking into the text message. Anthony did a group message, with him, Andrew, Logan and Alex. Mathew breathes deeply and replies that he has no idea, how Harry’s doing. Logan responds Harry’s okay, I’ll let him know that you’re asking about him and that you say hello. Andrew responds quite a few minutes later that it was just Harry’s asthma, acting up and he’s seen the person who’s caring for him right now, since he was younger. Anthony is relieved to hear that, texting that he’s glad it’s someone who knows Harry. Alex is also relieved. Matthew creates a selection alpha’s chat, with all of the alphas who were the most determined to know how Harry is doing, adding Edward to the chat too. Edward ends up adding another number. The person responds what’s this? Edward responds Matthew made a selection alpha’s chat, decided to add you. The person responds ahh, sweet, thank you for including me Edward, how thoughtful. Prince William. Matthew’s jaw drops open at that, and he quickly saves the number as William. He added Christopher and Johnathan to the text message group, since they too are at the hospital. Edward added Zayn as well as Liam, who are alphas too. 

Scott, Sebastian, Nicholas, Aiden, and Caleb all are in a group chat, with him. Matthew’s nervous, sending a screen shot of the group message to William. Nicholas adds Eleanor, to the group message. Matthew starts sweating, these alphas are ones he tried his best to impress and out alpha, but the truth is they make him nervous. Nicholas, Aiden, and Eleanor make him the most nervous. Andrew asks to be put into the group, so Matthew adds him. Andrew responds send your messages about Harry again please, Prince William and I will answer them. They all resend their messages. They were confronting Matthew and now they’re being more gentle toned. William asks him for all of the screen shots, of their original messages. Matthew sends him the screen shots. Andrew replies William knows of your original threatening tones, that are only gentle now, because of you knowing that William is reading the messages, and he’s upset. Nicholas, Aiden and Caleb sent the most threatening messages to him, so he’s glad that Andrew said something. Sebastian was just demanding, so was Scott. Matthew ends up leaving the group chat, tired of the pressure, going back to the other ones. 

Edward’s pov: 

Andrew is very upset, over text messages he’s reading and Louis snatches his phone, looking at the messages. Louis smirks, and types as if he’s Andrew. Louis scoffs, snorts, and replies again. Louis says “sorry love, just handling contestants that think they deserve to know what’s happening with you.” Harry gasps and says “who?” Louis snorts and says “Nicholas, Eleanor, Caleb, Aiden, Scott and Sebastian.” Harry says “why?” Louis says “I don’t know darling.” Harry says “I didn’t want Matthew to know anything, even knowing he was here, pretty much the whole time.” Louis says “I know that, I’m going to take care of them.” Harry says “thanks.” 

Louis has been taking care of Harry, kicking them out when Harry needs something from him only. Anne snaps at Louis, at one point, refusing to leave the room, so Harry allows her to stay, just this one time. 

Harry’s pov: 

Harry’s nervous, about mum seeing what’s going on. Louis says “Harry’s mum.” Anne says “call me Anne.” Louis says “Anne, I know you don’t trust me yet, and I know this has got to be difficult for you, to trust me.” Anne says “thank you for acknowledging how hard this has been for me, I appreciate it. You’re right, I am struggling a lot. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, to help, without being a trusted person.” Louis says “I understand that, and we’re trying to figure something out for you to help with, but at the same time, I need to help Harry.” Anne says “okay, I will leave for a bit.” Louis says “thank you.” 

After his mum leaves the room, Harry relaxes completely, letting Louis help him with what he needs. Harry still wants the current thing and not a pad. Louis says “okay love.” 

Andrew’s pov: 

It’s difficult to keep Anne away from Harry, when Louis is changing the tampon for the omega, who doesn’t even know anything about his body. Anne growls and says “whatever they’re doing, I should be allowed to see.” Andrew growls back and says “when does Jennifer go into the room?” Anne freezes at that, like she didn’t even think that’s what could be the reason for this kicking out. Anne says “I didn’t think of that.” Andrew says “thank you for staying out.” Anne says “I just don’t understand why my son chose all of you still, over me.” Edward says “because he’s already chosen Andrew, Logan and Louis to take care of his asthma attacks out here, you’re also going to have to leave again soon.” Anne says “that’s all good points.” 

Louis’ pov: 

As soon as Harry’s okay, Louis goes to the kids and orders everything he needs. 12 infant car seats with bases, 4 six seating strollers, 12 crib mattresses, 12 bassinet mattresses and sends them either to the palace or the second house, to be delivered quickly. They will be delivered in 2 days to a week, depending on what the item is. The bassinet mattresses he rushed the order, as well as the car seats, and 2 of the strollers. The other two will be delivered in 4 days, with the crib mattresses coming in a week. 

Louis speaks to Savannah, and says “what else should I get? I just ordered the strollers, car seats and mattresses.” Savannah says quietly “heart monitors for infants.” Savannah gives him a site to order from. Louis goes onto the site and she helps him find ones that will work for infants, toddlers and young children, up to adult. Louis chooses four purple, four blues and four pinks. Savannah says “I also would recommend getting blankets for each child. Like assigning a specific pattern to each child. And you'll definitely want to put their names on their cribs. Probably not the car seats, which is why I'd suggest blankets for each child that you can assign. I highly suggest eliminating as many people as you can before we start discharging them.” Louis says “I agree. Anything else?” Savannah says “I think you should consider setting boundaries with the contestants firmly, boundaries with your staff. Severally limit who you trust to help you care for them. Boundaries will be extremely helpful, a schedule and routine will help you the most. Like none of them are allowed to touch your children for a certain period of time. I usually wouldn't recommend this, but name bracelets, might help you to make sure that they're not messing you up.” 

Louis says “I'd really only trust Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam to begin with. Me mum too.” Savannah says “then that's your boundaries, you'll need to make all of them aware of whatever system you create, as well as make them aware of what they can do.” Louis agrees and thanks Savannah for her advice. Savannah recommends to go crazy with baby mittens, and attachments to keep the mittens on their clothes. Baby pacifiers and little straps to attach them to their outfits. Also baby bottles for both new born and premie. She'd recommend at least six of each per child. 

Louis says “anything else?” Savannah says “order disposable stickers, straight from the site, because the heart monitors won’t come with stickers. Alcohol wipes, to help get their skin clean from the stickers. Change them out every few days, like we do here.” Louis says “got it.” Louis writes everything down in his computer, on a document so he can save it. Savannah says “oh and get pulse ox monitors.” Savannah shows him the ones for when they’re older, as well as the ones that have the infant attachment option available. Louis gets the infant one for now, in the colors for his children. He will definitely be ordering the adult one too. Louis picks out two of each color for the adult pulse ox monitors, they’re hot pink, purple and blue. He figured that might be good thing to keep in Niall’s emergency bag. Louis is going to have to create a few more bags, with Jennifer’s help. 

Louis goes back to the site, ordering guards for the stickers too, incase his infants decide to try to pull them off. Louis has them sent to the palace, informing his security of what he doesn’t want opened on camera at all, explaining that they’re heart monitors for the infants. They understand instantly and will be on the lookout for boxes from that company. 

Louis takes care of the babies, he loves that he’s able to take care of them, he knows other NICU parents aren’t so lucky, with jobs and other responsibilities. He has other responsibilities too, with the selection, but right now he’s in a lock down technically. Louis sighs, going to check on everyone that has chosen to stay with them. The boys seem very contempt here, just goofing off with eachother. Louis says “oi, lads, careful in here, don’t make me threaten to send you back to the palace because I’m worried about you lads breaking everything.” They giggle and stop being crazy. Louis smirks, leaving the room and going to finish checking on everyone. Cassandra seems to be having a difficult time here. 

Matthew’s pov: 

It hasn’t been that long, since Harry was admitted. The ghost of the palace account on tumblr, keeps revealing shit that all of the contestants pretty much know. Matthew discovers that everyone knows about his farting habits, because he confronts all of them, only to be met with laughter, and confessions of where everyone farts daily. Pamela confesses that she just usually lets it out, then lets whoever smelt it first take the fall. They all laugh at his embarrassment, over not realizing that they all knew he farted in the same room, at the same time, every day. Matthew flips all of them off and says “I guess my farting secret has been exposed.” Deanna snickers and says “they should roll a farting montage, of every time you farted.” Matthew gasp in shock and flips her off, with her cracking up at this. Matthew says “whatever.” 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis gets worried because Kevin and Lucas aren’t in their rooms. He finds them right next door to Harry, with a hand written note on a white board, that says do not Disturb. And then allowed to disturb Louis, Edward, Logan or Andrew, no one else. Louis smiles at that, taking his permission, and going into the room quietly. Louis puts up the other signs in the windows, just to make sure they will be safe. The girls have stopped talking, like they know someone is in the room. Louis peaks his head into the frame, kissing Lucas, then Kevin on the cheeks, causing blushing out of the omegas. Louis says “hello loves, you must be the other half of the quads.” Kevin giggles, introducing him to Marissa as well as Melissa. The girls show him their room, that they share. It looks like they’re packing, to go somewhere. Kevin says “you better be packing, to come see me.” Marissa smirks and says “I plan on crashing the selection, storming the palace, to rescue you.” Kevin giggles hysterically and says “I plan on keeping you with us.” Melissa smirks and says “good, cause we plan on staying the whole time, hence crashing the selection.” Kevin says “oh, god.” Marissa squeals and says “matchy matchy times!!” Lucas grins and says “yes!! My matchy matchy loves.” Louis says “oh, you four like to match outfits, yes?” The girls and Lucas do, Kevin seems horrified. Louis says “oi love, what kind of color do they make you wear?” Kevin whines “teal, it’s so not my color.” Louis giggles at that and says “what is your color?” Kevin says “navy blue or green.” Louis smiles at that and says “oh, alright love.” Kevin smirks and says “I also love bright colors.” Louis giggles, kissing them and says “hate to interrupt quad time.” They forgive him easily. Louis says “it’s almost lunch time here, so can these two call you girls back after lunch?” They agree quickly. Kevin and Lucas whine to him, about having to hang up with their sisters early, just because of lunch time. After they eat lunch, Louis lets them go back to facetiming their sisters longer. 

Dan’s pov:

Dan, Charlotte, Felicity, Pheobe, Daisy and a few other staffers take the bassinets out of the boxes. They all gasp at the sight of seven pink and 5 blue. Charlotte says “but we only met like 5 girls and 3 boys.” They call Johannah. Johannah squeals in delight and tells them in the master bedroom that he's got twelve, the last four are extremely small and Louis probably didn't want to upset the girls. Dan gasps in shock and asks when Louis is going to tell everyone. Johannah sighs and says “he's planning on eliminating the ones that all want only 2 to 4 first, then see how the ones that are left react. I'm not exactly sure what his plan is, but Zayn, Liam, Niall and Harry all know, so I'm not that worried.” Dan agrees and they set the bassinets up in the master bedroom with the two changing tables. 

They ask Louis how he was going to divide the portable cribs. Louis isn't sure yet, he just wanted to have enough for both houses. He's not sure how many swings and bouncers he’ll need at the palace yet. He was mainly focused on just getting one for every child to start with.

Johannah suggests at least two more of each one especially if they're portable, that way he can just have more options at the palace. Louis thinks that's actually pretty realistic, but he's going to send all of them to the small house, in two more different colors, that way they can divide all of them into sets of twelve.

They offer to help him pick stuff out too. Louis agrees instantly to that because he's already ordered so much. He's afraid they’ll figure out the number if he's not careful. 

They understand and they all agree to help him by going to the store. Louis says “oh, I need outfits for premies, new borns, one month and up.” Johannah asks why premies. Louis says “I guess they make clothes for babies that are smaller than 7 pounds, so just smaller than newborn.” They understand and agree to get a lot of stuff for him. 

Dan hangs up. The girls are very excited about being aunts. 

Harry’s pov: 

Jennifer walks into the room, at twelve and Harry hides quickly in Andrew, fearing she’s here for albuterol. Andrew whispers into his ear super quietly “still got another half hour to wait for albuterol, okay? She’s just here to make sure you’re okay, since you won’t let anyone else in but her, okay?” Harry starts to calm down quickly at Andrew’s reassurance. Harry says “hi.” Jennifer smiles and says “hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?” Harry says “alright.” 

Jennifer makes sure the door is shut and says “I’ve got another patient here at the office, I can't make them leave too quickly because of rules.” Harry says “oh.” Jennifer says “I just came to let you know that I can't get the other patient better any faster or with less medicine, just like I couldn't make you any better any quicker.” Harry nods his head. Jennifer says “I came to let you know this, because I want to give you options for albuterol at 12:30. I wouldn't be able to start it until possibly 12:45, and then I wouldn't be able to turn it off, so Kelsey would have to do that for me.” Andrew says “can we have a moment to discuss this?” Jennifer says “of course.” Jennifer leaves the room. Harry says “I won’t talk until Lou comes back.” Andrew says “okay.” Edward lets Jennifer know that one of them will come get her, with Harry’s decision. Jennifer thanks them. 

Louis finally returns, with lunch from the palace, for them all. Mum, Gemma and Robin leave, to go have lunch in the cafeteria, feeling like they shouldn’t be having the palace’s food, even though Stacey’s been accounting for them with food since last night. Louis says “you seem stressed out love, what happened?” Andrew says “Jennifer came in, to say that she has a patient still, so she won’t be able to start Harry’s dose exactly on time.” Louis says “ah, alright, what else did she say?” Edward says “she said she could start it on time, but she probably won’t be able to turn it off, right at 12:45 when it’s done, so Kelsey would have to do that for her.” Louis hums, and says “did you tell her we needed time to think?” Andrew says “yes, shut it down as quickly as I could.” Louis grins at that and says “great, so love, what do you think?” Harry says “I don’t know, I’d have to ask Kelsey.” Andrew goes to get her. 

Kelsey walks into the room with Andrew. Kelsey sits down and says “what's up sweetie pie?” Harry points to the door. Kelsey realizes what Harry's needing and she shuts the door. Kelsey says “sorry, forgot.” Harry grins and says “hypothetical question.” Kelsey says “okay, what is your hypothetical question?” Andrew sits down on the second bed, near him. Harry says “if Jenny said that you would help her with me once albuterol is done, what does that exactly mean?” Kelsey grins and says “if Jennifer hypothetically asked me to say, help finish albuterol for a patient, what she’d mean is take the mask off of their face, turn off whatever one it's connected to, hang it up and leave the room.” Harry’s surprised by this. Kelsey says “that way they’re not trying to turn it off themselves.” Andrew thanks her. Harry says “okay, thank you.” Kelsey grins and leaves the room, leaving them to discuss this. 

Louis says “if you’d like, we could do it later, that way Jennifer is free the whole time.” Harry is relieved by this option. Louis says “another option is, starting it on time, and having Kelsey just turn off the air, while having me take off the mask.” Harry gasps at that, grins and says “that sounds the best.” Louis checks the cabinets, smirks and says “or a third option, is that we could do it all ourselves, with a nebulizer, that way Kelsey doesn’t have to enter the room to do anything.” Harry grins wide at that and says “ooh, that’s a tough choice now.” Andrew giggles and says “okay, well take your time.” Harry thinks about it, he’s not sure how much experience Louis has gotten yet, it’d be good to find out how much better or worse Louis is at the masks. Harry says “nebulizer, you guys.” Louis grins at that and says “sounds good.” Logan volunteers to go tell Jennifer. Louis thanks him. Logan leaves the room, to go tell Jennifer. 

Louis’ pov: 

Anne, Robin and Gemma return from lunch before Logan returns. Anne smiles and says “how are things going?” Louis says “alright, Jennifer is going to be busy at twelve thirty, so she let Harry choose what to do.” Anne says “and what did Harry choose?” Louis grins and says “I’m going to do it for Jennifer, in the nebulizer.” Anne grins at that and says “oh really?” Louis says “really, I’m learning, so this will be a good test, to see if Harry likes what I’ve learned.” Anne smiles and says “okay, sounds good to me.” Logan returns, smirks and says “she’s fine with it.” Anne says “that’s good.” 

Jennifer brings in the medicine at 12 thirty, to give to them for Harry. Louis thanks her and proves to Harry’s mother that he knows what he’s doing. Anne snickers at his showing off, and Louis easily gets the mask on Harry, with the strap infront of the mask, like Jennifer’s taught him. Harry’s surprised, clearly, and grins wide at him. Louis says “did I do alright?” Harry says “much better.” Louis smiles and says “still not quite good at the strap disconnecting completely, but I’m still practicing that.” Harry’s shocked. Logan snickers and says “who have you been practicing on?” Louis says “Nicole, she likes to make my job of learning that much harder, she’s not helpful at all, ever.” Harry laughs, giggling at that. Louis turns on the nebulizer, smirking. Anne snickers and says “glad she’s not making things easy on you.” Louis says “me too.” Logan snickers and says “maybe one of us could start learning too.” Louis says “well, I would prefer to become an expert and then see if I can teach someone else.” Edward says “oh, that’s a good idea.” Logan and Andrew snicker at that. Harry grins, and says “thank you.” Louis says “of course darling.” 

Harry’s pov: 

Because of Louis’ nebulizer idea, Harry’s able to feel relaxed and calm, without Kelsey having to help them. Even if Kelsey did have to help, Louis doing the mask would’ve been okay. Once it’s over, Harry discovers that Louis can remove one side of the strap with ease, and put it back together. Louis hangs it back up and disconnects the cord from the nebulizer, letting it go against the wall. Louis says “better darling?” Harry says “much better, thank you.” Louis says “of course Hazza, anything for you.” Louis smiles at that. Harry giggles, smirks and says “we know you’d do anything for me.” Niall walks in at that, laughs and says “everyone knows, you’re a clown for Harry.” Louis says “what’s a clown?” Niall gasps in shock and says “how do you not know what a clown is?! Your fan base is clowns, yet you don’t know what a clown is?” Louis goes onto twitter and tweets on his main twitter next to Harry what’s a clown?! He gets responses instantly, asking who told him about clowns. Louis searches clowns in the search bar and watches a video of a one direction fan. She says “so today, on twitter, I found a twitter account called the clowns will never find me. I thought, oh, I’m a clown, I found you.” She’s doing her make up, all white. She says “so I tweeted him, saying hey, I’m a clown, I found you and they said I’m not the clown that they’re looking for. Then every clown I know followed my lead and well…we got clowned.” She finishes clown makeup. Louis says “that answered nothing.” Louis goes to the twitter she mentioned. Niall squeals, snatching the phone and laughs hysterically, then replays the video like this is the most entertaining thing he’s ever seen. Louis snatches his phone back, going onto his secret twitter and checks his time line. Louis tweets what’s all the clown emojis and side eye emojis on my home page for?! Stan, Oli, I’m scared, why are you tweeting these things too? What happened?! Stan responds you seriously have no idea? Louis responds little difficult to be on top of things with PREMIES. I got very little sleep last night, my smart alecs figured out how to take out nose tubes. More code blues than you want to know.

One of his stan accounts explains what the clown emoji is for and what clowning means. Louis smirks, going back to his main twitter and tweets HAHA!! @NiallHoran, yes, I am a clown for HAROLD, with the middle finger emoji. Niall laughs hysterically, doubled over with laughter and says “oh my god, I love this.” Louis smirks and says “I now understand that clown video.” Niall says “don’t search for the account, I checked it out, it’s weird.” Louis promises he won’t look or tweet about it. Niall thanks him, smirking and leaves the room. 

Louis’ pov: 

That evening, Louis goes to the children’s rooms, while everyone else watches the selection in their own rooms. Louis smirks wide at the stuff that gets shown on the show, the crib delivery as well as everything else. James says “we’ve got another interesting clip, to show you all.” James smirks and they show the oxygen tank company coming to the palace. Louis grins, smirking. Niall joins him and says “you literally put the number out there.” Louis smirks wickedly and says “yes I did darling.” Niall laughs hysterically, leaving the room. Niall says “oh, anything about this episode I should know?” Louis smirks and says “Matthew asked if some of us knew about his farting, that Deanna suggested that they play a farting montage. Nancy reassured me that they have the montage, it’ll be coming soon, better hurry.” Niall squeals, running off quickly.

Niall’s pov: 

Niall quickly tweets this girl will no longer be unknown and irrelevant, after tonight’s episode. Niall goes onto tumblr and posts poor contestant who farts a lot, they’re going to be humiliated tonight. Once he’s back in his room, after the commercial break, they show the conversation between the contestants, confirming to Matthew that everyone knows where he farts after breakfast. Matthew is so embarrassed, Niall wonders how the hell he found out. 

Harry’s pov: 

Harry’s shocked at everything that happens in the episode, from the deliveries to the oxygen tanks. He didn’t expect Louis to be so open and honest with the number. They then show a montage of Matthew farting, thanks to Deanna suggesting it. Harry’s jaw drops open at this. Niall walks in, bursting out into laughter right as the farting montage is still going. James appears, with a smirk and says “we listen, to our contestants suggestions. Now onto the drama that unfolded, right before our episode tonight.” Harry’s stunned, more drama, again?! 

They show Johannah going into the one area with a huge group of people. The camera crew focuses on the door, hoping to catch something. Johannah freaks out. Johannah is much more quieter after that. They all look at the door in curiosity. The huge group finally leaves the room. The one man stays back and they speak in front of the cameras. The man says “lets us know when we can speak to William, we can't shut any of the stories down, for obvious reasons.” Johannah says “I know, I'll let you all know as soon as his lockdown is over.” The man says “thank you, your majesty.” The man leaves with the others.

Johannah smiles and says “Nancy?” Nancy says “yes, your majesty?” Johannah says “maybe we can let William decide who will be on the dates each week.” Nancy says “oh, that's a really good idea.” Nancy sends someone to start working on the spread sheet.

Jennifer’s pov: 

Jennifer has noticed, that without Louis in the room, if she walks into the room, just to see how Harry’s feeling, Harry will completely and totally freak out on her. Jennifer has also noticed how much Louis is kicking everyone out, like a half hour before she checks Harry usually. Jennifer isn’t sure what’s going on, but she’s so glad that they figured out a system that works so much better for Harry. She’s not going to question it, unless Louis stops whatever they’re doing a half hour before she checks Harry, which he hasn’t. Jennifer feels like she can increase the albuterol to every five to six hours, but still check Harry every four hours.

Harry’s pov: 

Louis kicks everyone out again, to help Harry with the pain thing, and Louis says “darling, let’s do a pad again tonight, okay?” Harry grins and says “okay.” Louis puts in the pad, so that they don’t have to worry about the thing every four hours, like they are now. Louis cleans up, and helps Harry get back into his hospital pants as well as underwear. Harry relaxes easily, cuddling with teddy. Louis lets Andrew back into the room first. Andrew cuddles with him, rubbing his tummy and asks how his pain is. Harry says “I feel good, tummy isn’t hurting right now.” Andrew smiles at that and says “that’s wonderful.” Louis says “well, hopefully tummy pain is going away then.” Harry grins at that and says “hopefully.” Louis kisses Harry’s head, letting everyone else back in with his permission. Jennifer checks Harry, a half hour later, with all of them comforting him. Jennifer informs them of her plans to increase albuterol to every 5 to 6 hours tonight, and see how that goes. Harry’s shocked, but grins at that. Jennifer grins and says “hopefully, we’ll be able to go down to no albuterol every 5 to 6 hours, that way we can make sure this one isn’t having any issues telling when he’s having an asthma attack.” Andrew says “that sounds like a good plan.” Louis thanks her. Edward says “when would you consider discharging Harry?” Jennifer hums at that and says “probably after I know he’s able to handle the asthma attacks with Louis.” Louis says “and even after Harry’s discharged, we already discussed Harry spending a bit of extra time, with me here at the hospital, to get Harry completely ready to go back to the palace.” Edward says “okay, sounds good to me.”


	24. Chapter 24: Worst night ever **Night Terrors**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry informs Louis about an incidents that happened, to make him feel unsafe and uncomfortable. Louis reassures Harry and takes care of the other contestants, to prevent future incidents. Louis has a talk with Liam and decides to separate him from Zayn for the night. Harry tells Andrew what he told Louis, and Andrew is worried about what Louis is doing to solve the problem with Liam. Andrew discovers something about Liam that concerns him enough to tell Louis. Louis has a weird dream. Harry falls asleep thinking about someone he met named Louis Mos-Vitz-Ca at 14. Harry has a lot of night terrors. Louis knows something is wrong with Harry in the night and questions his alpha instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains multiple night terrors, if you're triggered by night terrors, you can skip reading it. The start of night terrors is marked as start of night terrors with two asterisks, if you'd like to skip reading the whole thing, it's over at the very end of the chapter.

Chapter 24: (NIGHT TERRORS, need night terror warning)

Louis’ pov: 

Jennifer leaves Harry’s room and Harry lets him go to the babies, when it’s time. Louis gives him a kiss and goes to the babies room. Nicole says “hi.” Louis says “hi, they’ve been behaving?” Nicole snickers and says “would’ve gotten you, if they weren’t.” Savannah walks in and says “I’m going to let Jennifer check them when she comes in.” Louis snickers and says “Mel?” Savannah says “yes, and your other pumpkins that get a bit fussy.” Jennifer checks Melanie and then Joey, then says “how are they all doing?” Jennifer puts it into her pocket again.

Savannah says “quite alright, how's your patient that you hospitalized doing?” Jennifer says “alright, why?” Savannah says “we were wondering about possible discharge date, that's all.” Jennifer says “I can’t give a date yet, have to make sure my patient is okay enough to go back to where they are staying.” Savannah says “oh, alright, that’s fine.” Jennifer checks all of his kids, before asking if he’s noticed how anxious Harry is when he isn’t around. Louis says “I haven’t noticed, but I will ask Harry, if anything happened.” Jennifer says “thank you.” 

Louis takes care of the babies, before going back to Harry’s room and asking if he as well as Harry can have some privacy to discuss something. They all agree, moving off of the bed. Louis grabs white boards and markers, going over to Harry’s bed. Louis writes Jennifer said you’re seeming very anxious, whenever I’m not around. Has anything happened that I need to be aware of darling? Harry gasps in shock, and his breathing seems hitchy, like he didn’t expect anyone to have noticed. Harry writes no, nothing bad has happened here, I just feel nervous that she’ll check me without you. Louis says “okay, I’ll have a chat with her, before bed.” Harry whispers “okay.” Louis says “I don’t think that’s the only issue darling.” Harry writes maybe it’s not. Louis finds another board and writes has anything happened at the palace to make you feel unsafe or uncomfortable? Harry’s eyes bug out wide, and his panic level seems to be higher. Louis comforts Harry and asks everyone to leave the room, to give them complete privacy, so that Harry feels safe to talk about what’s bugging him. They all agree, leaving his room with ease. After the door shuts, Louis sits down with Harry again, comforting him. 

Harry says “yeah, there was an incident with Zayn and Liam, that bothered me very badly. Um Zayn told me about how Liam looked at Zayn's privates, even though Zayn wasn't exactly ready for someone to see him in that way. Just really bothered me because of everything.” Louis says “because of your cptsd and headspaces, right?” Harry says “exactly, like just really made me feel afraid of Liam. Plus the way I've seen both of you handle some of the girls panic attacks, and stopping them from doing self soothing things.” Louis says “ah, okay, because you respond to soothing techniques during panic attacks.” Harry says “exactly.” 

Louis says “a few of the girls, like to dig their nails into their palms or wrists. I prefer to interfere and make sure that I'm trying to help them through their panic attack, rather than them doing what I consider self harm. I'd be okay with them doing self soothing, but not self injury. I also consider lip biting as self injury, but it's kind of hard to pull you somewhere private, or make you stop infront of the cameras.” Harry smiles at that and whispers “oh.” Louis says “thank you darling, I will go have a chat with Zayn, right now, make sure he feels safe with Liam. I appreciate you telling me this so much sweetheart.” Harry whispers “you’re welcome.” Louis gives Harry kisses, promising to go make sure Zayn feel safe, as well as handle Liam if needed. 

Louis says “also for lip biting, a technique that I’ve found works very well, is pulling you under covers with comfort items, until you stop, which would also be quite hard to do with so many cameras everywhere.” Harry gasps at that, smiling wide at the idea. Louis says “does that sound alright or too much comfort?” Harry sighs dreamily and whispers “sounds perfect actually.” Louis giggles and whispers quietly “good. I know it works wonderfully, because that's the only way to calm Zayn down from severe lip biting panic attacks.” Harry gasps at that. Harry says “I didn't know that about Zayn.” Louis says “yep, and Zayn too goes into headspaces. That day, Liam hung up on me as I was telling him how to handle it. So I appreciate Zayn telling you, next time Zayn tells you something like that, I need to be the first one you tell, and if not me, Jennifer. Okay? I am going to Zayn, to make sure his own issues haven't been triggered.” Harry grins and says “okay, I promise next time I’ll come to you right away.” Louis grins at that and says “good, I’m glad, you did wonderfully telling me.” Louis kisses Harry, three times. Harry giggles and swoons at his kisses, relaxing completely. Louis says “I’ll be back.” 

Zayn’s pov: 

Louis walks into their room and says “Z, can we talk for a bit?” Zayn says “sure.” Zayn goes with Louis, absolutely trusting him. Louis shuts the door, putting a do not disturb sign up. Louis says “come sit down, kitten.” Zayn hisses at the nickname, Louis knows he hates. Louis grins wide, smirking and says “oh kitten, calm down, haven’t told anyone your nickname.” Zayn huffs, folding his arms and sitting down. Zayn says “you didn’t have to pull me aside, just to mess with me.” Louis says “I pulled you aside for something serious.” Zayn says “what is it?” Louis says “Harry told me about what you told him, just enough for me to know that Liam saw your private area without you feeling one hundred percent comfortable with it.” Zayn sighs and whispers “I was somewhat in a head space, I slipped, when I realized he wasn’t going to drop it.” Louis whispers “still a taboo subject?” Zayn sighs at that and whispers “you know it is, still is avoided like I’m a freak, mum made me put alpha on the forms, even though we all know I’m not.” Louis whispers “sisters still don’t know either, hun?” Zayn whispers “no, they still think only girls are omegas.” Louis whispers “I’m so sorry baby.” Louis cuddles with Zayn, asking if he feels safe with Liam now. Zayn admits that he’s worried around him, especially when they’re all alone, which Liam is clingy and doesn’t like to be alone at night. 

Louis thanks Zayn for his honesty. Louis says “can I classify you as a dominant omega sweetheart?” Zayn says “why? We know I’m submissive.” Louis says “I know that kitten. I'm just thinking about all of my options, including a pack. I thought of a few alphas, and a lot of omegas. It'd just be for me, so that I could figure out where you'd fit in the dynamics. I'd like Liam to be one of the alphas with me, but I'm worried that he didn't catch your headspace.” Zayn admits that he didn't catch it. Louis says “then I need to have some chats with Liam.” Zayn says “why?” Louis says “because I'm concerned about headspaces and I want everyone to feel safe. Plus I want Liam to understand that I hold alphas to higher rules than omegas.” Zayn says “oh.” Louis says “anything else going on love?” Zayn says “I feel like I need my albuterol again, that your step dad got me on.” Louis says “would you be okay with him checking you, love?” Zayn gulps and says “I don't know Lou.” Louis says “could you handle Jennifer?” Zayn says “yes, totally.” Louis says “okay, I can do that for you.” Zayn says “thanks.” Louis says “you’re welcome kitten, now come on, let’s cuddle for a bit.” Zayn sighs and thanks him, with them cuddling for quite a few minutes. Louis says “I’m so proud of you for telling Harry.” Zayn snorts and says “I didn’t tell him much, just exactly what he told you, that Liam looked at my privates, didn’t say anymore. Harry looked horrified and angry, yet petrified of Liam after that.” Louis says “well, you were lucky enough to have me, me mum and Dan growing up. I can’t tell you Harry secrets, because those are his to open up about, but trust me, I’ve figured out you had it easy, even though we both have always felt your situation was the worst.” Zayn whispers “holy shit.” Louis kisses his forehead and takes him back to the room he’s in. 

Louis folds his arms, in a clear I’m your alpha, you listen to me now stance, and all of them perk up, sensing his alpha mood. Liam gulps instantly, upon looking up. Louis says “Liam, come here now.” Liam stands up instantly, bowing his head and following Louis out of the room. 

Liam’s pov: 

Louis takes him into a room that’s marked do not disturb already. Louis makes him sit down on the bed, shuts the door behind him and sits down with him. Louis speaks to him about what happened with Zayn. Liam admits everything that he remembers. Louis says “Li, Zayn's headspaces are not typical, he can talk sometimes, it's only a few words, but still, it's more than others.” Liam gasps and says “shit, god. I had no idea.” Louis says “it's also come to my attention that a lot of you have mental issues, like traumatic experiences. So I'm wondering how you feel about me basing pack dynamics on needs over secondary gender.” Liam says “that's brilliant Lou, why did you think of that?” Louis says “well, just Harry, and knowing Zayn. Plus finding out about you and Niall the other day, punishing Shawn using Niall’s unopened butt plug, which I now have to replace by the way.” Liam gulps at that, apologizing. Louis says “I’m very concerned, by your behavior, trying to be the alpha when I haven’t explicitly put you in change in that way. I am to handle punishments, if I feel it is necessary, do you understand that?” Liam says “yes Louis, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” Louis says “good, consider this your warning darling, if you do anything again, I will punish you, infront of everyone. Do I make myself clear?” Liam says “yes Louis, one hundred percent.” Louis says “excellent, you’re sleeping in this room, by yourself tonight, until I can make sure that all of the others feel safe being in the same room as you.” Liam says “okay.” 

Louis leaves the room. Liam cries, after he’s gone, he doesn’t know why he feels so emotionally hurt by Louis making him sleep here by himself for the night. It’s perfectly reasonable, he’s an alpha and he crossed the line. He crossed the boundaries set by his pack alpha, that everyone pretty much chose as their pack alpha automatically. 

Andrew’s pov: 

Harry confesses to him, what he told Louis, on white boards. Andrew comforts Harry and thanks him for opening up to both of them. Harry quickly erases the board, so that no one else can read it. Andrew sigs, Liam is so submissive, Aiden teased him about how submissive he was during week one, and Andrew reassured Liam it was okay to be a more submissive alpha, that submissive alphas are great alphas. 

Liam was beaming after that, like he’s never been told that being submissive is a good thing, nor that he could be a great alpha. When Louis returns, Andrew says “I’m going to go check on everyone.” Louis says “sounds good.” Andrew checks on everyone and then finds Liam in another room with signs on the windows, just like the other rooms. Andrew shuts the door behind him, comforting a devastated looking Liam. Liam is hurting his palms, by digging into them with his fingers. Andrew makes Liam stop, comforting Liam and says that he’s going to go talk to Louis. 

Louis’ pov: 

Andrew asks to speak to him, alone. Louis sighs, going with Andrew. Louis says “figured you’d eventually need to leave, what’s up?” Andrew says “I don’t need to leave, I’m just concerned about Liam.” Louis says “what do you mean?” Andrew says “I checked on everyone, asked where Liam is, and Ni said that you told them Liam’s sleeping on his own tonight. I found him crying, in that room.” Louis says “so he feels guilty, that’s good.” Andrew says “he was digging his nails into his palms, like.” Louis whispers “fuck, like omegas do.” Andrew whispers “exactly, I mean he’s always seemed very submissive, but I’ve never wanted to confront him about it, always have waited for people to come to me with their secrets. I’m scared isolating him.” Louis finishes his thought with “isolating him will make things a hundred times worse. Because he’ll feel that it’s a punishment and omegas don’t do well with isolation, especially if they feel it’s a punishment.” Andrew says “exactly.” They both go to get Liam, with Louis apologizing for leaving Liam alone for so long, while they figured out what to do for tonight. Liam’s surprised, sniffles at that and forgives him. Louis cuddles with Liam, apologizing again for making him feel isolated. Liam just cuddles into Louis, like he’s an omega so happy their alpha came back to them, and that they’re not being punished through isolation. Louis looks so guilty at this reaction, comforting Liam more. Louis kisses his head and says “Andrew, as well as I, think it’d be best to just move Zayn to our room with Harry for the night, that way he feels safe with us, then you can still be with Ni for the night.” Liam grins wide at that and says “okay.” Louis guides Liam with Andrew back to the room, having them wait in the hallway. 

Zayn’s pov: 

Louis quietly asks him to spend the night with him. Zayn grins at that, loving that idea. Louis says “Zayn’s spending the night with Hazza tonight.” Niall scoffs, in jealousy at that and says “you better be bringing Liam back to me.” Louis snickers and says “Andrew’s bringing him back.” Louis escorts him out of the room, and Andrew takes him back to Harry, while Louis sends Liam into the room. Zayn’s upset, that Louis is making sure Liam’s settled, Andrew whispers “it’s alright love, Louis will explain in a moment.” Zayn’s relieved by that. Louis takes him into the older infants room, and explains on the couch very quietly that he believes there’s another alpha, here, that isn’t actually an alpha. Zayn gasps in shock. Louis whispers “imagine being an omega, not told you’re an omega, made to believe you’re an alpha, given all of the tools an alpha is given, without the most important information.” Zayn whispers “head spaces.” Louis whispers “exactly, because.’ Zayn whispers “because they’d figure out that they’re not an alpha. That they’re an omega at that information.” Louis smiles at him and whispers “I’ve done good at raising you myself.” Zayn laughs hysterically at that and says “you mean your mum’s raised me well.” Louis says “eh, I like to have some credit.” Zayn laughs at that and says “I love you.” Louis says “I love you too my kitten.” Louis kisses his head and says “ready to go see Hazza?” Zayn agrees, going into Harry’s room. Harry’s mum is staying with them on the couch tonight. Zayn sleeps on a pull out couch, with Anne, because Louis tells him to sleep there. Louis tells Anne that Zayn’s a bit of a cuddle person and that he hasn’t been properly cuddled in days. Anne laughs, agreeing to cuddle Zayn, since her child wants Louis to cuddle at night anyways. 

Logan and Andrew sleep on the other bed. Louis goes to take care of the babies really quickly, before returning to Harry’s room for bed time. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis falls asleep next to the babies and has a crazy dream about going to Nathaniel, expecting a more arousing experience, only to end up in his office being given a very serious talk about how what Louis was asking him to do was extremely inappropriate. And that if Louis is looking for that kind of kinky experience, he should be spending time figuring out what his kinks are, before opening up to the other selection contestants, to find out if any of them are okay with his kinks.

Louis sits up so fast and sweating, the dream was so vivid and real feeling. Louis never had that bad of a night mare, and he's never regarded himself as a kinky person, nor would he ever in a million years ask that of a doctor. Louis looks around at where he is and realizes he fell back to sleep in the room with Melanie, Joey, Salvatore as well as Nathan, after feeding and changing all of the kids. Louis quickly checks the time, and confirms his suspicion, getting up quickly to go back to Harry’s room. Edward is still cuddled with Harry and Louis joins them. Edward wakes up, smiles and moves back to the couch, glad to see him. Edward wiggles his eyebrows, like he’s about to tease Louis for accidently falling asleep somewhere else. 

Harry's pov:

Jennifer ends up comforting Harry before he falls asleep, after everyone else is asleep, except for himself as well as mum. Jennifer is talking to him about stethey colors for the next couple of times. Harry whispers “blue.” Jennifer whispers “okay pumpkin, we can try blue during the night.” Harry whispers “okay.”

Harry falls asleep finally, thinking about his Louie Mos-Vitz-Ca, who he met in a bathroom. Louie had walked in on Harry having a major panic attack and Louie helped him breathe through it. Louie had offered to get a doctor and Harry had freaked out more. Louis had cursed and assured Harry that he wasn't going to get a doctor, before kissing him on the cheek. Louie hugged Harry tightly and sang a bit. Harry calmed down, thanked the stranger and they introduced themselves finally. Harry said that he was Harry Twist, 14, Louis was Louie Mos-Vitz-Ca, 16 in December on Christmas Eve. Harry remembers giggling at him and telling him that he's a magical baby. Louis snorted at him and said magical my ass, then proceeded to have to go to the bathroom, leaving Harry on his own. 

Harry ended up leaving the bathroom and meeting up with his sister again. It was at a concert for the script, a band Harry loved.

Anne's pov:

Anne can tell Harry's peacefully asleep already and is relieved. Jennifer smiles, runs her hand through Harry's hair and promise she's got him for a while. Anne thanks her. Jennifer turns off the lights and shuts the curtain behind her as she leaves the room. Anne is able to fall asleep easily, cuddling Zayn for the night, instead of her child. Zayn truly is a cuddle person, because he sighs into the cuddling, snuggling closer. Anne wonders if Zayn’s mum cuddles him like this, or if anyone has ever cuddled Zayn like this.

Normal pov:

Kelsey, Jennifer and Ryan are the only ones on duty for the office with the one evening nurse for the weekend. All of the parents are there, so Ryan came to make sure Jennifer gets sleep. Jennifer can't, she's gotta stay up longer. Ryan makes her go to bed with him and Kelsey.

Jennifer says “fine, but someone better wake me up if there's a problem with Harry.” Ryan promises that he will wake her up if there's any problem at the NICU, with the babies in their office or with Harry.

Ryan takes Jennifer's pager and phones, putting them away from her. Kelsey goes to sleep quickly. Ryan ends up having to punish Jennifer, for being a bad omega and not listening to him. Jennifer finally calms down and stops fighting him, Ryan praises her for being good and they both go to sleep.

Johannah's pov:

Johannah has this feeling of doom before she goes to bed with the infants in the girls room, it's not even omega sense doom, it's more of something feels off, and she wonders if it's because she was mad at Louis.

Johannah has a hard time sleeping and it really doesn't help that Daniel is away from her, so she can't tell if it's her omega mother instincts or something else entirely. Johannah calls Dan. Dan says “hi, what's going on?” Johannah says “just this gut feeling of doom, that's all. I just can't shake it off.” Daniel checks on the girls for her and says “all of the girls and the twins are fine, they're all peacefully asleep, maybe it's Louie that you’re having a bad feeling about.”

Johannah hangs up and calls him. She hears the door to Harry’s room, open and shut, with Louis moaning in the hallway, while answering “what?” Johannah whispers “are you alright?” Louis whispers quietly “how did you know I had an insane night mare? I accidently fell asleep in Melanie, Joey, Salvatore and Nathan’s room. Woke up so confused because I hadn’t remembered falling asleep on a couch.” Johannah sighs in relief and says “because I'm your mother, that's how I know.” Louis whispers “it was so inappropriate.” Johannah whispers “oh?” Louis walks into the room she’s in, hangs up and whispers “what's a kink?” Johannah laughs and giggles. Louis whispers “mum, this isn't funny.” Johannah whispers “a kink is something that you find arousing, that wouldn't arouse normal people.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis whispers “oh, alright. I don't find the thing I dreamed about arousing, I just had a really weird dream.” Johannah says “wanna explain it?” Louis says “not really.” Johannah says “maybe it was that defensive thing you do when you first meet people and they took your sarcasm literally.” Louis doesn't think so, but thanks his mum anyway. Louis goes back to Harry’s room, falling asleep next to him easily again.

Louis wakes up again sometime after two, with this weird sense in his gut. Louis sits up so fast, checking on his infants first, in their own rooms, before realizing that it was probably Harry. Louis rushes back to Harry’s room, and sees that Zayn’s also up, seeming worried. Louis goes over to Harry and there indeed is something wrong. Harry’s head is jerking a bit. Louis quickly wakes up Anne, who looks at her child, before quietly telling him it’s nothing, to go back to sleep. Zayn moves to the room with Liam, not even caring, just wanting sleep. 

**(START OF NIGHT TERRORS) Harry's dream point of view:

Harry's sleeping peacefully and dreaming about singing when his dream turns back in time. Harry doesn't recognize where he's at in his dream, he doesn't remember being at this doctors office, ever. Harry feels this weird sense of calm though, until he sees a man with a stethoscope around his neck enter the lobby. The man smirks at Harry and says “Harry Styles?” Anne says “right here, this is my son, Harry.” The man introduces himself as doctor William Deakin, and he takes Harry as well as Anne to a room. The hallway feels never ending and the room feels so tiny. Harry's stunned to see Nathaniel in the room, waiting for him. Nathaniel looks so evil, he’s wearing a coat and a stethoscope around his neck. The man says “Harry, I’d like you to meet my medical student, his name is Nathaniel, he's going to be a doctor one day, just like me.”

Harry shivers at that, and the doctor says “so what are you here for?” Anne says “well, Harry here is in year one and had an incident at school.” Doctor William says “really? What happened Harry?” Harry blushes so hard. Anne says “Harry showed off his four nipples to his entire class, and his teacher didn't appreciate that. He's being moved out of her class and he's been suspended from year one for two days.” The doctor cracks up and explains to Harry that he only knows one other child who got suspended during year one. This other kid is in year two and would find Harry very cool for getting suspended. Anne says “it's not funny, it's very serious.” 

The doctor says “I think two days out of school is a pretty fair punishment, don't you?” Anne says “yes, but that's not all my child said.” The doctor says “what else did your child say?” Anne shuts the door and hands the man the binder. Anne says “my child isn't normal, he’s weird.” The doctor laughs and giggles, saying “he looks perfectly normal to me, ma’am.” Anne just says “it's in the binder, pictures are in the last section.” The doctor looks confused, but passes the binder onto his medical student. Doctor Deakin says “so mum, is it alright if I call you mum?” Anne says “no, you may only call me Anne.” 

Doctor William says “alright Anne, this isn't a medical problem that needs medical attention. This is a simple show and tell miss hap, on a day that wasn't show and tell. Harry sweetheart, you’re not allowed to show body parts for show and tell, unless it's a cast, that is different.” Harry pouts at that and says “but she said it was impossible to have four and I showed her that it was.” Doctor William cracks up at Harry and says “it is possible, rare, but possible.” 

Harry grins at that. Nathaniel coughs something. William smacks him in the arm and says “that was very rude, apologize to Anne and Harry.” Nathaniel winces and apologizes for what he said. Doctor William slams the binder shut, gives it back to Anne and says “if you don't have any concerns that are medical, then you are wasting my time Mrs Styles, you’re child seems perfectly fine, happy and healthy.” Anne mumbles that Harry's not fine. Doctor William says “why don't you tell my medical student your concerns and I'm going to take Harry to get a prize.”

Harry feels himself light up at a prize. William leads him to a big bin that's labeled treasure chest, prizes inside! Harry grins and opens the chest to find small stuffed animals, of all kinds. 

Harry hears a boy crying in the lobby and his mother comforting him. Harry feels bad for the boy. Doctor William is quick to help the mother and her son, and finds out what's wrong. His mother says “he was playing football in the driveway at my mother's house, and cut his knee, wouldn't let me touch it at all.” Doctor William grabs supplies, talks to the boy and tells him it's going to hurt a lot, causing the young boy to cry even harder and beg him not to hurt him. Doctor William promises he’s just cleaning the cut, but he's going to feel more pain because it's the only way to clean it properly. 

Harry looks over and winces at the site of the boys knee. Harry does not like cuts, nor blood. William gives his mum instructions on how to change the bandaid. She laughs at him and thanks him, she's a mother to six, she thinks she can handle cuts usually, just not when her son was so upset and her husband is back at home in Doncaster. Doctor William says “Doncaster? how far away is that?!” The boy says “SIX hour car trip!!” His mother laughs and says “yes, six, usually takes us eight hours because of the 9 kids, we come here with my best friend and all four of her kids.” The boy says “no!! Zaynie is my best friend!!” His mother laughs and says “I know he is love, I'm saying Rebecca is mine.” Doctor William leaves them alone and then takes Harry back to his mum with only one of the stuffed animals. Harry really wanted the golden doggy though, not the black dog. Doctor Nathaniel and Doctor William speak in the hallway.

Harry feels a shift in the dream, and he's now at least ten years old. Anne says “Harry?” Harry walks downstairs and says “yeah mum?” Anne says “get dressed, we’re going to go see doctor Mos-Vitz-Ca Reynolds.” Harry frowns and says “who's that?” Anne smiles and says “he’s a very kind man who's just gotten married. He’s going to check you today.” Harry pouts and says “but I hate getting checked mum!!” Anne says “Nathaniel is going to be there.” 

Harry gasps and says “Nathaniel? Not a doctor, Nathaniel? Who dresses like a doctor?” Anne giggles and says “yes, he's a medical student.” Harry says “oh, so he’ll be a medical professional?” Anne says “yep, now hurry up and get dressed. Put on your nice jeans and nice shirt, we don't want to take you in your pajamas.” Harry whines “but it's my day off of school, I was promised a full day in pajamas mum!!” Anne says “come on love, don't make me change you.” Harry changes his pants and shirt, before huffing back to his mum. Harry whines “why can't I wear normal shirts? I hate these button up shirts.” Anne says “but they make you look so handsome and it's the only nice shirt you haven't stained trying to cook in.” Harry grins and says “I'm a baker mummy, bakers need to wear their cakes!!” Anne says “there is no such thing as wearing your cake, that's not, you know what? Yes, bakers wear their cakes, alright?” Harry says “I told you so!!”

Anne mumbles something and then his new daddy, Robin walks in all dressed for work. Robin kisses Harry's cheeks and says “have fun with mummy, try not to run away today on her.” Harry pouts and says “I’d never run away.” Robin giggles and says “sure honey, never ever ever.” Harry grins and says “good.”

Anne says “can you carry him to the car?” Robin sighs and carries Harry out to their van. Robin puts Harry down and he runs to hide in the bushes. Robin coos. Harry peaks out. Robin kneels in the grass and says “come on kiddo, you have to go see the doctor.” Harry whines “no, he’s going to shoot me.” Robin says “what?!!” Harry says “he’s going to shoot me with a needle shoot.” Robin says “no, you’re all done with shots, this is to make sure you're growing taller.” Harry moves out from the bush and he can't believe how gullible he was. Robin says “and to find out how much weight you’ve gained.” Harry giggles. Robin holds open his arms. Harry sighs and goes to hug his new daddy. Robin rubs his back and whispers “it's going to be okay honey, do you want me to come too and protect you?” 

Harry nods his head frantically, hoping he wasn't that stupid to say no as a child. Harry whispers “promise?” Robin says “I can't promise it's all going to be okay, what's bugging you my love?” Harry whispers “scared.” Robin says “of what?” Harry whispers “his evil smirk, and his evil tools of torture. And his evil fingers, and his evil grin as he watches my horror at his gloves snapping onto his fingers like he's about to torture me!! And then he does new daddy, he tortures me!!” Robin highly doubts that and Harry says “then how come I say no and he continues?!! How come I scream for help and no body helps?!! New daddy, please, please don't let mommy take me. Old daddy called me a liar.” Robin sighs and agrees to go, to protect Harry.

Robin sits in the back seat with Harry too. Anne walks out with Gemma. Gemma grins and climbs into the very last row. 

Gemma teases Harry. Robin politely asks her to stop being mean to her brother, he’s very scared about this appointment today already. Gemma shuts up instantly and mum looks stunned. 

Anne says “is that true Harry?” Harry nods his head. Robin holds Harry as he shuts the doors and comforts him. Robin has to buckle Harry in and coaxes him into the middle seat with the lab belt. Harry calms down being held by his new daddy and lets him buckle him in. Anne says “I’d prefer if he was in his booster seat Robin.” Robin says “I know, but he's very, very scared Anne.” Anne says “what? Why? Sweetheart, it's just Nathaniel and doctor William.” Harry nods his head. Robin says “please don't argue with Harry's thoughts Anne, there's absolutely no argument you can say to get me to leave this car.” Anne looks stunned at that and says “my baby?” Harry just hides in new daddy, hoping he can protect Harry.

At the office, Harry's main goal is to hide anywhere he can in the lobby. Harry finds a perfect spot, right under a table. Anne moans and says “Harry Edward Styles Twist, get your self out from under that table.” Harry crawls out and huffs before siting down with Robin on the floor. Robin, Harry quickly realizes, is his original trusted person.

Robin stays with Harry while Anne speaks to the desk people. Anne sits down and says “they’ll come get us when it's Harry's turn.”

Harry cries no!! Robin kisses Harry's head and moves Harry into a chair. Robin says “can you hear me?” Harry nods his head. Robin whispers into his ear “what's wrong kiddo? I can feel your heart racing.” Harry tries to speak and it turns into sobs because he can't talk. Robin scoops up Harry and lets one of the nurses know that Harry's unable to talk. The nurses’ face falls and she runs to get someone. 

A lady walks out and Harry recognizes her as the woman from his previous dream. The lady says “hi, I'm Lauren.” Robin says “I'm Robin, Harry's step father.” The lady says “my questioning is going to sound crazy, I'm aware of that, but could Harry speak at home?” Robin says “yes, Harry could speak at home, he was panicking a lot. He kept calling the provider evil and telling me all of the evil things that would happen.” The lady says “and now he can't talk?” Robin says “so he's crying.” 

The lady promises Harry she's not a doctor, she's a nurse practitioner. Harry stops sobbing at that, and is surprised. She smiles softly and warmly, she says “can you squeeze my hands kiddo?” Harry's able to squeeze her hands and it brings him back to reality a bit, she grins wider and says “excellent, can you point to my nose?” Harry giggles at her and points to her nose. She makes her eyes go goofy and Harry laughs more. She smiles even more and says “I’ll let my husband know that he seems alert and responsive, which is very good.” Robin says “why's that?” Her smile seems to be less bright as she says “it could be an asthma attack, asthma is highly responsive to strong emotions like panic or anxiety or fear, and because of what an asthma attack involves, that's going to cycle into more panic, causing the asthma to react to that.”

Harry sees Nathaniel in a coat and hides his face super quickly in his dad. 

Anne's pov:

Louis wakes her up at a horrible hour, thinking something is wrong with Harry. Anne groans, sitting up and seeing that Harry just seems restless in his sleep. Anne knows it's not a night terror, those won’t happen until insane hours of the night and Harry always screams with them. Jennifer walks into the room smiles softly and waves. Anne waves back and hushes her with her finger.

Jennifer walks over quietly and sees that Harry's deep in his sleep, as well as a bit restless. Jennifer writes I don't want to wake him at all. Anne writes neither do I. Jennifer sees Harry twist insanely in his sleep and looks concerned. Jennifer ends up turning the screen on above the bed and watching Harry's heart beat closely. 

Louis seems to relax, with Jennifer being worried about Harry. Jennifer turns off the screen again. Zayn mumbles that he’s leaving, to go sleep with the others, where he won’t be woken up by them, from his beauty sleep. That he doesn’t care if he has to sleep next to Liam and Niall. Anne goes back to sleep, once Jennifer leaves. 

Harry's dream pov:

Lauren, takes all of them to a room together and has Robin sit on the bed with Harry. Robin is surprised and Harry is stunned. Lauren just shifts awkwardly and tries to smile at them. Lauren says “or whatever you two want.” Harry giggles at her. Lauren looks at his dad and his dad seems to get her drift. Robin sits down on the bed with Harry in his lap. Lauren smiles at them and says “perfect.”

Lauren leaves the room and brings Harry a teddy bear. Harry gasps and Gemma promises to give it to Harry. Gemma smirks at Harry and keeps the teddy bear to herself.

Harry's jaw drops, she's a meanie!! Gemma snickers and says “you want the teddy bear, don't you?” Harry glares and nods his head. Gemma smirks and says “come chase me for it then.” Gemma stands up. Harry climbs down from the bed, the only way he knows how and runs after Gemma for the teddy bear. 

Gemma holds it up in the air, way above Harry's head and says “come and get it brother!!” Someone snatches the bear and puts it directly in Harry's arms. Harry looks up and sees a boy with puppy dog eyes. He smirks and says “ah-ha!! I got it!!” Gemma glares at him and says “who the hell are you!?” The boy says “Liam, I got two older sisters. Now stop picking on him, otherwise my parents are going to spank you.” Gemma squeals and runs to the room, yelling “mom!! Some strange child threatened me!!”

Harry giggles and thanks the boy with puppy eyes. Liam offers to let Harry watch a movie with him. Harry just agrees quickly, really trying to avoid getting checked. Lauren finds them, giggles and says “I see you two have met. Bonding over older sisters, hun?” Liam says “yes, my friend is very, very quiet miss Lauren, is he alright?” Lauren says “no love, he’s very scared and his fears are heighten because he can't talk.” Liam frowns deeply and says “oh.” Lauren scoops Harry up into her arms and runs a hand through his short hair. Lauren says “let’s get you and teddy back to your parents. Okay?” Harry nods his head and cuddles his bear tightly. Lauren whispers into his ear “you can keep teddy, I think you need him more now, and I’ll tell everyone it's your bear.” Harry whispers super quietly “thank….you.” Lauren whispers “you’re welcome sweetheart, now let's go find my husband, William.” Harry nods his head. Lauren hides Harry's eyes with teddy and says “William?” William says “yes darling?” Lauren says “you’re next kiddo is here, and currently in my arms.” William giggles and says “I can see that.” Lauren hums and says “his step dad Robin said that he told him that both of you are very, very, evil people.” William says “oi, I'm offended.” Lauren says “take it all off for him.” William says “yes ma’am, I can do that.” Lauren says “I think he's having an asthma attack too, couldn't talk, I thought maybe it was a head space at first or worse, but he seems pretty with it to me.” William says “okay, we’ll come now.” Lauren says “no, don't follow us too closely.” 

Lauren takes Harry back to his parents. Lauren says “what's your name young lady?” Gemma gulps and says “Gemma.” Lauren says “Gemma, this is Harry's teddy, stealing teddys from your siblings isn't nice. If you need a teddy bear too, I can take you to the play room.” Gemma gasps and says “play room?” Lauren says “yes, a play room.” Gemma says “I'm two years older than Harry, I'm a big kid, I don't need a teddy bear or a play room.” Lauren says “alright then, no more stealing your brother's teddy bear.” Gemma says “I'm sorry, I won't do it again.” Lauren says “don't apologize to me sweetheart, apologize to Harry.” Gemma apologizes to Harry.

Lauren leaves the room. Nathaniel and William walk into the room, both are grinning evilly. William's stethoscope is hanging out of his pocket, like the torture device that it is, and Nathaniel's is under his tie, just hanging there like it's truly going to be torture today.

William introduces himself as Doctor William Mos-Vitz-Ca, yes he took his wife's second last name, no he doesn't care how goofy it sounds. Harry giggles. Robin says “Robin Twist.” William says “and the only real reason Anne brings your child here isn't for me, but for this one right here.” Harry grins at Nathaniel. Nathaniel introduces himself, Nathaniel, and he’s officially done with medical school. William snorts and says “and is leaving me, in the fall, for his own practice.” Harry grins wider in his dream, he feels like he's witnessing his own mistakes as a child.

William says “he’s been shadowing for 1 year, fellowship for 6 months with a different doctor and he's currently in residency with me.” Anne says “wow.” Robin says “so who's checking Harry?” William says “Nathaniel, if that's alright with both of you.” Robin says “not really.” Anne says “yes, it's fine with me.” William assures Robin that he’ll be supervising, he’s not allowed to let Nathaniel practice on his own. Robin says “yes, well I'm sorry, but my child has told me things that I find disturbing and I don't trust either of you touching Harry, do you understand?” William says “yes, of course I understand. My wife told me what she was concerned was happening, too.” Robin smiles and says “she's very kind.” William grins, a real smile and says “she’s wonderful, and I’m finally going to meet my new inlaws this Christmas.” Nathaniel snickers and giggles. William says “what's so funny?” Nathaniel stops giggling and says “you sir.” William squawks in offense and says “am I too excited?” Anne laughs and says “just a little bit.” Robin says “I’d feel dread.” William says “but I’ve already talked to them over the phone a lot, and they seem like kind people, I highly doubt they're crazy.” Anne says “sure, everyone says that about their inlaws, until they meet them.”

William says “yeah, yeah, enough about me in laws. We’ve got a Harry here who needs all of our attention.” Harry pouts at that, he’s more than curious about the in laws. Nathaniel listens to Harry with his stethoscope and says “he sounds absolutely just fine to me.”

Anne says “great.” Robin says “I’d feel more comfortable with the doctor checking him too still.” William watches Harry's face too much for his comfort as Nathaniel checks his stomach. Harry refuses to make eye contact with any of them while Nathaniel is torturing him.

Harry's stunned by Nathaniel asking his parents permission to check his um. Nathaniel blushes so hard and completely looses the professional edge he had. Robin says “no, absolutely not, if you can't even ask his permission, you can't touch his private zone.” Harry's surprised, he expected him to say yes. Anne says “just let them check Harry, Robin, but stay there with him, first time he hasn't run out of this room.”

William interrupts and says “okay, alright, Nathaniel back up.” Nathaniel looks surprised but backs away from Harry. William walks over and gets Harry to sit up again. Harry wonders what he's about to do. William listens to Harry's breathing. William asks him to breathe deeply quite a few times. Harry's surprised by William taking so long to listen to him, doesn't he know this is supposed to be done by now? William moves to Harry's back and Harry's super surprised, he's not sure what's going to happen next.

William removes the stethoscope and puts it into his lap, Harry feels his heart race and himself shake at the evil object in his lap. William is watching him closely, and takes it off of Harry's lap. William puts it on the counter and then says “can I see your hands sweetheart?” Harry lets go of the teddy bear with one hand at a time. William seems to inspect Harry's nails, causing Harry to want to hide his finger nails. William lets go and motions for the other hand. Harry sighs and switches arms that are holding teddy. Harry's surprised when William puts two fingers against his wrist first. Harry starts to cry, he really hates that stuff, and William coos. Robin wipes away Harry's tears and says “it's alright buddy, shut your eyes.” Harry listens to him. Harry doesn't like the pure darkness and keeps his eyes partway open. William removes his fingers and then Harry opens his eyes all of the way again. William looks at Harry's finger nails on that side. Harry glares at him. Nathaniel giggles. Harry grins. William stops and says “you stop giggling, this is a very serious manor.” Nathaniel stops giggling. Harry giggles this time. William says “no giggles, very very serious matter Harry.” Harry looks surprised and stops giggling. 

William says “are you in pain anywhere?” Harry says no to himself, but his dream self, who is ten says “yes!!” William says “where honey?” Harry points to his stomach and then his sides. William lifts up Harry's shirt with him sitting up, and the sight makes his mother gasp. William hums and lifts his shirt up even higher. Harry wonders what's there. William pulls his shirt down slowly and says “how much pain are you in sweetie? Can you tell me with your fingers?” Harry shows the number 5. William says “okay, well, Harry's wheezing and doesn't sound okay at all.” Nathaniel looks shocked and stunned. 

William says “I think we can't wait to start medicine to treat it, because Harry's already got breathing muscles showing.” William shows his parents what he's talking about as well as Nathaniel. William surprises Harry by saying “he needs albuterol, atrovan and prednisone, is that alright with you?” Robin says “yes, of course.” Anne agrees quickly, trusting him with Harry. William says “Harry's pretty young, so I’d prefer to go low with albuterol and low with atrovan too. Harry, prednisone is going to melt in your mouth and I'm warning you, it tastes absolutely terrible, and I don't want to give him too much, so I’m going to have Lauren take one of you with Harry to get his weight as well as height.”

William leaves the room. Lauren walks in and says “alright pumpkin, who would you like to go with us?” Harry points to Robin. Robin laughs, scoops him up and carries him with Lauren. Harry grins and lets Lauren do both of those things, she lets him snuggle with teddy the whole time, then writing down Harry's height as well as weight. Robin carries Harry back to the room with Lauren. Lauren gives the information to William who decides that Harry can have prednisone, and figures out the dosage. William hums and says “lets do a really small dose of 2.5 mg.” Lauren finds juice and ice cream. 

Another nurse gets the prednisone package, then gives it to William as well as a bag of parts and an elephant mask. William thanks her and then goes back into the room with them. Lauren helps put stuff on the counter and a nurse brings in the smallest doses of albuterol as well as atrovan. William gets a pulse ox monitor set up and puts it on Harry's finger. It alarms a lot, scaring Harry badly. William says “sorry love, this is going to stay on you for quite some time.” Harry pouts and hold teddy tightly.

Harry is given the pill to put into his mouth. Lauren brings over a juice box that's all ready for him and ice cream. Lauren says “put it right on your tongue, then close your mouth, it’ll melt very quickly.” Harry trusts her and puts it into his mouth, before wincing at the horrid taste. Lauren quickly gives him the juice to help the horrid taste. Harry ends up drinking it right away and it helps the taste. Lauren grins, giggles and gives him the ice cream. Harry gasps and thanks her. Harry takes a bite of that, then glares at Nathaniel. Nathaniel puts his hands up and says “don't look at me like that!! His fault.” William laughs and says “sorry sweetie, I tried to warn you.” Harry glares at him, he's so evil and he just laughed at Harry's pain!! Harry folds his arms tighter.

Lauren leaves the room, but leaves the ice cream and juice with Harry. Harry gives the ice cream to Gemma who finishes it. Harry's jaw drops. Gemma giggles and says “oops, sorry.” Gemma smirks at him and winks. Harry gasps and glares.

William gets everything together and connected to a nebulizer before plugging it in near the bed. Harry wants mommy now, these meanies are all ganging up on him. William asks Anne to be ready to catch Harry if needed at the end of the bed. Anne looks surprised, but moves to the other side with a chair. William stays right where he is and moves the nebulizer out of the way of Harry. Harry wonders why he's being so weird. Harry watches him squeeze the two evil vials of torture medicine into the cup, before attaching the top of the cup as well as the elephant mask. Harry leans back and Robin catches him quickly. Robin makes him trapped, but William says “let go of Harry please.” Robin lets go. Nathaniel seems to be taking notes on Harry's reactions the most. Harry smirks and moves the other way as soon as the mask comes closer to his face. William sighs and says “okay monkey, I'm going to go grab a monkey mask if you keep monkeying around.” Harry laughs at that pun and smirks before dodging again. Harry crawls across the bed, straight into Anne's arms. Anne catches him quickly and holds him in her arms. William gets it on Harry's face, slides the strap over his head, tightens it and then turns on the nebulizer. Harry cries and screams and cries more, hating this evil medicine. William says “Harry, Harry sweetie, look at me.” Harry looks at him. William says “this is going to help you feel so much better, I promise, alright?” Harry bites his lips and nods his head. William stays right near Harry the whole time it's going with the pulse ox monitor right on the edge of the bed.

Anne kisses him and is able to keep Harry distracted from it. William gets Harry to look into the mask a few times and Harry's not sure why, until he keeps his eyes focused on the elephant for quite a few minutes. The pulse ox stops going off and mum seems relieved. William keeps Harry completely focused on him, and Harry shifts his focus to Nathaniel a lot. 

Harry's surprised that it's so quick and once it's off of him, William listens to him, checks his tummy as well as chest before saying “Harry sounds fine now.” They all sigh in relief. William says “I’m still concerned it's asthma, unless Harry's having severe panic attacks, which isn't good either.”

Robin lets everything that Harry told him in confidence out. Specifically that Harry's said that all they do is torture him. Anne says “that's not true at all, they're nothing but kind to Harry.” Robin gets upset and says “then how come Harry has said no and you've continued without stopping?!! How come Harry's said he's screamed for help and no ones helped him?! Hun?!!”

Anne gasps and says “that isn't true at all.” Nathaniel says “Harry's never once screamed no or for help, ever, as far as I've seen.” William is silent and seems to be thinking. Anne says “did Harry really tell you that?? Because Harry's lying to you, I've been with him at every single appointment with them, and he's never ever said no or called for help.” Robin says “I think both of you are lying, and that Harry's telling the truth!!” Robin glares at William and says “what about you, are you going to call my son a liar too?” William says “no, not at all.” Robin is surprised. Harry's shocked that his mother and Nathaniel were so quick to accuse Harry of lying. 

Anne can't believe that Robin would believe Harry over her. Harry hears himself saying stop, but nothing stops, they keep arguing over him. 

Lauren says “what the hell is going on in here?!” Lauren shuts the door behind her. They all shut up instantly. Anne says “nothing, but my husband is lying.” Robin says “I'm extremely concerned about my child. He told me that he's said no and things have continued. He told me he's called for help and no one has helped.” Anne says “he's lying, if Harry had really said any of that, then I would have protected him.” Lauren looks concerned and asks Harry if that's happened. Harry nods his head. Anne argues that it never has happened, she would’ve protected Harry if he had said any of that. Lauren hushes his mother and says “everyone calm down, all of you please sit down.” They all sit down. Lauren says “I believe all of you.” Anne says “no, you can't believe all of us.” Lauren hushes them and says “just listen please.” They stop talking. Lauren says “it's quite possible that Harry slips into head spaces very easily and or could’ve been triggered into one. Head spaces are complicated because everyone that is capable of going into them, they all respond extremely differently or don’t respond at all. Harry's senses and reactions would be heightened or slowed down, depending on how deep he is into a head space. Sometimes with head spaces, they're very aware, and can say words, but no words will actually come out of their mouths. A trigger can be anything from a scent or a feeling to physical objects or places. Did Harry mention something scaring him or making him feel unsafe or even terrified?” 

Robin says “yes, lots of things.” Lauren says “like what?” Robin says “he said that you torture him.” William looks shocked. Robin says “that your tools are evil and are to torture Harry.” William winces. Harry can't believe he said those things. Robin says “and that you’re gloves snapping on, is evil.” Harry mutters “torture.” Robin says “and then said that you torture him more by touching him.” Harry mutters “pure torture.” 

Lauren scoops up Harry and says “oh, you poor thing. Let's get you away from these two evil men, does that sound good? You and your sister, we’ll let your parents deal with them?” Harry grins and nods his head. Lauren looks at her husband with a glare and mouths something.

Lauren takes Harry as well as Gemma out of the room and to the play room. Gemma grins and sits down to watch the movie that's playing. Harry looks for the boy with the puppy dog eyes and frowns. Lauren wraps a blanket around Harry and encourages him to lie down on the bed. Harry lies down and lets Lauren comfort him. 

Harry gasps as he realizes she sent him home with teddy and that blanket. Lauren talks to Gemma, who is very scared that they really are evil people. Lauren says “you and Harry are allowed to feel differently about people. You might like someone, and Harry may not feel the same way towards them. I personally don't think the same thing as Harry, but I understand his feelings and if someone made my child that upset, all I’d want to do is make them feel safe.” Gemma says “oh.” Lauren says “do you and Harry get along? Gemma says “not really.” Lauren frowns deeply and says “why not?” Gemma says “he’s clingy!” Lauren laughs and says “I'm going to give you advice that my mother gave me. Okay?” Gemma grins and listens. Lauren says “your siblings copy or follow you, because they look up to you. They want to be like you, it's a very big compliment to get from a younger sibling. It means that they love you.” Gemma smiles so big at that and hugs Harry tightly. Gemma kisses Harry and says “I love you too.” Lauren takes them both back to their parents. 

Lauren leaves the blanket on Harry's shoulders. Lauren turns to her husband and starts speaking in another language. He's stunned, and clearly doesn't understand what she's saying. Nathaniel clearly does, because his eyes are wide, he is listening intensely and nodding his head every once and a while. William demands that she speak English only. Lauren says “excuse me?” William says “you heard me, and that's a command.” Lauren snorts and says “just because you're an alpha, doesn't mean that you're in control of me. And I was just speaking in French. It wasn't even directed at you, it was mainly a reminder to Nathaniel. See, I hold Nathaniel to a higher standard than you, because he grew up in Jenovia as well. You, I hold to an even higher standard as an alpha figure. You're also meeting my parents this year, and I'm seriously considering letting my parents know that we're not joining them for Christmas this year!!” William argues that she is being ridiculous. Lauren snaps “I am being ridiculous?! William, we’re attending a winter ball, held by her royal highness, the queen of Jenovia. Jenovia has strict laws for medical professionals, and anyone else in a position of authority. You're attending as my guest, and anything stupid you do will be a reflection on me. The prime minster’s son, will be attending, and his son goes into headspaces like that.” Lauren snaps her fingers to show what she means.

Louis’ pov: 

Louis wakes up, again, feeling absolute distress signals. Louis leaves the room, even though harry seems like he’s okay, he’s not okay. Andrew is up too, looking very worried, so is Logan and Edward, so he knows he’s not the only one this time. Louis leaves the room and says quietly “where’s Jennifer?” The nurse gulps and goes to get Jennifer. Louis hears her telling Ryan that he's there. Ryan walks out of the room. Louis glares and whispers “Jennifer, get her now.” Ryan whispers “why?” Louis whispers “Harry, night terror, please can you get Jennifer up?” Jennifer must wake up and hear because she walks over and gets both of them to move. Jennifer whispers “I should've gone with my gut feeling earlier and woken him up!! I should’ve just trusted you too, when you woke up the first time.” They both go into Harry's room and Jennifer says “Harry? It's Jennifer.” Louis says “and me, Louis.” 

Harry's pov: **(END OF TERRORS)

Harry hears Jennifer and Louis, but he can't see them in his dream. The doctor moves to check him again. Jennifer says “stop, just stop right now.” Louis says “excuse me?” Jennifer hushes Louis. Louis says “back the fuck up away from Harold.” Harry starts to come back to reality from his night terror, gasps and hugs both of them tightly. Harry hugs Louis and lets go first. Harry hugs Jennifer and refuses to let go. Jennifer says “it's alright, just let it out honey.” Harry lets himself break down crying. Jennifer rubs his back and says “thank you, Louis. How did you even know?” Louis says “just woke up twice, second time I decided I wasn’t leaving the hallway, until someone got you. I was ready to cause a scene, wake up the whole office in fact.” Jennifer giggles at that. 

Harry's breathing hitches, and he says “what?” Louis says “this is the second time I’ve been up, Jennifer came in during the first one, because I made such a fuss over you.” Jennifer admits that she thought he might've been having a bad dream, but he seemed to calm down, so she left. Harry grabs teddy and hugs him tightly. Jennifer continues that she heard Louis and Ryan talking, realized what they were saying, got up and came there with Louis. Harry sniffles, still refusing to let go of Jennifer, feeling shaken up still. Jennifer lets Harry just be. Harry's determined not to let go of her, he's absolutely terrified of going back to sleep and finding out what happened to make mum his trusted person. Harry looks at teddy. Louis makes kissy noises while putting teddy’s face on Harry's check. Harry giggles and snuggles into teddy too. 

Jennifer whispers quietly “it's alright, you're safe sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you, Louis isn't going to hurt you.” Harry whispers quietly “I know.” Jennifer whispers “do you want to talk about it?” Harry whispers “I'm just confused. Robin was in the dream along with mum. I don't know if it was even real or not.” Jennifer whispers quietly “before Nathaniel?” Harry shrugs and whispers “he was in it, just as a medical student.” Jennifer is surprised and whispers quietly “have you ever had that one?” Harry shakes his head no. Louis whispers “what happened?” Harry just hides in Jennifer's shoulder. Jennifer whispers quietly “he may not be ready to talk about it, Louis. He needs time to process the night terrors.” Harry whispers quietly “two of them.” Jennifer whispers quietly “oh sweetheart.” Harry finally lets go of Jennifer and whispers quietly “mum?” Jennifer wakes up Anne, and lets her know what happened. Anne gets up quickly, goes over to Harry and hugs him tightly. 

Anne lets go, because of the other boys wanting to comfort him a bit. Logan and Edward as well as Louis stay on the bed with her child. Andrew gets up, and says “I’m going to go check on everyone.” Louis thanks him. Andrew leaves the room.


	25. Chapter 25: Baby Shopping with the queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Saturday, contestants go baby shopping with the queen. Niall learns a secret from Johannah, that she asks him to keep a secret and the omega struggles with what to do. Louis tries to get him to tell him what's wrong, but when Niall refuses, Louis offers a distraction to the omega instead. Cassandra and the queen drive everyone crazy at the baby store. Matthew learns that the queen is hiding something major.

Chapter 25:

Zayn's pov:

Zayn wakes up around 3 am, filled with dread and panic. Zayn ends up waking up Niall. Niall whines and complains because he's already up. Zayn whispers “I just have this really bad feeling.” Niall sits up and whispers “I thought it was just me.” Zayn whispers “no.” Zayn tries to rely on his senses and instinct, to figure out what’s wrong. An alpha bond is strong to an omega, and it doesn’t feel like it’s Louis. Zayn remembers the alpha already waking everyone up once, in Harry’s room. Zayn whispers “it’s probably another omega, Louis already woke us all up once.” Niall whispers “fuck.” 

Zayn bravely leaves the room they’re in, to check on everyone. He goes to the boy’s room first, they’re all okay. The other girls are fine too. Andrew walks out from Harry’s room, checking on him and Zayn whispers “just woke up, feeling like something isn’t good.” Andrew whispers “it was Harry, he’s okay now, come on back to bed.” Zayn calms down quickly, going back into his room with Andrew. Liam and Niall are relieved, that Harry’s alright. 

Andrew’s pov: 

Andrew checks on all of the others, making sure they’re okay. None of them are up, so he goes back to Harry’s room. Anne is wanting to be next to Harry, but all Harry’s wanting is Jennifer right now. Jennifer comforts Harry with Louis, until Harry finally lets go of Jennifer, cuddling into Louis only. Anne wants Harry and tries to get Louis to let go of her child. Harry says “no, Lou stay with me.” Anne sighs, giving up, to go to bed again. Andrew, Logan and Edward go back to sleep. 

Louis’ pov: 

Jennifer gets them a wheelchair, to wheel Harry to the kids rooms, instead of letting Harry be alone. Louis quietly thanks her, taking Harry to visit his babies right near by. Harry relaxes quickly, holding and helping to feed his babies again. Louis smiles softly, watching Harry in his element with babies. 

Once they finish everything with the babies, Jennifer helps them get back to Harry’s room. Harry falls asleep easily with Louis, holding him tightly. Jennifer leaves the room with the wheelchair, after getting Harry’s heart monitor connected to the screen again. Jennifer shuts off the main light for them, with the night light still on. Once the door is shut, Louis cuddles into Harry, comforting him. Zayn joins them, and cuddles Harry on the other side. Harry gasps, smirks and traps Zayn in the middle, so that Louis can leave for the babies, while Harry still feels comforted. The two of them fall asleep peacefully and Louis finally is able to fall asleep again too. 

Niall’s pov: 

Niall goes onto his tumblr account and posts so….you all decided you want to know more production secrets, interesting. First of all, cameras don’t leave at night, until everyone is asleep, even though there is a lights out/curfew. He’s got random questions in his ask box. Someone asks who’s all not at the palace. He responds to the person great question!!! I am a ghost, I know everyone’s location. Niall tells all of tumblr everyone’s location, who’s at the palace, who’s at the hospital. Someone else asks what happened in the deliberation room during the episode. Niall writes oh if only I could tell you, except for I feel it is not time yet, to reveal all secrets, don’t worry, in due time you will find out. 

In the morning, Niall asks Louis who the man was in the episode. Louis says “his name is Simon Jones, he’s head of PR for the royal family. And I’m not calling him back, because I don’t care what drama is being written about me in the papers.” Niall thanks him, asking Louis’ mum, what’s going on. She sighs and confesses to Niall that there’s multiple woman, pretending to be the mother of Louis’ children, that they can’t stop a single one of them, because they all have the exclusive story, for each woman. They can’t shut it down, without these press outlets letting the whole public know that the stories got shut down. 

Niall sighs and whispers “that’s horrible.” Johannah sighs and whispers “I know, I agree, hopefully it’s multiple different woman, that way no one believes at least some of them.” Niall whispers “wow.” Johannah whispers “yeah, it is.” 

Stacey gives her the papers for Louis and she leaves them with his computer stuff. Niall hugs the queen and whispers “can’t you offer the truth?” The queen sighs deeply at that and whispers “I wish sweetheart, but things aren’t that easy. I have to respect Cassandra’s wishes, just like my son has, she’s still not ready for people to know it’s her babies. He’s also very protective of them, since there’s twelve of them.” Niall lets go and whispers “I know, I just wish there was some way to warn the fans.” Johannah whispers “we don’t know when the articles are dropping, all we know is that it’s going to happen soon. And we as the royal family can’t warn anyone, nor can you.” Niall promises he won’t, he asks if he can tell Louis. Johannah says “I’d rather it be me to tell him.” Niall says “okay.” Niall doesn’t like the idea of lying or hiding things from his alpha, at all. 

Niall goes back to Harry’s room, cuddling with Harry. Niall starts biting his lips, as he’s watching Louis drink tea to wake up. Niall feels guilty instantly, there’s no way he can keep such a big secret from his alpha. Niall starts to push his finger nails into his palm, as punishment for even considering keeping such a big life altering secret from his alpha. Louis pulls him aside, making him stop punishing himself and asks what’s wrong. Niall winces, refusing to tell his alpha what is wrong. Louis says “you can go back to the palace, if you’d all like.” Niall says “what for?” Louis says “I think my mother is planning some kind of group date.” Niall moans at that and tells him that he doesn’t want to. 

Johannah’s pov: 

Johannah had Nancy create a dating sheet, after finding out about the pregnancies, in a way to help them get better organized, with her son for the future. She was planning on taking a lot of contestants shopping for baby gear today, but with Harry here in the hospital, she’s very limited on the number of contestants back at the palace, which could be a good or bad thing. 

Johannah waits for her son to start feeding his infants. Johannah says “hi.” Louis says “hey mum, thanks for staying so much.” Johannah grins and says “no problem, anything you want to discuss at all?” Louis says “yes, I’m a bit worried about contestants and medicine. I just want to make sure everyone here or back at the palace, isn’t on any medications. See Zayn needs albuterol, don’t worry, I’ve spoken to him and figured out a solution. Edward mentioned something about Annabelle’s provider, but I don’t remember the exact details. I’ve been meaning to speak to her about it, but it’s just escaped my mind.” Johannah says “that’s quite alright.” Louis says “anyways, you don’t have to worry about anyone here, I’d prefer that Edward, Logan, Andrew or myself ask them all the questions I’d like answers to.” Johannah says “and what are those questions?” 

Louis says “I guess history of asthma, if they’ve needed albuterol in the past, or if they need or are currently taking albuterol.” Johannah says “alright, I will ask all of that. I think I’ll separate the needing or currently taking albuterol.” Louis says “that sounds great, thanks mum.” Johannah says “no problem and you’ll handle everyone here.” Louis says “yes, I wouldn’t want you to frighten anyone.” Johannah says “sweetheart, I don’t think I’d ever frighten anyone, I can be gentle.” Louis says “I know that mum, I just am quite protective of them all.” Johannah smirks at that and says “even the boys you’ve barely spent time with?” Louis says “look mum, they stayed here, because of me, Edward, Andrew or Logan. Because they felt better being with us here, than back at the palace. I’m not going to force any contestant ever, to open up to me, especially about medical equipment anxiety. Those are their secrets, to tell people when they are ready. They may never be ready either, and that’s alright with me, I just care that they feel safe, with one of us or all of us.” Johannah smiles at that and says “okay.” 

Johannah says “I thought of taking a bunch of people on a group date to the baby store.” Louis snickers at that and says “to get?” Johannah says “to get baby supplies for you.” Louis says “oh mum, that’s really sweet of you, but I was kind of hoping to do that with someone, as a one on one date, just us.” Johannah says “oh really?” Louis says “yeah, really, that way we can relax, and I can make sure it’s someone who’s already okay with the number I have.” Johannah smirks at him and says “oh really?” Louis smirks back and says “really, plus I’d kind of like to test the outfits, to see what’s the easiest, for the medical equipment we’ll have to deal with.” Johannah says “shit, I didn’t even think of that.” Louis says “that’s alright mum, only reason I’m thinking of it, is because I had to order the equipment for at home this weekend. Don’t worry, security already knows not to open it, nor let anyone open it.” Johannah thanks him, and agrees to make sure it doesn’t get opened. Johannah says “okay, I will make sure that they don’t get opened. Can I do anything for you?” Louis says “not really mum, I’m still figuring out what else I need. I don’t even know what sizes the kids will be, by the time they’re ready to be discharged. I’m not sure if I should be prepared for it to be snowing, or what I should prepare for. I don’t even know if winter coats for newborns and preemies would still be available.” Johannah says “but that’s why I should go today, I’m sure they have them, and we don’t know when Harry will be discharged.” Louis says “fine, but if you take Cassandra, please don’t let her go too overboard, if you see her picking out things that are a little too close to reality, just even out the boys to whatever amount of things she grabs for the girls. Also it would be great if you just brought everything to me after the shopping trip, and I’ll leave them in return or keep piles for us to figure out what to do with later.” Johannah says “alright, what do you for sure want?” Louis says “the patterned blankets, I prefer that you just do it yourself, without any contestants picking out the patterned blankets.” Johannah grins at that and says “okay.” Louis thanks her. 

Johannah goes into the room that Cassandra is in and says “Cassandra?” Cassandra looks up, grins and says “yeah?” Johannah smiles and says “I know you didn’t get to do the whole picking out baby gear, neither of us got to enjoy that by ourselves, but I thought of taking a group to a baby store, want to come?” Cassandra gasps at that, squeals and says “yes.” Cassandra grins wide, leaving the room with Johannah. She asks everyone else. Jacqueline and Juliette want to go too, so Johannah agrees, letting them tag along. Juliette says “but we technically already went on the first baby trip, so we really shouldn’t go again.” Jacqueline says “that’s true, good point.” They both stay behind. Cassandra goes to see Louis and Harry, in Harry’s room, before they leave. 

Cassandra’s pov: 

Cassandra is nervous, she’d love to go baby shopping, but she’s afraid of how people will react to what she picks out. Louis smiles at her, hugs her and says “go have fun, go pick out meaningful stuff, that only we’ll understand, okay?” Cassandra grins at that, giggles and says “I’m getting anything princess I can find.” Louis laughs, giggles at that and says “sounds good.” 

Cassandra is also nervous about going into a head space, she’d prefer Edward goes with her. Louis pulls her into the hallway and says “mum?” Johannah says “yes?” Louis says “keep an eye on her please, make sure she doesn’t head space. I won’t be able to send Edward because I need him here.” His mother smiles and says “that’s fine, do you have the list?” Louis gives her his list of what he needs. His mother transfers the list to her phone, that way no one can peak at it. 

Matthew’s pov: 

The next morning, he is woken up by maids before 8:00 am, because the queen is requesting an early group date. Matthew groans, someone is going to be wasting time at the hospital doing nothing today. Matthew thanks the maids, gets up and gets dressed, before going downstairs to eat breakfast. Matthew just farts out in the open, announcing it to the camera crews when he’s farted. Everyone just laughs at him, and they all look just as exhausted. The girls quickly leave to finish their make up, while the camera crews set up. 

Stacey arrives after the breakfast drop off with Cassandra, who’s grinning with a I know what the date is look on her face. The queen smirks and leaves them alone for a bit. Cassandra looks way more well rested than she’s been here at the palace. Cassandra sits down, smirks and says “ready for the date?” Matthew scoffs, and says “not really, I’m not looking forward to this at all.” Cassandra says “oh, I am, I didn’t get to officially do this, which is why the queen asked if I wanted to tag along.” Cassandra smirks. Matthew says “oh no.” Cassandra laughs, giggles and says “oh yes.” Matthew groans and says “don’t tell me we’re going to a birthing class.” Cassandra laughs hysterically this time, giggles and says “we’re not, trust me.” Matthew says “if you’re lying, I will be very disappointed.” Cassandra swears, nothing crazy. 

Eleanor joins them, smirking wickedly. Johannah has everyone gather in the grand hallway and does a head count. Johannah says “oh, I was hoping to have more of you, guess I forgot how many were truly at the hospital.” They all giggle at that. Johannah says “let me call my son, have him send me four people, to meet us outside.” They all agree with that. Johannah says “I mean 9 of you is plenty, I was just hoping for a few more.”

Matthew, Alanna, Cassandra, Deanna, Desiree, Eleanor, Pamela, Tracey, Vicky and the queen leave the palace, in one big bus. They seriously stop at the hospital, with Johannah calling Prince William. Johannah says “hi darling, we’re outside of the hospital. My group date isn’t quite as large as I’d like it to be, can you send four people to me?” Johannah grins and says “thank you William.” 

Patrick, Randall, Christopher and Johnathan don’t look too thrilled to be joining them. Johannah thanks them for joining them. Christopher says “yeah, well we were begged by Edward. You have to call Prince William when you drop us back off, and wait for Edward to come out here to get us.” Johannah says “wait, seriously?” Christopher shrugs and says “I don’t know what’s going on your majesty, I’m just going along with it at this point, even though that’s not really my style.” Matthew snorts at that and says “literally not.” Christopher flips him off instantly, without even looking to see where he’s seated. 

Cassandra says “oh, I’m so excited, you all better take this seriously.” Patrick says “yes ma’am, Lady Cassandra, I will take this very seriously, just for you.” Cassandra grins and thanks Patrick. 

Their destination is a baby store. Johannah says “as you can see we’re at a baby store.” They all nod their heads. Johannah grins and says “so William's tasked us with purchasing some baby basics, that he hasn't been able to get yet.” They all gasp and grin. Johannah says “I will reveal exactly what we're looking at, when we get to the store. Now I need a couple of volunteers, at the store. I will tell you your jobs once we get there.” They all grin. 

Inside, Matthew, Cassandra and Christopher quickly grab carts, while Johannah just smirks at them. Johannah smirks and says “my volunteers have chosen themselves! Excellent.” The three of them gulp. Johannah says “William needs outfits for newborn babies, blankets and bedding. Everyone can each pick out one outfit each. We're going to head to outfits first. Matthew, Cassandra and Christopher have the carts. The three of you have also volunteered to pick out one outfit that's the size of newborn, and preemie.” Matthew is surprised. Johannah leads them to the clothing section and lets them all go wild. 

Johannah takes Cassandra and Matthew over to the basic onesie outfits. Cassandra gasps and goes crazy picking out onesies that button up in every color, in preemie, as well as newborn. Christopher joins them, and helps Cassandra, who’s just throwing colors into the cart, squealing at how adorable it all is. Christopher snickers and says “you really didn’t get to do this.” Cassandra says “no, oh my god, I did not, is it that obvious?” Christopher says “kind of.” Matthew peaks at their messy cart. Christopher works on sorting and organizing by color groups, for the outfits, getting a second one of each color. Matthew says “isn’t that a bit excessive?” Christopher says “dude, we don’t know the number he’s having, I’d rather be excessive, than under excessive, you know what I mean?” Matthew says “good point.” Christopher says “there’s a solid button onesie, on that rack, where Randall, Patrick and Johnathan are.” 

The queen says “oh, thank you, is there anymore zipper ones?” Christopher says “Eleanor’s rack.” The queen grins, going that way to pick out more zipper ones. Matthew says “you’re quick.” Christopher says “thank you.” Cassandra says “we’re picking out the best ones.” Matthew says “and how do you know that?” Cassandra smirks and says “I saw the official list, from William at the hospital of what he wanted. We’re getting the right ones, I asked him what he wanted.” Matthew smirks at that and says “you’re brilliant.” Cassandra beams and says “thank you.” Christopher snickers and says “I don’t think she’s lying.”

Cassandra stops, squeals and says “look at the jackets, oh how cute.” Cassandra gasps, smirks and says “we’ll need to get these, it’s almost winter time.” Matthew says “fuck.” Cassandra says “we’ll have to get these in preemie, newborn, one month and two months, while they have the sizes. Possibly up to three and four months.” Matthew says “fuck, because winter is December, January, into February.” Cassandra says “exactly and babies grow pretty fast.” Cassandra seems very happy with this baby shopping trip. Matthew and Christopher work on getting everything she wants, as well as organizing the carts. Christopher is smart to pick out two of each color, in the specific sizes. Matthew double checks that they have everything. Randall says “this is fun, what else do we need?” Cassandra says “I’m looking for anything that says princess!! Or prince, doesn’t matter, but we must find at least one thing with princess on it.” 

Randall says “what about daddy’s princess?!” Cassandra squeals and says “yes, that’s perfect.” Cassandra picks out like 4 princess outfits, in both sizes, putting them into the cart, with a smirk on her face. The queen has a fit, about her princess outfits, claiming that it’s already going to be obvious enough, they don’t need a shirt showing that they’re a princess too. Cassandra pouts at that and says “pretty please?” The queen shuts her idea down. Cassandra becomes a pouting person, after that, not even helping them pick out anymore outfits or jackets. Randall takes over pushing the third cart, since Cassandra’s in a sulking mood. 

The fleece jackets come in many different colors. Red, orange, bright yellow, light green, dark green, light blue, teal, a dark teal, purple, light purple, light pink, hot pink, royal blue, Navy blue, light grey, dark grey, and black. The queen takes a picture of all of the colors and sends the picture to Prince William. He responds by calling her. The queen smirks, greeting Prince William, telling him she’s putting him on speaker and she puts him on speaker. Prince William says “black, no, that’s going to get too hot.” Matthew quickly picks up the blacks, to put back, giving them to Johnathan. Johnathan grins, thanks him and works on putting them back. Is that a lime green?” Matthew says “yes.” Prince William gets someone. She asks what the colors are. Matthew tells her all of the colors that the store has. She says “dark, will get very hot, you’ll want to avoid dark. Black will get extremely hot, that is one color I recommend avoiding completely.” William thanks her. She says “if you want to stick with your plan of fooling everyone with the number, then you’ll have to stick to a specific theme, across all of the outfits, that way no one suspects a thing.” William squeals at her and says “hush it Savannah, just because you know the number, doesn’t mean you need to expose me, we are on speaker.” Savannah says “shit, didn’t know that, you should’ve led with that.” William says “it’s okay, I don’t think it’s that big of a secret anymore, I think everyone suspects that I’m clowning them.” 

Cassandra says “can’t you just pick out the colors you want over the phone?” William says “fine, switch us to a video call please.” They switch to a video call, with Matthew operating the video call, so that William can search through the jackets. He hums, making notes on his end. 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis works on figuring out the jacket colors. 

Savannah helps, writing out her own idea. Two different shades of teal, two shades of blue, two shades of pink, two shades of purple, plus light grey is an option, as well as dark green. Mason-Royal blue, Preemie; Joey-Aqua teal, Preemie; Nathan-Dark teal, Preemie; Salvatore-Royal blue-Preemie; Kyle-Renee, Preemie, light pink; Elizabeth, hot pink, Preemie; Alexis, -Light purple, Preemie; Hope, Light purple-New born; Olivia, Light blue-New born; Faith, Teal, New born; Paige, Purple, New born; and Melanie-Hot pink, Preemie. 

Savannah works on her idea. Savannah finishes it and shows it to him. Color 1: Light pink, Color 2: hot pink, Color 3: Light purple; Color 4: purple; Color 5: light blue; Color 6: Royal blue; Color 7: Dark teal; Color 8:Light teal; Color 9: light grey; Color 10:green (dark); Color 11: Pink #2; Color 12: Purple #2.

Color 1: Light pink, Alexis, Preemie; Color 2: hot pink, Melanie, Preemie; Color 3: Light purple, Olivia, Newborn; Color 4: purple, Hope, Newborn; Color 5: light blue-Faith, Newborn; Color 6: Royal blue, Salvatore, Preemie; Color 7: Dark teal, Joey, Preemie ; Color 8:Light teal, Kyle-Renee, Preemie; Color 9: light blue #2, Mason, Preemie; Color 10:green (dark) or Royal blue #2, Nathan, Preemie; Color 11: Pink #2, Elizabeth, Preemie; and Color 12: Purple #2, Paige, Newborn. 

Louis says “as long as you get two of each size, I’d say get all the pinks and purples.” Matthew says “okay.” Louis says “for sure the light blue and the royal blue, not the navy.” Matthew takes out the navy quickly. Louis says “no red, orange, yellow, or lime green, for sure.” Matthew takes those out quickly. Louis says “save the rest of the colors for now, have you picked out blankets yet?” Matthew says “no, not yet, why?” Louis says “I’ll figure out the jackets another time, but those are the ones that I definitely like, still left.” Matthew says “okay, great.” Louis thanks them and hangs up. 

Matthew’s pov: 

Cassandra throws in a lot more pink, purples, and the two main blue colors. She weirdly counts them in pairs of Preemie and newborn. Cassandra grins, getting eight pink and purple, combos, smirking wickedly at the queen’s back, before letting Christopher reorganize, what she disorganized. She grabbed six sets of blue combos. Matthew sighs, omegas should most definitely be allowed to go baby shopping, while they’re pregnant, or after they’ve had the babies, Cassandra has been so deprived that she’s going nuts. The queen peaks at what she’s done and says “oi, don’t uneven with pink and blue.” The queen adds two more sets of blue combos. Cassandra scoffs and says “might as well add in more purples.” 

The queen says “we have 8 sets of pink, 8 sets of blue, I don’t think we need anymore.” Cassandra just smirks, getting 8 sets of purple anyways, just to piss off the queen, she’s got a gleam in her eyes too. The queen has a fit, that she’s made it seem like her son knows he’s having more girls than boys, when they don’t know yet. Cassandra grins wide at that, smirks and says “okay.” Cassandra wiggles her eyebrows, looking though the jackets again. Cassandra giggles hysterically, as she magically pulls out a third shade of pink, and purple, throwing them into the cart, 8 different sets, then adding all of the teal colors, as well as this ocean blue. Cassandra smirks and says “hide this from the queen.” Matthew says “yes Ma’am.” 

Cassandra smirks and says “I’m getting princess things!! No one is stopping me.” Johannah says “William cannot stop me from getting Christmas outfits, for my grand baby.” They giggle and agree, with both of them.

Johannah takes them over to the blanket section, then has them both pick out twelve blankets each for girls and boys. Matthew groans, this is going to be so difficult. Christopher offers to help him with the blankets for the boys, since Cassandra is on a princess kick for the girls, plus getting solid colors in very girly colors. Cassandra squeals, throwing all three different princess blankets, into Matthew’s cart with the clothes. Matthew sighs. Johnathan appears with another cart, with Randall behind him with a fifth or sixth cart, Matthew isn’t sure, he’s lost count at this point. Matthew is able to transfer the blankets, into the two carts, sorting boy and girl. Cassandra squeals, thanks them and takes the cart with the girls blankets, throwing in like 13 princess blankets, with a smirk on her face. 

Johannah's pov:

Johannah returns to the others by the clothing and once they are done, she takes them over to the blankets. Johannah informs all of them that they can each pick out one patterned blanket. Matthew quickly picks out a monkey blanket, before putting it in the cart. Cassandra throws in the princess blankets she found while grinning wide. Matthew giggles and informs her that she originally had picked 13 different ones, but she’s only keeping three. Johannah has all of them stay right there, while she takes Alanna, Sophia, Eleanor, Deanna and Desiree with her, since they finish quickly, and she already assigned Matthew a major task on her son’s list. 

Johannah gets a few more carts and throws in hats that match the colors of the coats they grabbed. Mittens that match all of the onesies she picked out with Matthew, and then pacifiers as well as clips to attach to clothes. That just so happen to also match the other solid onesies that Cassandra picked out.

Johannah has the group pick out bedding for cribs and lets them get anyone. The girls mainly focus on the blue, pink, purple, red, and green kind of theme that they’ve been going on. Johannah adds light grey to the mix, incase her son wants all gender-neutral crib bedding, since he’s got 12 infants. 

Johannah smiles and tells them to go back to the group by the blankets. Johannah picks out the light pink, the light purple, the light blue, and gets double of every color, with plans to return whatever isn't going to work out. Johannah returns to the blanket section. Cassandra and Matthew are done. Johannah counts the number and has Matthew get 2 more blues, then has Cassandra get 4 more pink and purple. They both put everything into the cart. Johannah and Cassandra get more outfits that have little sayings, like daddy's little lad, daddy's princess, daddy's little girl, daddy's angel, grandma’s pumpkin. 

Johannah counts the blankets that are patterned and grabs two more plain patterned that don't have the word princess on them. Johannah grabs clips for all of the mittens, plus thicker mittens that match the coats with clips. Johannah sighs and says “I think that's everything that we'll need.” Johannah gasps and says “I forgot bottles, and diapers.” They all giggle. Johannah has Pamela and Alana grab two more carts, then meet her in the bottle isle. They go off to the front of the store quickly and meet Johannah in the bottle section. Johannah talks to William and he suggests a basic start of twelve in preemies and newborns. Johannah grabs the only preemie bottles they have and gets six sets of each. Johannah grabs twelve sets for newborns and throws in even more bottles that she's used before with the younger twins that worked really well. Johannah sighs and then picks out two packages of preemie as well as newborn diapers. Johannah grabs a couple of diaper pails. Johannah says “and that should be plenty.” The girls agree. 

Matthew’s pov: 

Matthew groans at Johannah and Cassandra going so nuts getting their own outfit agendas done. Matthew moans, these two really should’ve just come by themselves. Matthew mutters it out loud to Eleanor, who just cracks up, agreeing that this should’ve just been a queen and Cassandra trip, since they’re both on their own missions.

They both are finally done, after what seems like forever. Then the queen throws even more into two more carts. Matthew peaks up to the registers. Eleanor whispers “they look horrified.” Matthew says “I would be too, oh my gosh, look at how much stuff we have.” Eleanor says “watch, Prince William won’t want more than half of this crap.” Eleanor points to the mess of outfits picked out by Cassandra alone, followed by the mess of jackets, then the mess of blankets that Cassandra picked out. Matthew at least tried to pick out more neutral colors, that would work for a boy or girl. 

Check out takes forever, with the store workers teaming up to check everything out at one register. They leave everything on the hangers, per Johannah's request. The outfits get put into like twelve bags. The blankets get put into six large bags. The bedding is put into two large bags with more blankets. The bottles that are individual get put into one bag. They're finally able to go more quickly since the rest of the stuff is multiple of the same thing. The other workers start getting the bags that are packed up into carts. The bottles in boxes are put into three regular bags. The mittens and hats are put into one large bag with all of the mitten clips. The pacifiers and their clips get put into a regular bag. The diapers get put into two large bags. The big diaper pails get left out of bags and put into the one cart while Johannah pays. Cassandra's stunned at the total. Johannah jokes that this is only the beginning and wait until William finds out about the swaddle outfits. Everyone laughs. A couple of the girls that work there look like they're not ready for the prince to shop for his child on his own.

They all get out to the van and the problem is that they have no other van. Thank god, Alberto is here, with two more vans, with Preston. They both are snickering hysterically. Alberto says “your majesty, thank goodness William called to say you were having fun at a baby store.” The queen gives them a look of not another word, and they shut up their teasing tones, packing everything up into the vans, with Matthew, Christopher and Johnathan’s help. Preston says “anything that you think the prince needs to see right away, put in this van. Christopher, Johnathan, Randall, Patrick and Cassandra, if you want to go back to the hospital, we can go there first.” Randall snickers and says “I want to see how we’re going to sort this mess at the palace first.” Matthew says “Prince William wanted to compare the solid blankets as well as the jackets, we forgot to call him back at the store.” Preston says “maybe you can do that at the palace, infants in the winter, especially when it snows, need blankets to cover up their car seats.” 

Matthew says “oh, alright.” They go back to the palace first, with Randall, Patrick, Christopher and Cassandra still wanting to go back to the hospital later, after they sort everything. 

Cassandra smirks wide, at her princess findings getting shown off to the cameras by Eleanor. Cassandra brags about picking out the best ones. Johannah says “I picked out the best ones, button ones are such a pain in the butt, in my opinion.” Cassandra scoffs and says “button is going to be better.” Cassandra sticks her tongue out. 

Johannah is exhausted and goes to rest upstairs. Stacey has a clip board, taking them into the ball room, to organize everything. They have all of the tables marked with cards, and Stacey says “you guys can organize however you’d like, I just have a clip board to write down how much we have of everything.” They have tables labeled 1 to 12, then 20, 30 and 40. Mathew says “why the numbers?” Stacey says “oh, those were just the easiest ones to grab, from storage.”

Niall, Annabelle and Liam join them, to help sort everything. Niall’s shocked and stunned at how much they bought. Niall cracks up laughing hysterically. Niall says “oh my god, I love this so much.” Annabelle and Niall work on sorting blankets into piles. Randall has a fit, that she’s mixing their blankets for the boys, with the ones for the girls. Annabelle says “I’m just sorting them into ones with words and animals, then patterns, then solid piles. I can do animals and words separately, but I’d rather do them together, since the solid blankets will need multiple piles.” Randall says “oh, that make sense.” Annabelle snickers at him and says “maybe you can help Liam.” Cassandra growls, and takes over the jacket sorting herself, since Liam isn’t doing it properly in her opinion. Randall says “I’ll go do crib bedding, that looks easy enough.” 

Alanna says “I vote pacifiers and bottles, stay in their packaging.” They all agree with that. Eleanor says “okay, the onesies are on two tables, buttons are one, zip the other. Rest of the outfits are on one table, then the ones with words are on one table too.” Alanna says “we’ve got this, if you guys want to go back to the hospital now.” Matthew says “I think we should facetime William, to settle the blankets and jackets now.” Alanna says “true, that’s a good point.” 

They finish the sorting finally and then everyone eats lunch together. Stacey leaves to take lunch to everyone at the hospital. 

There's 12 pink(4), purple(4), teal (1), light blue(1) and light purple (2) blankets for girls. Then 12 blue (4), light grey, navy(2), green, red, light blue (2) and teal for boys. The queen discounted his light green, yellow, black and dark grey picks, hence why he needed more blues. Johannah writes down what colors they have and the exact number of each color. Johannah sorts them by colors with the most to least. Single colors are dark green, red and light grey, all in a pile. Two blankets is teal, navy and light purple. 3 blankets is light blue. 4 blankets is dark purple, light pink and a royal blue. 

They get to speak to William, with help from Stacey, on skype. William is sitting with Harry, smiles and says “hello everyone, good afternoon.” Eleanor says “good afternoon Prince William!! Hello Harry.” Harry grins and says “hi everyone.” Annabelle shows William the bedding colors. William chooses to get rid of red, grey and green bedding. William then has to go. This is confirming his six theory, that there’s six babies and they just have enough for the first floor, or the second floor for napping. What’s throwing him is the 12 tall swings, why not get 18 tall swings, with one on each floor? Also the tall swings, would make the most sense on the main floor, since there’s not a lot of carpeted areas. He also wonders why they didn’t just get portable cribs, instead. Also they should’ve just gotten 18 cribs, with one on each floor. Dan stuns him though, because he brings portable cribs to the house, with help, since they have no room left at the smaller house, with more delivers arriving Monday or Tuesday. Johannah helps bring in what they’ve had hiding. 12 sets of portable cribs with only one baby seat, and 6 sets of portable cribs with double the amount of baby seats. Plus 6 portable cribs without baby seats, that have the capacity for the baby seats to be shared in them. Johannah says “what’s left at the smaller house?” Dan says “the portable swings, and the bouncers, figured I’d drop some of them off to him, at the hospital, just incase of an emergency situation happening.” Johannah snickers and says “good point, never know how fussy a new born is going to be.” 

Dan says “do you know where he is?” Christopher says “we do, we’ll be heading back to him, not now though.” Dan gives Johnathan two swings and two bouncers, to take to the hospital. Johnathan thanks him, keeping the bouncers and swings with him. 

Once the royal family leaves the grand hallway, they try to contact William again. William ends up contacting them, Matthew shows William all of the solid blankets. William sighs and says “there’s no really good solid color, to cover the car seats with. I thought of having one color in a solid blanket, assigned just for that.” Matthew says “I took pictures of the blankets the store had.” Matthew shows the pictures and says “they had blankets in all of these colors, that you liked.” William thanks him and says “oh my goodness, I probably should’ve just had you all keep me on the phone earlier, to solve this mess then.” Harry giggles, clearly William has returned to him now. Harry peaks his head in, lying his head on the prince’s shoulder and says “what’s going on at the palace?” William explains what happened. Harry’s jaw is dropped wide open at the colors they picked out of solid blankets. Harry says “I mean the pinks, purples and blues, they’re nice, but yellow is kind of an eye sore, in my opinion.” Matthew snickers at that and says “yeah, it is, I see that now.” Harry says “did you guys get burping cloths?” 

Matthew’s head snaps up at that and says “no.” Harry says “well spit up, is a thing, burping a baby is a thing. You’ll need to get burping cloths, preferably in colors no one cares about, because it’ll get very stained.” William says “white could be bleached, but even that’s not perfect.” Matthew says “what’s a burp cloth look like?” William groans, leaving to get one. William returns, holding up a burp cloth that looks like it’s from the hospital. William says “this is a hospital one, see how even they can’t get the stains out sometimes?” Matthew says “okay, yeah, I see that.” William smirks, showing a used one. 

Matthew says “EW!!! I can’t believe you’re touching nasties from an infant.” William laughs hysterically and says “you didn’t know about babies having spit up, did you?” Matthew admits that he didn’t. William says “yeah, bibs would be good too, you don’t even want to know the messes that can be made by infants, during feeding.” Harry giggles at that. Matthew makes a list of what they’re missing still. William suggests doing the jackets that Cassandra picked out, nixing every other jacket idea. Matthew’s stunned, and just keeps the pinks, purples as well as all the shades of blue that Cassandra picked out, in each size, putting the rest in a bag to return. Cassandra says “your mother didn’t think I went even enough, so I had to get four sets of 8 more blues, in different shades. So this set is the royal blue, with the light blue, then this other set is this beautiful ocean blue with the aqua teal.” Cassandra grins, showing off her set choices. William laughs and says “thank you Cassandra, that’s a lot of colors.” Cassandra folds her arms, huffs, pouts and says “did you know there were blankets that matched all of my jacket choices, as well as clothing choices?” William says “oh really?” Cassandra says “yes, but your mother vetoed my blanket pickings.” Matthew says “she picked out 13 princess blankets!!” Cassandra grins at that and says “yeah I did.” William just laughs hysterically at that and says “that’s epic, could just cover up the ness with a matching fabric, so it’s prince and princess!!” Cassandra grins wider and says “we think a like.” William snickers at that and says “I know love.” 

Cassandra got matching hats and winter mittens, to match the jackets she picked out, so Matthew keeps those ones, putting the rest back in bags to return. Stacey helps with the blankets, since William only wants the colors that he approved. They have to get rid of the lime green, the yellow, the red, the black and the grey, that must’ve been thrown in by one of the girls. They have to get rid of the dark green, and the light grey as well, that were picked out by him. Matthew goes through all of the blankets with prints and animals, with other designs first. Nothing is truly what Prince William was hopping for, so Stacey plans to return all of them. The true patterned ones, that Abigail sorted through, are what he was hoping for. Stacey promises to finish looking at the patterns at the store, and they will face time him. William thanks them and ends the call. 

Matthew ends up helping Stacey return a bunch of things. Stacey packs up all of the outfits that Johannah as well as Cassandra picked out, saying that she’ll bring two up to his area, before they go to the store. William thanks her, then hangs up. Johannah returns from resting, Stacey lets her know what they’re doing and Johannah suggests bringing some of everything for her son to see. She also volunteers to help them return, since she put it on her card. Stacey agrees with that. Johannah says “also, I’ll go up and talk to my son about any specifics that he wants.” Stacey snickers and says “sounds great.” Johannah packs up all of the bedding as well and says “I’ll have him chose the colors while we’re there, that way we can make the returns all at once.” Johannah even gets the outfits that everyone picked out, including the print ones, so that they can return what’s not needed.

Matthew, Johannah, and Stacey leave with Liam, Niall, Cassandra, Annabelle, Christopher, Johnathan, Patrick and Randall. They seriously have to wait for Edward to come down, while Stacey as well as the queen go upstairs. Logan comes out to meet them, smiling with Edward too. Cassandra tells them all about their adventure at the baby store, plus how she did the bestest job out of everyone picking out outfits. They listen to Cassandra, as they go back inside the building. Matthew sighs, and says “finally, peace and quite.” Alberto laughs at that and says “you don’t like chaos, hun?” Matthew says “I mean I don’t mind it, it’s just been a lot, here.” Alberto says “home sick yet?” Matthew says “yeah, a little bit, just missing my mates back home.” Alberto says “I believe it.” Matthew says “what’s life like on a regular basis with the royal family?” Alberto says “usually pretty calm, things are only chaotic when there’s a scandal going on, or the press is hoping to figure something out. Even when the Prince leaves without telling anyone, usually someone knows where he is.” Matthew says “oh, wow. I thought no one knows.” Alberto snorts and says “we don’t tell the king or queen, don’t want them to freak out too badly. We don’t tell the press, that way they don’t harass William.” 

Matthew says “is this a normal calm at the palace?” Alberto snorts and says “this is a once in your life time kind of chaos. Two if you started on security young. Paul started on security pretty young, he witnessed the last selection actually, before they got canceled by Johannah’s mum.” Matthew says “canceled?!” Alberto says “became a bit of a situation, according to Paul. Wasn’t worth the damage to the royal image either.” Matthew says “that’s crazy, so a selection group crazier than ours?” Alberto says “I guess so, possibly. Paul only said that an alpha contestant, had broken camera equipment, microphone equipment, and production just took his anger, to portray him as a bad person.” Matthew says “they should’ve made him pay for everything.” Alberto says “wasn’t my place to decide, I wasn’t around back then, you’d have to ask Paul about it.” Paul shockingly joins them, saying he’s joining them to get coffee. Alberto says “how was last night?” Paul says “brutal.” Alberto says “really?” Paul says “yep, I thought I was going to have to bust into Harry’s room, to save him from a strange doctor, but someone who I haven’t seen in forever, stopped me.” Alberto says “oh?” Paul says “he was in the last ever selection, as a contestant.” Alberto says “was he the alpha guy?” Paul sighs and says “no, he wasn’t the one that broke camera equipment.” Alberto says “who then?” The queen joins them, with Stacey. Paul says “don’t ask.” Alberto says “I won’t.” Johannah says “I’m fine, stop over worrying, Paul.” Paul snorts and says “can’t help it.” Johannah says “I’ll be fine, eventually.” 

Paul hums at that. Stacey says “you’re right your majesty, you’ll be fine, eventually.” Johannah smiles and says “thank you Stacey.” Stacey smiles and says “of course.” Matthew wonders what’s going on. Matthew goes onto the ghost of tumblr’s thing, and finds the ghosts twitter account. The clowns will never find me, with it’s name as a smirking emoji. Matthew DMS the ghost, asking who they are and who told the ghost where he farts. The ghost responds I saw you with my own eyes!! You were farting, in my ballroom, while I was in the middle of a waltz!! 

Stacey smirks and says “Cassandra picked right.” Matthew says “holy shit, she wasn’t lying when she said that she asked him.” Stacey also has a list in her hands, on paper. It has more onesies, solid blankets for out side of car seats (SAME COLORS FOR ALL KIDS); Patterned blankets (12, no more, no less, chosen by me); it has a specific formula written down, with the information about the formula packaging. Matthew’s surprised, that a formula has already been chosen, for his children, when they’re not even here yet. 

Matthew shrugs, he’s not going to question it, whatever he’s not supposed to know, it’s none of his business. He’s beyond curious though, what security is talking about. Stacey says “he said to go ahead, return these, replace with more of this kind, any colors we want, as long as it’s this snap closure system. And he said that extra outfits anyone bought that’s not snap closure, we’ll need to return.” Matthew writes that down in his phone and they go to the store next. At the store, the clerks don’t look happy about them returning so much stuff, but they’re glad that they’ve narrowed things down. They put the stuff to put back in carts, so that workers can do it themselves. Johannah apologizes profusely and promises no more contestant purchases of items. They laugh at that, understanding now. Johannah says “my son will probably make all future purchases from now on.” They snicker, agreeing to that. 

Johannah says “I’m going to work on the formula task that I’ve been put on.” Matthew says “oh, that sounds like fun.” Johannah snickers. Matthew sticks with the queen, while Stacey works on getting bibs because it’s on the list. Stacey says “look at these, they’re fabric ones, figured that would work for bottle feeding.” Johannah says “oh, that’s perfect.” Stacey smirks, showing the color she picked out. Johannah laughs and snickers. Stacey says “within the color range he tends to not disapprove of.” Johannah says “true.” They go to the outfit area next. Stacey says “there’s like nothing else in preemie here.” JOhannah says “I know, it stinks, the Christmas outfits, there’s not enough Preemie.” Stacey says “let me see what other stores are in the area.” Stacey looks on her phone, to find baby stores. Stacey whispers “your majesty, there’s a preemie store we should most definitely check out.” Johannah agrees instantly with that. 

Johannah’s pov: 

Louis asked her to get at least two jackets, in each size, for each child, he’ll have them wash just a few at a time, same with the clothes. That way they’re not over doing it with jackets. He wants at least 8 blankets, per child, in the colors he prefers. 

Johannah says “let me check the solid rack for button ups really quickly.” Stacey says “good idea.” Johannah smirks, finding more teal, ocean blue, a middle purple, and a middle pink too. Johannah smirks, returning to the cart with her finds, adding them to the piles. Stacey says “oh, stick to the colors that haven’t failed us yet, great plan your majesty.” Johannah says “thank you.” 

Cassandra ends up joining them, with Edward. Cassandra says “I’m making sure you’re not picking out bad blanket colors.” Johannah giggles at Cassandra and says “oh really?” Cassandra grins, smirking and says “yes.” 

They quickly go over to the blankets this time. Edward says “holy cow, look at all those colors against the wall.” Johannah gasps and says “oh my goodness.” Cassandra snickers and says “should’ve just let me pick out the solid colors, this one went on a color kick.” Matthew says “I didn’t know we were supposed to be specific.” Cassandra smirks at Matthew and says “we were.” Johannah rolls her eyes, they have four shades of pink, purple, as well as blue. She only likes two of the teal, so those are the ones she picks out. Cassandra scoffs, grabbing the one very light teal, adding eight of that color to the pile too. Johannah says “we only need these ones.” Cassandra glares and says “need it.” Johannah gulps quickly, not wanting to argue with the mother of her grand babies right now. Matthew snickers hysterically at her. Johannah gives him a glare of shut up. Matthew shuts up quickly. 

Johannah doubles back to the outfits, getting ones in one and two month old, just incase they still have monitors when they are that size. She learned today from Savannah that they’ll have monitors on, for quite some time, until they’re completely stable off of oxygen, and not having any issues at night either. 

Johannah puts everything into the cart before going back to the blankets. Johannah looks over the pattern blankets, and facetimes her son. Johannah says “hi darling.” Harry grins and says “hi, he’s in the bathroom.” Harry smirks. 

Matthew’s pov: 

William says “I’m coming, I’m coming, oh my gosh, can’t even pee without being needed.” William pops into the frame, smiling and says “hello mother, how’s it going?” Johannah says “why did you send Cassandra to me?” William says “she insisted, I sent Edward with her, so that she’d take it easy. You can send them back.” Harry smirks and says “I demand Edward back, not the same here.” William snickers at that, so Cassandra and Edward leave at that, with Paddy. Paddy is just snickering, as they leave. William says “what did she insist on getting now?” Johannah says “a third teal.” Johannah shows her child the four shades of teal, then the two that she picked out. He says “oh, I like the two that you picked out, I vote just get the four blues, the four purples and the four pinks. It’s just blankets, really mother. I just am not sure how much we’d go through in a day, that’s all. So I thought it’d be best to do a lot then too little.” Johannnah says “I agree with that.” William says “besides, if we continue to let Cassandra get exact amounts, just because she knows the exact number, eventually the fans will figure it out and eventually the contestants will figure it out. Niall says that I clowned them with the cribs, smacked them right in the face, and he’s getting the biggest kick out of it, still.” 

Johannah says “so you want to keep them guessing still.” William says “exactly, if they speculate on the teals, just say it’s because babies need blankets to cover their car seats in the winter, and we’d rather have too many, than not enough.” Johannah says “got it.” 

Harry says “you love to tease your fans.” William says “I’m truly making everyone think that they’re clowns.” Johannah says “well, keeping up in the spirt of messing with everyone, I guess I should just get twelve of each color, no?” William says “that’s a bloody brilliant idea!!!” William hangs up, thanking them. 

She grabs five more light blue, six more light purple, 6 teals, four blue, four light pink, four more of the dark purple, and 6 more of the navy. She smirks and is completely proud of herself for finding over twelve different colors and getting 8 in each one. Johannah smirks and grabs four more of every color, so that they have twelve. Matthew snorts and says “we’ve completely taken all of their blankets.” Johannah is fine with that, she’s more into getting what her child is requesting than anything else. 

They seriously pick out twelve patterned blankets, no more, no less, without William’s input, based on what he liked that they already had. They end up with two diamond patterned blankets, one in green and blue, the other in pink and purple. White with color polka dots in pink, purple and blue. White with zig zag pattern in pink, purple, and blue too. Then a grey with different colored polka dots, then a grey with stripes in different colors, then a grey with pink as well as purple stripes, and the twelfth blanket color is grey with blue as well as green stripes. Matthew is just in disbelief, with the queen getting two of each, in the spirt of not knowing her sons exact plans, not getting a repeat of what they do have already. 

Back at the palace, the queen has all of the bedding washed, for the twelve cribs. Matthew is not sure how many children William is expecting at this point, but his guess is at least six. He’s guessing Cassandra is just going over board, with everything, incase there’s more than six babies. He doesn’t understand why she made things so lopsided, with her picking out of eight pinks, but only 6 blues. Luckily the queen made her fix her crazy mishap, because Matthew told her about it, but still, it was insane. Then she was trying to do the same with the blankets, not letting the queen just get 12 shades of blankets that are similar to the crib bedding colors, insisting that they needed one more blue. 

Matthew sighs, he’s going to be relieved when he leaves the selection, he’s not going to have to deal with any more of these crazy people. Matthew takes a rest, going on to twitter before dinner. Everyone has figured out that something is going down in an upcoming episode. Matthew checks the ghost of the palace tumblr. They posted so all of the contestants are just gone, do you know how quite the place is without them?! Finally, I can stalk the palace hallways!! MAWAH HAHA!! Matthew gulps at that, maybe the ghost is a palace staffer. They’d have to have insider access to everything. Matthew continues in their posts, finding out that the ghost posted THEY’ve returned…..you don’t even want to know, hopefully this gets shown on the telly. I bet this is too much, way too much. The ghost posted not to long ago, I was right, hehe!! You should listen to the ghost of the palace, and believe me without questioning me. JUST KIDDING, QUESTION EVERYTHING. It’s my RULE. 

Matthew anonymously asks the ghost if they can message privately, he has a question for a ghost, that only a ghost would know. The ghost responds yes, you can message me privately, or send it in an ask. Matthew does another anonymous question and writes has there ever been another selection? The ghost responds that’s an excellent question. That’s it, that’s the response. Matthew asks why there’s twelve cribs at the palace. Matthew reads through the other posts that he missed. The ghost keeps hinting damn, you still haven’t found it, I’m actually so disappointed in you guys. Matthew asks what haven’t we found?! Tell us ghost, you’re already so unbelievable as it is. You got lucky with the whole Matthew farting thing, anyone at the palace could’ve leaked that to you. I want proof it wasn’t just leaked to you. 

The ghost is clearly online and answered his crib ask. The ghost responds I don’t know darling, you think they talk about it around me?! It’s like they know I’m a ghost listening into their conversations!! The ghost chooses his next question after that. The ghost says it’s alright if you don’t believe me, I’m quite fine with that, I just hope to prove in the future that I can be trusted. We also have to be careful, we don’t need the palace suspecting a mole, when I’m just a ghost!! The ghosts posts a twitter screenshot of his conversation with Matthew, writing just a ghost, see?!

The ghost has posted should I share this woman’s story now or after the episode?! I kind of vote after the episode, darling, I want you to know I’ve read your story that you sent to me, but I don’t think anyone would believe either of us, until after it’s aired on the television. So, I will save the story for another time. I’m very sorry. Matthew posts anonymously you’re just a fraud!! The account responds maybe I am, but it doesn’t matter now. 

Matthew goes onto twitter. His whole time line is freaking out. Someone tweeted OH MY FUCKING GOD, what does the ghost mean?! I’m SCARED. People have tagged him, asking him for help. Matthew responds the ghost is a bunch of bullshitter, everyone in the whole palace knew about my farting habits, anyone could’ve leaked it to the ghost in a private message. I mean come on, it was too obvious, that someone told him during the episode, the second they mentioned a compilation after the commercial break. It must’ve been someone that knows information. People thank him. The ghost clearly posts again, on tumblr. The ghost says fine, I’m going to go to the directioners instead, at least they appreciate me!!! People freak out at that information, how dare the ghost threaten to leave them. 

Directioners is trending a few minutes later. They wonder who this ghost is. Prince of sass tweets out OKAY, SO THE GHOST is clearly trying to tell us something, I’ve DM’d as well as sent a question, asking for a hint. The ghosts posts on tumblr, I have another social media account, that I post information on. GOOD LUCK CLOWNS!!! They ask for more hints, they can’t just go blindly on social media. The ghost clearly is on twitter, seeing their reaction and posts on tumblr @the (blank). That’s all you’re getting, good luck darlings!! First 10 people to find me, get followed back. Exceptions: I will not follow you directioners!! I love your support, and love, but you’re not my clowns!!! Thank you.


	26. The queen's traumatic past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew reads books that invovle the queen's trauma. Niall sends his tumblr followers on a wild goose chase to find his twitter account. Louis isn't happy with his mother for trying to force Niall to keep such a big secret from him. Johannah struggles with her past, after encountering Ryan face to face for the first time, since before she had Louis. The rest of the quadruplets arrive!!! Savannah asks Louis if he's hiding anything on her. Louis asks everyone at the hospital questions, so that he can make sure everyone is properly taking any medications that they need. Louis learns Shawn is on suppressants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussions of the queen's past trauma. Also the queen refuses to eat quite a few times, I don't have it marked, but I'll do my best to find every reference to mark.

Chapter 26:

Matthew’s pov:

Matthew snickers, they’ll have to search the wake up time, to find the twitter. Matthew goes to find the library. Matthew finds this interesting book, written by this man named Michael. Matthew opens the book, it’s written by the former King, Johannah’s father. The book is called Johannah. Matthew smiles, reading the father describing his daughter growing up. That as the oldest of their children, she always struggled with younger children copying her. Mia, his wife, told her that it’s just a way of showing love, and she stopped complaining to them after that, started looking fondly at her siblings whenever they’d copy her. He wrote about how inseparable three of his daughters were. Matthew looks at the index and skips a head to the chapter on the three girls alone. Michael wrote that his daughters were so close, he for sure thought that the omegas would date together, and get married as a pack. Joanne and Clarissa, the other two in the quints, weren’t as close as the other girls. The roughest part of his life with the quintuplets, was after their sixteenth birthday. Legally the quintuplets had to have a joint selection, which wasn’t a problem, they had 4 contestants, in every single room designated for selections, on the second floor. 

They had over 80 contestants, with contestants in extra guest bedrooms on the second floor. They already have written a book about it, called The quints selection, books 1 through 3. Matthew quickly finds the books, in the library, taking all three down, to read in order. It’s written by Mia and Michael, their parents. Michael wrote the selection started off as chaos, trying to fit everyone into the palace, with our own family trying to live here for the whole time. 96 contestants, all competing for the love of the quintuplets. With that many contestants, it was impossible to find people, within the appropriate age range, that the girls didn’t already know. They were raised going to school, in the local districts, so when they chose contestants, the girls quickly started choosing their friends. What was the most difficult was separating people by alpha and omegas, to keep omegas safe during heats. Week three, we couldn’t control anything, you’ll understand soon enough though. 

They walk through what it was like, trying to get to know that many contestants, and how they were so grateful to have had their daughters choose so many people that they already recognize, so it wasn’t that hard. Mia writes in the royal family, it is legal to marry your sibling (multiples only), it’s also legal to have a pack. My best friend Lilly is a twin, her twin is my husband Michael. Michael is an alpha, Lilly is an omega. I’m using them as an alpha omega multiple example. Alpha and Omega multiples usually decide if they’d like to date separately or together. Most multiples would rather date separately. All omega multiples are more complicated, they’re all omegas, and usually they don’t decide to date separately. It’s very rare for omega multiples, to not be in a pack relationship. Lilly has quadruplet sons, they date together.

Michael writes our multiples, the quints, had decided to date separately before the selection and decided to continue with dating separately, when we were planning the selection. There was only one other multiple set, involving omegas and alphas in the competition. Claire and Phillip, a set of twins, Claire an omega, Phillip an alpha. 

Mia writes the selection started off easy, with the contestants being divided for Clarissa, and Joanne, right away, since they’d each chosen about 15 contestants, for themselves only. The rest were to be shared, with the three girls being allowed to make decisions together. The first two weeks were a blur, but week three is when we noticed something interesting. 

Michael’s turn again, he wrote Clarissa is an alpha, she is the only alpha in the quints, alpha’s are known to get jealous, especially with multiples, but Clarissa had never been jealous before. That was until week three, when she caught Samantha laughing hysterically, while cuddled into an alpha’s arms. Samantha is demisexual, we’ve already written about this many times, in other books. The selection was particularly hard on our daughter, as the second oldest, but also as one with a complicated sexual identity. Clarissa never had to worry about alphas with Samantha, because of this sexuality, since no alpha had made that much of an effort like she’s made all her life, to have a bond with Samantha as strong as they do. That was until Ryan, an alpha, that was actually chosen by Clarissa and Joanne, together, who they fought over for like 2 whole days, of who would get him by themselves. I had to step in, and suggest that he be shared by the quints, thinking that maybe he was the answer to our problem with the quints. 

Matthew whispers “oh my god.” Mia writes having to explain to people in parliament, that week, that Clarissa hadn’t lost her mind, she was just an extremely jealous alpha, was the first of many night mare situations during this selection. Little did we know, that Parliament was the least of our problems, that our combined enemy, that didn’t have our countries best interest in mind, was production. They had a television show to run, they didn’t care about anything. Clarissa became painted as an alpha, that’s a control freak, to everyone. Ruining her reputation, and making the quints sob for hours at a time, after they’d watched the episodes together, because they’d known what was being shown wasn’t the truth. Week number 6, things had started changing, after the cameras had left. Clarissa and the alpha she had been more jealous of than Ryan, were getting along. Michael, the alpha in the selection, had gotten the quints to see what their future could be like. Had gotten Clarissa to see that she wasn’t alone, in her struggle to try to be the sole alpha to her sisters. That it was okay that Clarissa didn’t know how to unite her sisters, as the second youngest. The three oldest would use that against Clarissa, when they had arguments, petty thing that they did, but Clarissa listened to it. The quints tried dating before the selection, but they could never find a good match to put them together. 

Michael describes all of these people, who the girls were close to, how difficult it was during week four, when Samantha was sobbing, because the television kept showing her not getting along with people, when she was just annoyed or jealous of one of her sisters getting attention, or someone flirting with Clarissa more than Samantha was okay with. That’s the other thing about multiples, that are alpha and omegas. Omegas get seething with jealousy, whenever an omega crosses what they view as multiple only territory, which lap sitting at the time was Samantha’s thing that she’d get jealous over. Only a few people weren’t threats to Samantha, and they were who she knew her sisters would never choose to marry. She’d get fond faced, over many people sitting in Clarissa’s lap, like she understood how they felt, because that’s how she feels with Clarissa. I’m sure it’s weird, to read about omegas and alpha siblings loving eachother this much, but this is how things are in alpha, beta, omega dynamics. 

Matthew isn’t surprised at all, he’s just glad he gets to read about what quintuplets are like, as alphas and omegas. After dinner, Matthew returns to the library, continuing his reading, instead of joining the ladies for tea. Eleanor says “what the hell are you reading?” Matthew says “an amazing book.” Eleanor laughs at him hysterically and says “really?” Matthew says “really, now excuse me.” Matthew goes back to his book, smiling. Eleanor says “are you catching this on camera?! I have never seen this man read, this is an absolute first.” Eleanor clearly leaves with the camera man. 

Matthew continues his book. Mia writes detailed descriptions about all of the people, their names, ages at the time, why they were so important to the quints, and all of these tiny details that she had noticed, as the quints mother. She watched her daughter Clarissa, go from stubborn, to wearing her heart on her sleeve, refusing to let strangers get too close, to falling in love, head over heels, with no safety net. She watched Joanne, who suffered from severe anxiety, go from being afraid to talk to people, who weren’t her quintuplets, to talking a mile a minute to Ethan, who would just listen, and respond to her, but let her talk. She watched Samantha, have so much happiness that she’d fallen in love with not one person, but many. That she could have everything she wanted in life, with her quintuplets, which she had started to give up hope of ever having. Samantha let herself dream, and start picturing her future, way into the future. Kitty, sweet, youngest, Kitty, she watched her youngest daughter fall, she watched the most submissive omega out of the quints, learn how to voice her own opinion, needs and wants to the people who cared for her. Most of all Johannah, her oldest daughter, she watched her go from being scared of being the oldest, because it meant first in line to the throne, to talking to parliament, about things she wanted to know, asking how they’d handle the quints being a quintuple ruler. 

Parliament was actually ecstatic, they wanted to meet the pack alphas, and they loved the men, in the few meetings with the quints. The prime minister had told me how refreshing it was, to hear Kitty voice her own ideas, how the alphas made sure she had her time to talk. How they wouldn’t let anyone else speak, until Kitty was finished talking. How they did the same for Joanne. That if Clarissa was ready to interrupt one of the girls, or add her own two cents, the alphas would give her a wait your turn look, and she’d just smile wide. Samantha had even gotten them to start working on making an exception to the job rule, because she didn’t want to not be a doctor. Johannah wanted to be a mid wife, and a nurse practitioner. Kitty, Joanne and Clarissa were beyond okay with sharing royal duties responsibilities, letting their working sisters have says, the quints were finally on the same page, and week 8 we had finalized all the plans for the quints ruling, with the exception proposed by our daughters accepted, unanimously by parliament. That was until production figured out about the pack.

Book two starts with Michael, taking them day by day through week eight, with the date they finalized everything for the pack to work, as royal leaders. Things seemed okay, until production started showing arguments, on the television shows, between the pack members, that were from weeks 3 and 4, when they were still figuring out their dynamics. The host didn’t question them, just questioned producers and contestants who were productions favorites. Painting them in horrible lights, during the shows. Week nine, was the worst. Mia takes over writing as a mother, I was so happy, that my children finally had happiness. That they wouldn’t have to ever experience the pain, of not being accepted by the public, because the public could see their happiness in the episodes. I sobbed, every night, in our bedroom. 

Michael writes Mia only stopped crying, when Lilly and Nicholas joined us for the rest of the selection. We had a feeling after those episodes, that production was going to go rouge. Boy oh boy did they go rogue. Week nine eviction, is when it all started. They had told the girls, not to worry, they knew who the girls wanted to eliminate that week already, that all the girls had to do was follow the teleprompter for the night. The girls had to get ready separately, from everyone else, with no knowledge at all on what was to come. Nicholas had his way of charming people and he got into the production room for us. He found out what production had planned to do, and he came to us with their plan. They had planned on who the girls would eliminate, with who would eliminate that contestant. They’d start off with the real planned ones, for the girls, which is who they had chosen days prior with production. Before going in for what would break our daughters hearts. 

As the oldest, Johannah had told production at the beginning, if they were to get any ideas about forcing anyone into anything, that she wouldn’t allow any of her omega sisters to be forced into it, as the oldest omega. Clarissa had told them as the alpha, that if they wanted her sisters to do something horrible, to give the job to her. So that’s what production did. They gave Samantha, and Kitty the easiest tasks, eliminate the people that the girls wanted, followed by giving Joanne two of the names, as well as the name Kelsey. Joanne had a panic attack, thinking production made a typo, refusing to read her name out loud. The teleprompter then showed the name Jennifer, who was Johannah’s best friend. Followed by done. Clarissa growled upon seeing Jennifer’s name and said that she’d read the names, at her turn instead. 

They gave Clarissa the one agreed contestants name, before making her say Kelsey, Jennifer and Nathaniel. The whole room was silent, dead silent, the only ones happy were the ones winning in this moment. Mark, Dave a lord, Trisha and Trisha’s later husband, were terrified. Johannah was last, given four names to read out loud. Sharpay, Ryan, Michael, Ethan and Phillip, the five pack alphas. Phillip, Sharpay and Ethan were the first three names. He watched his daughter’s heart break, as she read their names out loud, starting with Sharpay. Sharpay wasn’t angry, just hugged her heart broken omegas tightly, as they sobbed. Clarissa was angry, angry that they made Johannah say Sharpay’s name. But Johannah still had more names to call. Phillip was next, and she had a difficult time getting through it. Her make up had to be redone, each time and her dress changed too, because she had wiped her tears on her sleeves. Wiping the makeup onto her dress too. 

Just when Johannah would pull herself together, they’d give her the next name, which would destroy her even more. Ethan was the third name, and all of my daughters were a mess the second his name was called, it was like they knew, they were loosing all of their alphas, except for Clarissa, in one night. The second to last name, was their lead pack alpha, Michael, he was already crying, and had to pull himself together, to comfort my daughter, as she was the biggest mess she had been the whole night. Michael comforted her, calming her down, and did what he knew best to do, as her alpha. Mark Tomlinson, was angry, livid, couldn’t believe they were destroying their pack, only leaving behind him and Dave, as well as Rebecca, with the only other alpha left in the competition Yaser Malik. 

Leaving the girls with only Sarah, Claire, Margret and Ryan, left, to pick up the pieces. The three of them were very submissive, to the other alphas, and loved the whole group. But they weren’t leaving Ryan, he was the last name on that teleprompter. It took my heart broken child, 2 hours, to get through the line that they wanted her to say, because every time she tried, she’d start sobbing. She eventually got through enough words, at hour three, that production had enough, to cut it together for the quote on quote live episode. They never filmed the selection evictions live, the whole time, so it wasn’t abnormal, so the fans thought nothing of it. I was actually smirking, when Michael destroyed the productions property, I knew I had found an alpha that cared for our quints as much as us. He destroyed the teleprompter, that broke his omega’s heart, as far away from her as he could drag it, destroyed the microphone, that she was forced to call the names into, and destroyed a camera too. You never force an alpha and omega to break up, or stop interacting, because pack alphas won’t react kindly like their under alphas will act, they all trust in the pack alpha, to fix everything. Ryan told Michael everything was going to be fine, they’d figure out a plan. 

Mia writes after that day, I had to try to help heal my depressed daughters, a wound too big to be healed in one night, a wound too big to be healed still, two years later. I don’t know when they’ll be okay, but I pray for it every day. 

Michael, their dad writes, Michael, Ryan, Phillip, Ethan and Sharpay were such big parts of the girls coming together as quintuplets. With only Claire and Margret left, the girls struggled to get through. They didn’t want Claire or Margret, any where near the top four contestants for each of our quints. SO they got rid of them, during week 11. Week eleven was when they split up the contestants, into five different groups, after making the choices known, by showing random moments where the girls happened to be smiling, with those four contestants. Michael’s plan was ruined, at that point, because he thought production would allow the quints to make a joint decision, all together. Johannah’s top three ended up being Mark Tomlinson, her best friend Rebecca, and Rebecca’s husband, Yaser Malik. Johannah chose Mark, since she knew her best friend needed Yaser to be able to move on, from the heart break. Mark and Johannah found comfort in eachother, in the aftermath of the pack being destroyed. Samantha, they let her not chose anyone, pretending she was never happy this whole selection. That she never fell in love with anyone, she met her husband out of the show, and that’s when I met the only man who could’ve prevented the heart break. An alpha named Brian, as well as an omega named Diana. They were Sarah’s triplet siblings, but we had no idea about the other two. Sarah had wanted to enter the selection, by herself, so her triplet siblings didn’t send in the application. Brian and Diana might’ve saved our daughters from heart break, had they been in the selection, because Brian didn’t take any bullshit, from anyone. Especially when it came to his omega sisters, Diana and Sarah. 

Joanne decided to be with Clarissa, Sarah and David, as a way to try to mend her broken heart. David was the last alpha that production was accepting of them choosing. Kitty chose no one, same with Samantha.

Book three is all about the ending, what the girls did to try to move on. Sharpay and Ryan became their own pack with three omegas, Kelsey, Nathaniel and Jennifer. Ethan and Michael, became a pack with Claire and Margret, with Margret giving birth to quadruplets, their oldest children. Phillip never was able to move on, still meets with us very often, to make sure his omegas are at least alive still, and eating. Trisha and Yaser got married, then Trisha got pregnant with Zayn Malik. Johannah and Mark, fled Jenovia, right after they got engaged, got eloped, then announced that they wouldn’t be able to attend the next Christmas party, because they were expecting a baby. William Tomlinson, was born on December 24th that year, the day before Christmas, so Johannah never came home for Christmas. Clarissa, Kitty and Joanne were their only children to come home, with a very pregnant Sarah, expecting quadruplets. Joanne ended up leaving the partnership, with David, Sarah as well as Clarissa, unable to get over the trauma of the loss and her partners were worried about her disturbing the new babies sleep, due to night terrors.

Matthew is stunned speechless by these books. Matthew puts the three books back where he found them, in their correct places. 

Niall’s pov: 

Niall tweets first ten followers, that’s just so high of a number, these clowns are true clowns!! At least the directioners spread me like wild fire! Come on me clowns, just find me already. My twitter handle is BRILLIANT. Okay? Great, thank you for coming to my twitter rant. Niall’s name is currently a smirking face emoji, he changed it before he started tweeting, that way they didn’t connect the dots right away. He knows they’ll never find him. People ask for his name and he just responds by laughing out loud, before posting HAHAHA on twitter. Wild goose chase? CHECK!!! Niall goes to tumblr and posts why would I tell you my name on twitter?! This is supposed to be a challenge, let’s call it a scavenger hunt. Okay? Great. Hint: LOL. GOOD LUCK CLOWNS!! HERE WE GO CLOWS, HERE WE GO!! With clapping emojis. People respond with they searched LOL, nothing is coming up anywhere near a ghost, even tweets have nothing. Niall posts on twitter…..wow, okay, I’m starting to wish I had chosen better clowns. These clowns, jesus lord, my at is just so perfect, it’s too perfect. 

Niall posts on tumblr wow, you still haven’t found me!! HINT NUMBER TWO: DUCK, DUCK, GOOSE!!! First ten clowns get followed!!!! Niall tweets another hint, oh god, I love meself, this one is so good. Niall goes on his main twitter and tweets so anyone check on that clown account lately my fellow directioners?! They all have not, and they’re going to it now!! Niall messages a person that asks him on the account what his hint is. Niall responds Duck, duck, goose. Niall quickly tweets DUCK DUCK GOOSE, TREND IT MY DIRECTIONER CLOWNS, I ACCEPT YOU, I am following ten of you, right now, because my clowns don’t deserve my follows right now. They trend DUCK DUCK GOOSE within minutes. Niall quickly deletes his tweet, after he follows ten directioners. Niall goes onto his tumblr account and tweets I had to follow directioners, because of you idiots being unable to find me. FINAL HINT IS COMING NEXT. Niall tweets what should my name be now directioners? The clowns are stupid?! Niall tweets my clowns are stupid and pins the tweet to his profile. Niall changes his bio to Clowns will never find me, I’m ready to quit on these fools!!! 

Niall posts on tumblr 3rd hint: If none of you get this right, I will not follow any of you, okay?! EVER. I will be ashamed to be your leader. SMIRKING. 

Smirking trends on twitter next. Niall laughs hysterically and tweets thank you directioners, you’ve thrown my clowns for a loop. I love you all so much. Niall gets followed by a random girl, who has been tweeting all day wondering what the fuck is going on with the ghost, and she’s been desperately tweeting out the handles that he is not. Niall smirks, following her back and tweets congratulations, one of you found me, jesus Christ, was it that hard?! She doesn’t interact with his tweets and she stays silent. 

Matthew already follows him, but a one direction fan asks why Niall won’t follow him, since he’s clearly close to what Niall wanted. Niall responds I will not follow selection contestants, I refuse to be accused of taking information from insiders anymore than I am already accused of such a thing. Big update accounts follow him next, so he’s forced to follow them back, because that was his promise. Niall ends up following all of the accounts that helped the first girl find him, wanting them to feel special, since they were his true first ten people. Niall returns to tumblr and posts so, my twitter name hasn’t disappointed yet. LAST HINT FOR YE FOOLS: The clowns will never ___ me. His twitter slowly starts to get more followers. Niall goes onto his main twitter. The clowns will never ___ me is all over the place, with guesses as to what’s in the middle. Niall tweets I’m so lost right now, what is happening? Why is duck duck goose trending?! Why is fools trending? Why is SMIRKING TRENDING?! You idots had your chance to trend an EMOJI and you didn’t, I’m so disappointed in everyone on this app right now!!!! FIND ME A REAL CLOWN is what he tweets next. William responds to him I’m a real clown darling, come cuddle with us. Niall responds gladly!! Niall switches accounts. 

Niall goes to Harry’s room, and cuddles with them. Niall’s phone starts blowing up. William laughs at him and says “sorry darling, my fans can be intense.” His tumblr is blowing up too, the notification is different. Niall checks it, away from the prying alpha’s eyes. Louis says “Ni?” Niall looks up and says “yes?” Louis says “come sit back down, put your phone down.” Niall gulps, putting his phone down. Louis says “love bug, you’ve been avoiding me, you’ve been hurting yourself, what’s going on?” Niall says “your mother told me not to tell you, but I really want to stop keeping this secret from you.” Niall confesses that there’s articles coming out, who knows how many, with girls claiming to be the mother of his children. Louis says “thank you Niall, I need to warn my fans.” Niall says “how?” Louis poses for a selfie with Harry, posting it to his Instagram stories. Louis then posts a feet picture on his main page, to get their attention more. Louis says “that man on the episode, that is the head of our pr team, his name is Simon Jones. Thank you NiNi, I know it’s hard to break my mother’s trust, but you shouldn’t have been asked by her to keep such a gigantic secret from me to begin with.” Niall’s relieved. 

Johannah’s pov: 

Johannah gets in trouble with her son, because he’s found out about the articles, and not from any of them. He’s livid that she tried to force his omega to keep secrets from him, to the point that his omega was digging their nails into their palm, has been avoiding him and avoiding eye contact completely. Scared of breaking his promise with her, yet also scared of upsetting me by keeping it secret for longer. Johannah informs Simon that her son knows. Simon is glad that the prince finally knows, and that she told him. Johannah sighs, calling Dan. She can’t believe she didn’t even think of Niall and her son, as an alpha/omega relationship. Dan is not helpful at all, just tells her she didn’t know better. 

Johannah calls Mark, telling him what she did. Mark asks if she’s been able to handle paying attention to the group, or if it hurts too much. Johannah whispers “haven’t been able to.” Mark says “darling, you should talk to someone, really.” Johannah whispers “I know, I need to.” Stacey walks in, with her laundry. JOhannah sighs and whispers “I miss you.” Mark hums and says “I bet, here, Joanne wants to say hi.” Johannah grins, sitting up quickly, and talking to her omega sister. Mark wanted to add Joanne to their marriage, and Johannah wasn’t ready, she was still struggling with her own terrors, she was scared to lose Mark at night, to her sister. 

She knows Joanne was traumatized that night too, but it’s hard to remember that, especially when you’ve only got one alpha left. She met dan, after Louis had got hurt playing footie in the driveway of her mother’s house near Dan’s office. Louis had laughed later on, about how freaked out she was, to Mark, and how not freaked out he was. Johannah had told Mark what really happened, how Louis was a mess from hurting his knee, that she could barely calm him down to get him inside the house, let alone into her car. After she and Mark got divorced, she moved as far away from Doncaster as she could, with Rebecca as well as Yaser moving with her. Trisha would go by her middle name, otherwise they’d be recognized as Johannah the princess, and her best childhood friend Trisha. Rebecca is her private name, she only likes to be called Rebecca around her children. Trisha at the fancy royal events, that they still attend together. 

She got a job at Dan’s practice, he had remembered her, asking her how her son is doing, if he’d gotten anymore footie injuries. Johannah smiles fondly at the memory, Dan’s full name is William Daniel Deakin, he was William back then, still is William, but he went by his middle name, instead of his first name, when she told him she was a royal, that she goes by Johannah in public, Lauren in private. That it’s easier for her. He was so understanding, of why she didn’t tell him and wondered how she knew Nathaniel. Johannah refused to give him the exact details, just said that they’d grown up together, that he was her classmate all throughout her school years. He was also the one she kept in contact with the most, after everything, as well as Jennifer. It hurt too much to talk to Sharpay, or Kelsey, even though she knew they all didn’t blame her for what happened. She’d hang up on Jennifer, when she would hear Ryan in the background. Jennifer would have them be quite, except for Nathaniel, which she was grateful for, she didn’t even mind talking to Kelsey. Claire and Margret, she’s talked to a few times, but it’s difficult to stay in touch, with all of their young children, plus the two alphas. They try to respect her decision to not talk to them, because it’s just so hard. 

Yesterday though, that was the first time she’s seen Ryan in years, she was tempted to just throw herself into his arms, but she knew that would look too suspicious. Ryan looked like he wasn’t sure how to approach her, almost fear that she’d take off running on him. Johannah sighs, she doesn’t blame the alpha, she doesn’t know how to handle this either. She’s been fine, it’s just Louis’ selection happening, is just bringing up the past, much more closer than she was ready for. After dinner, Johannah goes to bed early with Dan. Johannah says “I guess Lucas’ parents are coming.” Dan says “that’s wonderful, I guess we’ll get to meet them soon enough.” Johannah smiles at that and says “yeah, he’s really sweet.” Dan hums and says “yeah, he is.” 

Dan says “you know they’re quadruplets right?” Johannah says “darling, I don’t remember every single patient you ever saw, I do remember Harry and Liam.” Dan says “oh, that’s right, you usually were off the days I’d see Lucas and Kevin, anyway, they have two sisters, they’re quadruplets.” Johannah says “oh?” Dan says “Marissa, Melissa, Lucas and Kevin, they’re quadruplets.” Johannah’s heart sinks, Michael, is he coming here with Margret? Or is it just Margret and Claire? Is Ethan coming too?! Johannah says “what were they like?” Dan says “very shy, haven’t seen them since we left, I don’t even think they remember me.” Johannah smiles at that and says “I’m sorry, probably best.” Dan says “true.” Johannah puts on her pajamas, to go to bed. Dan says “how are you feeling after the whole Niall situation with Louis?” Johannah sighs and says “still feel like shit, I should’ve realized that they had a strong omega to alpha bond.” Dan says “you can’t be upset with yourself for that, you thought it was best to tell Louis yourself.” Johannah says “yes, but it was wrong of me.” Dan says “you couldn’t have known, now come on, let’s go to sleep.” Johannah says “you don’t understand.” Dan says “what’s bothering you then?” Johannah sighs, sitting down and says “what do you mean?” 

Dan says “what do I mean?” Johannah says “yes, I’m perfectly fine, nothing is bothering me at all.” Her husband looks at her and whispers “Lauren, come here.” She sighs, lying into her alpha, she kind of feels so guilty, for not telling him about her past pack, how much it hurts, seeing her son fall in love, knowing that it’s a different time. That the public possibly will accept it and if they don’t, she knows her son will abdicate or threaten to abdicate, which would devastate the public more than anything. Dan says “you couldn’t have known.” Johannah says “I should’ve known though, that’s the problem.” Johannah’s phone rings, it’s Nathaniel calling her. Johannah ignores him, only to be met with a call from Kelsey, she ignores her. Dan says “who’s Kelsey?” Johannah says “Nathaniel’s wife, ignored him, only fair to ignore her.” Dan snickers at that. They both fall asleep, with Johannah struggling to sleep, thinking of her past non stop. 

In the morning, Johannah gets up for the day, gets dressed and asks Stacey when they should be expecting Lucas’ family. Stacey says “I don’t know your majesty, he hasn’t said anything at the hospital.” Johannah says “okay, thank you.” Stacey leaves their room. Dan says “alright, what’s going on?” Johannah says “what are you talking about?” Dan says “you’ve been off lately, at first I thought it was the new situation, so I gave you time to adjust. I thought with having guests in the palace, and having to change our routine, that those were the reasons you were seeming off.” Johannah is surprised. Dan says “but now that I’ve been thinking about it, you’ve been not right since Louis started to show signs of the contestants that he really liked and the ones that he didn’t. Are you upset by who he’s chosen to like?” Johannah is shocked, and says “no!! I’m completely fine with who my son likes.” Dan says “are you still upset over what happened with the production team? We all know that they’re the ones who have been stopping Louis since week one, that’s all that matters.” Johannah says “she blamed me for all of her decisions!!” Dan says “I know that, you know that, Louis knows that, and the general public should be able to see right through that.” Johannah scoffs, snorts and says “the general public will believe whatever they’re shown on the television. They’ve never been that smart, they couldn’t see through anything!! You could literally smack them in the face with the truth and they’d still refuse to see it. Okay?” Dan says “woah, okay, calm down.” Johannah glares at him and says “I am calm!! I will not calm down, because I already am calm. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m hungry.” 

Johannah leaves their room, going downstairs and going straight to the second kitchen. Birgetta smiles and says “good morning your majesty.” Johannah sighs, sitting down and says “morning.” Birgetta dismisses everyone, right away, clearly able to tell that she needs to talk. Birgetta says “what’s going on?” Johannah sighs and says “Dan has noticed that I’m not doing well.” Birgetta says “oh, how have you been doing?” Johannah says ‘it hurts, it hurts a lot still, like it just happened yesterday, even though it didn’t.” Birgetta sighs and says “I wish I could say it’d stop hurting, but I don’t think it ever will.” Johannah says “I hate to admit it, but you’re right about that. Time doesn’t heal all wounds.” Brigetta says “Paul said you ran into one of them.” Johannah says “Ryan, ran into him at the hospital, visiting Louis, and it was like everything froze. I was scared, so I just left as quickly as possible.” Birgetta says “I’m so sorry.” Birgetta gives her breakfast and she doesn’t want to eat. Birgetta says “you know, there’s this ghost of the palace tumblr account, the whole staff has been gossiping about it since it was created.” Johannah sighs, not even caring about leaks to the public, she knows the people that know respect her son enough to not say anything to the public. Birgetta sighs, leaving her alone in the kitchen. 

Dan walks in, sees that she’s not eating and says “you have to eat.” Johannah says “I’m not hungry.” Dan says “please darling?” Johannah says “I don’t want to eat.” Dan says “why not?” Johannah scoffs and says “just leave me alone already.” Dan sighs. Johannah isn’t sure if he’s going to keep trying to get her to eat or go all caring alpha. Dan goes all caring alpha, trying to get her to eat. Johannah says “no, I will not eat.” 

Dan says “please eat sweetheart.” Johannah refuses, absolutely refuses to eat. Dan sighs, giving up finally. Johannah smirks, and goes back upstairs, pretending to sleep so that no one bothers her. 

Matthew’s pov: 

The king seems to not know what to do, about his wife not being right today. The queen is behaving oddly, she never disrespects Dan like she just did. Matthew has no idea what’s gotten into the queen today. Right before lunch time, someone is at the door. They’re let in by Stacey, who asks who they are. The one woman says “we’re Lucas and Kevin’s family, Lucas asked us to come out here for a bit.” Stacey grins and says “welcome, we’ve been expecting you all.” Lucas and Kevin’s family walk into the palace. Two girls, around their ages, storm in, with their arms linked. The one says “oh Lucas, and Kevin, we’re home!!!” 

Matthew says “they’re not here.” The girls look upset at the information. The girl says “so, surprise plan ruined.” Their dad asks where his sons are. Stacey says “at the hospital, I’ll have Alberto take you.” They thank her. Alberto greets the boys’ family and takes them to see the boys at the hospital. 

Stacey and the maids frantically get more rooms ready, since they were only expecting one couple, not two couples. Plus they didn’t expect more siblings and friends to join them. 

Matthew snickers, as the staff frantically try to get the house together. Dan is disappointed that he missed their arrival, by a few minutes. 

Lucas’ pov: 

Dad, Mum, Momma and Papa arrive to the hospital, with Marissa and Melissa. Lucas and Kevin freak out, greeting their quads quickly. Lucas sighs and says “much better, we’re back together.” Melissa says “reunited, for good.” Lucas snickers and says “I guess dating separately, isn’t our thing.” Kevin says “nope, definitely not.” Their sisters are excited to ask Louis about joining the selection themselves. 

They introduce their sisters to Louis and Louis is very happy to meet them in person, as well as their parents. Their sisters get to stay with them, with their overnight stuff, with Louis promising their parents he can handle their medicines. Their parents are relieved, glad he knows the quadruplets history and they easily leave them there. 

Jennifer’s pov: 

Ryan and Michael see each other for the first time in a few years, neither blames the other for anything that happened, but they’re all still hurting. Michael says “hi again, Ryan.” Ryan grins, hugging him and says “we’ve missed you.” Michael sighs and whispers “we miss you all too.” They talk privately for a bit. Michael, Claire, Margret and Ethan stay longer. Louis says “so, two packs, for me to talk to.” Ryan says “we actually used to be one, gigantic pack.” Louis says “oh? Can I ask what happened?” Michael says “we were forced apart, it’s very complicated to explain.” Louis says “I’m sorry.” Jennifer says “it’s okay, we tried to get together after everything, as a big group and everyone was too hurt still.” Louis apologizes, he didn’t know. They all forgive him for not knowing, they don’t discuss it either. 

Claire squeals, hugging her and says “I’ve missed you.” Jennifer laughs at that and says “I’ve missed you too.” 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis observes the bigger pack, they seem really close, he doesn’t understand why they’re not together right now. Stacey brings them breakfast and then leaves right afterwards. 

After lunch, Louis and Dan speak a bit. Dan says “how are you doing over there?” Louis says “alright, how’s it going at the palace?” Dan says “your mother isn’t right, I don’t know what’s wrong.” Louis says “oh?” Dan sighs and says “she’s not eating.” Louis says “I could call Mark, to find out if she ever didn’t eat for him.” Dan says “you’d do that?” Louis says “of course, she’s me mum, of course I’ll call Mark, and just see how I can help.” Louis calls Mark and he’s shocked that his mother isn’t eating, again. Louis says “she’s stopped eating before?” Mark says “yeah, she has. I don’t think I’d be much help, I’m not her alpha anymore. But I’ll call Dan, to let him know that it’s happened before.” Louis thanks him and hangs up. Louis messages his mum that he loves her and he’s sorry for getting upset with her over asking Niall to keep things secret from him, he shouldn’t have snapped at her over that. His mother doesn’t respond right away, which worries Louis.

Johannah’s pov: 

Johannah goes downstairs, eating a late lunch, with Alberto. Alberto says “wanna talk your majesty?” Johannah whispers “Lucas’ parents, are my exes.” Alberto says “oh, your majesty.” Johannah whispers “I know, I’m going to be okay, around them. I’ve just been nervous, waiting for them to arrive, that’s all.” Alberto says “well, they’re at the hospital, I don’t know what they want to do later. The dad mentioned that he thinks they might stay somewhere else, since the palace staff wasn’t prepared for them.” Johannah gets up at that, calling her staff into the grand hallway. They all gather quickly. 

Johannah gathers all of the maids in the grand hallway. Johannah says “how many rooms are completely empty?” Whitney says “four on the second floor, in the east wing are completely empty your majesty.” Stacey says “there two empty beds on the third floor, Lady Sophia is by herself, and so is Alanna.” Johannah says “can we move lady Sophia and Alanna into the same room?” Stacey says “of course your majesty.” Stacey says “Lady Sophia and Alanna, please come here!” They both walk over to Stacey quickly. Stacey smiles and says “hi girls, both of you are alone. We need to free up one of your rooms for some guests, would you both be okay sharing a room?” 

They both agree instantly and choose Sophia's room. The maids work on getting the two beds in Alanna’s old room ready for their guests. Whitney says “Shawn is by himself on the west wing, Matthew is by himself in the east wing, Ed is by himself in the west wing. Trevor is also by himself." Johannah hums and has Edward as well as Matthew go into one room, with the maids getting those beds ready. Johannah puts their younger children on the third floor, in two guest rooms on their side. Johannah puts the quadruplets parents onto the same floor as their younger children. Johannah is just glad that she freed up one more room on the second floor, which should hopefully help them in the future, when they have parents visit at Christmas time. Johannah sees a text from her son and responds it’s alright, I’m the one that should be apologizing darling, I should’ve realized that Niall is very close to you, that you had a bond already. I’m really sorry.

Matthew’s pov: 

Felicity, Charlotte, Daisy and Phoebe join all of them with Johannah, Dan, plus the younger twins. It's so weird eating with the royals right there. Dan says “I told the staff at the house that William has a delivery coming.” Johannah says “I don't understand why he didn't just order the crib mattress to begin with, and why he's sending them to the house when he should be sending them here.” It's also much more crowded, because of Lucas as well as Kevin's whole family being there now.

Lucas’ dad and mum whisper quietly to each other. Lucas’ dad and mum keep extremely quiet after that. Matthew breaks the tension by saying “is William okay?” Johannah looks surprised and says “yes, of course William's fine, why?” Matthew says “well you left super quickly and without much of an explanation. I just thought something must be wrong for you to have been able to get through the lockdown at the hospital.”

Johannah says “well, I just went to see Harry really quickly, and check on the other contestants.” Johannah says “I also spoke to someone about our lockdown here. The good news is that our lockdown is technically over as of tonight, the bad news is that William's lockdown won't end until tomorrow afternoon, possibly tomorrow night.” Dan says “but you texted me that you're going back tonight.” Johannah says “yes, because of a situation that happened earlier this week. I will fill you in on it before I leave, but I feel like I have to be there for William in the morning.” Dan says “he’s a grown adult.” Charlotte clinks her glass. They all look up. Felicity clears her throat and says “mum?” Johannah says “yes darling?” Felicity says “I went on Twitter earlier, and quite a few news outlets are reporting breaking exclusive news about William's child tomorrow.” Johannah says “girls, we will discuss this later.” Charlotte says "mum, it's not sounding good and we already know the truth." Johannah winces. Dan says "can we please discuss this privately after dinner?" Charlotte says "okay." The one girls sighs and says "I just want to know when." Johannah says "soon darling, soon." The girl says "after the house is ready?" Johannah says "hopefully." Charlotte says "before Christmas, right?" Johannah says "I hope so sweetheart, I really, really hope so." 

The head of their pr, walks in looking pale as a ghost and says "we have a situation, your majesty." Johannah says "what's the situation, Jones?" The man says "Jenovian nightly news." He goes off and the queen follows him. Everyone quickly follows the queen. The man gets it up in the theater room, since they have big televisions in there. 

The news anchor grins and says “now onto the Royal news for this evening, Rachel?” Rachel appears and says “thank you Joe, we have an exclusive interview with the woman who says she's the mother of prince William's baby. Here is the exclusive interview, you heard it here first.” She grins cheekily. The lady appears sitting down across from a pregnant woman. Rachel says “hi, I'm Rachel.” The woman smiles and says “hi, I'm Briana.” Rachel says “so what's your story?” Briana grins and says “well, I met William quite some time ago, we had sex and now I'm pregnant with his children.” Rachel grins and says “congratulations!! How many little princess or princes are you both expecting?” She grins and “just one, due in January on the 23rd.” 

Rachel says “is it a girl or a boy?” Briana says “we’re letting it be a surprise.” Rachel says “why aren't you in the selection?” Briana says “I honestly don't know, prince William didn't even tell me that it was happening. I found out in the mail through a letter. I was mad, but I sent one in without telling him and he didn't choose me.” Rachel grins and says “thank you for being so brave to share this wonderful news with us.” They shake hands and it cuts out. Rachel says “we’ve reached out to the Royal family's PR team and they said quote “We will be releasing our official statement once Prince William is back. Joe?” Joe says “and given that Briana is perfectly fine, clearly it calls into question the whole lockdown.” Rachel says “indeed it does Joe, it seems like the prince William stans are right, it's obviously a PR stunt to drag more attention to the selection.” Everyone looks stunned. Johannah says “oh dear lord, oh my.” Johannah calls William. 

William clearly answers and is beyond brief with his mother. She says “he said his phone is almost dead and he’ll call me back later before hanging up.” Johannah's phones blow up with calls and notifications. Charlotte says "how can she do that?!" Dan says "I don't know sweetheart. Simon?" Simon says "because she's not the only girl, to say this." Charlotte gasps and says "what?!" Simon says "she's the fifth or six person this week, to say this." The boy says "but we know the truth." Simon says "I know we know the truth, but we can't shut it down. There are too many girls, claiming the same thing." Johannah says "we'll just wait until we can get a hold of WIlliam, see what he wants to do." Simon says "sounds good." Dan says "is there anything we can do in the mean time?" Simon says "keep trying to reach William." Johannah says "his phone is dead, it was dying right as I spoke to him." Simon says "how is his phone dead?" Johannah says "he's at the hospital, in a lock down." Simon says "I thought that was fake, I mean it was perfect PR for the selection." Johannah says "oh no, it's very real." Simon says "it still sounds fake, I mean the ratings for the show weren't doing too well." Alberto says "it's very real, we've been taking turns, having to be on duty, around the clock there." Simon says "wait, what? I thought no one was protecting him." Alberto says "not true." Simon says "then why's his phone dead?" 

Alberto says “because he’s busy, sir.” Simon says “busy doing what?!” Alberto says “I can’t disclose that.” Simon says “he’s clearly just taking free time, away from the selection, so he doesn’t have to deal with it. It’s all for pr.” Alberto says “I’m going to head to the lockdown, get him to charge his phone for all of you, since all you care about is a stupid piece of technology.” Alberto leaves at that. 

Lucas’ dad says “how bad is this?” Johannah says “horrible, absolutely horrible, we know nothing about what these girls are telling the press.” The other man says “how horrible is this?” Johannah says “I really don’t know, but our local NICU is already at capacity, and we have emergency incubators now, at the hospital, but the NICU is at capacity, like I said. Every single spot for incubators, is occupied, they’d have to set up an emergency NICU, outside of the NICU, if an emergency happens. I’ve spoke to the head of the NICU many times and she said that if it’s a high risk case, that she’d be needed on, she may not be able to do it.” Matthew says “why’s that?” Johannah says “she’s already taking care of about a 1/3rd of their current NICU infants.” Matthew says “holy shit.” 

Simon says “if something happens to the mother of his children, he’d be there to take care of his children, right?” Johannah says “I mean I don’t know, it’d depend on William’s lockdown, if he can leave or not.” Simon says “I can’t believe he wouldn’t leave for his children.” Johannah says “well, when he calls, you can speak to him.” Simon thanks her. William calls them, on Skype, in a different room than usual. William says “hello mother, hello Jones, what’s up?” Simon says “have you seen the news at all?” William says “no, I have not.” William says “I have to go, okay? I will call you back.” This woman says “we need to talk, now.” William says “I’m on skype, with mother, trying to get off now.” This woman says “great.” William hangs up. 

Louis’ pov: 

Savannah says “you’re not hiding anything from me, are you?” Louis says “no, I swear I’ve told you everything, why?” Savannah says “you promise there’s no second woman actually pregnant with your children too?” Louis swears that Cassandra is the only woman he slept with. Savannah is relieved and says “okay, thank god.” Savannah shows him the news thing. Louis is stunned, he doesn’t even know this Brianna woman. 

Louis tells her so. Savannah is relieved and says “okay, great. I just needed to make sure.” Louis smiles and says “I appreciate you checking, thank you.” Savannah says “of course, now the lockdown at the palace, is ending tonight, I can’t extend it any farther, especially considering that they’re getting better.” Louis says “yeah, extending it would look suspicious.” Savannah says “exactly, but I think I’ll lift things here soon.” Louis says “thank you, but we won’t move, until Harry’s discharged, right?” Savannah smiles and says “correct, we need Jennifer too much, to move sooner.” Louis says “yeah, we do.” 

Louis is so glad, that they moved closer to Jennifer and Harry. Savannah says “alright, I’m off to go back to the NICU.” Louis snickers at that and says “have fun.” Savannah thanks him and leaves the room. Louis cuddles with Melanie for a bit, before settling his baby girl back into her incubator. Melanie is loving Jennifer’s office. He’s not sure if it’s because the rooms are slightly colder than the NICU rooms, but his kids seem much better here. 

Louis checks on the quadruplets, who have settled in together in their room. Michael their father insisted that he’d have a difficult time, with the quadruplets, doing their medicine, but Nicole insisted that she’d help him with the quads, if necessary. Michael seemed okay with that, and left the hospital with the rest of the family. Louis does medicine, with the quadruplets, before then asking everyone in each room, if anyone has medicine, that they’d like to talk to him about or medical conditions that they want him to know about. Shawn wants to talk to him first, so Louis takes Shawn to a private room. Shawn sits down. Louis sits down with him and says “what’s up darling?” Shawn says “I haven’t been able to get my medicine that I need, in weeks. My management team said that if they try to sneak it in again, they’ll get arrested.” Louis’ inner red flags are going off, suppressants are highly illegal in Jenovia, that’d be a number one boarder issue. 

Louis says “what’s the medicines for?” Shawn says “you won’t tell anyone, right?” Louis makes Shawn look at him and says “if it’s an illegal substance here in Jenovia, I’d like to take you to someone, to get you checked out, okay?” Shawn says “okay.” Louis says “but it wouldn’t be until after Harry’s discharged, alright?” Shawn relaxes at that and says “okay, thank you.” Louis says “of course darling, now is there anyone you’d like to come with us?” Shawn choses Edward or Andrew. Louis says “other than that, no one will know, unless you want to tell them, okay?” Shawn relaxes quickly and says “no one will check me at the palace?” Louis says “no more anyone coming to the palace to check everyone for fevers. Okay?” Shawn’s completely relieved and whispers “okay.” Louis waits patiently. Shawn confesses that he’s an omega, that the pills are suppressants, and that he’s been off of them for quite a few weeks now, but trying his best to stay away from alphas. Louis thanks Shawn for his honesty. 

Louis says “I do want to take you to see an omega health specialist, but not until Harry’s discharged, okay?” Shawn says “okay.” Louis says “unless you’d prefer to see someone sooner.” Shawn says “sooner, I’m very nervous.” Louis says “alright, I don’t know if they have anyone on the floor on Sundays, but I will call.” Shawn thanks him and leaves the room. Louis goes back into their room and says “medicine talk, if you need to call a parent to check, please do. A history of albuterol is very important for me to know too, so is a history of asthma.” Shawn says “I had asthma, but I grew out of it.” Louis thanks Shawn, putting that down as a note in his phone, under Shawn’s name. Louis goes into Harry’s room, to borrow a white board and marker. Jennifer says “what’s going on?” Louis says “I’m asking contestants questions, and I don’t really have paper.” Jennifer gives him paper, a clip board and pen. Louis thanks her. Louis writes history of Asthma, Shawn, believes he grew out of it. Louis says “alright, best be finishing my questioning.” Jennifer wishes him goodluck. Louis goes to the other two rooms and informs them of his major questions. Louis says “if you don’t feel comfortable sharing with me, then you can share with Edward, Logan or Andrew. I will get them for you.” Christopher says “okay, thank you.” Louis says “of course.” Louis leaves their room and waits in the hallway. 

Annabelle, Mallory and the quads are waiting for him. Louis choices the quads first, taking them into the room by themselves. They giggle. Marissa says “we all have asthma, we’re all on Symbicort for medicine and we all have albuterol.” Louis says “okay, thank you loves. Am I doing alright with the masks?” Melissa says “perfect.” Louis grins at that and says “excellent to hear.” Louis gives the quads cuddles, thanking them for their honesty and asks the girls how they’d feel about joining his selection. Marissa says “I don’t want to feel trapped.” Louis says “if you ever feel trapped at the palace, I want you to tell me or Edward, okay?” Marissa smiles at that and says “okay.” Louis gives the quads his cell phone number, that’s his personal number, programing their numbers into his phone too. 

Louis speaks to Mallory next, she says “I’ve grown out of asthma.” Louis informs her that it’s not possible, to grow out of asthma and if she needs albuterol. She agrees and understands, she didn’t realize it wasn’t possible. Louis says “would you be okay with seeing someone?” Mallory says “yes. Could I ask who?” Louis says “you can choose between an asthma specialist here, at this office, Jennifer is the one I already know. Or a primary care office.” Mallory says “I would rather do primary care, that way I can meet whoever is closer now, verses later.” Louis says “okay, sounds good to me, I will set it up for you.” Mallory grins at that and says “okay.” Louis adds her name to his list, for needs albuterol and grew out of asthma. Now knows it’s not possible. Louis speaks to Annabelle next. Annabelle says “I have to see my omega health specialist, at some point, I just don’t know when.” Louis says “alright darling, I might have to move the appointment, if you want me with you.” Annabelle says “yes please, I’d feel better with you with me.” Louis smiles at that and says “we’ll make it possible then, okay?” Annabelle grins and says “thank you.” Louis says “are you on albuterol at all?” Annabelle says “I was, for asthma, but I grew out of it. Now I only sometimes need it when I’m sick.” Louis says “it’s impossible to grow out of asthma, just so you’re aware.” Annabelle says “oh.” Louis says “would you be okay with also seeing someone to get asthma medicine if you need it?” Annabelle says “yeah, sure, but I’m sure my omega health care specialist can give us albuterol too.” 

Louis says “I know they could darling, but I’d prefer to get you set up with a primary care person or an asthma specialist too.” Annabelle is surprised at that, but grins and says “okay, that actually sounds really good.” Louis smiles and says “excellent, I will call them soon.” Louis writes down what she needs, before working on contacting the omega health center. They’re closed, because it’s Sunday. Louis says “I’m sorry darling, they’re closed because it’s Saturday, I can try their afterhours number or their heat number.” Annabelle says “I guess we’ll wait for tomorrow.” Louis agrees and makes note to call them in the morning for Annabelle. Louis calls the after hours number, very concerned about Shawn. A nurse answers the after hours number, asking how she can help him. Louis says “hi, I was wondering if there’s anything available this week.” She asks who it’s for. Louis says “an omega.” She says “okay, anything urgent?” 

Louis says “he’s been on suppressants, I just found out today, he’s a selection contestant.” She’s shocked, and wants to get him in right away. Louis says “could you just tell me what day is available and the time?” She checks with someone, who wants to see the omega today. Louis sighs, and says “look, we’re not going to be able to come today.” She asks why not. Louis says “he only trusts me and my lockdown doesn’t end until tomorrow, hopefully.” She gasps and says “your highness, I had no idea it was you.” She gives him the number to the head of the omega health center, and he writes down the woman’s number, then asks if he can check on another omega’s appointment. She asks for the providers name, since he doesn’t remember Annabelle’s last name. Louis says “I don’t know, I didn’t ask her.” Louis leaves the room, going to find Annabelle and asking her who her provider is. Annabelle says “Sharpay.” Louis says “she sees Sharpay.” Annabelle says “it’s supposed to be this week.” The woman says “oh, alright, she’s on the schedule for Tuesday morning.” Louis says “again, I’m in a lockdown.” The woman says “ah.” Louis says “and the other person that I think Annabelle would want with her is in the hospital.” Annabelle smirks at that, nodding her head. Annabelle says “Harry or bust.” The woman snickers and says “how about Wednesday morning for both of them?” Louis says “how about we leave Annabelle’s for now, I’ll call back tomorrow, as soon as I know what’s happening with my lockdown, and I’ll try to find out about the hospitalized contestant.” The woman agrees, hanging up. 

Jennifer snickers and says “if you need Sharpay, would be better to just have me contact her.” Louis says “thank you, but I think we’ve got it.” Jennifer says “well, I’m not discharging Harry, until he’s ready, so that’s that.” Jennifer smirks, leaving at that. Louis speaks to Zayn next, privately, asking if he’s okay with seeing Jennifer still. Zayn’s absolutely fine with that. Louis says “how do you feel about seeing a primary care provider?” Zayn starts stuttering. Louis says “Zaynie, I just want to introduce you to one, that’s all, okay?” Zayn’s relieved. Louis whispers “I thought of scheduling one on one on talking times, for the two of us, with Jennifer as well as the Primary care person I’ve recently met, okay?” Zayn calms down quickly and whispers “okay.” Louis cuddles with Zayn under blankets, until his omega calms down completely. Louis takes Zayn back to his room. Liam and Niall are waiting for him, so Louis takes Niall into a room first, figuring it’s best to do Liam last, since he’s newer to Liam’s anxiety. Louis and Niall sit down on the bed. Louis says “what do you take?” Niall says “I usually take albuterol.” Louis writes Niall’s name down under needs albuterol. Louis says “okay, what for Ni?” Niall says “shortness of breath, panicking and I usually need it during my heats. I thought I’d be gone from the competition by now, so I didn’t bother to pack it.” Louis says “would you be okay with seeing someone?” Niall smirks at that, grins and says “I will only see Jennifer.” Louis giggles at that, adding that to his paper, that Niall will only see Jennifer. Louis says “got it, how do you feel about meeting a primary care person?” Niall says “just meeting?” Louis says “just meeting, that’s all.” Niall says “okay, yeah, I’d be okay with that.” Louis thanks Niall. Niall leaves the room. 

Liam walks in, joining him and sits down on the bed. Louis says “hi Liam, you okay?” Liam says “yeah, I had to ask mum about medicines.” Louis smiles and says “that’s fine love, did she say anything?” Liam says “mum said that I was on Albuterol due to anxiety. I would have asthmatic reactions to panic, and my primary care physician moved away years ago.” Louis says “okay, do you think you need albuterol here?” Liam says “yeah, I’d feel better having it, just incase.” Louis says “would you be okay with meeting with Jennifer, just to talk about your albuterol needs?” Liam says “yeah, I would be.” Louis writes that down and says “how do you feel about meeting and just talking to a primary care person?” Liam says “sure, I’d be willing, but I don’t trust easily.” Louis says “I understand darling, I’d just want you to meet them, that’s all.” Liam says “yes, but no down there stuff.” Louis promises he won’t let anyone touch Liam, unless he was okay with it a head of time. Liam calms down quickly at that, thanking Louis. Louis finishes his notes, putting it with his stuff and giving Jennifer her clipboard as well as pen back. 

Louis sighs, asking her to ask Sharpay what would be best for a situation with two of the omegas. Jennifer grins, contacting Sharpay for him. Sharpay needs details, so Louis gets her cell phone information from Jennifer, to contact her directly. Louis tells her everything that’s going on in the kids room. She thinks it’s best to wait, to bring any of them, until the alphas are free enough to leave for the omega, if needed. Louis agrees, thanking her.


	27. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday starts in this chapter

Chapter 27: (Sunday starts here)

Ryan’s pov: 

Johannah comes to him, at their house, for the first time in many years. She confesses how much has been going on with her, to him, how much she needs him as well as Michael, even after all of these years. Ryan just comforts her and holds her in his arms. Johannah says “I’m sorry for pushing you away.” Ryan says “it’s alright love, come here.” Johannah cuddles into him, sighing and says “I just didn’t know what to do, after everything. I thought everyone hated me, for breaking up the pack and then when I knew that no one hated me, it still hurt so much, to hear you all.” Ryan whispers “I understand, you were forced to eliminate us that night, and you’ve always had to be the oldest of your sisters. You’ve done the best that you can, all of these years and I know it hasn’t been easy.” Johannah starts crying at this and whispers “no, it’s been so hard. I’ve had all of this royal stress on me, all alone, and I have to pretend I can handle it. But this year, I just really have realized I just can’t handle it much more, on my own.” Ryan hugs her tightly and whispers “I’m sure Louis’ selection hasn’t helped, seeing his budding pack form, it’s probably brought up everything to the surface.” Johannah whispers “it’s always been at the surface though, every time I’m at the palace, it’s at the front of my mind, everything. That’s why I insist on pretty much living at the other house, year round.” 

Ryan whispers “that makes a lot of sense love, and I get it.” His omega sighs in relief. Ryan smiles softly, kissing her head and says “got anything you’d like to confess?” Johannah admits she’s struggling with eating again, it happens when she’s really emotionally stressed out. Ryan sigh. Ryan gets advice from Michael on what to do. Michael responds she’s eating with me, for every meal, that’s for sure from now on. When I leave, she’s moving in with you or at least spending a few nights a week at your house. I also don’t really want to leave, I think I’ll take us to the pack house out here. Ryan votes pack house now, so that they can handle what’s going on with their omega. Ryan takes Johannah, without Preston, to the pack house. Preston asks him to bring her to the hospital, or to the palace when they’re done. Ryan promises to bring her back to the hospital.

Johannah’s pov: 

Her alphas punish her, for what they feel she did wrong this week, which is such a relief and exactly what she needs. Michael and Ryan cuddle with her after punishing her, not letting her leave them. She’s joined by Sharpay, and Nathaniel, after work, as well as Kelsey, plus Margret, Claire as well as the children, plus Ethan. She knows this isn’t everyone and it won’t feel completely perfect, without everyone. They all end up in their pack master bedroom and Johannah falls asleep easier than she has in years. 

Ryan’s pov: 

One of the omega’s phones rings in the middle of the night and he answers it quickly, not even looking to see which omega’s phone it is, just answering it before one of them can be woken up. Ryan whispers “hello?” Paul whispers ‘oh thank goodness, she’s still with you.” Ryan smiles softly at that and whispers “with me, and Michael, she’s fine. She’s absolutely safe, and peacefully asleep.” Paul whispers “okay, thank you.” Ryan whispers “of course, goodnight Paul.” Paul whispers “goodnight.” Ryan hangs up Johannah’s phone, putting it back down on the nightstand. Ryan smiles softly, cuddling back into bed. 

Dan’s pov: 

Dan’s very worried about his wife, since security informed him that they have no idea where she is, and that Preston refuses to say her location. Dan calls Preston himself, to find out where Johannah is. Preston promises to see if she’s still where she is. Dan waits patiently. Alberto walks into their room, shuts the door and says “she’s with the infants, at the NICU.” Dan says “oh thank goodness, that explains why she hasn’t been texting me back.” Alberto says “she’s probably not getting half of the calls or texts.” 

Michael’s pov: 

Michael wakes up, to one of the phones pinging on the dresser, many times. Michael snatches the phone, seeing it’s Johannah’s and easily unlocks it with the date that they agreed to be a gigantic pack. Michael smiles softly, kissing his omega’s forehead while she sleeps. Johannah sighs into Kelsey and Margret, in the middle where she belongs. Johannah’s always been the oldest and it was difficult to break down her walls of defense, but once the walls came down completely, he learned she needed to be very low, in their pack command order. Johannah, Margret, Claire, Kelsey and Jennifer were the bottom five, with Jennifer, Kelsey and Claire being above Johannah. Johannah and Margret were easily tied for first, but in most situations, Johannah needed at least two alphas present with her. Sometimes four of them. Michael reads the text, and rolls his eyes, Dan was threating to punish Johannah when she returns home earlier and now it seems Paul has covered Johannah’s butt, with her alpha, so that she’s not punished. Michael knows that the alpha will still smell them, on her clothing, especially if she takes one of Ryan’s jackets that’s in this house, or one of his jackets. 

In the morning, their omega takes one of his jackets, to go home, she’s very cuddled into it. Michael hugs her tightly, after they feed her breakfast, with Sharpay promising to drop her off to Paul at the hospital, on her way to work. Ryan says “no, I’ll take her to the hospital, I’ll call Preston to meet us there.” Michael agrees with that, letting them go easily. Johannah says “I’m going to stay with Jennifer tonight, if that’s alright.” Ryan says “fine with me.” Nathaniel smirks at Kelsey. Kelsey just smirks back. Nathaniel instantly on purpose breaks a rule, to get punished privately. Michael snickers at him and whispers “haven’t changed one bit, my omega, breaking rules on purpose, to get punished, humm?” Nathaniel moans at that, and whispers “yes alpha, always break the rules to get punished by you.” Michael whispers into his ear “I don’t want to punish you, since that’s what you want, you want a public humiliation punishment, which isn’t going to teach you anything.” Nathaniel giggles at that and whispers “true.” Michael kisses his cheek and whispers into his ear “maybe privately, without the kids, I can give you your favorite kind of punishment.” Nathaniel moans loudly at that, whispering “fuck, no control kind of punishment, you decide everything.” 

Michael snickers and whispers “okay, come on. Have to get you to work.” Michael takes Kelsey and Nathaniel to work today, with them aware that they’re going home with Ryan at night. Nathaniel needs time, so Michael drops Kelsey off first. Kelsey gives him a kiss, and then gets out. Michael parks at the parking garage at Nathaniel’s office, and says “what’s going on?” Nathaniel says “I don’t want to let you in again, only for you all to leave again. I’ve missed you, and it’ll hurt too much, you leaving without us being a pack again. I want the full pack, I don’t just want pieces parts. So if we’re not going to be a full pack, I can’t let you that far in again.” Michael squeezes his hand and whispers “everyone wants the full pack love, it’s just we’re struggling with Johannah, she hasn’t been ready, I don’t want to do anything crazy, like get us all together, without her present, because we need her to feel comfortable, like we need her.” Nathaniel whispers “okay, I like that idea.” 

Michael whispers “but I understand where you’re coming from, I’m sorry I suggested something from the past that you used to love.” Nathaniel whispers “it’s alright, you didn’t know, I’ve changed a lot, we’d have to re learn everything about each other.” Michael whispers “that’s a good point, we’ve all had to survive as separate packs.” Nathaniel whispers “exactly, I still trust you, that’s still there, I just feel like I need time. Plus, I need more proof that Johannah is fully on board, one night of coming to Ryan, isn’t going to be enough proof for me.” Michael understands and agrees to his omega’s terms. Michael drops him off, at the entrance to the building, which is his floor. Nathaniel gets out, thanking him for driving them, and says goodbye. 

Nathaniel’s pov: 

David teases him, in the building, for having a boyfriend that his husband doesn’t know about. Nathaniel flips him off and says “my husband does know about him.” David says “oh, alright, is it like an open thing?” Nathaniel says “no, he used to be in our relationship, many years ago, at the beginning.” David says “woah, woah, in your relationship with Ryan, Jennifer, Sharpay and Kelsey?” Nathaniel says “yes.” David says “holy shit, so he’s in town visiting?” Nathaniel says “yes.” David snickers and teases him, until he gets to leave for his office, while David heads to the NICU. Nathaniel flips him off again, going into his office. He’s meeting with the board this morning, so he’s kind of glad that he didn’t get punished. Nathaniel fixes his tie and shirt, going to the meeting fully prepared to take notes if needed. Nathaniel greets the other primary care doctors, since this is a full hospital primary care meeting. Nathaniel sits down, near Jared, since they usually divide them into practices. He’s correct, they’re asked to sit in proper order, based on who’s in what departments. They need to talk about who needs more doctors in their offices. 

The main primary care department, in his building, wants more doctors, and more space. Jared says “honestly I feel like I need Nathaniel working with me, that way I have someone else for my patients.” The head of doctors says “look, I don’t want to combine you two, you’re too much together, in one office.” Jared smirks at that. Nathaniel grins, smirks and says “you just don’t want the main primary care office, to loose patients to us.” The head doctor says “I’m willing to search for another doctor, to work with you Jared.” Jared says “fine.” Nathaniel says “what’s this meeting about?” The head doctor grins and says “if you weren’t aware, the king is a licensed doctor.” They all gasp in shock at that. The head doctor says “he’s asked for permission from parliament to work again, because he misses doing what he loves.” They all understand that. The head doctor says “he’s primary care, hence the reason why we’re so highly considering it.” They all agree to this, including Nathaniel. The head doctor says “he’d like to try both of your offices, Nathaniel and Jared, if that’s alright.” They both are fine with that. The head doctor says “Nathaniel, I’m aware that you have a history with Daniel, who you were a resident under.” Nathaniel says “yes, is that a problem?” He says “no, absolutely not, we just were concerned that he could still view you as a student, and not respect you.” Nathaniel says “thank you, I appreciate that concern, I’ll let you know if he does.” The head doctor grins and says “okay, great, meeting dismissed, we’ll have another one when Daniel is here, which is when we’ll know who he wants to work with.” They all leave the meeting. Jared says “I hope he’s good with anxiety.” Nathaniel says “he is, he’s good with it.” Jared says “okay, well I’ll be the judge of that for sure.” Nathaniel snickers at that. 

Johannah’s pov: 

Johannah grabbed her favorite jacket that belongs to Michael. She’s planning on keeping it, taking it home with her to the palace if she can. Ryan takes her out to his SUV, to take her back to the hospital. Johannah sighs and whispers “back to reality I suppose.” Ryan kisses her hand and whispers “you know, you’re allowed to come to me, any time. You can spend as many nights as you need with us, with me, I’d love to have you with us at night.” Johannah smiles at this and whispers “okay.” Ryan whispers “if you feel better at the pack house, even when we’re not there, you can go there. If it’d help, I could speak to Dan with you.” Johannah whispers “what would we even tell him?” Ryan whispers “that you do better when you’re with other omegas.” Johannah sighs and whispers “I don’t think that’s a great idea, he’s easily jealous, even with Clarissa still.” Ryan whispers “do you like how jealous he is of Clarissa?” Johannah snorts and whispers “Clarissa is no threat to him, she’s not that high in the alpha order.” Ryan giggles at that and whispers “I know that, you know that, but he sees her as a threat, because she’s your alpha quintuplet. She also doesn’t handle new alphas well, remember how long it took her to stop getting jealous of me talking to you?” Johannah smiles, giggles and snickers at that. Johannah whispers “I remember.” Ryan says “they just need time, together to stop being so jealous.” Johannah snorts at that and whispers “okay, yeah, sure.” At the hospital, Ryan goes inside with her, taking her to the floor that Jennifer is on. In the back, Johannah hugs Ryan tightly, goodbye. Ryan kisses her forehead and whispers “check your text messages, just so your prepared for your alpha to be in any mood.” Johannah whispers “okay.” Ryan kisses her cheek, even though they’re in a very public area. Johannah whispers “bye.” Ryan whispers “bye sweetheart.” Johannah sighs, cuddling into her alpha a bit longer, she just needs him more than she’s ever realized before. 

Louis’ pov:

Jennifer didn’t go home last night, for Harry, again. She’s been staying a lot, due to Harry and the infants. She seems to sleep better, when her alpha is there, which is actually kind of cute, but also sucks because she’s not as well rested as she is when he’s here. His mother, shockingly, this morning, looks like she’s slept so well, for the first time in a while. Louis says “mum, you look very well rested.” She smirks and says “I slept, in the family center, boy oh boy, was the mattress dreamy.” Louis laughs at that and says “you found the bed that I like in the family center room, yeah, it’s fucking wonderful.” His mother smiles at that, she looks very cuddly, in a jacket that he’s never seen before. Louis says “I’ve never seen that jacket before.” His mum says “oh, I borrowed it from Jennifer.” Louis smirks at that, okay, where was his mother last night? He’s got to get to the bottom of this, without going to Dan, he’ll freak out too much. Louis snickers and says “you two are weird.” Jennifer walks in and says “who’s weird?” Mum snorts and says “he thinks we’re weird, for sharing jackets.” Jennifer squeals, inhales the scent of the jacket and says “god, I love that jacket.” 

Mum smirks and says “I know, so do I.” Louis says “who’s jacket is it?” They both refuse to say, just that they share it. Louis says “okay, mum, I’m old enough to know about ex boyfriends I think, no?” Mum smirks and says “no, still too young.” Jennifer says “too young.” Mum giggles. Jennifer says “I’m beyond jealous, I should’ve gone home with Sharpay last night.” Mum smirks and says “we could just have cuddles ourselves here tonight.” Jennifer grins at that and says “great idea, make sure to keep this jacket here.” Mum snickers and says “you mean give it to Ryan.” Jennifer says “yeah, fine, but if it disappears, you’re going to get it back.” Mum says “not like both of us don’t have keys to get it.” Jennifer says “yeah, but I’ve got Harry to take care of, and your grand babies.” Mum says “fine, I will get the jacket back, if Ryan takes it to Sharpay, to hide on us.” Jennifer says “explains Kelsey’s perky mood this morning.” Mum snickers and says “I don’t know what’s going on with her.” Jennifer says “I haven’t asked.” Mum has to go back home, to change out of her clothes from yesterday. They understand. Mum leaves, to go home, with the jacket. Like five minutes later, Jennifer is wearing the jacket his mum was wearing. 

Matthew’s pov: 

Another delivery arrives to the palace. Everyone gasps at the sight of the 12 crib mattresses. Someone fetches Daniel. Dan helps guide the delivery men to the cribs. Once all twelve mattresses are up to the room, they all return with Daniel. Dan says “thank you very much, now did he have anything sent to our smaller house?” They admit that they already delivered that stuff earlier, and a staffer got it from them. Dan gathers their other children up and they really want to see what William's hidden at the other house. Felicity says “I'm jealous, I wanted to pick out outfits and baby stuff.” Charlotte snorts and says “well none of them got outfits for over newborn, so that's what we can pick out.” Phoebe says “plus baby swings and bouncers. He really wasn't that smart with that stuff.” Daisy says into the camera “you forgot car seats too” while snickering. The younger twins giggle too, while holding back their own opinions. Daniel says “also forgot a stroller, that's another necessity.” They really want to go to their other house, to seriously see what’s been hidden. Dan insists on waiting for their mum to be back, before they go anywhere. 

The rest of them are bored, so they all hang out in the grand ballroom with the cameras. The weekly papers get delivered by a man. He says “have any of you see the Queen or Prince William?” Nancy says “no, we haven't seen the queen all morning. Daniel refused to reveal where she went either. Why?” He sighs and says “well the cats already out of the bag, no sense in hiding it from you.” He hands Nancy the huge stack of papers. Nancy gasps and says out loud “exclusive, mother of prince William's child, from the sun. Briana tells all. Exclusive from weekly Jenovia, mother of prince William's child revealed, name and details inside. Exclusive from Jenovian Good Sunday, Prince William's baby momma drama, she reveals all exclusively to us. And lastly Jenovia report, Prince William exclusive!! The mother of his children is experiencing quads! Read all about it.” Nancy’s jaw drops. Nancy passes out the papers to everyone. 

Alanna says “Danielle, she's expecting quadruplets in December on the 29th.” 

Matthew says “Jenna, expecting quintuplets, December 23rd, possibly next week at the earliest.” 

Eleanor says “Hannah, expecting one. And also, there's a male omega who says that he's the mother and that it's twins.” 

Eleanor passes the drama one. The man says “I'm Simon Jones, head of PR for the Royal family.” Simon turns on the news too. Matthew quickly checks Tumblr, and the ghost of the palace posted CATS OUT OF THE BAG!!! ARTICLES ARE OUT THIS MORNING, now you know what happened in the conference room, during the episode. Matthew puts his phone away quickly. 

The news cast woman says “breaking news today! There are not one, not two, but five different people claiming to be pregnant with prince William's child. Lady Hannah Wells, who broke up with William back in April and said that they hooked up at the palace while he was grounded. Briana, who was on the news last night giving an interview. A woman named Danielle. A girl named Jenna who could possibly be giving birth this week, and lastly a man named Derek.” The other host says “that's a lot of people! And a lot of babies, if all of them are telling the truth.” The woman says “which begs the question? Who is telling the truth? We're going right to our panel of guests to discuss this pressing manner. And also, we're going to be making some phone calls.” The man says “first on our panel is legal correspondent Grace.” The woman says “second on our Panel is Lord Nicholas, who was in the selection.” The man says “third on our panel is the prince’s best friend, Arron, the Duke.” The woman grins and says “lastly on our panel is the host of the selection, mister James Corden who broke the original story with Prince William.” They all clap for James. 

The woman says “let’s go to Duke Arron, your one of Prince William's best friends, surely you must have some secrets.” The Duke says “yes, of course, one would assume that I would know everything. But sadly, prince William is being so tight lipped with everyone.” 

Lord Nicholas says “can I just say, as a prince William Stan, I am beyond thrilled that this is happening!! And guess what?” The woman says “what?” Nicholas grins and says “I’ll bet 300 bucks all five of these people are lying.” James bursts out laughing. The legal person says “well, I think there is going to be issues for prince William if all five of these people really are having his children and the numbers that they say are true. Because custody will become a major issue. And it wouldn't exactly be fair on the mother either, because the general public, as well as the Jenovian government will side with Prince William.” 

The man says “James, you interviewed the prince and broke the story first. What are your thoughts?” James says “well, I'm not saying that maybe some or all of them are gold diggers, but he's also the crowned prince, second in line to the throne. And also, he’s been very tight lipped with the contestants as well. Even without the cameras, he hasn't told anyone.” The news anchors gossip with Arron and Nicholas. Nicholas says “conspiracy theory, maybe none of them are telling the truth, and the real woman is expecting sextuplets.” They all refuse to believe that. The woman says “well she would've come forward then by now, you’d think.” Nicholas says “but maybe she's someone who doesn't want the attention, and also what I really don't get is why didn't William bring her into the selection.” Duke Arron says “maybe he’s right, I mean production does mute the sound, any time a certain someone brought up her pregnancy, maybe it’s because she’s the mother.” 

They disagree, prince William wouldn't have been that deceiving of the Jenovian people or the people of the United Kingdom. Plus, they already said that the father, is getting full custody and isn’t comfortable with his children’s information being broadcasted like that. 

Simon sighs and gets the call from them. Simon says “we’re watching your program here at the palace actually.” They all gasp and ask to speak to William. Simon says “I have been trying for three days to get a hold of him, actually; and he hasn't answered any of my calls. I think he's turned his phone off or forgotten to charge it.” Simon hangs up at that. 

James says “that makes a lot of sense, I mean he's been in the lockdown for a while now.” The man says “then maybe it's Jenna telling the truth.” The doorbell rings silencing everyone, except for the television. A woman walks into the ballroom with one of the maids. Margret says “I don't understand why this can't wait until the queen returns; she’ll be back very soon.” The woman says “I'm sorry, we're on a tight schedule, and the order deadline is yesterday, we already had to move it until the lockdown here was up. We're just trying to do our jobs.” Margret says “and so are we.” Dan joins them and easily handles the delivery of the tanks, asking if they’d teach them how to use it now, or another day. They have to teach him now, just in case. They have exactly twelve portable tanks right now. She says “we’re getting all of the ones that you’ll all need, but it’s such a big order that we’ll have to deliver in smaller amounts.” Dan says “okay, I understand completely, will you deliver any to our second home?” She says “the order says here only.” Dan says “well, I think it’d be best if we have tanks at both houses, that way William has a choice.” The woman says “William?” Dan says “yes, these are for William, aren’t they?” The woman checks the order and says “we must have the wrong address.” Dan says “no, I think you have the right address, here, let me see.” The worker refuses to let Dan see her paperwork in her hands, having everything pulled from the house, saying this is the wrong location, that they’re very sorry for having the wrong location. Everything that just got delivered, disappears just as quickly as it arrived. 

James says “I think that everyone at the hospital with Harry has chosen to be there.” The woman says “why would they want to stay with Harry at the hospital though?” James says “I mean can you imagine what they’d be like if they were at the palace and not allowed to go see Harry?” Duke Arron groans at this and says “yes, I can imagine.” Nicholas snorts and says “they’d be whining every five minutes, asking if they can go see Harry yet.” James says “they’d be going nuts at the palace or they’d refuse to talk to anyone, except for Prince William.” The woman gasps at that and says “oh, that’d be interesting though, no?” James says “either that or they were hoping to get more time with William.” They all agree with that. Nicholas says “who do you think the lockdown is for?” James says “I have no idea, that’s a great question.” Nicholas says “because it’s obviously not for the prince, he has proven that he’s not completely locked down in one room with his Instagram posts.” James says “oh wow, I didn’t even notice that.” Nicholas says “do you think the current people at the hospital ever threatened to leave the show?” James snorts and says “possible, I mean prince William’s life would’ve flashed before his eyes, for sure if that was the case.” All of them start laughing. James grins at his own jokes. They thank their panel before moving onto other news. Simon Jones turns off the television and calls the queen. She doesn't answer at all. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis is informed by Dan around 11 that the delivery to the palace is 12 car seats, 12 crib mattresses and the 12 bassinet mattresses. And they all are currently waiting for the tanks to be delivered, there, so that he’ll have some wiggle room. Dan then informs him of the tanks coming, but being taken away, by him saying William. Louis says “god damn it, it’s under Louis.” Dan says “fuck, shit. I had no idea, I’m sorry.” Louis says “I’ve got to go.” Louis hangs up, and calls Lilly, for help. Lilly says “hello love.” Louis says “hi nana.” Lilly says “so how are you doing?” Louis says “good, what do you want to know?” Lilly squeals “Mia, get in here.” Mia groans, moans and says “Lil, what is it?” Lilly slams a door shut and says “Louis is on the phone.” Mia gasps and whispers “oh my god!! He's about to spill the tea!!” Louis giggles at his weird grandma and her best friend, who is technically his great Aunt. Louis says “what tea do you want to know about?” Lilly says “the lockdown, I mean come on, you're leaving us hanging.” Louis says “I have children.” Lilly snorts and says “we already knew that you are expecting a child, everyone knows that.” Louis says “no, I'm saying that they're here, they came early.” Lilly says “is that the reason for the lockdown? Their birth?” Louis says “no, they were born like six weeks before the selection started, lock down was because they were afraid that one of the babies was sick. And it's a good thing because we discovered just how many had slight fevers.” Lilly gasps and says “well spill the details! I need to know the number.” Louis says “nope!!” 

Lilly says “William Tomlinson, I deserve to know this information!!!” Louis says “nope!! Besides, you'll want to see them and technically they're not allowed visitors.” Lilly huffs and says “fine, don't tell me the number, besides, now we have an excuse to go shopping and get a ton of baby clothes.” Louis says “oh lovely.” Lilly says “Mia, we can go nuts ordering baby stuff!! They're going to be spoiled rotten by us!!!” Louis giggles and thanks them for wanting to spoil the children. 

Lilly says “Mia, your turn.” Mia says “tell me the number.” Louis says “nope!” Mia says “as your grandmother I demand to know the number of great grandchildren I am expecting!” Louis laughs and says “as I already told Lilly, they’re already here.” Mia gasps in shock, squeals and says “really?” Louis says “really.” 

Mia snorts, goes into another room and says “just so you know, we've been keeping lots of secrets for years. Like the fact that we’re a pack, me, Lilly, Michael and Nicholas.” Louis is stunned and says “really?” Mia says “your mother can't know; she'll spill to everyone quicker than I could tell Michael that I told you.” Louis giggles and says “well I purchased one normal crib per child, that's my hint.” 

Mia squeals in delight and yells “Lilly!!” Lilly says “what?” Mia says “Michael was right.” Lilly mutters “darn it!!” Mia giggles hysterically. 

Mia’s pov:

Michael walks into the room. Mia says “I'm on the phone with Louis, your guess was correct.” Michael says “is my guess that Cassandra is the mother, correct?” Louis says “yes.” Mia gasps and says “Louis said that's also correct.” Michael says “I knew it!” Louis giggles and says “you can't tell anyone; I'm trying to get rid of the contestants that only want one or two before I tell everyone.” Mia says “I understand completely, we will not tell anyone.” Michael says “did you tell him?” Mia says “yes, I told him that we're a pack.” Michael says “good.” Michael says “if you need advice on anything, let me know.” Louis says “okay, thanks. I did seriously want to talk to Lilly about something.” Mia says “sure.” Mia smirks, leaving with Michael. Lilly says “hello again Louis.” Mia and Michael leave them alone, so that Louis can talk to Lilly privately. 

Louis’ pov: 

Lilly says “what's going on?” Louis says “I don't know what to do. Two of the girls could possibly be coming home this week. And all of the forms say Mos-Vitz-ca, because that's what I decided to do before they were born, then I decided to tell the staff that I am me, which they kind of already figured. Anyway, I don't know what to do, because Savannah has to put somewhere that there's twelve babies, and use the last name Mos-Vitz-Ca. Because the company has all of that information for the palace.” Lilly says “our house number is similar to the palace, we’re about 25 minutes from the hospital. You can totally use our house instead of the palace for the first few months. We have a state-of-the-art filtering system, because Mia has an autonomic disorder, and so does Nicholas." Louis says "wow, I didn't know that." Lilly says "we don't really make that public, anyways, we kept the smaller house to have a backup for Christmas time, since we usually give up our main house to the staff as extra spaces for guests." Louis says "oh, okay." Lilly says "besides, here would be very close to the palace, plus very close to the hospital." Louis thanks her. 

Louis says “I know you are a pack, Mia told me.” Lilly grins and says “excellent, well, this house is specifically designed for packs. Our bigger house is designed for lots of older children, just like the palace.” Louis says "really?" Lilly says "yes, really. You wouldn’t have to worry about my children visiting, I’ll make sure they’re all aware that I’m letting you use the house.” Louis thanks her. Lilly says “of course.” Lilly gives him the address and Louis sees just how close it is to the palace’s number, that they’d easily understand his mix up of the numbers. Louis thanks Lilly, giving the address to Savannah, and she calls the company directly, speaking to someone to get the proper information in the system. Savannah gives his information first that they need and her own information. Savannah says “I don’t know how we did this, but we gave you the completely wrong address.” 

The person understands. Savannah reads off the correct address which is Lilly’s house. Savannah’s smirk lets him know that the person bought it. Savannah laughs and says “yeah, yeah, we’re hilarious here.” Niall walks in with Lucas, grinning. Louis hushes them from talking. Savannah says “I’m not sure of its size nor how many tanks you’ll be able to fit.” Lucas gets his sisters, who listen in on the conversation, as well as Kevin. Louis quietly informs them of what’s going on. Marissa giggles at this and whispers into his ear “our parents have a house out here, that’s Lilly’s house, right?” Louis is surprised at this and whispers into her ear “yes, it is.” Marissa whispers into his ear this house that her parents use when they come out here, that Mia said they let some former contestants stay in. Louis grins at that, adding this second address on a paper for Savannah. Savannah says “there’s a bigger house, nearby, that he’s also been given permission to use.” Savannah gives the address. Savannah thanks the woman, hanging up and says “hopefully that’s enough.” Louis says “I hope so too, thank you guys.” Melissa grins and says “of course.” 

Matthew’s pov: 

There’s another knock on the door. Security lets them in. The person says “delivery, so sorry.” The people bring in two gigantic strollers, that are pre-assembled. The person has someone sign for the delivery, before they leave. Matthew says “let’s open them!!” Security stops him from opening the strollers, saying that they have to wait for a royal family member to do so. Dan comes back downstairs and is just as curious about the gigantic stroller, so they open it up. It’s an insane, six seating stroller. Dan says “what the heck?! These aren’t going to fit baby seats, I mean it could possibly fit one or two, but that’s it.” Matthew snickers at this and they open the second stroller, hoping for a different one. Dan says “oh my gosh, again, this is only going to fit one or two car seats, this is insane.” Matthew laughs at that. Eleanor says “okay, well if he gets a total of four of these, then my theory that he’s having four babies is correct.” 

They turn the news back on and find another panel with James Corden as well as Nicholas. Nicholas keeps saying that none of it’s true, that as a Prince William stan, he doesn’t even believe that William slept with a woman. James says “well, I said it once and I’ll say it again, he’s a crowned prince, some of them might be gold diggers.” The interviews all go like this, the rest of the day, so they leave off the television. The queen returns, from where she disappeared to briefly, and has security take the strollers out to a van, so that she can take them to William. She leaves again, this time with the strollers. She walks back in, thanking the delivery men, for bringing the car seats, she feels so bad that they’ve been so disorganized. The man says “no problem at all, the extra padding, that was inquired about, is only available at the local preemie store nearby.” The queen thanks them again. 12 car seats, which is odd, but it also kind of makes sense, since they have so many vans. Also having a set for just around the house, would make sense too. Unless one set is for the second house, but that wouldn’t make sense, because they’d have to drive to the second house anyways. 

Louis’ pov: 

Savannah walks into the room and says “can we talk, please?” Louis says “of course, what's up?” Savannah shuts the door behind her and says “in full honest disclosure, you're aware that the NICU is at full capacity, right?” Louis says “correct, I am aware, does this mean you're going to rush my children out?” Savannah says “no, god no, that's not what I meant. I meant that I would hope that in full honesty, you would tell me if you'd gotten more than one girl pregnant. So that I could be prepared to expand you to another room and not take in more after someone is discharged.” Louis says “oh my god, first of all, I pinky promise I have been nothing but honest with you all. Cassandra was pretty much my first real one night stand. Other one night stands, have been at the palace, and I've never gone that far with a girl, especially if I was way more sober, which I always try to be, and even if I was drunk, my security team wouldn't allow us to go to the same room, but also wouldn't just allow the girl to stay at whatever party or bar that drunk. I didn't go with my security team the night I slept with Cassandra because I was in Doncaster. Back in Doncaster, people don't really care about me being the prince, because they've only ever known me as Louis, so I'm completely free to be myself.” 

Savannah sighs in relief and says “good, because I'm not going to rush any baby out of this NICU before they're ready.” Louis smiles and says “thank you, that reassures me that you're not going to let mine leave until they are ready.” Savannah snorts and says “honestly for your sake and my own, I'd rather discharge after they pass the car seat challenge completely without cheating. Except for Melanie, I think she is going to need a pass on the no cheating front, with exceptions. You’ll understand when we start the first one. What day does everything arrive?” Louis says “everything is here, except for the heart monitors, those come on Monday or Tuesday, pulse oxygen monitors come on Tuesday.” 

Savannah says “okay, well we can possibly start tomorrow. Just so you're aware, the timing is way longer than it actually takes to drive. There's a build in cushion of 15 minutes, because if that oxygen level drops in that time, they'd be right back upstairs. Wouldn't even make it out of the NICU and into the car. And a built in cushion of ten minutes for driving, plus another 5 minute cushion at the house, to get them back on the oxygen if it's necessary. You might have to get them back on it before even leaving the car.” Louis says “so it is, off oxygen?” Savannah says “yes, the challenge is, to see if they crash right away or if they can go a few minutes. If they crash right away, then they're definitely not ready, and no one else gets to even try for another week.” Louis looks surprised by that information and tells her what he told his dad, plus what his dad told his sisters. Savannah says “you’ll have to break it to them then, before they go too crazy, and are heartbroken when none of them come home this week.”

Louis thanks her and promises that he will. Louis calls his siblings. They understand, but are still way too hopeful. Louis hangs up and goes back to Harry. Harry’s relieved that he’s back. Louis quickly cuddles with Harry, apologizing for being gone for so long. Harry forgives him, but doesn’t let go for quite a few minutes. Louis gets Harry comfortable, and Andrew joins them, offering to hold Harry right in his lap. Harry disagrees, saying that he has to get used to being without Andrew soon enough. Andrew disagrees, he will stay in Jenovia as long as needed. Harry grins at that, letting Andrew hold him in his lap at that information. Harry falls asleep for the first time, during the day, in a while now. Harry relaxes completely finally. Logan and Edward sit with them, quickly making sure that Harry’s protected in his sleep. Anne leaves, to take a break from being at the hospital, since she’s been afraid to leave, since Harry only seems to relax when Louis is around. Louis smiles and says “that’s fine.” Anne thanks him and leaves Harry’s hospital room. Louis says “maybe Hazza will relax more now.” Andrew says “I hope so.”

Johannah's pov:

Johannah finally returns to the palace, she needed more time at the hospital, away from everyone, so she stayed in Louis’ family center room. She can’t believe how easily she lied to her son, so she really tests out the beds, finding the one Louis was talking about. She asks a staffer who might know what type of bed it is and she has to ask someone else, but Johannah is able to get the firmness of the bed, as well as the brand, so that they could possibly get one or two for the palace. Johannah returns to the palace, around lunch time. Johannah says “good afternoon.” Her current alpha is waiting in the grand hallway area and says “good afternoon, did you sleep well?” Johannah smiles and says “yes, I slept very well. When I went to visit William, he had this knowing smirk on his face, asking if I’d slept somewhere specific, I confirmed that I did, and he said it’s the best mattress ever.” Dan laughs at this and says “oh, alright.” 

Johannah says “anyway, once I found that out, I obviously had to go find out what mattress brand it is as well as the firmness.” Dan says “alright, that’s good, but it still doesn’t explain where you were.” Johannah says “not like I could tell you exactly where I was in front of all of the contestants and cameras.” Dan says “try me.” Johannah says “I spent the night in the lockdown.” Dan’s jaw drops open at this. Johannah says “well, not technically in the lockdown room, but I stayed in the family center room.” Dan says “alright.” Dan looks like he doesn’t believe her at all. The doorbell rings. Stacey gets it, since she’s preparing to leave with lunch. Stacey says “your majesties, good afternoon, come in, come in.” Sarah says “thank you Stacey, just here to see Johannah.” Clarissa snorts and says “yeah, yeah, go in.” Sarah, David and Clarissa walk in. Dan growls. Clarissa growls right back, going into an alpha stance, in front of Johannah. Dan growls harder and says “hello Clarissa.” Clarissa scoffs, moving away from her and spats out “hello Dan.” Stacey leaves to take lunch to everyone. 

Johannah moves away from the alphas, and says “I’m off to get changed.” Johannah goes upstairs, not allowing Dan to follow her. Johannah changes her clothes, she can’t believe Clarissa is here and acting like her alpha, when she knows she’s not. Johannah calls her mother, not sure what to do. Her mother sighs and says “just let them fight, you stay upstairs, lock the door, call Michael or Ryan if the situation escalates.” Johannah sighs, agreeing with that. Johannah changes, inhaling the scents of her alphas one more time, before putting it in her laundry basket to get cleaned. Johannah sighs, changing and goes back downstairs. Clarissa and Dan are separated. Johannah avoids all of them, speaking to Nancy a bit, to find out how things have been going at the palace, then speaking to Simon Jones, to see what’s been going on with the press. Johannah gets the articles from him. Stacey returns, from dropping off lunch. 

A few staffers from their smaller home arrive with the other two strollers, as well as twelve sets of play yards with a single infant seat. 

Johannah smiles and thanks them. They leave to go back to their other house. Everyone is shocked, by the amount of portable play yards, slash cribs really. Stacey says “oh your majesty, William asked for measurements? He said that you'd understand.” Johannah says “yes, I do understand.” 

Johannah says “alright, I need a measuring tape and quite a few of you to help me. It's quite a large task.” Johannah grabs one of the car seats with its base out of the box. They take about five out to the vans with the stroller. They try the fifteen-passenger van with lots of trunk space. Johannah says “do you think we can fit four, of that exact stroller, into the buses?” Alberto says “I think that four should fit just fine.” Johannah grins and says “great. So next thing is car seat measurements.” Paddy puts a car seat in the front row by the window. Johannah gets the proper measurements and Preston does one for the second row.

Preston says “can I ask why so many car seats?” Johannah says “because we need them.” Paddy giggles. Johannah says “do you think we can handle it?” Stacey says “your majesty, we can handle any number of children. I mean look at how many contestants we have gotten into the palace.” Preston says “we have plenty of staff, and you could always hire the nannies now instead of waiting.” Johannah says “I don't think William wants any nannies though.” They agree. Johannah sighs and says “it's just it's a lot. I mean six, would be a lot, but he has double that.” Paddy says “we know, we helped with transporting them.” Preston smirks and says “just been pretending we have no idea what’s going on.” Johannah smiles and says “thank you.” Preston says “of course, your majesty.” Stacey giggles and says “I've known for weeks your majesty. I got congratulated for the princesses and princes by other NICU families who are near William.” Preston says “so that's why he wanted us, but then didn't want us.” Johannah says “it's been rough.” Preston says “I mean we clearly saw twelve, when they got moved out of the NICU, but didn’t want to push him.” Johannah says “thank you, for not pushing him too much. He's probably going to keep us all away until his lockdown is over.” Stacey says “that's alright, besides as long as there's still a lockdown, no chance of them coming home this week.” They all agree with that and take everything back inside the palace. Johannah gives Louis the measurements in a text message.

Louis’ pov: 

Once Harry’s asleep, Louis goes into his twitter app, to see what’s going on. He hears fans freaking out nearby Harry’s room, about him and the people claiming to be the parents. 

Louis tweets out the mother of my child and I ask for privacy at this time, we have agreed long ago to absolute privacy for the safety of mother and baby.

Please respect our decision to keep everything private and stop speculating. 

I promise to inform you as soon as I can, but not any sooner than that.

Louis makes sure he's on his real account. He's on his official verified account. He’s hoping this is enough, to get everyone to leave him alone for a couple of days. Louis tweets at Simon Jones, I’d appreciate if you stopped harassing me in my lockdown. 

Louis smirks and says “switching to my secret Stan account.” Andrew gasps in shock at this. Logan laughs hysterically at him and says “I suspected you might have a secret stan account.” 

Prince of sass is doing a live stream with prince of ass. Louis clicks into it. She gasps and says “hi!! I messaged you!! Tell me anything that you can. Please.” Louis snorts, snickers and reads her message. Louis gets Savannah really quickly. Savannah says “what’s going on?” Louis says “I need your expertise, on my secret Stan account.” Savannah looks at him horrified and says “oh lord.” Louis grins and says “let me read you the question from this fan first.” Savannah snickers and says “okay.” Louis says “how possible is it for a woman pregnant with quintuplets to still be pregnant even though she's due on the 15th of December?” Savannah says “absolutely impossible, unless that's the 25 to 28 weeks mark.” 

Louis informs her neonatologist’s answer: absolutely impossible, unless that's the 25 to 28 weeks mark. She says “okay, so my top-secret advice person, I have asked them how possible it is for Jenna, to be pregnant with quintuplets, to still be pregnant even though she's due on the fifteenth. They responded with neonatologist’s answer: absolutely impossible, unless that's the 25 to 28 weeks mark.” Savannah says “that's the average for that number, but it's possible that she's at 20 to 24 weeks along too.” Louis adds that to a new message. Prince of sass reads that message out loud and says “that's from a neonatologist. Can you please explain what a neonatologist is?” Louis responds a doctor who specializes in premature babies. Prince of sass says “a neonatologist is a doctor who specializes in premature babies, so obviously they know a lot more than I do.” Prince of ass says “thank you my secret advisor, you've been very helpful. Now, as for my theory, I think that Nicholas had very valid points this morning. William wouldn't have just allowed the selection to start with no way of being able to go to the mother of the children when she needs him for the babies. Which, if she wants to remain anonymous like William implies in his tweets, would make sense as to why she's not in the selection.” 

Prince of sass says “I have a different conspiracy. Maybe William is the one that wants complete privacy since it's his child, and she wants it to be public so that no one else can claim to be her. Simon Jones, the head of PR, keeps saying that he's unable to reach prince William. Maybe Simon was only able to reach the girl, who then went straight to the press at the same time as these four others.” 

Another girl joins them and says “I run the account prince William updates; I disagree with both of your theories. I have my own, obviously.” Prince of sass is completely surprised, grins and says “I didn’t think as an update account runner, you’d have any crazy conspiracy theories regarding the prince.” She says “well he’s given us nothing, so what does he expect us to do? Just stay calm?” They all laugh at that. Prince of ass says “I’d like to hear your theory, lay it on me.” She says “alright, this one is a big stretch, I mean there's absolutely no way this could realistically remain under wraps for that long. But anyway. My theory is that the lockdown is because the woman is sick, needed to be hospitalized and the babies were born this week. I think the babies could be here, and I think the big tell is going to be William when he comes back. Does he seem rested or exhausted? If he looks exhausted, then we know something is up. Because newborn babies don't sleep at all.” Prince of ass says “you know, I can ask my top-secret person how accurate your thoughts are.” She agrees instantly. The message pops up in Louis’ twitter inbox for his private account. 

Savannah says “do not answer that, you don't want them to know just how close that girl is to the truth. We've been able to keep it a secret since August, let’s keep it that way.” Louis says “hundred percent agree.” Savannah leaves the room. 

Louis then puts his phone down. Anne is back, she has tea in her hands. Louis smiles and says “hello.” Anne smiles, shuts the door and whispers “sorry, needed tea.” Andrew snickers and whispers “palace tea is much better than the hospital stuff.” Anne whispers “yeah, well I might allow that, for a bit.” Anne sits down and says “so how did you get this new system going?” Louis says “well, it started out as only me, but Harry allowed Edward to stay when he was having private conversations with Jennifer.” Anne says “oh, alright, that makes sense.” Louis says “Jennifer was explaining the system to us and we wanted to know from Harry what he preferred, what he needed.” Edward says “yeah, came up with this system, which was a lot of Harry’s ideas.” Louis says “it originally was only me and Edward, but Harry was still too stressed out. Harry needed Andrew and Logan, once they were here, we came up with the current system.” Anne says “and it’s been working since then.” Louis says “exactly.” 

Savannah walks in and says “sorry to be rude and barge in.” Louis says “it’s fine, what’s going on?” Savannah smirks and says “just thought you’d be happy to know I’ve officially lifted the lockdown.” Louis snickers and says “Harry’s going to be happy about that, can you send Niall in here?” She smirks and agrees, going to get Niall for him. Niall rushes in with Lucas, Kevin, Marissa and Melissa. Louis says “my lockdown, is officially over.” Niall squeals, claps and says “finally!!” Niall says “can I?” Louis says “yes, go, have cuddles, just behave.” Niall salutes him, squeals and rushes off to the babies. Lucas smirks at that. Melissa squeals in delight. Marissa says “finally!!! I can meet Alexis.” Louis is horrified at that and says “how do you know?!” Melissa smirks and says “Kevin, spilled the beans.” Marissa says “once Lucas knew that we knew, he spilled everything!!” Louis says “I mean I should’ve seen that coming, your quadruplets, I’m shocked you kept it a secret as long as you did.” Kevin says “it was the hardest 48 hours of my life.” Melissa squeals at that and says “you kept Alexis knowledge from me for 48 whole hours?!” Louis says “just go meet her, tell Savannah you want to meet her and that I said it’s fine.” They both leave quickly, with Lucas and Kevin. 

Edward’s pov: 

Edward’s stunned. Anne just laughs at that, snickering and says “oh, none of them can keep secrets.” Louis snorts and says “clearly not, I mean look how long it took Harry to tell you.” Anne smirks and says “true.” All of the girls are lying, but Alexis is the real name of the mother. Lucas returns, huffing and pouting. Lucas says “we need you to come solve a fight we’re having.” Louis snorts and says “are you having a fight about who gets to cuddle Alexis first?” Lucas says “yes, and Niall won’t let anyone cuddle Alexis before him.” Louis says “oi, I think I should get to cuddle her first, no? I haven’t been able to properly cuddle her this whole lockdown.” Lucas gasps in shock at that and says “whoops.” Louis smirks after Lucas leaves the room. They all return, pouting. Niall scoffs and says “Savannah refused to help us, said if we couldn’t do it ourselves, we can’t cuddle with her.” Louis snickers and says “I’ll come help you, once Harry’s awake.” Niall whines that he just wants to cuddle her now. Andrew says “I’m honestly jealous, you’ve gotten to meet her, I don’t even know who she is.” Niall smirks wickedly at that and says “that’s true, thank you for reminding us how lucky we are.” 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis ends up meeting the three fans of his, that are staying in the hospital with Lindsey caring for them. The one girl is on bed rest and he’s not allowed to let her move. Louis gives all three girls hugs, taking pictures with all three of them. Louis leaves their room, without giving away too many selection secrets, that they want to know, nor any secrets about the mother of his children, nor the number. The one who was on bed rest was the quietest, she didn’t ask him any prying questions. Louis returns to Harry’s room, after caring for his infants. 

Louis’ phone rings a few times, it’s just the palace’s main number, so he ignores it, knowing that if it was really urgent, Paul would tell him. Stacey doesn’t arrive at the usual dinner time, and lots of the contestants are getting grumpy. 

Matthew's pov:

The atmosphere is so intense with Dan and Clarissa in the palace together. The queen pulls Clarissa into a room, clearly not happy with her. Clarissa returns scoffing and says “I’m not going to leave, just because your alpha is so threatened by me, I don’t care Johannah, I’m not leaving.” The queen says “fine, then you leave me no choice.” The queen smirks wickedly, calling someone. The queen says “hi.” The queen says “Clarissa is here, wanting to get into an alpha match with Dan, again.” The queen grins at this, lighting up and says “ooh, I like that idea a lot, I mean they’re both just trying to out alpha each other with me, so that idea is brilliant.” The queen snickers and says “okay.” Clarissa scoffs, saying “if it’s another alpha, you’re not allowed to leave.” The queen says ‘it’s just Jennifer.” The queen rolls her eyes, hanging up with Jennifer and leaving the palace, since both alphas are approving of this movement. The queen smirks wickedly, as she’s leaving and says “oh James, you should meet with my mother, to find out all about their drama. You know these two have been beyond jealous of each other since they first met.” James’ jaw is dropped open at this. The queen leaves with Stacey, who is snickering hysterically. The security that came here briefly, leaves with them too, snickering as well. 

James says “I’m off to go meet her mother!!” James leaves quickly, with a camera crew to meet the queen’s mother, to ask her about their jealous issues. Dan scoffs and says “I’m not jealous.” Clarissa snorts and says “I’m not jealous at all, I’m never jealous.” Clarissa scoffs too. The alphas start bragging about who can handle the queen better. Matthew winces at this, this is brutal. They both get into an argument about who she takes alpha commands from better, with them planning a way to prove it, when she returns to the palace. 

James returns with a smirk, with a man behind him. This man says “enough!! Both of you, cut it out, stop acting like childish alphas!!” They both stop their arguing instantly. This man scoffs and says “Clarissa, Sarah, David, go to our house. Clarissa, go up to your room, you’re grounded.” Clarissa looks horrified at this and says “dad, I’m a grown up, you can’t ground me.” Her father scoffs and says “you are grounded until your alpha comes to punish you.” Clarissa smirks at this and says “ooh, can’t wait.” They seriously leave the palace. 

The father says “Dan, why do you always have to fight with Clarissa?” Dan says “Johannah is my omega, I’m always going to fight with Clarissa.” The man sighs. Dan says “I’m sorry you always have to break up our alpha fights Michael, but Clarissa always starts it.” Michael says “I know she does, but Clarissa has always been this way, and I must tell you that my wife is up to no good for this year’s winter ball.” Dan groans and says “she’s invited Clarissa, hasn’t she?” Michael smirks and says “yes she has, her and Lilly are up to no good. Even Nicholas is keeping hush hush, about Mia’s plans. Which means they’re up to no good.” Dan says “lovely, thank you for the heads up, I guess I should at least try to get along with Clarissa.” Michael says “thank you for agreeing to try to get along with Clarissa.” Dan says “of course.” Michael leaves the palace. 

After dinner, they wait around nervously, hoping that the lockdown at the hospital will be over soon. Stacey says “still a lock down.” Everyone is very disappointed. Matthew checks Tumblr. The ghost account put on Tumblr ah, what a long day here at the palace, if you thought today was crazy, wait until tomorrow. Everyone freaks out, including himself. Matthew posts ghost of the palace, we can’t handle this anymore, today was too chaotic, we can’t handle more chaos here at the palace. The queen left and the king got into an alpha fight with the queen’s alpha sister. We can’t take anymore drama here. The ghost responds ah…was it in front of the children like always? Matthew responds they were somewhere else. The ghost responds probably hiding, since their alpha sibling isn’t around to protect them from the fighting or reassure them that the fighting is nothing. Petty fighting. 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis learns from Jennifer that his step father as well as Aunt Clarissa got into another fight, so his mother has left the palace, and that she is not going to come back to the hospital at all, she is going to stay where she’s hiding. Louis is absolutely stunned at this. Niall says “what’s going on?” Louis sighs, and says “Dan gets very jealous when it comes to me mom, so he’s always getting into shit with my Aunt Clarissa. She’s an alpha, in a multiple.” Niall says “oh wow.” Louis says “anyways, their fights are always petty, but I feel bad that I wasn’t there for my sisters and younger brother, to make them feel protected. They’re probably hiding somewhere at the palace, I’ll ask Stacey when she comes at dinner time, to make sure they’re okay.” Niall says “they always get into fights?” Louis says “every single time they’re together, it’s why my grandparents stopped having family dinners. They have two different Holidays, with us attending Holidays by ourselves.” Niall says “wow, that’s insane.” Louis says “yep, Zayn’s family usually goes to Holidays with us. Mark sometimes comes, but he’ll come without my Aunt Joanne.” Niall says “wow, that sounds awkward.” 

Louis says “it is.” Niall says “why does Zayn’s family go with you?” Louis says “because my grandmother Mia insists on seeing them every year. So she invites Zayn’s parents to all of the gatherings, but invites Zayn and his sisters only to our gathering with them.” Niall says “you only get one gathering day with your grandparents?” Louis says “yeah, one whole day for the Holidays. Easter, it’s usually a couple days after Easter, which is fine. Christmas, we go there the 22nd or the 20th, then we usually don’t see them again until the 27th.” Niall says “so they spend Christmas with?” Louis shrugs at that and says “I’m not sure, you’d have to ask them. I assume Clarissa doesn’t get along with any alpha that attends Holidays.” Niall says “that’s so odd, could I seriously meet with Mia?” Louis says “of course, I’m sure she’d gladly sit down to talk to you.” 

Louis sets up a face time with Niall and Mia, so that Niall can get his curious questions answered. Stacy delivers dinner and he doesn’t give her any updates, wanting more time just themselves, before he starts getting hounded by everyone again.


	28. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is MONDAY, Monday was missing before, now there is a Monday, yay. Sorry it’s not as long as other chapters, but I was missing Monday before, now I’m not.

Chapter 28

Matthew’s pov: 

The queen finally returns to the palace again, asking for alone time with Dan. They all decide to spy on the king and queen, going up to the third floor, hoping to hear the fighting. Dan says “well I’m sorry for getting into a fight with your sister again, but she started it!!” The queen must say something, but she’s clearly not yelling. Dan says “I’m not going to be quite, I don’t care about the perception, married couples are allowed to get into arguments.” The queen clearly responds to him. Dan says “I don’t care that the cameras are probably in the hallway catching everything!! I don’t care if the contestants can hear us fighting.” 

Johannah’s pov: 

Dan isn’t willing to stop fighting with her reasoning, so she decides to just fight with him. Johannah says “fine, then we’ll have our argument.” Dan says “great, we will have our fight. Your sister started it!!” Johannah says “I don’t care that my sister started the fight!! You’re my alpha, you’re supposed to act like my alpha and not go to her level.” Dan says “but as your alpha, it’s my job to fight for you, even if that means fighting your alpha sister.” She sighs, Dan clearly doesn’t understand this. Ryan was right, when she was with them last night, Dan and Clarissa will always see each other as a threat. Clarissa sees Dan as the only thing standing in the way of them reuniting, Dan sees Clarissa as a threat to his marriage, when neither of them realize that they’re just damaging their relationships with her, the more they do this petty crap. Johannah says “I’m fucking tired of having separated family dinners!! I’m beyond done with separated family dinners, I haven’t spent family dinner with any of my siblings in 4 years!!” Dan is stunned at this. Johannah says “my parents are kind, they do separate celebrations for all of us, so that we don’t have to be in the same places. Samantha shares a holiday with Clarissa, Joanne shares a holiday with Lilly’s children, Rebecca gets to share a holiday with Jennifer and Kitty, then there’s us, all by ourselves with Rebecca. Then do you know who else they celebrate with?” Dan says “no.” Johannah says “the rest of the family, gets their own day, usually on the actual holiday. Because they have to separate the rest of us, who wouldn’t get along.” Dan says “I’m so sorry, I had no idea that was upsetting you.” Johannah says “it’s fine, it’s not just you, my mother has been planning every holiday, she’s the one that decides if we’re all together for the holiday’s or not.” Dan says “you should talk to her then, let her know that you want everyone together for just one holiday and I swear I’ll be on my absolute best behavior.” Johannah says “okay then, great, thank you.” Dan smiles, gives her a cuddle and says “of course.” Dan sniffs into her neck, where she knows Michael was rubbing against a lot. Dan doesn’t say anything, but she can tell he’s beyond jealous. 

Dan’s pov: 

Dan smells a strange alpha sent on his wife, but decides that he’s already caused enough trouble, and he doesn’t want his wife to run right back to this stranger again. He also has to trust her, that she’s not going to leave him for a different alpha.

Patrick’s pov:

On Monday morning, everyone has seemed to settle down, he’s not sure what caused them all to go so chaotic on Sunday, but he’s guessing something major happened. They learn from Andrew after breakfast, that everyone freaked out yesterday, because the lockdown is officially over, at the hospital, so they’re all very happy about it. Louis hasn’t told anyone at the palace yet, Andrew is guessing that Louis is keeping the good news on the down low, so that they’re not being constantly sent group dates. Patrick smirks at this and says “that’s good.” Christopher grins at this, snickers and says “I love that he goes by his middle name to the public, so that everyone can call him his first name in private.” Andrew says “it’s brilliant, isn’t it?” Patrick says “yes, it really is.” Andrew gives them all cuddles, asking if anyone needs anything from him. 

Trevor starts crying, nodding his head. Andrew says “what’s going on love?” Trevor says “I don’t want to get an alpha shot, I don’t like my alpha shots, I hate them and my mom texted me, saying I need to get an alpha shot soon.” Zachary completely freaks out, crying that he doesn’t want an alpha shot, leaving the room before Andrew can stop him. 

Niall’s pov: 

Zachary walks into their room, completely freaking out to him about alpha shots, that he didn’t know alphas had to get alpha shots, causing Liam to completely freak out, because he doesn’t like shots, he didn’t know alphas needed to get alpha shots, he doesn’t want an alpha shot!! Niall says “let’s go talk to Louis, it’s alright, everything’s going to be okay.” Niall takes both of them to Louis, with Liam completely freaking out to Louis about alpha shots. 

Louis’ pov: 

Niall, Zachary and Liam walk into Harry’s room. Liam is freaking out, saying “I don’t want to get an alpha shot, Louis what’s an alpha shot?! Do I have to have an alpha shot? I don’t want to, I hate shots.” Louis says “breathe Liam, come here, breathe for me.” Liam takes deep breaths for him. Louis says “I’m never going to force you to get shots, okay?” Liam calms down instantly at this. Louis says “what’s going on?” Niall says “Zachary came into our room, freaking out about alpha shots, causing Liam to freak out, so I brought them here.” Louis says “Zachary, let’s go talk privately.” Zachary says “okay.” Zachary goes with Louis, to the room next door. Louis says “what’s an alpha shot?” Zachary says “I don’t know, I’m not an alpha, I’m an omega, I lied, I’m sorry. I just get scared of meeting new people and I am scared of doctors too, I hate all medical equipment. I freaked out, because I thought that I’d have to get an alpha shot, since I lied about being an omega.” Louis just comforts Zachary quickly, and says “it’s alright, I understand completely, thank you so much for telling me about your fears of you know whos.” Zachary grins at this and says “I like that name.” Louis snickers at this and says “now, who told you about alpha shots?” Zachary says “Trevor told me about alpha shots.” Louis says “where is Trevor?” Zachary says “still in our room.” Louis says “okay, is anyone in there?” Zachary says “Andrew is.” Louis says “let me go help Andrew, figure out what’s going on.” 

Louis is extremely worried about Trevor now, texting Sharpay, asking her what he should do about a possible omega, getting some kind of heat suppressant shot or period suppressant shot, being told it’s an alpha shot, because they’re an alpha? 

Patrick’s pov: 

Andrew just holds Trevor in his arms, trying his best to calm Trevor down, offering for them to go see Louis together, so that Trevor can talk to Louis about it. Louis walks into their room, very quickly, and says “hi Trevor, what’s going on?” Trevor cries, telling Louis about how he gets alpha shots, throughout the year, that his mom texted him that he’s over due for his next alpha shot, that he needs to get it out there in Jenovia. Louis rubs Trevor’s arms, as he’s talking and says “how do you feel about these alpha shots?” Trevor cries harder, saying that he hates them. Louis says “sweetheart, I’m not going to ever force you to get shots, that you don’t want to get, I’m not going to force you into anything medical that you don’t want. I’m not going to force you into anything, ever.” Trevor sniffles at this and says “okay.” Trevor starts to calm down, with them taking him out of the room. Christopher says “I’ve never heard of alpha shots.” Johnathan says “I haven’t either.” Patrick says “I thought I was loosing my mind for a moment, so thank god I’m not the only one.” Randall says “poor Trevor.” 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis and Andrew take Trevor into the room next to Harry’s room. Trevor sits down on the bed, letting them sit on either side of him, without protest. Louis pulls out his phone, calling Sharpay instead. Sharpay says “hi Louis, it’s possible that it’s also testosterone shots, which would stop periods as well, I will come down there to Jennifer’s office now, to speak to him.” Louis says “I don’t think that’s necessary, but thank you for the offer, I am technically in a fever lockdown bubble, and everyone here is part of that fever lockdown bubble.” Sharpay says “oh wow, okay, that’s fine.” Sharpay hangs up at that. Trevor says “I thought the lockdown was over.” Louis smirks and says “it is, but she doesn’t know that.” Trevor grins at this, smirks and says “I love your thinking.” Louis says “thank you, I thought you’d feel more comfortable and safe being questioned by me and Andrew, than a stranger.” Trevor whispers “yes, I’d feel so much better.” Louis says “plus she’s a medical professional, and I wasn’t sure how you’d react to that.” Trevor whimpers, cuddling into Andrew more, saying he hates doctors, they scare him, which is why he loves this building. Louis thanks Trevor for telling him, and says “I kind of guessed that you might, or that you didn’t feel safe without one of us at the palace, or both.” Trevor grins at this and says “it was both for me.” 

Louis says “that’s why I lied, I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable, okay?” Trevor says “okay, thank you.” Louis says “of course sweetheart.” Andrew says “what’s the medication in the shots called?” Trevor says “there’s multiple alpha shots?” Louis says “there’s many different types of shots and typically the medicine shots have a medicine name.” Trevor says “oh, okay.” Louis says “would you mind calling your dad for me?” Trevor says “not at all.” Trevor calls his dad. Trevor says “hi dad, I had a question.” Trevor says “well, technically William has a question for you.” Trevor grins, giving Louis the phone. Louis says “hi Trevor’s dad.” Trevor’s dad says “hello your highness, Prince William.” Louis says “hi, how are you?” Trevor’s dad says “good, how are you?” Louis says “I’m good, I was wondering about Trevor’s shots that he gets?” Trevor’s dad says “oh, the estrogen shots.” Louis says “yes, those shots, what’s that for if you don’t mind me asking?” 

Trevor’s dad says “I think my wife would be able to better explain that then me.” Louis understands. Trevor’s mom says “hello your highness, how are you?” Louis says “hello Trevor’s mum, I’m good, how are you?” Trevor’s mum says “I’m wonderful now, what’s going on?” Louis says “I was wondering about Trevor’s shots, your husband started explaining things to me, but said that it’d be best to ask you what the shot is for.” 

Trevor’s mum says “well Trevor stopped getting heats and almost mini ruts, right before he turned sixteen, I was very worried, because his periods also were already irregular at that point. Then his periods stopped completely and I was just so worried. Gynecologists all said it was normal, that it happens with teenagers, that it’ll regulate itself in a few years. I was super worried, as an omega mother, I wasn’t taking any of their answers, so finally we found a gynecologist that was just as concerned as me, that Trevor’s periods had stopped so suddenly, knew about omegas and was extremely worried that Trevor’s heats had completely stopped as well. So he recommended that we try to make sure there’s no hormone imbalances, there was an estrogen imbalance. The first medicine we tried, was kind of like a birth control, but for omegas and I didn’t like how tired it made Trevor all of the time, how grumpy he’d get and he didn’t like the headache it gave him, so we stopped it after less than a month. That’s when we switched over to estrogen shots, since that wouldn’t have side effects like the birth control. We’ve been able to cut back to once a year, with his body doing a lot better at regulating the estrogen again. But he regularly has his blood taken, yearly, to make sure the estrogen count is good, that’s what I was trying to tell him he needed, but mentioning that it’s that time of the year again, freaks him out.” 

Louis hums at this, and says “do you mind me asking the name of this doctor?” She gives him the doctor's last name, Jason, and his number. Louis grins, thanking her profusely and calling this doctor Jason. Jason says “hello?” Louis says “hello Jason, this is William Tomlinson.” Jason says “hi William, sorry to be rude, but how did you get my number?” Louis says “I got your number from a patient’s mum.” Jason says “oh, thank goodness, this is my work cell phone number, hence why I asked. What’s the patient’s name?” Louis grins, smirking. Trevor giggles hysterically at this. Louis says “your patient’s name is Trevor.” Jason says “oh, alright, can I ask who you are in regards to my patient?” Louis says “I’m Prince William of Jenovia, he’s out here in Jenovia, to date me.” Jason snickers and says “okay, the selection, I’ve been hearing about that from patients, but I haven’t seen anything.” Louis says “I’m trying to figure out some things here.” Jason says “okay.” Louis says “I’ve recently learned about the shots that Trevor is getting.” Jason says “alright.” Louis says “what’s the name of the shots?” Jason confirms it’s just estrogen shots, and that Trevor is unaware of his privates, because of his mother not wanting him to be aware, which makes cycles extremely difficult, trying to figure out if Trevor’s having cycle problems is difficult. His parents never leave the room, when he’s checking Trevor, so he can’t ever tell Trevor, the second he tries to explain what he’s looking at, when asked by Trevor, his parents will answer the question, instead of letting him answer. Louis says “thank you very much for letting me know Jason, that’s very helpful. Is Trevor on any other medications?” Jason says “not that I’m aware of, and I’d be pretty upset if they hid medications that he was taking on me.” Trevor snickers, nodding his head. Andrew gets a white board, having Trevor write the medicines. Trevor writes albuterol, Symbicort. Louis thanks Jason again, and says “I’m trying to find that out right now, thank you for informing me, I will help teach Trevor what he needs to know.” Jason thanks him, he thinks it’d help Trevor more than anyone. Louis says “I agree, thank you so much for informing me and going against his parent’s wishes.” Louis hangs up, sighing and covering his face. A second omega, that has no idea he’s an omega, knowing nothing about his body, yet getting treatment to make sure he’s having heats as well as periods. 

Louis says “pumpkin, there is no such thing, as an alpha shot.” Trevor is completely surprised at this. Louis says “there are other shots though, that do other things, to help your body.” Trevor is surprised at this and says “oh, okay.” Louis says “your mum mentioned that you get your blood tested before the shots usually.” Trevor whimpers at that, nodding his head and says “hate the alpha blood tests.” Andrew looks sad for Trevor. Louis says quietly “it’s okay, come here.” Trevor cuddles into him instantly. Louis whispers “what your provider has been testing you for, is hormone levels.” Trevor is surprised at this. Louis whispers “we won’t have your hormone levels constantly tested, because you’re bound to find an imbalance, testing that often.” Trevor is absolutely relieved at this. Louis whispers “besides, there’s much more simple tests, that are way less invasive than a needle, for us to find out any problems.” Trevor grins wide at this, squealing and clapping, thanking them. Louis whispers “Jason also said that he’s felt bad, because you’ve asked quite a lot, for explanations when he’s examining you, but your parents have always answered the question.” Trevor whispers “okay.” Louis whispers “if you’d like, I could show you your privates and explain things, with or without Andrew, or I could get a specialist, to come give you what’s called the privates area talk, have her explain everything in your body to you.” Trevor whispers “I trust you and Andrew more than a stranger.” Louis whispers “okay love.” 

Trevor’s pov: 

Louis helps him get comfortable on the bed, while Andrew leaves to get some teaching supplies from a different office. Trevor is so glad to know that the shots, weren’t alpha shots, that they were just to fix hormone imbalances, that are probably just normal hormone changes though the month. Andrew returns with a big mirror, for them, asking Trevor if he wants him to stay or go. Trevor votes go, he’d prefer Louis only for this. Andrew smiles, understanding and leaving the room. Louis very quietly explains his dick to him, which Trevor is blushing profusely over, he knew about this stuff, but he loves that Louis is going so detailed. Louis washes his hands, and then shows him a completely different area, hidden underneath his dick. It’s his asshole. Trevor sighs, of course. Louis whispers “this is called your urinary hole, it’s connected to your bladder, by the urinary tract.” Trevor gasps in shock, looking down in the mirror, to see where his pee comes out. Trevor grins at this and whispers “that’s why I pee sitting down.” Louis smiles softly and whispers “this right here, this is called your clitoris, it’s a bundle of nerves, so it’s very sensitive.” 

Trevor gasps in shock, he didn’t know he had that. Trevor touches it and gasps, whispering “mum’s always said that’s my prostate.” Louis whispers “this is your clitoris, not a prostate.” Trevor gasps at that and whispers “okay, keep going.” Louis explains these two flaps quietly, giving him their names. Trevor sees his asshole, for the first time and looks away, scared of finding poop. Louis whispers “pumpkin, look in the mirror for me.” Trevor looks in the mirror for Louis. Louis whispers “do you know what this is?” Trevor nods his head. Louis whispers “this is your vagina, this is the opening and inside is your vagina.” Trevor gasps in absolute shock. He’s half girl?! Trevor looks at Louis and whispers “I’m shocked.” Louis calmly and quickly explains to him quietly that it’s called intersexuality, that it’s very common, that one in ten people are intersexual. Louis quietly explains to him the different types of intersexuality, that it’s common, but rare too. Trevor grins at this and whispers “I’m special.” Louis smiles at him and whispers “very special.” Louis washes his hands, while Trevor gets dressed again. Trevor giggles, washing his hands too and making sure the mirror gets cleaned up. Trevor is so happy to know he’s actually intersexual, that he’s normal too. 

Louis whispers “do you know what a cycle is?” Trevor whispers “no.” Louis quietly explains to him vaginal cycles, and periods. Trevor gasps in absolute shock, he’s stunned speechless. He can have babies? Trevor squeals, telling Louis he gets that, every single month, without fail. Louis smiles at that, giggles and whispers “good love.” Trevor sighs in relief at this and whispers “I was always scared of it, now I know it’s normal.” Louis whispers “you are an omega pumpkin.” Trevor is surprised at this and whispers “oh god, I’m so stupid Lou.” Louis whispers “hey, hey, you’re not stupid sweetheart, it’s okay, you’ve been kept in the dark on purpose, I don’t know why, but your parents haven’t helped you, by not educating you.” Trevor wants cuddles with him and Andrew. Louis lets Andrew into the room. Trevor cuddles with both of them, thanking Louis for figuring out what was really happening. Louis says “of course love bug, your parents were getting you help though, to make sure your cycles were regular, which is good, just not telling you about it.” 

Niall’s pov : 

Louis comes into their room and reassures all of them that there’s no such thing as alpha shots, that he’s handled the situation with everyone. Niall grins and says “thank you.” Louis leaves the room. Zachary and Trevor both tell them that they’re omegas. Niall isn’t surprised at all, giving them cuddles and telling them that nothing has changed. 

Patrick’s pov: 

Louis reassures them that there’s no such thing as alpha shots, which they’re all relieved about, but Patrick already pretty much knew that; it’s just nice to hear from Louis that they were all right. Zachary confesses to them all when Trevor returns that he’s an omega, same with Trevor. Patrick says “I hate to say it, but I knew it.” Zachary squeals at that and says “I thought I was doing well hiding it.” Patrick snorts at him and says “the way you swoon over any attention from the alphas, come on.” Zachary scoffs, folds his arms and says “well I tried.” 

Harry’s pov: 

Harry learns from Louis that there is no such thing as alpha shots, and that he as well as Andrew took care of the situation. Harry says “I’m glad you’re both back to me, I prefer to hog both of you.” Louis laughs at this, snickers and says “I know you do love.” Liam walks into the room, asking permission to come in. Harry smiles and says “come on in Liam.” Liam walks into the room, not shutting the door behind him, but his mum gets the door shut. Liam says “Louis?” Louis says “yes Liam? What’s going on?” Liam says “could we um…talk in private?” Louis smiles, kisses Harry’s forehead and says “sure Liam, I’ll be back.” Harry says “I know.” Louis leaves the room with Liam. 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis and Liam go into the room next to Harry’s room. Louis says “hi, what’s going on Liam?” Liam sighs, lying down on the bed. Louis lies down next to Liam, not wanting to push him into speaking. Liam says “I’m nervous.” Louis says “about?” Liam turns to face him and says “seeing a you know who, for the first time, in years.” Louis says “I’m not going to be able to take you to anyone, until Harry’s discharged and even then, I have the babies too. It’ll be on your own time, when your ready though.” Liam seems absolutely relieved at this. Louis says “do you like Jennifer?” Liam says “yes, I really like her.” Louis says “do you trust her a bit?” Liam says “yes.” Louis says “okay, she’d probably be first, in my opinion, just to get you albuterol and anything else you need.” Liam smiles at that and says “okay, that sounds good.” Louis gives him a hug and says “anything else bothering you?” Liam says “not really, but I am a bit worried about some things.” Louis says “what else is worrying you?” Liam says “well, I mean don’t get me wrong, I like everyone that’s here, I just don’t know who I could one hundred percent trust in a pack.” Louis makes Liam look at him and says “I understand completely, I don’t expect you to trust every single person, one hundred percent for every situation. Medical settings isn’t going to be the same as cuddling.” 

Liam giggles at this comparison, but seems so much more relaxed and calm now. Louis says “I know I’ve been distracted with Harry being admitted and the babies, but as soon as things start to settle down for me a bit more, I’ll start being able to focus on all of you again.” Liam says “okay, that sounds good.” Louis has Liam cuddle into him and says “anything else on your mind?” Liam says “I really don’t trust medical people.” Louis whispers “oh Liam, it’s alright, I understand. You don’t like the medical equipment either, hun?” Liam whispers “no, not at all.” Louis whispers “do you like these rooms here at Jennifer’s office?” Liam grins at that and whispers “I love them, one hundred percent.” Louis says “good, I’m glad, what I will do for you is I will find out if there’s any primary care provider in this building. If there is not, or if you don’t like them, another option is the other office we were at, before Harry got admitted. I know you didn’t like him, because he wouldn’t let everyone back into the room with Harry.” Liam grins, nodding his head at this. 

Louis says “but he is married to Jennifer and I’m sure she’d gladly let him borrow one of her rooms to see you in.” Liam gasps in absolute shock at this and says “do you think he’d be willing to wear no coat for me?” Louis smiles at this, and says “yes, I’m sure he’d be willing, I haven’t had a chance to speak to him again, since Harry got admitted. I will speak to him over the phone or in person, to ask about him seeing some of you.” Liam says “okay, thank you.” Louis says “of course.” Louis and Liam cuddle longer. Louis says “is there anyone else that knows your secret?” Liam says “just Niall, Harry, Zayn, Lucas and Kevin, plus you. And Jennifer knows.” Louis whispers “would you trust anyone else to know?” Liam blushes at this and whispers “I’d trust Andrew, and uh..Logan.” Louis whispers “anyone not here that was in the selection that you’d trust?” Liam is surprised at this, but whispers “yes.” Louis whispers “will you tell me their name?” Liam smirks at this, grins wide and whispers “nope.” Louis whispers “do they know?” 

Liam snorts and whispers “they figured it out easily, without me saying anything.” Louis snickers at Liam and whispers “so you didn’t react to a word or freak out?” Liam gulps, blushes and admits he might have freaked out over a word or said a word that wasn’t the real word. Louis smiles and whispers “that’s what I figured.” Liam glares at him and whispers “don’t tease me.” Louis whispers “hey, I’m not teasing you at all, I’m sorry for making you feel like I was.” Liam calms down and whispers “I didn’t think you were.” Louis kisses his head and whispers “if I wanted to tease you, I’d tease you about how much you can’t part from Niall.” Liam squeals at this, blushing profusely and whispers “you’re bad.” Louis snickers and whispers “what would make you tell me their name?” Liam grins wickedly at this and whispers “if I didn’t like how Jennifer checked me or if I didn’t like how well you comforted me.” Louis whispers “but nothing else.” Liam whispers “nope, if you brought everyone back, I might tell you.” Louis whispers “is that a challenge, Liam?” Liam smirks at this and whispers “yes, it’s a major challenge.” Louis whispers into his ear “challenge accepted darling, I will try to get a producer to agree with me that we should bring everyone back.” Liam gasps in shock at this and snickers hysterically. Liam and Louis leave the room. 

Louis reaches out to a producer, that evening, before he goes to bed, informing her that he doesn’t know when, but at some point, he might need to be away completely from the selection, for 24 seven for a while. Longer than the lockdown. He knows that his fans haven’t reacted too well to him being gone this long, so he just wanted to give her a heads up, that way they can start planning now. She responds thank you for informing me, your highness, I’d say let’s not worry about it for now, until it actually happens, then we’ll discuss it more in details, but until then I’m not that worried. If fans start threatening to stop watching the show, then we’d be in very big trouble, and we’d have to create an emergency plan. Louis responds to her they’re barely watching with this, and I’m sure they’d completely stop watching until I was back, especially if I don’t even have time to do video calls for dates, and if in person dates are completely forbidden. She responds oh my god, do you think this is realistically possible? Louis responds to her one million percent possible, it’s not a matter of if this is going to happen, it’s a matter of when. How long? My estimation is 3 weeks right now, it could even be four or five weeks, in reality. 

She responds holy shit, that’d put you gone from like now until after Christmas. Louis responds exactly, and Christmas celebrations are a gigantic deal to our people, so me possibly completely missing them, I will be disappointing my mother, my country and my whole family. She responds but you likely wouldn’t have a choice, you’d have to be away, if needed. Loui responds exactly, I can’t say anything more right now, but when I feel it’s safe to tell you, I will. She responds okay, great, thank you. I think we should brain storm emergency ideas, for this situation. Louis responds to her I agree with you completely, one crazy idea I thought of was bringing back every single eliminated contestant, that’d bring drama, that’d bring chaos, especially if the viewers know before the constants still left that they’re being brought back, like the viewers are in on the little secret, but everyone else isn’t. 

She responds that’s absolutely brilliant, but it would be so much easier to keep everyone in the dark, having only you and I know about our plans, then somehow I drop the idea to your mother or Dan, then maybe it gets to Nancy, who I’m sure under the threat of boycotts would jump on the idea, take credit for it and then boom, you announce it before she even has a chance to do it. You announce it to James, live on the show somehow, and that way Nancy doesn’t get any credit. Louis responds to her that’s savage, I love it. She responds excellent, thank you your majesty, for reaching out to me and as a citizen I won’t be that disappointed. I know whatever it is, it’d be very important to you, enough to miss the celebration, and you already feel bad, even though it hasn’t actually happened yet. Louis smiles at this, he’s glad he reached out to the one Jenovian producer now, she’s been kind since the beginning and he knew she’d understand. She asks if his mother knows yet. Louis responds no, not yet. She responds you should probably inform her. Louis responds I will inform her, when the time is right, and I’d probably talk to her the most while I’m away, so she should be very happy about that. 

Louis messages Niall, update for you since you love production information, I have messaged a producer about a plan for when the babies are discharged and I need to be away. Niall responds to him right away OH MY GOD, this is the best tea I’ve gotten all week long, and boy have I gotten tea so far!!! You can give me any production tea you want, any time. Louis responds it was email exchanges, just so you know. Niall responds I’m trying not to wake anyone up, but I’m so excited. 

Niall’s pov: 

Niall quickly rushes onto his tumblr account, the ghost of the palace posting OH MY GOD DO I HAVE THE TEA!!! You’ll never guess what I, your favorite palace ghost, just got to read and witness the most epic thing ever. I can hardly contain myself, thank god I can’t actually speak to people, I’d spill this tea in a heart beat!! Niall goes back to his text messages, sending gibberish to Louis, saying that he needs all the details of this conversation, eventually, that he’d DYING To know this tea. Louis responds snickering, oh love, in due time I will tell you, but not today, that’d ruin the whole point of only two of us knowing for now. Niall goes back to his tumblr and posts none of you are awake, so you won’t see these until the morning, I am expecting freak outs all over twitter. If you aren’t freaking out, I will be very disappointed. 

In the morning, Niall wakes up early, and fans are completely freaking out, just like he expected. The selection is trending on twitter, with all fans freaking out over the ghost. THE GHOST OF THE PALACE OF JENOVIA is trending at number 19. Niall gasps in shock, going onto his ghost twitter and tweets HEY!!! Pipe down you clowns! I love that you’re finally trending shit, but we got to keep this on the down low, before someone at the palace catches on, and I GET EXPOSED!!!! We can’t have me getting exposed!!!! They apologize and stop trending the ghost of the palace. They instead trend ignore us, we’re clowns!!! They also quickly come up with hashtag prince William’s fans are clowns. 

His tumblr ask box is full of yeah rights, then people freaking out, asking what is happening, if he can give any hints yet. Niall responds can’t give any hints yet, similar to the last situation, can’t say what it was about until the cat’s out of the bag!!!! Trust me, it’s epic, I might give you more of a heads up on when the contestants know, how they all react, then I’m beyond sure you’ll find out that evening, in a LIVE episode, because it’d be drama. 

Louis’ pov:  
Louis has an insane dream, that causes him to sit up in bed next to Harry quickly. It was an awful night mare. Nancy told him that he had to eliminated 10 people minimum, with rules. He couldn’t eliminate any of the contestants not here at the hospital with him, he couldn’t eliminate Juliette or Jacqueline either. She said that he absolutely had to eliminate Marissa, Melissa and Kevin, that he didn’t have a choice with those three names. The other seven, he’d get to choose, with rules though. 2 of the seven must be from the remaining people, then 5 of the seven must be from his original group of thirteen. Louis shivers at this, he woke up before he could let the dream go on any farther, he doesn’t care at all. Louis wakes up Andrew, who is surprised to be woken up by him. Louis motions him out of the room. Andrew follows him and they go next door. Louis sits down, folds his arms and tells him about his insane dream. 

Andrew shivers, whispering “I had a dream the other night, that you messaged me, saying that there was an emergency, that you felt you were going to be forced into eliminating omegas, even if you didn’t want to, just because production doesn’t like their non alpha personalities. I didn’t mention it, because I figured it didn’t mean anything.” Louis whispers “right now, I think you’re my number two alpha, because everyone automatically trusts you too. They’ve all told you secrets, that they trusted you with and I don’t know about anyone else that they’ve been this open to.” Andrew is surprised at this, but whispers “okay, I agree with that, and I wouldn’t want them to feel uncomfortable, since they’ve pretty much all already chosen you to be the pack leader.” 

Louis whispers “with that said, we need a plan, a real plan, with back up upon back up plans.” Andrew whispers “I agree, especially if they pull some crap like bringing all of us back, then force an elimination.” Louis whispers “if they do that, I’d abdicate on the spot, infront of the cameras, without hesitation.” Andrew is completely surprised at this and whispers “you’d abdicate the throne?” Louis whispers “hundred percent, if it’s a choice between love and the throne, I’d abdicate over and over again.” Andrew smiles at this and whispers “fucking hell Louis, I had no idea you felt that way.” Louis whispers “it cause so much of an uproar in the public, that it’d truly force everyone to rethink their words and actions.” Andrew whispers “yeah, they adore you, truly.” Louis whispers “I know they do, but that’d be only if they did it with everyone returning, which is one million percent possible.” Andrew whispers “yeah, I agree.” Louis whispers “if it happened before Christmas, I’d vote everyone goes to a house out here. I’m not sure which house yet, but my best bet would be Lilly’s house out here.” Andrew whispers “your grandmother and grandfather let me and Logan use a big house out here, that would be a really good option as well.” 

Louis whispers “okay, great, so we’ve got a plan, everyone would meet you or Logan, at that house. If you’re not in town, they’d have to just stay at the house until you both get there.” Andrew whispers “yes, then we’d not leave, and obviously we’d try our best to stay in contact with you, during the rest of the selection.” Louis whispers “but I’d want all of you to know, that no matter what they make it seem like on air, I’d be choosing all of you.” Andrew smirks at this and whispers “I love that.” Louis whispers “thank you, that helped to talk through.” Andrew whispers “yeah, but this has me so freaked out that they could come up with this kind of thing or try to pull this on us.” Louis says “yeah, I am worried too, I can’t figure out why I’m so worried, but I am.” 

After breakfast, Louis checks in on everyone, who are all doing fine. Louis spends some time with Randall, Patrick, Trevor and Zachary, who are super close now, that they know they’re all omegas. They were super close before, but this has brought them so much closer together. Christopher and Johnathan seem to be distant from them, which isn’t normal, the four of them let him know. Louis whispers “I’ll have a chat to them, let them know that you have noticed them acting a bit more distant, and that you’re getting anxious about their behavior.” Patrick sighs in relief and thanks him. 

Louis talks to Christopher and Johnathan privately, informing them of how the four boys feel, that they’re seeming to be distant from the four of them, which the four of them have informed him is completely not normal. That they’re anxious, because of the two of them acting distant. Christopher is completely surprised and says “I thought we were being sutble.” Louis snickers at that and says “not subtle enough for those four, I just wanted to give you both a heads up that they’re feeling worried.” Johnathan whispers “thank you, that wasn’t the intention.” Louis whispers “I know, but for Zachary, he’s feeling like now that you know he’s an omega, you don’t want to cuddle him anymore, but you did when you thought he was just a submissive alpha.” Christopher eyes go wide at that and he whispers “fuck, that wasn’t the intention, just wanted to let them have time bonding, the four of them.” Johnathan whispers “yeah, didn’t want to seem like we were interrupting their time to bond tighter.” Louis whispers “well now you have a chance to change that and talk to the four of them.” They thank Louis. Louis leaves the room, letting the four omegas know he handled the other two of them. 

Louis gets an update from Logan, on the six of them a few hours later, they’re back to being themselves. Louis is relieved at this. Andrew snickers at this. Louis whispers “I don’t understand how it wasn’t so obvious to those two, as supposed alphas.” Andrew hums at that. Louis’ head snaps to him and he remembers that they all trust Andrew, Louis can’t push Andrew to reveal what he knows, Louis needs them to keep their trust to him. Andrew says “I mean it’s not always easy to know how to handle omega to omega relationships like that, as an alpha, we’re not really taught that in school, or even in life by parents. That’s something that’s just learned, with more experience.” Louis whispers “I was taught.” Logan says “same, we’ve all been taught here in Jenovia.” Louis says “I don’t remember where they’re from.” Andrew looks it up, online and whispers “uk, they haven’t been taught.” Louis whispers “okay, great, thank goodness.” Andrew whispers “why?” Logan whispers “they don’t really teach omegas how to approach omega and omega friendships, slash bonds, they only teach that to alphas really. So if they’re from Jenovia, and were never taught that, it’d be the biggest red flag that they’re not alphas.” Andrew whispers “ah, okay, that makes a lot of sense.” Edward whispers “I’m kind of jealous I didn’t get this alpha education, I mean I was taught everything from my parents.” Louis whispers “same here actually, since I was technically in the UK districts at the time.” Logan is completely surprised at this, but grins and says “that explains why you weren’t ever in the same classes as me, growing up. I mean I knew you were my age, but I didn’t realize that you didn’t go to a school here in Jenovia.” Louis says “I mean if I had, everyone would know my real name is Louis, not William, back then I didn’t even know I was royal, let alone that I’d choose to go by William in public.” 

Harry’s pov:

Harry and Anne turn on the selection channel at 9:00. It’s an awkward episode, mainly of the contestants waiting around for William’s return. Matthew reading, because he’s so bored, is the most stunning part of the episode. Eleanor teasing him, about liking a book so much, is even more annoying. Matthew snorts and says “it was a series Eleanor, I read all three books, in one night.” Andrew’s jaw drops open at that information. Harry just giggles, and snickers. Eleanor squeals at that and says “you read three books at once?!” Matthew says “yes, I did, why is that so shocking?!” Eleanor says “I thought you didn’t like reading.” Matthew smirks and says “I’m a man of mystery, that’s the way I like it.” Eleanor says “what was it about?” Matthew says “oh just the queens kinks, written by Mark Tomlinson.” Harry looks horrified at that. Eleanor squeals and says “ew!!! I didn’t need to know you read about his mother’s kinks.” Dan looks beyond jealous, and storms off to find this book. Matthew just starts snorting, doubled over in laughter. Eleanor says “what’s so funny?” Matthew just laughs harder, lying down on the couch, laughing hysterically, and says “wait for it.” The king returns looking embarrassed and says “nice prank, wasn’t funny at all.” Eleanor cracks up in laughter at that and says “oh my god, you made him so jealous, like he genuinely thought his wife had kinks that he didn’t know about.” They crack up more, at this prank on the king. The king gives an interview, about his embarrassing moment, to James in private. Dan admits he gets pretty jealous easily, when it comes to his wife, that he and Clarissa have gotten into quite a few alpha fights, over the years that he’s been part of the family, to the point that after the first three fights, Clarissa stopped showing up to family gatherings that he was invited to. James smirks at that and says “I have to ask, who out alphas who in these alpha fights?” Dan says “neither of us, really.” 

James is sitting down, at a place Harry doesn’t recognize at all. James grins and says ‘hello your majesty.” The woman says “oh James, please, call me Mia.” James grins and says “hello Mia.” Mia says “hello James.” James says “how are you?” Mia says “oh I’m wonderful, how are you?” James grins and says “I’m hear for the tea, as we say.” Mia hums and says “the tea?” James says “yes, we’ve heard from Dan yesterday that he gets quite jealous, of other alphas with Johannah. So we thought we’d come interview you, the mother of Johannah and Clarissa, to find out the tea.” Mia says “oh yes, Dan does get very jealous of alphas.” Mia smirks. James says “he told us about his alpha fights with Clarissa.” Mia snickers and says “oh really?” James says “I want to know, who won these alpha fights?” Mia says “well, they didn’t go as far as pack alphas do, when having an alpha fight. They didn’t get into physical altercations either, just tried to out alpha each other with Johannah, my husband put a stop to every single out alpha eachother fight, that involved Johannah.” 

James winces at that and says “ouch, that sounds rough.” Mia says “so naturally, we had a chat with our daughter, to find out what she’d prefer we do. She voted separate holidays, big royal events, only her and Dan would attend, with Clarissa not coming, or only Johannh as well as Clarissa would attend the event, with our other children.” James says “that must be difficult, to do separate holiday celebrations.” Mia says “it’s just a lot easier, on everyone.” James says “and so that your husband doesn’t have to keep breaking up these fights.” Mia says “oh, well James, this year should be quite interesting, see Johannah hasn’t exactly been ontop of the royal Christmas ball this year, selection has been quite distracting, so I’m planning it for early January.” Mia smirks at that. James squeals and says “in the mist of our selection.” Mia says “yes, exactly, with guests that I’ve chosen.” This man snorts and says “yeah, yeah, you just want them to meet.” Mia hums at that and says “can you blame me as a mother?” This man says “stop meddling.” 

Mia smirks and says “too late, Lills and I are meddling!!” The man groans, covering his face and says “I dislike when you two meddle, then Michael has to clean up the mess.” Mia giggles and says “Nicholas, you love to scheme just as much as the two of us, hence why we’re the three musketeers.” Nicholas says “fine, I do love the plan, it’s brilliant.” Mia smirks and says “thank you, I thought so as well.” They high five. James says “you two are a lovely couple.” Nicholas and Mia crack up laughing hysterically. Nicholas says “oh? We’ve never heard that before.” Mia hums at that, cuddling into Nicholas and says “never, in a million years.” James says “Johannah is so lucky to have such wonderful parents like you both.” They both have matching smirks, and gleams in their eyes. Mia snickers and starts laughing hysterically. Nicholas says “you’re blowing our cover.” Mia just laughs harder and starts snorting hysterically. Nicholas starts giggling and says “stop, your making me laugh.” 

Mia just starts cracking up harder. Lilly walks in and says “okay, what’s going on in here?” Nicholas snickers and says “she’s blowing it.” Lilly giggles, and says “you’ve got her into a giggling mess, give her a few minutes, she’ll come back to us eventually.” Lilly sits next to Mia, cramming herself onto the chair. Lilly says “hello James, my name is Lilly.” Nicholas says “Lils for short.” Lilly smirks and says “yes.” Mia finally stops and calms down, giggling more into Lilly’s shoulder. Lilly says “you haven’t laughed this hard since the day you fell on your bum on the bleachers in high school, what is going on that’s so funny?” Mia just laughs even harder and says “remember how freaked out Joe got.” Lilly laughs at that and says “he then when right back to minding his own business.” Mia says “James here, said that Nicholas and I make a very cute couple.” Lilly snorts and says “he ships the wrong pair, we’re the real couple here.” Mia says “obviously, we’re inseparable.” 

Lilly says “true, co dependent as they say.” Nicholas says “what about me? I thought we were the three musketeers.” Lilly says “we are, obviously, but we’re the ship.” Nicholas says “no, Mia and I are the ship, we cause the most trouble.” Lilly snorts and says “only because I helped cover for you two clowns, then you had to get spotted by paparazzi anyways.” Nicholas says “how was I supposed to know that my uncle called the paparazzi every time I snuck out of the house?” Lilly says “true.” James says “I feel like a fourth wheel right now.” Mia snickers at that and says “I’m sorry James. This is my best friend Lilly and this is her husband Nicholas.” James squeals and says “you let me think you two were married, oh my god, I feel so embarrassed.” Lilly says “not as embarrassed as Johannah is going to get, when she learns of the prank that was played on Dan.” His mum looks horrified at this. 

Andrew, Logan and Edward snicker a bit, saying it was a good prank. Louis returns to them, snickers at what they tell him and says “yeah, he does get jealous of Clarissa, it’s quite funny actually.” Mum says “why does he get so jealous?” Louis sits down, shrugs and says “I’m not quite sure. Mum’s a quintuplet, and Clarissa is the only alpha in the quintuplets. I’m not sure why Dan’s so jealous of Clarissa, but my guess is that Clarissa just makes him jealous.” 

Anne’s pov: 

Anne and Robin text during the episode, with Anne asking him why he thinks that Dan’s so jealous. Robin responds I’ve never experienced having to be in a relationship with a person that’s in a multiple set of omegas and alphas, but it’s probably just a normal jealousy thing. Anne responds yeah, but she’s the queen’s sister, the queen’s married to Dan. Robin responds I don’t know what he’s seen to make him be this jealous, but they probably didn’t start off that jealous. Anne responds that’s true. 

Dan’s pov: 

Dan learns that he’s the star of tonight’s episode and he doesn’t like how he comes across as jealous, plus it comes across as Clarissa being extremely innocent. Johannah makes him turn it off and says “don’t listen to the episodes, I’ve forgiven you for getting so upset.” Dan grins at this and says “thank you.” Johannah says “of course, I’ve also forgiven Clarissa.” Dan says “good, I’m sorry again.” Johannah says “it’s alright, I just wish both of you could get along.” Dan says “I try.” Johannah gives him a look of no you don’t. Dan says “alright, I don’t try that hard, but I can try much harder for you to not get jealous of her anymore.” Johannah says “thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up to Christmas is written, yay!! This will have 35 total chapters, possibly 36 depending on how I decide to go forward with part 2. I've started chapter 1 of part two, but I won't start uploading it until I've finished posting both versions of part 1. The original will end at 42 chapters. I'm not sure where I will put the note of the major differences between the two versions, but I just wanted to give an update on how my writing is progressing.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama happens at the hospital, contestants witness and hear more than they ever expected to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Tuesday, happy Tuesday (DRAMA!!!) Goes into Wednesday as well.

Chapter 29

Matthew’s pov: 

On Tuesday morning, there’s another delivery, very early, around 9 am. The security refuses to let anyone open the boxes, taking them somewhere private. They all got woken up before the cameras arrived, since apparently the episodes are too boring when they don’t get up early. Matthew goes downstairs and sees Stacey leaving with breakfast for everyone at the hospital. Everyone eats breakfast together. Nancy says “alright, I don’t care when the lockdown ends, I vote someone is going to the hospital for dinner.” They all agree with this. 

Dan is beyond curious about the delivery that Matthew informs him came, wanting to open the boxes, but security refuses to let him. Preston comes, asking if the expected boxes came yet. Preston gets the boxes from security, grinning and says “thank you, William’s been expecting these, said no one can open them, except for himself.” Alberto helps take out the boxes, with both of them snickering. Stacey returns, sighing and says “no change on the lockdown front.” Nancy says “darn it.” Stacey says “on the bright side, hopefully Harry gets discharged soon.” They all cheer at this. 

The queen and Nancy debate what to do, if they should chance sending a date at lunch time, or wait until dinner time. At lunch time, Stacey informs them lockdown is still in place, but it’d be done by dinner time. They’re relieved at that. Before dinner time, the queen disappears again, after getting into an argument with Dan. She takes her children with her this time, with the youngest ones asking if they’re going to get a divorce. She doesn’t answer his question, causing her child to start sobbing. The queen comforts him and says “come on, we’re going to your Nanna’s house for a couple of nights.” Dan scoffs and says “Preston is driving you straight to Mia’s house then.” The queen glares at him and says “we’re going to get Preston, to take us there, happy?” Dan grins and says “very happy, thank you.” The queen leaves with her children.

At dinner time, Nancy sends Matthew, Desiree, Deanna and Alanna, since the girls have all rarely had any time with Prince William, with Stacey. Stacey isn’t decreasing the basket numbers, so it’s not going to be a fun reunion with everyone. The camera crew goes with them, in the van. 

At the hospital, they walk in and go straight to the visitors desk. The hospital's system says “code purple, Mos-Vitz-Ca.” The nurse at the desk says “rough week for that NICU baby.” A woman infront of them says “more like rough few weeks, have heard that last name so many times, should just stop letting the staff for that child leave the NICU.” The nurse says “I just started day time duty here, I can't even tell you how many times it's happened at night.” The woman says “oh I know, that one night was really scary, they were calling for doctors too, over the loud speakers.” The nurse says “hope your child gets discharged soon.” The woman says “hopefully this week, thank you.” She leaves the desk area.

Stacey smiles politely and says “hi, we're here for Tomlinson, William.” The woman looks it up and says “I'm sorry, there's no one here with that name.” Matthew says “what about Jungworth?” The nurse asks for spelling. Matthew tries his best to spell her last name. The nurse says “what’s the first name?” Matthew says “Briana.” The nurse says “we have a couple of Briana’s, what department would she be in?” Stacey says “she’d be on the second floor, in the maternity ward.” The woman smiles and says “thank you, she’s in room 7.” Stacey smiles and says “thank you so much, are you positive that there’s no one under Tomlinson here?” The woman says “can you spell it please?” Stacey says “T-o-m-l-i-n-s-o-n.” The nurse types in the spelling of Tomlinson. She grins and says “yes, 428.” Matthew grins at this, smirking. Stacey says “thank you so much, we’ll go to room seven first.” They get passes to visit Briana and going to the floor. Preston is standing by the elevator on the floor. Preston says “hello, how’d you even here?” Matthew says “Briana.” Preston says “who?” Matthew is surprised, that Preston doesn’t know who Briana is. Deanna says “the mother of William’s child?” Preston seems to be acting weird. Stacey says “go to room seven, I will meet you all there.” Matthew thanks her and they head to room seven. Preston bursts into hysterical laughter, saying “they’ve lost their minds without William at the palace.”

Matthew grins and leads the way. Matthew opens the door partway. The girl says “come in!” The three of them say “surprise prince William!!” Before walking in with the camera crew. Briana is glaring at them all and says “you're not prince William!! Where the hell is he?!! They called him hours ago!!” The doctor walks into the room and says “well Briana, there's absolutely nothing wrong, all of the tests came back negative, so you're free to go.” Briana says “wait, what? But what about William?” The doctor says “we’ll call the palace again and leave them another message. There's absolutely nothing wrong though, with you or your baby.” The girl says “you mean mine and prince William's baby?” The doctor says “perfectly healthy baby, should be completely on time.” Briana huffs, kicks them all out of her room, before demanding that they shut the door behind her, she's going to be the princess someday. 

The doctor says “next time a girl says she's having prince William's baby, page Samantha. I'm tired of these pregnant girls all coming in here saying that they all are carrying his child. She said that she'd be willing to help, if necessary.” The nurse snorts and says “she's also technically related to prince William, talk about a conflict of interest, I highly suggest that you don't page her, because she's technically got direct access to the prince. And she's not going to even give any of the girls the time of day.” The doctor gasps and says “really? I didn't know that!” The nurse gasps and says “now what would be crazy, is if the woman asked for her directly after mentioning she's pregnant with William's child, because that would explain why they've been able to keep it under wraps for so long.” 

The doors from a staff elevator open and a doctor says “woman fainted, she's highly pregnant!” The doctor says “no, no, no! We can't take this serious of a case, she's going to have to be life flighted.” The doctor says “she already has been brought here by life flight from over an hour away.” They freak out and page the head of the NICU. This lady says “this better fucking be a real emergency, I just left one of my patients for your page.” 

The doctor says “this woman fainted, she's highly pregnant, they life flighted her here.” The woman says “how far away?” The emt says “she's over an hour and a half driving, 45 minutes flying.” The woman says “shit.” The ob doctor says “it's been everywhere that we're over capacity.” The emt says “we were trying go farther, but we started to loose her and we got permission from higher above to land here.” A higher power doctor says “orders to treat her, she's at 28 weeks, with quintuplets.” The doctor says “great, where the hell are we going to get five incubators from?” The woman says “don’t worry, we have 9 extra, queen insisted, real issue is going to be rooms.” The man says “god damn it, all the NICU rooms are beyond full.” The woman says “exactly.” This new woman appears, and says “I said no to this happening, Savannah.” Savannah says “thank you.” This woman says “how are the preemies that we temporarily moved doing out of the NICU?” Savannah says “still coding.” The woman says “I’ve heard, different baby or typical baby?” Savannnah says “different ones, shockingly, almost like they’re getting too cold.” The woman hums and says “does the parent have anything?” Savannah says “hasn’t been able to leave, the hospital much at all.” The woman says “yeah, I figured he’d be that way, second he spent the first few weeks here, barely leaving at all.” They get five incubators, from somewhere on the floor, and a NICU transport team arrives too. 

The guy says “we’re making an emergency NICU, I've been put on lead, they know your hands are full with the Mos-Vitz-Ca’s.” The woman says “David, who budged and why?” David says “three up, from you, apparently she's been all over the news, Jenna is her name. 27, fainted, and she's carrying prince William's babies, so she's high priority.” They all leave quickly. The woman doctor smiles, pointing out the family center near the maternity ward. They thank her profusely. The other woman says “they want me to investigate rooms, for the infants.” Savannah snorts and says “they’ll have a field day with the three open rooms, that my patients were in.” The other woman says “yeah, that’s what I’m afraid they’ll discover, is that the temporary move is better for them.” Savannah sighs and says “I’m going to go back to Mos-Vitz-Ca’s.” The woman says “sounds good, I’ve got to work on trying to contact the palace for this woman, I just wish I had the prince’s cell phone number. Ooh, do you know what contestant got admitted?” Savannah shrugs and says “great question, too busy running a NICU, by the way, any of them you know, and take David off.” The woman says “yes ma’am, can’t have him pissing off the royal family by questioning urologists for a royal baby.” Savannah says “exactly, page me too.” The woman leaves, up the staff elevator.

The camera crew inform Nancy that the selection has the absolute exclusive rights to the possible birth confirmation, on video with contestants right there. Matthew can't believe they let all of that information out, in front of them. 

The woman works on contacting the palace, at the desk area. She says “hi, Simon, I work here at the hospital, is there any way you can get a hold of Prince William for us?” She says “there’s been an emergency with Jenna, she’s been life flighted to the hospital. We’re lucky the queen and parliament helped us get money for emergency incubators, just incase this kind of thing happened.” Simon must talk to her. The woman says “I mean honestly, we only have nine, and we have transport incubators too, just incase it’s needed.” The woman says “I understand that it’s a royal baby sir, but we can’t just take preemies out of their incubators.” The woman says “look, if god forbid one of the others appears in the next 10 minutes, then I’ll speak to the head of neonatology here, find out who would be stable enough without an incubator. All preemies typically need incubators, due to the way we can highly control the temperature that they are in.” The woman says “No, they won’t be in an official NICU room, we’re having to make an emergency NICU room for them.” The woman sighs, putting her head in her hand. The woman says “look, I’ll only take orders from a royal.” The woman gulps instantly and says “your Majesty, King Daniel.” Matthew smirks at that. The woman says “you’re demanding a room.” The woman says “alright, I will do my best to make it happen.” The woman says “no, you don’t need to go higher up than me.” The camera man stops filming, due to Alberto making a cut motion. The camera man looks scared, of the security guard and keeps the camera down. Alberto smirks and nods his head in approval. The camera man smiles. 

A man walks over and says “Mos-Vitz-Ca’s still out of their rooms, right?” The woman glares at him and says “don’t touch Mos-Vitz-Ca’s rooms, Savannah will hurt you.” The man says “I mean they got moved mid lockdown, which is insane.” The woman says “it was an urgent situation.” The man says “yeah, yeah, no Jennifer, but they still had Nicole and Savannah.” The woman says “yes your highness, there’s technically a room, but it only holds four incubators.” The woman says “I didn’t know there’s such a high risk of multiple birth for your son, due to his mother being a quintuplet herself.” She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. The person above her promises the king two rooms, for the babies, that they already have nine incubators with Jenna, that if an emergency c section is needed, they will inform them. The king must thank him and hang up. The man says “you telling Savannah or me?” She says “I’ll go tell Savannah.” The woman sighs, going over to Preston first. 

Alberto has to leave. Preston and the woman go in private. Preston says loudly into his walkie talkie alec, all security, alec.” Matthew has never heard that code name before, and wonders what the hell that code name means. Paul responds “grace secured.” Alberto says “the sparrow is flying.” Paul asks where the sparrow is flying. Alberto responds “not sure.” Paul responds “code alec response, in progress.” Johannah walks past them, smiling. Preston nods his head, following the queen. Preston says “majestic sparrow secured.” Paul says “thank you, can’t leave Grace.” Matthew says “I’ve never heard them use these code names this loudly.” Deanna snorts and says “that’s why they had the camera man stop filming, so that the king wouldn’t know that the queen never went to her mother’s house, that she’s been here the whole time.” The camera man films the queen escorting them to the family center near by, having them all sit down. They’re sitting with the royal siblings, who are very nervous looking. Charlotte says “mum.” She says “yes darling?” Charlotte says “I don’t want an alpha, they’re all control freaks.” The queen smiles softly at her daughter and says “the good alphas aren’t control freaks, good alphas trust you one million percent. You’ll find a good alpha, and I won’t let you be with control freak alphas.” Charlotte smiles at this and says “okay mum.” The queen kisses her cheek and says “stay here, yes?” Charlotte promises that she will. All of her kids promise that they’ll stay there. The queen says “alright, I have to go. If any of our security comes to get you, due to a situation, go with them, don’t worry, just trust them, got it?” Charlotte cries at this and says “mum, you know we don’t do good with those kind of situations.” The queen says “I know my darling, I’ll be right back.” The queen gives them all kisses and then leaves with Preston. Preston leaves the queen’s cell phone on the desk, giving her another cell phone. The queen smirks and says “thank you Preston, much prefer this phone.” Preston hums and says “because king can’t track you on it.” The queen grins wickedly, smirking and says “obviously.” Preston snickers, leading the queen away from them. 

Preston stops someone from harassing the queen, saying that “back up needed, Majestic sparrow, floor two, hospital.” Alberto, and more security arrive, with hospital security making the doctor stop bothering the queen. He apologizes profusely. This woman grins with a smirk. Paul says “sparrow’s location?” Alberto responds “sparrow secured, Majestic Sparrow secured.” Johannah says “hello mother.” The woman grins and says “hello Johannah.” This other woman smirks and says “got everything from the palace, it was so easy to guilt trip Dan, for his power trip move.” Johannah snickers at that, and says “he’s not going to be happy about this.” The woman laughs hysterically and says “I don’t care.” Charlotte squeals “nana!!” Fizzy snickers and says “Nanna and Nan.” They both hug the children, comforting them. The one woman says “I’ll stay with the kids, you go take everything to him.” The queen says “thank you, but I think I’m going to go home.” The woman says “Dan?” The queen smirks and says “I think I’ll have to stay here longer, but home to Dan, obviously.” 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis learns from Savannah, that they’re loosing two of their NICU rooms, due to his step father, demanding a room for Jenna’s infants. Louis just cries at that, he doesn’t know where the fuck they’ll go now. Savannah is just as lost, she has no answers either. Louis goes back to Harry’s room, trying to pull himself together. Savannah walks in, looking pale as a ghost and says “your step father has demanded incubators, if god forbid one of those other girls from the press walks into this hospital, having a serious emergency and she needs to have her infants taken out.” Louis says “they’ll start looking for infants that could handle their incubator being taken away.” Savannah says “exactly, I’m so sorry.” Louis says “it’s okay, our hands are tied.” Savannah leaves the room. Harry says “what’s going on?” Louis says “Jenna got life flighted here, she fainted, her oxygen levels started dropping, so they had to land here, they couldn’t take a risk of going farther.” Harry says “oh my god.” Louis says “because she said it’s my babies, they called the palace and now it’s gone from no big deal to something so difficult. He’s demanded two rooms, for Jenna’s babies, and now if any other girl from the press arrives having problems like Jenna, they’ll start looking to see which preemies don’t technically need their incubator, which is completely awful.” Andrew says “how is that even legal?” Louis says “my mother isn’t around, to make the decisions, because she’s here helping me out.” Logan says “what now?” Louis says “seems like I’m stuck here, at this office, for quite some time.” Harry giggles at this and says “fine with me, lots of rooms for us to spend the night.” Louis laughs at that, snickers and says “good point, good point, plus super close to me.” 

Harry's pov:

Niall walks in, asks what’s going on and Louis tells him what’s going on. Niall is heart broken at this. Louis has to go, take care of his children. Niall cuddles with Harry. They have no NICU room, and they are loosing incubators. It’s devastating.

Samantha’s pov: 

Samantha is at home and she gets paged for an emergency, at the emergency room. Samantha kisses her partners and then goes to the hospital, quickly. At the hospital, she’s able to find the woman in the ER easily. Samantha gets the file, goes into the room and says “Danielle?” The woman winces, and says “yeah, hi.” Samantha smiles, shuts the door and the curtain, before washing her hands and says “hi Danielle, my name is Samantha, I’m an ob/gyn.” Danielle says “hi, Samantha.” Samantha says “how many are you expecting?” Danielle says “four.” Samantha asks what happened. Danielle has no idea, one minute she felt fine, the next minute she felt like absolute shit. Samantha checks her, starting with the basics. Danielle’s heart sounds fine, but her breathing doesn’t. Samantha starts a dose of albuterol and atrovan, with Danielle’s permission, before getting her blood pressure. It’s fine. Her heart beat is a bit higher, and Samantha asks if she has medical equipment anxiety at all. Danielle confesses that she does. Samantha wants to admit Danielle, telling her why. Danielle understands, and says how many weeks she is. Samantha says “alright, let’s move you to a room, okay?” Danielle says “okay.” Samantha moves Danielle to a room, with some help. Danielle relaxes quickly into the hospital bed that is a bit wider than normal, this is the room Samantha tends to save for the anxiety mothers, because she’s able to hide things a bit better, so that they’re less spooked. 

Samantha checks Danielle’s babies, before putting a heart monitor on her, as well as a pulse ox, plus an infant monitor. Samantha says “alright, is there anyone I can call for you?” Danielle says “my mom.” Samantha smiles softly at that, calling Danielle’s mother, who is worried sick. Samantha reassures the girls mother that she’s going to run tests, to make sure Danielle’s alright, keep an eye on her, and that she’ll be contacting the NICU next. Danielle’s mother calms down completely. Samantha calls Dan, on her cell phone and says “hi Dan.” Danielle’s head perks up at that. Samantha says “Danielle is here, at the hospital, I had to admit her.” Samantha says “she seems okay for now, just wanted to give you the heads up, so that you can try to contact him.” Samantha smiles at her. Danielle relaxes completely for her, like she was scared to say that she’s been in the news. Dan says “so it’s true, god damn it.” Samantha says “well, I don’t know if we’d have to deliver today, we’ll have to wait and see.” Dan thanks her and hangs up. Samantha says “that was Dan, William’s step-father.” Danielle grins at that and says “thank you, I don’t know how you know him, but thank you.” Samantha says “of course, Johannah’s my quint, quints run in the family.” Danielle looks horrified at that knowledge. Samantha snickers and says “this will be a lesson in one night stands for both of you, I’m sure, won’t it?” Danielle groans at that and says “already has been.” Samantha says “alright, I’ll be back, I have to contact the head of the NICU, see what to do.” Danielle says “I know it’s at capacity, I didn’t want to come here, because of that.” Samantha says “we have emergency incubators and we could easily set up an emergency NICU, but now that Dan knows, he’ll probably go way higher up, to get around anyone that stands in the way.” Danielle is shocked by that. Samantha promises to be back and leaves, calling Savannah. Savannah can’t believe this. Samantha learns that they’re down to only 3 extra incubators, they need at least 6 of the nine for another woman, meaning they need more for Danielle. Samantha sighs, contacting Dan, to let him know the bad news. Dan promises he’s on it for them. Samantha thanks him, hanging up. The nurse gasps in shock and says “did she request you?” Samantha snorts and says “no, got an emergency page at home, for her.” 

Samantha gets another page, and calls the number, explaining that she’s at the hospital already. 

Normal pov: 

They're able to get Jenna awake, and check her over. The ob ends up paging Samantha because of the girl epically freaking out on them. Samantha says “what's going on?” They give her the story. Samantha says “hi Jenna, I'm Samantha, I’m an ob-gyn.” Jenna says “finally, a real doctor who is an ob-gyn!” Jenna glares at all of the others. Samantha says “this is Jackie, she is also an ob-gyn, this is Robert, also an ob-gyn.” Jenna says “why didn't you say so?!” They both apologize profusely. Jenna says “so am I okay? Can I go home now?” Samantha says “you fainted sweetheart, you were life flighted here. Can I check out you and the babies first?” Jenna says “yes, of course.” Samantha says “how far along are you?” Jenna says “28 weeks.” Samantha says “how many are you carrying?” Jenna says “5, I think.” Samantha says “alright, have you looked?” Robert says “no.” 

Jenna’s pov: 

Samantha is mean, she’s wanting to keep her overnight, for observation. They have emergency incubators and are working on getting a possible room for her infants, if they need to come now. Jenna’s very scared and nervous, she does feel a bit guilty for saying William is the father, without knowing for sure, she was very drunk that night. Jenna completely freaked out on these strangers, she couldn’t help it, they were all examining her at once, without permission too. Jenna scoffs, agreeing to observation, even though she’s very unhappy about this. Even worse news, is that they have limited rooms now, due to having to set up an emergency NICU near by the actual NICU, for her babies, just incase they can’t get the real NICU rooms. So Samantha’s putting her in one of the other girls that’s here for observations rooms. Jenna is very grumpy, when Samantha asks this other girl permission to give her a room mate. The girl must agree, which Jenna isn’t happy about. The girl is Danielle, who looks exhausted. 

A nurse busts into the room and says “Samantha?” Samantha says “yes?” The nurse says “post pregnancy patient of yours, Mos-Vitz-Ca is the last name, they’re having problems calming her down, due to the low quantity of incubator situation.” Samantha says “okay, is she with Jennifer?” The nurse grins and says “yep, Jennifer’s the one that was asking for you.” Samantha grins, thanks her and says “I’ll go to her in a minute.” The nurse grins and says “thanks.” The nurse leaves the room. Danielle says “you’re going to leave us?” Samantha says “I have to go to this other patient, if I don’t leave, you’ll have another room mate.” They both agree to let her leave. Samantha grins and leaves the room. 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis gets even more devastating news, that they’re wanting to take incubators away from his children, luckily his security, mum, Lilly and Mia have had an emergency plan in place, once they’ve learned of the other women, knowing that these girls would take higher priority over his actual children. Louis cries and says “can’t we stop this?” Savannah sighs, comforting him and says “unfortunately we can’t, she ripped the royalty card right out from underneath us, we have zero safety net right now.” Louis sniffles, and pulls himself together, comforting his daughters, getting them comfortable in clothes, outside of their incubators. Louis goes to Melanie, sniffling and comforting her, getting her out of the incubator with help. Melanie is very unhappy, to have normal clothes on, to keep her warm enough. He has to put clothes on the boys too, since they have to make the room freezing cold for Melanie. Cassandra goes nuts and Louis tries his best to calm her down, from where he’s at holding Melanie. 

Jennifer and his mother work on comforting her, with Jennifer working on reaching Samantha since that’s who Cassandra wants right now. Louis learns from his mother, that the show has the exclusive, so Louis has to post a warning selfie, even though it’s obvious he’s been crying, very hard. Harry just hugs him tightly and they pray together. Cassandra joins them, she’s an absolute mess. Logan and Andrew shockingly calm down Cassandra, even though they don’t know what’s wrong. Cassandra cries one of her omega mother cries. Louis goes over to her quickly, and brings her over to Harry’s bed. Louis just keeps her tightly in his arms, with Harry, until she falls asleep. Niall helps build Cassandra a nest, on the other bed, using stuff from everyone. Niall demands clothing from Edward, himself, Harry, Logan and Andrew. Louis tells Niall to help himself, all of his clothes are next door now. Niall grins, going to find stuff. Niall has on one of his sweaters, with a gleam in his eyes, and has another for Cassandra. Louis snickers, Niall grabbed her favorite one. Louis puts it on Cassandra, and she gasps, saying “my favorite one ever.” Louis laughs at that, giggles and says “yeah, yeah, it’s my favorite too.” Cassandra giggles. Louis gets the matching one to it, so Harry can feel it. Harry gasps and says “oh, this is so snuggly soft.” Cassandra giggles and says “I know, it is.” 

Cassandra moves to the nest Niall made, falling asleep for the rest of the night. Louis doesn’t even bother to watch the episode tonight, he really doesn’t care. 

Niall’s pov: 

Niall posts on twitter things are chaotic here, I refuse to go into the conference room, otherwise you’ll all want to know what’s going on. They know something is happening, he’s late, William already posted a warning selfie. Niall responds that he was busy, watching over someone, ghosts have ghost things to do!! Now, I have a ghost job to haunt the conference room and the production room, if they start complaining it’s freezing, don’t blame me. Niall asks the queen if they can get retaliation, on the palace. Johannah smirks at that, letting her children that are at the hospital know, that the palace will be freezing when they return to it. They ask if everything’s okay. Johannah responds we might be forced to have an early home coming, right now, tonight. Lottie responds what’s going on mum? Johannah responds they took away seven of the kids incubators, it’s not good, at all here. 

Matthew’s pov: 

Matthew checks tumblr, in the family center room, the ghost hasn’t posted yet. The ghost’s new post he’s informed about via twitter. They all aren’t believing the ghost, since it’s late to the party, again. They already are aware something is up, thanks to Prince William posting a warning selfie. Charlotte snorts at that and says “mother is wanting us to know, expect the palace to be freezing when we return.” The boy scoffs and says “she never messes with the temperature control system, why now?” Charlotte snorts and says “apparently Dan’s pissed mom off enough to mess with the temperature on purpose.” Felicity says “make sure everything is okay, ask if everything’s okay.” Charlotte responds “is everything alright?” Charlotte sends the text message. Matthew stops reading her messages with her mother, that’s a little too personal. Her phone pings again and she gasps in shock, showing it to her siblings. Matthew tries to peak, with Alanna preventing him, giving him a glare of don’t upset the royals. Mathew rolls his eyes. 

Eleanor’s pov: 

The entire grand hallway, becomes freezing fucking cold, with all of them freaking out. Everyone leaves the conference room, because it’s actually colder than the grand hallway. Eleanor tells Matthew what’s going on. Matthew responds oh my god, I think the palace is haunted, see there’s this tumblr account, called ghost of the palace. It’s promised ghostly retaliations, to the palace tonight. Eleanor freaks out, telling everyone that the palace is haunted, that they’ve pissed off a ghost, who’s promised ghostly retaliations tonight, to the palace. Everyone freaks out with her, with them all getting on jackets, plus begging the ghost to stop freezing them out. Dan tires to make the palace warmer, setting off some kind of security alarm, with the system freaking out on Dan trying to fix the temperature. It keeps demanding a password, and everything that Dan tries doesn’t work. The system says “going into lockdown mode, staying at last vocalized temperature.” Dan says “god damn it, it’s going to stay freezing fucking cold.” 

Matthew’s pov: 

Eleanor messages him and Matthew checks tumblr for the answer. The ghost has promised ghostly retaliations. Matthew tells her what she needs to know. Matthew says “is the palace haunted?” Charlotte laughs at this, snickers and says “only in December.” The twins smirk at this, nodding their heads. Felicity snickers and says “why do you think it’s haunted?” Matthew says “Eleanor said it’s freezing cold.” Felicity snickers and says “mum said it’d get cold, that’s her retaliation against Dan, he’s pissed her off.” Matthew’s jaw drops at this. Charlotte snickers, smirks and says “they don’t get into this big of fights, but mum I guess wanted to prove just how much control she has over the physical palace, verses Dan.” 

Matthew says “but they do get into fights.” Charlotte says “yeah, they do. Dan doesn’t mind having to live in the palace, when mum’s got a lot of work to do here, but mum hates it. I think the selection has been distracting her, from how much she usually dislikes being in the palace, but distractions are only temporary.” Matthew says “wow, I thought Dan didn’t like the palace.” Charlotte says “I mean it’s weird for all of us, except for William, but that’s because he loves very specific rooms at the palace, that we don’t have at the other house.” Matthew says “oh wow.” 

They shockingly are still in the family center waiting, when the episode for the selection goes live, on the television. James smiles and says “good evening, welcome to the selection for Prince William Tomlinson. I am your host, James Corden.” The people at the palace cheer. James says “as you can see, we are live at the palace tonight.” Eleanor whistles, cheering. James says “thank you, thank you.” James says “now, I must inform everyone that some people are missing from the palace this evening.” Matthew snorts. James says “most obvious is William, his lockdown we were told was ending at dinner time, we also sent a group date to have dinner with him, but alas the group date is still missing.” James smirks and says “maybe they’re spending the night with the Prince.” Everyone at the palace freaks out in jealousy at this. James smirks wider and says “let’s catch you up.” Matthew is surprised, to see everything be delivered, as well as their reactions. He’s genuinely surprised by how good of guesses they all have, with some of the girls giving their guesses in private rooms with the camera. Eleanor’s guess of 4 infants, with one thing for each on every floor, is a pretty good guess, but he just doesn’t think it’s enough stuff to have on the first floor. 

The queen returns to them. Charlotte says “what’s going on?” The queen says “I can’t say my love.” Felicity says “is the lockdown ending?” The queen says “unfortunately no, the lockdown has now gone back in place, it’s been done for the last 24 hours, but due to tonight’s chaos, the lockdown has gone back in place, so no visiting today.” Charlotte says “so we can’t see her?” The queen says “not today darling, I’m sorry.” Felicity sighs and says “this sucks.” The twins whine that they expected him to be coming home tonight. The queen says “he can’t leave now darling, not with a brand new lockdown put in place.” Charlotte says “it’s chaotic down here.” The queen says “I know pumpkin, Dan went behind my back and approved things that I would’ve never approved happening.” Matthew says “what did he approve?” The queen sighs and says “incubators, being taken from NICU patients, for Jenna, Danielle and Brianna, who are all here at the hospital.” Matthew gasps in shock and says “oh my gosh.” The queen says “so the NICU is officially over capacity, which I didn’t approve at all. I spoke to our doctors here at the NICU and we all agreed that going over capacity, even in case of a true emergency situation, was not the best choice for us. It would put in danger, our own citizens of Jenovia, and anyone just visiting here, that so happened to go into labor much earlier than they expected. They’ve already been forced to deliver four infants, over capacity, with more expected to come by the morning.” 

Matthew says “oh my god.” Preston says “your majesty?” The queen says “yes Preston?” Preston says “we’re loosing the rooms.” The queen says “god damn it.” They bring in belongings that belong to William, as well as some other random stuff that he must’ve left in this area. The queen sighs. Charlotte starts sobbing hysterically and says “no.” The queen sniffles and says “she’s fine, yes?” Charlotte cries harder, with the queen comforting her children, who are all sobbing hysterically at this point. Preston continues gathering the prince’s last minute belongings that he left over here, taking them to wherever he is now. Charlotte says “now what?” The queen says “we’re going to go home with Nan and Nana, to Nan’s house, okay?” Charlotte sniffles and says “okay.” The queen says “that is if things are okay here, before we leave.” Charlotte says “if things aren’t okay?” The queen says “we’ll be spending the night here, at the hospital, with Nan.” Charlotte says “wait, grandma’s spending the night with us?” The queen says “yes darling, we’re just not sure where yet.” The kids understand. Matthew says “what about the three of us?” The queen says “you can go back to the palace if you’d like or you can hang here longer.” Pamela says “can we meet the other girls?” The queen says “I’d have to ask the doctor caring for them, okay?” They agree with that. A woman walks in sighing, and holding her head. The woman says “Laur.” The queen stands up, smirks and says “yes?” The woman sighs and says “they’re giving me a headache.” The queen snickers at this and says “oh?” The woman sighs and says “Brianna’s driving me the most mad. At least Jenna’s calmed down, so has Danielle.” The queen says “ah, yes, they sound like a handful.” The woman says “I mean at least the real one isn’t this much of a handful.” The queen snickers, smirks and says “yeah, she’s truly perfect, isn’t she?” The woman says “yes, I just don’t want to have to deal with Hannah too.” The queen laughs at this, snickers and says “oh Samantha, I feel for you.” Samantha says “do you think I could pull the card of I’m his aunt yet?” The queen laughs and says “so you don’t have to care for them?” Samantha says “yes, please.” Samantha pouts. The queen snickers and says “for Brianna, yes, but not for Jenna and Danielle, they seem kinder.” Samantha is relieved at this and says “thank you.” The queen says “any updates?” Samantha says “Danielle is back in her room, and settled in again. Four babies, straight to the NICU.” The queen says “wow, so they’re in one room?” Samantha says “I don’t know, I assume so. Figured I won’t be updated until after Danielle’s updated on them, when she’s more rested.” 

Samantha gets paged, and she has to leave. They decide to go back to the palace. The king is still in the room, for decision making. James continues the show, trying to interview them, but they’re all focused on waiting for the king to come out of the room. James ends the show, which Matthew kind of pays attention to, with James promising that the selection will give them the news, of whatever happens, when the king returns to them. 

Dan’s pov: 

Once Danielle is admitted, their hospital staff is more willing to cooperate, finding three rooms with ease for the girls children. He learns that Danielle goes into labor first, from a nurse on the floor, that was asked to call him by Samantha, as they were leaving. He’s updated by the man he spoke to earlier that there’s four babies, so they will be in one room. Dan even gets the room number, so he’ll be able to give it to Louis to visit his children. Dan is nervous, checking Johannah’s location at the hospital and asking her questions. She said that Samantha just came up to her, saying that Danielle is stable now, back in her room and resting. Dan responds good, I’m glad she’s alright. Johannah responds she just got paged, so she had to leave, hopefully it’s not Brianna or Jenna. I’m in the waiting area, for family, since none of the girls know I’m here. 

Dan learns of the contestants who saw Jenna being brought in, returning. He’s hoping to learn what’s going on now with the girls at the hospital. He’s informed of Brianna’s successful delivery from a nurse, as well as the status of her infant in the NICU. Dan thanks the nurse profusely, writing down the NICU room number. Dan finally is able to leave the room for a bit, informing everyone that three of the girls got admitted tonight, Danielle, Brianna and Jenna. That Brianna and Danielle have already had to deliver their babies. Jenna is stable, for now, but they’re nervous that they’ll have to deliver hers too. Everyone is shocked. The camera crews are still here, they’re all spending the night, in extra rooms. James interviews everyone, with this news, with all of them wondering who is telling the truth and who is lying. Dan never thought of that, he just assumed these girls weren’t lying and that Louis partied it up with all of them. Jenna does go into labor and Dan is able to update all of them that there’s a total of eleven infants, between the three. Jenna had six, Brianna had one and Danielle had four. 

Matthew’s pov: 

The ghost of the palace tumblr account has been going nuts tonight, posting DAN DID SOMETHING BAD!! OOH THE QUEEN IS NOT HAPPY. I know more than you do. Heart breaking emojis and crying emojis. The ghost posts if you believe in higher powers, please pray tonight, thank you. Matthew learns that the ghost was late to most things, with the ghost snapping at people on tumblr as well as twitter. The ghost posted not too long ago, I’m exhausted, been a long ghostly day of activities. BUT I AS A GHOST DON’T SLEEP!! Mawahaha, time to haunt the palace tonight. Oooh, the queen’s phone has been found by security, in a dump bucket?! OOOH!!! The king isn’t going to be thrilled by this news….ooo!!! The ghosts next post is all of the princesses phones as well as the younger prince, their phones were all with the queen’s phone. They’ve just informed William, oooh, this is getting JUICEY!! STAY TUNED TO THE GHOST of the palace for more. Niall texts him dude, this is chaos here, the security gaurds are debating on who is going to tell Dan that the queen is missing in action. Preston said to give him a chance to locate the queen first and Paul wants a chance to find her as well, so we’ll see what happens. 

Dan’s pov: 

Dan learns from Alberto, around 11:30 that his wife’s phone has been found in some bucket that she just dumped it into, as well as all of the kids phones, with no trace of where they’ve gone. Dan is stunned, getting out of bed and suggesting an emergency shut down of all royal locations. Alberto agrees, saying that Paul has left to drive to find her, same with Preston. Dan is relieved, he’d prefer Alberto finds her, but Paul knows how to find people. Dan thanks him, hanging up. Dan prepares to be taken to the safety area, and the palace lockdown alarm goes off. Dan is taken downstairs, with all of the remaining contestants. No one looks happy right now. Dan says “the queen is missing in action, so they’ve shut down all of the royal buildings, just incase she didn’t disappear on her own.” They’re all horrified at this. Dan informs them that they can go back to bed, the alarm should settle soon, but no one is allowed to return to the palace, until it’s lifted. The alarm stops and they all go back to bed. 

Matthew’s pov: 

Matthew goes on tumblr and the ghost has posted horrible alarm tonight going off in the palace, because security has declared the queen MIA!!! Everyone is freaking out on twitter the most, with everyone wanting to know what’s going on. The official royal account tweets out that all royal buildings are shut down, until farther notice, due to this situation with the queen being missing in action. Things are increased a lot, when the press reveals that the princesses as well as younger prince are also MIA, with a fear for Prince William’s safety at the hospital, in his lockdown, since he can’t physically leave it. The hospital lets everyone know that Prince William is extremely safe at the hospital, that the three rooms that have the babies as well as their mothers are high priority for hospital security. Palace security has to guard the prince, who is their priority, followed by the selection contestants. They’re down two security guards, who are working on finding the queen. 

Matthew struggles to sleep, and ends up messaging with William, in the group text. William responds Jennifer said she knows where me mum is, she’s only told a hint to Paul as well as Preston. Preston is off to me Nan’s house, with Paul saying that he’ll reassure everyone that they’re safe soon enough. William responds Preston had no such luck, finding me mum with her mother, he’s on his way back. William responds Paul said he’s found mum, but he won’t give any more details besides that she’s safe, with very good security protecting her. Aka himself, duh. Matthew giggles, easily falling asleep at this, knowing that the queen is fine. 

Dan’s pov: 

Dan learns that his wife is with her mother, so she’s beyond safe and that they didn’t inform the main palace, because his wife wanted a night away from him, after all of their fighting. Dan gulps, feeling a bit guilty about this. In the morning, he learns from Matthew that she’s not with her mother, so Dan is livid, contacting Preston. Preston says “she wasn’t with Michael or Nicholas, she was with Mia and Lilly, at Lilly’s smaller house, closer to the hospital.” Dan says “oh thank god.” Preston says “your majesty, you have to trust Johannah, you have to trust us. Our job is to be your security, let us all do our jobs, yes?” Dan says “okay, I’m sorry Preston, I just got worried with all of our fighting this week.” Preston says “I understand; and you really didn’t help yourself, with the power tip you went on, as she referred to it last night before she left with Mia.” Dan says “darn it, I was hoping all would be forgiven.” Preston says “oh no; in fact, if the queen doesn’t come home at all today, don’t be surprised.” Dan sighs, thanking him. Dan says “she was with her mother, at her Aunt’s house, which is technically closer to the hospital.” 

Johannah’s pov: 

Johannah has her kids put their phones in a bucket with hers, putting her finger over her mouth as they do so to hush them. She has a secret phone, that’s her own, she’s had it since she was younger, as a back up phone. Michael got all of them in the pack, phones just for them. All of their numbers already programed in, with Paul’s number for security if needed programed in as well. She gets her kids ready to leave, and they all stay very quiet, going with her back over to Jennifer’s office. Her mother and Lilly leave, with her lying that she’s spending the night at the hospital. They believe her, leaving easily. Johannah doesn’t bother to go see Louis, he’ll tell Dan and she doesn’t want that. Johannah calls Ryan in the lobby. Ryan says ‘hi, is everything okay?” Johannah says “no, Dan is most definitely keeping me tracked on my phone, I have the kids with me, except for Lou, he’s with the babies and Harry.” Ryan says “okay, I’ll come get you.” Johannah says “thanks.” Ryan informs everyone, while he hangs up. Johannah gets a call from her alpha. Johannah smiles, and says “hi.” Michael says “hi love, we’ll meet you at the house, okay?” Johannah says “thank you.” Michael says “how are the quads?” Johannah giggles and says “loving spending so much time with Louis.” Michael snickers and says “that’s good, glad to hear that.” Johannah hangs up, smiling at her kids. Charlotte looks suspicious. Johannah whispers “we’ll be fine, now chill.” Ryan picks them up with Michael’s van. Johannah has her kids get into the back, with her climbing into the front, next to Ryan. Ryan snickers and says “the queen running away from royal duties, I can imagine the headlines now.” Johannah scoffs, shuts the door and says “I don’t care.” Ryan giggles, driving them to the pack house. Charlotte says “who are you?” Ryan says “I’m Ryan.” 

In the house, Johannah introduces the kids to everyone. Doris and Ernest easily settle into the house, but her girls are struggling to trust these strangers. They facetime with Jennifer and Ethan before bed. Jennifer says “thanks for sending this cuddle bug my way.” Ethan snickers and says “yeah, gladly take over cuddling you.” Jennifer snickers and says “still jealous.” Johannah laughs, giggles and says “just wait until you discharge Harry.” Jennifer gasps at that, glares and says “rude to suggest I’d discharge Harry before he’s ready, just to get cuddles from everyone.” Johannah giggles at this. Samantha and her partners join them, which isn’t surprising at all. Her kids go crazy for Samantha’s arrival, since they haven’t seen the three of them in quite a few months. Kitty arrives, with Phillip shockingly. Phillip smiles and says “hi loves, brought your sister back.” Johannah’s shocked by Clarissa, Sarah and David joining them too. Clarissa smirks, giving her a kiss on the cheek and says “Dan would totally go all alpha on me, if he knew I just did that.” Johannah giggles hysterically and says “I swear you’re just trying to get the girls to tell him so he’s pissed off.” Clarissa smirks and says “kids should be in bed by now, no?” They giggle, refusing to go to bed. 

Johannah gets her kids settled into rooms for the night and Charlotte is happy to see her with so many of her siblings at once. Johannah giggles, and says “I’m happy to see them too, now go to sleep, it’s late.” They all go to sleep easily. Once the kids are asleep, Mark and Joanne arrive, joining their cuddle party. She’s even more shocked with Rebecca and Yaser showing up, very late, with the kids sound asleep in the van. Michael and Ryan help them bring in the girls, putting them with her kids to sleep for the night. In the morning, Jennifer and Ethan surprise them, by coming home for a few hours. Johannah and Jennifer giggle hysterically, cuddled into their pack alphas, while Sharpay is making breakfast with Clarissa. The girls wake up, freaking out over being together. Rebecca snickers and says “surprise kids!!” 

Charlotte’s pov: 

Charlotte wakes up to Doniya, Waliyha and Saaffa next to her. Charlotte gasps in shock, grins and gets dressed, waking up the younger siblings next door. They all go crazy, when Fizzy, Daisy and Pheobe wake up. Charlotte giggles. The younger twins are very happy to see Zayn’s sisters. Zayn’s mum yells “surprise kids!!” They all rush out of the room together, freaking out and wanting to spend as much time together as possible. Charlotte freezes in her tracks at the site of her mother on some strange man’s lap, snickering at them. Mark snickers and says “they’re in shock, look at Charlotte.” Charlotte’s head snaps to her father Mark, she didn’t expect to see him here either. Jennifer says “reunited and it feels so good.” Some man behind her snickers and says “I’m loving this.” Charlotte smells breakfast cooking, and she’s not sure what’s going on in this house. Aunt Tisha snickers, sitting in some strange man’s lap, saying that she wants a hickey from him. Uncle Yaser isn’t even upset, just begging the man for a hickey too. Charlotte covers her best friends eyes, who are freaking out at their parents, telling them they’re weirdos. Mum snickers and giggles more. They all eat breakfast with the strange people’s children, before getting to leave with Preston. Charlotte giggles. Preston says “do you monkeys want to come with us?” Doniya says “yes please, mum?” Trisha approves it, so does Yaser. Mark snickers and says “no, you monkeys aren’t leaving, not without promising to not say a word.” Charlotte snorts and says “fine, won’t say a word.” Preston snorts and says “liar.” Charlotte glares at him and says “she promised we were going to Nana’s house, I still want to spend time with Nan and Nana. Plus I have so many questions.” Mum agrees to answer their questions. Charlotte says “are you going to leave Dan?” Mum says “I’m not sure, but I didn’t want to go back to the palace last night, to get in more fights with him.” Charlotte says “mum, I’m really scared that if Dan finds out, he’ll be angry.” Doris says “I’m not telling.” Ernest promises he won’t either. Charlotte cries at this and says “I feel like you’ve already decided, without considering the seven of us mum. I didn’t even know you and dad were still on speaking terms.” Charlotte wants to leave, same with Felicity. 

Dan’s pov: 

The kids return to the palace, shockingly with Trisha’s children. They all look very torn when he asks them how Lilly’s house was. Doniya smirks at him and says “how much are you willing to pay?” Dan says “unlimited ice cream, unlimited candy and unlimited movies.” Doniya grins at this, smirks and says “Mark was there, Clarissa was there. Joanne was there, same with Kitty and obviously Johannah.” Doniya smirks and says “oh and Samantha, it was a quints sleep over, with Mark, as well as our parents.” Dan is livid at this. Johannah returns a couple minutes after the kids, with Trisha and Yaser behind her. Johannah says “I spend the night with my sisters, is that a problem with you?” Dan says “yes, it’s a gigantic problem for me, you spend the night with your ex, Mark.” Johannah says “yes, I did, but he’s with Joanne, not me.” Dan winces, he forgot about that briefly, Mark choosing Joanne over Johannah is a very sensitive subject for his wife. 

Johannah says “Trisha had Yaser last night. Oh and obviously Clarissa had Sarah as well as David. Then obviously Samantha had her partners, Dianna and Brian. Kitty came with Phillip, though.” Dan says ‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be jealous at all.” Johannah says “you should be jealous, because I enjoyed spending time with my sisters.” Dan gasps in shock at this. They go in private. Dan smells an alpha scent on her, that he doesn’t recognize, many alpha scents and he doesn’t like this one bit. Johannah snickers at him and whispers into his ear “jealous of David?” Dan whispers “yes, one million percent.” Johannah snickers, smirks and whispers “good.” Dan kisses her and says “who else am I smelling?” Johannah says “Samantha’s alpha most likely.” Dan hums and says “who is?” Johannah snickers and says “Brian, possibly even smelling Dianna, Brian’s twin.” Dan says “who else?” Johannah says “that’s it.” Dan says “oh.” Johannah says “you don’t trust me.” Dan says “I do trust you, I just smell alpha scents and it makes me very jealous.” Johannah sighs and says “I’m sorry, I can’t give you anymore proof of where I was, you can go smell them if you’d like.” 

Johannah’s pov: 

Dan decides to trust her, and they go downstairs to eat breakfast. Johannah has the DVR record the morning television programs, since Johannah is curious to see if the press knows about the alarm going off, due to Dan putting Louis’ children at serious risk, with his power trip move. Trisha and Yaser head upstairs to settle into their rooms with their daughters. Johannah eats just a bit more food, since Dan’s watching her. 

They go upstairs and have a cuddle, with Dan apologizing for how jealous he gets over Clarissa. Johannah says “why are you so jealous of her?” Dan sighs and says “I guess I just fear that one day, you’ll leave me for your sisters, to become a siblings pack.” Johannah says “I won’t leave you over my sisters, I’d leave you for being stupid before that.” Dan says “I’m sorry, I’ve also spoken to parliament, about getting a job again, so that I can keep myself occupied.” Johannah is surprised at this, and asks where. Dan says “well, I’m testing out the offices in a couple of days, last night was my last night of duties, since you were at the hospital.” Johannah says “where are the offices?” Dan smiles and says “close by, just at the local hospital, they have three different primary care practices. I said I’d be willing to try all three practices, just to get a sense of which one I like the best.” Johannah smiles at that and says “that’s wonderful, I’m glad to hear that.” 

Dan says “I’m sorry, I know I have jealousy issues with Clarissa and other alphas, I’m trying to be less jealous around Clarissa, but it’s very difficult.” Johannah smiles at this and says “I kind of like how jealous you get of Clarissa.” Dan says “no you don’t.” Johannah smirks and says “only because you just don’t know what our dynamics actually are like, just the five of us.” Dan is surprised at this and says “what’s it like?” Johannah snorts and says “I’m the oldest, meaning I’m the leader, obviously.” Dan laughs, giggles and says “no way?” Johannah gasps and says “I’m offended that you don’t think I’m the leader.” Dan giggles and says “I want proof of this.” Johannah says “I will just have to go ask mum for video tapes.” Dan laughs at this and says “I’m going to need real life evidence, that you’re still the leader, when it’s just the five of you. Not evidence from years ago.” Johannah squeals at this and says “I am too the leader.” Dan giggles at her and says “okay, alright, you’re the leader.” Johannah grins, smirks and says “told you so.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First car seat challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday & Tuesday evening at the hospital, sorry if things are confusing, I've marked the dates, just to try to help everyone.

Chapter 30: 

Dan’s pov: 

Johannah barely ate again, he’s getting extremely concerned. Johannah gets her phone back, giggling hysterically over her tricking security so well. Paul says “well played your majesty, check mate.” Johannah smirks and says “thank you Paul, I thought it was epic.” Paul leaves their room, to go back to the hospital for his duties there. Dan has no idea how security is being on call at the hospital, they’re all barely sleeping, it seems. Dan calls Paul back, confirming that everyone is at least getting sleep. Paul snickers and says “yes, I’m sleeping, so is Preston. Alberto is sleeping too at night. Paddy is sleeping during the day.” Dan says “okay, thank you.” Paul says “we’re also being less obvious in our guarding of the floor, we’re more in the area that Harry is actually in.” Johannah says “probably really helps with Louis being right in the same area.” Paul says “extremely helps that his lockdown got moved to the same area. Doesn’t help that the newest arrivals aren’t in an emergency NICU space, because everyone is expecting one of us to be on guard at the NICU. Alberto has volunteered though, so it’s covered.” Dan thanks him. Paul leaves, needing to get back to the hospital to help Preston. 

Johannah smirks, putting a different phone away safely in her purse. Dan gasp and says “what’s that phone?” Johananh snorts and says “it’s like my high school cell phone, trust me, no one has the number. Except for Paul.” Dan says “oh, alright.” Johannah sighs, cuddling into him. Dan smiles softly, hugging his omega and cuddling with her in bed. Johannah whispers “why did you do it?” Dan says “I didn’t want them to have to create an emergency NICU somewhere else in the hospital, I thought they’d be safer at the actual NICU.” Johannah sighs, covering her face and whispers into his ear “you fucked up so badly though, my mothers had to take everything from us, and the entire public is going to know just how badly you fucked up, when Louis shows up with everything that we picked out for him, when he brings his real infants home.” Dan looks horrified at this. 

Johannah whispers “you put the royal succession line at risk, hence that horrible alarm going off. Hence the lockdown of all of the palaces, you’re lucky Paul is the head of security, you’re lucky that he, my mother and Lilly came up with plans, for that kind of situation happening to the real babies, since no one knows they’re the real royal babies.” Dan says “woah, woah, your mother planned on you going MIA?” Johannah says “no, I went off with the kids because I didn’t want to come home to you.” Dan is surprised at this and says “why?” Johannah says “you’ve been getting really upset with me, for what feels like nothing.” Dan says “I’m sorry, I’ve just been feeling like I’m loosing you.” Johannah says “you weren’t loosing me, but then you started pushing.” Dan sighs at this. Johannah says “I want to go watch the news programs, let’s go downstairs.” Dan agrees, following Johannah downstairs. He wants to tell her that one of the people he could possibly be working with is Nathaniel, since Nathaniel has his own practice out here. 

Johannah puts on the local news, and sure enough they’re covering the inside sources saying that the royal line of succession being in grave danger alarm went off. They speak to Simon Jones, who reassures everyone that the queen as well as the children are back home, that they were safe last night, that they were with Lilly and Mia, at the hospital the whole time, but everyone was confused because they left their phones in a different part of the building. The news anchors are relieved, asking if William was secured last night. Simon says “yes, the prince was extremely secured last night, hospital security was extremely kind enough to assist our royal security who have a security protocol to follow, protecting the absolute next in line to the throne first, so their priority was actually William, as well as a couple of security guards having to find the queen as well as the children. Hospital security helped protect the women at the hospital as well as the babies last night and we apricate their help so much.” The news anchor says “who was protecting the contestants at the hospital?” Simon says “the royal security was protecting the contestants at the hospital.” The news anchor says “that doesn’t make any sense, why wouldn’t they protect the prince’s infants?” Simon presses an ear piece to his ear and says “security is informing me that they can’t disclose exact security protocols for succession breaches, that they have to make decisions in minutes, about the safety and security of the royals. Due to having so many royals missing in action at once, they made the best safety calls that they could in the moment, that they’re changing some protocols, to account for the new infants, that were born yesterday.” The news people are relieved at this, thanking Simon for being there in person. Simon thanks them for having him. The rest of the news programs are gossiping about the girls, and the insider sources claiming insane drama for tonight’s episode. 

Dan realizes that security was right where they belonged, truly protecting the actual succession line, at the hospital, with Louis and his infants. Johannah sighs, watching the rest of the morning news programs that they missed. Dan shuts off the television, telling her there’s no point in watching them talk about what’s going on, they’re just going to continue to be upset with their security, for doing the best that they could last night, under the circumstances. Johannah shockingly agrees with him. At lunch, again, Johannah barely eats. Trisha even pulls him aside, to comment on her not eating. Dan reassures his wife’s best friend that he’s on it, she’ll be fine by dinner time. At dinner time, they eat away from everyone at a smaller table. Johannah still doesn’t eat much, leaving dinner early to go somewhere. Dan finishes dinner and finds his wife lying in bed. Dan sighs, he’s worried about going to work in less than 24 hours, with his wife not feeling so well, mentally. 

Matthew’s pov: (Wednesday)

In the morning, the staff let them sleep in until nine am, which is so nice for a change. The queen is still gone, and so is most of William’s security team. Stacey is still going to be taking food, to the contestants. The staff, the older ones, are very on edge, he noticed it last night, with the alarm going off, like they’ve heard it before. He learns that everyone in the country is very worried about this alarm, that Mia has called a press conference at their home, slash smaller palace, to try to help the situation. Mia, he learns this morning while Johannah is going through the news programs, is one of the women who stormed the palace, demanding all of these baby items from them. Nancy says “I thought of sending a late morning date to the hospital, maybe around eleven?” Matthew is surprised at this. Nancy says “I’m pretty sure he’ll be available, if not we’ll do a late lunch date.” Nancy grins at this, and they all cheer. Nancy says “I’m sending you Matthew, to the eleven o’clock date.” Matthew thanks her.

Harry’s pov: (This is Tuesday evening)

After symbicort, his mum wants alone time with him, that Harry agrees to reluctantly. Louis gives Harry a kiss on the cheek, promising to be right outside of the room. Harry smiles softly, he’s glad Louis got rid of all of his pain, and that the bleeding stuff stopped too this afternoon. Logan, Edward and Andrew leave first, giving kisses to Harry on the head. Andrew puts the button thing near his hands, so that incase he needs them, he just has to hit the button. Harry giggles at Andrew, thanking him. Louis gives him a kiss on the forehead and whispers into his ear “you sure about this?” Harry whispers “yeah, I’m sure, we need a chance to talk alone.” Louis says “alright then my love.” Louis leaves the room, saying he’ll go do his duties. Harry giggles at that. 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis works on planning group dates, like they want him to do, while Harry’s talking to his mum, getting help from Oli and Stan in the mean time. Louis says “who’s Desiree?” None of them know who Desiree even is. Louis tweets out asking who she is. Prince of ass responds that's how irrelevant she is!! Oli responds wrong place!! I think that was meant for our DMS!! Louis responds fuck, I've done it again. Stan responds with laughing emojis. Louis responds with middle fingers and that he's going back to watching the episode. 

Louis marks her down for every date spot then. Louis finishes the date sheet, putting it back in the bag, to try to remember to give to Stacey in the morning. Louis starts thinking of the group and the infants. He loves that Lilly’s offered him her house to use, for discharge. He thinks it should be the perfect place, for them to settle into a routine. It’d also allow all of them to get together as a pack really. Louis has thought of adding more people to the group of thirteen, but he hasn’t been sure how they all feel about this. Louis leaves the room, staying with Andrew, Logan and Edward for a bit, hoping that Anne and Harry’s chat is done by now. 

Louis smiles, checking on the boys first. Fredrick isn’t in the room, but they all look very comfortable here still. Louis says “are all of you alright?” Randall smiles and says “yeah, thank you.” Louis says “of course, sorry I haven’t really been able to leave Harry that much.” Randall smiles at that and says “it’s okay, I personally appreciate that you have rarely left Harry’s side.” Louis says “alright, better go make sure everyone else is okay.” Logan joins them, messing with Randall and Patrick, who whine that he’s embarrassing them in front of the prince. Louis snickers, smirks and leaves the room. Louis finds Mallory, Madison, Shawn, Niall, Fredrick, Annabelle, Abigail, Zayn, Liam, Kristen, Sabrina, Sidney, Lucas, Kevin, Marissa and Melissa all giggling hysterically, with Niall beaming, like he’s the cause of this hysterical laughter. They continue their giggling, until he asks what’s going on here, which causes squeals and more giggles. Louis sighs, smiles and shakes his head fondly. Louis says “I take it I don’t have to ask if you would want them in the pack?” Niall squeals at this and says “yes, very badly, please.” Sidney snickers, giggles and says “Edward’s obviously in.” Louis says “oh really?” They all need Edward, they insist on having him. Louis smiles softly, snickers and says “alright then, I’m going to go back to Harry.” 

Harry’s pov: 

His mum sits down, sighing and says “hi baby, I feel like I haven’t even gotten a chance to properly cuddle you.” Harry smiles at that, giggles and says “nope, you really haven’t.” Mum smiles and says “you like how protective they are of you, hun?” Harry sighs and whispers “I love it, especially Lou.” Mum snickers and says “I’m happy for you my love.” Harry says “mum?” 

Anne’s pov: 

Anne says “yes darling?” Harry whispers “I’m scared that when Andrew and Logan leave, I won’t be able to handle things again.” Anne whispers “oh sweetheart, come here.” Anne holds her child and whispers “I’ll talk to Jennifer, let her know that you’re really worried about what happens after she discharges you. You’re worried about Andrew and Logan leaving here.” Harry whispers “thank you.” Anne says quietly “I personally think those four know just how anxious you are without them, and they’re not going to abandon you with medical people, ever.” Harry gasps at this and whispers “you think so?” Anne smiles softly, oh her baby, she made such a mistake not telling him he’s an omega sooner. Anne whispers “just trust me.” Harry sighs and whispers “okay mum, I do.” Anne kisses his head and whispers “but if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll be daring enough to ask Jennifer about after discharge follow ups, just to get dates for the four boys.” Harry grins at this. Anne whispers “that way you know, they’ll be available just for you.” Harry’s relieved at this. Anne smiles softly, kisses Harry’s forehead and whispers “anything else worrying you?” Harry confesses that one of the other girls wants Harry to attend her doctor’s appointment for comfort, but Harry doesn’t feel comfortable with that at all, because of his own anxiety. Anne whispers “okay, I will talk to Lou, let him know you don’t feel comfortable, make sure he knows that you struggle enough with Nathaniel and Jennifer.” Harry whispers “it’s more than.” Anne whispers “I know, it’s the equipment and everything else, and that you wouldn’t be able to handle being in the same room as a stranger, even if it is in this special building, that you couldn’t handle a stranger like that, even knowing that they wouldn’t touch you.” Harry calms down completely at her reassurance that she understands what he means. Anne can feel Harry’s heart calming down, but she knows any of these alphas are going to barge in soon. Anne lies down next to Harry and whispers “tell me what else is on your mind, that you’re too scared to tell them about.” 

Harry’s pov: 

Harry tells his mum quietly the number of bad dreams he had in one night, that felt like they were super real, he’s not sure though for sure. He’s assuming they were probably all night terrors, but he’s not sure at all. His mum quietly asks what his terrors were about. The door opens, and Harry looks up, seeing Louis. Harry should’ve known Louis would interrupt them. Mum says “hi Louis, we’re just discussing some things.” Louis says “she’s not upsetting you, is she?” Mum says “I’m not trying to; I’m assuming you’re aware his heart rate went a bit crazy?” Louis says “yes.” Mum says “I’ll tell you why after we’re done talking about something.” Louis says “alright, thank you.” Louis gives him a kiss on the head again, before leaving the room. After the door shuts, mum cuddles with him and says “do you want to talk about them still?” Harry isn’t sure, he’d almost feel more comfortable asking Nathaniel for the truth. Harry says “they all involved Nathaniel, but I’m not sure if they were real or not.” Mum says “okay darling, was there anyone else in the dream?” Harry says “this man, doctor William?” Mum looks completely surprised and says “depends on the dream if it was real or not.” Harry says “I told Robin they were evil.” 

Mum winces and says “I remember that day, it was very rough, I didn’t really understand what was going on, until William explained medical equipment anxiety.” Harry says “oh.” Mum says “anything else happen?” Harry says “I mean not much else, just was wondering why it seemed that Robin was my first trusted person.” Mum says “I think because you confided in him first, just how much everything upset you and all the other things that you hadn’t told anyone else. That’s why he was really your first trusted person.” Harry says “okay, thanks mum.” Mum says “anything else?” Harry says “no, I don’t really want to know the answer.” Mum says “okay, if you’re sure.” Harry says “I’m positive.” Mum says “do you want to talk about anything else?” Harry says “why did you force me and Nathaniel to stop talking?” Mum says “I was jealous, I knew you were telling him things that you didn’t tell me, or at least talking to him about them and I didn’t like that you trusted him with those things, when I’m your mother.” Harry says “I just wanted to know it was okay to try certain things.” Mum says “oh.” 

Harry says “and he told me it was, he told me that it was okay to dress the way I wanted. That I shouldn’t feel afraid to be myself, that if people were going to hate me, they were going to hate me, and that the people who love me, will be absolutely fine with it, because it’s me.” Mum says “I didn’t realize that.” Harry says “I struggled to get by without him, I was hurt because I thought he didn’t want to see me anymore.” Mum looks sad at this. Harry says “I think if you hadn’t lied to me like you did, I wouldn’t have lost Jennifer the way that I did. I’m pretty sure they both would’ve helped us, so that I could’ve continued to see them, just out here.” Mum cries and says “I’m so sorry, I had no idea they were moving so close by, when I heard out of the country, I just assumed they were moving far away. I didn’t realize that they’d both been offered jobs out here, at this hospital.” Harry sighs and whispers “knowing how much of a drive it is, would that have changed anything?” 

Mum sniffles, wipes away her tears and whispers “it would’ve been a good four hour car ride, possibly a bit more. I don’t think it would’ve changed much, I mean considering how much you used to freak out on Jennifer and Nathaniel, we probably would’ve wasted time out here, then would’ve had to gone back home, because I’m sure their schedules were packed back then.” Harry sighs at this information. Mum says “you think I’m lying, hun?” Harry says “yes mum, I don’t believe you.” Harry genuinely thinks he wouldn’t completely freak out on Nathaniel, he’d have Louis with him. Mum says “I don’t think Louis is going to allow us anymore time to talk, but I’m sure there’s more you want to talk about.” Harry holds in snickers and giggles, he loves how protective Louis is of him. Louis and Andrew walk into the room, saying that they can’t handle waiting anymore. Harry grins. His mother is upset, saying that these two are over reacting, she’s done nothing to upset Harry at all, that they just clearly can’t handle being away from her child. Louis says “well I’m sorry Anne, but Jennifer asked that we interrupt you.” His mother says “oh.” 

His mom leaves the room. Harry hugs Andrew tightly, thinking that Jennifer’s coming to examine him or give him medicine now. Louis and Andrew comfort him, reassuring him that Jennifer’s not coming in right this minute. Louis whispers “she wanted to give you at least forty five minutes, before the next time she comes in, so we came to interrupt, knowing that you’d get pretty upset, as soon as you figured out why we were interrupting.” Harry cries, he’s tired of being listened to so much, shaking his head no and cuddling into Louis tightly. Louis whispers “oh babycakes, it’s alright love.” Andrew whispers “what if you listen to Louie this time? I know you wanted to save listening to Lou for when you need that, maybe this is the time?” Harry cries harder, it is a listen, he doesn’t want more listens. Louis says “oh sweetheart, you’ve gotta breathe love.” Harry tries to breathe though his panicking. Louis whispers “that’s it love, just breathe, focus on breathing.” Harry focuses on his breathing, cuddled into Louis’ chest. Andrew runs his hand through Harry’s hair, which is helping him calm down. Logan and Edward join them, cuddling with Harry. Andrew brings over the magenta stethey, cleaning it for them and giving it to Logan. Logan gently puts it into Harry’s ears, with Edward holding it on Lou’s chest for him. Harry is surprised, gasping a bit. Louis giggles, still holding Harry, rubbing his arms in patterns. Harry sighs, Lou’s so calm even though Harry is freaking out. 

Jennifer’s pov: 

Harry’s heart beat calms down so much, she’s not sure who’s calmed Harry down this much, but whoever it is out of the four, that’s definitely the pack alpha. Anne is still upset, that they’re beyond jealous alphas. Jennifer whispers “I needed them to go in, for me, Harry needs a good half hour or more, before I go into the room, with them reassuring Harry, and calming Harry down. I didn’t listen on time, with the selection episode, and we’re relying on Harry to tell us when he needs albuterol this evening, as well as tomorrow, even though he hasn’t exactly picked up on that yet. So they need a lot more time with Harry this time, than usual.” Anne is surprised at this. Jennifer says “what?” Anne whispers “I didn’t realize they were doing so much.” Jennifer snickers and whispers “yeah, sometimes they need less time, but usually they need time to calm Harry down. 

Harry’s pov: 

Harry sighs, and whispers “okay, you can get her.” Louis whispers “wait a bit, I don’t think this one’s done panicking yet.” Harry blushes at this, he’s not completely done freaking out. Louis takes the stethey out of Harry’s ears and whispers “Harry, love, look at me.” Harry looks at Louis. Louis whispers “I’m right here, okay?” Harry nods his head and whispers “okay.” Louis whispers “we’re all right here, we’re not going to leave.” Harry cuddles into Louis and whispers “okay.” Louis says “can you handle a listen now or not?” Harry admits he can’t. Louis whispers “alright, I’ll go talk to Jennifer, privately.” Harry whispers “okay.” Louis leaves the room, to talk to Jennifer for him. 

Anne’s pov: 

Louis walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him and says “not happening, I’m sorry.” Jennifer says “that’s fine, I understand.” Louis says “thank you, he’s just.” Jennifer says “I know, I get it, do you think he could handle me coming in to talk?” Louis says “let me go ask.” Jennifer thanks him. Edward walks out and says “Harry’s fine with talking.” Jennifer goes into the room without her and shuts the door behind her. Anne sighs, texting Robin that she thinks she’ll have to take back over as Harry’s trusted person tonight, since the boys are failing. 

Harry’s pov: 

Louis returns, letting him know that Jennifer is very understanding, but she’s wondering if they can talk. Harry agrees to this, with Edward leaving to get Jennifer. Jennifer walks in with Edward, shutting the door behind her. Jennifer says “hi sweetheart.” Harry says “hi, I’m sorry.” Jennifer says “oh sweetheart, don’t apologize, thank you for saying you couldn’t handle another listen.” Harry’s surprised by this. Jennifer says “you know, you’ve been doing absolutely amazing with being admitted.” Harry smiles at this, giggles and says “yeah.” Jennifer says “I think maybe it’s time to switch to you all taking care of everything, but that’s because you’ve been good all day today, without any albuterol.” Harry’s surprised to hear this, but grins wide. Jennifer says “plus I think it’s time to find out if you can figure out when you’re struggling to breathe or not.” Harry says “okay, that sounds good.” Jennifer says “alright pumpkin, I’ll still be here tonight for you, okay?” Harry smiles at this and whispers “okay.” Louis kisses his forehead. Jennifer wishes them a good night and makes sure Harry’s feeling okay admitted still, because she could just discharge him right now, if he’s feeling really upset. Harry whispers “I can handle tonight.” Jennifer says “okay, we’ll talk again in the morning, to see if you can still handle being admitted.” Harry thanks her. Jennifer leaves the room. Harry cuddles into Louis for bed time, with Andrew staying next to him too. They all get ready for bed, with his mum returning to the room. They all go to bed. 

Niall’s pov: 

In the morning, Niall wakes up around 7 am. The official royal account has tweeted that their press conference got moved to today at 10 am, that it will be at the smaller palace, hosted by Mia. That Mia will not be allowing any questions at this press conference, that it’s mainly an informative press conference. Niall goes onto tumblr and posts ghosty here, before you ask, I don’t venture to other buildings, so I can’t give you the scoop on what’s going on at Mia’s home.

Louis’ pov: **Wednesday

Louis takes care of his infants and gets some sleep. In the morning, Louis takes care of his infants, before anyone is up. Jennifer is up, so is Savannah, but they’re all used to being up this early at the NICU. Lilly and Mia have all of the baby stuff that he bought, from the two houses, at Lilly’s house. Louis is glad that they were able to perceive to the public that it was kindness, to the person who was loosing everything. Louis takes out a camera and starts filming himself. Louis films his phone and whispers “good morning, I’ve decided to make this video this morning, I don’t know when you’ll see it, because well, this is a pretty big secret that I’m not sure when I’ll be revealing publicly.” Louis smirks. Louis sighs and says “so a few days ago, our lockdown here ended completely. We decided as a group, to not inform anyone at the palace for over 24 hours, to keep someone safe from fevers still.” Louis says “the other day, my step father made the decision that the nine extra incubators, weren’t enough. He had the extra nine, put on stand by for Jenna’s infants. When Danielle arrived, they decided they needed seven more, just for her.” 

Louis breathes deeply and says “by making this decision, my step father actually put my children in danger. One of my daughters, she was one that they looked at first to take an incubator away from, due to the temperature difference between the incubator and the room. It’s not that low, she’s stable again, she’s fine now, but she wasn’t a happy camper the entire time she didn’t have that incubator.” Louis says “they took away incubators from seven of my children. Luckily, my mother has known that the hospital and general public, isn’t truly aware that my infants are in the local nicu. My grandmother Mia and my Great Aunt Lilly, helped me so much.” Louis says “you probably will feel very confused when you see me come home, with the infants, with the blankets I picked out.” Louis snickers at this, showing all of the baby stuff that’s in the room with him. Louis says “I’m planning on making a full video, but this was my first filming run.” Louis smiles and says “oh and my lockdown getting extended is a complete no visitors lock down. Sorry, not sorry.” Louis stops recording, putting his camera away, to cuddle with his children. Louis goes back to Harry’s room. They’re all sound asleep still and he rests more, before getting up at a normal time of 8 am. 

Louis grabs his computer and goes onto twitter. Andrew wakes up, same with Logan and Edward. They all get ready. Anne wakes up, getting dressed in the bathroom and sighs, going to get coffee to wake up. Louis gets tea from the palace when Stacey arrives, which he’s grateful for. They eat breakfast together. Harry wakes up, eats and watches Louis on twitter. People want to know where he’s at. Louis tweets I’m right where I belong, I am home. Louis tweets they say home is where the heart is and I’m exactly where I belong. Harry swoons, giggles and says “with us.” Louis says “yeah, with you, with them and everyone else.” Logan giggles. 

Andrew says “what happens when Harry gets discharged?” Louis says “we’ll have to figure out follow ups.” Andrew says “what about us?” Louis says “I really have zero control over my selection, I love that you think I have that much of a sway, that I can just bring you two back, with the snap of my fingers. My mother or Nancy would have to be the ones that quote, come up with the idea, in order for it to happen.” Logan gasps in shock at this. Louis says “I will do my best to try to get you two back in, for everyone here.” Logan says “but you’re not in control at all.” Louis says “exactly.” Edward sighs and says “what happens next with the selection?” Louis says “I’m not entirely sure, I still have to figure things out with the group that already exists, and obviously I have to figure out how the boys fit in, because I didn’t realize they were so close.” Edward says “yeah, that makes sense.” Louis says “I have to make sure everyone is comfortable. I’m also not sure if everyone knows that you two are out here again, or if that’s been hidden from the public.” Logan says “hidden, from what I can tell.” Louis says “I’m not surprised by that.” Andrew says “it’s alright, we came for Harry, to help Harry, I didn’t expect to rejoin the selection in anyway. I’m fine with being on the outs, until we’re able to figure things out.” Louis says “thank you.” Andrew says “and with two of us on the outs, it’ll be a lot easier for us to sneak helping.” Louis says “true, would be less obvious that Harry needs four of us at once.” Logan says “and we’d obviously be around to help with anyone else.” Louis says “I know.” 

Louis sighs, cuddling into Harry again. Harry cuddles into him, giggling. Louis kisses Harry’s head and whispers “good morning.” Harry whispers “morning.” After Harry eats breakfast, as well as Sybmbicort, Louis asks for privacy with Harry. Everyone agrees to this privacy for the two of them. Harry giggles and says “is this cuddle time for us only?” Louis says “yes it is, and a chance for us to talk, just the two of us.” Harry whispers “okay, what about?” Louis says “I want to see how you’re feeling.” Harry smiles and says “I feel amazing.” Louis says “I’m not sure if they’re pushing to return to the selection to help care for you, or what, but I was honest with them. Said that I really have no control on allowing contestants to return or not.” Harry says “oh.” Louis says “yeah, I’d be willing to push the idea or force it into reality, by telling the public about it before the producers can stop me. But they’ll probably come up with it on their own eventually.” Harry says “oh?” Louis smirks at this and says “with the girls from the quadruplets, as well as the infants starting testing to come home, eventually, the selection will not be my top priority, because of the infants coming home. You’ll still be highly involved, I’d want you highly involved.” Harry grins wide at this. Louis says “they’ve been loosing a lot a views without me, this week, so they’ll be needing something dramatic, for then.” Harry gasps in shock at this and says “you’re right, that actually makes a lot of sense.” Louis says “what’s more important is figuring out the group and who else belongs in the group.” Harry giggles and says “okay.” 

Annabelle walks in, looking very determined to get into the room. Annabelle says “I saw the blankets that the contestants picked out.” Louis says “what’s wrong with the blankets that they chose love?” Annabelle says “the colors are horrible.” Louis says “I thought of two blanket colors per child.” Annabelle’s jaw drops and she squeals, telling him that he better not combine green as well as red for an infant, because those are Christmas colors. She will not allow one of the infants to have Christmas blankets like that. Louis snickers, laughs and says “calm down love, none of the blanket colors got kept.” Annabelle is absolutely relieved. Louis says “my mother went back to the store and was able to get one color, for each of the kids, plus two more colors to cover their car seats with.” Annabelle gasps in shock, grins, squeals and says “yay.” Annabelle says “oh, you two were talking, whoops.” Annabelle looks guilty. Harry giggles and says “it’s alright love, you interrupted perfectly.” Annabelle grins, smirks and says “yay.” Annabelle cuddles with Harry, whining to Louis that she wants Harry to go with them to her appointment. Louis says “love, I just used Harry being admitted as an excuse to not give an answer right away. I planned to call back, as soon as Harry’s discharged.” Annabelle sits up at this, glares, folds her arms and says “I won’t go without Harry.” Louis says “what if we brought Edward, Logan or Andrew with us instead?” Annabelle looks surprised at this, hums and says “okay.” Louis says “you’d be okay with one of them?” Annabelle smirks and says “yes, I’d be fine with one of them.” Louis says “alright then love, sounds good to me.” Annabelle giggles at this, skipping out of Harry’s room. Andrew says “what’s got you so happy now?” Annabelle says “Lou told me that one of you is going with us to my appointment, whenever Lou reschedules it for.” Logan snickers at this and says “okay.” Logan shuts the door, clearly not letting anyone else interrupt them. 

Andrew’s pov: 

Once they’re out of Harry’s room, it’s like the omegas know that they’re available for them. Edward checks on everyone, staying with Niall for a bit. Logan checks on the boys, to make sure they’re okay, while Andrew stays near Harry’s room to prevent people from interrupting them. Annabelle gets past him, somehow, and he can’t even stop her from interrupting Louis as well as Harry talking. After Annabelle is done, Shawn walks out pouting, wanting Edward to cuddle him. Andrew smiles softly, giving the omega a cuddle and waiting for Edward to return. Edward returns from cuddling with Niall and Shawn whines for him. Edward smirks, taking the omega with him into a different room to cuddle. Andrew checks in with Christopher, he’s freaked out that Andrew told William his secrets. Andrew quickly reassures Christopher that he hasn’t told William anything. Andrew also reassures Johnathan that he hasn’t told William anything about him either. They both relax quickly, at his reassurance that William isn’t aware of their secrets. 

Johannah’s pov: 

Johannah is informed by Louis, that the girls for sure want to join the selection, and that the quads would prefer if they could share their rooms, even if they’re on two different floors. Johannah agrees to let the quads share their rooms. Johannah needs to figure out who left in the competition is alphas and omegas. For the boys, Christopher, Johnathan, Matthew, Edward, Fredrick, Harry, Kevin, Liam, Lucas, Niall, Patrick, Randall, Shawn, Trevor, Zachary, and Zayn are still left in the competition. For the girls, Cassandra, Annabelle, Abigail, Alanna, Deanna, Desiree, Eleanor, Jacqueline, Juliette, Kristen, Madison, Mallory, Pamela, Sabrina, Sidney, Sophia, Tracey, and Vicky are still left in the competition. Adding to the girls is the rest of the quadruplets Melissa and Marissa. 

Of everyone left in the competition, the only people left at the house are Matthew, Alanna, Deanna, Desiree, Eleanor, Pamela, Sophia, Tracey and Vicky. Of those people, she knows that Sophia is an omega and that Eleanor is an alpha. Johannah sighs, she wishes the boys that were at the hospital would return already, those are the ones she needs to figure out the secondary genders of. The girls that are at the hospital, she’s aware that they’re all omegas. She works on changing the girls room assignments. Deanna and Desiree, in one room. Eleanor in her own room. Sophia and Alanna in one room. Pamela in her own room. Tracey and Vicky in one room. Juliette and Jacqueline in one room. Abigail and Kristen, Annabelle and Cassandra, Sabrina and Madison, Sidney and Mallory, as well as Marissa and Melissa. For the boys, Lucas and Kevin need to be together. She’s not sure about any other room assignments. She asks Louis to help with room assignments. Louis responds to her Zayn and Harry, Niall and Liam, Fredrick & Shawn, Kevin & Lucas, Randall and Patrick, Trevor and Zachary, Christopher and Johnathan, Edward with Matthew, if needed. Johannah smiles and responds thank you Louis, that’s very helpful. Louis responds of course, do you need secondary genders too? Johannah responds yes please, that’d help a lot. Louis responds Alphas- Christopher & Johnathan, Matthew & Edward. Omegas: Randall and Patrick, Trevor and Zachary. Johannah responds the rest? Louis responds their room mates are perfect for them, please don’t push for exact labels. Johannah responds alright then, I promise I won’t. 

Louis’ pov: 

Harry asks if they can keep talking. Louis says “of course love, why?” Harry says “was just worried we couldn’t talk anymore.” Louis smiles softly, running a hand through Harry’s hair and says “I’m not leaving until we’re done talking. Alright?” Harry whispers “okay, thank you.” Louis says “what’s up love?” Harry says “can I talk to you about my terrors?” Louis smiles softly at this and whispers “of course love.” Harry sighs, lying into Louis’ lap. Louis runs a hand through Harry’s hair, waiting patiently for what happened in the terrors. 

Harry whispers “I had a primary care person, before Nathaniel, I think he was my primary care person. I’m not really sure. I learned that I definitely had a trusted person, but I don’t know if she was ever allowed in the room with me.” Louis hums at that and says “like a nurse?” Harry whispers “yeah, she gave me teddy actually.” Louis smiles softly at this and whispers “oh love.” Harry cuddles teddy tighter and whispers “she gave me my favorite blanket too.” Louis whispers “how do you feel about that?” Harry whispers “good, she knew I needed teddy.” Louis says “well I’m glad this person gave you teddy and your favorite blanket.” Harry sighs, getting his blanket and cuddling with teddy into Louis. Louis kisses his head and says “what else happened?” Harry says “I had multiple terrors.” Louis whispers “oh Harry.” Harry whispers “she knew about my head spaces, without me even realizing what it was until much later. They both seemed to know about equipment anxiety and know how to handle it with me.” Louis whispers “oh sweetheart.” Harry whispers “I think he was the one, that diagnosed my asthma too.” 

Louis whispers “how did your dreams make you feel about Nathaniel?” Harry hides in him quickly, and whispers “super scared.” Louis says “was he wearing a coat and stethey in your dream?” Harry nods his head frantically and says “both were, Nathaniel tried hiding it under his tie.” Louis says “oh sweetheart, what was he in your dreams?” Harry says “medical student, and resident.” Louis says “oh wow, did you pick up anything else?” Harry says “one of them was before he was leaving for his own practice.” Louis says “oh wow, so that would’ve been a couple of years worth, of memories with this provider, that your brain is just blocking out.” Harry whispers “yeah.” Louis sighs, kissing Harry’s head and says “do you feel scared of current Nathaniel because of terror Nathaniel?” 

Harry gulps at this. Louis whispers “it’s okay if you do love, but it’d help me to know more details.” Harry whispers “I do feel more scared of him.” Louis whispers “anything else scare you in the terrors?” Harry whispers “it seemed like he was checking my nails, and I didn’t like my wrist being touched with two fingers. I really didn’t like being listened to twice, by both of them.” Louis whispers “who did wrist checking?” Harry whispers “the primary care one, I think he was, I’m not sure.” Louis whispers “was he the same one that seemed to check your nails?” Harry whispers “yeah.” Louis cuddles with Harry, comforting him and encouraging Harry to rest his head over his chest. Harry sighs. Louis runs his hand through Harry’s hair and whispers “can I ask if you’ve been more freaked out about stethey listens, because of the dream?” Harry bites his lips and starts to cry a bit, nodding his head and shutting his eyes to hide in Louis. Louis says “I should’ve pushed you to talk about the terrors just the two of us, hun?” Harry cries and whispers “I don’t know, I’m not sure if that would’ve helped.” Louis lies down with Harry, comforting him. Louis kisses Harry’s head, and whispers “I’ve got you, you’re completely safe with me.” Harry whispers “I know.” Louis whispers “did anything else get checked in the dream?” Harry whispers “tummy muscles and chest muscles.” Louis says “have you been more freaked out about that due to the terror?” Harry nods his head again and whispers “yeah.” Louis sighs and whispers “I’m so sorry Harry.” 

Harry whispers “are you going to tell them all?” Louis whispers “I thought of talking to Jennifer first, I’ll talk to her in the kids room, away from everyone, or in here with you if you’d like.” Harry whispers “okay, I’d be fine with that.” Louis whispers “would you like Andrew, Logan or Edward to know?” Harry breathes deeply and says “yes.” Louis whispers “who do you want to know?” Harry whispers “all of them.” Louis says “okay, how about we cuddle longer and then I’ll go talk to them, okay?” Harry whispers “okay.” Louis comforts Harry a lot. 

Jennifer’s pov: 

Jennifer struggles to keep Anne, Logan, Edward, and Andrew out of the room, when it’s clear that Harry’s getting upset, but she knows Louis would never purposefully upset Harry. She knows that if Louis needed help, he’d come get her. Kelsey mutes the alarms on their end for Harry, that way they don’t keep freaking out. Jennifer is a bit worried about Harry and what’s going on that’s got him so upset, but she knows that if Harry wants her to know, she’ll find out somehow. Robin and Gemma arrive, with Jennifer struggling to keep them out of the room. Louis walks out of the room and is surprised to see her struggling to hold everyone back. Louis shuts the door to Harry’s room and stands protectively in front of it. Louis says “Andrew, Logan, Edward, you may go into Harry’s room, but not until I’m done.” Andrew says “okay.” Louis says “Anne, Robin and Gemma, can you please go to a different room?” Kelsey tries to take them to a different room, for a bit. Robin is upset and says “that’s my child, you have no right to kick us out and keep us away from Harry.” Louis says “fine, if this is how you want to be, Jennifer, you’re the only one allowed into the room again.” Jennifer is completely surprised by this. Louis says “I have to speak to Harry again first, before you can come in.” Louis goes into the room by himself again. Anne is upset and opens the door on them. Louis says “come in Harry’s mum, shut the door.” Anne shuts the door behind her with a smirk. 

Harry’s pov: 

Harry’s upset that none of them are willing to leave the hallway, so that Louis can tell everyone what’s going on. Louis returns, since they’re not letting up. Louis shuts the door, sighs, sits down and says “I can’t talk to Jennifer alone, because she’s keeping your parents out of the room right now. I don’t think Andrew or Logan could handle holding your step-father back right now.” Harry whispers “great, so you can’t tell Jennifer away from me.” Louis says “no, because at least with Jennifer and I in here to protect you, we can both yell at anyone that gets past Andrew.” Harry sighs and whispers “okay, I guess that should be fine.” Louis kisses Harry’s head and whispers “I’ve got you.” Harry cuddles into Louis and whispers “I know.” The door opens on them and it’s his mother, walking into the room, uninvited. Harry sighs. Louis says “come in Harry’s mum, shut the door.” His mum must shut the door, because he hears it close. As soon as it’s closed, Louis says “I thought I made myself clear, to not interrupt us talking, Harry’s mum.” His mum scoffs, and says “I’m his mother, I’m beyond allowed to interrupt.” Louis says “we’re having a private discussion, just me and Harry, that you haven’t been invited to join.” 

Mum scoffs, folds her arms and says “if you two still need to talk, you can talk on white boards just like he does with Jennifer, but I’m not leaving, at all.” Harry’s jaw drops at this, he didn’t expect his mother to go all crazy on Louis and him talking all alone. Louis gets white boards writing she’s not leaving, without an explanation. Harry rolls his eyes at this and writes fine, tell her whatever. Louis says “do you want to know what we’re talking about?” His mother says “yes please.” Louis says “we’re discussing Harry’s night terrors that he had in great details and I don’t trust you, to hear these discussions.” Harry grins at this. His mother looks shocked. Louis says “I don’t trust that you’ll allow Harry to discuss the terrors openly, because you were most likely there in reality. I suspect that you’ll argue with anything Harry says happened, just because you were most likely at every single appointment with him. And I can’t have you arguing with Harry about what happened in his night terrors.” His mother says “okay, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was this intense of a conversation.” Louis says “it’s alright that you didn’t know.” His mom finally leaves the room. Robin says “can we go in?” His mother says “no, let them finish their conversation.” His mom shuts the door behind her. Harry smirks, and writes thank you, I feel she would’ve argued it wasn’t real. 

Louis says “would you be okay with me speaking to Jennifer with you in here?” Harry whispers “yes, just don’t let Robin or Gemma in.” Louis promises he won’t. Louis gets up, goes to the door and says “Jennifer only for now.” Jennifer says “okay.” Jennifer walks into the room, shutting the door behind her. Jennifer sits down with the two of them and says “hi.” Harry whispers “hi.” Louis sits down and says “we were discussing Harry’s terrors.” Harry nods his head and whispers “they upset me a lot.” Louis says “in one of his terrors, he was listened to twice, at least, in a row.” Jennifer says “oh sweetheart.” Louis says “Harry’s been more upset than normal about being listened to, because of the terrors. Harry’s also been more scared of you checking his stomach and chest for breathing muscles showing, due to the terror.” 

Jennifer hugs Harry and says “oh sweetheart, that’s alright, that makes perfect sense actually.” Harry’s relieved at this. Jennifer says “I understand, and I’m going to keep giving you a break from listening.” Harry whispers “okay, thank you.” Jennifer says “of course sweetheart, do you want me to send in the rest of your trusted people?” Harry smiles and says “yeah.” Jennifer smiles and says “okay.” Jennifer leaves the room. Logan, Andrew and Edward join them, just the three of them. Andrew shuts the door. Louis explains what’s going on to Logan, Andrew and Edward, he gives them more details than Jennifer though, because they are technically Harry’s trusted people, they need to know the other things that upset Harry. Louis kisses Harry’s forehead. Harry sighs, cuddling into Andrew. He’s not sure how he’ll handle appointments with just Louis and Edward from now on, he’s really going to struggle though. 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis has to leave to go to his kids, right after he knows Harry’s okay enough for him to leave the room. Louis takes care of them for the mid morning routine, and then they all get weighed again. Savannah says “I think we could actually start car seat challenges today.” Louis is completely surprised by this, smirks, grins and says “sounds good to me, what’s that involve?” Savannah says “well, we’d need the car seats that you’re going to use, portable oxygen tanks that you’re going to use at home and the heart monitors that you’re going to use.” Louis says “okay, got it, the boxes are at Lilly’s house.” Savannah says “alright, I’d have to go get what we need from the NICU, and a couple of nurses to help us.” Louis says “sounds good, I’ll inform Harry and Jennifer.” Savannah says “sounds good, I’ll probably bring Nicole too, just incase it goes well.” Louis laughs at this, snickers and says “sounds like a plan.” Louis calls Lilly. Lilly says “hi, what’s up?” Louis says “could you bring a stroller or two, some car seats, portable oxygen tanks, and the heart monitors to the hospital?” Lilly says “it’s ten thirty right now, I’m actually in the middle of a press conference with Mia.” Louis says “oh come on Nana, don’t you want to see your grand babies?” Lilly says “Mia, I have to go, Nicholas is being naughty.” Mia laughs hysterically at this, snickering. Louis hangs up, smirking. 

Mia’s pov: 

Lilly hangs up, with a devilish smirk and says “off to go get fucked by my alpha.” The entire press room leaves at this, not wanting to hear anymore details. Mia cracks up hysterically at how fast they leave their home media area. Mia sighs, laughs harder and leaves to go to the smaller house with Lilly. Mia, Nicholas and Michael help her get loaded into a van that Preston drives over. He, Oli and Lilly are going to take everything to Louis. Lilly decided on 8 oxygen tanks, 4 car seats, two strollers, all of the heart monitors, and all of the blankets. Mia squeals and says “this is so exciting.” Lilly says “the press is going to be publishing so many articles about how nasty I am.” Mia laughs hysterically and says “I can’t wait.” 

Nicole’s pov: 

Savannah returns from checking on Louis’ kids and weighing them again this morning. Nicole says “how’d it go?” Savannah says “good, girls weigh enough that I feel comfortable starting car seat challenges today.” Nicole smiles and says “that’s great.” Savannah calls a couple of the nurses, asking them to get everything that they need to do a car seat challenge for discharge. They’re surprised, but excited, it’s also the nurses who have been helping to care for Louis’ infants the whole time, so they’re quite used to the babies. Savannah says “I’d say let’s do two car seat challenge cribs, just incase we decide to do both girls at once.” The other two nurses that care for Louis’ infants come too, helping them with the cribs. They have a lot of equipment involved in doing a car seat challenge, so they head off towards the anxiety building where the infants are now. Savannah smiles, greeting people. A young girl says “oh my god, what’s going on here?” Nicole says “just on a field trip.” The girl says “with a moving crib, and weird equipment?” A nurse says “we’re coming from the NICU sweetheart, we’ve got a NICU patient outside of the NICU right now.” The girl says “oh, wow.” She moves out of their way. They head from the lobby to the anxiety building and back onto staff elevators up to floor four. They get into the back of Jennifer’s office easily, closer to the infants and head towards their rooms. 

Lilly’s pov: 

A fan freaks out, in the lobby area of the third floor, wanting a picture with her. Lilly agrees, taking the photo away from the baby stuff. The girl says “what’s all of that for?” Lilly says “oh, it’s for a parent that lost their NICU room, and also lost incubators the night of Jenna’s delivery. They have a family center room near the NICU still though, so we’re taking these things up to their new room. Anything that he doesn’t use, obviously we’ll be bringing back to the palace eventually.” The girl smiles and says “that was very kind of you all.” Lilly smiles and says “thank you.” Lilly sends Oli down to the NICU floor, without anything and tells Preston she’s got it from here. Preston snickers, taking the boxes, saying “I’ll deliver these to William, since he doesn’t want them opened by anyone but himself.” Lilly says “great idea.” Preston takes one of the boxes. Paul gets another one and Lilly heads up to the floor with the last box still in the stroller. Lilly greets Kelsey in the lobby, with Preston helping her the rest of the way. Lilly gets the other stroller, with Alberto and takes it up to Louis room. 

Lilly greets Louis and says “sorry that took us so long, it took about ten minutes a lone just to load everything into vans. We only brought a little bit up here. Took me 35 minutes to get here though.” 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis says “you brought all of the car seats?” Lilly grins and says “yep, didn’t bring all of them inside of the building yet, figured I’d let Oli bring in a majority of everything, he’s at the family center.” Louis says “that’s alright, thank you for getting here when you could.” Lilly says “of course.” Lilly asks if she can go hang out in the family center, while she waits and Louis agrees. Savannah says “so an hour and 10 minutes, that's the goal for Lilly's house. Palace would be 55 minutes. I always say to add five for traffic.” Lilly says “true.” Louis says “what's the plan then?” Savannah says “well, if Hope or Faith pass one of the two, then that's where they could possibly go. If you'd like to keep them away from everyone, then they would have to be able to go a hour and 10 minutes.” Louis says “okay, what do we have at your house?” Lilly says “the cribs, we decided were too hard to move, so we have the bassinets. And we have changing pads that your mother purchased to go along with the diaper bags.” Louis says “do you think they'll pass?” Savannah says “I don't know honestly.” Lilly says “I'll go wait in the family center.” Lilly leaves the room.

Louis says “how will this work?” Savannah says “we usually do it in a specific area, but since we’re not in the NICU, we brought everything here.” Louis says “alright then, sounds good.” Savannah says “we’ll do it right in the room, since we have enough space here.” Louis says “alright then, sounds good.” Louis gets everything sorted out and waits patiently. 

Savannah and one of the kids nurses brings in the crib and this stopwatch like thing. Savannah gets everything set up, the car seat in the crib, the heart monitor off of the screen and then the nurse grabs one of their portable oxygen tanks. Savannah says “the first test will actually be right now, because if she starts to go down as soon as we take out the nose tubes, that means she's n where near ready to even attempt it.” Louis says “really?” Savannah says “yep.” 

Savannah quickly turns on the other oxygen tank to where Hope’s is, gets tubing attached to it, and then takes out Hope’s oxygen tubes. Hope’s oxygen level doesn't drop as she's getting the new tubes into Hope’s nose. Louis carries Hope while they carry the oxygen tank and the heart monitor to the crib. They put everything down near the car seat. Savannah says “so just like you would in the car, you’ll want to buckle her in.” Louis giggles and says “is it necessary?” Savannah says “yes, because we need to make sure that it's adjusted to her.” They add in more padding that is designed for premies to the car seat. Louis understands now, Hope isn't exactly fitting into the car seat perfectly because of her weight. They gently buckle her in after adjusting everything, making sure that the oxygen tubing isn't buckled in. 

Savannah says “this will have to be Hope’s car seat, like it's adjusted to fit her.” Louis says “okay.” Savannah gets everything ready and says “okay, so this is mainly to see how she does in the car seat and without oxygen. We will not let her oxygen go down far, if her heart rate goes up at all, then we stop the clock, put the tubes back in and whatever time it is, that's the results. I don't expect her to go a full 55 minutes, let alone an hour and ten. I want you to be prepared, that it might only be 10, and that's pretty normal with the first car seat challenge.” Louis says “okay, thank you.” Savannah says “now, since we’re not in the NICU, I don’t feel comfortable doing the complete challenge that we usually do.” Louis says “what do you usually do?” Savannah says “usually wait until her oxygen level is around 97 to stop, but I wouldn’t feel comfortable doing that, because we’re not at the NICU and if she drops drastically past 97, we wouldn’t have the NICU equipment near by us. So what we’ll do is a modified version.” 

Louis says “that sounds good enough to me.” Savannah teaches Louis how to do the oxygen tank changes, with him easily getting tubes into his daughter’s nose, without her oxygen level dropping on him. Savannah turns off the right portable oxygen tank, so that they’re not wasting it. Savannah says “alright, let’s see how long she lasts in the car seat.” Louis says “really?” Savannah smiles and says “really, you can talk to her, comfort her, whatever you’d like.” Louis agrees with that and says “but should most definitely plan on at least a thirty five minute spot of me not comforting her.” Savannah says “yes, for sure.” Louis says “that way I can see if she can handle being away from me in the car.” Savannah says “exactly, correct.” They start the timer and Louis talks to Hope, telling her that this is a test run, for her to come home. Hope tests out the car seat, stretching her arms and legs, before seeming contempt with the new thing. 

Louis says “should I start on Olivia maybe?” Savannah says “if you’d like, sure, we have another crib and timer set.” Louis says “yeah, let’s do Olivia at the same time, give a true test this morning.” Savannah agrees, and they get the second crib ready for Olivia. Louis does the nose tube changing to the portable oxygen tank with ease, and figures out how to use his own heart monitors with very little help. Louis talks to his four babies about being excited for them to come home for the first time with him. Savannah snickers at him. Hope and Olivia shockingly fall asleep in their car seats, so he stays quite, while they’re resting. They beyond pass the car seat challenge, going the full hour and five minutes, still pretty much asleep. Hope wakes up, but is very contempt in the car seat. Louis says quietly “you did it princess, you passed the test in your car seat, you’re going to be able to come home soon.” Hope grins at him. Louis giggles. Olivia wakes up, and fusses, but she calms down as soon as Louis scoops her up out of the car seat. Louis says “hi princess, had a long nap, hun?” Olivia smiles at him. Louis giggles, putting her back in the crib. Louis puts Hope back in her crib too. 

Back in Harry’s room, Louis cuddles with Harry and says “guess what?” Harry says “what?” Louis smiles wide and says “I’d have to ask Savannah, I think it’s best if someone tells you in person.” Louis grins at his idea. Harry says “fine.” Harry folds his arms and pouts, begging him to know what he knows. Louis leaves the room and asks Savannah if they really passed. Savannah says “yes, and also I think that could be the future modified car seat challenge for the rest of the kids.” Louis is completely surprised by this and says “really?” Savannah says “yes, I also think it’d help to maybe wait until Harry’s discharged, to finish car seat challenges, because I have a feeling all of them could pass.” Louis grins and says “could I take Hope to tell Harry the good news?” Savannah snickers and says “sure.” Louis grins, getting his daughter dressed and getting help with the heart monitor from the hospital. Louis giggles, putting her in the car seat and she is a bit fussy. Louis says “we’re going to go see your Harry, yeah.” Hope calms down quickly at that, grinning. Louis grins, switching her to the portable oxygen tank and getting help to go see Harry. Louis walks into the room first, with the baby seat, with Jennifer snickering, and carrying everything else. Louis says “guess who passed their car seat challenge?” Harry gasps, squeals and says “who?” Louis grins wider and says “this princess.” Louis and Jennifer take Hope over to Harry. Harry gasps and says “hi pumpkin, oh my gosh, you’re going to get to go home.” Louis says “yeah, as soon as Lilly’s house has the oxygen tanks, she’ll get to go home.” 

Andrew’s pov: 

Louis introduces them to his daughter, Hope Tomlinson. Niall starts crying, and says “I’m so happy, she gets to come home.” Louis smiles, comforting Niall and says “she’s still admitted here love, Savannah is going to wait to finish car seat challenges, until things are more settled for us outside of the hospital.” Andrew is completely surprised. Harry smirks and says “until I’m discharged.” Louis says “yes, then once you’re discharged, I actually have to take care of Shawn, as well as Annabelle, before anymore car seat challenges can happen.” Harry says “okay, I understand that.” Louis takes Hope back to her room, with Jennifer’s help. Logan says “she’s beautiful.” Louis returns and smirks. Andrew says “the lockdown, was she sick?” Louis says “they thought all of the kids had gotten sick, but they all have a difficult time regulating their body temperature, and that’s what the problem really was.” Niall giggles and says “good to know that they passed so quickly, already.” Louis says “I think if they had anything new, like no nose tubes in, they wouldn’t have passed.” Niall says “oh.” Andrew says “they?” Louis grins and says “Olivia and Hope, my princesses.” Andrew gasps. Logan says “that’s why you sent me home, you already have multiples, and I didn’t say high multiples.” Louis says “yeah, but you all were also possibly helping a lot of contestants at the palace and my questions were a bit unfair. I wasn’t being completely upfront with everyone, I haven’t been upfront this whole time. I realize now that my questioning wasn’t fair at all, it still isn’t quite fair. I just don’t know how to bring it up, for the future.” Logan says “maybe wait, figure out who’s actually not scared of the number, then you won’t have to worry about anyone else.” Louis says “thanks for the advice.” Edward smiles at this, giggles and says “that’s why all of them were so upset.” Louis says “yeah, they were devastated with the lockdown.”


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Niall’s pov: 

Niall goes onto tumblr and posts it’s a wonderful day to be a ghost, it’s a wonderful day to be a ghost!! Niall also posts a skipping gif on tumblr. Everyone freaks out, wondering why he’s saying it’s a wonderful day to be a ghost. They want to know what’s happening. Niall posts wouldn’t you like to know!!! You people pissed me off, so I’m not sharing nothing anymore. He gets floods of apologizes, people coming off anonymous to apologize too, which is insane. Matthew has a tumblr account and he apologizes for all of his rude anonymous asks, basically calling him a fake. Niall responds to Matthew wow, thank you for your apology, very brave of you. Niall posts still a wonderful day to be a ghost, a wonderful day to be a ghost, skipping down the palace halls, skipping down the palace halls. 

Niall squeals, telling everyone who knows about the babies the good news. Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina and Madison completely freak out, going crazy over the good news. Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina and Madison desperately want to meet the babies, so Niall introduces the girls to all of them. Annabelle squeals, rushing off to go see Louis. Lucas snickers, and the quads already knew. Niall squeals, going to find Liam, Zayn as well as Shawn. Niall finds them with Mallory in one of the other rooms. Niall says “guess what?” Shawn says “what?” Niall squeals and says “Hope gets to come home; she passed her test.” Mallory, sits up fast at this and says “who’s Hope?” Niall says “uh oh.” Mallory says “fess up Niall Horan, or I will get it out of you.” Niall says “running!!” Niall runs out of the room, straight to Louis, with Mallory hot on his tails. Mallory says “tell me who Hope is Niall, this isn’t fair, I thought I was your favorite omega out of everyone.” Niall gulps instantly. Louis snickers and says “hi Mallory.” Mallory grins and says “hi Louis.” Mallory asks Harry permission to be there and Harry giggles, agreeing. Mallory says “Ni, who is this Hope?!” Louis laughs, giggles and says “do you want to meet her?” Mallory gasps and says “yes please.” Andrew snickers. Louis takes Mallory to meet his babies. 

Patrick’s pov: 

Everyone is going crazy, except for Trevor, Randall, Zachary, Christopher, Fredrick, Johnathan, himself, Cassandra, Juliette and Jacqueline. Andrew, Logan and Edward are trying to settle everyone down. William walks out of a room and whistles. They all settle down instantly, at the alpha’s presence. William says “you’re drawing attention to yourselves.” They all apologize to him. William says “I understand the excitement from all of you, but nothing is actually happening, until Harry’s discharged. Plus, just because they’re ready, doesn’t mean everyone is ready.” They calm down and apologize again. 

In the morning on Thursday, Harry is discharged, but they’re not leaving, which is odd. Louis and Andrew take Shawn to go to an appointment somewhere. 

Louis’ pov:

Right after Jennifer discharges Harry, they discuss what to do. Andrew says “I vote we don’t leave right away, we’ll just stay longer.” Harry gasps in shock at this, giggles and says “okay, when do we leave?” Andrew says “maybe not until Sunday or Monday.” Louis says “that’s a great idea.” Harry says “why wait?” Louis says “because if we wait to leave, then there doesn’t have to be an eviction ceremony tonight.” Louis smirks at this. Harry gasps at this and says “oh, good idea.” Louis kisses Harry’s head and says “I have to call to schedule some appointments, since Jennifer has discharged you.” Harry says “okay.” Louis says “but we’re not leaving you still.” Harry is relieved at this. 

Louis calls the omega health care center, in Melanie’s room. The nurse says “hello, this is the omega health care center, how can I help you?” Louis says “hi, I'm Louis, I need to bring a contestant from the selection to see one of your providers, preferably today.” She says “okay, is it an emergency?” Louis says “I think it is, I did speak to someone over the weekend about the situation and they thought it was urgent, but I wasn’t available to bring the contestant in.” She says “alright, it looks like Sharpay is free, if they can get here in an hour.” Louis says “that should work fine, we can get there soon.” She says “okay, great.” Louis says “also, there’s a second contestant, Annabelle, she sees Sharpay, and was supposed to see her on Tuesday. Is there any way she could see Sharpay today?” The woman says “yes, most definitely, maybe after lunch.” Louis says “okay, great, thank you so much.” The woman says “of course, see you soon.” Louis hangs up. 

Louis informs Harry, Edward, Logan and Andrew that Louis can take one of the people to an appointment now. Harry says “okay, good luck.” Louis says “thank you.” Louis informs Jennifer as well as Savannah that he needs to handle a situation with a contestant, and he’s not sure how long that will take. They understand completely. 

Logan has informed everyone of Harry’s discharge. Louis gets Shawn, asking him permission to involve Andrew. Shawn agrees to letting Andrew know. Louis says “I’ll go get Andrew, you go get your medications to take with us.” Shawn agrees quickly and they meet up to leave. Louis informs Andrew privately with Shawn, about the suppressants, so that’s why they’re going to the omega health center. Andrew hugs Shawn and says “oh love.” They leave Jennifer’s office, heading up to the omega health center. 

Louis says “you’ll be seeing Sharpay, she’s the only one free.” Shawn says “okay, that’s fine.” Sharpay takes the three of them back to a room. It has a normal twin bed and chairs. Shawn sits down on the bed. Sharpay shuts the door and sits down on the chair. Sharpay writes down Shawn's information in the file. Shawn tells her everything, how he got on suppressants to begin with and how it's frowned upon to be gay in the music industry, let alone intersexual, plus being an omega. Shawn had told them that he couldn't do anything when he had his heats, so they got him onto suppressants so that they wouldn't ever have to worry about scheduling around them. 

Sharpay says “can I see your medication sweetheart?” Shawn pulls out the two bottles and gives them to Sharpay. Sharpay smiles and says “thank you for being so honest with me, Shawn.” Shawn says “are you going to out me?” Sharpay says “no sweetie, that's your choice to make, you choose who to tell.” Sharpay looks at them both and says “this one is the suppressant.” Shawn nods his head. Sharpay says “what's this one for?” 

Shawn says “headaches caused by the suppressants.” Sharpay says “not surprised that you have headaches, because the suppressants are forcing your body to be different. They're suppressing the natural omega functions.” Shawn says “I also sometimes bit my nails and um pinch myself or dig my nails into my palms.” Sharpay says “okay, so it's not suppressing all omega instincts and tendencies, but it could be suppressing headspaces.” Shawn says “okay.” Sharpay says “all suppressants are not good, how long have you been on them?” Shawn says “about 3 years, I didn't present until I was 18, and I didn't tell anyone from my team until a year later.” Sharpay says “how do you feel about coming off of suppressants completely?” 

Shawn says “fine with it, honesty.” Sharpay says “good, now I do have to contact the proper agencies, because this is a highly dangerous substance that needs to be disposed of extremely carefully and properly.” Shawn even gives her the actual pill bottles. Sharpay is surprised that they are no where near the colors. Sharpay says “thank you Shawn, I will be back.” Sharpay leaves the room. Sharpay returns, washes her hands and checks Shawn with a teal stethey. Shawn completely freaks out on her over the piece of equipment. 

Sharpay is calm, gentle and reassuring to Shawn, even getting Shawn to lay down with his head near Louis to help ease his anxiety level. Shawn calms down completely and Sharpay is able to listen to his breathing. Andrew moves onto the bed, under Shawn’s legs to help comfort him. Sharpay even does soothing techniques like Jennifer to Shawn’s arms. Sharpay checks Shawn's ears while he's laying down, plus his eyes, then nose. Sharpay finishes and says “I'm all done with that.” Shawn sits up quickly and moves closer to Louis. Sharpay says “when was your last period?” Shawn says “almost three weeks ago, should be coming next week.” Sharpay says “you could possibly get a heat between now and then. Would you be okay with me doing an ultrasound today?” Shawn completely and totally freaks out epically. Sharpay surrenders instantly and promises no ultrasound. 

Shawn calms down very quickly. Sharpay says “is there anything else?” Shawn says “I had asthma, but I thought I grew out of it. I usually have albuterol for tours, but my tour ended right before this, and I don't have it anymore because it ran out. And I recently found out that I can't grow out of it.” Sharpay says “okay, well I can recommend an asthma provider, who takes care of only patients with anxiety.” Shawn says “okay.” Sharpay says “in the mean time, I think it might be helpful for you to have some albuterol, for any shortness of breath or struggling to breathe, while you're getting to know your omega instincts again and while these medicines are wearing off.” Shawn says “okay.” Sharpay says “do you have nebulizers at the palace?” 

Louis says “yes, we do.” Sharpay grins and says “excellent, I can give Shawn albuterol that way then.” Sharpay brings in a mask to show Shawn. He completely freaks out, starts shaking, crying and rocking himself. Andrew and Louis try to calm down Shawn. Louis gently gets Shawn into his lap and starts to calm him down completely. Andrew asks her to leave the room for a moment and she agrees, leaving the room for them. Louis wipes away Shawn’s tears and whispers “it’s alright, you’re okay love, you’re safe.” Shawn sniffles and whispers “sorry, just scared me.” Louis whispers “that’s alright love, I’m not surprised it scared you, when we get back to Harry, I can show you way less scary masks than that.” Shawn giggles and whispers “okay.”

Sharpay asks to come back in and Shawn agrees. Sharpay shuts the door and says “the proper authorities are here, they’d like to come in here, to talk to Shawn.” Louis agrees, knowing that they won’t freak Shawn out too badly. Sharpay leaves the room again. Sharpay brings them to the room and lets them take the two medications. Shawn gives them the names of the people. They let Shawn know that they're already on the watch list, but if Shawn wants to press charges at all, they would be able to get them into the country. Shawn says “no, I don't want to, I just want to move on.” They all understand. The authorities leave with the medicines and thank William and Sharpay for everything. Louis says “no problem.” They leave the room. Sharpay leaves the room as well. Louis says “thank you Shawn, for telling me everything, it was brave of you to tell me that you were on suppressants.” Shawn sighs and says “I feel so relieved, like this huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.” Louis says “good.” Andrew says “would you like to go back now? Get cuddles from Harry, Edward and Logan for a while?” Shawn whispers “yes please.” Sharpay smiles and says “bye Shawn, it was nice to meet you.” Shawn smiles and says “bye, you too.” Louis says “can I ask you a question?” Sharpay says “sure.” Louis says “one of the girls, is your patient, Annabelle?” Sharpay smiles and says “yes, I saw her with Edward, in the hallway.” Louis says “could I bring her here today to see you?” Sharpay says “sure, of course, I have patients from now until around eleven, so any time that you bring her would be fine.” Louis says “okay, thank you so much.” Sharpay says “of course, I’m sure I’ll see you again soon then.” They leave the office, to go back down to Jennifer’s office. 

Harry's pov:

Shawn, Andrew and Louis arrive back to his room. Shawn apologizes to Harry for how he acted last week, he was pushing his own fears and thoughts about medical equipment and medical professionals onto Harry. Harry says “I forgive you, now come here.” Shawn giggles and goes to Harry. Harry smirks and traps Shawn into his arms. Shawn squeals, giggles and snuggles into Harry's arms. Shawn says “hot pink looks good on you.” Harry says “thank you, I've been told I can pull off any color.” Shawn giggles and says “I mean yeah, I agree with that.” Louis says “alright, do you want to see the masks I told you about?” Shawn says “sure.” Andrew snickers. Shawn grins and leaves the room with Louis. Harry says “that was surprising.” Andrew says “yeah.” Edward says “how was the appointment?” Andrew says “alright, I don’t really know how that kind of appointment is supposed to go, you’ll have to ask Louis.” Louis returns, sighing and cuddles into him. Harry grins, smirks and cuddles back into Louis. Edward says “how was the appointment?” Louis says “Shawn was pretty freaked out, but it went alright.” Edward says “what happened?” Louis says “I’d have to ask Shawn permission to say something.” Edward says “oh.” 

Harry snickers, giggles and says “can we talk alone?” Louis smiles softly and says “of course love.” Edward, Andrew and Logan leave the room, with his mum leaving reluctantly. Louis says “you alright?” Harry whispers “yeah, just was wondering when Jennifer will let me move from the room.” Louis whispers “I think she doesn’t want to push you out, before you’re ready.” Harry whispers “what do you mean?” Louis whispers “well I mean you’ve gotten quite used to having me, Logan, Andrew and Edward this week. Eventually, we’ll have to try no Logan and Andrew for medicine, since I don’t have much control over my selection.” Harry whispers “okay, but then why can the quads join?” Louis says “I’m assuming that once Nancy figures out they’re quadruplets, they’ll consider that drama, because everyone will assume I can only keep one quadruplet, eventually.” Harry whispers “they really love drama.” Louis whispers “they do, sadly.” Harry sighs at this and whispers “okay, that makes sense that she’s not just rushing us out.” Louis whispers “plus you get to have more time with me.” Harry giggles at this and whispers “true.” Jennifer asks permission to come into the room. Harry agrees. 

Jennifer walks in, shuts the door behind her and sits down on the bed. Jennifer says “how are you feeling?” Harry says “bored, ready to go.” Jennifer says “you sure pumpkin? I know you’ve been worried about Andrew and Logan leaving.” Harry whispers “yeah, but I’m eventually going to have to be okay to go back to the palace, without them.” Jennifer whispers “are they going to continue to help from far away?” Louis whispers “it seems like they’re going to stay near by, a bit longer.” Jennifer whispers “that’s good.” Louis whispers “I mean eventually they might want to go home, I don’t know when, but I think they’re quite worried about Harry right now.” Jennifer whispers “that’s a great point.” 

Jennifer offers to take off the heart monitor. Harry says “not yet, I want more time alone with Louis, just us, then you can take it off with.” Jennifer smirks and whispers “with them in here.” Harry blushes and whispers “yeah.” Jennifer whispers “it’s okay to need four trusted people, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Harry smiles and whispers “okay, thank you.” Jennifer smiles and whispers “of course pumpkin, I’ll stop teasing you too.” Harry whispers “about?” Jennifer says “oh, you’ll understand soon enough.” Jennifer winks at him and leaves the room. Harry scoffs, folds his arms and says “she’s so cryptic this week.” Louis laughs at that, snickers and says “she’s usually more obvious with her teasing, isn’t she?” Harry says “yes, I can usually figure out what it’s about.” Louis whispers “what else is going on?” Harry sighs, moves to face Louis and whispers “I want to know everything, I want to know what I don’t know, that Nathaniel was talking about.” Louis whispers “okay, would you like him to tell you?” Harry blushes at this and whispers “not really, I mean it’s not a bad idea, I’d just feel safer with you telling me.” Louis whispers “okay love, we can do that.” Harry grins and whispers “thank you.” Louis whispers “what do you want to know?” Harry whispers “anything, even if it seems like silly information, tell me about it.” 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis decides this is the time to give Harry a true education about everything. Louis whispers “do you know what an alpha is?” Harry whispers “I guess not really.” Louis whispers “do you know what an omega is?” Harry whispers “I don’t really know for sure.” Louis whispers “okay, can I tell you what I know as an alpha?” Harry whispers “yes, please.” Louis smiles and whispers “okay, well alphas typically love to care for omegas, will do anything for their omega.” Harry giggles at this and whispers “Niall would say an alpha is a clown.” Louis laughs at that, smiles and says “could say that.” Harry says “what is an omega? What makes someone an omega?” Louis says “omegas get heats, that’s the biggest thing. A heat is where part of your body craves to be touched, but it’s never satisfied with just touching, it usually is only satisfied when it feels full.” Harry says “that sounds weird.” Louis whispers “omegas are very special, and need to be cared for.” Harry whispers “really?” Louis whispers “yes, can I switch to another subject?” Harry whispers “sure.” 

Louis whispers “have you heard of intersexuality?” Harry looks at him and whispers “no, I’ve never heard of that.” Louis smiles softly and whispers “intersexuality is a broad term, but it means that the person typically has not one, but two sex organs.” Harry gasps in shock at this. Louis whispers “it also means that sometimes the person has the opposite sex organ, you’d assume, for their gender.” Harry whispers “okay.” Louis whispers “I think it’s time to teach you about your body.” Harry squeals at this and whispers “really?” Louis whispers “really, are you sure you want to know?” Harry whispers “beyond sure.” Louis leaves the room, and asks Andrew to come into the room. Andrew walks into the room and says “what’s up?” Louis says “can you ask Sharpay if she has any big mirrors?” Andrew whispers “oh, alright, I got it.” Andrew smiles and leaves the room. Harry whispers “who’s that?” Louis whispers “oh, she’s just a provider in this building, who’s also married to Jennifer.” 

Harry gasps in shock and whispers “oh wow.” Louis whispers “okay, so in your low tummy here.” Harry giggles and whispers “okay.” Louis whispers “this is called your pelvic area, this whole area.” Louis motions to Harry hips and down. Harry whispers “oh wow.” Louis whispers “you have a bladder inside here, that holds all of your pee.” Harry giggles at him and says “okay, I knew about my bladder.” Louis hushes him and says “connected to your bladder, is the urinary tract, that’s where the pee comes out of your body.” Harry giggles at him and says “okay.” Louis whispers “also in this area is what’s called a prostate, have you ever heard of that?” Harry whispers “no.” Louis whispers “it’s something males usually have, even intersexual people can have them.” Harry whispers “oh wow, I didn’t know that.” Louis whispers “do you have any questions?” Harry giggles and whispers “are you going to explain more things to me?” Louis smirks and whispers “of course I am love, you have what’s called a penis.” Harry squeals at Louis and whispers “LOU!!” Louis snickers, and keeps going, explaining to Harry about his balls too. Harry squeals, hiding his face and whispers “oh my god, I shouldn’t have said what I said, I should’ve known you’d take it to this level.” 

Andrew joins them and says “got it.” Louis says “thank you Andrew.” Harry says “stay, shut the door.” Andrew snickers, shutting the door and says “everything alright in here?” Harry says “he’s embarrassing me on purpose, and I want you to make him stop.” Harry pouts. Andrew giggles, giving Louis the mirror and says “what has Louis told you that’s so embarrassing?” Harry whispers “he told me I have balls!!” Andrew whispers “did you know you have a bum?” Harry glares at Andrew. Andrew smirks and whispers “you also have an asshole, which is where your pop comes out, from your colon.” Harry squeals at him and whispers “get out, now, you’re just as bad as Louis.” Andrew grins, smirks and whispers “check mate.” Louis snickers and whispers “thank you Andrew, glad you took that loss.” Andrew leaves the room, giggling and shuts the door behind him. 

Harry whispers “you’re both horrible.” Louis whispers “okay, now for the biggest lesson you’ve ever gotten in your life.” Harry gasps at this and whispers “about?” Louis whispers “your pelvic area specifically.” Harry whispers “wait, what?” Louis gets sheets and whispers “everything off, waist down.” Harry blushes profusely and whispers “what’s this?” Louis whispers “this is a gigantic mirror.” Harry whispers “okay, I trust you, a million percent.” Louis smiles softly and whispers “I know baby, thank you for trusting me that much.” Harry sighs, taking off his underwear and hospital pants. 

Andrew’s pov: 

Andrew keeps everyone out of Harry’s room, with help from Edward and Logan. Anne is livid with them. Andrew gets to go in, and has to leave. Anne smirks, like she’s going to take advantage of him being gone. Andrew very quietly asks Kelsey if she can run up to Sharpay’s office, to get one of their teaching mirrors, for omega education discussions. Kelsey smirks at Anne, and whispers “of course, I’d love to do that.” Kelsey squeals, rushing off to get the mirror for him. Anne looks horrified now. Andrew smirks. Robin winces and whispers “I guess Louis is really educating Harry on it now.” Kelsey brings back the mirror, with Andrew taking it into the room. 

Andrew returns, snickering and giggling. Anne scoffs. Harry gasps in shock, squeals and says “no way?!” Louis says “yes way.” Harry squeals. 

Harry’s pov: 

Louis comforts him and has him put his knees upwards. Harry whispers “I’m scared.” Louis makes Harry look at him and whispers “I know, but I’m not going to hurt you, okay?” Harry whispers “okay.” Louis washes his hands, having Harry hold the mirror up. Harry blushes, holding the mirror for Louis. Louis is very gentle and helps Harry move to see what Louis wants him to see. Louis whispers “do you know what this spot of your body is called?” Harry whispers “is this my butt hole?” Louis whispers “nope.” Harry whispers “oh.” Louis whispers “right here, this is your urinary hole, so this is actually where your pee comes out.” Harry gasps in shock at Louis, squeals and says “no way?!” Louis says “yes way.” Harry squeals, giggles and whispers “that explains why I pee sitting down.” Louis continues his lesson, explaining to Harry what a clitoris is and how it’s a bunch of nerves. Louis whispers “the clitoris is a pleasure spot, because of all of the nerves.” Harry blushes at this and whispers “what’s everything else?” Louis whispers “I’m getting there.” Harry learns what the folds are called, something called a labia, he’s never heard of that in his life. Louis whispers “do you know what this is called love bug?” Harry whispers “no.” Louis moves the skin apart a bit more and whispers “this is called the vaginal opening, or vagina in general.” Harry gasps at that. Louis whispers “the blood that came out of here, that was called a period, do you know what a period is love?” Harry blushes and whispers “no, what’s that?” Louis quietly explains period cycles to him, and every other part connected to his vagina with the cycles explanation. Harry squeals and whispers “wait, no, this can’t be real.” Louis whispers “it’s very real love.” Louis lets go and whispers “any questions?” Harry whispers “I can have a baby, right?” Louis smirks and whispers “yes, you should be able to have as many babies as you’d like.” Harry squeals, grins wide, hugs Louis and whispers “okay, if this is a prank, I’ll never forgive you, because I’ve always wanted to be pregnant.” Louis whispers “not a prank, you can ask Nathaniel if it’d help.” Harry whispers “yes.” Louis calls Nathaniel and Harry asks him if he really has a vagina, if he can really get pregnant, he needs to know Louis isn’t pulling a prank on him. Nathaniel says “yes sweetheart, that is real, you really do, it’s true.” Harry whispers “oh my god.” Nathaniel snickers and says “happy now?” Harry says “so happy.” Nathaniel says “anything else you want to know?” Harry giggles and whispers “I’m sure Louis will tell me more.” Harry thanks Nathaniel and hangs up. 

Louis tells Harry he’s an omega too, plus about heats and slick. Harry gasps and whispers “yes, I most defiantly get heats, now that you mention all of that. Like it’s only ever satisfied with something shoved up there.” Louis whispers “okay, bit of confession time.” Harry whispers “okay.” Louis whispers “Logan, Andrew and Edward are all alphas.” Harry whispers “oh god, wait, what?” Louis whispers “all four of us are alphas, that’s how Andrew and Logan knew something was wrong with you.” Harry whispers “wow.” Louis whispers “I want you to know that they most likely know you’re an omega, it’s not really a secret what works to help omegas calm down to alphas.” Harry winces and whispers “I calm down for every technique?” Louis whispers “yeah, this spot right here, classic omega calming spot.” Louis points to the area that Harry liked being rubbed a lot, on his hips. Louis whispers “another area, right up here in your neck, or our necks, having your face right in one of our necks, having one of us nuzzle into your neck like this.” Louis cuddles into his neck with his face. Harry sighs in contempt at this movement. Louis whispers “you’re such a good omega, aren’t you?” Harry swoons at this and whispers “I am?” Louis smiles softly and whispers “yeah, you’re a very good omega for your alpha.” Harry grins wide, and whispers “I feel good hearing those words.” Louis snickers and whispers “yeah, omegas love to hear that they’re a good omega.” Harry whispers “what else do you have to confess?” Louis whispers very quietly “Andrew helped me with your periods the most, that’s why I asked him to get the mirror. We’ve all pretty much figured out that you didn’t know you’re an omega.” Harry whispers “has anyone seen down here besides you?” Louis whispers “Andrew might have, but I’m not sure. Obviously Nathaniel has, and I’m guessing your original primary care person, before Nathaniel has seen down here too.” Harry blushes at this, putting his underwear and hospital pants back on. Harry whispers “I feel exposed.” Louis whispers “oh honey, come here.” Louis cuddles him tightly, using something in the room to ask for Andrew. Andrew joins them quickly, helping Louis to comfort him. 

Andrew’s pov: 

Harry seems to be in shock, but mostly embarrassed. He learns Harry feels exposed, and embarrassed, that everyone in his life has known his secret, except for him. He wonders what Jennifer knows. Louis asks for Jennifer to join them. Jennifer joins them, shuts the door behind her, runs a hand through Harry’s hair and whispers “hi pumpkin, Lou’s finally told you that you’re an omega, hun?” Harry whispers “how long have you known?” Jennifer whispers “quite a while, I’m also an omega and omegas can pretty accurately figure out who other omegas are.” Harry sighs and whispers “did you know I have both areas?” Jennifer giggles and whispers “no, but I assumed you most definitely had a vagina, because all omegas have them.” Harry gasps in shock at this and whispers “who else is an omega?” Louis whispers “how about you tell me who you’d trust to know that you are an omega first?” Harry whispers “no one yet.” Louis smiles softly and whispers “okay, let me go get someone then.” Louis leaves the room with Jennifer following him. 

Harry sighs and whispers “am I stupid for not knowing?” Andrew whispers “no love, you’re not stupid at all, I think your mother might’ve thought she was protecting you by keeping it from you. I think she’s done more to insure it stays hidden through threats to medical professionals more than anything.” Harry looks horrified at this and whispers “threats? What would she say?” Andrew snorts and whispers “probably could’ve twisted anything she wanted, or just implied that she’d harm their career.” Harry whispers “oh my god, why though?” Andrew says “you’d have to ask her why love bug, I can only make guesses.” Harry cuddles into Andrew and Andrew comforts Harry, knowing that the omega has just had his world turned upside down. Going from completely innocent to the fact that he’s an omega, to knowing everything about omegas and himself. At least Shawn knows he’s an omega. Louis brings Niall into his room, with Niall scoffing, saying that he doesn’t like the look Anne was giving him. Louis shuts the door and says “she’s just jealous that you’re someone Harry trusts.” Niall says “okay, goodie, glad she’s jealous.” Louis says “I wanted to ask you who you go to, when I’m not around.” Niall says “easy, I go to Harry, sometimes Zayn or Liam, if Harry’s not around. But usually everyone comes to me, why?” Louis says “just wanted to know who all of the omegas go to, automatically already.” Niall grins and says “Harry, but without any of you.” Niall smirks and says “they come to me.” Niall grins at this. Andrew snickers and says “thanks Niall, that’s all we needed to know.” Niall says “you’re welcome!!” Niall skips out of the room. 

Louis shuts the door, explaining to Harry that Niall’s an omega, Annabelle is an omega, so is Abigail, Madison, Mallory, Sabrina, Sidney and Kristen. Harry’s surprised by this and says “is anyone else an omega?” Louis says “those are the only people that are openly omegas to everyone.” Harry says “oh good, so I wouldn’t be the only one that people won’t know is an omega.” Louis smiles and says “yes, exactly.” 

Annabelle’s pov: 

Louis and Edward take her to see Sharpay, after lunch time. Annabelle would’ve preferred all four alphas, but Andrew was busy with the quadruplets and Logan was keeping Harry company. Annabelle doesn’t understand how Harry’s been discharged, yet the provider won’t do anything to make them all leave yet. Annabelle says “why can’t Harry leave yet?” Louis says “well love, I had told the provider that I had to take you to an appointment, as well as someone else. So she talked to Harry and they both agreed that Harry would just stay in his room longer, so that she can make sure Harry’s still okay.” Annabelle says “oh, okay.” Annabelle grins, that actually makes a lot of sense and it’s quite smart of the provider to realize that. At Sharpay’s office, they go inside and Louis checks her in, while she sits down with Edward. Annabelle folds her arms, pouts and says “I wanted Logan as well as Andrew here too.” Louis says “I’m sorry love, but they’re eventually going to leave again.” Annabelle glares at that and says “but I don’t want them to leave.” Edward says “we understand that, but Louis hasn’t decided if he’s inviting the back yet or not.” Annabelle begs Louis to let them back into the selection. Louis snickers, and whispers “can’t you let me surprise you love?” Annabelle squeals at that, smirks and is glad that Louis is going to surprise them. 

Sharpay walks out to take them back and to a room. Sharpay says “how have you been?” Annabelle grins and says “good.” Sharpay says “how have you been doing away from home?” Annabelle says “I think I’ve ben doing very well.” Sharpay says “that’s good, have you met a lot of people?” Annabelle says “yes, I have met a lot of omegas that I absolutely love.” Sharpay snickers and says “any alphas?” Annabelle says “yes, but Logan and Andrew didn’t come with me.” Annabelle folds her arms and pouts at this. Sharpay says “it’s not easy to be in a big pack, sometimes all of the alphas can’t be with you at once. Just have some patients with the alphas until they get everything settled.” Annabelle is surprised by Sharpay’s advice, like she understands what they’re going through. Sharpay says “would you let me check you today without them here?” Annabelle realizes that this is her chance to get Andrew here. Annabelle pouts and says “I’d really prefer that Andrew is here too.” Louis says “how about we try with me and Edward first?” Annabelle says “okay, but I don’t know.” Louis says “if only two of us isn’t enough, we’ll call Andrew to come here, okay?” Annabelle whispers “okay.” Louis says “but we’ll never know how many of us you need, without us trying at least two of us, okay?” Annabelle says “okay alpha, that sounds like a good plan.” 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis quickly figures out that Annabelle doesn’t like to be examined, at all, with any piece of equipment. Louis ends up kicking Sharpay out of the room, the second Annabelle freaks out over Sharpay asking permission to check Annabelle’s ears, with his omega completely freaking out. Louis holds her in his arms and quietly asks what she prefers to be examined first. Annabelle says “I’d prefer nothing, but especially not my ears.” Annabelle keeps her ears covered with her fingers very tightly. Louis comforts her and says “alright, can you handle just a listen?” Annabelle shakes her head no and says “hate listens to breathing.” Louis says “what if I only let Sharpay listen to your heart beat?” Annabelle says “okay, I’d be okay with just that.” Louis kisses her head, having her keep her head against his chest while Edward let’s Sharpay into the room. Louis informs Sharpay of the only thing Annabelle can handle today. Sharpay sighs and says “look, it’s easier on Annabelle to break things up. We already have a system down and it’d be best to keep her current system than changing it.” Louis says “fine, then I will schedule Annabelle to see a primary care person out here, since she needs that as well as an asthma provider instead, who’d be willing to give Annabelle a chance to create her own system from scratch, with her alphas, instead of using an old system that she had with her parents.” Edward smirks. Sharpay is stunned by him. Louis says “unless you’re willing to allow a system change, for us.” Sharpay says “you can try primary care and asthma providers for Annabelle, but if you’re struggling, I’m always available to come back to.” Sharpay smiles at this. Annabelle says “okay, thank you.” 

Annabelle’s pov: 

Annabelle is very happy, that Louis is so protective of her and just completely got her out of being examined at all today. They leave Sharpay’s office, going back to Jennifer’s office. Annabelle sighs, she wishes Sharpay would’ve allowed Louis to try new things with her, she’s genuinely curious about her alpha’s ideas to make things easier on her. Harry says “how did it go?” Louis says “her provider wasn’t willing to change the current ways she does things with Annabelle, so we left.” Annabelle sighs, cuddling into Harry and says “I really wish you as well as Andrew could’ve come.” Harry says “I’m sorry love, Jennifer is just a bit worried about my asthma still.” Annabelle pouts and says “why’s that?” Harry smirks and says “I’m a bit stubborn when it comes to medicine, I’m known for my epic medication strikes.” Annabelle gasps in shock, giggling hysterically and says “I’m good at getting away with no medicines.” Harry says “oh really?” Annabelle smirks and says “I hide epically on my parents.” Louis snickers at her and says “lucky for you, I’ve been taught by a bit of a medicine expert how to do masks in many different ways, since there’s so many of you with asthma.” Annabelle gasps in absolute shock at this. Louis says “would you like to meet this person?” Annabelle grins and says “yes please.” 

Harry snickers at this and says “he’s really good at all of the different ways.” Andrew says “it’s true, I’m also learning.” Annabelle says “goodie.” Annabelle sighs, cuddling into Andrew and says “I don’t like being checked, why do you have to be checked anyways?” Andrew smiles softly and says “to make sure you’re okay, to keep you healthy. To make sure you don’t have any infections anywhere.” Annabelle scoffs, folds her arms, pouts and says “but I don’t like being examined at all. I don’t think it was fair of Shapray to not even let Louis tell me his ideas to try, for a new system.” Andrew says “I’m sorry love bug.” 

Louis returns with some lady, who says “hi, who are you?” Annabelle says “depends, who are you?” She grins and says “I’m Jennifer, hi sweetheart, what’s your name?” Annabelle says “hi Jennifer.” Louis shuts the door. Edward and Logan join them, shutting the door again. Annabelle reaches for Logan, wanting him back. Logan gives her a kiss on her head and joins them on the bed. Louis says “this is Annabelle, she’s one of the omegas, we just went up to see Sharpay and things didn’t go so well.” Jennifer says “what happened?” Edward says “she wasn’t willing to change Annabelle’s system with her parents, to let us figure something out with Annabelle.” Jennifer says “oh, alright, I’m sorry sweetheart.” Annabelle says “it’s alright, I was hoping she could give me my asthma medicines again.” Jennifer says “give me a moment, okay?” Annabelle smiles and says “okay.” Jennifer leaves the room and returns with what looks like a file. Jennifer asks her what asthma medicines she was on. Annabelle says “albuterol for asthma attacks.” Jennifer writes this down in the file. Jennifer says “controller?” Annabelle says “symbicort, I think and it was the 80.” Jennifer writes this down and says “inhalers?” Annabelle says “I hate inhalers.” Jennifer snickers at this and says “I’m not surprised, have you had nebulizer versions before?” Annabelle smirks and says “yes, but I hide on everyone for medicine.” Jennifer smiles and shows Annabelle the masks options. Annabelle gasps in shock, and says “woah, woah, woah. This is cute, I love this, I want doggy masks from now on for everything.” Louis snickers at her. Andrew says “so you’d be happy with any of those options?” Annabelle gasps in shock and says “yes, very happy.” 

Harry’s pov: 

Jennifer shockingly just writes albuterol and symbicort prescriptions for everyone that needs them, without checking anyone. Harry pouts at this. Jennifer quietly whispers into his ear “I tried to do the same for you, but your mom stopped calling me to say you needed more.” Harry’s surprised at this. Louis whispers into his ear “it’d be easier to bring them in on different days, I still am not sure just how bad everyone’s anxiety is with medical people.” Harry whispers “okay, that makes sense.” Louis thanks her profusely for doing this for them. Jennifer says “of course, last thing we need is them having to be taken to the emergency room for asthma attacks. This one knows to contact me, when he’s bad.” Harry grins at this. Louis says “very true, thank you.” Jennifer says “how do you want to have the heart monitor taken off?” Harry is surprised and says “what do you mean?” Jennifer says “do you want me to take off the stickers or one of your alphas?” Harry’s completely surprised, but chooses Jennifer. Louis stays by him, same with Edward. Andrew opens the gown for Jennifer, with Jennifer very gently getting off everything. Harry feels very relaxed and calm, for a change. Once it’s off, Harry’s able to change into normal clothes. Harry sighs, cuddling with teddy while waiting. Jennifer cuts off his hospital bracelet too. Harry sighs, knowing that he has to say goodbye to Andrew and Logan now. 

Logan is going to be staying, so is Andrew. Harry tells everyone the good news. They’re all so happy that he’s truly good to go. His mother, Robin and Gemma are going to go to the palace, while Harry stays with Louis only. Louis says “I have to stay here just a few more nights, and Harry’s going to stay with me.” Niall says “what about the rest of us?” Louis says “I’ll leave it up to you all, if you’d like to go back to the palace with Edward, you can, if you’d prefer to continue to be with me, you’ll have to stay in the current rooms.” They all need time to pack their bags, including Harry. Louis gives them plenty of time to pack up. Logan, Andrew and Edward pack up their bags. Edward packs to go back to the palace with everyone. Louis is going to keep the quadruplets with them just a bit longer today, if they want to stay longer. 

Matthew’s pov: 

Everyone finally returns to the palace, from the hospital except for Prince William, Harry, Lucas and Kevin. At dinner time, they’re shockingly introduced to Melissa and Marissa, two girls that are joining their selection late. Matthew scoffs at this. James joins them, gathering them into the grand hallway. James says “hello, my name is James Corden.” Melissa smirks and says “hello James, I’m Melissa, this is Marissa.” James says “hello girls, welcome to the selection!!” Melissa says “thank you.” Kevin smirks. James says “who are these wonderful ladies, Kevin?” Kevin grins wide and says “this is my quadruplet Melissa, this is my quadruplet Marissa and you already know my quadruplet Lucas.” Matthew’s absolutely stunned. Lucas giggles hysterically and says “surprise, we’re quadruplets.” James says “oh my goodness, our selection just got so much more interesting!!” Eleanor growls at this and says “oh, this is awful.” Pamela scoffs and says “two more M’s? are you kidding me?” Marissa says “what’s that supposed to mean?” Edward whistles and says “William has asked the girls to join the selection, it’s his choice, not ours, we should respect his decision.” Pamela says “fine, but I dislike you girls already.” Melissa says “feeling is mutual.” Kevin, Lucas, Marissa and Melissa leave together. 

The queen sighs. The dad sighs and says “I guess we should get going in a few days.” They all shockingly meet Harry Styles family, and find out that Harry’s been discharged, but is staying with William for the night. Matthew scoffs at this. Nancy announces her surprise plans for a date with Louis in the morning at breakfast time, saying that she’s sending Matthew first thing in the morning, followed by Patrick at lunch time and Randall for dinner. Matthew smirks at this. 

Harry’s pov: 

Stacey brings them dinner and they watch the selection in the room for Harry. They of course air the quadruplets drama, which Harry’s not surprised by. Louis is upset that most of them hate the quadruplets. Logan and Andrew aren’t leaving, until Harry’s okay with just Louis for medicine. Harry hid in Andrew tonight for the mask, and Jennifer had to coax Harry out of hiding to put the mask on his face herself. 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis, Logan and Andrew brain stormed medicine ideas after Harry was sound asleep, they thought of letting Harry choose the mask, as well as taking the strap off completely. In the morning, Louis is up early for the infants, feeding and taking care of them. Savannah says “good morning.” Louis smiles and says “good morning.” Savannah says “I know you have to help Harry with his medicine twice a day, but I thought after that, we could do a car seat challenge.” Louis says “sounds like a good idea to me.” Louis does medicine with Harry at 8, wondering where breakfast is from the palace. Harry is much calmer this morning, easily letting him do the medicine. 

Louis then heads off to do a car seat challenge, after eating some breakfast from the cafeteria that Logan got them, since they were all hungry. Louis gets tea from his mother, since he texted her begging for tea for the car seat challenges this morning. 

Matthew’s pov: 

Matthew goes with Stacey, to bring breakfast to Harry as well as William with him. Matthew grins and follows Stacey to the family center. Matthew waits at a table, while Stacey speaks to the desk, informing them of the breakfast drop off for William. The desk person says “oh I’m sorry ma’am, he’s busy right now.” Stacey says “he’s busy?” The desk person says “correct, I’ve been asked not to call over unless it’s truly an emergency.” Stacey says “okay, how long before he’ll come?” The desk person says “I don’t know.” Stacey thanks her and says “I’m going to try to find Harry.” Stacey knocks on the one family center door. The woman at the desk says “ma’am, no one is in either of his family center rooms right now.” Stacey says “where is Harry?” The woman shrugs and says “left with Preston.” The woman smirks and high fives another worker. Matthew says “I can wait for him.” 

Stacey says “I’m going to go find Paul, or Preston, since Harry at least needs to eat too.” Matthew agrees with that. Stacey takes the second food basket with her that has separate food for Harry. Matthew ends up eating his breakfast a half hour later, since William still hasn’t shown up. A woman says “oh wow, I recognize you from the selection.” Matthew smiles and says “hi, I’m Matthew.” She smirks and says “oh I know, we never miss an episode here, it’s like a nightly tradition.” Matthew is completely surprised by this and says “you all watch the selection here?” She grins wide and says “of course, we’re highly addicted to it.” Matthew says “do you have a child in the NICU?” She says “yes, I have triplets.” Matthew says “oh wow, congratulations.” She smiles and says “thank you, we were supposed to start car seat challenges this week, but one of them came down with a bit of a fever, so that’s delayed for a week or more.” Matthew says “I’m sorry, what’s a car seat challenge?” She says “that’s the discharge test here at the NICU.” 

Matthew says “I hope they get discharged soon.” She says “me too, but at the same time we’re prepared to be here until Christmas time at least.” Matthew says “oh wow, why do you say that?” She says “well my kids were technically a head of a couple of parents who have been here longer than us, for discharge. But with one of them getting sick, we’ve now been bumped down to not being able to be discharged.” This other mother grins and says “so technically, she’s back to being stuck here longer with me.” The woman laughs and says “yes, but you should get to go home soon enough.” The other mother says “I hope so, third car seat challenge is hopefully the charm.” Matthew says “third car seat challenge?” The mother says “oh yes, two hours, my baby girl still hasn’t passed it yet, but we’re hoping the third time is going to be it.” 

The woman he started speaking to says “I better get going, I have to find out from Savannah when she thinks we’ll be out of a fever lockdown.” The second mother says “oh, she might be away for a while.” The woman says “oh really?” The second mother smirks and says “car seat challenges.” The woman says “for who?!” The second woman smirks wider and says “Mos-Vitz-Ca.” The woman spits out her coffee and says “oi, no way?” The second woman hums at that and says “first attempt, we’ll see how they do.” The first woman agrees. A third mother says “hopefully the child passes, I’m so tired of code purples.” The first woman pouts and says “I’ll miss them though.” Some parents agree with the third mother, they won’t miss the coding for the baby. Other parents look at each other like they share a bunch of secrets between them. Matthew doesn’t learn much else, other than that they really love watching the selection. They like to guess who is going home next. Matthew sighs, looking at the camera man and says “do you think he’s going to come?” The camera man shrugs. Matthew gives up after an hour, figuring that Prince William isn’t coming at all. They head back to the palace and Matthew says ‘he never showed up.” Nancy is upset at this. Everyone else is just worried. Matthew says “it was so odd, the woman at the visitors desk said we could go straight to the family center, then at the family center we were told he was busy. Then she said that she couldn’t even call over, unless it was a true emergency, which is so odd. They always call over to where he is, to send him to the family center.” Everyone who has gone to the family center agrees with that. Niall says “I have to go to the hospital.” Edward says “no, absolutely not Niall.” Niall gets his coat and says “I’m going to the hospital.” Cassandra gets her coat and says “I’m going with Niall.” Niall links arms with Cassandra and says “we’re going to the hospital, you can’t stop us.” 

Matthew says “you’re not going to see William, I just thought it was odd.” Niall says “I agree with you, I’m saying let me go to the hospital.” Nancy says “you think you can get through?” Niall smirks and says “watch me.” Nancy says “fine, take a camera crew with you.” Niall says “no, no camera crew.” Lucas snickers. Liam says “what are you doing?” Niall glares at Liam and says “try to stop me.” Liam gulps instantly, backing down from the omega’s challenge to stop him. Edward says “fine, we can’t stop you two.” Cassandra smirks and says “this is why I chose you.” Niall smirks, linking arms with Cassandra and says “anyone else coming?” Marissa, Melissa, Lucas and Kevin shockingly join them, insisting on making sure everything is okay. Annabelle rushes down with her coat on and says “everyone is coming.” Niall says “excellent, whole group should get through without a problem.” Eleanor says “great, then we’ll come too.” Niall says “they won’t let all of us through.” Annabelle agrees with that. The group debates with each other in private who will go. Cassandra, Niall, Lucas, Marissa, Melissa, Kevin, Annabelle and Sidney are going. They leave to go to the hospital, with a camera crew wanting to go too. Cassandra says “they won’t let us go through, with a camera following us. You’ll have to go with someone else.”

Andrew’s pov: 

Niall calls him, asking to meet him at the visitors desk. Andrew agrees quickly, explaining to Logan and Harry that he’ll be back soon. Harry says “what’s going on?” Andrew says “Niall is coming back, asked me to meet him at the desk.” Harry giggles at that, letting Andrew go. Paddy goes with him, incase it’s a lot of people, and incase there’s a camera crew. Niall is with Lucas, Melissa, Marissa, Kevin, Cassandra, Annabelle and Sidney. Andrew snickers, leading the way. 

Randall’s pov: 

Randall gets to go to the hospital with Stacey at lunch time. Randall at the desk grins and lets Stacey do the talking. Stacey says “what do you mean?” The desk worker says “ma’am, you’re not listed as authorized to visit those room numbers.” Stacey says “I’ve been authorized for the whole week to go to that room number though.” The desk worker says “I’m sorry, but you’re not authorized.” Stacey groans at this and says “how is that possible?” The desk worker says “it’s only the parent that is authorized.” Stacey says “you know me though.” The woman says “I’m sorry Stacey, I know you’ve been coming here to bring Prince William lunch, I don’t know what happened, but it suddenly says that you’re not authorized.” Stacey says “what?” The woman shows Stacey the room number and says “no visitors allowed, except for parents.” Stacey says “then where is William?” The woman says “I don’t know.” Stacey says “what do you mean you don’t know?” The woman says “I haven’t seen him since the lockdown started.” Stacey says “fucking hell.” The woman says “I can call the family center, to find out if he still has access to the family center rooms.” Stacey says “that’d be great.” She calls over to the family center for Stacey. 

Randall is nervous at this, wondering what’s happened to William. She says “hi, I was wondering if Prince William still has a family center room there?” She says “oh, okay, thank you so much.” She winces, hanging up and says “the prince’s security was asked to clear out his family center rooms, while Harry was admitted, while he was stuck in his lockdown.” Stacey says “what?” The woman winces and says “I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened.” Stacey says “okay, can I take lunch to where Harry is?” She smiles and says “of course.” Stacey smiles and thanks her. Stacey goes farther down and says “turn the camera off, leave the audio on so that Nancy doesn’t kill us, but can you stop the filming?” The camera man says “I’ll put the lens on.” Stacey thanks him. He covers up the camera so that everyone only sees black. Randall says “this is so weird, how did he get kicked out of his family center room?” Stacey says “I don’t know, genuinely.” The camera man says “I don’t understand the sudden kick out.” Stacey says “nor do I, but we’ll at least take food to Harry.” The camera man says “I thought everyone said Harry was discharged.” Stacey says “he was.” 

They end up at Jennifer’s office, again, with the camera man filming them in the lobby. Randall snickers and waits with the camera man. Stacey says “Kelsey said we could borrow one of their rooms for a date set up. Then I can call William’s cell phone, so he and Harry can meet us.” Randall says “oh good idea!” Stacey grins and says “thank you.” The camera man doesn’t film in the back, incase there’s patients that don’t want to be on film. 

Kelsey shockingly takes them to the room that Niall was in while they all spent the night here. Stacey is able to set up their lunch date while the camera man sets up the camera. Stacey takes the food for Harry to go to another room with Kelsey so that he can have his one on one date with William. The camera man says “this idea was brilliant.” Randall says “Stacey thinks on her toes.” He agrees with that. 

Louis’ pov: 

At lunch time, Stacey brings food for them, but tells him that he has a surprise date with his lunch. Louis groans. Andrew snickers at him and says “good luck.” Louis gives Harry a kiss and says “I’ll miss you.” Harry smiles and says “I’ll miss you too.” Louis leaves the room to go find his date. 

Paddy takes him to the date room, and makes sure the coast is clear for him to enter. Louis walks in grins and says “hi Randall, how are you?” Randall grins and says “hi William, I'm good, how are you?” Louis says “I’m alright, crazy morning for me.” Randall says “what have you done today so far?” Louis says “well I was in a meeting this morning, then testing, and then another meeting and now I'm here with you.” Randall says “testing? You were having testing done?!” Louis cracks up laughing and says “no, I'm fine, it was not for me.” Randall says “was it Harry? I thought he was discharged.” Louis says “no, it wasn’t Harry, yes that’s correct, Harry was discharged. I just wanted some time with Harry.” Randall says “oh, then who was it?” Louis smirks and says “it was one of the babies, but don't worry, she's fine, everything is good.” Randall sighs in relief and says “oh thank god, wait, you have a daughter?” Louis grins, and says “yeah, I have multiple daughters, multiple sons too.” 

Randall says “this is the most information that you've ever given away.” Louis says “I know, I've given a few people more information off camera, but I've sworn them to secrecy.” Randall gasps in absolute shock at this information and says “no way?” Louis smiles and says “yes way, what do you want to know?” Randall says “are you going to grill me on children?” Louis says “no, I won’t.” Randall pouts at this and says “darn, I was expecting the grilling on children.” Louis says “what have you been up to since going back to the palace?” Randall says “I’ve been spending time in the library.” Louis says “oh wow, find any good books?” Randall says “not this week, I’m looking for a book set.” Louis says “oh?” Randall says “yes, Patrick and I love the library.” Louis snickers at this and says “I’m sure there’s a lot of you that like it.” Randall says “oh yes, Zachary, Trevor, Patrick and I can spend hours in there.” Louis says “I feel bad that I didn’t even get to see any of you, even though you all were here while Harry was admitted.” Randall says “it’s okay.” Louis says “was it nice to be away from the cameras?” Randall says “yes, so nice, I still don’t know how so many people fit into this exact room.” Louis laughs, snickers and says “I heard pull out couches were what did the trick, according to Niall.” Randall says “these are pull out couches?!” Louis laughs and says “yeah.” Randall says “oh my god, okay, that explains it.” Louis says “how did you lads survive without using pull out couches?” Randall smirks and says “that’s a secret I’ll never tell on camera.” Louis laughs at that and says “fair enough.” They finish eating lunch, talking about random things. 

The camera man looks bored. Randall says “I want to ask questions about your kids.” Louis says “go for it love.” Randall says “okay, are you sure?” Louis says “actually, I’ll do you one better.” Randall says “what do you mean?” Louis says “if you can promise to keep things secret, I’ll give you any details you want to know, in private away from the camera.” Randall says “oh, that’ll be tough, Patrick’s like my best friend here. He’ll totally know I’m hiding something from him.” Louis says “okay, fair enough, I’d be okay if Patrick found out from you.” Randall says “really?” Louis laughs, snickers and says “really.” Randall says “okay, thank you.” Louis says “would you like to meet one of my kids?” Randall gasps in absolute shock and says “are you kidding me?” Louis smiles and says “not kidding you.” Randall says “I’d love to, but only if they’re awake, I wouldn’t want to wake anyone up.” Louis says “smart call, I’d have to go see who’s awake still, they’ve all already been fed lunch, so some of them will be wide awake for a bit longer.” Randall gasps in shock at this. Louis takes off the microphone and leaves the room to check to see who’s awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to think I may not even bother to finish this series at all, I'll finish it for me, because I want an ending, but I probably won't post it here. Sorry if you absolutely hate both of these versions, I don't know what else to say at this point.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Randall’s pov: 

The camera man snickers. Randall quickly takes off the microphone, squealing and says “oh my god, I’m so excited, wait, I’ll be leaving this area.” The camera man says “yep, you’ll have to wait for him to return from the NICU.” Randall says “true.” William returns, smirks and says “ready?” Randall says “yes, I’m so excited.” William snickers at him, shutting the door behind them. William says “want to see Harry first?” Randall smiles and says “yeah, sure.” Randall is shocked to see Logan and Andrew are still here. Randall giggles, giving the alphas tight hugs. Randall sighs, sniffing into Andrew’s neck. Andrew says “hi Randall, how are you?” Randall says “good.” William says “first of all my first name is Louis, not William.” Randall says “I know, figured that out from everyone else. Just trying to keep it up for the cameras still, since that’s what they do.” Andrew says “are you doing alright without us?” Randall says “no, I miss getting good alpha cuddles.” Logan says “aw; poor omega.” Randall says “yes, I am a poor omega who needs good alpha cuddles.” Louis cuddles him instantly at this and says “you do?” Randall says “yes, they spoiled me.” Harry says “they spoiled all of us, giving all of us cuddles, the entire time.” Randall says “yes, they did spoil all of us.” Louis says “we are going to go meet babies.” Harry smirks and says “which room is he meeting?” Louis says “everyone’s pretty much asleep, except for the lads.” Harry snickers at this and says “they’re wide awake after feedings, every time.” Louis says “I know.” 

Louis leads him out of the room and to the room two doors down. Louis makes sure the camera man isn’t looking, opening the door and they go inside quietly, with Louis shutting the door behind them. Louis whispers “okay, so they’re all in incubators, they all have nose tubes in their noses, helping them get oxygen, it’s pretty normal for premature babies to be on oxygen like this. They all have heart monitors on too.” Randall whispers “okay.” Randall is surprised by Louis just pulling back the one curtain, revealing a boy. Louis smiles softly and whispers “this is Salvatore.” Randall whispers “hi Salvatore.” Salvatore grins. Randall says “he’s so cute.” Louis hushes him and whispers “that one is sound asleep, we wake her, and all of them will wake up.” Randall whispers “oh, we don’t want to do that.” Louis whispers “no, we definitely don’t want to do that.” Louis introduces him to Nathan, who is the first baby in the room on that side. Randall whispers “hi Nathan, you’re adorable.” Nathan fusses a bit, so Louis takes him out, talking to him quietly. Randall is surprised and even more shocked that Louis lets him hold Nathan in his arms. Louis is right there to make sure Randall is okay holding his baby. Randall smiles and easily rocks in the chair with Nathan, talking to him about how cute he is, how he has Louis’ blue eyes. 

Randall whispers “Patrick would find you absolutely precious.” Nathan gets upset, so Louis takes his child, calming him down and getting him to sleep with ease. Louis leads the way out of the room, since his boys are sound asleep now. In the hallway, Louis sanitizes his hands and so does Randall. Louis says “sorry, he gets a little fussy when he’s tired.” Randall says “he’s cute, so it’s okay.” Louis snickers at that, taking him back to Harry. Randall squeals and says “oh my god, they were so cute.” Harry snickers at him and says “heard someone got fussy on you.” Randall says “yeah, he was sleepy.” Harry smiles and says “don’t get freaked out by Cassandra, she will know you met someone.” Randall says “uh oh, will everyone that already knows about them, know I’ll met someone?” Louis says “Cassandra’s their mother, so she’ll be needing to know who you got to hold, she’s got some trauma from not being able to do what omegas usually do after their baby is born.” Randall says “she didn’t get to nest and introduce them to people scents.” Louis says “no, not at all, so she’s been really struggling with everyone meeting the babies.” Randall understands and whispers “okay, I’m sorry, I probably won’t be able to keep this from Patrick.” Louis says “I don’t expect you to, and don’t worry, I will introduce Patrick to them too.” Randall grins at this and says “okay.” Harry says “Niall will probably question you, just tell him who you met.” Randall gives Harry, Logan and Andrew goodbye hugs, going with Louis back to the room with the camera man. 

The camera man starts rolling again, when they walk in. Louis says “thanks for coming for a lunch date.” Randall grins and says “thank you for trusting me so much.” Louis says “of course.” Louis gives him a cuddle and then leaves the room with Paul. 

Stacey, Randall and the camera man leave to go back to the palace. Right away, Cassandra says “hi, how did your date with William go?” Randall gulps instantly and says “fine.” Cassandra goes on high alert at his behavior, and raises an eyebrow. Randall says “I’ll confess everything in private, away from the cameras.” Cassandra smirks at him, grins and says “good answer.” Niall says “I have to know everything too.” Randall says “okay, okay, I’ll tell both of you privately.” Patrick looks sad. Randall says “but only because William said you two already are some that know, and he warned me that you two would want to know everything.” Niall gasps in shock, squeals and says “how dare he, I’m offended.” Randall looks at Patrick and feels guilty for not telling him first. Patrick leaves the area at the same time as them, scoffing in the elevator. Randall says “he said I could tell you.” Patrick gasps in shock and says “he did?” Randall grins and says “yes, I told him I wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret from you.” Patrick says “oh thank god.” Randall says “I just have to tell these two, so that they leave me alone.” Cassandra smirks and says “Lou told you?” Randall whispers “yeah, I’m so sorry, I had no idea.” Randall hugs her tightly. Cassandra gasps in shock and whispers “thank you, it’s been so hard.” Randall whispers “I bet, I’d cry hourly if I were you.” Cassandra whispers “it’s so hard to keep yourself together for cameras.” Randall whispers “move in with us, we’re both omegas, we’ll keep you safe.” Patrick gasps and whispers “yes, good idea, get away from the alpha Eleanor anyways.” Cassandra thinks that’s a great idea and thanks them. The three of them help Cassandra pack up all of her belongings, to move to their room down stairs on the second floor. Cassandra packs her own nest thing up. Randall gasps and whispers “you introduced me to your nest.” Cassandra whispers “yeah, you both are in my nest, I only introduced the scents of everyone who truly cared for me, even away from the cameras. 

In their room, Randall tells them how he got to met Salvatore and Nathan, two of Louis’ babies. That he got to hold Nathan in his arms for a bit, and rock him, but then Nathan got fussy because he was tired and needed to nap. Cassandra is swooning and giggles. Patrick squeals and whispers “what color eyes do they have?” Cassandra smiles softly and whispers “they all have beautiful eyes, I don’t expect any of them to stay their current shades, I expect them to fully match Louis’ later in life.” Patrick hugs Cassandra and whispers “we’ll give you your own bed, we can share.” Randall whispers “yep, we share most nights anyways.” Cassandra thanks them and asks if they can all share one bed some nights. Randall giggles and says “of course, we’ll have omega cuddle parties.” Niall says “I’m crashing these omega cuddle parties, simply because I want to.” Cassandra, Randall and Patrick laugh, agreeing to let Niall crash them. 

Matthew’s pov: 

Once everyone figures out that Randall got to see William, and possibly knows more than they all do, they’re all jealous. Zachary and Trevor go off, to their room, not happy looking with their friend. Nancy says “I think to have success again, I vote a 2:30 date!!” Matthew says “two thirty?” Nancy says “or two, I’m not sure yet, but take him by surprise is my vote.” Matthew says “alright, that’s crazy, but okay.” Nancy says “I mean we can’t guarantee any other time really.” Matthew says “true.” 

Louis’ pov: 

Once Nathan is awake again around 1:30 and Salvatore is up too, they do their first car seat challenge. Nathan gets panicky, which he wasn’t expecting his child to get upset this quickly. Louis coos and says “it’s okay pumpkin, it’s alright Nathan, this is your car seat.” Louis comforts his child in the car seat. Louis says “we have to see if you can handle this to come home darling.” Salvatore starts to cry at the same time, and Louis tries to calm him down, stopping his comforting of Nathan to comfort Salvatore. Nathan starts crying again, and clearly panicking over the new situation. Harry joins them, to help, and keeps Nathan company, putting his pacifier in his mouth. Harry runs his hand over Nathan’s arms, calming his child down, while he calms down Salvatore. Harry says “you have to be able to handle the car seats to come home, just for at least forty minutes love. We’ll save you to get absolutely last into your car seat, that way you’re not too stressed out going home.” 

Melanie starts to have a crying fit. Louis says “I’m coming Melanie.” Louis goes over to his daughter, getting her out of the incubator and calming her down, apologizing for the boys waking her up from another nap. Savannah suggests trying her in a car seat, while she’s up and fussy already. Louis snickers, agreeing with that, it’d be a good test to see how much these four need him, since he didn’t expect the boys to freak out on him like they did. Joey wakes up and fusses, needing Louis to hold him. Louis also puts him in a car seat. Louis takes turns comforting his kids, with Harry’s help and they end up falling asleep in the car seats. Louis takes photos of them all sound asleep in the car seats. They’re done around 2:50, putting his kids back into their incubators. Savannah says “that was impressive for these four.” Louis snickers and says “I guess we need to figure out what I’m going to do about the selection.” Savannah says “just say that we’re making a lot of progress here and that in order for that progress to continue, you need a few weeks off completely from the selection.” Louis says “good point, thank you.” Savannah grins and says “of course.” Savannah leaves the room. Harry hugs him and whispers “I can’t believe they all passed.” Louis snickers and whispers “I know love, it’s exciting, they’re all going to be able to come home, any day now.” Harry whispers “yeah, which is so amazing.” Harry and Louis go back to the other room. Andrew says “what happened?” Louis says “just some testing, went very well though.” Logan says “Stacey said to tell you that there’s a surprise date here again.” Louis says “I need at least five minutes to rest.” Harry giggles at him and they cuddle for a few minutes, before Louis leaves to see the surprise date. 

Matthew’s pov: 

Matthew gets to the hospital around 2:30, with Stacey. They don’t stop at the visitors desk at all, with the camera man stopping to cover up the camera, which is absolutely odd. They don’t usually do that here at the hospital. They go up to the office that they were in last week, then straight into the back with Kelsey. Stacey grins and says “I’ll go find Prince William.” Matthew thanks her and sits down, while the camera man fixes the camera. Matthew explores the exam room, wondering what’s in here. It doesn’t look like an exam room, more like a hospital room, except for not any hospital room he’s ever seen. Matthew sits down at the table. It’s always awkward to wait around for William to show up. Stacey walks in and says “Paul said that the prince is busy, that Paul will bring him to you as soon as he’s not busy.” Matthew says “okay, thanks.” Stacey grins, leaving the room. 

Matthew doesn’t get to see William, until three. William walks in, smiles and says “hi Matthew, how are you?” Matthew smiles and says “I’m good, how are you Prince William?” Prince William says “alright.” Matthew says “I'm so excited that we finally get to have a one on one date.” William says “me too, so what have you been up to?” Matthew says “not much, besides trying to have dates with you. I was honestly ready to give up on waiting for you.” William says “I'm sorry, wait, it was you that was sent this morning?” Matthew says “yep, I got to talk to some NICU parent though, it was very educational for me actually.” Louis says “I’m so sorry about this morning, I was busy with a meeting, my daughter had testing done and then I had another meeting. I was busy with another one of the children, then Paul told me that there was a surprise date for me.” Matthew is absolutely surprised at this and says “what for, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis says “they had to have testing done.” Matthew says “is that standard or is something seriously wrong?” Louis smiles and says “standard, and they're all fine.” Matthew sighs in relief. Louis smiles and says “so what have you been up to at the palace since I’ve been away?” Matthew says “bored out of my mind, I have been reading books, which is something I never do.” Louis is shocked at this, laughs and says “oh my god, say that again please.” Matthew says “I’ve been reading books.” Louis grins, cracking up and says “I never thought I’d hear those words out of your mouth.” Matthew scoffs, folding his arms and says “what’s that supposed to mean?” Louis says “it means you don’t strike me as the type to read books like that.” Matthew says “true.” Louis says “plus I haven’t heard that you’re always in the library from other contestants.” Matthew says “oh, that makes more sense.” Louis says “what do you do for fun back home?”

Matthew's pov:

Matthew says “I mean I like to, um, just do normal things.” William says “are you an alpha?” Matthew says “yes, I am actually.” William says “do you like to watch movies?” Matthew grins and says “yes, I do.” William says “what's your least favorite genre of movies?” Matthew says “musicals and romantic comedies.” 

William gasps in shock, his jaw is dropped open and he says “how do you feel about grease, the musical?” Matthew says “I absolutely hate it.” William smirks and says “that's excellent information to know, thanks for being so honest.” William starts texting someone. William says “sorry, was just texting my mother movie ideas for her movie night.” William smirks at him. Matthew says “I hope it's a dramatic movie.” William grins and says “yes, it will be very dramatic, I promise you that.” 

Matthew says “it’s so much easier to talk to you than I was expecting.” William is surprised at this and says “what were you expecting?” Matthew says “I mean I expected you to be all focused on the number of kids I wanted and making me feel like I’d say something super wrong to a royal.” William laughs at that and says “I guess you could say I’ve chilled out on the asking about kids stuff.” Matthew says “oh, alright.” William says “my new approach is just letting you all bring up the subject and ask anything you want.” Matthew says “could I ask a question?” William says “sure, go for it.” Matthew says “could I potentially meet the mother of your children?” William is completely surprised by this question, clearly thinking it over and says “I’d have to speak to her, find out if she’s comfortable with meeting contestants in the selection. Obviously you’d have to keep her identity a secret and you’d have to promise me you won’t tell anyone in the selection who she is.” Matthew is surprised, but agrees and promises he’d keep it a secret. William grins and says “excellent, I will ask her, can’t guarantee she’ll say yes, but I’ll at least ask.” 

Matthew smiles at that and says “okay, thank you.” William says “of course, any other questions?” Matthew says “what are your children’s names?” William says “I am not going to reveal my children’s names at this time, for their safety.” Matthew says “oh, that makes sense.” William says “nor will I reveal their names to you in private, I will be informing every one of their names at a later date, before they come home.” Matthew says “that makes a lot of sense actually.” William says “would you like time just the two of us away from cameras?” Matthew says “sure, I’d like that.” The camera man leaves them alone. 

William says “alright, let out the burning questions.” Matthew says “how many girls do you have?” William smirks at this and says “I’m not going to give you an exact number of girls just like that, I mean come on, where’s the suspense going to be later when I introduce you to them?” Matthew says “I didn’t think of that.” William says “or the suspense when I reveal their names to everyone in private off camera.” Matthew laughs at that and says “haven’t decided what you’re doing yet?” William smirks and says “no, I kind of love the idea of keeping you all in suspense until they’re home.” Matthew says “fair enough, obviously we’d have to be in a pack together.” William says “that’s correct, is there any omega that you’ve got a close relationship with?” Matthew says “I feel like I have a good relationship with a lot of the omegas, why?” William says “just asking if there’s anyone right now that you’d want to have in a pack with us, that’s all.” Matthew says “oh, alright, I mean I hadn’t really thought that far, I was waiting to see if we have anything.” William says “fair enough, I feel like this was a good talk.” Matthew says “I agree, I should probably be going soon.” William says “yes, most definitely, I’ve got infants that will be waking up any minute, wanting to be fed. So I most definitely should be going, before someone interrupts us to tell me that one of them is hungry.” Matthew laughs at that, saying goodbye to Prince William, who leaves the room first. 

Matthew is stunned, by how open Prince William was to him about his children. Back at the palace, everyone wants to know how his date went. Matthew says “I waited around most of the time actually, he was busy, but I did get to see him for a little bit.” Everyone is surprised by this. Edward says “what do you mean he was busy?” Matthew says “I’m guessing it’s okay to tell all of you, since he told me on camera, but I hope I’m not wrong. He said that one of his children had to have some testing done, so he was busy with that.” Cassandra says “testing? Did he say what kind of testing?” Matthew says “no, he did say it was standard testing though.” Cassandra says “okay, I’ll be back.” Cassandra gets up, walking away from them with a camera crew following her. 

Cassandra’s pov: 

Cassandra goes upstairs and waits for Niall or someone to follow her. Niall is behind her and says “are you going to call William?” Cassandra says “no, I was going to go nap in my new room, want to join me?” Niall grins and says “yes, I’d love to cuddle with you for a while.” Cassandra grins at this and says “excellent, I can’t wait for Harry to return, I’m going to get my cuddler back.” Niall laughs at this, snickers and says “yeah, yeah, just don’t forget me when he’s back.” Cassandra promises she won’t. 

They go into her new room with Randall and Patrick, cuddling on the bed while she texts Louis, asking if the babies are okay, Matthew scared her very badly, by telling everyone that one of the kids had testing done. She just wants to know if she should come there for her babies. Louis responds to her instantly you don’t have to worry love, just car seat challenges. I’m sorry, I would’ve had you be here, but it can be a bit of a stressful test for the babies until they adjust to the car seat, and with them testing multiple kids with each car seat challenge, I didn’t think you’d be able to handle being here with us. Cassandra is relieved at this and responds okay, thanks Alpha, I appreciate how much thought you always put into things. Louis responds to her your welcome my love, if you want to come here you can, and get some good cuddles from us. Cassandra responds you and Harry?! Louis responds yep, Logan and Andrew are still here too, not sure how much longer though. Cassandra responds I’d love that so much.

Edward's pov:

Everyone is gathered together in the grand hallway again, with the queen informing everyone that there will be no dinner date, she is requesting that everyone be present at dinner time and that she has a surprise for them after dinner. At dinner time, they are joined by Johannah and the quadruplets parents. After dinner, Johannah says “we’re going to split everyone up into a few groups.” They all agree. Johannah says “Matthew, Deanna, Desiree, Alanna, Eleanor, Sophia, Edward, Jacqueline, Vicky and Tracey. You're going to the ballroom. That's ten of you.” 

Johannah says “Liam, Shawn, Trevor, Fredrick, Christopher, Johnathan, Kristen, Mallory, Randall and Patrick, the theater room. That's another 10.” They grin and go to the theater room.

Johannah says “Juliette, Madison, Sabrina, Sidney, Annabelle, Abigail, Lucas, Marissa, Melissa, Kevin, Zayn and Niall. The movie theater room.” They gasp. Johannah says “Zachary, Pamela, you can go into the ballroom.” They go into the ballroom.

Johannah takes the last group into the movie theater room. They all gasp and are shocked at the movie theater room. Johannah puts on Grease the musical for all three groups. Zayn bursts out laughing hysterically and says “I love this movie!!”

Matthew's pov:

A staffer starts the movie. Matthew is stunned that it's Grease the musical. Matthew tells Edward about the whole thing he said on the date, plus how now they're showing him Grease the musical. Edward cracks up and says “that'd be hilarious if this was planned by William. I think I'd be jealous if another group was watching the notebook.” Matthew gasps and says “you're into this movie?” Edward says “who doesn't love musicals?” Matthew groans and feels miserable. It only gets worse when Niall joins them and starts dancing with the song. Edward joins Niall in belting out the songs. Niall hands Edward popcorn and says “come join the real party people! Y’all can have Juliette, she's being a party pooper.” Juliette joins them for real. Juliette says “it's crazy in there, like it's a freaking movie theater room and they're just all dancing, plus screaming the lyrics. It's a mess in there!!” Shawn joins them and sighs in relief. Matthew says “what happened?” Shawn says “you don't even want to know, I have seen things that I can't unsee.” 

Liam's pov:

They put in Grease the musical. Liam giggles hysterically. He knows this movie thanks to his sisters. Fredrick squeals in delight and grinning. It doesn't take long until Fredrick, Kristen and Mallory start singing the lyrics. Patrick and Randall join them to sing the guys part. Christopher and Johnathan join in. Liam giggles and sings along too. Trevor joins in on the fun during the Grease lightning song. Shawn is genuinely trying to watch the film and doesn't seem to be enjoying their fun. Johannah peaks in on them with a camera crew and they don't stop at all. Shawn ends up leaving their party. 

Johannah says “would you like to join the group in the movie theater? They are changing it to the sing along version because they have the DVD.” They all agree to join the other group. In the movie theater, everyone gets popcorn and snacks to enjoy with the sing along version. 

Matthew's pov:

They get popcorn from the kitchen because it's a movie, and popcorn makes sense. Eleanor says “haven't we been tortured enough? It's like the worst movie ever.” Shawn says “you haven't been tortured, you haven't heard them in the theater room re in acting the entire film from the beginning, they are probably still going.” A camera moves into their area to film them. Shawn says “the real entertainment is the theater room group.” They are all done with the movie and leave the floor to go to bed.

Johannah's pov:

Louis informs her that he can't do an overnight date tonight like she thought of earlier, he’s absolutely exhausted from the day. He is probably not even going to watch the episode, he's so tired. Johannah understands and responds okay, are you sure? Louis responds positive, not tonight, maybe tomorrow night, but even that's pushing me, because the girls are possibly doing another car seat challenge. I think I'm going to ask Savannah about moving it to Saturday, that way I can come back to the selection and eliminate more people. Johannah responds with or we go live tomorrow night instead, have you eliminate the people you'd like to eliminate, then be done until next week. Louis responds no, I can't do that, I am too tired right now mum, I'm completely exhausted.

Johannah understands and responds that’s fine, whatever works best for you. After the movie is over, Johannah sends everyone up to go to bed, saying that it’s late and they all need rest. The camera crews seem relieved to be done for the night. Johannah insists on lights out to the few who want to watch movies all night long. 

The next morning, Johannah decides to make group activities for everyone and pretend that they're William's ideas. Johannah can't think of anything. A staffer walks in and says "your majesty?" Johannah looks up, smiles and says "yes, dear?" She walks in completely, shuts the door behind her and says "I know things have been pretty crazy with the selection, and also Prince William's been extremely busy with the children since Lady Cassandra gave birth. But Christmas is two weeks away your majesty, would you like to do the annual winter ball still? Or push it back to February?" Johannah gasps and says "oh my god, I completely lost track of time. Can we do it with everyone's families?" She winces and says "there's 36 contestants left your majesty, we thought that'd he would be down to at least 25 by Christmas, we'd have to send out the invitations Wednesday, to get responses from all of the families." Johannah says "ah, on the number of guests per contestant." She smiles and says "exactly your majesty, Jacqueline has many siblings from what she's said multiple times to multiple staffers." 

Johannah says "okay, well I will speak to William and find out how many he's thinking of sending home this week. What day is Christmas?" She smiles and says "it will be in week number 8, your majesty. Prince William's birthday is on Sunday this year, Christmas is on Monday." Johannah gasps and says "so we'd literally have to get everyone here next week?" She says "yes your majesty, we sent out letters last week, per Stacey's instructions, she and the party planner have been working behind your back. Mia has also been helping. And they've decide to send me to ask you if we can start to decorate the palace today." Johannah says "yes, please, let's bring the palace to life with Christmas magic." She smiles and says "of course your majesty, parents have been informing us if they could make it for Christmas or not, quite a few can not, but they want their kids to stay here for Christmas, of course." Johannah says "even if their family can't make it, William isn't going to eliminate anyone that he doesn't want to. Can you please send the two of them in here? Thank you for telling me, I just want to make sure we have the room here." She smiles and fetches the party planner as well as Stacey. Stacey shuts the door and says "I'm sorry, I would've told you myself your majesty, but we've all been so busy." 

Johannah smiles and says "I want to say thank you, to both of you, for taking up the task of planning Christmas, because the rest of us forgot." The party planner smiles and says "your majesty, you've been very busy, so has William, getting ready for his children to come into the world. It's the least we could do." Johannah says "how many families are for sure no shows?" Stacey says "Lady Cassandra's family, they said that they are out here right now, to see Cassandra, so they don't need to see her again in two weeks." Johannah says “any other reason?” Stacey says “Clarissa said she wouldn’t want to make things awkward for you at home at Christmas and have anymore stress on you, she said they’ll spend Christmas with your parents.” Johannah says "who else?" Stacey says "Jaqueline, her mother said that there's just too many children to pack for, and that everyone is already coming to their house for Christmas since it's the easiest for them with 14 kids." Johannah says "oh wow." Stacey says "everyone else is willing to cancel their Christmas plans, if their child is still in the selection." Johannah says "excellent, that is wonderful to here." Stacey says "your mother has offered up her home to guests, so we thought that the Maliks, the Horans, the Payne's, the Styles, the quadruplets family and anyone else could go there. Lady Eleanor's parents are willing to stay wherever you can fit them." Johannah snorts. Stacey says "I would've suggested a closet, but I thought that would be rude." Johannah giggles and thanks her. Stacey says "they're even willing to room with their daughter, since her roommate is gone." Johannah says "what do you mean Cassandra is gone?” Stacey says “she’s moved out of her room with Eleanor, she’s staying with Randall and Patrick now, don’t worry, all three of them have reassured me that it’s safe, because they’re all omegas.” Johannah smiles softly at that and says “that’s good, I’m glad she’s found better people to room with. I think we should highly consider switching room situations.” Stacey agrees with that and says “if we had the chance to start over with contestants, I’d do rooms much differently this time around.” Johannah snickers and says “I bet.” 

Johannah says "well, we will know by Friday who he is thinking of sending home and how many are left. I do not think we should eliminate anyone next week, since there families will be out here, plus it'd be way too close to Christmas." Stacey says "also we've ordered pajamas for all of the contestants, in colors that they've chosen, which should be here tomorrow. We will wash them and deliver them to the contestants." Johannah says "thank you Stacey." Stacey says "no problem, it just has the first letter of their name, and we figured they'd count as gifts from the royal family." Johannah says "is it too late to do slippers or robes for Christmas?" Stacey smirks and says "already three steps a head of you, the contestants that get eliminated on Friday will get them to take home." Johannah says "thank you." Stacey says "no problem, if prince William wants his own special gifts for anyone, he will have to order them." Johannah understands. 

The contestants are gathered in the grand hallway by Nancy for date announcements. Johannah interrupts and says “William is going to be busy all day, and we don't really have anything planned. But Christmas is coming up, so the big announcement is that our staff will be putting up all of our Christmas decorations around the palace starting today." They all gasp and grin. Johannah says "that is all really, we might possibly send a date to William this evening, if he is not busy." They understand. 

Liam's pov: 

The staff genuinely start bringing Christmas decorations through the palace. They have a very large thing of green garland to start putting on the staircase. Everyone gasps. They all end up going into the movie theater, per Johannah's suggestion and watching a Christmas movie to get into the spirit of Christmas. Liam can't believe they've been planning this behind everyone's backs!! The queen is really a person that likes to surprise everyone at the last minute and plan things on the down low. Unlike Louis, who seems to plan things, as he goes. Like the pack, it seems like he's telling everyone, but also he's not being upfront with his plans for the pack. 

Louis’ pov: 

In the morning, Harry is well rested and they’re taking a break from car seat challenges for quite a few days. Andrew and him talk in private, about how to handle bringing up them going back to Mia’s house out here. Louis whispers “let’s just do it, you’ll come back for his appointment with Jennifer, obviously.” Andrew whispers “of course, I’ll make sure he has our numbers to text any time.” Louis smiles at that and whispers “I’ve struggled to figure out who my second alpha is for quite some time, but it’s clearly you.” Andrew whispers “that’s alright, we didn’t ever get this much time alone together either to talk this stuff out.” Louis says “no, that’s a good point. How much does everyone trust you?” Andrew says “I’d say quite a bit, but I think they all trust you the most.” Louis says “have they all told you secrets?” Andrew says “yes, but I haven’t told you, because I don’t want to break their trust.” Louis says “I don’t want you to break their trust either, I just am glad they trusted you enough to open up to first.” Andrew says “me too, I’ve been trying to get some of them to open up to you.” Louis says “I’m sure they will, in due time.” They return to Harry, with Louis gently bringing up the subject. Harry’s surprised by this. Louis says “I think we need to try a couple nights, just you and me with medicine. If we need Andrew and Logan, they’ll be super close by to us.” Harry smiles at this and says “okay, thank you.” Louis says “of course love, now the other reason is that I think me mum is planning on sending a surprise group date here, with cameras for an overnight date.” Harry says “oh lovely.” Andrew and Logan don’t leave until after lunch, making sure Harry’s got their numbers, as well as is truly okay with them leaving. Louis and Harry move their stuff into the kids rooms, so that Jennifer can get the room clean for tonight’s guests that will most likely be joining them. 

Anne joins them, to say goodbye, because they thought of going home and coming back for Christmas. Harry’s surprised, but says goodbye to his mum, with them having a goodbye chat alone. Harry returns, gleaming. Louis says “how did it go?” Harry whispers “wonderful, mum said she was so happy that I’ve found you all.” Louis smiles at this and says “good love, you’re both good again?” Harry whispers “yeah, I already asked her why as soon as I knew and I understand why she didn’t tell me.” Louis is surprised at this. Harry laughs at this, giggles and explains to Louis how he literally couldn’t keep secrets as a child. He really did show off his nipples in school, just to prove to a teacher that it was possible to have four nipples. He had told everyone in school about every single little thing that’d happen at home, when his parents were fighting. That the whole school knew about his mom’s divorce, as soon as he told everyone. That pretty much everyone knew about Robin being his new dad, before they even told the teachers at school. Louis says “so she truly didn’t trust you not to tell people.” Harry whispers “yeah, I don’t remember who got me to stop sharing secrets, with everyone, but mum said she was still scared, because even though it’s not really that big of a deal, she was scared I’d get bullied if I had told the whole school.” Louis hugs him and whispers “oh love bug, I think your mum had way more worries than she made it seem to everyone, including Nathaniel.” Harry whispers “yeah, I think so too, Robin’s explanation makes sense now, there was only so much he could argue back on her reasons.” Louis says “I’m proud of you, most people would resent their parents and never want to speak to them again.” Harry says “they’re my family, and I don’t think I could ever resent them.” Louis whispers “want to cuddle now?” harry whispers “yes please.” They cuddle and take a nap, while the kids are napping. 

After they take a nap, Louis says “I thought of possibly going back to the palace today for a bit, if that’d be okay with you?” Harry is surprised at this and says “okay, what else do you want to do?” Louis says “I’d like to go baby shopping for a bit too.” Harry gasps at that and says “oh, good idea.” They leave the hospital, seriously going baby shopping at the local preemie store. Louis is able to get so much more outfits and Harry finds lots of cute button up outfits for the babies. Harry gasps, finding pajamas for all of them, that are zip up, but have a spot for heart monitor cords to go through, as well as a spot for the pulse ox monitor cord. Louis says “I’d love to try zip up ones, but I don’t know how easy that’s going to be for us.” Harry says “that’s true, would have to put the cords through the holes first and that’s just one more thing for us to remember to do first.” Louis says “at least with the button ups, we can just button around the cords.” Harry says “that’s true.” They get a lot more clothing outfits for the kids, and it’s really nice to just go shopping without any cameras. The store workers are very kind, and don’t mind them shopping for a lot of clothing items. They’re even able to take requests for more colors, that they can inform him of them being in stock. Louis gives them his phone number, his real personal cell phone number, to call when the colors get into the store. 

They head to the palace after that, just in time for lunch with everyone, with all of their stuff still at the hospital in the kids rooms. 

Liam's pov:

They all are sitting in the ballroom, after watching half of the movie, when William says “I'm back!! I have a surprise for you all!! And no, it's not a baby, so don't get too excited!” His siblings freak out, then rush over first. They're all clearly very disappointed. Louis laughs hysterically and says “I’m sorry, I can't believe my own siblings are disappointed to see me.” Harry laughs with him. 

Louis shockingly has more clothing for infants, that he has a staffer wash for him, asking for it to be washed and then put into his room for him. Whitney agrees instantly, taking all of the clothing he’s bought to wash. 

Johannah's pov:

Louis smiles and says “alright! I'm pleased to announce that you're going to watch movies tonight, and Harry's coming with me for the evening. Because I have to go back to the hospital.” They're all stunned. Louis and Harry leave right after eating lunch with them. 

Everyone stops their talking to get ready for the cameras for movie night. Niall says “can we start movies early?!” Johannah laughs and agrees. The larger group wants to watch in the theater room so that they have more room to sing along. The smaller group wants the movie theater, so that they can see it. Johannah instead suggests that they watch the selection in the movie theater together. None of them want to watch it. The movie theater group chooses a comedy. The theater room group chooses high school musical. 

The movies end before dinner. After dinner, they all have a break before starting movies again at 6:30. Johannah splits them into the same groups again and puts in the movie the notebook. Shawn and Juliette join the ballroom group right after the movie starts. The entire ballroom group, except for Shawn and Zachary leaves again. Johannah moves them into the movie theater room. Liam helps comfort Shawn when he gets scared.

Louis’ pov:

Louis and Harry head back to the hospital after lunch, spending the rest of the day together. They discuss favorite movies and more. They both love the notebook. They talk after dinner in one of the rooms near by. Louis says “should we have a date here tonight?" Harry says "up to you, do you have anything tomorrow?" Louis says "only thing is the car seat challenge again, first thing in the morning. But I'm pretty positive that everyone would understand.” Harry says “who would you want to invite?” Louis says “I thought of inviting the whole group. I also thought of inviting Patrick, Randall, as well as Fredrick.” Harry says “oh wow.” Louis says “I also thought of possibly inviting Cassandra, but I don’t know how she’d react.” Harry smiles softly and says “invite her, everyone loves her.” Louis smiles and says “okay, good.” 

Louis sighs and says “she’s got a lot of trauma.” Harry says “it sounds like family life has always been complicated for her too.” Louis says “yeah, that is complicated from what I understand.” Harry says “she has three parents, her biological mom, her biological dad and then her alpha mum.” Louis says “her alpha mum is my Aunt Clarissa.” Harry says “isn’t that awkward?” Louis says “I mean I’ve always seen it as more Sarah and David being married, with Clarissa really just being close with them. I’ve also heard that things have gotten more rocky in their marriage, from Cassandra.” Harry says “oh?” Louis says “I guess sometimes Sarah sleeps in her own room, away from David and Clarissa, refusing to let either of them sleep next to her.” Harry says “is that normal for an omega?” Louis says “not really, but it’s even weirder that sometimes Clarissa is kicked out of their room for the night, when they get into arguments with her.” Harry sighs and says “that’s just not the greatest environment for anyone, I feel like.” Louis says “yeah, I agree with that.” 

Harry says “why another car seat challenge already?” Louis says “I am not sure, I’d have to ask Savannah, if she really wants to do another one.” Harry says “oh, okay, good idea.” Louis gets Savannah, to ask her if she wants to do another car seat challenge in the morning. Savannah says “I’d say let’s wait on another car seat challenge, I was completely surprised by how the boys reacted to their car seat challenges yesterday, I didn’t expect them to need you that much.” Louis did expect them to need him a little bit, to adjust to it, but he also thought they’d be okay, since the girls were pretty calm. He only expected Melanie to freak out, but she was much calmer than he expected her to be. Louis says “yeah, it was a bit of a surprise.” Savannah says “I’m not sure if we should figure out who can be away from you out of the kids or if it should be with someone else, to see if they calm down.” Louis says “I think I should be present, since it is just testing. But I can ask for someone else to join us, just to help out.” Savannah smiles at that and says “okay, that’s a good idea.” Louis says “we’ll worry about taking them home and traveling, who can’t handle what later on.” Savannah says “that’s fine with me, sounds good.” 

Louis says “so do you want to do it tomorrow?” Savannah says “that’s completely up to you, if we do the last car seat challenge tomorrow and the four of them pass, I think I could realistically discharge them by the evening.” Louis is completely surprised by this and says “woah, that would mean that I wouldn't be able to be at the palace for their elimination ceremony on Friday night." Savannah says "well, either way, I don't see how you're going to be there on Friday. Discharging them tomorrow, puts you having to take them to Lilly's house tomorrow." Louis says "okay, we know the four girls do well in car seats, we know those four one hundred percent need me. It’s just these four that we’d have to figure out, if anyone is okay away from me. I know Kyle-Renee needs me one hundred percent, it’s just a question of who else needs me.” Savannah says “okay, that sounds good to me.” Louis says “I know Alexis absolutely loves Niall, so I think that’s who I’d have help me tomorrow. Truly test the four of them, to see who could potentially physically be away from me for the car ride.” Savannah is surprised at this, but smiles and says “great idea.” Louis says “because we could always have a phone call going the whole time, with me talking to all of the kids when needed.” Savanah says “that’s true.” Louis says “so for sure discharge is happening soon.” Savannah grins and says “yes, hundred percent, I don’t see any reason to keep them in longer, unless something happens between now and then.” Louis says “okay, wow, I’m completely surprised.” 

Savannah says "so then tomorrow, you've got to get everything ready to do whatever you need to do." Louis says "because I probably won't be able to return to the palace until after Christmas." Savannah says "exactly." Louis sighs and says "okay, thank you." Savannah says “of course, another option is waiting a couple more days, which gives you more time to prepare for a complete discharge. Which I’d be completely willing to do.” Louis says “thank you.” Savannah says “right now it is on the schedule, the car seat challenge, but I could always move it back a few days. I just needed to make sure I was free for them.” Louis says “okay, thank you.” Savannah leaves the room. Harry says "what about me?" Louis says "I'm thinking, unless you'd be okay moving in with me." Harry says "to Lilly's house?" Louis says "yes, we'll just pretend we're both here at the hospital." Harry says "there's got to be an easier way Lou." Louis says "I wish there was, but Savannah's not comfortable discharging them until they pass at least part of the car seat challenge.” Harry says “have you discussed any other option for testing?” Louis says “we’ve discussed an oxygen challenge, but Savannah doesn’t feel comfortable doing anything that involves testing their oxygen levels so far away from the NICU.” Harry says “oh wow.” Louis says “in my opinion, this testing is actually way more realistic, because I personally don’t feel comfortable having all of them off of oxygen, to go home. I don’t think any of you could handle having to take care of putting nose tubes into one of the kids noses, in the car, if their oxygen level started dropping.” Harry says “yeah, for sure.” Louis says “none of them panicked too badly, no one had any oxygen level crashes on oxygen, which was really good. No heart beat spikes that caused an alarm to go off. I’m sure any of that would’ve been a direct fail.” Harry says "really?" Louis says "really, I actually want Nicole and Jennifer's opinion too." 

Louis gets Nicole and Jennifer. Louis says "what do you think needs to happen in order to discharge the babies?" Nicole says "I think you need Lilly's house completely ready, which I'm pretty sure it is. I think everyone at the palace needs to be settled enough, for you to disappear until way after Christmas. Somehow, I think that Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn would also have to be out of the palace, for those few weeks. All of the oxygen tanks at her house, twelve full portable tanks here, twelve full portable tanks ready at her house. At least two large vans, to transport all twelve babies, and of course the strollers as well as car seats." Louis says "plus clothes, jackets, hats, gloves, mittens, heart monitors." Nicole says "exactly, oh and blankets to put over their car seats. If you have all of that, here, I would feel comfortable starting to discharge them today. Like wouldn't kick you out of the rooms, but just kind of slowly let you get into a routine here of feeding and changing all of them, with help from whoever." Harry offers to help instantly. Nicole says "just twenty four seven and if you need more help, then we're here, just add one of us at a time." 

Louis says "wow." Jennifer says "I agree with Nicole, but I'd say to involve Liam, Zayn, Niall and have three back ups, for the omegas, incase one of them gets a heat." Louis says "like Lilly, could be one back up." Jennifer says "I mean like one of the other people, that you’re comfortable with.” Louis says "I don't really feel comfortable with Lucas, Kevin, Marissa or Melissa, I think they'd freak out too badly." Jennifer says "do you have anyone that you would prefer?" Louis says "Annabelle, Mallory and Madison would be the three back ups." Jennifer says "okay, let’s get them here tonight. If your mother sends even more, or if you'd like to interview other contestants, we could help hold interviews." Louis laughs, giggles and says "thank you." Jennifer gets Savannah and says "Nicole thought of an idea." Savannah says "what?" Jennifer says "so that Louis isn't as overwhelmed about discharge, she thought of having Louis be incharge of changing, feeding, burping, everything, for the next 24 hours.” Savannah laughs, snickers and says “I mean he pretty much has been doing that since Harry got admitted, plus taking care of Harry. I think he’s going to be fine.” Louis says “you’re right, I completely didn’t realize I’d been doing so much.” Savannah says “yes, well you told me no one but you and I made sure of that.” Louis says “thank you.” Savannah grins and says “of course.” 

Nicole and Jennifer leave the room. Savannah says “you don’t seem that nervous about taking them home.” Louis says “I’m not that nervous, I’m just wondering what else needs to happen before they get discharged. I didn’t exactly get the answers I was looking for.” Savannah says “alright, we need to do things that are a bit odd, there’s only a few last minute things that need to be done really.” Louis is completely surprised to hear this. Savannah says “tubing, for the portable oxygen tanks, we’d need to make sure it’s enough to be wherever the oxygen tank is going to be in the van. I need to know you have seating plans, and that the kids can handle being physically separated from you like you said. I am trusting Lilly that her house is completely ready for you.” Louis says “I’m trusting her too.” Savannah says “I don’t really want to keep you here until after Christmas, because it’s not necessary.” Louis says “thank you.” 

Savannah says “I think the rest of the things that need to be figured out, are up to you completely. Like telling the general public, telling the contestants.” Louis says “that’s true, thank you.” Savannah smiles and says “of course, did that answer your question?” Louis says “yes it did actually, how will things work after they’re discharged?” Savannah says “typically 3 to 5 day follow up after discharge, we’ll see how they are and then go from there. I highly recommend a primary care doctor, I don’t think we’ve discussed this at all, but it’s best to involve one as soon as you can.” Louis says ‘oh wow, I didn’t even think of that.” Savannah grins and says “it’s alright, if you’d like, I can ask for consults before they get discharged.” Louis says “that’d be wonderful, are there primary care physicians here at the hospital?” Savannah says “yes, but I’ll only request the two that I know are good with anxiety like Jennifer, since we know this one seems to have anxiety already.” Savannah points to Melanie. 

Louis says “yeah, that’s a good point, thank you.” Savannah leaves the room again. Harry says “are you going to give your mom the group date names?” Louis smiles and says “yep, texting her my idea now as well as names.” Harry says “sounds good.” 

Louis gets Nicole, Savannah and Jennifer, informing them of all of the contestants he’s inviting. Nicole looks completely surprised, and shockingly asks Jennifer where she can hide her stethey that’s in her pocked, she doesn’t want to scare her patients. Jennifer says “who’s your patients?” Nicole says “the quadruplets, Lucas, Marissa, Melissa and Kevin. All four of them have pretty severe medical equipment anxiety, they can’t even handle it hidden on your person.” Savannah agrees with that, she wouldn’t want any of them to upset Nicole’s patient. All three of them leave the room, so that Savannah as well as Nicole can take their stetheys off of their person. Harry smirks at this and whispers “I’m about to react when they come back.” Louis snickers and whispers “sounds good.” 

Nicole, Savannah and Jennifer return to the room that they’re in right now, which is the room Harry was in when he was admitted, right next door to the girls. Harry gasps, grins and hugs her. Nicole says "what's this for?" Harry says "thank you, I have a fear of coats and equipment." Savannah looks stunned, and scolds Harry for letting her upset him for weeks!! Harry's surprised. Louis snickers at this and says “I’m sorry, I knew about Harry’s fears, I should’ve said something to both of you.” Savannah scolds him too, how dare he know and not tell her, she’s been completely unnecessarily upsetting Harry, just waking into the rooms. Harry smirks at him at this and says “yeah Lou.” Louis giggles, kissing Harry at that and says “you’re right, I’m sorry.” 

Savannah smiles and says "thank you, for finally being honest with us." Harry grins and says "you're welcome, Jennifer already knew though." Jennifer giggles and says "always." Harry grins. Savannah says "as for the contestants, talk to them, be honest, do your real life movie speech that you told me the other night." Louis tells them his movie speech. Harry understands instantly, so does Nicole, so does Jennifer. Jennifer says "I think, if you ask them to turn off the cameras for thirty minutes at the palace, you could be honest before the elimination ceremony. Tell them that tremendous progress is being made here, and you're extremely vital in that process, so you need to be away until after Christmas, you don't want to keep anyone there past Christmas, who you want to get rid of now." Louis says "I understand, I think you have a good point." 

Johannah's pov:

Louis gives her names for overnight. Madison, Mallory, Sabrina, Annabelle, Marissa, Lucas, Kevin, Melissa, Patrick, Randall, Fredrick, Cassandra and Niall. Johannah says “all of them? Are you sure there's enough room?” Louis says “mum, I’m beyond sure, we had all of them and more here at the hospital when Harry was admitted.” His mum says “oh, that’s true, good point, I had forgotten so many people were there with you.” Louis says “we have at least two beds in two rooms, and then we have one bed in each of the children’s rooms.” Johannah says “oh, okay, I wasn't aware.” Johannah gathers all 13 of them from the movie theater, informs them of the Prince’s request for a late night date, and also asks all of them to pack an overnight bag. Marissa and Melissa are shocked, but squeal in delight. They all leave quickly to pack overnight bags. Niall, Fredrick, Patrick, and Randall return first, followed by the three girls, then the quadruplets come down. Alberto agrees to take them with a driver.

Liam, Zayn, Christopher and Johnathan walk out. Liam says “you’re going to spend the night, aren't you?” Lucas says “yes.” Kevin says “yep.” Liam says “Niall, Kevin, Lucas, stick together, don't need any of you getting freaked out.” Lucas says “I think you should come too.” Liam says “what? Why?” Lucas says “N-i-c-o” and nods to his sisters. Johannah understands instantly and whispers it to Liam. Liam understands and whispers “I will go, but I need back up, incase I go under.” Johannah pulls Christopher, Johnathan and then goes to get Edward. 

The three alphas are completely confused. Zachary as well as Shawn are still watching in the ballroom, but their focus has moved to them. Johannah motions them over. Johannah says “slight problem, William's requested an omegas only overnight date, but quite a large number of them that he requested have extremely high anxiety with medical professionals, so they want Liam to come. That's the slight problem, Liam has ptsd and is concerned that if he goes under too, they have absolutely no back up at all.” They understand. Johannah says “if all of you want to go, I might have to send the other girls and Zayn with you.” Abigail interrupts and whispers quietly “we’re crashing this party; Sidney refuses to be without Liam or Edward. So do we.” Shawn says "I have a fear of white coats and equipment, I go under, I need to be protected too." Edward says "okay, alright, we'll protect you." 

The four alphas giggle. Trevor joins them all once he realizes that they are all gone. Johannah says “just pack a bag, at this point, I can't even win this fight.” Trevor looks shocked and confused, but shrugs before going along with it.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Edward's pov:

Edward packs an overnight bag. Matthew says “woah, where are you going?” Edward giggles and says “movie sleep over, duh, we’re doing a musicals marathon.” Matthew looks disgusted and says “never mind, have fun.” Edward giggles and leaves after packing stuff to sleep in, plus change into in the morning. Edward texts Louis, warning him that they’re all coming to the hospital. Louis responds got it, anyone majorly confess to having anxiety that we didn’t know about already? Edward responds Shawn did a major confession, same with Liam, but I already knew about Shawn. Louis responds I already knew about both of them. I’ll have Andrew and Christopher be on stand by though, just incase we have issues. Edward is glad of this, he knows everyone trusts them a lot too. 

Edward packs bathroom stuff too. Matthew says “dude, you're going to be here.” Edward whispers quietly “I want to be able to brush my teeth before I go to sleep mate, I'm that kind of person.” Matthew rolls his eyes.

Edward shuts the door behind him before meeting up with everyone else on the first floor. Paddy arrives and once everyone is ready, they leave with Alberto as well as Paddy. Two drivers are waiting for them with the large 18 passenger bus and the large fifteen passenger bus. Liam says “at the desk at the hospital, Zayn's in charge, Zayn leads the way.” They all agree. Liam says “on the floor, Edward and Zayn will lead the way. Trevor and Zachary in the middle, Christopher and Johnathan at the end.” All of them understand instantly. They go into the two buses, only 15 of them will fit in the back of the larger bus, so everyone else has to go in the second bus. Zachary, Christopher, Trevor, Johnathan, Patrick and Randall go to the second bus. The second bus has three car seat bases installed in the first two rows, but they're all able to fit with no problem. Paddy says “sorry about the car seat bases, but we have to be prepared for the call.” Paddy winks. Edward realizes that maybe it's not Jenna, that is having William's children. 

At the hospital, they go to the desk and get stopped instantly. Zayn says “hi, we’re here to visit Tomlinson.” The nurse smiles, typing it in and it’s wrong. Niall scoffs and says “let the professional do it.” The nurse snickers at this. Niall says “can I give a first name?” The nurse says “sure, of course.” Cassandra says “move, I’ve got us.” Cassandra pulls up her sweater sleeve, revealing some kind of bracelet with a scanner. The nurse is surprised, but scans it, smiling wide at Cassandra, with the computer figuring out who they’re visiting. 

The nurse smiles and says “they’re allowed to have visitors.” Cassandra grins at that and says “yes, they are.” The nurse says “obviously you already know where they are.” Cassandra says “yes I do, of course I do.” This other nurse arrives and says “hello.” Cassandra grins and says “hi.” Cassandra introduces all of them to the nurse, explaining that she’s the usual night time nurse here at the visitors desk. The woman snickers at this, agreeing. The woman gasps and says “hi Zayn, another late night visit with Lou?” Zayn grins and says “yep, brought him some new company too.” The nurse says “oh wow.” The nurse says “I’ll let the family center know that you’re coming.” Zayn says “thank you so much.” She calls down to the family center, Edward was genuinely expecting problems like everyone has said has happened so far. 

They all get visitors badges from the two nurses. All of their badges say Mos-vitz-ca and visiting Family center. The nurse smiles and says “hi, good evening.” She says “I’m good, how are you?” She says “I have a large group of visitors here, that are coming to the family center.” She says “I just wanted to give you a heads up, they’re visiting one of your patients.” 

Zayn smirks, and leads them to the elevators near by, while Cassandra says “wrong way.” Cassandra leads her own group of Patrick, Randall, Niall, Lucas, Kevin, Marissa and Melissa. Paddy whistles and says “oi, no separating, everyone back to the desk area. You do not leave without security.” Edward is absolutely surprised at this. Alberto snickers at them and says “hate to have to scold you all, but you never lead yourselves, this is something you need to all get used to.” 

They’re completely surprised, but head right back to the desk. The camera man didn’t move an inch, which is interesting. The woman says “okay, I spoke to someone at the family center and then had to be transferred to the desk area. The room that is listed in the computer system was the room, at one point.” Zayn says “oh wow, okay.” The nurse says “that however, is no longer their room now.” Zayn says “where are they then?” the camera man says “that office, with the waiting room, where that person that saw Harry is.” Zayn is completely surprised. The nurse says “I assume Cassandra knows exactly where it is, they wouldn’t give me any more details, just said that it’s a mistake in the system, that they haven’t had a chance to update.” Zayn says “are you positive?” The nurse looks up the last name again, using Cassandra’s fancy bracelet and says “they just changed it to the official room numbers, I’m absolutely positive.” Zayn says “thank you.” The nurse says “of course, so sorry about that.” Zayn says “it’s quite alright.” 

Cassandra grins and says “come on, follow me.” Paddy grins, leading the way with Cassandra, while Alberto is in the back of them. Alberto says “floor four, wait by the elevators if you get separated. No one leaves the area until everyone is accounted for.” They all agree to this. They head over to the anxiety building, with them trying to figure out who will go in what elevator group. A worker interrupts them, asking what’s going on. She’s clearly not a doctor or a nurse, since she only has on a badge, that has all of the hospital codes listed on it. Andrew, shockingly joins them with Logan, from the elevator and says “sorry, they’re trying to visit prince William and don’t do well with separating.” The woman smiles and snickers at that. 

She leaves them alone. Edward is completely surprised by the two alphas just showing up like this. From upstairs like that too. Andrew chooses their elevator groups, and who will go with him, as well as who will go with Logan, who will go with Paddy and who will go with Alberto. The camera man shockingly has a cover on the camera, like he’s been this way before and has covered it up many times. On the floor, by Jennifer’s office, Preston is shockingly waiting for them with Kelsey, the nurse from the office. 

Preston wants all of them to line up into three lines. Andrew says “just one line, single file, that way everyone fits through the door ways.” They giggle, listening to Andrew instead of Preston. Preston snorts at this and says “of course.” Paddy does a head count, so does Alberto. Edward does an actual count by names and faces. Kelsey says “there’s way more of you than Jennifer said would be coming, what’s going on?” Paddy says “someone's overnight date has been crashed and expanded greatly into this very large group.” Kelsey smirks and says “I can see that, welcome back, your same four rooms from the last time are open, obviously you can all choose any of the four rooms that you’d like for the night.” The camera man leaves them alone from the lobby, wishing them all a good night. They all put their stuff down in the four rooms. Edward knows it's going to be a fight later, who gets to sleep with what alpha.

Louis pov: 

Logan and Andrew arrive to Jennifer’s office, after he informs them of what’s going on, thanks to Edward. Logan and Andrew hug both of them, they have bags, just incase they need to spend the night with all of them as well. Andrew says “better go find them, we don’t need any of them going under.” Louis says “great point, hopefully they wait at the visitors desk or in the vans.” Andrew says “I doubt they’d remember that request from when Harry was in the hospital.” Louis snickers and says “true.” They both leave to find everyone. 

Andrew lets him know that they’re all here and putting their bags into rooms. Louis greets everyone, with Harry waiting in Melanie’s room. Juliette and Jacqueline are the only two that were here when Harry was admitted that didn’t come. Louis says “hi everyone, so happy to see all of you.” Andrew says “we’ll let everyone settle in and pick their rooms.” Louis says “yes, great idea, we have this fourth room this time, so everyone can split up better.” They pretty much pick the same rooms, with the quadruplets choosing the fourth room, which is the room right next to his girls. 

Andrew, Louis, Logan and Edward sit down in the fourth room together. Louis says “I’ve heard we’re not the only alphas from my mother.” Andrew says “I’m concerned we have problems, similar to someone else.” Louis realizes he’s talking about Liam and says “oh?” Andrew says “yes, exactly like that person.” Louis says “thank you, I didn’t realize we might have more like that person.” Andrew says “of course.” 

They leave the room again. Louis says “this is going to sound like a weird question, but I’m not sure who’s met who, since all of you pretty much had a free for all when Harry was in the hospital.” They all giggle at this. Louis says “raise your hand if you’ve been introduced to everyone.” Randall grins, raising his hand instantly. Shawn, Sabrina, Sidney, Kristen, Mallory, Madison, Annabelle, Abigail, Liam, Zayn, Lucas, Kevin, Marissa and Melissa are all raising their hands. Louis snorts and says “put your hands down Randall and Patrick, you haven’t met everyone.” Randall gasps in shock at this, and squeals. Cassandra smirks at them both and says “you’re welcome for letting you be surprised!!!” Patrick says “I technically haven’t met anyone at all, I just know a little more than others might.” Louis says “that’s very true.” 

Christopher’s pov: 

Harry walks out from a room near by, that they’re not using, and is surprised. Harry shuts the door behind him and says “hi everyone.” They all greet Harry. Harry says “wow, we’re only missing Juliette and Jacquline, other wise it would have been a reunion, without me admitted.” Harry grins at this. They all laugh at his joke. 

The two women, from the palace earlier this week, who demanded all of these things, arrive with four strollers and car seats. They have two men carrying stuff behind them and two guys carrying stuff while filming on a camera. The one boy squeals and says "ZAAYNIE!!" Zayn gasps and says "Stan?! Oli? What are you doing here?" The one says "we're surprising Louis with all of the baby stuff!!" The woman laughs, smirks and says "got the patterned blankets from Johannah, all twelve." Zayn says "oh my god, you're brilliant Nana." The woman smirks and says "I have to be brilliant, I'm the former queen darling." She winks. The other woman says "oi, um, we're a team, we're double trouble." The first one says "duh Lilly, of course we're double trouble." The one says "I grew up with you two, I can attest to you being double trouble." They smirk and high five over their heads. The second man says "okay, alright, you're scaring Zayn's friends. Mia and Lilly." Lilly says "oi, stop sassing me, Nicholas." Mia says "yeah Nicholas, shut up." Nicholas kisses Mia on the lips hard. Mia moans into the kiss, kisses him back just as fiercely and says "wow, fucking hell, that never gets old." Lilly smirks at all of them. Edward gasps and says "you're a pack." Lucas squeals in delight and says "I knew it!!!" Mia and Lilly attack the quadruplets in hugs and kisses. The quadruplets squeal and call them nan as well as nanna. Niall clears his throat and says "excuse me, I'm beyond jealous Nan and Nanna. Where the hell is my kisses?!" They attack him with kisses too. Niall squeals and says "okay, that’s enough, I was just kidding." Stan says "thank god I'm not an alpha or an omega." Oli says "ahmen." 

Christopher just smiles, wondering how the quadruplets know them so well. Louis says “this is my grandmother, Mia, this is my grandfather Michael. This is Michael’s sister Lilly and this is Lilly’s husband Nicholas.” Christopher is shocked at this. Louis says “they are a pack, but my mother doesn’t know this yet, and if she does, she hasn’t gossiped to everyone, which is a shock for my mother.” Lilly says “hence why she still doesn’t know yet.” The pack all high five at this. Louis says “okay, you four, they’re my nan and Nanna, not yours.” Lilly snorts at this and says “excuse me, but that’s rude.” Mia says “yeah Louis, that’s very rude, we are too their nan and Nana.” Lilly grins and says “yes Louis, we’ve been spoiling these four since they were babies!!” Mia says “yes, they’ve spent Christmas with us for years, every single year!!” Louis says “no they haven’t, they’ve never been at any of your Christmas celebrations for my whole life.” Lilly says “blame Dan then, because that’s the reason.” William is Louis? William says “okay, I think you’ve confused a few people. My full name is Louis William Tomlinson, but everyone calls me William in public.” Christopher grins at this information, that makes a lot of sense. 

William smirks and says "I was actually kind of hoping that all of you would show up, couple of surprises. Edward, Zachary, Trevor, Christopher, Johnathan, you all completely surprised me." Edward says "Liam was nervous to be alone, so was Shawn." William says "okay, that makes sense." Harry and William sit down together with them. William says "how are all of you?" They all admit that they're good. William says "actually, I'm kind of nervous now, to tell you all. I was completely prepared to tell the girls, Zayn, Niall and Liam." Harry is surprised at this. 

Edward’s pov: 

Louis says “let’s sit down actually, I think the lobby would be a good place to talk.” They all go out into the lobby, so that he can talk to everyone. After everyone sits down, Louis says “my name being Louis isn’t the only secret. I kind of wanted to talk to you guys individually, that I haven't had a chance to speak to." Christopher says "unless it'd be easier to ask in front of everyone." Louis says “I think it’d be best to talk to everyone at once.” 

Louis' pov: 

Louis says "I'm planning on telling everyone this at some point tomorrow, but you're going to be the first to hear it. I will not be at the palace, from Wednesday, until past Christmas." They all gasp. Zayn says "you won't even be there for your birthday?" Louis says "not even for my birthday." Louis sighs, takes a deep breath and says "so with that in mind, I have to do a lot of thinking, as well as making a touch decision. Do I eliminate just three people and then make up for week seven on week nine? I didn't want to eliminate anyone the week of Christmas anyway. Or do I make things easier on myself, eliminate nine people tomorrow and be able to focus on what I need to focus on here for the next three weeks." They all seem to understand, kind of. Louis says "now onto things, that I'm only telling you, because I'm trusting all of you." They're surprised. Louis takes a deep breath and notices Oli. Louis says "we're making a lot of progress here, which we want to continue to make, we don't want to loose progress that we're making and I'm a vital part of this team here, so I need to stay to insure that the progress continues to happen. In order to keep this progress going, however, I need to be away from the palace until after Christmas." They all gasp and are shocked. Louis says "I've decided to tell you all privately, to give you a chance to react and ask any questions that you have."

Edward says "are they all okay?" Louis says "they're stable, if that's what you're asking, yes." Everyone looks nervous at that. Louis says "again, making a lot of progress, I need to be here to insure that it continues to be made. I'd like them to be able to come home, home, to the palace, I need time with my children." Christopher says "can I ask how many?" Louis says "how many do you think?" Trevor says "five, I think there's five." Louis says "oh sweetheart, if there was only five, this would be so much easier, five's a breeze, I don't have five." They all gasp in shock. Louis smirks and says "any other brave soul willing to take a guess?" Harry smirks and raises his hand. Louis head snaps to him and he says "cheater, you already know the answer." Harry giggles hysterically. Zachary says "seven?" Louis says "hmm, you're still cold." Zachary huffs. Louis smirks. Zachary says "eight?" Louis says "warm." Zachary says "nine?" Louis says "warmer." Trevor gasps and says "ten?!" Louis says "you're hot!" They're all surprised. Edward says "eleven?!" Louis says "hotter, you're so close!" Patrick says "twelve?!" Louis says "ding, ding, ding!!" Everyone's jaw drops. Louis says "that was actually fun." Edward says "oh my god, twelve?" Johnathan says "I knew it! I mean, I didn't know it, but I had guessed twelve in my head after seeing the amount of cribs." Trevor says "twelve?" Louis says “yes, twelve.” 

Andrew says “this is a lot to process for everyone, I’m sure.” Louis says “yes, this is a lot to process and you all can have as much time as you need to process this information.” Christopher smiles at this. Louis says “after I’m done talking, if you’d like to meet my children, I’d be willing to introduce all of you to them.” Louis says "any questions?" Patrick says "can I ask how old they are?" Louis smiles and says "no." Edward says "so they're going to come home in three weeks?" Louis says "hopefully, we’re starting car seat challenges before they can come home, though." That makes them frown. Randall says "what are all of their names?" Louis says "I am not telling you their names, because I've already accidently tweeted one of their names. And that's all a fan would need to get here." Randall says "oh." Christopher says "can we see them?" Louis says "yes, you’ll be able to see them. I don’t feel comfortable having all of you hold them right now, because preemies have weak immune systems.” 

Edward says "are we allowed to tell anyone back at the palace?" Louis says "no, and if you do, I'll think that you're trying to sabotage me telling them privately, where they can react however they need." Edward says “good point, sorry.” Christopher says "wait, how long have you all known?" 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis looks at Andrew for help. Andrew says “can we talk in private?” Louis says “sure, of course.” Andrew and Louis go in private. Louis says “what’s up?” Andrew says “I think we should give everyone time to react and process the information, as well as start unpacking.” Louis whispers “let’s go into a room.” They go into the room right next door to his kids. Louis says “that’s actually a really good point, I was thinking of talking to everyone about alpha and omega identification.” Andrew says “leave that for in private, please. I honestly think it’d be best to not bring it up at all.” Louis says “because of Harry’s situation.” Andrew says “exactly, but also Shawn’s situation.” Louis says “that’s an even better point, also one other person’s situation, that I know about.” Andrew says “and Liam too, which is who I was referring to earlier.” Louis says “yeah, you’re right. Liam was who I was thinking of too. Can I lie to them?” Andrew says “I mean if it involves omegas lying in front of us alphas, I don’t think that’s a hot idea.” Louis says “fuck, you’re right, omegas can’t just lie to someone they view as one of their alphas like that.” 

Louis grabs Cassandra, asking her permission to be completely honest. Cassandra curls into herself and says “will they hate me?” Louis says “no love, come here.” Louis cuddles Cassandra and says “we’ll make sure everyone knows this hasn’t been easy for you, that you’ve got a lot of trauma too.” Cassandra says “okay, thank you.” Louis says “of course.” Cassandra leaves the room, giggling and skipping away. 

Andrew says “how long?” Louis says “since way before the selection started, the Tuesday after I finished giving all of the contestants names live, that’s the day they were born.” Andrew gasps in shock at that and says “oh my gosh.” Louis says “I’m sorry, I’m just so focused on protecting the kids and trying to make sure nothing gets out to everyone else.” Andrew says “I understand that, that’s very valid, I think that they all do need time to talk it out and reassure each other though.” Louis says “that’s true, I also want all of them to know that obviously it’d be a pack and I’d want everyone to feel included, that I’d want all of them to feel they have a say.” Andrew agrees with that. 

Edward’s pov: 

Louis and Andrew return. Louis says “Andrew and I were talking, about a few things.” Edward is surprised at this. Louis says “I want all of you to know that it wouldn’t just be you and me taking care of the twelve children alone. It’d be a pack, and I want all of you to feel included, I want all of you to have a say.” Edward raises his hand. Louis says “yes?” Edward says “what about alpha’s only chats?” Louis says “yes, we can have those, but there should also be a chance for the omegas only to have chats with me, so that they all feel included.” Andrew says “chats would probably be best done in smaller groups, like 3 different groups or more if needed.” Louis says “yes, that’s a very good point, that way everyone feels comfortable enough to talk freely.” 

Christopher raises his hand. Louis says “yes, Chirstopher?” Christopher says “could we have an alphas only chat right now?” Louis says “we can have an alpha’s only chat soon, but I have one more thing to discuss and then I thought it’d be a good idea for everyone to take some time to process all of this as well as unpack.” Christopher says “that’s a good idea.” Louis says “the last thing I want to discuss is the mother of my children.” Edward is surprised at this. Louis says “a lot of people this week have been wondering why the five people in the papers, aren’t in the selection.” Edward says “that’s true.” Louis says “that’s because, none of them are the mother of my children.” Edward is surprised to hear this. Louis smiles and says “it was not an easy pregnancy, she is an omega too. The kids were born so early that she was never able to nest, so there is a lot of trauma there.” Louis says “I’d like to properly introduce all of you to the mother of my children right now.” Edward is completely surprised, looking at the door for her to walk out. Louis says “everyone, this is Cassandra, the mother of my children.” Cassandra grins and says “hi.” Everyone gasps in absolute shock at this. Louis says “Cassandra didn’t feel comfortable with us going public about the pregnancy at the beginning, and it’s probably a good thing we kept it private.” Cassandra says “I’m sorry for not being one hundred percent honest.” Christopher says “it’s alright that you weren’t completely honest, that Louis is their father. I think you were honest enough and actually now that I think about it, most of the things were so vague, plus you refusing to say anything about the father, makes complete sense now.” Cassandra is surprised at this. Johnathan says “yeah, I’m sure it hasn’t been easy to keep this huge of a secret from all of us.” Cassandra is relieved, grins and says “no it hasn’t. It was especially difficult to get constant clothing items for all of you for my nest. It’s been moved into my new room with Randall and Patrick, you’re all welcome to it.” Louis says “the kids were born the Tuesday after I had announced the last of your names live on the television.” Edward is shocked at this information. 

Louis says “also the reason that I had to leave the week of the baby dolls, was because it had hit so close to home for me, because I was physically holding infants that fit into those special preemie diapers, I was caring for them daily, when I wasn’t at the palace.” Randall sniffles at this and says “are you sure these three weeks is a good thing?” Louis smiles at Randall and says “I promise this is a very good thing, eight of them have already passed their car seat challenges this week actually. The last four are doing car seat challenges tomorrow morning.” They all gasp in shock at this information. Louis says “or in a couple of days from now, but it’s on the schedule for the morning.” Johnathan says “thank you for being so honest.” Zachary says “yes, thank you.” Logan says “can I ask where you are going to be going with the babies once they’re discharged?” Louis says “yes, I’ve discussed this with Lily, and she offered her house to us for them to come home. That way we can settle into a routine out of the nicu, the infants can settle into peace and quiet, before we slowly transition to the palace.” Liam says “would we be allowed to visit?” Louis says “yes, all of you would be more than welcome to visit, you’d all be more than welcome to spend as much time as you’d like with us. The week of Christmas, I wouldn’t expect any of you to be with us, because of our Royal Christmas traditions.” 

Christopher’s pov: 

That’s all Louis wanted to discuss with them, so they all get to go unpack and settle into their rooms for the night. Christopher is worried, but not as worried as he was when he first heard the number twelve. They all get to meet his children, in small groups, with everyone meeting Hope, Olivia, Faith and Paige Tomlinson first. They then get to meet Melanie, Salvatore, Joey and Nathan. Christopher thinks they’re absolutely adorable and gives Cassandra a hug, telling her she’s an amazing omega. Cassandra giggles, thanking him and beams. He wishes he could be as brave as she is. 

Christopher is too afraid to meet the last four of the twelve. Louis walks out and says “do you want to meet them?” Christopher says “yes, but.” Louis snickers and says “they’re not going to bite you, yes some of them are a bit smaller than Hope and Olivia, but that’s actually pretty normal with multiples, not everyone is the same size.” Christopher smiles and says “okay.” Christopher meets the babies with Louis. Harry is helping Niall with Alexis, who is out of her incubator right now. Niall rocks the baby easily, talking to her with so much love in his eyes. Christopher smiles at the sight, he wishes he could be as care free as Niall is. 

In the hallway, Johnathan just starts giggling hysterically. Louis says “oi, what’s so funny?” Johnathan giggles and says “your fans, think they’re like investigative geniuses when it comes to you, but you’ve managed to keep this secret for this long, away from them, they don’t even suspect a thing.” Louis smirks at this, snickers and says “true, true, thank you, that is actually very funny.” 

Andrew, Logan and Edward are setting up a space between the rooms for them to be together. Louis says “while Harry was admitted and after he’s been discharged, I’ve been learning how to properly do nebulizer masks, without scaring anyone.” They all are shocked at this. 

Edward says "why have you been doing that?" Louis says "if you're on albuterol, raise your hand." Liam, Niall, Zayn, Annabelle, Marissa, Melissa, Kevin, Mallory, Harry, Shawn and Lucas all raise their hands. Louis says "keep your hand up, if you have a fear of masks." Mallory is the only one to put her hand down. Patrick smirks and says "so glad I didn't tell you that I also have taken albuterol. I so knew that was a trap, for you know whos!!" Louis says "really?" 

Louis’ pov: 

Patrick's eyes go wide and he says "did I say that outloud?!" They all say that he did. Randall hides behind Christopher and says "save me!!" Louis coos and says "come here." Randall gulps and goes with Louis in private. Louis gets Patrick too, then shuts the door behind the three of them. Louis says "okay, alright, you two seem to have a pretty strong bond." They nod their heads. Louis says "do you two trust eachother enough to share your secrets with me infront of the other?" They do. Louis says "okay." Louis says "you don't have to tell me, anything, but I'm all ears if you want to tell me. This stays between the three of us, okay?" They agree. Louis says "I'm not going to take you to a you know who, Patrick, okay? I get what you're trying to tell me without saying the big word." Patrick calms down and says "okay." Louis says "do you have asthma?" Patrick says "yeah, plus I get asthmatic reactions to panic attacks." Louis says "alright." Louis looks at Randall and says "what about you?" 

Randall confesses "I too take albuterol, but just for panic attacks, and after head spaces. Cause I really freak out in them and then I can't breathe." Louis coos and says "okay, alright honey, breathe." Randall breathes deeply. Louis says "it's okay that you really freak out in head spaces, thank you so much for telling me, I really needed to know that." Randall says "you're welcome." Louis says "okay. What else?" Randall says "I have a fear of masks, albuterol and all medical equipment." Louis says "coats too?" Randall shivers and says "yeah, yeah." Louis says "guess what?" Randall says "what?" Louis says "I've met Sharpay, she's an omega health expert here, she's a medical professional. She takes care of omegas who have anxiety, cptsd and or ptsd. She's very good with medical anxiety, with omegas." Randall looks completely surprised and says "so if I needed someone, you'd take me to her?" Louis says "yeah." Randall says "okay." Louis says "as for your breathing, she's right here at this office, her name is Jennifer. She's absolutely amazing with Cassandra, who has anxiety with equipment and medical professionals, just like you." That's enough to reassure both of them. Louis hugs them and thanks them both for sharing, the three of them return to everyone in the hallway. 

Andrew’s pov: 

After Louis, Patrick and Randall return, Christopher says "what's a you know who? I'm lost." Johnathan says "same, great question." Niall says "say the word and I will kill you Tomlinson." Andrew says “everyone sit down please.” They all sit down. Andrew says calmly “there are some rules here in this building and in this practice first of all.” Andrew is making this up, he’s not sure if this is actually a rule, but he has to defuse this situation now. Andrew says “it’s a rule, not to say the official term for a medical professional.” Christopher says “oh, a you know who.” Christopher grins at this explanation from him. Everyone giggles at the explanation, thanking him. Louis is relieved that he answered the question for them. Jennifer is watching all of them very closely, like she’s worried about them all. 

Andrew says “I vote we all take a break and separate for a bit, that way everyone can un pack what they need.” Louis says “I agree with that, plus it’s almost time for another feeding.” Andrew says “it’s also time for the selection and I thought I’d put it on for everyone.” Louis says “okay, great, thank you.” Andrew puts on the selection episode for everyone in their separate rooms, making sure everyone is okay. Christopher says “thanks for explaining the you know who thing.” Andrew says “of course, you alright?” Christopher grins and says “I’m great.”

Andrew doesn’t believe Christopher, asking to speak to him as well as Johnathan alone. Christopher and Johnathan are both very upset, angry that Louis lied to them, angry that he wasn’t upfront right away. Andrew says “can I just say something?” Christopher scoffs and says “fine.” Andrew says “it’s a little unfair of you to be that harsh on him, when you haven’t been one hundred percent honest.” Christopher winces at that, instantly trying to self punish over it. Andrew stops him and whispers “I’m just saying, please stop that.” Christopher whispers “I’m sorry.” Johnathan lies down and whispers “I’m sorry too, you’re right, neither of us have been honest.” Andrew whispers “I’m sorry I brought that up, I shouldn’t have.” Christopher whispers “I’m glad you did, you’re right, I haven’t been honest with him about my issues and I was ready to snap on him.” Andrew whispers “I know you probably want to push him away, but instead of damaging your relationship with him, ask him to send you home.” Christopher snorts at this. 

Andrew whispers “you’re going to damage your relationship with him and possibly all of the omegas here, aren’t you?” Christopher’s head snaps to him and whispers “I wouldn’t ever want to damage my relationship with everyone.” Andrew whispers “okay then, so you’re not going to go off on him? Purposefully push until he sends you back to the palace?” Christopher whispers “okay, I was, but now I won’t, you bring up good points.” Andrew gives him a cuddle and whispers “you should go to bed early.” Christopher agrees with this. 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis observes Christopher saying goodnight to every single one of the kids, like now that he knows they exist, he’s going to do what he feels is right. Christopher looks horrified that Louis catches him and Louis snickers, telling him not to worry, he won’t tell anyone. Christopher grins at this and says “thanks, wouldn’t want to ruin my reputation.” Louis says “I wouldn’t dare.” Christopher says “goodnight, I’m going to head to bed early.” Louis says “goodnight Christopher, see you in the morning.” Christopher says “will you kick us away before the testing?” Louis says “probably not actually, if they pass, they won’t be discharged until later in the day though.” Christopher says “oh wow.” Louis says “I’ll have paper work to fill out for all twelve of them.” Christopher giggles at this and says “true.” Louis says “have a good night.” Christopher thanks him and leaves to go to bed early. 

Andrew puts all of the signs into the windows, saying goodnight to almost all of them since a lot of them are going to bed early. Louis helps Harry with symbicort with Andrew, then they all go to bed too. 

In the morning, Louis is up early and eats breakfast with everyone, before taking care of his children. Savannah arrives with everything for the car seat challenge, with nurses from the NICU. Alexis does alright with Niall, better than Louis thought. Mason also does well with Niall, which is surprising. Elizabeth, however, is completely freaked out, needing comfort from Harry. Louis is pretty much comforting Kyle for most of the time, like he expected to have to do. They all pass, which is amazing, but Louis decides that they’re not going to say anything to everyone, yet. Harry smirks at this and Niall smirks too. 

Matthew’s pov: 

Matthew and Eleanor have a discussion, after everyone goes to bed, about what kind of alpha they think Prince William would be, in a pack setting. Eleanor says “I’m sure he’ll be a wonderful alpha in a pack setting, but obviously I’d be the pack alpha.” Matthew laughs at that and says “wow, okay, that’s bold of you to assume.” Eleanor says “what do you think he’d be like?” Matthew says “I’m not sure, I haven’t gotten to witness him as an alpha, interacting with omegas here. But I worry he’d be way too soft on omegas.” Eleanor says “what do you mean?” Matthew says “I honestly don’t think he’d ever punish an omega, I believe he’d punish the alphas instead, and I’d go so far to say that he’d always put the omegas above alphas.” Eleanor says “I don’t think that’s realistic, he’d never put alphas under omegas in a pack. Omegas need to be punished, or they’ll self punish and usually their self punishing doesn’t help you at all, since it’s a self punishment that they’re trying to give themselves.” Matthew says “yes, well I suspect he’d stop them from self punishing too, then not actually punish them.” 

Eleanor says “okay, but Omegas need some kind of punishment, punishments can be creative, but you can’t just never punish an omega.” Matthew says “I agree with you, but I’m saying that I don’t think Prince William would ever punish an omega.” Eleanor says “I am saying that I disagree with you, I’m sure he would.” Matthew says “do you think he’d punish alphas?” Eleanor says “in packs, alphas that are under the pack alpha should be punished when they step out of line, because it’s necessary to keep the alphas under the pack alpha in line, and remind them who is the pack alpha.” Matthew says “so you do agree that he’d punish alphas.” Eleanor says “of course he would, I’d punish my under pack alpha, you’d punish an under you pack alpha, wouldn’t you?” Matthew says “no, because if it’s a roles reverse and I was under them, I wouldn’t want to be punished, so why would I punish them?” Eleanor groans at this and says “god, I’d hate to be in a pack with you.” Matthew says “who would you prefer?” Eleanor says “Aiden, Nicholas, anyone but you.” Matthew’s jaw drops at this and he says “that’s rude, I’m not that bad to be around.” Eleanor says “I’m going to bed, in my own room.” Matthew says “that’s fine.” 

Dan’s pov: 

Dan learns from Nancy and the producers before they leave for the evening, that fans are threatening to stop watching the show in the next month, that if William doesn’t start making difficult elimination decisions, instead of the most obvious ones by Christmas, they will stop watching the selection. Dan said that he had a loyal fan base, so that shouldn’t matter. Nancy says “this is his loyal fan base, threatening to boycott the selection. Look, we’ll see what happens this week after the elimination ceremony and see how they feel about boycotting still or not. We’ll work on a realistic elimination schedule tomorrow morning, that should be easy enough to get going.” Dan says “thank you for letting me know, I will inform Johannah.” Nancy smiles and says “thank you, have a goodnight.” Dan says “you too.” They all leave. Dan sighs, going upstairs and tells Johannah what he just learned. She says “would they force him to eliminate specific people?” Dan says “I don’t think so, unless the fans push enough that they feel they don’t have any other choice.” 

Niall’s pov: 

Niall sneaks onto tumblr and twitter, learning just how much Louis quote on quote fans, want to make him unhappy for life. They don’t want the obvious ones that William will get rid of in the next three weeks leading up to Christmas, if they do get all obvious evictions, they will completely stop watching the selection. They even have boycott the selection as tags already, with people arguing that they should boycott now, while he’s away, so that they won’t be as upset when he comes back, only to disappoint them even more. Niall sighs, leaving the room, upset over this, how can these people be his fans? Jennifer is up and asks if he’s alright. Niall sighs, telling her what he found on social media. Jennifer suggests he ignore the fans on social media, block them if he has to, they’re not worth it, if they boycott the selection, that’s their loss. Niall smiles and thanks her. Jennifer leaves, pulling out her phone and saying “hi.” Jennifer shuts the door to the room she stays in. Niall goes back to bed, and sleeps easily. 

Johannah’s pov: 

Johannah learns from Jennifer at around three in the morning, that she’s suspecting Louis’ production, is going to do to him, what their production did to them. Johannah shivers at the memory, flooding into her mind, and gets up, grabbing her computer. She remembers Birgetta mentioning some palace ghost tumblr account, and she goes onto her computer, finding the account. Johannah creates a tumblr account, calling it thelovestory. Johannah posts the name as The love story that should’ve happened. Johannah puts in the bio account dedicated to the love story that should’ve been, Jenovia, 26 years ago. Johannah smirks at this, and doesn’t add anything else. Johannah posts her first post this is the story, of the love story that should’ve been, but instead of a happy ending, there’s heart break in it’s place. If the ghosts of that palace could speak, lord only knows what they’d say about that fateful night. Joahnnah smirks, following the ghost of the palace tumblr account and sending it a story, asking the ghost to tell her what it was like to witness the last ever mandatory selection as a ghost, almost 27 years ago. 

She gets a response from the ghost in the morning, and the ghost has said that it was a magical, beautiful selection to witness as a ghost, that the ghost is honored it got to see it as a ghost. Johannah snorts at that, for sure a contestant, or a staffer that isn’t aware of her past. Johannah calls a meeting with everyone, from contestants to staffers, asking for everyone to gather in the grand hallway, that it’s mandatory. They all show up. Johannah says “it’s come to my attention that one of you is leaking information out to the general public.” They all look horrified at this. Johannah excuses the staffers who know about her history specifically, and the staffers that got to witness it in person. Johannah says “I asked the social media account a question that only very specific staffers would pass, and that no contestant would even understand what I was taking about.” Matthew gulps instantly at this. Johannah smirks and says “my research has showed that it is clearly one of all of you, it could even be someone at the hospital with my son.” 

The group date returns from the hospital, shockingly with Harry and Louis coming back too. Louis says “hello everyone, oh good, glad you’re all already here, I have a bit of an announcement.” Johannah says “great, you can give your announcement after I finish my own.” Louis is shocked at this. Johannah waits for them all to settle in. Johannah says “It’s come to my attention that one of you is leaking information out to the general public.” Louis is horrified at this, gulping. Everyone looks nervous, with Niall biting his nails. Johannah says “I asked the social media account, run by this leaker, a very specific question. I’ve already dismissed the staffers that I knew would be the only ones to pass my test, leaving the rest of you, who would’ve obviously failed my test.” Louis smirks and says “obviously I would’ve passed your test mum, of course, so I’m in the clear, right?” Louis has a gleam in his eyes, which is his tell that he’s trying to get away with something. Johannah says “actually, you would’ve failed.” Louis winces at this and says “oh.” Johannah says “now as for the consequences for this, whoever is behind this account, will be eliminated immediately and will not be asked to return ever to this competition, again.” 

Louis’ pov: 

As soon as his mother brought up the leak, Louis knew he had to act like he was the guilty party to his mother, so that she’d suspect him too, not just the contestants. Louis learns he would’ve failed his mother’s test anyways. Louis already knows what Niall posted this morning, the poor omega was so stressed out, that Louis gave him the words to say. Louis says “okay, okay mother, I fess up, it was me, I am your mole, I am your leaker to the public.” Everyone gasps in shock at him. Louis says “I mean it’s been difficult to be the mole during lockdown, but I was so bored that’s why I did it. Figured it’d be fun to drive my fans crazy and make them act like clowns.” His mother gasps in shock, but she looks upset. His mother says “what did you post this morning then?” Louis says “I was responding to a question that I got, asking for me to tell them what it was like to witness the last ever mandatory selection as a ghost, almost 27 years ago. I didn’t know what the fuck the person was talking about, you never had a selection, obviously you would’ve told me about it, because it would’ve been how you and dad met, then got married. So I said it was a magical, beautiful selection to witness as a ghost, that I was honored I got to see it as a ghost.” His mother says “well I’m still not happy you leaked so much information to the fans.” Louis says “why not? They deserve to know the truth, they deserve to know why they’re stuck with such a boring selection, because I can’t eliminate who I want, when I want to.” Everyone gasps in shock at this. Louis says “I mean it would’ve been television gold, if I had gotten to eliminate the two contestants who literally threatened to blackmail me, if I evicted them, but instead they were protected. I was told I couldn’t eliminate them, even though that’s a much bigger offense in my opinion, than what I did.” His mother winces at that. 

Eleanor says “okay, who the fuck threatened to blackmail you and are they still in this competion?” Louis snorts and says “of course they are, I bet if I give their names to Nancy right now for this week, she’d say no.” Nancy defends herself, saying that they make decisions as a group of producers, while the other two throw her under the bus as making the sole decisions that he can’t eliminate people. Louis grins wide at this, claps and says “alright, now that mother is done with her announcement, time for my own.” They all gasp in absolute shock at this. Louis says “I will be taking off from the selection for the next three weeks, starting pretty much right this minute actually.” Everyone is stunned at this. Louis says “as soon as I finish this announcement, I’ll be leaving with a couple of people who will be returning to you by dinner, if they’d like.” Eleanor is stunned at this. Louis says “they already know who they are, so I won’t actually have to say any names.” Eleanor smirks at this. Louis says “it’s only 4 people, who spent the night with me at the hospital actually.” Eleanor scowls at all of them this time. 

Nancy says “when will you be back?” Louis says “I’m not sure right now, three weeks is my best estimation on how long I need to be away completely. We’d have to truly play things by ear, which after the first two weeks I should know how much longer.” Nancy says “could you possibly eliminate people before you leave?” Louis says “I’d only be willing to eliminate a few people, and we both already know you wouldn’t accept any name from me today.” Nancy says “that’s most likely true.” Louis says “I’m sorry, but I have to leave.” Niall, Harry, Zayn and Liam stand up to leave with him. Annabelle says “can I come too? Just to be back up?” Louis says “sure, you can come to be back up.” Annabelle grins and thanks him, getting up to come with them. Matthew says “William, are you sure this is a good leaving? I know you said there’s been a lot of testing already done this week, and you said that there’s another test you have to go attend with one of your kids. I don’t mean to sound rude, but are you sure that everything’s okay?” Louis says “yes, I’m absolutely positive that my kids are okay, and I didn’t realize that lying about the reason that I have to go back, would cause you to worry, so I’m sorry. There’s not another test, but we have a bit to do before we head back to the hospital.” Eleanor says “what do you have to do?” Louis says “we have to pick some things up.” Stacey brings down suit cases, with all of the baby clothes for him. Stacey says “here you go your majesty, all of the things you asked me to pack up.” Louis says “thank you Stacey, I appreciate it.” Stacey says “of course, let me know what we’ll need to stock up on to last a week or however long.” Louis says “I’ll let you know how long what I currently have lasts.” Stacey says “good idea.” 

Louis says “I promise I’ll come back in a few hours, but you have to let the 6 of us leave right now, so that I can get what I need to get to go back to the hospital.” Matthew says “okay, thank you for letting us know in person, and making us a priority to talk to in person, when you clearly have a lot of other things that you need to get.” Louis says “of course, I’m sorry I can’t stay longer, we’ve got a lot to do.” Christopher says “see you soon then.” Louis says “if anyone of you, that was at the hospital, wants to spend tonight with me, you may.” Louis winks at them at this. Matthew scoffs at that, clearly jealous. 

Stacey rushes over with another bag and says “almost forgot, your majesty, just incase you need this.” Louis is surprised, but looks inside, grinning. Louis says “this is perfect, thank you.” Stacey grins and says “of course, it was your mother’s idea.” Louis thanks his mother. Mum grins and says “of course, I hope you have a good three weeks away with them.” Louis says “we will have a wonderful three weeks.” Whitney rushes over and says “diaper bags, I’m not sure when you’ll need them.” Louis is surprised and says “fuck, I knew I had forgotten something.” His mother laughs and says “you’re welcome, I forgot about them too.” There’s 16 diaper bags, he’ll have one for each child and four back ups. Louis says “that’s perfect, thank you.” Louis gets the diaper bags, with the six of them leaving to go to the hospital. Everyone that knows wants to come too, so Louis allows it, that way they can see where he’ll be. And he could always use helping hands. 

Andrew’s pov: 

Andrew and Logan head back to the house that they’re using, which is not that far from the house Louis is staying in with the infants. There’s oxygen tanks here, that they’re going to be helping with constantly, that way no omega is loosing sleep, ever, worrying about the oxygen tanks. They get what they need to get for Louis, heading over to Lilly’s house. 

When everyone arrives, Louis works on sorting through his bags from the hospital, that have all of his belongings, what he needs to stay with him still and what can go back to the palace. He’s sending all of his fancy clothes back to the palace, keeping his more normal clothes with him that are clean. Louis works on the diaper bags, labeling the inside of each one for his individual children, putting an extra change of clothes in each one. Louis puts their coats, mittens, hats and gloves, as well as the clips, into bags with their names on the front, to make things easier on him at the hospital. Louis does the same thing for their outfits, checking his size sheets to make sure he’s correct. Louis says “I have size sheets for the kids, that way everyone can freely see what size clothing they need, and what size diaper to use. They’re all using the same bottle type for now, which is the preemie.” Andrew says “okay, thank you.” Louis says “obviously I’ll put in any changes to sizes later on, but I figured for now this should help, if any of you would like to help me care for the babies.” Annabelle says “what’s your plan for us with the babies?” Louis says “I plan on taking care of them, but if you’d like to help, you are more than welcome.” Abigail says “okay, that sounds good.” 

Louis finishes getting everything together, he’s got twelve patterned blankets, to clearly assign one to each child. Louis has two different teal colored blankets, to put on the outside of their car seats, for every single child. 

Louis gathers up everything that needs to go with them to the hospital, to take the kids home. They need twelve oxygen tanks, with one back up for each child, just incase they end up staying at the palace for a while. Louis says “alright, these will only last for four hours, but none of you have to worry about the changing, I will be changing them possibly about an hour before the four hours is up, just to make sure I have enough time. I don’t know how long it will take me to change all of their oxygen tanks, so that’s my plan right now. If I get quicker, I’ll do less time, but I’d rather be safer than sorry.” Andrew says “that’s a great plan, I like that, plus that way no one has to worry that they won’t be okay.” Harry smiles at Louis. 

Louis says “okay, I think we’re ready to go.” They get the oxygen tanks, all of the clothing that’s packed up and put it into bags to take to the hospital. Andrew grabs both of their portable nebulizer bags, that Jennifer helped them to get for on the go asthma attacks, as well as the two back packs assigned for emergency supplies on the go. Edward takes two of the bags from him, to carry. Louis focuses on the diaper bags and cooler bags, getting everything ready to go. 

Louis says “oh, pacifiers and clips.” Louis gets two pacifiers for each child as well as pacifier clips to put on the pacifiers, dividing them by child’s name into bags, putting them into the main bags to travel. They leave the house, heading to the hospital. They take the bags up to the floor in the strollers, with all of them waiting in the lobby, since they all won’t fit into the small rooms that the children are in.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Louis’ pov: 

Louis heads to the kids’ rooms with the strollers, with Liam, Zayn, Niall as well as Harry. They have all of the blankets, the kids jackets, clothing outfits to go home in and everything else he needs. Savannah smiles and says “that was quick, I still have one last thing for you to do.” Louis says “I’m guessing paper work.” Savannah says “yes, I just have to officially discharge them, while you’re working on getting them ready to go home.” Louis says “thank you, for everything.” Savannah says “of course, oh, one more thing, our NICU has a bit of a Christmas tradition. Your kids are part of the Christmas list of children that could possibly be here until Christmas, so the volunteers that get presents for everyone have already shopped for your kids.” Louis is completely surprised at this and says “including the kids of the girls that say they’re mine?” Savannah says “yes, they were last minute add ons, their gifts have already been purchased as well, don’t worry about them.” Louis says “okay.” Louis is shocked that they’re going to be getting gifts, getting some help to get all of the gifts packed up to go home with. 

Louis takes his time, with Savannah and Jennifer's help, to switch all of the kids to their portable tanks, as well as heart monitors. Savannah also very carefully cuts off their hospital bracelets, letting Cassandra keep the ones without the sensors. They all are kept, in their incubators with the new equipment on them, until all twelve are switched over to portable oxygen tanks as well as heart monitors. Louis, takes his time to get their jackets on them, still in the incubators so that Savannah can adjust the temperatures if needed. Louis clips their pacifiers and mittens, to their jackets, leaving them open. He’ll zip them up, downstairs before they leave the building. Savannah says “smart idea, to leave the jackets open until you’re leaving the building.” Louis says “thank you.” All of the children, are confused by the new exciting change to their routine. Savannah gives him the time that he started the oxygen for each children, with him choosing to go with Hope’s time, for his thinking. Louis tells her his thinking and she thinks that’s a great idea, she never thought of that.

Their volunteers, put the last of the presents in his strollers. Louis, grins thanking them. Louis puts their patterned blankets, in the bottom of the strollers, to put on the babies downstairs. Louis puts the one of each solid color, down at the bottom of another stroller. Louis is going to put all of the teals ontop of the car seats, so he puts all of them in the third stroller. Louis, gets the first stroller, that has no blankets at the bottom, only four of the diaper bags. Louis says “alright, let’s do this.” Harry, giggles at him. Louis, gets Hope, Olivia and Paige into their car seats, buckling them into them one at a time. Louis, transfers the girls to the stroller one at a time. Louis says “Harry, you’re going to push them for now.” Harry says “okay.” Louis says “Liam or Zayn, will push it after I give you yours.” Harry, gasps at that and says “I’ll have my own stroller?” Louis says “yes, you’ll have your own assigned three babies, just for going places.” Harry says “yay.” Niall, pouts and says “what about me?” Louis says “we’ll get yours next.” Louis, gets Faith, into the second stroller, with all of the solid blankets. Louis hums and says “okay, let’s go baby girl.” Faith, grins at that. Louis, gets Salvatore and Nathan into the stroller with Faith. Louis says “Harry, this is your stroller.” Harry, gasps and says “yay.” Liam, takes over holding the girls stroller in the hallway, so that Harry can push the three of them. 

Louis, grabs the stroller with the patterned blankets, getting Melanie into the very front right near him. Melanie, smirks. Louis, puts Joey in the back, behind her. Joey grins, very happy. Salvatore, doesn’t fuss, with Harry talking to him. Louis, notices Zayn filming them, with a smirk on his face. Louis, smirks back and says “okay!! Next room, onwards.” They giggle at him. Louis, takes Melanie and Joey into the room with him, parking them by the couch. Zayn, films Louis getting Elizabeth, Alexis and Mason, into their stroller. Louis says “Niall, this is your stroller to push.” Niall, gasps in shock and says “yes!!! I’m so excited.” Louis says “good, I’m glad.” Niall, talks to them, cooing at how cute they are. Louis, gets the breaks off of Niall’s stroller, so he can take it out of the room. Niall, pushes the three of them out of the room. Louis, takes the breaks off of his own, before getting Kyle-Renee, into the stroller right next to Melanie. The two are very happy, to be seeing him. Kyle cries out. Melanie grins wider. Louis giggles and says “yes my princess, we’re going home.” Kyle grins at that and stops crying. Joey grins from the front of the stroller. Louis takes the breaks off once he’s ready and then goes out to the hallway. Louis parks the stroller again and then gets his own jacket on. Louis, packs all of his technology and the remaining stuff in the three rooms, giving everything to people that are willing to help. 

Louis says “alright love bugs, time to go home.” Harry gives a goodbye hug to Jennifer, and she gives him a hug back, saying that she’ll see them soon. Louis thanks Nicole, Savannah and Jennifer for everything, giving them hugs goodbye. They all say goodbye to his kids. Jennifer says “oh Melanie, you’re going to be so much happier, no more stetheys touching you every two hours, disturbing you.” Louis snickers at that and says “very true, she will be much happier.” 

He never decided what to do for primary care, just decided to meet with Jared first, at his office, then decided to meet with Nathaniel. He’s set up meetings with both of them, just him, so he can give the kids history. Savannah has him sign a bunch of discharge paper work, giving him the going home instructions for each of his children, separated by name. Louis brought extra plastic bags, with each kids name on the front, so he puts the papers into those bags, getting them into one of the bags to take with them. 

Louis says goodbye to all of the nurses who have been taking care of his children, thanking them for everything. They tell him it was no problem. Cassandra gives all of them hugs too, he thinks this week has been good for her, as an omega mother. Jennifer gives Cassandra a tight hug goodbye. Nicole does too. Lucas smirks and steals a hug from Nicole goodbye. Nicole giggles, giving all four of the quadruplets goodbye hugs. 

Kevin gets a hug from Jennifer too, before they seriously leave Jennifer’s office together. Christopher is crying and tells Louis how happy he is for them. Louis laughs, giving Christopher a cuddle, telling him that he hopes the tears are happy tears. Christopher says “yes.” 

They parked outside of Samantha’s office building, which has an entrance to the outside, since they had enough space there to park all of the vans. Usually they’re able to do pick up and drop off at the main entrance, but not this kind of major loading. Two of the nurses and Savannah go with them, with extra oxygen tank tubing, for all of the kids, in official hospital bags. He’s going to have to label the second set at Lilly’s house for each child. 

His security leads the way to go back downstairs, with them getting to take staff elevators down, with everyone. Jennifer has to join them, to help them get all of them downstairs. On the second floor, a fan spots him, gasps at the sight and says “hi, can I get a picture with you?” Louis says “sure love, one moment please.” Louis parks his stroller and says “Zayn?” Zayn says “yeah?” Louis says “stand here, please.” Zayn stands near the stroller for him. Louis, takes a photo with the fan, grinning. More fans, stop him and he takes photos with them. The next fan, Louis stays holding onto the stroller while the girl takes the picture. They get over towards Samantha’s office area finally. Louis, zips all of the kids jackets up and puts their assigned pattern blanket on them. 

Louis chose pink and purple diamond pattern for Olivia, pink poka dots for Paige, grey with stripes for Hope, pink zigzag for Faith, blue poka dots for Salvatore, blue green diamonds for Nathan, pink and purple stripes for Melanie, blue and green stripes for Joey, blue zig zag blanket for Mason, the purple zig zag for Elizabeth, the purple poka dots for Alexis and the grey with multi colored poka dots for Kyle-Renee. Andrew makes notes of his picks, on his phone, to make an official list later on. Louis thanks him. Andrew says “of course.” Louis puts the teal blankets, over their car seats once Stacey confirms that it’s windy today. Outside, the group goes into the two buses for them. The two vans are ready for the babies and himself. Louis gets his three most anxious babies, into the van first, locking their car seats into the bases. Louis says “okay, Ni, bring your stroller over.” Niall, gasps in shock and says “but I’m supposed to be with them.” Louis says “I just have to have Mason with me dear.” Niall says “oh.” Louis says “or he’ll get too upset.” Louis, smiles getting Mason into the row behind Joey. Louis, talks to them through Harry’s phone, while he’s getting the rest of the babies into the next van. Hope, Olivia, Paige, Faith, Alexis, and Elizabeth are going to ride with Harry, as well as Niall. 

Harry, calms the girls down and so does Niall. Louis is absolutely relieved. Louis says “I’ll try Zayn or Liam, next to the boys, while we’re still here, if the boys freak out, I’ll need to steal Harry.” Niall says “got it.” Liam, gets into the van, going to the back row with Nathan. Louis put Melanie in the first row with himself, Kyle Renee and Joey, in the row right behind him, then Mason, then Salvatore and Nathan in the very last row. Louis did the same, for the second van, just Alexis and Elizabeth, in the very last rows where they’d be near an adult. Mason, cries with Liam talking to him. Nathan starts crying too. Liam quickly looks freaked out and gets off of the van. Harry suggests Liam goes with the group, if he’s going to freak out like he did. Liam agrees quickly. Zayn is much calmer on the bus, but the boys still cry. Zayn goes with the girls instead. Harry, climbs into the van and says “I’m here love bugs.” Nathan, Mason and Salvatore calm down quickly. Harry, sits in the very back row, calming the boys down easily. Louis comforts his three that need him the most usually, and they needed him a lot during the challenge. Harry puts pacifiers in the boys’ mouths, to help ease their anxiety. It shockingly works. Louis does the same for Joey and Kyle-Renee from his seat. Louis calls to the other van, and talks to Niall, telling him to put their pacifiers into their mouths. Louis lets Melanie hold him with her gloved hands, while sucking on her pacifier while he talks to Niall, as well as Zayn, to reassure them both that they’re doing good with the kids. Niall says “I know, none of them are crying, put the pacifiers in too and they’re sucking on them.” Louis says “at the house, I might have to give all of them bottles, as soon as we pull into the driveway.” Niall says “oh fucking hell.” 

Louis, laughs and says “oh I can’t wait to see the look on mother’s face.” Niall says “Zayn’s still filming, and neither can I.” Louis says “I’m going to keep it simple and just say surprise.” Zayn says “she’s going to cry, how long did it take you to sign the discharge papers?” Louis laughs and says “ha ha, very funny, just had to sign my name twelve times, that’s it, on the lines.” Louis giggles. 

Zayn says “it was a good question though, wasn’t it?” Louis says “yeah.” Louis calls Savannah to get the exact time that they started on the portable tanks and she’s able to give it to him, so he can set an alarm to be able to change the tanks. Paddy says "where do you want to go? Palace or Lilly's house?" Louis says "I planned on the palace, because I need to feed them." Paddy says "okay, are you sure? They're constantly filming the grand hallway since everyone is out." Louis says "I'll have everyone else go in, with just their stuff to see how everyone reacts first." Paul says "good call, while you're feeding them." Louis says "exactly." 

Johannah’s pov: 

They’re working on Christmas crafts in the ballroom, to add to the decorations in the palace. Dan interrupts them to say “one of the phones is ringing.” Johananh says “Stacey?! Can you get the phone please?” Stacey is nowhere to be found. Another staffer quickly answers it. She says “Hi Stacey, oh my god, where are you?” She says “okay, thanks.” The staffer returns and says “William requested Stacey; she’s coming back now.” They all know he’s most likely not coming back today, at all, he’s for sure gone for all three weeks now. Matthew says “do you think he’ll be home by Christmas?” Johannah says “I hope he’ll be home for Christmas, I’d love it if he’s home for Christmas.” Pamela says “why do you think he requested Stacey then?” Johannah says “he probably just gave her dirty laundry to do.” They all, agree with that. 

Stacey arrives and says “dirty laundry.” The maids take care of her son’s dirty laundry. Stacey smiles and says “I just have to help the contestants, be right back.” Johannah smiles, glad they’ve decided to come back to the palace for the three weeks, not avoid them for the full three weeks, to hog her son, which is completely unfair to the rest of the contestants here. Annabelle, Abigail, Sidney, Sabrina, Edward, Shawn, Madison, Mallory, Kristen, Patrick, Randall, Zachary and Trevor walk into the palace first with their stuff. Liam and Zayn bring in only their bags. Johannah says "where's Niall and Harry?" Zayn says "they're coming." Johannah says "oh, okay." Marissa, Melissa, Kevin and Lucas, walk in with their stuff, a giggling mess. 

Paul and Preston bring in a lot of Louis' bags, that they took to the hospital. Preston says "he's just got so much stuff at the hospital, and we have just been bringing more stuff every day. Nothing ever is really being brought back, that he doesn't need." Johannah says "oh wow, I had no idea." Paul, shrugs before leaving. Preston and Paddy, bring in more of Louis’ bags. Johannah sighs, he must’ve kept a couple changes of clothes with him, plus his computer bag. Zayn says "going to go see what's taking them so long outside." Johannah snickers, as Zayn leaves the palace.

Louis’ pov: 

Louis, is comforting the crying kids, who want their bottles and works on feeding them. They all, calm down, once they’ve been fed and burped. Louis, sighs and says “okay, now we can go inside. I hope." Niall and Harry stayed behind, to help him feed the kids. Security is working on getting the strollers out, now that all of his bags are in the palace. Louis says "how are we going to get those up the steps?" Paul says "carrying them." Louis snorts and says "I vote we go around and go in through the back garden." Zayn says "good idea, I'll get Liam." Zayn goes inside and gets Liam. They all jump into the vans to just drive to the side. Security loads in the strollers that they did get out.

Louis gets himself buckled up again. They just drive to the back of the palace, this time the strollers are leading the way, with Louis' van in the back. Liam takes in Niall as well as Harry's bags with Preston. It takes them forever to return and his mum, is with them this time. 

Johannah's pov: 

Liam and Preston, walk into the palace through the back this time, carrying Niall as well as Harry's bags. Johannah realizes something is up and looks at them curiously. Liam just looks giddy this time. Johannah wonders if it's Louis, coming home with the babies. Johannah follows them back outside and gasps at the site of the vehicles all lined up. Louis gets out of the van and says "hi mum, merry Christmas." Johannah starts crying, hugs him and says "they're really coming home?" Louis says "really home." Johannah pulls herself together and says "what do you need?" Louis says "everyone to be quiet, first of all, they get spooked by loud noises." The boys help Louis by getting the diaper bags as well as the cooler bags she sent full of bottles into the strollers. Harry brings her son his computer bag. Louis says "thanks Harry." Louis puts it down in the van while he works on getting his kids out, starting with the van he wasn't in. The boys all have their assigned strollers, that they're helping Louis with. Harry goes into the van with Louis to carry the babies out of the first van. Louis and Harry get the babies out of the second van next. Louis puts his computer bag across his body as soon as all of the strollers are loaded. Louis takes over the stroller Liam's got to push it inside himself. Louis says "I know, I know, I was horrible having Liam stand next to you princess." Louis smiles fondly at the one baby in the stroller. Johannah says "it's that my Melanie?" Louis smiles and says "yes it is." Johannah laughs and smiles, before going back into the palace quickly to hush everyone. Johannah says "okay, everyone quiet down, please." 

Louis' pov: 

Niall squeals and says “this is like going to be the best surprise ever.” Zayn laughs, while he’s filming. His security, cut the hospital bracelets off of him, so that he’s finally free. Savannah, cut them off of the babies ankles at the hospital, so that he didn’t have to worry about someone hurting them to get them off. Paddy carries his last bags. Louis, grins, letting Harry lead the way. Harry says “hello Stacey, thank you.” 

Stacey says “no problem, keep your voice down.” Harry whispers “fine, we will.” Once they have all four strollers, into the palace, Louis, quickly takes off the kids jackets, sensing that some of them are going to start screaming. Melanie, whines and Louis, quickly gets hers off. Melanie, grins once she’s good. Louis, changes them to the regular mittens, attaching them to the onesies. Louis, smirks and changes the pacifier clips to their outfits. Louis whispers “okay, stay quiet.” They all, nod their heads, giggling. Louis sends them out by themselves, first. Johannah says “there you are, I was worried you three decided to ditch us the whole weekend. Zayn says “we could never, your majesty.” Louis, smirks. Harry says “I mean I was going to ditch you, all weekend, I’m going to be up front about that.” Louis, laughs and says “to spend the whole holiday with me, right Ni? Right Haz?” Niall says “yep!!” Harry grins and says “surprise.” They all, gasp, squeal and start freaking out. Louis hushes all of them and whispers “keep your voices down, please, we have very special guests here, and their ears are very fragile.” They all stop freaking out, and stay absolutely silent. 

Louis says "can all of you actually head into the theater room? Including the cameras?” Eleanor says “wait, what?” Louis says “I asked my twitter followers if they wanted me to take over the episodes for a bit and they said no, so nothing is going to get seen by the general public. I’m still doing the videos, but just for myself now.” Eleanor is completely surprised by this. They all go into the theater room. 

Louis says “I wanted to talk to all of you, about the testing that I mentioned first.” Matthew is completely surprised by this. Louis says “but first, we need to talk about my fans and the general public. My fans, by declining to see my episode takeovers, have decided that they don’t want to see my children, on camera, at all.” Matthew says “why would they do that?” Louis says “I don’t know, but I decided that I will respect their wishes, by not having my children on camera during the selection, until they beg.” Matthew gasps in shock at this. Louis says “the testing was called a car seat challenge, which is the NICU standard discharge test. If they don’t pass the test, they don’t leave the NICU.” Matthew is stunned by this information. 

Matthew’s pov: 

Matthew says “did they pass or fail?” Prince William smiles softly and says “they passed, the last of the kids just passed the challenge this morning, so I came right here to get all of you settled, for us to be able to have time away.” Matthew smiles at this, Prince William has had children, for a lot longer than any of them knew. Prince William says “I would like to take this time to publicly thank the entire NICU staff and everyone at the NICU for helping us keep my children a secret, as well as protecting their privacy all of these weeks.” Matthew gasps in absolute shock at this information. Prince William says “I have already decided, that we won’t be staying for that long, we’re going to be staying at a different house, that we’ve been kindly allowed to use.” Matthew raises his hand. William says “yes Matthew?” Matthew says “why somewhere else?” Prince William says “we’ve been on an insane NICU schedule for months now, kids have been woken up from sleep every two hours, twenty four seven since they were born. It hasn’t been easy for us, and I’d like to give them a bit of stability to settle into being away from the NICU. I know you all have been out here for nine weeks now, and I’m sorry I wasn’t honest with you from the beginning that they were here already, but I needed to keep them safe at the NICU.” 

Eleanor says “are we going to get to see them?” William says “sure, come on into the grand hallway, cameras, don’t go peaking past the strollers.” The camera crews are very respectful of the fact that the public doesn’t want to meet Louis’ infants. Eleanor says “what’s that?” William says “that’s a heart monitor.” Pamela snorts and says “I don’t believe it, they’re too silent.” Deanna says “oh my god, is this some kind of sick prank?” William says “excuse me?” Deanna says “there’s no way, you have twelve babies, this is cruel, your majesty.” Eleanor says “I agree with Deanna for once in my life.” 

Andrew’s pov: 

Andrew and Logan are hiding out, waiting for Louis to make his grand announcement that he came up with late last night. He got his plan into action, by privately contacting all previous contestants that he eliminated, saying that they’d be contacted by a specific producer, to be given information about their flight, as well as rides to the airport. He’d also contacted the producer, who loved his idea to bring everyone back, since fans are threatening to boycott the selection, since it’s too predictable in their opinion. A selection redo, in the last 10 weeks, they won’t be coming back until after Christmas, but he’s only going to announce it if they react well. They’re not reacting well, he can hear them calling it a prank from here. 

Louis’ pov: 

Juliette says "can I meet the babies before you leave?" Louis says "you can meet them on Christmas day. I’m planning on coming home for Christmas, with the babies.” Juliette says "I was hoping to meet them right now though." Louis says "Juliette, I'm not introducing my kids to you surrounded by cameras." Juliette says "yes alpha, I understand, I'm sorry." Louis is stunned by her acting like an omega to him just being more firm. Louis notices how mortified the omega is that she just did that on camera. Edward helps get her up and gets her ready to take with them, having her go pack her stuff up to spend the night with them. They all get their bags to leave, since they just hid them by the elevators. Jacqueline says “alpha?” Louis says “yes?” Jacqueline says “I can’t handle being away from you and Edward for three whole weeks, I won’t feel safe.” Louis says “okay, go pack your stuff to come too then.” Jacqueline is surprised, but grins, rushing to go pack her bags. 

Louis has everyone go, start loading into the vans, with them leaving with the strollers as well. Louis says “I just want to say, you’re all right, I pranked you so hard.” Louis smirks at them all and says “happy December fools. Welcome to Christmas with the Tomlinson’s.” Louis grins wickedly, walking away to leave with his children. 

Niall’s pov: 

They leave the palace, getting the infants back into the vans to leave. They wait for Edward to bring Juliette and Jacqueline out to the vans. Juliette and Jacqueline go with everyone in one of the vans. Back at Lilly’s house, Lilly helps give them a tour, of the bedrooms upstairs as well as the basement, that has more rooms, while Louis is getting the babies settled into their bassinets with Harry’s help. Lilly leaves them alone, as well as Louis’ security, letting them all be alone, which is shocking. 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis says “I want everyone to know that you’re welcome to stay, as long as you’d like, and you’re free to come and go as needed. I know all of you probably don’t have enough clothes to be here every single day for three whole weeks.” Niall says “thank you, I plan on staying as much as possible.” Harry says “I do too.” Louis says “thank you.” Christopher says “is it alright if we go discuss what to do?” Louis says “that’s absolutely fine, you can all go discuss what you’d like to do.” Christopher and Johnathan go off to talk separately. Andrew and Logan tell him their plans, of helping him over at the second house they’re using, which is the house the two of them were staying in. Louis thanks them. Lucas, Marissa, Melissa and Kevin aren’t ready to return to the palace yet, so they’re going to stay too. Zayn’s worried he’s going to get his heat soon, so he is not thrilled with the idea of going back to the palace. Liam says “I’m fine with wherever.” They all decide to stay with him for a few days, that way they can get to know the babies more. Louis snickers at that and says “sounds good to me, if you want to go back to the palace in the middle of the night, I will understand completely.” They all laugh, promising they won’t want to at all. 

Christopher’s pov: 

They get to watch the selection episode, and it’s shockingly live at the palace. James says “good evening, we are live at the palace.” James grins at this. James says “as you can see, we are low on contestants again tonight.” The camera shows the rest of the contestants. James smirks and says “let’s take you back to this morning, shall we?” They start the episode after the commercial break. They literally show Louis telling everyone that he’s going to be gone for three whole weeks. James says “that was rough to hear from the Prince, that he’d be gone for three whole weeks. I do want to clarify things, for all of you at home, there will be no dates sent to William, there will be no facetime or skype calls as dates with William. These are three weeks, that he will completely be away from our selection.” James says “we’re hopeful that he will be back in time for Christmas celebrations.” James grins at this and then smirks. James says “now for one more moment that happened today.” James grins at this, with them rolling the tape. It’s Louis bringing the infants home, with the contestants angry that his fans don’t care about his infants, so he’s not showing them. Then Louis goes and tells them he pranked them, that it’s December fools. James comes back, laughing hysterically and says “oh that Prince William, what a funny lad he is. I sat down with the queen about an hour before we came on air to get an explanation for what December fools is.” 

The queen sits down with James in a different room. The queen smiles and says “hello James.” James says “hello your Majesty, what’s December fools?” The queen says “it’s kind of like April fools, except for it’s the whole month of December. I know, I know, that’s a lot of days and you never know when the pranks will start.” James says “is this a tradition?” The queen says “yes, it’s a pretty big tradition, the kids love it, they created it many years ago and have been doing it every year since then.” James laughs at this and says “oh that’s brilliant.” The queen says “yes.” James says “what did you think of your son’s December fools prank today?” The queen snorts and says “I certainly wasn’t expecting it.” James says “how have the contestants been reacting?” The queen says “they haven’t been happy at all, obviously, but it explains a lot.” James says “what do you mean?” The queen says “he put a lot of effort into his prank, if you think about it, those boxes that got delivered?” James gasps and says “that’s true, he wouldn’t let anyone open them.” The queen says “what I can’t figure out is how he got those dolls again, this last minute, it’s the middle of the school year for most of the districts, they’re probably already using those dolls for students.” James says “that’s true, very true, when do you think he’ll be returning?” The queen says “I have no idea; I am sadly just as in the dark as the rest of you.” James is completely surprised by this and says “what do you mean?” The queen gulps at this and says “nothing.” James says “your majesty?” The queen says “yes James?” James says “are you sure it was a prank?” The queen hums and says “now that is a good question, none of us got to see inside the car seats really, and considering how distressed quite a few of the contestants looked just seeing the strollers, if those are his children, then he probably wanted to protect them.” James says “but Jenna gave birth prematurely, so did Danielle, so did Hannah, so did Brianna, so did Derek.” The queen says “yes, they all did, which is where it being a prank makes sense.” James hums at this and says “he really stumped us with this, didn’t he?” 

Louis is acting weird, and says “okay, guys, as soon as this commercial break ends, everyone please be absolutely silent.” They all agree to this. Louis puts on less relaxing clothing, putting on a tie too, which is odd. Andrew says “what’s going on?” Louis smirks and says “you’ll find out soon enough.” After the commercial break ends, Louis is shockingly on the television, in the living area without any of them in the frame. Louis grins and says “good evening, I am live from my undisclosed location. I would like to take this time to discuss a back up emergency plan that one of the producers and I discussed, knowing that this situation would eventually happen, it wasn’t a matter of if, it was a matter of when. I’m formally announcing to the public that all eliminated contestants of the selection, have been officially invited back to the competition. Now, we don’t have enough room at the palace for everyone to be arriving back to Jenovia right away, considering something that our staff has had up their sleeves to surprise our contestants.” Louis smirks and says “you’ll see that surprise soon enough, I wouldn’t want to ruin our surprise plans.” Christopher flips him off from where he’s sitting and pouts. Louis says “that is all from me, thank you for your understanding that I have to be away, I hope all of you are able to handle me being away for so long. If you are a contestant, that hasn’t been contacted, please reach out to me privately on twitter. Production will also be listing a direct number to one of them for any and all questions. Questions for staffers should be directed to.” Louis lists off a number without even looking at his phone, saying that it’s the palace’s main number, that if the returning contestants have any questions for staffers, to request someone that they remember from staff. If they don’t remember any names, they should specifically request Whittney or Stacey, those would be the best two to ask for. Louis thanks them, and ends the call that he’s on. James squeals and says “holy shit, that was completely unexpected!!!” 

James gets all of the contestants reactions. Matthew looks thrilled. Eleanor looks angry and livid. Christopher snickers hysterically. Andrew says “oh my god.” Louis says “I know, all of you aren’t technically allowed to return until after Christmas.” Andrew says “why’s that?” Louis says “I mean there’s a surprise?” Christopher giggles at this and says “pretty please ruin the surprise?” Louis says “alright, alright, I could technically ruin the surprise, but you all have to act surprised.” They swear they can act surprised. Louis says “two of you though, there are some hiccups.” Christopher is confused at this. Louis grins and says “all of your families have been invited out here for Christmas.” Johnathan gasps in absolute shock. Christopher gasps in shock, trying to get his mother to confess she’s coming out to Jenovia after that. She refuses to give in, instead asking him why he’s still lying to the prince. Christopher gulps at that, putting his phone away, so that his mother stops trying to expose him with Louis in the same place as him. His father suggests he leaves on his own, to come home, with everyone returning they’re sure the prince would accept them back as well. Christopher says “my parents want me to come home.” Louis’ head snaps to him at this and says “why?” Christopher shrugs and says “not sure, my father suggested I self evict.” Louis says “do you want to leave?” Christopher says “no, I just don’t know what to do.” 

Louis’ pov: 

Only omegas would be this distressed about ignoring demands from their parents, unless they’ve threatened the alpha. Andrew says “give me your phone, now.” Christopher is surprised, scoffs and fights back to Andrew, saying that it’s his phone. Louis says “let me see their text messages to you please.” Christopher sighs, giving him his phone reluctantly. Louis grins wickedly, smirking and grabs the phone, ready to fight Christopher’s parents. Louis clicks into the one from Christopher’s mother and responds this is prince William, I do not appreciate you trying to force your son into opening up to me before he’s ready, considering this is really the first week we’ve gotten any alone time off camera. So this is the first week I’ve been able to be completely honest with your son about what he’d be getting into, when it comes to a relationship with me. Louis sends the message to her, with zero regrets. Louis responds to Christopher’s father that it’s prince William, that he doesn’t appreciate both of them trying to force Christopher to either open up to him completely or leave the competition, that this tone is not accepted by him, and that if they continue this tone, he will have no choice but to uninvite them from attending Christmas at the palace. 

Johnathan’s pov: 

The next day, Johnathan gets a message from his mother, saying that she’s worried about him, but she knows she’ll see him soon enough for Christmas time, and that they can talk then. Johnathan responds okay, I’m fine though mum. She responds I know, but you can’t blame me for being worried. Johnathan smiles at that and responds thanks mum, I understand why you’re worried, but I’m okay. She responds I just don’t want you to get heart broken, again. Johnathan responds I’m not, I’m protecting myself. She responds if you’re sure. Johnathan responds I’m sure. Johnathan sighs, that was exhausting and they haven’t even touched the topic really. 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis doesn’t like how freaked out Christopher and Johnathan have been, every time a phone in the house pings. Louis publicly drags their parents, for trying to force their children to self-evict from the selection through threats and that he’s not tolerating it any more. If they keep threatening Christopher and Johnathan, he will make sure they don’t see each other on Christmas morning. 

Louis is very worried about Harry having a heat, he’s not sure how Harry’s handled heats in the past. Louis knows Harry wouldn’t trust anyone to help him, except for Louis. Which is usually frowned upon in alpha beta omega dynamics, but his omega has severe anxiety and trauma. So Louis is going to have to help Harry with his heat, because there’s no other options. Louis sighs, he really needs to find out who Harry trusts and doesn’t trust for everything else. Louis gets an idea, to have just Harry and Niall give him their thoughts on everyone, he’ll give trust as an example. He knows Niall will understand and probably go crazy with thoughts, but he’s not sure how much Harry will understand what he’s trying to figure out. 

Harry’s pov: 

Louis asks to speak to him and Niall in private, with everyone going oooh. Harry flips them all off and so does Niall, with them following Louis to speak where the babies are sleeping. Louis whispers quietly “can both of you work on making lists for me?” Niall whispers “sure, what of?” Harry agrees and whispers “yeah, we can make lists for you.” Louis whispers “can both of you give me your thoughts on everyone?” Harry grins and says “sure, of course.” Niall says “yeah, we can do that.” They both leave the room, so that the infants can sleep more. Louis leaves the room as well, with an infant monitor in his hands, so that he can hear one of them crying. Niall grabs paper and chooses the guest room, for them to sit in. Zayn says “found note pads for you Ni.” Niall says “thanks mate, come join us.” Zayn says “what are you doing?” Niall says “Louis asked us to write down our thoughts on everyone.” Zayn says “okay, I’ll join you.” Zayn shuts the door, sitting down with them to work on this list for Louis. 

Harry’s not exactly sure what to write, so he goes to Louis to find out what he wants. Louis takes him into the room that the infants are in. Louis whispers “how’s it going?” Harry whispers “I don’t know what to do.” Louis says “well, both of you left before I could even explain what I meant.” Harry giggles at this and says “sorry.” Louis says quietly “I want to know how you feel regarding trust, I already know who you trust in a medical setting. I want to know who you trust on a day to day level, if there’s anyone you don’t trust watching medicine, and I want to know if you feel unsafe around anyone.” Harry whispers “okay.” Louis whispers “and I want to know if there’s anyone else, that you feel safe with, that isn’t here right now with us.” Harry whispers “what do you mean?” Louis whispers “if there’s anyone else that you trust or feel safe with, that isn’t in this house with us, that might’ve been evicted from the selection early on. You don’t have to tell me what happened to make you feel safe or trust them, just write their names down on the list too.” Harry whispers “okay.”

Louis whispers “if you don’t feel safe with someone, I want to know if there’s a situation that made you not feel safe with them, same with if you don’t trust someone, I want to know what happened there.” Harry smiles and whispers “okay, I can do that.” Louis thanks Harry. Harry leaves to work on the list for him. 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis goes out to the living room, and says “okay, once my two testers of this thing that I’ve asked them to do are done, I’ll ask the rest of you to do the same.” Liam snickers and says “Zayn’s joined them.” Louis says “fine with me.” 

Zayn’s pov:

Zayn’s not sure what to do, so he says “Ni, what are you doing?” Niall grins and says “I’m dividing things up into trust, comfortability, safety, likeability, connection and can I live without them.” Zayn says “oh wow, that’s a great idea.” Niall says “specifically feelings are safety, comfortability and connection. Thoughts are likeability and can I live without seeing them daily.” Zayn giggles at that and says “great idea Ni, I think I’ll just copy your way and if it’s not what Louis wants, then we’ll have to start all over again.” Zayn hums and starts the list for connection easily, as well as likability very easily. Zayn says “what are you doing for safety?” Niall says “I’m dividing each one into two to four sections, depending on how I feel about people. Like for safety, I’m doing extremely safe, safe in general, so so slash undecided and completely unsafe.” Zayn says “what kind of safety is he asking for?” Niall says “I don’t know, I’m assuming he means anything. I’m going with anything from sex to medical setting for safety, so pretty much just Louis is in extremely safe right now, everyone else is lower.” Zayn blushes profusely at this and says “I’d need a completely separate list for anything sexual.” Niall says “yeah, well I’d be fine with anyone watching anything, I’m all for public humiliation, I’ve written that down too for him.”

Zayn whispers “Niall, too much information, okay?” Niall grins wide and says “I was just explaining.” Zayn blushes profusely at this. Niall whispers “oh my god, you’re like a complete virgin, aren’t you?” Zayn whispers “what do you mean?” Niall whispers “what do I mean? I mean have you touched yourself?” Zayn squeals at this and whispers “oh my god.” Niall whispers “have you used a sex toy before?” Zayn’s eyes bug out wide at this and whispers “I’ve never heard of those!!!” Niall grins wide as a cat and whispers “oh god, Louis is going to have so much fun with you, destroying your innocence, making you sex craved like me.” Niall grins wickedly at this. Zayn squeals and whispers “I’m going to see Louis right after I finish this, have a talk with him about your inappropriate language!!” Zayn sits down, ignoring Niall and working on his own lists. 

Niall’s pov: 

For safety, he’s put Louis as the only one under extremely safe. Everyone else he’s listed under general safety. There’s no one he doesn’t feel safe with. Trust, he’s doing trust in medical setting and then trust in general. He’s put Louis, Harry, Zayn, Liam, Lucas and Kevin as people he trusts in a medical setting, then everyone else is under general trust. 

For comfortability, Niall’s struggling if he should include medical or do that as a completely separate list. Niall decides to do medical as a completely separate list. Niall writes Comfortability ranking (in general comfortability, medical is a very separate list): Very comfortable: Zayn, Harry, Liam, Louis, Kevin, Lucas, Marissa, Melissa, Madison, Mallory, Annabelle, Sabrina, Sidney, Abigail and Kristen. Comfortable: Edward, Patrick, Trevor, Randall, and Zachary. In between: Shawn and Fredrick Uncomfortable: none. Not sure: Andrew, Logan, Christopher and Johnathan, I like them, but I’m not sure how comfortable I feel with them yet, I know they don’t make me feel uncomfortable, but I haven’t spent enough time with them to know how comfortable I feel.

Niall writes Connection ranking. Very strong connection: Liam, Zayn, Harry, Louis, Lucas, Kevin, Marissa and Melissa (shockingly), Madison, Mallory, Sidney, Sabrina, Kristen, Annabelle, Abigail, Kristen, Edward, Fredrick, Shawn, Patrick, Randall, Zachary, Trevor, Christopher, Johnathan, Logan and Andrew. Don't have a connection with: no one. Unsure of connection/still figuring it out: Alex and Anthony. 

Niall does his likeability ranking next. Like: Lucas, Kevin, Marissa, Melissa, Madision, Mallory, Kristen, Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina, Sidney, Louis, Liam, Zayn, Harry, Fredrick, Edward, Patrick, Randall, Zachary, Trevor, Shawn, Christopher, Johnathan, Logan and Andrew. Don't like: no one yet. Not sure: no one Not here anymore: Alex and Anthony. 

Can I live without them? Like this ranking is who I know I'd struggle to separate from, and where everyone falls on this. Would struggle to separate from: Harry, Zayn, Liam, Louis, Lucas, Kevin, Sabrina, Sidney, Kristen, Madison, Mallory, Abigail, Annabelle, Kristen and Shawn. I think I could handle separating from Edward, Fredrick, Patrick, Randall, Zachary and Trevor. I am not sure how I feel about living without Marissa and Melissa, I'm still getting to know them, but the connection is so strong already. I haven't tried separating myself from everyone at all, but I'm sure once my heat starts, I'll know for sure who I really struggled to be completely isolated from. 

Medical setting ranking. Completely and totally trust only Louis. Would trust being in the room (if they're okay with it): Harry, Zayn and Liam. Wouldn't trust being in the room: Lucas, Kevin, Marissa, Melissa, Sabrina, Edward, Sidney, Kristen, Annabelle, Abigail, Madison, Mallory. wouldn't trust anywhere near the medical building: Shawn, Fredrick, Randall, Patrick, Zachary and Trevor. Fredrick is one of me best mates, but he doesn't know about my issues, he thinks he knows, but he really doesn't and I don't trust him with that kind of secret. Not sure: Edward, I’d want him for medicine stuff though. Andrew and Logan. Christopher and Johnathan.

Sexual setting ranking. Completely and totally trust Louis. Would be okay with public humiliation in front of everyone. Would never be okay with in sexual setting: none. Unsure of how would feel: Johnathan, Christopher, Trevor, Randall, Zachary and Patrick. Would feel comfortable completely exposed to: no one yet, I need more trust developed with everyone, in that sense. Would feel comfortable with in the room (as long as not completely exposed to them): Liam, Zayn, Harry, Kevin and Lucas so far. I'm still figuring out where the other two quadruplets, Edward, Logan, Andrew and the girls stand. Niall, grins, he's done with his lists now.

Harry’s pov: 

Harry writes trust watching medicine: Niall, Zayn, Lucas, Liam, and Kevin. Trust doing medicine: Louis. Trust that they could be taught to do medicine the way I prefer: Logan, Andrew and Edward. Everyone else, I don’t feel comfortable with them watching yet. 

Harry writes I trust everyone in general, but when it comes to my secrets, I only trust you, Andrew, Logan and Edward for now. I also would trust Alex and Anthony with my secrets, but they’re no longer in the competition. I really trust you Lou, the most. 

Harry writes I feel safe with everyone in general, with exceptions that you already know. I still feel issues with Liam and Shawn, but you already know why. I also felt safe with Alex and Anthony, who are no longer here. 

Zayn's pov:

Zayn decides to do a ranking of one through four, and just combine all of the categories. 1. Louis, Liam, Harry and Niall. Highest level of trust, feel extremely safe with, extremely trust, extremely comfortable with, absolutely love, can't live without, and absolutely amazing connection. 2. Lucas, Kevin, Marissa, Melissa, Mallory, Madison, Sabrina, Sidney, Annabelle, Abigail and Kristen. (completely trust, feel completely safe with, really like them, great connection, completely comfortable with them, not sure about living without, will find out soon enough.) 3. Edward, Shawn and Fredrick. (somewhat trust, somewhat comfortable with, like them, okay connection, somewhat safe, don't know where fit on living with or without. 4. Zachary, Randall, Patrick, Trevor, Christopher, Johnathan, Andrew and Logan: Unsure of where they fall, do trust them in general, do feel safe with them in general, just not really sure how high up they are.

Medical setting: completely trust you, Lou. Would trust in the room: Harry, Niall and Liam. Would trust in the lobby: quadruplets, girls, Edward, Logan and Andrew. Wouldn't trust anywhere near building: Shawn, Patrick, Randall, Zachary and Trevor.

Secrets: only you, Lou. Liam knows. I've told Harry and Niall on my own.

Louis’ pov: 

Zayn, Niall and Harry finish their lists. 

Louis says "we need to discuss, pack boundaries. By that, I mean figure out the color system. Most color systems, end at red, but I feel like we might need higher. So we'll start with the three of us and figure out where all of us lie with these things." Niall says "okay." Louis makes a list, and divides it into similar categories. Louis says "okay, so just look at them and write your color. So green means you're completely okay with it, yellow means you'd want to take it slow, red means discussion before trying it." Harry says "what if there's an absolutely not?" Louis says "I wouldn't know what to label that." Niall says "purple, maybe purple is the darkest, it's absolutely not." Louis says "great, thanks Niall." Niall grins and says "you're welcome." Louis types everything up into his computer document that he started already. Louis prints three copies of it, going to get the copies from the printer in the house. Louis gives one of each to Niall and Harry, saving the last copy to make more copies if it works well.

Harry’s pov:

Harry separates from Niall to do the list, next door to Louis. 

Foreplay: Orange.  
Fingering: orange.  
Clit: Yellow  
Nipple: yellow  
Bondage: purple  
Tied up legs/feet: purple  
Tied up arms/hands: purple  
Handcuffs: purple  
Rope bondage: purple  
Ball gag: purple  
Blindfolded: purple  
Submission: red  
Permission: blue  
Public humiliation: blue  
No control: Purple  
Sex toys: Yellow  
Butt plugs: Orange  
Clit toys: Orange  
G spot toys: Orange  
Vibrators: Yellow  
inflatable plugs: Yellow  
Colors: Green-good, yellow- slow, red-talk/discussion before trying it; purple-absolutely not, no discussion at all, unless you decide to bring it up.  
Others: Anything that I've forgotten, that you've heard of or tried, or are interested in, add it below with a color. None.  
Harry grins after he’s finished, taking the list to Louis.

Niall's pov: 

Niall, is able to stick to green, yellow, red and purple, for most of the stuff, but for a few items, Niall is in between red and purple, so he chooses blue for his answer. 

Foreplay: Yellow  
Fingering: yellow  
Clit: Yellow  
Nipple: Yellow  
Bondage: blue  
Tied up legs/feet: blue  
Tied up arms/hands: blue  
Handcuffs: purple  
Rope bondage: purple  
Ball gag: red/blue  
Blindfolded: Red  
Submission: Red  
Permission: Red  
Public humiliation: Yellow  
No control: red  
Sex toys: green  
Butt plugs: green  
Clit toys: green  
G spot toys: green  
Vibrators: green  
inflatable plugs: green  
Colors: Green-good, yellow- slow, red-talk/discussion before trying it; purple-absolutely not, no discussion at all, unless you decide to bring it up.  
Others: Anything that I've forgotten, that you've heard of or tried, or are interested in, add it below with a color. 

Niall hums, smirks and adds double vibrators -Yellow/Red; triple vibrators (ass, g and c)- Yellow/red. Niall leaves the room, sitting down in Louis’ room to wait for Louis and Harry to return so that they can talk. 

Louis, Niall and Harry, discuss what they chose. Louis says "foreplay, orange? What's orange?" Harry blushes and says "I didn't like yellow and I didn't like red, so I chose orange." Harry looks nervous. Louis says "oh, okay, so between the two." Harry says "yes, exactly." Louis smiles, thanks Harry, kisses his cheek and says "what's blue?" Harry says "in between, red and purple. Meaning I want to discuss it, in great lengths, possibly see it, and I might think about it on my own, before asking questions." Louis says "alright, so see if it's a purple or if you'd like to explore it more." Harry grins and says "yes, exactly." Louis looks at Niall's list and says "what does red slash blue mean?" Niall says "I was struggling to decide, I was thinking blue would just be talking about it without trying it, I never thought of blue as seeing if it's a purple or choosing to explore it more." Louis says "do you like Harry's definition of blue better?" Niall says "yes." 

Louis' pov: 

Louis says "should I include orange and blue, for everyone?" Niall says "yes and give Harry's description." Louis says "alright." Louis, grabs his computer, typing up the list, adding orange and blue with a description for each one. Louis, saves the document, for later. Louis saves their answers in a file folder that he found in the house. 

Louis prints the new one, having Niall redo the colors that he wants to redo, with Louis stapling it to Niall’s first one, adding that it’s the corrected one for Niall. 

The final list is:  
Foreplay:  
Fingering:  
Clit:  
Nipple:  
Bondage:  
Tied up legs/feet:  
Tied up arms/hands:  
Handcuffs:  
Rope bondage:  
Ball gag:  
Blindfolded:  
Submission:  
Permission:  
Public humiliation:  
No control:  
Sex toys:  
Butt plugs:  
Clit toys:  
G spot toys:  
Vibrators:  
inflatable plugs:  
Colors: Green-good; yellow- slow; orange- taking it slow, after a talk/discussion, or changing it to a different color; red-talk/discussion before trying it; Blue- discuss it, in great lengths, see it, and think about it on my own, before asking more questions if have them; purple-absolutely not, no discussion at all, unless you decide to bring it up.  
Others: Anything that I've forgotten that you've heard of or tried, or are interested in, add it below with a color. 

Andrew’s pov:

Louis asks to speak to him alone and he agrees. They go into the room next to where the babies are sound asleep. Louis says “I think I need to make Harry and Niall the top two omegas, I’ll discuss this with Logan as well as Edward too. After everyone does what I asked Niall and Harry to do, I might have to announce to everyone that they are the number two and three, just until everyone feels more comfortable.” Andrew says “that’s fine, whatever everyone needs at first is fine. I’d even be okay with the order changing based on needs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if I decide to go forward with part 2 & publish it, won't be here until I have at least 5 chapters completed.


	35. LAST CHAPTER

Chapter 35

Christopher’s pov:

Christopher is completely surprised, by Louis asking all of them to make a list for him. He wants to know who they all trust, who they feel safe with, who they feel comfortable with, as well as who they feel unsafe, don’t trust or don’t feel comfortable with. Louis would also like to know if something happened, to make them feel unsafe, not trust or feel uncomfortable with that person. Louis says “if you need albuterol at all, for any reason, I’d like to know how you feel regarding taking medicine in front of other people, and who you’d feel comfortable with seeing right now.”

Christopher starts to relax easily, this is what makes Louis so different from every other alpha he’s ever met. The alpha doesn’t push anyone to open up, before they’re ready to open up to him. Louis says “lastly, if you have anxiety or fears with medical professionals, and medical equipment, or just medical equipment, or just medical professionals, I’d like to know how you feel regarding everyone. If you only trust me, that’s alright, if you only trust me and Andrew, that’s also quite alright. If you only trust Andrew right now, that is also okay.”

Louis says “if you have anxiety with medical people, and you haven’t told me, then you don’t have to do that list if you don’t feel comfortable. However, if you’re scared to tell me, writing it on paper might be your opportunity to tell me, without saying it out loud.” They all go off to their sperate areas to work on the list, with the girls sticking together to do it as a group really. Christopher quickly writes out that he has trust issues and he struggles with those trust issues. He also writes I have anxiety with medical professionals, and everything medical. I’m also an omega, but I’ve told everyone that I’m an alpha to protect myself. Christopher sighs in relief, before filling out everything honestly.

Johnathan’s pov:

Johnathan takes advantage of the opportunity he’s been given, confessing everything that makes him scared to their pack alpha. Things he’s been scared of talking to Louis about, out of fear that someone will hear and make fun of him. Johnathan easily finishes the lists, putting Louis and Andrew as his most trusted for everything.

Louis’ pov:

Louis is very glad he’s done this, after he gets Johnathan as well as Christopher’s lists. They both have anxiety with medical equipment and medical professionals. Johnathan is supposed to be on asthma medicines, but he’s really freaked out by masks. Christopher needs albuterol, for panic attacks, but they completely opened up to Louis. 

Andrew’s pov:

Louis speaks to Christopher one on one. Christopher walks out grinning. Louis speaks to Johnathan too. Johnathan ends up telling everyone, that he’s an omega, so does Christopher. Edward gasps in shock at this. Logan smiles. They all eat dinner together and then everyone goes to bed. Andrew, Logan and Edward handle refiling the oxygen tanks throughout the night. 

In the morning, Louis has everyone fill out more papers, with him answering any questions everyone has. Andrew, Logan and Edward have been pretending to do the work, since that’s what Louis said to do. Louis’ basic idea is to get everyone’s feelings, then have them all have one on one time with people to build up their trust and relationships.

After lunch, Louis has everyone gather in the living room, after the kids are settled again napping. Louis says “alright, the kids have an appointment tomorrow to follow up with some of the nicu providers, but that should be quick. As you know, Christmas is on Monday next week.” Everyone giggles at that. Louis says “on Friday night, all of you, except for Andrew and Logan, will be required to go back to the palace, or you’ll all have to get up super early on Saturday to go to the palace.” Everyone doesn’t seem happy about this. Louis says “let me explain, please.” Edward says “okay.” Louis says “every Christmas, they air a special on television, that’s spending Christmas with the royal family. That is usually filmed the day before Christmas eve, early in the morning, so that there’s enough time for it to be edited, and approved to be aired on Christmas day.”

Everyone is very surprised. Edward smirks and says “but we could wait to go back, until Saturday morning.” Louis grins and says “yes, but you can also come back here afterwards because it should be very quick.” Niall says “what about Christmas day?” Louis says “that’s completely up to you all, Friday there will be a ginger bread house decorating competition, Thursday is a cookie decorating competition, I’ll leave it up to all of you what you’d like to attend or skip. I’m pretty sure you’ll all have to be there on Saturday, but I think that’s the only mandatory one that you’d have to attend.” 

Eleanor’s pov:

They are all shocked and completely surprised with their families arriving, to spend Christmas with them. Jacqueline, Matthew and Cassandra’s families are the only ones that don’t show up. The palace is way over crowded, and the queen as well as Dan ended up leaving yesterday after lunch, so they’re pretty much stuck like this. The Monday before Christmas, they’re all shocked by Jacqueline’s entire family showing up for Christmas. The camera crews are leaving today, with them planning on returning on December 26th, which is next Monday. Stacey blows a whistle, having all of them gather in the grand hallway, she specifically needs all of the contestants that are at the palace right now. They all gather in the grand hallway. Stacey has their official Christmas day outfit choices, explaining that they can wear anything they want, after they’re done filming the televised portion of the Christmas day festivities, that is filmed every year, to be aired on television for the whole country to see, that she needs them to chose their final outfit, by 3 today, meaning they only have two hours to decide. Stacey has to leave to get the other contestants from the hospital, or wherever they are at. Stacey returns, looking extremely pale. Stacey says “Preston just informed me that they’re busy. That’s fine, just really limits store time to exchange the sizes if needed.” Eleanor quickly tries on all of the outfits picked for her and she loves the red Christmas dress the most, so that’s what she picks. Stacey takes all of the ones she doesn’t like, to put back on the racks. 

Gemma's pov: 

Gemma and Anne, go shopping at a local baby store for the babies. Anne gets their sizes from Harry, very easily. Anne smirks and they quickly pick out cute matching Christmas morning outfits. They get dresses for the seven girls and five dress outfits for the boys. Anne says "they'll all look perfect." Gemma, picks out leggings for the girls in their sizes. They get all red head bands with bows, to match their outfits. Anne, very happily pays for everything that they pick out, before they head to a store to get wrapping paper as well as name tags, plus tape. They hound Harry, back at the house for the names that go with the sizes. They quickly, wrap each child's present with Robin's help, labeling them to the child's name, from SANTA. They smirk, and snicker, hiding the presents in their bags. 

Harry's pov: 

Louis, Niall and Harry, sit down in the master bedroom to go over the second list again. Louis whispers “I wanted to let you know that I’m purchasing two of everything that’s on the list, plus Niall’s requests.” Niall whimpers at this and whispers “oh my god.” Louis choses to purchase three different sex toys labeled extreme, only getting one of each for now. Niall gasps and says "who are they for?" Louis says "they are just incase, someone asks for one of them specifically." Louis says "the mini wands, are similar to the big wand, just smaller. This one, is a double headed one, that acts like two fingers." Niall says "what's it called?" Louis smirks and whispers "the come hither vibrator." Niall gasps at the name. Harry whispers "oh my god." Louis whispers “don’t worry, they’ll be delivered here before Christmas.” Harry blushes at this. Niall squeals and whispers “sweet.”  
Louis' pov: 

Louis, makes a list of who would need what sex toys on his tablet. Louis checks with the omegas privately, one on one, specifically the male omegas, just to make sure he’s correct on what kind of sex toys to get them. Shawn, Harry, Zayn, Niall, and Trevor are the only ones that have both, which is what he initially thought. He was pretty surprised to figure out that Christopher and Johnathan don’t have both, just have the opposite. Louis goes to find Liam, and asks if they can speak in private. Liam blushes profusely, with Niall and Zayn teasing Liam that Louis wants to have the talk. 

Louis reassures Liam in private that Louis isn’t going to do anything without his permission. Liam relaxes quickly at this. Louis goes through the color system with Liam, making sure Liam understands it, before asking Liam himself for his colors regarding the things on his list. Louis says very quietly “what color do you feel about public humiliation?” Liam whispers “blue.” Louis whispers “how do you feel about bondage?” Liam whispers “what’s that?” Louis whispers “let me get my computer, to show you some photos of what it is, okay?” Liam whispers “okay.” Louis gets his computer, showing Liam what bondage looks like. Liam whispers “what’s that one called?” Louis whispers “it’s called a spreader bar, it’s put on your ankles, sometimes the smaller ones can go between your knees and it just helps keep you relaxed. You can choose any color, and if you feel you need to change the color after we try it, you can.” Liam whispers “okay, I’d say red, I want to try it first.” Louis smiles at that and whispers “okay, we can do that.” Louis goes through the other bondage options and Liam chooses blue for both tying up legs or feet as well as tying up arms or hands. Louis whispers “I’m assuming extreme bondage you’d say purple to.” Liam whispers “what’s extreme bondage?” Louis whispers “basically, extreme bondage is where you don’t have much freedom to move at all, typically involves tying your wrists to your ankles, or wrists to your knees. You’d be very exposed and not be able to move from the exposed position.” Liam whispers “purple.” Louis writes that down for Liam’s list. Louis whispers “how would you feel about having your eyes covered up?” Liam whispers “what do you mean?” Louis grabs one of his ties and whispers “so like covering up your eyes, with a piece of fabric, so that you can’t see anything.” Liam looks horrified and whispers “purple.” Louis whispers “figured that, what about not being able to speak temporarily?” Liam whispers “also purple.” Louis whispers “okay, thank you for your honesty.” Louis puts purple down for handcuffs too for Liam, he’s not even going to ask him about those.

Louis whispers “how do you feel about no control?” Liam whispers “what do you mean?” Louis whispers “obviously I’d never do something you’re not okay with, and I’d constantly make sure you were okay, constantly ask what color you feel, but you wouldn’t have your normal amount of control.” Liam whispers “blue for now, I want to talk about it more.” Louis whispers “okay, that sounds good.” Louis puts down blue for no control. 

Louis whispers “how do you feel about submission?” Liam whispers “what’s that?” Louis whispers “basically means that you call me alpha, the entire day, or however long you’d like. You could choose what submission is for you, but you’d be submitting to me and anyone else that you feel comfortable doing submission with.” Liam whispers “blue, I guess for now.” Louis whispers “okay.” Louis writes down Liam’s answer. Louis whispers “how do you feel about permission?” Liam looks confused and whispers “what do you mean?” Louis whispers “obviously going to the bathroom, eating and drinking aren’t included in my opinion. But I mean permission to touch other people sexually, from an alpha only.” Liam gasps and this and whispers “oh.” Louis whispers “permission to touch yourself, whenever we start getting into more sexual things, at your own pace.” Liam whispers “that sounds interesting.” Louis whispers “and then there’s more extreme permissions, like permission to come, permission to take out sex toys if one gets put in you during the day by me or another alpha.” Liam whispers “that sounds like a blue.” Louis whispers “okay, that’s fine.” 

Louis whispers “next category is arousal.” Liam blushes profusely at this. Louis whispers “do you know what arousal is?” Liam whispers “when you get aroused?” Louis giggles and whispers “yes, it’s when you get aroused or turned on.” Liam blushes at this. Louis whispers “how do you feel about foreplay?” Liam whispers “what’s that?” Louis whispers “oh LiLi, you are so innocent baby.” Liam blushes profusely at this. Louis whispers “it’s where I’d do things to purposefully get you aroused, kind of tease you.” Liam whispers “yellow.” Louis smiles at this and whispers “perfect, nipples?” Liam whispers “hun?” Louis shows Liam his own nipples and whispers “this is a spot that causes arousal, some people like these played with during sex, others are uncomfortable with it. Like pinching, kissing, touching.” Liam blushes and whispers “red.” Louis whispers “okay, good to know.” Louis puts his shirt back on, smirking and writes down Liam’s answer. Louis whispers “how do you feel about fingering?” Liam whispers “red.” Louis whispers “do you know what fingering is?” Liam whispers “like putting a finger in my butt?” Louis whispers “yes.” Liam whispers “red still.” Louis writes down this answer, and says “what about sex toys?” Liam whispers “red for any sex toy, unless it’s intense or invasive, then blue.” Louis whispers “I’ll just put blue for sex toys in general and the more intense ones, then red for the rest, sound good?” Liam whispers “okay.” Louis whispers “now love, do you know if you’re an omega or an alpha?” Liam whispers “I’m an alpha.” Louis hums at this and whispers “do you get ruts love?” 

Liam whispers “what’s that?” Louis whispers “ruts can happen once or twice a year, depending on the person and basically your dick is hard a lot.” Liam is completely surprised and whispers “I’ve never had that.” Louis whispers “the other end of the spectrum is a constant craving to be touched, in your privates, non-stop production of slick or feeling like you need to have something inside of you, filling you up completely.” Liam moans at that and whispers “that happens like three times, sometimes four times a year for me.” Louis grins wide at this and whispers “oh really?” Liam nods his head and whispers “yeah.” Louis whispers “do you get period cycles?” Liam blushes profusely and admits he does. Louis whispers “what’s your body part that makes your periods happen, called?” Liam whispers “I’m not really sure.” Louis sighs, and ends up teaching Liam about vaginas, with Liam wanting to see his own, with Louis showing him what everything is. Liam has both, so that’s six omegas with both and 19 omegas with just vaginas. 

Louis needs 28 butt plugs, 28 vibrating dildos, 25 bullet vibrators with a cord, 19 panties with vibrators, and 25 come hither vibrators. He'd need 25 wands, 25 mini wands, 25 g spot stimulators, 25 inflating plugs, 28 knotting inflatable plugs for everyone, and 25 extra vibrating dildos for everyone of the omegas.

Louis gives Stacey his list. Stacey is very embarrassed and promises to get help to purchase everything. Stacey ends up texting him photos from the sex toy store, she wants to know what size to get for the dildos. Louis, choses 3, 4, 5 and 6 inch dildos, for everyone of the group. Louis, smirks and tells her to get the second 25, in 4 four inch dildos. Stacey responds to him, I'm so embarrassed right now. Stacey, tweets him photos from the extreme kinks section of the store, texting the come hitter? Are you sure your highness? That's almost two hundred a piece. 25 of that, would be five thousand!! Louis responds I'm positive, just please buy them. Stacey responds nope!! I'm not buying anything, from the extreme sex toys. I refuse. Besides, why do you need twenty-five of them? Louis responds because I'm falling hard fast, for a lot of omegas. Also, I’m not sure who didn’t get your current heat kit, I’d have to ask them all. Louis checks with everyone one on one, and 16 of the omegas don’t have heat kits, so Louis lets Stacey know that he needs 16 more heat kits, that 16 of his omegas don’t have one. Stacey responds got it, I’ll get 16 more heat kits, now 25 makes complete sense.

Stacey responds so the toys, are they Christmas presents? Louis responds yes. Stacey responds okay, I will suck up the embarrassment and purchase them for you. Do you want like cardboard boxes that are plain white or colored, to put the sex toys in for them to open in private? Louis responds yes please, that would be great. Stacey responds excellent. I'm not going to question you on the vibrating panties, I'm assuming you know way more about the male omegas than I do, so I'm just trusting you. The packages are by pants size as well as underwear size. I'll go by both, for every omega and then let you return the ones that you don’t need. Louis responds okay, thank you Stacey. Stacey responds no problem. It takes Stacey, quite a while to text him an update. Stacey responds with pictures of their baskets. Louis grins. 

Stacey responds okay, I'm in the butt plug section. These are the colors that they have, for the beginning vibrators, I'm going with the second smallest one. Louis replies that's perfect. Stacey responds should I get one size up too? Louis responds sure, that's not a bad idea. Stacey responds what about a size lower? Louis responds I'm not worried, I plan on opening anyone up that I use it on. Stacey responds okay. Stacey sends him pictures of the colors. They have ten different colors. Silver, clear, glittery clear, pink glitter, hot pink glitter, light blue glitter, lavender glitter, dark purple glitter and teal glitter. Stacey responds girls section colors. Going over to the boys next. Stacey texts him the colors from the boys section, navy, green, light blue, light teal, dark teal, black, light teal glitter, dark teal glitter and light blue glitter. Louis asks if they have plain girl ones. Stacey responds I asked a store clerk and she showed me where they were on the shelves, the teal in the girls section is the lighter one. Louis chooses both pinks, both purples, both light blues, both hot pinks, both lavender, both of the lighter teal, and both of the darker teal. Stacey responds okay so that's fourteen, which one should I get more of? Louis responds pink, lavender, light blue and hot pink, all glitters for the rest. Stacey responds got it, thanks. Stacey responds with pictures of the baskets, of the two sizes. Stacey responds with g spot vibrators and bullet vibrators that she picked out. She texts him when with a four inch one, since I got them all 3 inch ones in the heat kits. Louis responds okay, thank you. Stacey responds bullets, they only have pink and purple, is that alright? Louis responds perfect, they're on the cord, right? Stacey responds yep. Louis responds thank you. 

Harry, Niall and Louis go out to the baby store really quickly, to get Christmas day outfits for the kids, just incase Louis is able to go to the palace, if he’s not, that’s alright. Louis says “we need changing pads for on the go, I have two already, but I’d prefer to get more.” Harry says “great idea, plus if we do one per child, then we have two spares.” Louis says “great idea.” They also get changing pads to put on an existing higher surface. The ones that are flat pads, are mainly designed for on the floor changing, which works very well at Lilly’s house, since there’s carpet everywhere. They get another good stock up of diapers, as well as they get more bottles since Hope, Olivia, Faith and Paige have moved up to new born flow, so they need more of those bottles. 

Back at the house, Stacey has arrived with his purchases, and he hides them in the master bedroom, away from everyone. Stacey gives him the sheet of their underwear and pant sizes, explaining that she got their correct sizes, to just give her anything he wants to return back. Louis goes through the list, easily finding Harry, Niall, Zayn, Liam, Trevor and Shawn’s sizes, giving them back to Stacey to return. Stacey thanks him and asks if he wants anything else. Louis whispers “wands?” Stacey whispers “I wasn’t sure if I should get 25 of each, there’s two different sizes, the tiny one and the big one.” Louis whispers “maybe 5 of each.” Stacey whispers “got it.” Louis whispers “and then did they have ball gags?” Stacey blushes profusely and whispers “yes, why?” Louis whispers “I wanted to be able to show anyone who doesn’t know what it is, a less intense one than I can find online.” Stacey whispers “ah, okay, I’ll get one of them, in a few different types.” Louis thanks her. 

Stacey whispers “they had um, remote controlled dildos, wireless obviously. They also had vibrating butt plugs, with remote controls. Should I get 28 of each of those, or just 25?” Louis whispers “28 of each, thank you.” Stacey grins, finishing the list and promising to get lots of boxes, wrapping paper as well as everything else he might need to wrap up the gifts. Louis thanks her. Stacey leaves after that.

The next day, they follow up with Savannah as well as Jennifer, just for the infants. Louis ends up working on scheduling appointments afterwards, for everyone that needs to see Jennifer, to see her separately on different days, starting the second week of the new year. Jennifer is off until then, same with Nathaniel, as well as Sharpay, as well as Kelsey. They typically try to have a few weeks off back to back around the holiday, to have time to relax.

Louis works that evening, after everyone is asleep, on wrapping everyone’s Christmas presents, as well as his surprise scrap book for everyone. Louis learns from the Jenovia producer, who he plotted to bring back contestants with, that they’re going to film the Christmas traditions, since they feel that’d be a good behind the scenes. Louis is genuinely fine with that, wondering if they’ll be able to eventually share their true real Christmas day celebration with everyone. 

Niall’s pov: 

Louis asks everyone to fill out the list, that he already had Niall as well as Harry fill out, about the sex toys and stuff. Everyone goes off in groups, with quite a few needing Louis to go through everything one on one, which he gave as an option. Zayn’s blushing very badly, as he waits in the one on one line. Shawn is with Louis right now, and Shawn walks out, very happy. Zayn goes next. Zayn walks out after they’re done, seeming much calmer and a lot less embarrassed now. Zayn smirks. Niall smirks back at him. Once everyone is done, Louis keeps all of their papers hidden from each other in his file folders that he has for everything, to keep it safe. 

They’re pretty much demanded back at the palace on Wednesday, but no one goes. Thursday, Louis gives them a chance to go decorate cookies, but none of them want to leave him. Stacey, shockingly brings them cookies and everything they need to do decorating right here, plus participate in the competition. Louis smirks at this and says “thank you Stacey.” Harry makes cookies with Annabelle, for them to actually eat, since that’s all Niall cares about truly. Niall samples one of the cookies from the palace, before they figure out decorating groups. 

Louis’ pov: 

Niall’s very focused on decorating his cookies and eating the cookies Harry made at the same time. Louis snickers, decorating cookies himself, he’s going to do his signature cookie designs, without them being sabotaged this year. Louis takes a photo of Harry and Annabelle baking away, plus a photo of Niall in his element, of decorating a cookie while he eats a cookie, then takes a photo of his own cookies, uploading them to his Instagram. Louis captions it cookie decorating. 

His fans all freak out over twitter, that he’s back to the selection. Louis smirks, and tweets not back at the palace yet!! #clowns 

Niall is keeping up the ghost of the palace tumblr account, with Louis actually helping him create the sassiest answers ever, as well as dragging people that are rude still in the ask questions option. They’re hoping to continue to give information to the fans. 

Eleanor’s pov:

Eleanor, Alanna, Deanna, Desiree, Sophia, Pamela, Vicky, Tracey and Matthew are the only ones spending time with their families the whole weekend of Christmas. Eleanor truly feels bad for all of the other contestants parents, but they all get to see their kids on Saturday, for the televised Christmas show, so that they can all pretend to be together on Christmas, without Prince William.

Andrew’s pov: 

Louis asks to speak to him on Friday evening, once everyone is asleep. Andrew agrees quickly, they haven’t gotten much one on one time alone, as pack alphas to talk. Louis whispers “I got everyone sex toys for Christmas.” Andrew wants to see them. Louis shows him all of the toys. Andrew gasps in shock and whispers “Lou, oh my god, they’re going to freak out, in a bad way.” Louis whispers “fuck, you’re right. Most of them barely knew they were omegas until now.” Andrew whispers “yeah, exactly, and none of them have had a single period lined up together once yet. Have they?” Louis whispers “shit, I don’t think so.” Andrew whispers “so we’re going to have to get Christmas over with tomorrow, at the palace, but we need to get more time from a producer.” Louis whispers “already ahead of you.” Louis gets out his computer, and quickly types away an email to someone, as well as shooting off a text. The person texts back your highness, I didn’t expect you to still be awake, what’s going on? Louis responds see my email. She calls them after that. Louis whispers “hi, sorry, everyone’s asleep here.” The woman is very quiet on her end too. Louis whispers “we need more time, away from the palace, one of the omegas literally just found out that they’re an omega, and they’re due for a cycle three days after Christmas. I need this omega to feel comfortable, and I think throwing us head first back into the palace chaos, with the selection, will stress out the omega too much.” She whispers “I understand completely, we’ll just say that we’re giving everyone a week to settle into the palace again, is that enough time?” Louis whispers “plenty of time, thank you so much.” She whispers “of course.” Louis hangs up and is absolutely relieved. 

Harry’s pov: 

At the palace on Saturday, they eat breakfast with everyone and then the other families who have been staying at other places, arrive for the presents exchange. Anne, smiles and winks. Harry, puts his presents out too. Dan, Johannah and Stacey hand out everyone’s presents to open. All of the contestants, get a flat box, that’s the size of a clothing box, all wrapped up. Johannah, gives her daughters and son their presents. They thank her. Dan says “Salvatore?” One of the siblings, gasps and raises his hand. Harry, gulps, that’s meant for Salvatore, Louis’ Salvatore. The boy, quickly opens it and says “BABY CLOTHES?! Who gave me baby clothes?!” Dan and Johannah look surprised and apologize quickly. Johannah, goes through the last of the presents that they have in a pile and looks at Harry instantly. Harry shrugs. Johannah smiles, apologizes to the boy again, taking the present from him. The boy says “can’t believe you got me baby clothes.” Dan, apologizes again. Johannah, looks at his mum, who just is grinning innocently. Harry smirks. Johannah, gives it to Anne, who agrees to re wrap it. 

Harry, just smirks. Anne and Gemma, giggle at this. Their kids, open their presents one at a time, gasping in shock, thanking the person who gave them their gift. Harry, realizes this is a rehearsed thing, for the kids. Johannah tells all of them to open their presents. They all, start opening the packages. Juliette gasps in shock and says “this is amazing!!” Harry opens his, it’s official royal pajamas. Harry’s stunned. Stacey says “merry Christmas!!” They all thank the royal family. Johannah says “wait, two more gifts for all of the contestants to open on camera.” Stacey grins and gets the rest of the gifts for them. They have three more. Stacey says “William got all of you, a mini present.” They all gasp in shock. They got a robe and slippers too. The mini present, is necklaces with the words Christmas in Jenovia engraved on them, with the year on the back. Harry knows these were presents picked by the staffers, Louis has been beyond busy in the NICU to even worry about their Christmas presents from him. They get a snack right afterwards, and everyone of the contestants is asked to change into their second choice outfit, for the dinner. They’re all able to leave though, at this point, since they did the opening gifts part, so they’re free to go back to Louis, which is a relief. 

At the house, Louis wants to see what the staffers picked for their gifts. Louis scoffs at all of them and says “of course, they got you all pajamas that they should’ve ordered months ago anyways.” Harry giggles at this. Louis whispers “okay, now I have a goal to top all of that, with your real Christmas presents.” Louis grins wide at this, and walks away, going onto his computer quickly. Harry snickers at this, he knew Louis didn’t actually pick their presents and would be coming up with something brilliant himself. 

Louis’ pov:

On Christmas morning, Louis gives everyone his first gift, which is the scrap books he made for all of them specifically. The scrap book has photos of them meeting all of the babies for the first time and it's about half of his journey at the nicu. He didn't go into the exact details of them being born, when they all arrived to the palace, when he had to leave the babies to go to the selection full time. 

Louis says “now, the rest of your presents, I’ve decided are not quite appropriate to open just yet. I think it’s just a little too soon for them.” They all pout at this. Louis says “Andrew also thinks it’s too soon, if that helps.” Everyone pouts even more. Andrew says “trust me, too soon.” 

Liam's pov:

Johannah and Dan, come over to the house for a bit the Tuesday after Christmas. Liam, realizes Dan is his old primary care person, William, and that Johannah is Lauren. Johannah just wanted to see all of them, as well as the babies. Louis laughs and takes his mother to the babies. Liam asks Dan if he can ask him a question and Dan agrees. They go into the other room, right next to the babies. Liam whispers super quietly "I'm feeling cranky and crampy." Dan quietly asks him about when he's getting his cycles and Liam explains the dates due to the selection. Dan understands and then quietly asks him about heats as well as other cycle symptoms. Liam confesses how often he gets heats and when they usually happen. Dan whispers "you're already experiencing before the cycle starts symptoms, so it'll probably come any day now." Liam's relieved at that. Dan whispers "your heat will probably come a couple of days after this cycle, that still hasn't happened yet, ends." Liam whispers "yeah." Dan very quietly asks him about how he's been doing cycles on his own. Liam admits he's gone back to pads, which hasn't been the most fun, but it's been easier than tampons.

Dan whispers "okay, I want you to do something different this month, okay?" Liam whispers "okay." Dan whispers "every hour, I want you to sit on the toilet, for at least five minutes and if you see anything that's orange or red looking, I want you to call for Louis, okay?" Liam whispers "okay." They hear Harry calling for Louis, as well as Zayn. Dan whispers "have Louis call me, if you're really worried, okay?" Liam whispers "okay, thanks." They both leave the room.

Harry's pov:

Johannah and Louis spend time with the rest of the group, while Harry spends time with the babies. Louis and his mother join Harry, with Louis’ mother getting to spend some time cuddling the babies. His mother says “how are you going to handle coming to the palace?” Louis says “we’re just going to go hour by hour mother, day by day. If the palace is too much for the infants, we’ll come back here at night, if the palace works out well, then we’ll stay there.” Harry smiles at this. His mother says “alright, how do you want to handle the contestants?” Louis says “I’ve got all of that under control mother, don’t worry about a thing.” His mother smiles and says “alright, I won’t.” 

Louis’ pov: 

After his mother as well as Dan leave, Louis brings out all of his supplies to make scrap books. Louis gets out the more intense photos that he has of the infants, that he’s kept away from everyone on purpose. Louis lets Cassandra go through the beginning photos. Cassandra giggles hysterically and says “this one.” Louis says “you want to be in the scrap book as that photo?” Cassandra smirks and says “yep, you can’t tell it’s me, can you?” They all look at the photo, and everyone awes at how cute Cassandra looks just cuddled into Louis the way she is. Harry says “how much detail are you going into this time?” Louis says “less details, about all of you meeting the babies, we don’t want to upset everyone, but more details than I put in your scrap books. We lied and said I wasn’t available until November, since we knew the infants would likely come early, that November would be the soonest we all thought would be okay enough to start the selection with the infants.” Everyone’s surprised at this. Louis says “I do have photos the day everyone arrived. I just haven’t decided exactly what’s going to be included or not included yet.” Andrew says “is this the way you thought of introducing them to your infants?” Louis says “this is definitely a part one introduction to the infants, I think it’d be helpful to have letters for everyone, to read out loud to everyone. Or not read out loud. I think I’ll do a couple of letters, if you’d like to write a letter to everyone love, I’m sure everyone would want to hear from you a little bit.” Cassandra grins at this and says “okay, I’d love to.” Louis says “Matthew specifically had asked to be able to meet you, but I said I had to ask you if you’d like to meet contestants.” Cassandra giggles hysterically at this and says “oh, then I will make sure to put his name first in my addressing of the letter.” 

Harry’s pov: 

Louis really works on a scrapbook for the regular contestants, back at the house. Even making them an exact one, that matches it for them to share. Louis ends up writing a letter that includes a lot more, he tells them that he’s writing it pretty late in the evening. 

On Thursday, Andrew and Logan are required back at the palace, to be reintroduced officially into the selection. 

Liam’s pov: 

Liam’s period doesn’t start on Wednesday, or Thursday, or even Friday. Liam is very stressed out, he has no idea when his period is going to hit, at all. Louis just comforts him though, reassuring him that eventually his period will come, that it’s alright, stress can delay cycles by a few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! We've reached the end :)


	36. A/N & notes about part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE SPOILERS AHEAD!! If you're coming here from the summary to decide which one to go forward with, you've been warned!! (This is litterally like watching the three diffent clue movie endings without watching the clue movie first!!! If you've never seen the clue movie, I feel bad for you, it is my favorite movie of all time, I love the butler, he's my favorite character, he's chaotic in story telling like me.) Also James, channels him a bit, in most of the stories.

Oh my goodness, I'm so proud of myself, I've finished TWO different part ones to this story, thank you for reading this. I really hope you'll want to continue onto part two, but I'd understand if you want to end here. 

Okay, so before part two, we need to discuss the major differences between the two stories. This one, as a rewrite, I was able to space things out alot better & build up much better relationships with everyone. I only edited chapters 1 thorugh 18 to be exactly the same, after I had this part written up to about 26/28, not really sure how long it was when I decided to start posting it as a rewrite.

In this story, there was no eviction before Louis brought the infants home. In the original story, there is an eviction as well as major drama. In the original, Louis didn't stay with Harry in the hospital, at all, due to the infants needing him in the NICU. Also in the original, I had taken out everything about all of the girls having infants at the same time, because I thought no one would actually care when that happened. I also figured no one would care how that decision was made, but I cared, hence why I put it in this one. So that's why I had everyone return in their seperate versions, so that for part two, everyone is on the same page, same starting point. Everyone's caught up to eachother too. This one is a lot shorter, because it's written alot differently than the original. 

Let me stop rambling and we'll move onto what you really care about, part two. I can't promise I won't add in more characters. Chaos keeps me creative & on my toes, but it also is my nemesis, because I tend to fall in love with characters very easily; then I don't want to eliminate them. We need more alphas though, don't we? So honestly, from Louis' perspective, I need to create more characters? Yes, I need to create more characters!!! And so what if I've only written chapter one, & I'm already in love with 11 of them? (THEY REALLY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THIS, SHOULD DEFINETLY DELETE FROM NOTE!! IT's a fucking spoiler!!!) 

FOCUS!! Need to focus, telling them about original & part two, differences between the two. 

In this story, I addmited Harry, and the four alphas took care of him, right? And how the infants got moved to Jennifer's office for thier safety? And how you got to know all of the drama that happened that day with the girls? And how they had everyone at the hospital, that needed Louis, Logan, Andrew or Edward? Yes, you read the story, obviously all of that happened. And how we discovered all of the truths about the omegas that we thought were alphas? (you're probably rolling your eyes & yelling at me to get on with it!! LIKE IN THE CLUE MOVIE!!! Sorry, sorry, back to topic.)

Well, in the original, none of that happened? (DON'T KILL ME!!! I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, I had worked so hard to come up with what happened with the girls/Dan, I wanted to post it somewhere.) Instead, here's what happened in the original!!! (THE CLUE MOVIE REFERENCES are on point tonight!!!) 

In the original version, I admitted Harry and Anne took care of him in the hospital, because Louis had the babies in the NICU that he needed to be there for & it just was very difficult on everyone. Then when Louis asked for people for an overnight date, we discovered just how many people had medical equipment anxiety, like our Harry, Niall, Zayn & Liam, as well as who headspaces. And major drama things happened (I'm not spoiling that), eventually leading to a week 6 eviction of Christopher, Johnathan & Matthew (you're probably rolling your eyes & yelling at me to get on with it!! Again, just be glad there's not a third version, OH MY GOD, A THIRD VERSION, that'd be CLUE MANIFESTED into fan fiction. Sorry, again, need to focus.)

So disclaimer for part two, they have no idea that the girls all had infants on the same day, they had three contestants eliminated at once during week 6 & a rushed ending to be able to match up to your perfect christmas version, so that I can start part two, on the same point!! YAY!!! And if you're wondering what happens with the brodcasted selection? Well, um, both versions air wherever you want them to air & if you didn't like one chapter, it was just a night mare, it never actually happened. (YES, I love that, that's version 3!! You just erase anything you don't like, it was horrible nightmares.) 

I'm not sure when I will be starting to post part two, I'm currently working on typing up the first chapter still. I won't be starting part two on here, for publishing, until I'm at least 5 chapters a head, I do better when I have work just constantly ready to be uploaded onto the site, because it keeps me going, feeling like I'm making alot of progress.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
